


After the Storm

by Typ



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Paralleluniversen, Schmerz/Trost
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 144,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typ/pseuds/Typ
Summary: Was geschieht nach der Zerstörung von Arcadia Bay mit Max und Chloe? Wo kommt Max Kraft her und was bedeuten ihre Albträume? Max und ihre Freundin machen sich auf den Weg um diese Geheimnisse zu lüften und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Doch schon bald werden sie von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt und müssen sich neuen Gefahren und Feinden stellen.





	1. Im Sturm

„Oh Gott sei Dank! Max, du bist wieder da!“ Erleichtert ließ Chloe Price ihre Freundin zu Boden gleiten. „Hella tu das nie wieder hast du verstanden?“ Chloe sah erschöpft aus. Sie hatte Max den ganzen Weg vom Strand zum Leuchtturm getragen.   
Der obere Teil des Leuchtturms war nicht mehr. Der obere Teil des Turms, in welchem Max und Chloe als junge Mädchen oft spielten, war komplett zerstört. Ein Schiff, welches vom Sturm erfasst worden war, hatte den Turm im oberen Teil getroffen und zerstört. Überall lagen umgestürzte Bäume und Trümmer flogen herum.  
  
Max stand immer noch unter Schock: „Oh Chloe dieser Albtraum war so surreal.“ Max zitterte am ganzen Leib. Nicht nur weil der Regen und der Wind sie abkühlten, nein diese Traumwelt hatte sie geschafft. Mehrmals musste Max innerhalb des Albtraums die Zeit zurückdrehen und Max wusste nicht was das für Auswirkungen haben würde. „Wenigstens kein Nasenbluten.“, dachte Max sich, als sie mit den Fingern über ihre Lippen fuhr.  
  
„Chloe das ist alles meine Schuld: Der Sturm, der Schnee, die Vögel und Wale. All das ist nur passiert, weil ich mit der Zeit gespielt habe.“, gestand Max ihrer Freundin mit bleichem Gesicht.  
„Nein Max! Wie kann es deine Schuld sein? Du hast diese Kraft nicht gewollt. Verdammt du weißt noch nicht mal wo sie her kommt.“  
„Doch Chloe. Ich habe die Zeitlinien so oft verändert, dass die Zeit versucht es zu korrigieren. Dieser Tornado ist die Korrektur. Es muss aber einen anderen Weg geben.“, rief Max gegen den immer lauter werdenden Sturm an, aber ihr wollte keiner einfallen. Einige Zeit schwiegen die beiden sich an, bis Chloe die Stimme erhob. „Vielleicht gibt es eine Lösung.“ Mit diesen Worten griff Chloe in ihre Hosentasche und holte das Bild des blauen Schmetterlings hervor. „Wenn du jetzt zurückreist und nichts unternimmst, wird der Sturm nicht kommen.“ Max sah ihre Freundin mit offenem Mund an. Hatte Chloe das eben echt gesagt?  
  
Noch immer hielt Chloe Max das Foto hin. Langsam nahm Max das Foto in beide Hände und sah es an. „Chloe, ich kann dass nicht allein entscheiden.“, rief Max verzweifelt gegen den Sturm an. Dieser hatte mittlerweile die Küste erreicht und warf die Wale, welche gestrandet waren, wild durch die Luft. Da die meisten Häuser von Arcadia Bay nur Leichtbauweise waren, würden sie dem Tornado nicht lange stand halten können. Auf einen Schlag wurde ganz Arcadia Bay dunkel. Ein umstürzender Baum hatte die Hauptstromleitung gekappt. „Max nur du kannst es entscheiden. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Tu du einfach das Richtige.“, forderte Chloe mit entschlossener Stimme und ging in Richtung der Klippe.  
  
Das Richtige. Wie konnte Max nur entscheiden was das Richtige war? Klar hatte Chloe sich dazu entschieden zu sterben, aber Max war für ihre Freundin so oft durch die Hölle des Darkrooms und anderer Realitäten gegangen um den Hintern ihrer Freundin zu retten. Sollte das jetzt alles vergebens sein? Wer garantierte ihr, dass dann alles wieder in Ordnung war?   
  
Nein! Max wollte Chloe nicht verlieren. Vielleicht war es egoistisch, aber das war der Fotografin egal. Sie wollte Chloe nicht verlieren. Nicht noch mal und dann endgültig. „Keine Zeitreisen mehr, für immer!“ mit diesen Worten zerriss Max das Bild des blauen Schmetterlings und übergab es dem Sturm. Wie Herbstlaub wirbelten die beiden Teile umher, tänzelten umeinander und verschwanden schließlich aus dem Blickfeld der beiden Freundinnen. Chloe sah Max wütend an: „Was hast du getan?“ schrie sie Max an. „Ich wollte das du das Richtige tust. Stattdessen bleibst du hier und opferst eine ganze Stadt für mich!“ Chloe griff Max voller Wut bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie unsanft. „Warum? Warum?“ fragte sie immer wieder und Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herab. Max ließ es geschehen. Sie stand einfach da und wartete bis Chloe sich beruhigte. Das machte die Blauhaarige aber noch wütender.   
  
„Antworte mir wenigstens du Miststück! Warum hast du das getan?“   
„Weil ich dich liebe und nicht endgültig verlieren will.“ endlich fand Max ihre Stimme wieder. Sie sah fest in die blauen Augen ihrer Chloe. Die Wut in ihren Augen wich Verzweiflung.   
„Aber bin ich das Wert?“  
„Für mich schon.“  
Chloe ließ Max los und ließ sich vor ihrer Freundin auf die Knie fallen. Max ließ sich ebenfalls fallen und gemeinsam sahen sie zu wie der Sturm Arcadia Bay verwüstete.  
Mittlerweile hatte der Tornado die Hauptstraße erreicht. Nichts auf seinem Weg blieb verschont. Als das „Two Whales“ in Reichweite des Sturms kam, konnte Max es nicht mehr ansehen, vergrub den Kopf in Chloes Schulter und Tränen, gemischt mit Regenwasser durchnässten Chloes Lederjacke. Durch ihre Zeitreisen wusste die Brünette, dass Joyce, Warren und Frank sich im Diner aufhalten würden.  
  
Plötzlich erhellte ein Feuerball die Nacht. Ein herumfliegendes Trümmerteil hatte den Gastank getroffen. Das „Two Whales“ existierte nicht mehr. Chloes Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Von diesem Moment an fühlte sie sich allein. Chloe saß vor Max und schloss sie in die Arme. Max hob ihren Kopf, nur um ihn kurz darauf wieder in Chloes Schulter zu verstecken und heulte Rotz und Wasser. Vorsichtig streichelte Chloe die braunen Haare von Max. Eng umschlungen saßen beide noch einige Zeit beim Leuchtturm.  
  
Schließlich stand Chloe auf. „Max, wir müssen von hier verschwinden. Mein Auto steht unten vor dem Wald. Wenn wir uns beeilen, ist es noch da.“ Max reagierte nicht. Sie saß einfach da und sah dem Sturm zu. „Max komm jetzt.“ Chloe ergriff Max Arme und zog sie hoch. „Wo wollen wir hin?“ fragte Max verzweifelt. „Erstmal zum Schrottplatz.“ sagte Chloe entschlossen. „Da ist noch was was ich tun muss, bevor wir verschwinden.“ Max wurde schlecht. Der Schrottplatz. Warum ausgerechnet der Schrottplatz? Nur widerwillig setzte Max sich in Bewegung.   
  
Sie waren fast beim Wagen, als Max auf einmal Blut schmeckte. „Chloe.... ich fühl mich nicht so gut.“ Max taumelte und brach zusammen. Dunkelheit machte sich breit.


	2. Albtraum

Dunkelheit macht sich breit. Überall schwarz. Ich hebe die Hand, kann aber auch sie nicht sehen. Die Dunkelheit scheint selbst Geräusche zu verschlucken. Nicht mal meine Schritte sind zu hören. Panik! Wo bin ich?    
Ganz ruhig bleiben Max. Einatmen, ausatmen. Was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnerst? Einatmen. Der Leuchtturm, Chloe, der Tornado….. ausatmen. Ich versuche mich mit den Händen zu orientieren. Da, eine Wand. Fühlt sich an wie Kacheln. Weiter links, ein Winkel. Das Gefühl der Fugen ist weg. Jetzt fühlt sich die Wand glatt an. Vorsichtig setze ich die Erkundung des Raums fort. Kachel, Kachel, Winkel, glatt. Ich befinde mich also in einem Raum. Nicht besonders groß. Ich klopfe auf die glatte Oberfläche. Es klingt wie Holz. Eine Tür! Wo eine Tür ist, ist auch ein Griff. Aber ich kann keinen fühlen. Mir kommt eine Idee.    
Die Kamera in meiner Tasche. Vorsichtig nehme ich die Kamera hervor und aktivierte den Blitz. Dieser Blitz wirde reichen um mich zu orientieren. Ich höre es, das übliche Klick, gefolgt von einem Lichtblitz. Der Blitz der Kamera ist nicht überragend, reicht aber um den Raum kurz in hellem Licht zu baden. Wie von Geisterhand öffnet sich plötzlich das, was ich bis eben für eine Tür hielt. Schwaches Licht dringt aus dem Raum vor mir und beleuchtete meinen Raum ebenfalls. Ich stehe in der Toilette des „Two Whales“. Also muss links von mir ein Lichtschalter sein. Treffer! Die Glühbirne über meinem Kopf fängt an zu leuchten. Ich halte den Atem an und lege die Hand vor den Mund. Alle Wände und Objekte im Raum sind mit roter Farbe beschmiert. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es Farbe ist.   
Überall ist zu lesen:

  
is  
Chloe ~~was~~ here  
  
Rachel was here  
  
is  
Max ~~was~~ here  
  
And Max will die!!  
  
Das Foto ruht immer noch in meiner Hand. Ich schüttel es etwas, damit es sich schneller entwickelt. Als ich denke dass es genug ist, spüre ich wie meine Neugier steigt und ich reflexartig das Polaroit betrachte. Im selben Moment wünsche ich mir, es nicht getan zu haben. Dieses Foto zeigt nicht mich, obwohl ich es zu dem Spiegel gewandt machte. Es zeigt Rachel Amber. Ihr Gesicht ist schmerzvoll verzerrt und ihre Augen leer. Was hat das alles nur zu bedeuten?  
  
Meinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend, gehe ich durch die Tür. Da war es. Das “Two Whales”.  
Es sieht fast genau so aus wie in meinem Albtraum. Draußen erkenne ich schemenhaft Menschen. Das Diner ist allerdings nur schwach beleuchtet. Aber es sieht eben nur fast so aus. Überall ist Chloe. Direkt neben der Tür, aus der ich trete, sitzt eine jüngere Chloe. Sie hat noch keine blauen Haare und trägt einen schweren Trekkingrucksack. Sie sitzt einfach da und blickt in die Ferne. Als ich weitergehe, sehe ich Chloe wieder. Sie wirkte nun älter und hat blaue Haare. Aber ein Detail ist seltsam.  
Ihr Bauch! Rotes, flüssiges Blut läuft aus ihrem Bauch. Es bildet sich aber keine Lache unter ihr und das Blut verkrustete nicht. Chloe scheint das nicht zu interessieren, sie steht einfach da und starrt ins nichts. Das muss die Chloe sein, welche von Nathan Prescott erschossen wurde.   
Daneben eine weitere Chloe. Auch sie hat ein Loch im Bauch. Das musste die sein, welche sich selbst angeschossen hatte. Als ich an den anderen Chloes vorbeikomme, wird mir schlecht. Mir war bis dahin nicht bewusst, wie oft Chloe innerhalb einer Woche gestorben war. Die letzte Chloe zu der ich komme, hat ein Loch im Kopf. Der Schuss, den Mr. Jefferson abgegeben hatte, war präzise zwischen den Augen eingedrungen.   
  
“Das ist alles nicht passiert.”  
“Für dich vielleicht nicht. Für sie schon.”  
Diese Stimme. Meine Stimme. Da sitze ich wieder mal.  
“Du schon wieder?”  
“Ja “Ich” schon wieder.”  
“Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Wo bin ich?”  
“Du bist in meiner Welt. Besser gesagt in unserer.”  
“Dann ist das alles nicht real?”  
“Aktuell bist du in einer Art Zwischenwelt gefangen, welche du selbst bzw. dein Unterbewusstsein erschaffen hat. So etwas wie eine Schutzvorrichtung.”  
“Schutz vor wem”  
“Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so blöd bin.”  
  
Die andere Max sieht mich belustigt an. Ich verstehe immer weniger und reibe mir immer wieder über den Arm. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ich nervös bin. Ich kann nichts dafür. Diese Geste kann ich nicht kontrollieren. Verdammt Max, denk nach. Ok, mein Gehirn versucht sich zu schützen, vermutlich ist es durch meine Zeitreisen durcheinander gekommen und kann jetzt nicht mehr richtig geschehenes von rückgängig gemachtem geschehenen und nie geschehenen unterscheiden. Das andere ich nickt bestätigend.  
  
“Alles richtig. Bravo Max Einstein.”  
“Also befinde ich mich in meinem Gedächnis?”  
“Ja und nein. Du bist nicht nur in deinem, sondern auch in meinem und dem jeder Max, welche du erschaffen hast, jedesmal wenn du die Zeit um den Finger gewickelt hast.”  
“Wie kann das sein?”  
“Hast du schon mal von Paralleluniversen gehört? Klar hast du das, immerhinredest du grad indirekt mit dir selbst.”  
“Nein hab ich nicht. Was meinst du?”  
  
Die andere Max atmet hörbar aus.  
  
“Stimmt, du hattest lieber Spaß mit “deiner” Chloe. Schmeckt sie so sehr nach Gras wie ich denke?”  
  
Mein eigenes Lächeln widert mich an. Es hat etwas von Wahnsinn. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich einen solchen Blick drauf haben kann, aber das bin nicht ich, jedenfalls nicht direkt.  
  
“Also bist du nicht ich?”  
“Ich bin du, aber aus einem anderen Universum wenn du so willst. Wärst du länger mit Warren unterwegs gewesen, würdest du verstehen: Jede Entscheidung, egal welcher Art erschafft Paralleluniversen. Entscheidest du dich für links, gehst du in einem Paralleluniversum nach rechts und so weiter. Normalerweise existieren diese ganzen Multiversen unabhängig voneinander. Durch unsere Gabe, haben wir diese Universen aber bewusst erschaffen. Damit kommt das Gehirn nicht klar. In einigen Universen bist du tot, in anderen nicht. Dein Gehirn weiß nicht mehr was real ist und was nicht.”  
  
Plötzlich fliegt die Tür des Diners auf und eine sichtlich wütende Chloe stapft herein. Sie sieht die anderen Chloes offenbar nicht, oder sie sind ihr egal. Elegant schwingt Chloe sich auf den Platz gegenüber der anderen Max und funkelt diese an.  
“Hör auf meine Max zu tyrannisieren. Sie kann nichts dafür, dass du dich anders entschieden hast. Du hättest das Foto auch zerstören können, hast es aber nicht getan!”  
  
Ist das meine Chloe? Unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, stehe ich einfach da und sehe die beiden an. Chloe wird immer wütender, wärend die andere Max einfach nur da sitzt und Chloe mit einem leicht überheblichen Lächeln ansieht. Das ist für die Blauhaarige scheinbar zu viel. Chloe schnellt in die Höhe und ergreift mich beim Arm. Unsanft zerrt Chloe mich zum Ausgang und schiebt mich geradezu aus dem Diner. Ich bin unfähig auch nur an Widerstand zu denken, da mein Gehirn so viele Informationen scheinbar nicht so schnell verarbeiten kann. Mein letzter Blick gilt mir selbst, wie ich noch immer unbewegt auf der Bank sitze und mit einem leicht überheblichen Lächeln starre ich mich selbst an.  
  
Es wird wieder dunkel und ich scheine zu fallen.


	3. Chloes Tagebuch

_Tag 1 nach dem Sturm Oregon Arcadia Bay, ein paar Meilen vom Schrottplatz weg Uhrzeit ist mir egal_  
  
Hab ich dich wieder du verdammtes Teil.   
Eigentlich wollte ich nie wieder etwas in dich schreiben. Es ist so kitschig, aber es hat sich einiges geändert.  
Arcadia Bay ist zerstört. Mom und mein Stiefdödel, trottel, vater, ja ich werde den Ausdruck verwenden, sind tot. So alleine fühlte ich mich noch nie. Klar war ich schon immer allein, aber ich hatte immer noch Mom irgendwo.   
Ach und Super-Max ist wieder da. Sie hat coole neue Fähigkeiten und hat mir dadurch unzählige Male das Leben gerettet. Aber dann hat dieses nerdige Miststück ganz Arcadia Bay in die Luft gejagt.   
FÜR MICH verdammt. Ich liebe sie, habe es scheinbar immer getan aber ist es das wert? Ich mein, Hella, eine Person für einen ganzen Ort? Wäre es nicht besser wenn ich tot wäre, dafür aber Mom und David nicht? Die beiden könnten so glücklich werden. Aber nein, Max zerriss die einzige Möglichkeit das alles zu verhindern. Wie kann man so egoistisch sein?  
  
Aber genug davon. Ich war beim Schrottplatz. Die Polizei hatte zwar alles abgesperrt, aber die haben im Moment andere Probleme. Als ich das Loch im Boden sah, musste ich kotzen. Da drin lag Rachel. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Das ganze Gesicht ist verwest, genau wie der Rest ihres mal wunderschönen Körpers. Es war schrecklich anzusehen. Es war Rachel und selbst der Tod konnte ihre Aura nicht nehmen. Aber ich fand in der scheiß Hütte wonach ich suchte.  
Ich habe dieses verdammte Buch, eine von Davids Waffe, meinen Notvorrat und zwei Rucksäcke. Eigentlich waren die für Rachel und mich bestimmt, aber Rachel ist nicht mehr und die Klamotten passen Max. Ich will nicht zurück nach Blackhell und ihre Klamotten holen.  
Das blöde Mädchen, welches ich scheinbar liebe, liegt neben mir. Sie wird immer wieder Ohnmächtig. Wie kann jemand, der nicht jeden Tag in Schlägereien verwickelt ist, so oft aus der Nase bluten und davon k.o. gehen?  
Ich werde Max erst mal nichts von unserem Geheimnis erzählen und Max wenn du das liest, dieses Buch geht dich nichts an!!  
  
Eine verzweifelte und liebende Chloe


	4. Tag 1

_Tag 1 Oregon, Highway 07:30 Uhr_  
  
Max schreckte schwer atmend hoch. Sie befand sich in Chloes Truck. Die Nacht war vorbei und erste Sonnenstrahlen zeigten sich am Horizont. Max sah sich langsam um. Hinter dem Steuer des verrosteten Trucks saß Chloe. Sie hatte eine Zigarette in der Hand und ihr Fußraum war voller Zigarettenstummel. Chloe musste sich jede Neue mit der Alten angesteckt haben. Der ganze Wagen stank nach kaltem Rauch und Gras. Max war sich sicher, dass nicht nur Tabak in den Zigaretten war, welche Chloe grad rauchte. Ein Blick auf das Armaturenbrett bestätigte Max Annahme. Vorne am Fenster lag eine halb volle Tüte mit Gras und ein fertig gedrehter Joint. Ohne groß zu überlegen nahm Max den Joint in die Hand und steckte ihn mit dem Zigarettenanzünder des Autos an. Nie zuvor hatte sie überhaupt geraucht, aber nach dieser Vision, musste Max ihre Nerven irgendwie beruhigen und bei Chloe schien das Gras zu helfen.  
Chloe bemerkte die Bewegung von Max aus den Augenwinkeln, sagte aber nichts. Nach dem ersten Zug musste Chloe grinsen, da Max offenbar vorhatte ihre Lunge rauszuhusten. „Na aufgewacht Kleine?“ fragte die Blauhaarige belustigt, nachdem Max den Hustanfall hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
„Verdammt, wie kriegst du so viel davon runter Chloe?“  
„Jahrelange Übung.“  
Chloe sah wieder auf die Straße. Max nahm noch einen leichten Zug und merkte wie die Wirkung langsam einsetzte. „So das reicht zum betäuben.“ dachte Max und legte den Joint wieder an Seite. Das Fenster auf Max ihrer Seite war nicht ganz geschlossen und ein leichter Luftzug ging durch die Fahrerkabine. „Chloe wo sind wir?“ Fragte Max ihre Freundin nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens. Chloe sah auf den Tacho.  
„Etwa 100 Meilen östlich von Arcadia Bay.“  
„Wie lang war ich weg?“  
„Den Rest der Nacht. Ich war noch auf dem Schrottplatz und hab ein paar Sachen geholt.“  
Wieder trat langes Schweigen ein. Der Joint zeigte bei Max langsam Wirkung. Sie wirkte gelöster, aber immer noch schweigsam. Das war Chloe nur recht. Sie hatte keine Lust auf unangenehme Gespräche, oder überhaupt auf Gespräche.  
Nach einigen Meilen fing der Truck auf einmal an zu stottern. „Scheißkarre!“, rief Chloe voller Zorn und schlug auf das Lenkrad ein. Max zuckte zusammen. Sie wusste, dass Chloe schon wegen Kleinigkeiten aus der Haut fahren konnte, aber das kam überraschend.  
„Was ist den los?“ fragte Max kleinlaut. Chloe sah sie an. „Vermutlich wieder die Zündkerzen. Das machen die öfter, warte das haben wir gleich.“ Mit diesen Worten brachte Chloe den Truck am Straßenrand zum stehen und stieg aus. Max blieb im Wagen. Sie hatte zwar einen Führerschein, aber keine Ahnung wie ein Motor funktionierte.  
Chloe hatte früher mit ihrem Vater viel an Autos geschraubt und wusste daher einiges über Motoren. Als Chloe die Motorhaube öffnete, wurde das Fluchen nur noch lauter. „Verdammt, alle zerstört. Das wird etwas dauern.“, stellte sie nach einer kurzen Betrachtung des Motorinnenraums fest und Schlug auf den Luftfilterkasten ein. Zum Glück waren sie auf einer nicht so viel befahrenen Straße unterwegs. Genau genommen waren sie die einzigen menschlichen Wesen im Umkreis. Etwas abseits der Straße lag ein Wald. Max stieg aus um ein paar Schritte zu gehen, während Chloe zur Ladefläche ging um die Zündkerzen und Werkzeug zu holen. „Dauert das lange Chloe? Ich will so weit wie möglich von diesem Ort verschwinden.“   
„Der Motor muss erst abkühlen, dauert seine Zeit.“ antwortete Chloe nach einigem Überlegen, zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und fing wieder damit an ihren Truck mit einer derben Abfolge von Schimpfwörtern und Tritten zu bearbeiten. Scheinbar brauchte die Punkerin ein Ventil und Max wollte nicht zur unfreiwilligen Zielscheibe werden, weshalb sie mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dem Wald zu drehte. Noch immer trug sie ihre Umhängetasche mit der Kamera und den Filmen. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Kamera heraus und aktivierte diese. Dabei fiel, unbemerkt von Max, ein Bild aus der Tasche.  
„Was ist das denn?“ Chloe war Max lautlos gefolgt und hatte das Bild schon in der Hand. Entgeistert sah sie es an. Es war das Bild, welches Max in ihrer Vision geschossen hatte. „Wo hast du das gemacht? Das ist Rachel!“ Chloe sah Max an. „Das kann nicht Rachel sein oder? Wie kannst du ein Foto von ihr gemacht haben, wenn du sie gar nicht kanntest?“ Max atmete aus und setzte sich auf die Wiese. Chloe sah das Bild immer noch an. Ja es zeigte Rachel, aber ihre Augen. Und der Hintergrund. „Max will die.“ las Chloe laut vor. Max nickte und zog die Beine an. „Ich hatte wieder eine Vision, oder Albtraum, ich weiß es nicht.“ Chloe setzte sich Max gegenüber und nahm ihre Hände.  
„Erzähl mir alles.“  
  
Max holte tief Luft und erzählte alles. Kein Detail ließ sie aus. Chloe saß ihr einfach gegenüber und schwieg. Als Max zu dem Teil ihrer „Rettung“ kam nickte Chloe nur.  
Es wurde Mittag, als Max endete. Die beiden Freundinnen saßen sich immer noch gegenüber und sahen sich an. Chloe hielt die ganze Zeit Max Hände und strich ihr sanft über den Handrücken. „Kannst du diese Visionen kontrollieren?“ fragte Chloe nach einiger Zeit. Offenbar hatte sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht. Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nur Kontrolle über mich selbst, nicht auf die Umgebung.“ Chloe nickte und stand auf. „Der Motor ist jetzt wahrscheinlich kalt genug.“ Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, steckte ohne auf Max Erlaubnis zu warten das Bild von Rachel ein und ging zum Auto. Max saß immer noch da und sah Chloe nach. Diese stand vor dem Motor und fluchte unentwegt. Max konnte nicht sagen, ob es um den Motor oder sie ging. Schließlich stand auch Max auf und ging weiter auf den Wald zu. Sehr schnell war die Braunhaarige außerhalb der Sicht von Chloe, aber die hatte im Moment nur ihren Motor im Blick.   
  
Der Wald war wunderschön. Max ging einfach immer weiter. Bald kam sie zu einer Lichtung. Hier war nichts zu hören. Keine fluchende Chloe, keine Stimmen, überhaupt nichts. Nur die Geräusche des Waldes. Max schätzte die Ruhe des Waldes sehr. Hier konnte sie endlich etwas entspannen und nachdenken. Eigentlich wollte Max nicht denken, aber das THC zeigte seine Wirkung. Max setzte sich auf einen umgestürzten Baum und schloss die Augen. Lange saß sie einfach nur da und dachte nichts.  
„Deswegen raucht Chloe so viel von dem Zeug.“ dachte Max sich, als sie wieder die Augen öffnete. Klar waren ihre Gedanken nicht weg, aber die kleine, zweifelnde Max war endlich mal still. Keine Zweifel mehr, einfach Ruhe. Im Gebüsch vor Max raschelte etwas. Max sah genau hin. Wer oder was konnte das sein? Plötzlich kam ein Reh aus dem Unterholz gesprungen und sah Max an. Es stand einfach da und sah rüber. Max wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Beide sahen sich einfach nur an. Nach einigen Sekunden, nahm Max vorsichtig ihre Kamera aus der Tasche und machte sie scharf. Das Reh bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Selbst als der Blitz auslöste, stand es immer noch da und sah rüber. Auf einmal drehte das Reh ruckartig den Kopf in Richtung des Dickichts und sprang in dieses.   
„Seltsam.“ war das einzige Wort, welches Max dazu einfiel. Klar war sie high, aber auf dem Bild konnte sie das Reh auch sehen. Da war sie wieder, die grübelnde Max. War das dasselbe Reh, welches sie die ganze letzte Woche über verfolgt hatte? Samuel hatte ihr ja erklärt, was es mit diesen Krafttieren auf sich hat und Max war geneigt ihm zu glauben. Samuel, er hätte Max helfen können. Es schien immer so als wüsste er mehr als er sagen würde, aber das machte ihn für Max nur noch unheimlicher.   
  
„Hey Max, wir können weiter!“ dröhnte plötzlich Chloes Stimme durch den Wald und fast wäre Max vor Schreck von dem Baumstamm gefallen. „Komme Chloe.“ mit diesen Worten sprang Max vom Baum und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Straße. Sie bemerkte nicht die Gestalt, welche auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung im Unterholz stand und ihr nachsah.  
  
Der Truck lief tatsächlich wieder. „Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin Chloe?“ fragte Max, nachdem beide wieder ins Auto gestiegen waren. „Keine Ahnung, ich bin nur der Sidekick von Super Max.“ sagte Chloe halb ernst, halb im Scherz. „Aber es gibt da was, was ich schon immer mit …...Rachel machen wollte.“ Bei dem Namen ihrer toten Freundin musste Chloe schlucken. „Wir wollten mit diesem Auto einen Roadtrip machen. Einfach fahren, so weit wie möglich weg von allem.“   
Max schwieg. Sie wollte jetzt nichts falsches sagen und Chloe wollte offenbar nicht weiter über die Pläne ihrer Vergangenheit sprechen. Das war Max nur recht. Tatsächlich war sie etwas eifersüchtig auf Rachel. „Wie kann ich auf jemanden eifersüchtig sein, den ich nicht einmal kenne?“ fragte Max sich. „Aber wie wollen wir das machen Chloe? Meine Sachen sind noch in Blackwell.“ Chloe drehte sich zu Max um. „Was glaubst du weshalb ich zum Schrottplatz gefahren bin?“ Darauf wollte Max nicht antworten. Was sollte sie denn sagen? „Chloe ich dachte du wolltest dich von deiner Freundin verabschieden. Von dem was noch von ihr übrig ist.“ Nein so etwas konnte und wollte Max nicht sagen, also schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Rachel und ich hatten unsere Flucht schon lange geplant und schon alles gepackt. Die Rucksäcke auf der Ladefläche waren schon seit einer Ewigkeit bereit.“ Max sah nach hinten. Tatsächlich standen da zwei schwere Trekkingrucksäcke. Einer dieser Rucksäcke erinnerte Max an ihre Vision. Chloe trug diesen Rucksack im „Two Whales“. Max beschloss aber diese Erkenntnis erst mal für sich zu behalten.   
„Aber was ist mit Geld?“   
„Erinnerst du dich an das Geld von Blackwell?“   
Natürlich erinnerte sich Max. Dieses Geld war eigentlich für einen Ausbau am Gebäude gedacht, aber die beiden Freundinnen hatten es mitgenommen um Frank zu bezahlen. Frank hatte dieses Geld aber nie gesehen. „Hast du es etwa immer noch Chloe?“ Die Blauhaarige nickte nur und sah weiter auf die Straße.  
  
Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und Chloe lenkte den Wagen auf einen Rastplatz. Der war genau so leer wir die ganze Straße. Eine einzelne Laterne stand mitten auf dem Platz und beleuchtete diesen schwach. Chloe stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. „Ich bin müde Max, weiter geht's heute nicht. Das war Max nur recht. Die letzte Nacht und der heutige Tag hatten sie so geschafft. Schon seit drei Tagen hatte Max nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ruhig geschlafen, als sie nach so langer Zeit wieder bei Chloe übernachtete. Diese Nacht blieb ihr im Gedächtnis, als die schönste Erinnerung an Arcadia Bay.  
Chloe ging derweil zur Ladefläche und holte eine Decke aus einem der Rucksäcke. Max stieg auch aus. Ihre Zweifel waren wieder da. Das Gras hatte keine lange Wirkung gezeigt. Wortlos stieg sie wieder ins Auto, um den Joint zu holen. Sie setzte ihn an die Lippen, gerade als Chloe um die Ecke kam. „Na musst du deine Nerven beruhigen?“ fragte Chloe. „Nein betäuben.“ kam es als Antwort. Chloe zuckte nur mit den Schultern und holte ihr Feuerzeug raus. Dieses mal konnte Max den Hustanfall unterdrücken. Nach zwei weiteren Zügen, gab Max den Joint an Chloe weiter. Diese nahm ebenfalls einen tiefen Zug und warf den Stummel anschließend weg. „Komm Max wir sollten etwas schlafen. Morgen geht’s weiter.“ Chloe kletterte ins Auto und zog die Sitzbank etwas nach vorn. Danach klappte sie die Rückenlehne etwas und fertig war ihr Nachtlager. „Na komm schon Max ich beiße nicht. Na gut vielleicht doch wenn du willst.“ fügte Chloe mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Nun musste Max ebenfalls lächeln. Sie kletterte in den Truck und legte sich neben Chloe. Diese breitete eine Decke um sie beide aus und gab Max einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. „Gute Nacht meine Liebe.“ flüsterte Chloe noch, aber Max war schon eingeschlafen. Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern, schloss ebenfalls die Augen und legte einen Arm um Max schlanken Körper. Ein Lächeln huschte über Max Gesicht.  
  
Unter der Laterne des Rastplatzes stand eine Person. Sie sah den Truck und ein lächelndes, bärtiges Gesicht erschien im Licht. Der Mann stand da und zupfte sich seine Handschuhe zurecht.


	5. Tag 2

Erste Lichtstrahlen zeigten sich am Horizont. Sie stiegen empor und beleuchteten einen rostigen Truck. Die Helligkeit schien Spaß daran zu haben, das innere des Wagens voll auszuleuchten. Im seinem inneren war ein genervtes Stöhnen zu hören.  
  
Max Caulfield öffnete langsam die Augen und gähnte leise. Hinter ihr lag Chloe Price. Diese hatte ihren tätowierten Arm eng um Max geschlungen und atmete in ihren Nacken. Max sah sich um. „So weit so gut. Ich scheine in der realen Welt zu sein. Kein Albtraum diese Nacht. Jedenfalls keiner an den ich mich erinnern kann.“ dachte sie und versuchte sich aus Chloes Griff zu lösen. „Denk nicht mal dran abzuhauen.“ Hörte Max hinter ihr ein Murmeln. „Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen.“ War ihre Antwort. Das war Chloe offenbar nicht genug, denn sie verstärkte ihren Griff um Max Bauch und ließ die Hand weiter nach unten gleiten. Kurz unterhalb von Max Bauchnabel stoppte Chloe die Abwärtsbewegung und küsste Max auf den Nacken. Voller Freude beobachtete sie, wie eine Gänsehaut an Max Nacken entstand. „Wir sollten aufstehen.“ Sagte Max, doch Chloe war noch nicht fertig. Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder ein Stück tiefer gleiten und fuhr über Max Intimzone. „Sollten wir?“ Fragte Chloe mit rauchiger Stimme, doch Max war nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten, als Chloe ihre Hand leicht auf und ab bewegte. Ein leises Wimmern kam von Max und Chloe lächelte böse. Ruckartig zog sie die Hand zurück, ließ Max los und setzte sich auf. „Ok, Zeit zum Aufstehen meine Kleine.“   
Max lag einfach noch da. Noch nie hatte jemand sie so berührt. Klar hatte sie es sich oft vorgestellt, aber das war tausendmal besser als alle ihre Gedanken zusammen. „Mach bitte weiter Chloe.“ Flehte Max. „Komm schon Randy Max, du hast selbst gesagt Zeit zum Aufstehen.“ Chloe grinste immer noch. Es tat gut Max etwas gelöster zu sehen, nach allem was passiert war.   
„Du bist tot Price.“ Max sprang auf und warf sich auf Chloe. Diese hatte allerdings mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet und sprang zurück.  
Max und Rachel waren sich vom Wesen her sehr ähnlich. Nicht das Wesen, welches sie nach außen trugen. Es war nur Fassade, dass merkte Chloe schnell. Sie machte es schließlich genauso. Hatte man allerdings Menschen da wo Chloe Max jetzt hatte, zeigten sie ihr wahres Wesen. Sowohl Max als auch Rachel wollten immer alles sofort und neigten deshalb zu überstürzten Aktionen. Das konnte Chloe gut nutzen, sowohl bei Rachel, als auch bei Max.  
„Wie tot Caulfield?“ fragte Chloe immer noch mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht und sprang aus dem Truck.  
„Ganz tot.“ Max versuchte noch Chloe festzuhalten, aber die Blauhaarige war schneller. Zack, war sie außerhalb des Wagens und schaute da herausfordernd zu Max. „Na was ist Hippie? Willst du jetzt aufstehen oder nicht?“ Max kletterte aus dem Truck und sprang auf Chloe zu. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Die kleine, zierliche Max warf sich gegen Chloe und gemeinsam fielen sie ins Gras. Chloe lachte nur, als Max sie in die Seite knuffte. Sie kugelten auf der angrenzenden Wiese herum und schließlich gewann Chloe die Oberhand. Da Chloe einen halben Kopf größer als Max und ihr körperlich klar überlegen war, war es für sie ein leichtes, Max Arme von ihrem Körper weg auf den Boden zu drücken. Chloe saß auf Max und sah auf sie herab. „Wer ist jetzt tot hä?“   
„Ich geb auf.“ Rief Max lachend.  
Chloe ließ Max los und ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin ins Gras fallen. Gemeinsam lagen sie einfach da und sahen in die Wolken. „Warum kann dieser Moment nicht ewig bleiben?“ fragte Max nach einiger Zeit. „Wag es ja nicht die Zeit zurückzudrehen.“ Sagte Chloe mit einem Grinsen. „Niemals!“ kam es sofort von Max.   
„Schon gut Mad Max war nur ne Warnung.“  
Chloe nahm sich eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und steckte sie an. Die Schachtel hielt sie Max hin. „Würg.“ War Max Reaktion.   
„Das hörte sich gestern aber anders an.“ Chloe zog grinsend an der Zigarette und blies den Rauch genüsslich aus. Max kramte in ihrer Tasche, holte ihre Kamera heraus und machte ein Selfie von sich und Chloe. Als das Bild aus der Kamera kam, nahm Chloe es in die Hand und sah es an. „Verdammt seh ich gut aus.“ kommentierte Chloe das Foto und gab Max einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auch Max betrachtete das Foto.  
„Verdammt seh ich gut aus.“ Max erschrak. Hatte Chloe das eben gesagt? Schon spürte sie Chloes Lippen an ihrer Wange. Max sprang auf und warf das Foto weg. „Fuck!“ Rief Max laut. „Was ist Max?“ Chloe stand ebenfalls auf und sah ihre Freundin fragend an.   
„Chloe ich bin grad wieder in die Vergangenheit gereist, ohne es zu wollen.“  
„Wie das?“  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab nur das Bild von uns gesehen und hab offenbar dahin zurückgespult.“  
Chloe sah sich um. „Das ist nicht gut.“  
Es war still um sie herum. Zu still. Max war das etwas unheimlich. Kein Laut war zu hören. Kein Vogel war zu hören oder zu sehen. Alles Leben versuchte offenbar sie oder diesen Ort zu meiden. Dann sah Max etwas. Es lag unter der Laterne, welche mitten auf dem Parkplatz stand. Sie ging auf die Laterne zu und hockte sich hin. „Was entdeckt Sherlock?“  
Max hob das gefundene Papier hoch.  
„Na und? Ein Fetzen Papier. Ganz toll.“  
„Chloe schau ihn dir genau an.“  
Chloe stieß eine Rauchwolke aus und nahm das Papier in die Hand. Ihr Gesicht wurde blass und die Zigarette fiel ihr aus dem Mund. Das Foto zeigte Max. Ihr Blick war voller Wut und Verzweiflung. Es war nur ihr Gesicht zu sehen, hinter einer weißen Wand. „Max das bist du.“ Chloe sah immer wieder von dem Bild zu Max und zurück. Diese nickte nur und drehte sich weg. „Max rede mit mir. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?“ Sie hielt ihre Freundin am Arm fest. Max drehte sich um. „Ich weiß es nicht Chloe. Das Foto wurde in einer anderen Realität von Mark Jefferson gemacht, kurz bevor David mich befreite. Ich weiß nicht wie es da hingekommen ist.“  
Mit Tränen in den Augen riss Max sich von Chloe los. Sie wollte das Foto nicht sehen. Sie wollte auch nicht an diesen grausamen Ort erinnert werden. Von niemandem. Am Auto angekommen, atmete Max tief durch und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sie zog die Beine an und fing an zu weinen. Chloe hatte alles aus der Entfernung gesehen. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Wer hatte das Foto da hingelegt? War Jefferson aus dem Gefängnis und dem Sturm entkommen? War es schon vor Max Zeitsprung dort oder war es eine Reaktion der Zeit auf ihrer beider Handeln? Chloe wusste es nicht. Sie wollte sich aber darüber auch keine Gedanken machen. Ihre einzige Priorität war von nun an Max. Keiner würde ihr je wieder so ein Leid zufügen, wie sie es ertragen musste. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Foto ließ sie es fallen und ging zu Max.  
  
Chloe ließ sich neben Max auf den Boden sinken und strich ihr beruhigend durch die braunen Haare. Max fiel Chloe in die Arme und weitere Tränen flossen. So saßen sie da und Chloe wartete, bis Max sich beruhigte. Irgendwann ebbte Max Tränenstrom ab und sie sah wieder zu Chloe. „Verdammt, ich brauch was zum rauchen.“ Chloe kramte in ihrer Jacke und holte schließlich die Schachtel Zigaretten hervor. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Max eine und Chloe reichte ihr Feuer. Nach dem ersten Zug entspannte Max sich etwas. Nach fünf weiteren Minuten des schweigenden Rauchens, stand Max schließlich auf und schnippte die Kippe weg. „Besser?“ fragte Chloe und Max nickte. „Willst du drüber reden?“ Als Antwort erhielt Chloe ein Kopfschütteln. „Chloe ich weiß nicht wie das Bild dahin gekommen ist. Ich hab es noch nicht mal aus dem Darkroom mitgenommen.“ Max sah Chloe mit einem Mal entsetzt an. „Weißt du was das bedeutet?“  
Chloe schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dieses Foto wurde in einer alternativen Zeitlinie gemacht, nicht in dieser.“ Chloe zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Du meinst jemand hat dieses Foto absichtlich dort platziert?“  
„Genau und das heißt, dass noch jemand die Möglichkeit hat durch die Zeit zu reisen.“  
„Und dieser Jemand verfolgt uns?“  
„Scheint so.“  
  
Chloe sah sich um. Niemand war zu sehen. „Dann sollten wir so schnell wie Möglich von hier verschwinden.“ Chloe machte sich sofort daran, dass Auto wieder fahrbereit zu bekommen. Max kletterte auf die Ladefläche und suchte sich etwas anderes zum Anziehen. In dem braunen Rucksack fand sie jedoch nur Chloes Klamotten. Chloe war größer und kräftiger als die zierliche Max, ihre Sachen würden ihr also nicht passen. „Was haben wir denn hier?“ Fragte Max sich, als sie plötzlich mit ihrer Hand auf kaltes Metall traf. Es war Davids Waffe. Max holte sie vorsichtig aus der Tasche und sah sie an. Die Trommel war geladen. Schnell legte Max die Waffe wieder zurück. Damit wollte sie nichts zu tun haben, aber das Problem mit der Kleidung bestand immer noch. Es blieb nur der blaue Rucksack. Darin fand Max Klamotten, die sie für Rachels hielt. Sie griff nach einer an den Oberschenkeln zerrissene Jeans und ein an den Ärmeln zerrissenes rotes Holzfällerhemd. Das musste vorerst reichen. Schnell zog Max sich die Klamotten an und verstaute alles wieder im Rucksack. „Fühlt sich komisch an die Klamotten einer Toten zu tragen.“ dachte Max sich, als sie sich im Autospiegel betrachtete. Max hasste sich für diese Gedanken. Klar war Rachel tot, aber das war ja nicht ihre Schuld. Oder doch? Hätte sie in der Zeit zurückreisen können, bevor Rachel ermordet werden würde? Zweifel machten sich in Max Kopf wieder breit. Was wäre wenn?  
Die kleine zweifelnde Max in ihrem inneren kam wieder zum Vorschein. Gestern war noch fast alles gut. Weniger Zweifel in ihrem Kopf, Max wusste genau wie sie diese ruhigstellen konnte. Sie griff aufs Armaturenbrett und nahm das Gras in die Hand. Die Tüte war noch gut gefüllt. Ungeschickt versuchte Max sich einen Joint zu drehen. Oft hatte sie es bei Chloe gesehen, so schwer konnte es nicht sein. Weit gefehlt, nach einigen Minuten sah Max entnervt zu Chloe. „Kannst du mir mal helfen?“ Chloe sah Max mit dem Gras in der Hand und nickte.  
  
Kurz darauf konnte Max ihre Zweifel wieder betäuben. Das Gras wirkte schnell und Max fiel in den Sitz um nicht umzufallen. Chloe setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und gemeinsam verließen sie den Rastplatz.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden schweigsamen Fahrens, entdeckten die beiden Freundinnen in der Ferne einige Häuser. Je näher sie kamen, umso mehr Häuser tauchten auf. „Chloe wo sind wir?“ Fragte Max und sah zu Chloe. Diese guckte auf den Tacho. „Ca. 250 Meilen von Arcadia Bay entfernt. Keine Ahnung wie dieser Ort heißt, aber vielleicht gibt es dort ein Motel oder so was in der Art.“ Sie fuhren in den Ort und Chloe fragte sich bis zu einem Hotel durch. Die Bewohner waren freundlich und empfahlen ihnen das „Three Rocks“ am anderen Ende des Ortes.  
Das Hotel lag etwas abseits der Straße, aber das war beiden nur recht. Chloe brauchte unbedingt eine Dusche und Max musste von ihrem Höhenflug geholt werden. Zwar sah sie keine bunten Farben oder wirre Strukturen, aber Chloe merkte, dass ihre Freundin high war, sehr high. Klar sie war das nicht gewöhnt. Max saß einfach da und sah teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster. Sie tat es nicht um high zu werden, dessen war Chloe sich sicher. Wenn Max einen rauchte, wirkte sie entspannter und was wichtiger war, keine Visionen und kein Nasenbluten mehr.  
Chloe hielt auf dem großen Parkplatz an und sah zu Max: „Komm Mad Max, wir sind da.“  
Max stieg ohne ein Wort aus und beide nahmen je einen Rucksack.   
Die Frau an der Rezeption wirkte entspannt und freundlich, trotz Chloes harschem Auftreten. „Willkommen im „Three Rocks“ die Damen. Haben sie reserviert?“ fragte die ältere Dame. „Nein haben wir nicht. Ist trotzdem noch Platz für uns?“   
„Aber natürlich. Welche Art von Zimmer darf es sein?“  
„Eins mit ner Dusche und einem großen Bett, wir kamen in letzter Zeit nicht zur Ruhe.“  
Max wurde rot und die Rezeptionistin lächelte nur. Sie reichte Chloe einen Schlüssel und erklärte ihr den Weg. „Ihr Zimmer ist im dritten Stock, linker Flur, Tür 324.“  
„Danke.“ war Chloes kurze Antwort.  
  
Parkplatz vor dem Hotel  
  
Hinter Chloes Auto stand ein Mann und sah am Hotel hoch.   
Sein Blick blieb am dritten Stock hängen. In seiner Hand hielt er ein zerknülltes Blatt Papier. Mit einem Kopfschütteln ging er auf den Eingang des Hotels zu.


	6. Chloes Tagebuch

Tag 2 nach dem Sturm ca. 22:30 Uhr  
  
Wir haben's geschafft. Wir sind dem Sturm endgültig entkommen, aber irgendwas stimmt immer noch nicht. Max hat ein Bild gefunden, welches gar nicht existieren dürfte.   
Und ach ja, Mad Max hat wieder mal die Zeit zurückgedreht. Manchmal möchte ich der kleinen einfach den Hals umdrehen. Kann sie nicht besser aufpassen verdammt????   
Wir sind in einem Hotel abgestiegen. Es ist in Ordnung, denn die haben eine Bar. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit sich besinnungslos zu saufen und zu hoffen, dass der Albtraum endlich ein Ende hat.   
Max ist einfach ins Bett gefallen und hat angefangen zu schnarchen. Ein Grund mehr zu trinken. Sie klingt, als wolle sie einen ganzen Wald abholzen.   
Vielleicht liegt das am Gras. Ach ja gar nicht erzählt. Non-drinking-clean-Max kifft!!!  
Muss an meinem schlechten Einfluss liegen. Hoffentlich bleibt sie beim Gras und begeht nicht den selben Fehler wie ich.  
  
Eine bald nicht mehr ganz so nüchterne Chloe


	7. Traumwelt

Warmes Licht breitete sich in dem Raum aus. Ich erwachte auf der Rückbank eines Autos. Ich sah mich um. Es war das Auto von Dad. Scheiße, ich dachte diese Phase hätte ich hinter mir. Dad saß am Steuer und sah geradeaus. Im Radio lief Countrymusik und Dad summte leise mit. Ich sah mich im Wagen um. Links neben mir lagen zwei leere Flaschen Schnaps. Ok ich hab mich betrunken, das war mein Ziel, aber warum war ich wieder hier? Das letzte mal hatte ich vor ca zwei Jahren von Dad geträumt.   
Langsam drehte Dad sich um. „Na gut geschlafen Chloe? War wohl ne lange Nacht.“   
„Du bist nicht echt, nichts von dem hier ist real.“ Dad sah mich nur lächelnd an und drehte sich wieder zur Straße hin um. „Du hast in der letzten Woche eine Freundin verloren und eine neue alte wiedergefunden Schatz. Das muss doch was bedeuten.“ Ich antwortete nicht direkt. Das musste ich auch nicht, denn es war ja nur in meinem Kopf. Wir fuhren weiter. Nach einiger Zeit passierten wir einen Baum. Es war der Baum, bei dem ich Rachel meine Liebe gestand. Rachel stand davor. Sie trug ihren Ohrring mit der Feder und sah mich kalt an. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Rachel so zornig gucken konnte. Dad hielt das Auto an. Ich hob die Hand, wie ich es vor Jahren schon tat, aber Rachel sah mich einfach nur an. Sie müsste jeden Moment anfangen zu brennen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Rachel stand einfach nur da und sah mich an. Plötzlich verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und ihr gesamtes Antlitz änderte sich. Ihre Haare verfärbten sich und ein Teil viel aus. An ihrer Wange entstand ein Loch und Maden krochen aus diesem. Ihre Augen waren verschwunden und leere Höhlen sahen mich an. Ich musste würgen. Das war nicht die Rachel aus meinen Erinnerungen oder doch? Es war offenbar die, welche wir auf dem Schrottplatz fanden.   
Mit einem mal waren Rachel und der Baum verschwunden. Ich drehte mich zu Dad um. Er blickte mich immer noch mit einem leichtem Lächeln an. Dad hob die rechte und deutete wieder zum Fenster hin. Max stand da. Auch sie sah mich einfach nur an und hob die Hand.   
Das machte die Sache aber nicht besser. Max Arme waren blutüberströmt. Ihre Pulsadern waren zerschnitten und trotzdem stand Max da und lächelte mich an. „Du siehst Chloe, der Tot folgt dir überall hin.“ Ich sah Dad entsetzt an. „Soll das heißen, Max wird sterben? Wegen mir?“   
„Ich weiß es nicht Chloe, ich kann dir nur raten gut auf sie aufzupassen, ich seh doch dass ihr beide euch sehr nahe steht.“ Dad zwinkerte mir zu. Eine Krähe landete auf Max Schulter und legte den Kopf schief. Max stand immer noch da und ihre rechte Hand berührte die Fensterscheibe. Ein roter Handabdruck entstand an der Scheibe.   
Ich hob die Hand um sie zu berühren, doch kurz bevor ich die Scheibe erreichen konnte, hörte ich eine Hupe.    
  
Dad.................


	8. Tag 3 'morgens'

"Three Rocks" 09:00  
  
Chloe erwachte mit einem stöhnen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf. „Verdammt wie viel hab ich letzte Nacht getrunken?“ fragte sie sich und schlug die Augen auf. Chloe musste grinsen, als sie zwei fast leere Flaschen Schnaps neben sich entdeckte. „Morgen Johnnie und Jack, war ein geiler Dreier letzte Nacht.“ dachte Chloe sich.  
Das Bett neben Chloe war leer. Mit einem mal war Chloe wach und schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Max?“ Unscharf erinnerte sich Chloe an ihren Traum. Max mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern, dieses Bild würde sie nie wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen.  
Sie hörte rauschendes Wasser aus dem Bad. Max war also im Bad. Die blauhaarige ging auf die Tür zum Bad zu und erschrak.  
Auf dem ganzen Boden zum Bad hin war Blut verteilt. So schnell sie konnte, stürmte Chloe auf die Badezimmertür zu. Die Bilder einer toten Max im Badezimmer eines Hotels, während sie selbst besoffen im Bett lag, würden sie ein leben lang verfolgen. Mit dieser Schuld konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr leben. Unschlüssig stand Chloe vor der Tür. Würde sie es wagen die Tür zu öffnen. Es bestand ja immer noch die Chance, dass Max noch lebte. Vorsichtig öffnete Chloe die Tür. Auch im Badezimmer war Blut verteilt, und die Dusche lief. Sie musste schon eine ganze Weile laufen, denn Chloe konnte vor lauter Dampf nichts sehen. Aber wo sie auch hinschaute, keine Max war zu sehen. Vorsichtig öffnete Chloe die Duschtür. Da war Max. Sie saß einfach in Klamotten unter dem Wasserstrahl, die Beine hatte sie angezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Ihr Kopf war mitten im Wasserstrahl. „Max?“ fragte Chloe vorsichtig, doch Max reagierte nicht. Sie saß einfach nur da. Chloe ging auf ihre Freundin zu und setzte sich zu ihr unter den Wasserstrahl. Warmes Wasser durchtränkte ihre Kleidung, doch das merkte Chloe gar nicht. Max saß einfach nur da und rührte sich nicht. Chloe saß einfach nur hinter ihrer Freundin und hielt sie fest. „Max was ist passiert? Wo kommt das ganze Blut her?“ Endlich regte sich Max. Wortlos hob sie ihre Arme und hielt sie in Chloes Blickfeld. Diese sog scharf Luft ein.  
Beide Arme von Max waren mit Symbolen versehen. Sie waren mit einem scharfen Gegenstand in Max Haut geritzt worden. Diese Symbole waren Chloe völlig unbekannt. Sie schienen in einer anderen Sprache verfasst worden zu sein. „Max warst du das?“ Als Antwort erhielt sie ein Kopfschütteln. Chloe nahm Max in die Arme und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. Als sie das Blut sah, war sie tausend Tode gestorben und im Moment war sie einfach froh, dass Max noch lebte.  
Chloe besah sich Max Arme genauer. Die Schnitte waren tief, würden also erhalten bleiben, aber keine wichtige Arterie schien betroffen zu sein. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, wusste was er tat. „Weißt du wer das getan hat Max?“ Ein Schulterzucken war die einzige Antwort, die Max geben konnte.  
Chloe wusste nicht mehr weiter. Offenbar war jemand über Nacht in ihr Zimmer gekommen und hatte Max das angetan. Aber wer würde so etwas tun? Chloe stand auf und zog Max mit sich. Diese ließ es einfach geschehen und wehrte sich nicht, machte aber auch keine Anstalten zu helfen. Schwer atmend zog Chloe ihre Freundin aus der Dusche, machte das Wasser aus und öffnete eines der Fenster. Max blieb derweil einfach mitten im Bad sitzen und besah ihre Arme. Der rechte war mit seltsamen Symbolen und Schriften versehen. Sie erinnerten an eine Mischung aus Arabisch und Griechisch. Der linke Arm war ebenfalls mit Wörtern versehen, diese konnte Max aber lesen.  
„Max will die“. Max schluchzte laut und brach zusammen. Fast wäre sie mit dem Kopf auf die Fliesen aufgeschlagen, hätte Chloe sie nicht aufgefangen. Max reagierte nicht mehr auf äußere Einflüsse und blieb einfach so wie sie war mit offenen Augen liegen. Chloe wusste nicht mehr weiter. Vorsichtig entkleidete sie Max und sich selbst, nahm ein großes Handtuch zur Hand und machte sich daran sie beide von dem Wasser zu befreien. Max ließ es einfach geschehen.   
Als beide wieder trocken waren, stand Chloe auf und ging aus dem Bad. Gestern hatte sie auf dem Flur einen Verbandskasten gesehen, darin würden sicher Verbände drin sein. Sie sperrte die Tür auf. „Seltsam.“ dachte sie. „Wenn über Nacht jemand hier drin war, warum sollte er beim Verlassen wieder die Tür abschließen.“ Chloe beschloss sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt musste erst mal Max versorgt werden. Der Flur war menschenleer. Chloe war immer noch nackt, aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Im Treppenhaus fand Chloe schließlich wonach sie suchte. Sie riss den Kasten von der Wand und lief zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
Ein älteres Paar kam grad die Treppe hoch und blieb erschrocken stehen, als sie Chloe entdeckten. „Geht es ihnen gut?“ fragte der ältere Herr freundlich, aber Chloe reagierte nicht und war schon wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Das ältere Paar sah ihr verdutzt hinterher „Amerikaner...“, zuckte mit den Schultern und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter.   
Max saß immer noch da und besah ihre Arme. Chloe öffnete den Verbandskasten und nahm zwei Verbände raus, jeweils einen für jeden Arm. Mit großer Vorsicht nahm Sie Max linken Arm und umwickelte ihn mit einem Verband, welcher sofort das auslaufende Blut aufnahm. Denselben Vorgang wiederholte Chloe mit Max rechtem Arm. Anschließend hob sie Max hoch und trug sie aufs Bett. Als Max im Bett lag, zog Chloe die Decke über Max. Anschließend zog Chloe sich etwas an. Sie fand ihr weißes Top mit dem Auge der Vorsehung und eine blaue Jeans, natürlich zerrissen. Es war Zeit für Chloe auf Spurensuche zu gehen. Auf dem Bett war kein Blut zu sehen. Dass musste bedeuten, der oder die Unbekannte hatte Max aus dem Bett geholt und ihr die Schnitte vor und im Badezimmer zugefügt. Hier war das meiste Blut zu sehen, aber keine Spuren eines Kampfes. Max hatte sich also nicht gewehrt. Entnervt schüttelte Chloe den Kopf. Keine Spuren waren zu erkennen. Kein Messer oder Rasierklinge, mit denen die Schnitte hätten getan werden können. Der Täter muss sein Werkzeug also wieder mitgenommen haben. Chloe besah das Türschloss. Der Schlüssel steckte von innen und die Tür war abgeschlossen. Das Fenster war ebenfalls verschlossen.  
Ein schrecklicher Verdacht überkam Chloe. Sie sprang auf und lief zu ihrem Rucksack. Sie griff nach dem Revolver von David und durchsuchte das ganze Hotelzimmer. Aber nirgends fand sie jemanden. Erleichtert ließ sie die Waffe wieder im Rucksack verschwinden.  
Max hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht bewegt. Sie lag einfach nur da und starrte an die Decke. Chloe war das unheimlich. Sie legte sich neben Max und nahm sie in die Arme. Vorsichtig strich sie über Max Lippen und küsste sie sanft. Das schien Max etwas zu beruhigen, denn sie öffnete den Mund leicht und erlaubte somit Chloes Zunge in sie einzudringen. Dieser Einladung kam die Blauhaarige gern nach. Max brachte ihre Zunge ebenfalls ins Spiel und schlang die verbundenen Arme um Chloes Hals.  
  
Chloes Zunge schmeckte nach Schnaps und Zigaretten, aber das war Max egal. Sie wollte Chloe einfach nur nah bei sich haben. Max war am Ende. Sie wusste nicht was diese Muster auf ihren Armen bedeuten sollten, aber es war sicher nichts gutes. Als sie mitten in der Nacht erwachte, lag sie in Klamotten mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln im Bad. Sie war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen oder die Augen zu öffnen. Keiner der Muskeln im Körper wollte reagieren. Sie spürte nichts und doch wusste sie, dass etwas mit ihr passieren würde. So hilflos fühlte sich Max das letzte mal im Darkroom, als Jefferson sie betäubte um diese widerlichen Fotos schießen zu können. Aber Max wollte darüber nicht mehr nachdenken, jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Jetzt fühlte sie wieder etwas. Sie fühlte wie Chloes und ihre Zunge sich umspielten, Chloes warmen Körper auf ihrer nackten Haut, einfach alles. Max wollte mehr fühlen.  
Chloe sog überrascht Luft ein, als auf einmal Bewegung in Max kam. Eine schnelle Drehung von Max und sie lag auf Chloe. Diese war zu überrascht um zu reagieren, da Max sich bis eben fast gar nicht rührte.  
  
Chloe betrachtete Max, wie sie nackt auf ihr saß. Das Bettlaken war verrutscht und gewährt Chloe tiefe Einblicke. Sie grinste diabolisch und sah herausfordernd zu Max. „Was nun Hippie?“ Max reagierte nicht auf die Provokation, sie wusste eh was sie wollte. Sie wollte Chloe, jetzt und für immer bei sich haben. „Fick mich.“ hauchte Max. Chloe grinste Max an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Die Blauhaarige befreite sich dabei gekonnt aus Max Umklammerung und drehte Max so, dass Chloe jetzt auf Max saß. „So ich soll es dir machen ja?“ fragte Chloe immer noch grinsend. Ein sehnsüchtiges Nicken von Max war die Antwort. „So wie im Auto?“ Max funkelte Chloe an. „Wag es nicht Price.“   
Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern und führte ihre Hände langsam in Richtung von Max Brüsten. Max begann zu zittern, alles war so intensiv. Mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen streichelte Chloe die Brüste ihrer Freundin. Sie konnte sich selbst kaum zurückhalten, zwang sich aber zur Beherrschung. Immerhin war das Max erstes Mal, das konnte Chloe sofort erkennen. Sie erbebte bei jeder Bewegung, welche Chloe ihr präsentierte und Chloe genoss dieses Gefühl der Macht über Max.  
So musste sich Rachel jedes Mal gefühlt haben. Rachel war in ihrer beider Beziehung immer der dominierende Part gewesen. Sie konnte natürlich vom Wesen her sehr einnehmend sein, so bekam Chloe es nicht immer mit. Mal dachte Chloe, sie wäre die treibende Kraft, aber am Ende bekam Rachel immer das was sie wollte.  
„Wie gut dass Max eine so schlechte Schauspielerin ist.“ dachte Chloe sich, während sie ihre Hände tiefer gleiten ließ. Nicht überstürzt, nicht hastig, sondern vorsichtig und langsam. Chloe wollte jede Emotion in Max Gesicht sehen, den Moment in sich aufnehmen und nie wieder loslassen. Langsam senkte Chloe den Kopf und biss spielerisch in Max rechte Brustwarze. Max sog scharf Luft ein und stöhnte auf, als Chloe mit ihrer Zunge über selbige leckte. Nach einigen Sekunden hob Chloe den Kopf und gab Max einen langen Kuss, während sie ihre Hände tiefer gleiten ließ. Auf Höhe des Bauchnabels stoppte Chloe ihre Abwärtsbewegung. „Wag es nicht mich schon wieder in so einem Zustand zurückzulassen Price.“ brachte Max hervor. Chloe löste sich von Max und grinste sie an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Chloe ihre Hand tiefer gleiten und drang sanft in Max ein. Diese griff ins Bettzeug und biss sich selbst in die Hand um nicht laut zu schreien. Chloe bewegte ihre Hand langsam vor und zurück und genoss es, wie Max sich unter ihr wand. Langsam zog Chloe die Hand zurück, rutschte an Max runter und ließ ihre Lippen über Max Oberkörper gleiten.   
Max ganzer Körper zitterte. Sie wollte selbst aktiv werden, wollte den Augenblick aber nicht versauen. Chloe war auf diesem Gebiet erfahrener als Max, klar in den fünf Jahren ihrer Abwesenheit hatte sich Chloe weiterentwickelt. Vermutlich war Rachel nicht Chloes erste Bettgeschichte, immerhin hatte sie Kondome auf ihrem Zimmer gehabt. Max hingegen hatte sich komplett auf die Fotografie konzentriert. “Was soll das Max? Genieß den Augenblick und verschwende mal keinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft.” rief Max sich selbst zur Ordnung.  
Chloe hatte in der Zwischenzeit Max Schambereich erreicht. Die Berührung von Chloes Zunge mit Max Lippen brachten sie wieder in die Gegenwart. Mit gezielten Stößen brachte Chloe Max schnell zum Höhepunkt. Max ganzer Körper bäumte sich auf und sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ein heiserer Schrei kam aus Max Kehle und Chloe lächelte siegessicher. Als Chloe sich wieder auf Max Augenhöhe arbeitete, merkte sie wie schwer Max atmete. Immer noch grinsend schob sich Chloe in Max Gesichtsfeld. Max lächelte Chloe an. “Danke.” war alles was sie im Moment sagen konnte. “Jederzeit Kleine.” Chloe legte sich neben Max und gemeinsam sahen sie an die Decke. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in Chloe. Sie Griff Max bei den Armen und zog sie auf sich drauf.   
“Was soll das denn werden?” fragte Max überrascht.   
“Jetzt bin ich dran.”  
“Wir hatten doch grad Sex.”  
“Falsch Schätzchen, du hattest Sex, jetzt bin ich dran.”   
Max musste grinsen. “Na gut 'Schätzchen', runter mit den Klamotten.” Das ließ sich Chloe nicht zweimal sagen. Nach einigen Sekunden trug Chloe nur noch ihre Patronenhalskette. Max sah an Chloe hinab und musste lachen. “Was? Es war noch Farbe übrig.” Max lachte nur noch lauter. “Warum überrascht mich das nicht?” Chloe war das zu blöd. Sie zog Max zu sich und zwang ihr einen Kuss auf. Max ließ es geschehen und ihre Hände begaben sich auf Entdeckertour. Chloe ließ ihr freien Lauf. Ihre mangelnde Erfahrung machte Max mit Abenteuerlust und Neugier wieder wett. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Max mit ihren Händen und ihren Lippen alles an Chloe erkundet. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Chloe sich nicht bewegt und genoss einfach nur die Berührungen einer anderen Frau. Max war neugierig, was Chloe nur recht war, aber so langsam war es an der Zeit die Initiative zu ergreifen. Chloe ergriff Max Hand und führte diese zwischen ihre Beine. Max sah Chloe in die Augen und nickte. Langsam arbeitete Max sich in Chloe vor, welche anfing zu stöhnen. Max grinste dreckig und beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen. Chloes Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und Max erhöhte ihre Anstrengungen, Chloe zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Chloe bäumte sich auf und Griff dabei nach Max. Diese fiel auf Chloe und erhielt einen langen Zungenkuss.  
Schwer atmend erhob sich Chloe und schob dabei Max auf Seite. “Sollten wir bald wiederholen.” stellte Chloe mit einem Grinsen fest. Max lag einfach da und lächelte Chloe an. “Wäre mir ein Vergnügen.” antwortete Max müde. Bald darauf war Max eingeschlafen. Chloe kuschelte sich an Max, als sie auf einmal Müdigkeit überkam. “Seltsam, sonst werde ich nach dem Sex nie müde.” dachte sich Chloe, da fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.  
  
Der Türknauf drehte sich. Ein Mann mit braunem Bart und Brille kam lautlos herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er blickte auf das Schloss und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu und blieb vor der schlafenden Max stehen.  
  
“Hallo junge Miss Caulfield.”


	9. Tag 3 'später'

„Three Rocks“ 15:00  
  
Max riss die Augen auf. Hatte da eben jemand ihren Namen gesagt? Vor ihr stand jemand. Ein Mann mit einem grünen Einteiler und rosa Handschuhen, welche seinen gesamten Unterarm bedeckten. Max hob den Blick. Sie starrte in ein bärtiges Gesicht, welches sie anlächelte. Unfähig auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen, lag Max da und starrte ihn an. „Samuel.“ flüsterte sie, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Der bärtige Mann nickte. „Junge Miss Caulfield wir müssen uns unterhalten.“  
  
Chloe öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Was waren dass für Stimmen? Die eine war Max, aber die andere? Sie war ihr bekannt, wusste aber nicht woher. Egal er war hier eingedrungen und stand vor Max. Chloe wollte nicht schon wieder tatenlos herumliegen. Sie rührte sich leicht und fokussierte ihren Rucksack, dann sprang sie aus dem Bett um die Waffe zu erreichen. Samuel drehte den Kopf. „Das würde ich nicht tun Miss Price.“ Chloe erstarrte in der Bewegung. Der Rucksack war in greifbarer Nähe, doch Chloe war nicht in der Lage, auch nur ihre Augenlider zu bewegen. Samuel ging um das Bett herum und an Chloe vorbei. Er kniete sich vor dem Rucksack nieder und nahm den Revolver heraus. Ein klacken folgte, danach ertönte das Klappern von Metall auf dem Hotelboden. Samuel hatte alle Patronen aus der Waffe entfernt und warf diese mit einem Laut der Verachtung aufs Bett. Weder Max noch Chloe waren in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Eine seltsame Kraft hielt sie fest. Samuel ging wieder auf Max zu und hockte sich vor sie, sodass ihre Augen sich auf selber Höhe befanden. Max sah Samuel in die Augen. Sie blickten freundlich auf sie. „Faszinierend.“ murmelte Samuel und nach einer Handbewegung waren sowohl Max als auch Chloe aus ihrer Starre befreit.  
Es war als wäre sie von jemandem gehalten worden und dieser jemand hatte Chloe grad losgelassen. Ihr Gehirn und ihre Muskeln konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren und sie fiel einfach vornüber.  
Samuel stand auf und ging zu einem der Sessel, wo er sich niederließ. Chloe rappelte sich auf und stellte sich neben Max. Diese setzte sich auf und sah zu Samuel. „Was sind sie?“ fragte Max neugierig. Samuel lächelte unentwegt. „Ich bin wie sie Miss Caulfield, nur erfahrener.“ Max Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Also wussten Sie es die ganze Zeit?“ Samuels lächeln verschwand. „Nein junge Max, erst der Tornado hat mir Gewissheit verschafft.“ ein Anflug von Bedauern erschien auf Samuels Gesicht. „Heißt das Sie sind ebenfalls in der Lage die Zeit zurückzudrehen Samuel?“ schaltete sich nun auch Chloe ein. Sie setzte sich neben Max und sah ebenfalls neugierig zu Samuel. Die leere Waffe neben ihr war uninteressant geworden. „Ja ich konnte es ebenfalls, aber das ist lange her. Ich bin schon seit 18 Jahren nicht mehr in der Lage dazu.“ Samuel sagte dies ohne jede Gefühlsregung. Weder Max noch Chloe konnten sagen, ob er sich darüber freute oder nicht. „Wie kam es dazu Samuel? Wieso bin ich zu so etwas in der Lage?“ Max hatte so viele Fragen, aber Samuel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht junge Max. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben überall nach Antworten gesucht.In Seattle, New York und Arcadia Bay, aber alle Spuren führten mich nach Blackwell.“ Max atmete ein. „Ist Blackwell zerstört?“ Samuel nickte in Max Richtung. Chloe sprang auf.   
„Was ist mit dem Rest von Arcadia Bay Samuel?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht Miss Price, aber ich denke, dass es komplett zerstört wurde. Es tut mir Leid.“  
In Samuels Gesicht machte sich Trauer breit und er senkte den Blick.  
  
Chloe brach in Tränen aus und stürmte aus dem Raum. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Sie verließ so schnell sie konnte das Hotel und stürmte in den angrenzenden Wald. Hier erlaubte sie sich zusammenzubrechen. Auf dem Waldboden liegend, heulte sie Rotz und Wasser. Sie trauerte um alle, welche wegen ihr gestorben waren. Ihre Mutter, ihre Bekannten, ja sogar um Frank und David.  
Ein blauer Schmetterling landete vor Chloes Augen. Sie sah auf. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“ fragte Chloe mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich muss schon etwas verrückt sein, wenn ich mit Schmetterlingen rede.“ stellte sie ironisch fest. Der Schmetterling blieb einfach vor ihr sitzen und bewegte sich nicht. Vorsichtig nahm Chloe ihn auf den Finger und besah ihn genauer. Er sah genau so aus, wie der auf dem Foto, welches Max am Leuchtturm zerrissen hatte. Der Schmetterling breitete seine Flügel aus und flog wieder davon und ließ Chloe mit ihren Gedanken allein. Chloe legte sich wieder auf den weichen Waldboden und nahm eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und steckte diese an. Sie musste allein sein und nachdenken.  
  
Max sah Chloe nach. Auch über Max Antlitz liefen Tränen. Sie stand ebenfalls auf um Chloe zu folgen, aber ein Blick von Samuel und sie setzte sich wieder hin. „Wie haben sie die Kraft verloren Samuel und hatten ihre Zeitreisen auch solche Konsequenzen?“ Samuel legte den Kopf schief. „Nein Max, nicht in einem solchen Ausmaß. Ich habe niemandem das Leben gerettet und nicht versucht jedermanns Freund zu sein. Es war nie meine Art.“ Max sah zum Boden. „Also hab ich es übertrieben?“ Samuel nickte. „Es scheint so junge Max.“  
Ein neuer Gedanke kam in Max Gedächtnis. Das Foto aus dem Darkroom. „Samuel waren sie das mit dem Foto auf dem Parkplatz?“ fragte Max und erntete ein nicken von Samuel. „Aber wie sind Sie an das Bild gekommen? Es ist hier nie gemacht worden?“ Samuel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Stimmt, aber ich habe gelernt in andere Parallelwelten vorzudringen.“ Max schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstand nichts mehr. Samuel zog langsam seinen Handschuh aus und zeigte Max seinen Arm. Es waren dieselben Symbole, welche an Max Arm waren. Ungläubig sah sie wieder in Samuels Gesicht. „Also waren Sie das gestern?“ Samuel nickte. „So Leid es mit tut junge Max, aber ich musste eingreifen. Ihre Zeitreise auf dem Parkplatz, wäre nur der Anfang gewesen. Diese Symbole verhindern die Zeitreisen und damit schlimmeres.“ Max sah ihn an. „Dann danke schätze ich.“ Schweigen trat ein. Max betrachtete ihren Arm. Sie wusste nicht ob das was Samuel ihr angetan hatte gut oder schlecht war, aber sie war froh, dass Chloe sie allein gelassen hatte. Chloe hätte sich wahrscheinlich auf Samuel gestürzt und ihn dafür umgebracht. Samuel war aber noch nicht fertig mit seinen Ausführungen. Er saß da und wartete geduldig, bis Max Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm galt. „Diese Symbole halten die Parallelwelten aber nicht davon ab Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen.“ Max sah Samuel an.  
„Können sie auch auf meine Welten zugreifen?“  
„Nur sehr eingeschränkt, da Sie in diesem Darkroom die Zeit so oft manipuliert haben, war es einfacherer dahin vorzudringen.“  
„Und da haben Sie das Foto mitgenommen?“  
„So ist es. Ich wollte wissen, wie weit ihre Fähigkeiten schon entwickelt sind. Glücklicherweise haben Sie es sofort weggeschmissen.“  
Max sah sich ihren anderen Arm an. „Waren Sie auch das?“ Samuel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein junge Max, dass waren Sie selbst. Gerade als ich fertig war, griffen Sie nach der Klinge und ritzten sich selbst die Sätze ein. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern.“ Samuel erhob sich.   
„Ich sollte jetzt gehen Miss Caulfield. Ich hoffe dass Sie finden wonach Sie und Miss Price suchen.“   
„Wonach suchen wir denn Samuel?“  
„Nach Antworten.“  
„Und wo werden wir die finden?“  
„Dass müssen sie allein raus finden.“  
Er drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür. „Samuel einen Moment.“ Samuel blieb tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Was gibt es noch Miss Caulfield?“  
„Wie konnten sie Chloe davon abhalten die Waffe zu erreichen?“  
Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte Samuels Lippen.  
„Es ist besser, wenn Sie nicht alles wissen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Samuel durch die Tür.  
  
Max saß immer noch auf dem Bett. Sie musste sich erst mal sammeln und die ganzen Infos von Samuel verarbeiten. Sie konnte also nicht mehr in die Vergangenheit reisen. Das war gut, aber Max spürte auch nicht das Verlangen irgendetwas zu ändern. Sie musste mit den Resultaten ihrer Handlungen leben, denn ab jetzt waren sie endgültig. Max besah sich ihren bandagierten linken Arm. „Das war ich?“ fragte sie sich selbst. „Warum hab ich das gemacht?“   
Samuel hatte ihr zwar einige Fragen beantwortet, aber eine Vielzahl neuer aufgeworfen. Max musste sich jetzt erst mal beruhigen. Sie nahm die Waffe und die Patronen auf und warf letzteres in den Müllschlucker. Die Waffe legte sie zurück in den Rucksack. „Noch mal kann ich dich nicht retten Chloe.“ In Chloes Rucksack fand sie auch noch wonach sie suchte. Sie griff nach dem Joint und einem Feuerzeug und legte sich aufs Bett. Dort steckte sich Max den Joint an und zog genüsslich dran. Ihr war es egal, dass im Eingangsbereich des Hotels etwas von nicht auf den Zimmern rauchen stand. „Von kiffen verboten stand nirgends etwas.“ dachte sie und musste grinsen.  
  
Chloe stand auf. „Lange genug nachgedacht Price, Zeit nach Max zu sehen.“ Langsam ging sie wieder aufs Hotel zu. Der Tag war schon fast wieder vorbei und die Sonne tauchte den Wald in ein dämmerndes Licht. „Max würde sofort ihre Kamera raus holen und ein Foto schießen.“ dachte sich Chloe bei dem Anblick.  
Wieder im Hotel angekommen, ging Chloe direkt zum Fahrstuhl. Im dritten Stock angekommen, stieg ihr ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. Grinsend ging Chloe auf ihr Zimmer zu und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Max lag auf dem Bett und zog genüsslich an dem Joint. Von Samuel war nichts zu sehen. „Max wo ist Samuel?“ fragte Chloe ihre Freundin. „Weg.“ war die knappe Antwort.   
Chloe ging auf Max zu und nahm ihr den Joint weg.   
„Hey!“  
„Das ist meiner Reggae Max.“ kam es von Chloe und sie selbst nahm einen tiefen Zug. Anschließend ging sie zum Fenster und warf den Stummel hinaus. Max setzte sich in einen der Sessel und sah Chloe schweigend an. Nachdem Chloe das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, stellte sie sich vor Max und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
„Was interessantes zwischen dir und Samuel rausgekommen?“  
„Ich kann nicht mehr die Zeit manipulieren.“  
„Das ist gut oder?“  
„Ist es.“  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“  
„Du meinst was haben wir jetzt vor?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht Chloe. Das Gespräch mit Samuel hat mich ganz verwirrt. Er sprach von Antworten, welche wir finden sollen. Wo wollte oder konnte er mir nicht sagen. Er war es auch, der mir diese Symbole eingeritzt hat. Er hatte dieselben auf seinem Arm.“  
  
Chloes Gesicht färbte sich rot vor Zorn und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
„Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege, dann.....“  
„Chloe er hat das richtige getan, glaub ich. Diese Symbole verhindern, dass ich die Zeit manipuliere und alles verschlimmere.“  
Chloe atmete aus und ließ die Hände sinken. Der zornige Ausdruck verschwand aber nicht ganz aus ihrem Gesicht. Max stand auf und ging auf ihre Freundin zu und strich mit der rechten Hand über ihre Wange. Chloe ergriff Max Hand und küsste diese. Die beiden sahen sich an. „Wenn dieser Moment nur eine Ewigkeit dauern könnte.“ dachte sich Chloe, schlang ihre Arme um Max Hals und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Also was hast du für uns beide geplant Max?“ fragte Chloe ihre Freundin. In diesem Moment brummte Max Handy. Die beiden zuckten zusammen. „Du hast ein Handy dabei Max?“ fragte Chloe ungläubig. Max war nicht minder verwundert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es noch in der Tasche war.“ Max griff nach ihrer Umhängetasche und kippte den Inhalt aufs Bett. Da lag Max Handy. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Max es in die Hand und entsperrte es. Sie blickte zu Chloe.   
  
„Es ist eine Nachricht von meinem Vater.“


	10. Tag 3 'nachts'

_„Three Rocks“ 22:00_  
  
Max starrte auf ihr Handy. Es war überschwemmt mit Nachrichten. Die meisten davon waren von ihren Eltern. Max wunderte sich, wie sie und Chloe dieses häufige Vibrieren überhören konnten.  
  
„Max wenn du das liest, melde dich bitte sofort. Papa.“  
  
Unschlüssig sah Max zu Chloe. „Worauf wartest du Max? Ruf deine Eltern an.“ sagte Chloe. Max blickte wieder auf ihr Telefon und wählte mit zitternden Fingern die Nummer von Zuhause. Bei der letzten Ziffer stockte sie. „Was soll ich ihnen den sagen Chloe?“ Diese zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Max hasste es wenn sie das tat, es hatte etwas von „Willst du mich verarschen?“  
„Hallo Dad hier Max. Ich bin noch am Leben, da ich in der Zeit zurückreisen konnte. So hab ich den Tornado, den ich selbst damit verursacht habe überlebt. Und ach ja, ich treib‘s jetzt mit Chloe.“  
Chloe grinste anzüglich und Max schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Zu direkt?“  
„Etwas.“  
Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „War nur so ne Idee.“  
Max nahm das Handy ans Ohr. Nach zweimaligem klingeln wurde am anderen Ende abgehoben. „Max?“ meldete sich eine müde Männerstimme. Max Herz machte einen Sprung. „Hallo Dad.“  
„Oh Max du bist es wirklich.“ Die Stimme hatte sich komplett von müde zu erleichtert gewandelt. Max glaubte sogar ein schluchzen hören zu können. „Max wo bist du? Wir haben in den Nachrichten gesehen, was in Arcadia Bay passiert ist. Max, es ist vollkommen zerstört.“ Die Stimme überschlug sich. „Max unser ganzer Heimatort ist nicht mehr, einfach weg.“ Max holte tief Luft und überlegte ihre nächsten Worte mehrmals.  
„Ich weiß Dad, ich hab es mit angesehen.“  
„Wo bist du?“  
„Wir sind in einem Hotel im Osten Oregons, nennt sich „Three Rocks“.“  
„Wir?“  
„Chloe ist bei mir.“ Antwortete Max und nahm Chloes Hand.  
„Chloe Price? Das sind gute Neuigkeiten Max.“ Max fing an zu weinen. Sie hatte die Stimme ihres Vaters so vermisst. Dass er seine Tränen nicht zurückhielt, verschlimmerte die Sache nur noch. Chloe kam näher zu Max und nahm diese tröstend in die Arme. Auch unter ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Ryan Caulfield wartete am anderen Ende der Leitung, bis seine Tochter sich wieder meldete.   
„Max, ihr beide solltet so schnell wie möglich nach Seattle kommen, damit wir über alles reden können.“ Max nickte. „Ok Dad, aber es sind ca. 700 Meilen bis nach Seattle, das dauert ein paar Tage.“  
„Ich weiß Max, nur kommt einfach. Deine Mutter und ich sind fast gestorben vor Angst.“  
„Ok Dad, wir machen uns so bald wie möglich auf den Weg.“ Antwortete Max nach einem kurzen Blick zu Chloe, welche ihr zunickte.  
“ Alles klar und Max?“  
„Ja?“  
„Passt auf euch auf.“ Ein Klicken verriet Max, dass ihr Dad aufgelegt hatte.  
  
 _Seattle 22:10_  
  
Ryan Caulfield legte das Telefon weg. Er musste sich setzen und seinen Puls beruhigen. Als das Telefon klingelte, war er wie jedes Mal aufgesprungen. Meist waren es aber Anrufe von Freunden und Familienmitgliedern, die wissen wollten ob es etwas Neues über Max Verbleib zu berichten gab. Als er dann aber die Stimme seiner Tochter hörte, brach er in Tränen aus.  
Er und Vanessa hatten es in den Nachrichten gesehen. Arcadia Bay war vollkommen zerstört. Nichts war mehr da wo es einst war. Selbst der Leuchtturm, das älteste Gebäude und Wahrzeichen von Arcadia Bay war nur noch eine Ruine. Die Bergungsarbeiten gingen nur sehr schleppend bis gar nicht voran, da der Wasserspiegel konstant anstieg. Der Tornado hatte die Rückhaltebecken und die Dämme außerhalb des Ortes stark beschädigt. Ein Großteil des Ortes war schon überflutet und die Feuerwehr versuchte gemeinsam mit der Armee die Dämme wieder zu schließen. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen wie Ryan fand. Schon vor 10 Jahren wurde gesagt: Wenn auch nur einer dieser alten Dämme bricht, wird Arcadia Bay untergehen. Und jetzt waren alle drei gebrochen. Überdies war der ganze Ort zur Sperrzone erklärt worden. Nur Feuerwehr, Ärzte und die Armee hatten Zutritt. Die Presse musste draußen bleiben, was eine sichere Berichterstattung nahezu unmöglich machte. Nach Vermutungen einiger von der Presse hinzugezogenen „Experten“, gab es nur eine Handvoll Überlebender. Der Tornado war innerhalb kürzester Zeit entstanden, es gab also keine Vorwarnzeit. Auch ungewöhnlich war die Entstehung des Tornados. Er entstand den Spuren nach auf dem Wasser. Aus diesem Grund vermuteten viele, dass es sich um einen Hurricane gehandelt hatte, aber Meteorologen verneinten. Ein Hurricane könne nicht innerhalb so kurzer Zeit und vor allem nicht an der Westküste, nur wenige Kilometer vom Festland entfernt, entstehen. Diese ganzen Erklärungen interessierten Ryan aber gar nicht. Seine über alles geliebte Tochter war am Leben und außer Gefahr. Außerdem hatte sie Chloe Price bei sich. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob sich Ryan und ging nach oben. Seine Frau hatte sich vor einer Stunde schlafen gelegt. Er selbst hatte seit ca. 72 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen, voller Sorge den Anruf von Max zu verpassen.  
Ryan fand seine Frau im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. Das Licht im Schlafzimmer war gedimmt. Ryan ging auf seine Frau zu und sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren rot gefärbt. Sie hatte wieder geweint. Der Verlust ihres Geburtsorts und der Eventuelle Tot ihrer Tochter hatten sie sehr mitgenommen. Ryan kniete sich neben seine Frau uns flüsterte: „Gute Neuigkeiten Vanessa.“ Seine Frau riss die Augen auf und sprang kerzengerade aus dem Bett. „Was neues von Max?“ fragte sie mit belegter Stimme und Ryan nickte. „Sie lebt und ist in Sicherheit. Chloe Price ist auch bei ihr.“ Vanessa umarmte ihren Mann und fing vor Freude an zu schluchzen. „Gott sei Dank, Gott sei Dank, unsere Max lebt.“ Das Stehen fiel ihr schwer. Ihre Knie fingen an zu zittern und Ryan musste sie festhalten. Vorsichtig legte er sie wieder aufs Bett und setzte sich daneben. „Wird sie kommen?“ fragte Vanessa nach einiger Zeit und Ryan nickte.  
„Ja, aber es ist ein weiter Weg.“  
„Hauptsache sie kommt gesund an.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch.“  
  
 _„Three Rocks“ 22:10_  
  
Max legte auf und sah zu Chloe. „Wir sollten uns so bald wie möglich auf den Weg machen.“ Chloe nickte. „Wusste dein Vater etwas neues von Arcadia Bay?“ Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Er sagt der ganze Ort ist zerstört. Es tut mir so leid.“ Chloe konnte nur nicken, wollte die Hoffnung aber nicht aufgeben, dass ihre Mutter vielleicht noch leben würde. Entschlossen griff sie nach Max Handy und wählte die Nummer ihrer Mutter. Nun war es an Max Chloe bei der Hand zu nehmen, denn das Telefon klingelte, aber sonst passierte nichts. Traurig senkte Chloe das Telefon und gab es an Max zurück.  
  
„Also Seattle?“ fragte Chloe nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens und ihre Freundin nickte. „Das passt ganz gut denn Samuel sagte, dass er in Seattle nach Antworten suchte. Vielleicht finden wir Hinweise auf diese Kraft. Chloe sah ungläubig zu Max. „Du weißt wie groß Seattle ist?“ Max nickte. „Ja, deshalb müssen wir sehr gründlich vorgehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Samuel und ich die einzigen mit diesen Kräften sein sollen.“ Chloe nickte.  
„Alles klar Mysty Max, ich folge dir.“  
„Danke Chloe.“ sagte Max und gab ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wann wollen wir los?“ fragte Chloe, als Max sich wieder von ihr löste. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Morgen früh, falls du bis dahin wieder komplett nüchtern bist.“ Max deutete auf die Schnapsflaschen und musste grinsen. „Ich zeig dir gleich wie nüchtern ich bin.“ kam es herausfordernd von Chloe. Max musste grinsen. „Das würde ich zu gerne sehen.“


	11. Chloes Reisetagebuch

_Tag 4 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 09:00_  
  
Max und ich haben das Hotel verlassen. Die Alte an der Rezeption murmelte etwas von „Viel zu laut“ und Max wurde knallrot. Ein Anblick für die Götter.  
Wir machen und auf den Weg zu Max Eltern und ich hoffe, dass die Reise ohne große Schwierigkeiten ablaufen wird. Das wars wohl erst mal mit Alkohol für Chloe, denn Max ist immer noch sehr nervös, wenn es um Alkohol am Steuer geht. Wenn die wüsste, wie oft mir das schon passiert ist. Max sitzt neben mir und macht fast ununterbrochen Fotos. Jetzt wo sie das Verdammte Problem mit den Zeitreisen nicht mehr hat, kann sie diese sogar ohne Probleme angucken. Ich sollte Samuel danken oder ihn umbringen vielleicht beides, über die Reihenfolge mache ich mir später Gedanken. Jetzt gilt es erst mal diesen Ort zu verlassen.  
  
Chauffeurin Chloe  
  
  
 _Tag 4 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 14:00_  
  
Manchmal möchte ich der kleinen einfach nur den Hals umdrehen, ihren schönen glatten Hals. Einfach die Hände drum und drehen. Es könnte so einfach sein, dann würde sie nicht immer abhauen, wenn ich eine Pause vom fahren brauch. Alternativ könnte ich mir auch eine Hundeleine mit Rückhohlfunktion besorgen, das wäre einfacher. Ich weiß sie ist Fotografin, oder wollte es werden, aber sie könnte wenigstens Bescheid geben. Ich komme sterbe jedes mal vor Sorge, wenn ich aufwache und Max ist nicht mehr da. Dieser verdammte Traum mit Max. Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich passieren wird, aber das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich will sie nicht verlieren, nicht noch mal.  
  
Chloe auf 180  
  
  
 _Tag 4 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 22:00_  
  
Der erste Tag unserer Reise endet. Max schläft schon im sitzen, lange wach bleiben war noch nie ihre Stärke. Wenigstens kann sie schlafend nicht auf Motivjagt gehen, hoffe ich. Der Truck läuft immer noch, was mich wundert. So eine lange Strecke hat die Karre noch nie ausgehalten, ohne das irgendwas kaputt ging. Selbst die rote Lampe unter der Decke tut noch was sie soll. Mal schauen ob das morgen auch so gut weitergeht. Max Arm sieht wieder besser aus. Die Symbole von Samuel sind erstaunlich schnell verheilt, aber immer noch sichtbar. Sie trägt keinen Verband mehr auf der rechten Seite, die linke bleibt aber verbunden. Ich glaube sie hat Angst vor der Nachricht, welche sie sich selbst eingeritzt hat.  
  
Chloe die schlaftrunkene  
  
  
 _Tag 5 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 07:00_  
  
Max macht mir Sorgen. Sie ist die Nacht immer wieder schreiend aufgewacht. Ich konnte sie kaum beruhigen. Sie murmelte immer etwas von einem Albtraum oder Vision. Komplett strange. Ich hab sie fast die gesamte Nacht im Arm gehalten und kaum geschlafen. Erst nach etwas „Medizin“ wie ich es gern nenne, konnte Max besser schlafen. Das Zeug scheint irgendwas bei ihr abzuschalten, aber ich bin kein verdammter Arzt oder Seelenklempner.  
Ich habe die Nacht wieder von Mum und Dad geträumt. Sie saßen beide im Auto und ich auf dem Rücksitz. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen, was eigentlich ungewöhnlich ist. Auch geschah kein Unfall. Wir fuhren einfach weiter bis zu einem Baum, unter dem Max und Rachel standen. Sie sahen nicht rüber, sondern sich in die Augen. Ich glaube ich werde verrückt.  
  
Chloe die Traumdeuterin  
  
  
 _Tag 5 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 15:00_  
  
Dieses schweigsame Fahren macht mich fertig. Max sitzt nur neben mir und sieht aus dem Fenster. Ab und zu schießt sie ein Foto, entweder von sich oder von mir. Erstaunlich wie viel Film in diese Tasche passt. Wir sind in einer Stadt irgendwo im Nirgendwo angekommen. Max hat ein Tattoo-Studio entdeckt und ist sofort darin verschwunden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie vorhatte.  
Ein paar Typen wollten mit mir flirten. War recht witzig wie sie reagierten, als Max auf mich zukam und wir uns küssten. Die murmelten etwas von „Verdammt“ und „Lesben“. Max ist sofort wieder rot geworden. Sie muss echt lockerer werden.  
Sie hat sich ein Tattoo stechen lassen. Die Symbole des linken Arms sind schwarz umrandet. Jetzt fehlen nur noch gefärbte Haare, vielleicht grün. Nein das würde nicht zu ihr passen, aber warum dieses Tattoo? Als ich sie fragen wollte blockte sie nur ab. Heute Abend werd ich es aus ihr rausbekommen (dreckiges Lachen).  
  
Chloe, die verwirrte  
  
  
 _Tag 5 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 23:00_  
  
Max verhält sich seltsam, seitdem wir diesen Ort verlassen haben. Sie ist so abwesend und reagiert fast gar nicht. Sie sitzt einfach nur da und schaut aus dem Fenster. Sie sollte aufhören so viel zu denken. Naja ich vermute mal Max denkt für uns beide. Einer muss es ja tun. Aber könnte Thinking Max damit mal bitte aufhören?  
Es macht mir etwas Angst. Max sieht immer wieder auf mein Tattoo mit dem Totenkopf und grinst jedes mal. Ab und zu bekommt sie einen Lachflasch, ohne das etwas passiert, nur um zwei Sekunden später wieder abweisend zu sein.  
  
Eine nichts begreifende Chloe  
  
  
 _Tag 6 nach dem Sturm, Oregon (vermutlich) 13:00_  
  
Es ist befreiend. Nur Max, die freie Straße und ich. So hätte es mit Rachel sein können. Aber Rachel ist tot. Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz begreifen. Die Albträume nehmen wieder zu. Ich könnte sie betäuben, wie vor ein paar Jahren, aber ich will es nicht noch mal so weit kommen lassen. Einmal so eine Erfahrung zu machen reicht mir.  
Max macht mir Angst. Sie ist wie ausgewechselt. Sie ist nicht mehr dieselbe wie vor ein paar Tagen.  
Ich meine sie verschwindet immer mal wieder, aber ihre Kamera verbleibt im Wagen. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt sie wieder und wir können weiter Richtung Seattle fahren. Es kann nicht mehr weit sein, bis wir die Wolkenkratzer sehen können. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich darauf freuen soll oder nicht. Ich werde Ryan und Vanessa nach so vielen Jahren wiedersehen.  
Wie werden sie reagieren, wenn sie mich sehen? Immerhin ist es so viele Jahre her. Ach ja nebenbei schlafe ich mit ihrer Tochter. Das gute an der Sache ist, dass weder Ryan noch Vanessa besonders religiös sind, ich denke also dass es kein allzu großes Problem sein wird. Max meinte allerdings ich solle nicht wieder mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, wie ich es wohl so gern tue (ihre Aussage nicht meine).  
  
Chloe das Abrisskommando  
  
  
 _Tag 6 nach dem Sturm, sicher nicht mehr Oregon 20:00_  
  
Am Horizont sind Wolkenkratzer. Das Land um uns herum ist so flach, dass man schon Seattle sehen kann. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass es Seattle ist. Max ist immer noch so abweisend wie vorher. Ich habe versucht sie darauf anzusprechen und ihre Reaktion war heftig. So aggressiv habe ich Max noch nicht erlebt. Wir haben uns heftig gestritten, die Nerven von uns beiden liegen blank. Max hat offenbar etwas Angst morgen wieder auf ihre Eltern zu treffen, keine Ahnung warum. Wie gern würde ich einen rauchen, aber ich hab nichts mehr. Hoffe dass es etwas in Seattle gibt. Max wird sicherlich keinen Dealer kennen.  
Ich weiß noch nicht wie es weiter gehen soll, nachdem Max wieder Zuhause ist. Ich habe etwas Angst vor dem was mich erwartet. Wird Max bei ihren Eltern bleiben oder wirklich auf die Suche nach Antworten gehen? Egal wie ihre Entscheidung ausfällt, ich werde bei ihr bleiben und ich habe das Gefühl, trotz unseres Streits, dass Max das auch will. Jetzt heißt es erstmal schlafen und hoffen, dass Max Eltern immer noch so sind wie vor ein paar Jahren.  
  
Eine gespannte Chloe


	12. Tag 7 'Reunification'

_Tag 7 03:00_  
  
Max erwachte mit starken Schmerzen. Nicht in ihren Armen, sondern in ihrem Kopf. Es war fast dasselbe Gefühl wie damals im Darkroom als sie von der Betäubungsspritze aufwachte. Ihre Augen pulsierten so stark, dass Max glaubte sie würden ihr jede Sekunde raus fallen. Sie konnte die Augen nicht offen halten, obwohl es dunkel im Auto war. Der Schmerz war zu stark. „Wenigstens eine weitere Nacht ohne Albträume.“ Dachte Max bei sich. Seitdem Max diese Symbole erhalten hatte, nahmen die Albträume zwar zu, aber Max hatte einen Weg gefunden diese zu unterdrücken. Jetzt erfuhr sie die Konsequenzen.  
Oftmals wachte Max mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet auf und war froh, wenn Chloe ganz nah bei ihr war. Da Max fast immer mit einem Schrei erwachte, weckte sie damit auch Chloe auf. Wenn das der Fall war, legte Chloe ihren Arm vorsichtig um Max und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind so lange, bis Max sich beruhigte.  
Aber jetzt war Max stutzig. Sie war allein im Wagen. Draußen und im Wagen herrschte Finsternis. Wo war Chloe? Trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen und obwohl alles in ihr „Nicht bewegen!“ schrie, zwang Max sich aufzustehen und die Augen zu öffnen. Ein Fehler. Kaum geöffnet, musste Max ihre Augen wieder schließen. Der Schmerz war zu stark und ihr wurde schlecht. Blind tastete sie nach dem Türöffner um ins Freie zu gelangen. Max stolperte aus dem Truck. Die kalte, frische Luft außerhalb des Trucks gab der jungen Fotografin den Rest. Max übergab sich heftig. Ein Rumpeln kam von der Ladefläche. Chloe sah an der Fahrerkabine vorbei und erschrak. Sie ließ ihre Zigarette fallen und sprang von der Ladefläche runter um zu verhindern, dass Max umkippt. „Oh Gott Max, was ist mit dir los?“ Max konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, doch Chloe hielt sie fest. Ohne die Hilfe ihrer Freundin wäre Max gestürzt. Mit großer Vorsicht setzte Chloe ihre Freundin ab und setzte sich neben sie. Sanft strich sie durch ihre braunen Haare und wartete geduldig, bis Max sich beruhigt hatte. „Oh Chloe,“ kam es nach einigen Minuten von Max, „mir ist so schlecht.“ Chloe hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Das seh ich, aber wovon?“  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht etwas falsches gegessen.“  
„Max du hast seit fast zwei Tagen nichts gegessen.“  
  
Max erschrak. Wie konnte das sein? Als Chloe gerade geendet hatte, überkam Max wirklich ein starkes Hungergefühl. „Wie konnte ich den Hunger so lange unterdrücken?“ fragte Max sich selbst. Vorsichtig hob Chloe Max hoch und trug sie in den Truck zurück. Max ganzes Verhalten machte Chloe Sorgen. Seit sie beide diesen Ort, deren Namen Chloe vergessen hatte, verlassen hatten, war Max wie ausgewechselt. Diese Max war Chloe nicht geheuer.  
„Hier trink das.“ Chloe reichte Max eine Flasche Wasser, welche Max gierig leerte. Max fühlte sich elend. Sie hatte Chloe am Abend vorher so mies behandelt und trotzdem war sie sofort zur Stelle gewesen und kümmerte sich rührend um sie.  
Chloe war mittlerweile auf der anderen Seite eingestiegen und hatte sich wieder auf die ausgeklappte Sitzbank gelegt. Nach kurzem Zögern ließ sich auch Max vorsichtig nieder. Chloe nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und beide schlossen die Augen.  
  
„Danke.“ Hörte Chloe Max flüstern.  
„Wofür?“  
„Für alles.“  
  
  
 _4-5 Stunden später_  
  
Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Max und Chloe erwachten. Max plagten immer noch Kopfschmerzen, aber sie konnte wieder die Augen öffnen, ohne das sie fürchten musste, diese könnten ihr ausfallen.  
Der sich über die Nacht niedergelegte Nebel wurde von der Sonne vertrieben und erlaubte Max einen Blick auf die vor ihr liegende Herbstlandschaft.  
  
Max hatte den Herbst immer gemocht. All die Farben des Laubs, welches den Boden bedeckte. Vergangen und doch bezaubernd. Dieses bunte Laub, welches den Boden bedeckte, ja unsichtbar machte. Wie gerne wäre Max der Boden. Unsichtbar, grau und unscheinbar. Aber sie war es nicht.  
Sie sah sich als das Laub. Es bedeckte die Wahrheit, zeigte eine Maske, welche nur teilweise Einblicke in das was sich unter dem Farbspiel verbarg gewährte. Grau, Schlamm und Dreck, ja sie selbst trug diese Maske und konnte nicht mehr richtig zwischen Laub und Boden unterscheiden. Die Maske saß zu perfekt.  
Aber Max war nicht allein. Hinter ihr lag Chloe, der Wind, welcher das Laub zu Boden brachte, aber auch verwehte und somit hinter die Maske blicken konnte.  
Max musste grinsen. Chloe hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie vor ein paar Jahren bei „The Tempest“ Ariel in einer Szene spielte. Mehr oder minder freiwillig.  
Ariel, ein Luftgeist, der einen Sturm heraufbeschwört. Diese Rolle passte perfekt zu Chloe. Sie war der leibhaftige Wind. Ungestüm, unzähmbar aber auch sanft und legte somit die Maske des Laubs von Max frei. Chloe war Max alleiniger Sturm, doch auch sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht zähmen.  
  
Hinter Max bewegte sich jemand. „Da hab ich wohl einen Sturm entfacht.“ Dachte Max grinsend. Chloe setzte sich neben Max und sah zu ihr rüber. „Du siehst furchtbar aus.“ Stellte die Blauhaarige nüchtern fest und Max nickte.  
„Ich fühl mich auch so.“  
„Was war denn los Max?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht Chloe. Ich hatte auf einmal so starke Kopfschmerzen, dass ich nicht mal die Augen öffnen konnte.“ Chloe nickte. „Dann drehte sich alles und ich musste kotzen.“  
„Das hab ich mitgekriegt.“  
„Wo warst du eigentlich?“  
„Auf der Ladefläche.“ Chloe deutete nach hinten. „Hab eine geraucht und den Mond betrachtet. Er ist schön im Herbst und erinnert mich immer an…..“  
„Rachel?“  
„Ja.“ Kam es nach einiger Zeit von Chloe. Man sah ihr an, wie schwer sie sich mit dieser Antwort tat. Max drehte sich zu Chloe und sah sie an. „Ist schon Ok.“ Chloe nickte und umarmte ihre Freundin.  
  
  
30 Minuten später setzten die beiden ihren Weg Richtung Seattle fort. Max verhielt sich, wie Chloe fand, immer sonderbarer. Sie schob es auf die anstehende Begegnung mit ihren Eltern.  
Da war es nun. Seattle, jedenfalls ein Teil davon. Max lotste sie nicht in die Stadt, sondern in einen Vorort. Ein verschlafenes Nest unweit der Großstadt.  
„Jetzt nur noch das Meer direkt vor der Tür und es ist wie Arcadia Bay, nur größer und ohne Blackhell.“ Dachte Chloe düster, allerdings waren hier die Grundstücke größer und die Häuser freistehender. „Wir sind da.“ Kam es von Max und sie deutete auf ein freistehendes Haus, welches von einem großen Garten und einer mannshohen Hecke eingezäunt wurde. Chloe stieß einen verachtenden Laut aus und wurde dafür von Max in die Seite geknufft. „Zu viel auf heile Welt gemacht.“ Lautete ihre Begründung. Chloe mochte es dreckiger und unordentlicher, so wie ihr Zimmer. Dieses hier erinnerte sie eher an David. „Keine Sorge Chloe, wir finden für dich schon noch einen Schrottplatz, auf dem du dich austoben kannst.“ Chloe hielt den Wagen vor einem Tor und sie stiegen aus. Max hielt etwas mehr Abstand zu Chloe und knetete ihre Hände. Sie musste sehr nervös sein. „Klar ist sie nervös.“ Dachte sich Chloe. Sie wusste wie sich Max jetzt fühlen musste, naja fast. Genau so nervös und unsicher fühlte sich Chloe, als sie ihrer Mutter Rachel als mehr als nur eine Freundin vorstellte. Joyce hatte es sehr gut, ja fast schon gleichgültig aufgenommen, was Chloe aber in dem Moment egal war, immerhin war sie verliebt. Wie allerdings Ryan und Vanessa reagieren würden, konnte keiner von beiden vorhersagen. Max sah unsicher zu Chloe. „Ich weiß Drama Max, nicht direkt die Tür einschlagen.“ Kam es gespielt genervt von Chloe. Max nickte ihr dankend zu und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Haustür zu.  
  
Das Gartentor war nicht verschlossen, sie konnten also ohne Umwege direkt zur massiven Eichentür gehen. Chloe fand es immer spießiger. Ein akkurat gemähter englischer Rasen, eingezäunt von einer von beiden Seiten perfekt getrimmten Hecke. Eine grüne Laube stand im hinteren Teil des Gartens, umrandet von Rosenbeeten. Vanessa mochte schon immer Rosen, daran konnte Chloe sich gut erinnern. Auf der anderen Seite des Gartens entdeckte sie einen Pool. Sie wusste, dass Ryan ein begeisterter Schwimmer war und sich so fit hielt. Ob er seine Form halten konnte?  
Als die Caulfields noch in Arcadia Bay wohnten, waren ihre beiden Gärten in krassem Gegensatz zueinander. Ryan war schon immer sehr ordentlich und akkurat. Er konnte und wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen, während ihr Dad solche Sachen wie Gartenarbeit gerne mal schleifen ließ. Chloes Blick wanderte weiter. Vom Tor führte nur ein einziger, mit Steinplatten versehener, Weg zur Eingangstür. „Was würde passieren, wenn ich einfach über den Rasen laufe, anstatt über die Platten?“ Fragte sie sich. „Würde ich sofort erschossen werden oder von wilden Hunden zerfleischt?“ Sie beschloss es darauf nicht ankommen zu lassen, vor allem um den ersten Eindruck von ihr nicht schon im Vorfeld zu zerstören. Ryan und Vanessa würden schon aufgrund ihres Veränderten Aussehens einen Schreck bekommen.  
Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichten, ging Chloes Blick wieder zu Max. „Psst, dein Arm.“ Max sah erschrocken an sich hinab. Hektisch zerrte sie die hochgekrempelten Ärmel des roten Holzfällerhemds nach unten. Nun waren weder der Verband, noch das Tattoo zu sehen. „Danke.“ Hauchte Max erleichtert und Chloe nickte ihr zu. Vor der Tür angekommen, Max wollte gerade klingeln obwohl sie einen Schlüssel besaß, wurde die Haustür aufgerissen. Ein breitschultriger Mann mit braunem Vollbart und kurz geschorenen Haaren stand im Türrahmen. Ein Blick in die Wohnung war nahezu unmöglich, da er fast den gesamten Türrahmen ausfüllte. Er trug ein kurzärmliges braun, grau kariertes Hemd und sein Blick war freundlich und erleichtert, als er die zwei Frauen entdeckte.  
„Oh Max!“ Beim Anblick seiner Tochter ließ sich Ryan auf ein Knie runter und nahm Max in seine Arme. In den Augen beider sammelten sich Tränen und Max schwang ihre Arme um ihrer Vater Hals. Obwohl Ryan schon auf einem Knie hockte, war er immer noch fast größer als Max. Chloe konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es sah so aus, als würde sich ein Bär auf sein Junges werfen um es zu beschützen. Hinter Ryan erschien Vanessa, seine Frau. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von Ryan. Vanessa war etwas kleiner als ihr Mann und dünn. Chloe fand etwas zu dünn. Sie hatte Vanessa kräftiger in Erinnerung. Auf ihrem Gesicht, welches etwas eingefallen war, hatten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten gebildet. Diese Verschwanden aber sofort, als sie Max erblickte.  
  
Ryan Caulfield weinte vor Erleichterung. Seine Tochter war wieder wohlbehalten zurück. Er konnte nicht anders als dazuhocken und Max festzuhalten. Er wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Erst als er die Hand seiner Frau auf seiner Schulter spürte, öffnete er die Augen und sah Max an. Diese nickte ihm zu und löste ihren Griff um seinen Hals. Auch er ließ Max los und stand auf. Seine Frau fiel augenblicklich Max um den Hals und das ganze fing von vorne an.  
Ryan wischte sich die Freudentränen aus den Augen und sah zu Chloe. Diese hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht bewegt, um den Moment der Wiedervereinigung der Familie Caulfield nicht zu gefährden. „Chloe Price, du hast dich aber verändert.“ Sagte Ryan an Chloe gewandt, die unschlüssig den Arm hob. „Yo Ryan, schön dich zu…..“ Weiter kam Chloe nicht, als Ryan auf sie zu kam und in den Arm nahm. „Danke dass du auf Max aufgepasst hast.“ flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Chloe konnte nicht anders, als Ryan in den Arm zu nehmen. Wie hatte sie diese Familie vermisst. Natürlich würde sie das nicht offen zugeben, aber im Moment genoss sie es einfach. Chloe hatte Ryan ganz besonders Vermisst. Er galt schon immer als besonders liebenswert und hilfsbereit, gegenüber der ganzen Familie Price. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließen sowohl Vanessa, als auch Ryan von den beiden ab und begleiteten sie ins Haus. Chloe sah sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt. Alle Möbel waren aus massiver Eiche und Chloe fühlte sich etwas beengt. „Viel zu spießig ist das hier, ich hoffe Max findet schnell irgendwo einen Schrottplatz.“ Dachte die Blauhaarige sich und unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen.  
Im Haus ließ Ryan sich in seinen alten Fernsehsessel fallen und Max, Chloe und Vanessa setzten sich ebenfalls. Max spielte nervös mit ihren Fingernägeln und sah immer wieder zwischen ihrem Vater und Chloe hin und her. Chloe verstand die stumme Aufforderung nichts unüberlegtes zu sagen oder zu tun und nickte Max kaum merklich zu.  
„Also ihr zwei, wisst ihr genaueres was sich in Arcadia Bay zugetragen hat?“ fragte Vanessa in die unangenehme Stille. Max senkte den Blick. „Ich will erstmal nicht drüber reden Mum.“ Ryan und Vanessa nickten verständnisvoll. „Ok Max, zu anderen Themen“, Ryan ergriff das Wort. „ Vincent hat mehrmals angerufen und gefragt wann du kommst und wie es dir geht.“ Chloes Gesicht entgleiste für eine Zehntelsekunde. „Wer zur Hölle ist Vincent?“ fragte sie sich. Hatte Max in Seattle etwa einen Freund? Warum hatte Max ihr das nicht gesagt? Letztendlich wäre es Chloe egal gewesen. Immerhin hatte sie selbst sich in den letzten fünf Jahren auch weiterentwickelt und verschiedene „Sachen“ ausprobiert, aber so wie es jetzt mit Max war, gefiel es ihr am besten. Sie zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und die Sache abzuwarten. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht so schlimm.   
Max Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ist Vincent zu Hause?“ fragte sie ihre Eltern und beide nickten. „Du solltest ihn anrufen. Er macht sich sicher große Sorgen.“ Sagte Vanessa und deutete zum Telefon. Max stand sofort auf um ihn anzurufen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, welches Chloe nicht mitbekam weil sie immer noch in Gedanken war, klingelte es an der Tür. „Das wird er sein Max.“ Lautete Ryans Vermutung und deutete zur Tür. Chloe stand auf um Max zur Tür zu begleiten. Sie wollte wissen wer sich hinter dem Namen Vincent versteckte.  
Vor der Tür stand ein junger Mann, etwa so alt wie Chloe. Langes blondes Haar, glatt rasiert, nur am Kinn ein leichter Flaum. Er war etwas kleiner als Chloe und nicht besonders stabil gebaut wie sie fand.  
„Oh Max, es tut gut dich zu sehen.“ Voller Freude nahm Vincent Max in die Arme, während Chloe ihn argwöhnisch musterte. Auf andere musste sie so wirken, wie in Raubtier, welches seine Beute vor einem kleineren Jäger beschützt. Aber Chloe entspannte sich. Er schien keine bösen Absichten zu haben. Gerade als Chloe das dachte, sah sie wie Vincents Hand von Max Rücken tiefer wanderte. Chloe fiel es schwer sich zurück zu halten und versuchte stattdessen Vincent mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Als seine Hand fast Max Hintern erreichte, löste Max sich von ihrem „Freund“ und drehte sich zu Chloe um. „Vincent, dass ist Chloe, eine alte Freundin von früher. Chloe, Vincent.“ Stellte sie die beiden einander vor. „Freut mich Chloe.“ Sagte Vincent und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Chloe überlegte eine Sekunde und griff zu. Ihre ganze unterdrückte Wut auf diesen Lüstling ließ sie in ihre Hand fließen. Ein kräftiger Druck und Vincent verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, während auf Chloes Gesicht ein Ausdruck von. „Die gehört mir kapiert?“ entstand. Vincent schien diesen Wink zu verstehen und nickte nur. Chloe ließ die Hand los und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
  
 _Abend 23:00_  
  
Chloe saß satt in einem der Fernsehsessel. Ihr gegenüber hatte Ryan Platz genommen. Vanessa und Max hatten sich schon zurückgezogen. Vanessa sah geschafft, aber glücklich aus und Max verhielt sich wieder seltsam.  
„Bier?“ fragte Ryan in die Stille und Chloe nickte. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm zwei Flaschen mit dem Gerstensaft raus. Eines erhielt Chloe und er setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber hin. Chloe nahm einen tiefen Schluck und seufzte wohlig. Das erste Bier nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Weißt du etwas Neues über Arcadia Bay Ryan?“ Fragte Chloe doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein tut mir Leid Chloe, der ganze Ort ist Sperrgebiet. Es gelangen keine Infos nach draußen.“ Chloe nickte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
„Wer ist dieser Vincent?“  
„Ein Schulfreund von Max. Ich glaube er ist in sie verliebt.“ Sagte Ryan und musste grinsen, als er Chloes Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Hmmm…“ machte Chloe und sah in ihr Bier. Ryan konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und Lachte los. Es war ein herzhaftes Lachen, nicht überheblich oder arrogant sondern einfach nur warm und herzlich. „Komm schon Chloe, halt mich bitte nicht für blöd. Ich sehe doch wie du und Max euch anseht und so verschreckt wie Vincent auf dich reagiert hat, einfach köstlich.“  
Er grinste nur noch breiter und Chloe musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Es ist also kein Problem für dich?“ Fragte Chloe vorsichtig. Ryan kratzte sich am Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Ganz ehrlich Chloe. Es ist mir scheißegal, solange Max glücklich ist und das scheint sie in deiner Nähe zu sein. Nur eine Warnung.“ Bei diesen Worten beugte sich Ryan etwas nach vorne und sein Gesicht nahm einen bedrohlichen Ausdruck an. Seine Hände fassten die Bierflasche fester, sodass sich seine Armmuskulatur anspannte. „Brichst du ihr das Herz, brech ich dir die Knochen. Haben wir einen Deal?“ Er hob seine Flasche. Chloe musste tief einatmen. Auf einmal wirkte Ryan sehr bedrohlich auf sie. Sein ganzes Auftreten und seine Körperhaltung signalisierten ihr, dass Ryan fähig und willens war seine Warnung in die Tat umzusetzen. Körperlich war er dazu sowieso in der Lage. Er wirkte auf sie wieder wie ein großer Bär, welcher sein Junges beschützte und Chloe hatte nicht vor es sich mit diesem Bär zu verscherzen. Sie hob ohne zu zögern die Flasche und sie stießen an. „Deal.“ Sagte Chloe und Ryan nickte zufrieden.


	13. Albtraum

_ Warme Sonnenstrahlen streichelten mein Gesicht. Ein leichtes Kitzeln auf der Haut. Ich seufzte und drehte mich zur Seite. _   
_ Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Das Bett fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Das Licht kam von der falschen Seite. Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Es war Chloes Zimmer in Arcadia Bay und ich lag in ihrem Bett, allein. Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Wo war Chloe? Da viel es mir auf. Es war nicht real. „Scheiße, nicht schon wieder.“ Entfuhr es mir und sprang aus dem Bett. Der ganze Raum war so wie ich ihn kannte. Überall Chaos, gepaart mit leeren Flaschen und die Wände mit Graffitis verschmiert. Über dem Kopfkissen stand deutlich: „You can’t sleep.“ _   
_ Das stimmte so nicht. Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich zur Tür um. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Vorsichtig drückte ich die Klinke nach unten und verließ Chloes Zimmer. Es war der erste Stock des Hauses Price, allerdings waren alle Türen verschlossen. Vorsichtig und auf jedes Geräusch achtend, ging ich die Holztreppe runter. Unten aus der Küche kam das Klappern von Geschirr. Am Herd stand Joyce in ihrer üblichen Arbeitskleidung, welche sie immer im Diner trug, und bereitete offenbar das Frühstück vor. „Guten Morgen Max. Belgische Waffeln wie immer?“ fragte Joyce ohne sich umzudrehen. Ich beschloss auf das Spiel einzugehen. „Klar Joyce, brauchst du Hilfe?“ Joyce schüttelte den Kopf, sah mich aber immer noch nicht an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich im Flur um. Bei den Familienbildern an der Wand blieb ich stehen und erschrak. Es waren die alten und neuen Bilder der Familie Price, sowohl mit David, als auch mit William. Aber alle Gesichter auf den Fotos, mit Ausnahme von Chloes, waren mit einem roten Stift durchgekreuzt worden. Ich stolperte zurück und bemerkte das blinkende Lämpchen am Telefon. Offenbar der Anrufbeantworter. Da es ja mein Traum war, drückte ich auf abhören. Es war die Stimme von William. _   
  
_ „Hallo Max, danke dass du mich gerettet hast, nur um mich wieder sterben zu lassen. Weißt du was du damit Chloe und Joyce angetan hast? Du hast sie in die Arme von diesem David getrieben. Viel Spaß beim Leben mit den Konsequenzen deiner Tat du Miststück.“ _   
  
_ Das konnte nicht William gewesen sein. Er würde nie so etwas sagen. Geschockt ging ich weiter. Joyce stand immer noch am Herd und hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht von der Stelle bewegt. _   
_ Ich erreichte das Wohnzimmer. Hier war alles noch so wie in meiner Erinnerung. Die Schneekugel auf dem Kaminsims und der Weinfleck von Chloes und meiner Weinprobe vor vielen Jahren, waren noch da wo sonst auch. Ich atmete tief ein und setzte mich aufs Sofa. _   
_ „Nichts davon ist real.“ Stellte ich fest.„Wie recht du doch hast.“ Ertönte eine Stimme, meine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich nicht um. „Was willst du?“ Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich einen effizienteren Weg gefunden hatte als Gras, um diese Albträume und Visionen zu verdrängen, aber es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Aber ich war schon zu weit gegangen. Es gab keinen Weg mehr zurück. Die andere Max ging auf mich zu und nahm auf dem kleinen Tisch vor mit Platz. Sie sah genauso aus wie ich vor ca. 14 Tagen. „Was ich will?” blaffte sie mir nach, „Ich will dich ausmerzen. Dich und alle anderen, bewusst von uns erschaffenen Maxes, oder heißt es Maximes?” sie kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ist auch egal,” es folgte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „wichtig ist nur dass am Ende nur noch eine von uns existiert.” Ich sah mich sprachlos an. Hatte ich gerade mir selbst gesagt, dass ich mich beseitigen wollte? In meinem eigenen Traum? In meinem Kopf klang alles davon total verrückt. Die andere Max saß mir immer noch gegenüber und wartete geduldig, dass ich meine Gedankengänge beendete. „Wenn Samuel mir nicht ein paar Sachen erklärt hätte, würde ich denken, dass ich verrückt bin.” Sagte ich nachdenklich und sah Max an. „Ich glaube das heißt multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung.” Max nickte bestätigend. „Stimmt, aber ich bin so real wie du und nicht in deinem Kopf. Ich habe einen eigenen Körper der deinem nur ähnlich ist.” _   
_ Sie sah an mir hinab. Auf Höhe meiner Arme stoppte sie und besah sich meine Zeichen genauer. „Soso, Samuel wollte verhindern dass ich oder andere Max dir zu nahe kommen. Das verkompliziert die Sache etwas.” Ich folgte ihrem Blick. Also bezweckten diese Symbole mehr als Samuel zugegeben hatte. „Heißt dass wir können uns nichts antun?” Max schmalzte mit der Zunge. „Nicht direkt, aber wir haben eingeschränkte Kontrolle über den jeweils anderen. Meine Kontrolle über dich ist momentan durch die Symbole blockiert, aber ich finde einen Weg. Was glaubst du wer dich zu der Aktion mit dem anderen Arm brachte?” Ein Grinsen entstand auf ihrem Gesicht. _   
_ „Aber warum willst du mich loswerden? Ich war doch nie in deinen Gedanken oder sonstiges. Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe.” Max lachte nur. „Hat dir Samuel das nicht erzählt? Jedes mal wenn eine von den vielen Max Caulfields das Zeitliche segnet, werden die anderen mächtiger. Von uns gibt es aber noch zu viele, als das wir deutlich davon profitieren. Du hast aber keinen Vorteil dadurch,” sie deutete auf meinen Arm. „da die Symbole das verhindern. Von den Samuels hingegen, gibt es nur noch zwei.” Sie deutete auf mich und sich. „Deinen und meinen und du hast offenbar erfahren, wozu die fähig sind.” Sie hatte recht. Samuel hatte Chloe mit einer Silbe erstarren lassen und mit einem Wink wieder losgelassen. _   
_ „Wie viele von uns existieren noch?” fragte ich bleich. _   
_ „Viele. Ein paar konnte ich schon ausschalten.” _   
_ „Du bist verrückt.” stellte ich nüchtern fest. Die andere Max wiegte den Kopf hin und her. _   
_ „Schon möglich, aber irgendwann krieg ich auch dich.” _   
_ „Und wie willst du das anstellen Bitch? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du mir nichts antun kannst.” Ich hob den Arm. „Und zwar deswegen.” Max lehnte sich zurück und lächelte mich immer noch an. Dieses Lächeln, so überheblich und selbstsicher. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr das Lächeln rausgeprügelt. _   
_ „Ich habe Zeit und werde nichts tun, sondern sie.” _   
_ Max deutete zur Tür, als diese sich öffnete und Chloe hereinkam. In ihrem Kopf war ein Loch und ihre linke Hand umfasste Davids Revolver. Wortlos ging sie auf mich zu und ignorierte alles um sie herum. Vor mir blieb sie stehen und hob wortlos die Waffe. Ein Klicken, der Hahn wurde gespannt. Ich war unfähig etwas zu sagen oder mich zu bewegen. Keine Sekunde später roch es nach Schwarzpulver und mein Kopf flog zurück. _   
_ Stille um mich herum. Meine Augen wurden schwer und mit letzter Kraft konnte ich Chloe sehen. Mit kaltem Blick sah sie auf mich herab, dann wurde es dunkel. _


	14. Tag 8 'morgens'

_ Tag 8 02:20 Haus der Caulfields _   
  
Chloe lag auf dem Sofa im Haus der Caulfields und sah zur Decke. Das war einfach nicht fair aber Ryan hatte sich klar ausgedrückt. „Max braucht etwas Ruhe.“ Schon klar, aber Chloe brauchte Max. Sie drehte sich unruhig hin und her und wäre fast vom Sofa gefallen. Die Caulfields hatten kein Gästezimmer und waren offenbar auch nicht auf Besuch eingestellt. Chloe fühlte sich immer unwohler. Klar die Caulfields waren freundlich wie vor fünf Jahren, aber Chloe fühlte sich in ihrem Truck wohler, vor allem da sie da Max direkt an ihrer Seite hatte. Die blauhaarige Punkerin schüttelte bei diesen Gedanken den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich verliebt Chloe, wenn du Max schon nach ein paar Stunden vermisst.“ sagte sie zu sich selbst und musste grinsen. Seit wann tat sie eigentlich was andere sagten? Es hat sie schließlich nie interessiert was ihre Mutter oder David sagten, sie machte ohnehin immer was sie wollte.   
Um Chloe herum war es still. Ryan war nach zwei weiteren Bier mit Chloe nach oben gegangen. „Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste und Vanessa und ich müssen morgen früh raus.“ Sagte er, als Chloe ihn nur fragend ansah. Sie hätte gerne weiter mit ihm getrunken und geredet. Immerhin hatten sie sich so viele Jahre nicht gesehen. Bei ihren Gesprächen vermieden es aber beide über das geschehene in Arcadia Bay zu reden, was Chloe nur recht war. So konnte sie viele unangenehme Fragen umgehen. Jetzt lag sie einfach da und sah sich um. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie stand lautlos auf, zog ihre Jacke an und ging auf die Haustür zu. Draußen angekommen, griff sie in ihre linke Tasche und holte eine Zigarette samt Feuerzeug hervor. Genüsslich sog sie die giftigen Dämpfe ein.   
Obwohl der Herbst schon präsent war, waren die Temperaturen nachts noch sehr mild. Barfuß ging Chloe auf der Wiese auf und ab. „Hmmm, keine Selbstschussanlagen, Glück gehabt.“ Dachte sie sich, als ihre Füße über das Gras strichen. Mitten auf der Wiese blieb sie stehen und legte sich ins Gras. Die Zigarette im Mund und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lag sie einfach nur da und sah in den Himmel. Der Mond war heute nicht zu sehen, die Wolkendecke war zu dicht. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge erinnerte Chloe sich an die Zeit mit Rachel zurück. Immer wenn sie nachts in den Himmel sah, konnte sie nur an Rachel denken. Wie unfair gegenüber Max fand sie, aber es war nicht zu unterdrücken. Wollte sie es überhaupt unterdrücken? Warum sie ausgerechnet beim Mond an Rachel dachte, war ihr schleierhaft. Rachel hatte viel mehr mit der Sonne gemein. Überall wo sie auftauchte, wurde der Raum vom Licht ihrer Aura erfüllt. Max hingegen hatte viel mehr mit dem Mond gemein. Versteckt am Tag, nahezu unsichtbar und auch bei Dunkelheit nicht immer direkt zu sehen, aber trotzdem präsent. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Es war an der Zeit nach vorne zu blicken. Rachel war tot, das musste sie endlich akzeptieren. Immerhin hatte sie die Leiche ihrer Freundin gesehen. Noch immer wünschte sich Chloe, sie hätte es nicht getan. Sie hätte einfach in ihre Hütte gehen, sich alles schnappen und wieder verschwinden sollen, Max hatte sie immerhin vor dem Anblick gewarnt. Fast jede Nacht sah sie die tote Rachel in ihren Träumen, oder ihrem Vater. Sie konnte wenn sie allein war gar nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Max hatte trotz ihres eigenartigen Verhaltens und ihrer Albträume eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die Blauhaarige. Verdammt, sie brauchte Max wirklich und hatte das Gefühl, dass Max sie auch brauchte. Jetzt mehr als je zuvor.    
Langsam stand Chloe wieder auf und ging in Richtung des Pools. Er war schwach beleuchtet und Chloe musste bei dem Anblick des Wasserbeckens grinsen. Es erinnerte sie an die Nacht in Blackwell mit Max. Sie waren nachts in die Schule eingestiegen und später Dank Davids Schlüssel in das Schwimmbad der Schule eingedrungen. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste Chloe lächeln. Es war eine der wenigen schönen Momente der Woche. Ohne lange zu überlegen zog Chloe ihre Klamotten aus, schnippte die Kippe weg und ging ins Wasser. Durch die mannshohe Hecke, welche das gesamte Grundstück einzäunte, fühlte Chloe sich unbeobachtet. Sie genoss das Gefühl. Seit über einer Woche voller Stress und Hektik, lag sie einfach im Wasser und blickte zum Haus rüber. Nach einigen Minuten begann Chloe zu frieren. Zitternd, aber glücklich stieg sie aus dem Pool, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus.   
  
Im Haus angekommen, machte Chloe sich auf die Suche nach Handtüchern um sich von dem Wasser zu befreien. „Das hat gut getan.“ Seufzte Chloe, als sie sich abtrocknete. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Treppe, welche nach oben führte. Dort lag Max, ihre Max. „Was machst du wohl gerade Max?“ Fragte Chloe, den Blick auf die Treppe gerichtet.   
Das gesamte obere Stockwerk war in Dunkelheit gehüllt und Chloe überlegte für einen Moment ob sie Max aufsuchen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Immerhin wusste sie ja nicht mal in welchem der Zimmer Max lag und die Peinlichkeit auf einmal im Schlafzimmer von Ryan und Vanessa zu stehen, wollte Chloe sich ersparen. „Also heißt mein Partner für heute Nacht Couch.“ Sagte Chloe und ging auf ihren Schlafplatz zu. Sie griff in ihren Rucksack, welcher neben ihrem Bett lag, nahm sich frische Wäsche raus und zog sich um. Anschließend legte Chloe sich aufs Sofa, schloss die Augen und hoffte auf wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf.   
  
_ Ca. 45 min. später _   
  
Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Chloe war sofort hellwach und sprang auf. Es war Max. So schnell sie konnte, lief sie die Treppe hoch und lief Ryan in die Arme. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte Chloe außer Atem. „Das wollte ich dich grade fragen.“ Antwortete Ryan und gemeinsam öffneten sie die Tür zu Max Zimmer. In diesem Zimmer herrschte komplette Finsternis, aber keiner von beiden schaltete das Licht an. „Max?“ fragte Chloe in die Dunkelheit und erhielt ein schluchzen als Antwort. Chloe bedeutete Ryan das Licht aus zu lassen und betrat vorsichtig das Zimmer. Am Bett von Max angekommen, setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und tastete nach Max.   
Ryan betrat ebenfalls das Zimmer von Max und schaltete eine kleine Nachttischlampe ein. Schwaches Licht erfüllte den den Raum. Nun konnten beide Max sehen. Chloe sog scharf Luft ein und Ryan machte einen Schritt zurück.   
Max saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kerzengerade im Bett und blickte ins Nichts. Als das Licht eingeschaltet wurde, weiteten sich ihre Augen noch weiter, als sie Chloe entdeckte. „Max? Alles in Ordnung?“ Fragte Chloe ihre Freundin. Auf einmal kam Bewegung in Max. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung machte Max einen Satz auf Chloe zu und ihre Hände umschlossen Chloes Hals.    
Chloe hatte eigentlich mit keinerlei Reaktionen von Max gerechnet und war zu überrascht und geschockt um zu reagieren.   
Max konnte nicht denken. Sie sah nur Chloe vor sich, die Waffe in ihrer Hand, der kalte, tote Blick in ihren Augen. „Du hast mich getötet, du hast mich getötet Chloe!“ Immerzu wiederholte sie diesen Satz und mit jedem mal drückte sie fester zu.   
Zwei Arme hielte Max fest und rissen sie von Chloe weg. Ryan hatte eingegriffen und hielt seine Tochter fest. Diese wehrte sich heftig, hatte aber gegen ihren Vater keine Chance. Chloe stand auf , hielt sich den Hals und versuchte Luft zu bekommen. Ihr Kopf war mittlerweile hochrot angelaufen und sie hustete heftig. „Hella was sollte das denn Max?“ Fragte Chloe heiser, doch Max reagierte nicht auf Chloe, sondern versuchte immer noch sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters zu befreien. Ihre Augen blickten voller Hass auf Chloe. Jetzt erschien auch Vanessa Caulfield in der Tür. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte sie besorgt, als sie den Raum betrat. Ihr Mann hockte hinter Max und hielt sie unvermindert fest. Auf der anderen Seite des Betts stand Chloe und hielt sich den Hals. „Keine Ahnung, aber Max ist bei Chloes Anblick total ausgerastet.“ Erklärte Ryan seiner Frau besorgt. So langsam verebbte Max Widerstand und Ryan lockerte den Griff um seine Tochter etwas. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, ließ der Hass in Max Augen nach und wich Panik. Sie blickte sich um. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte Max in die Runde. „Keine Ahnung, sag du es mir.“ Antwortete Chloe gereizt. „Immerhin hast du versucht mich umzubringen. Warum?“ Max blickte entschuldigend zu ihrer Freundin. Max schuldete ihr unbedingt eine Erklärung. „Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist Chloe. Ich hatte einen Albtraum, in dem du mich erschossen hattest.“ Chloe nickte verstehend und bedeutete Ryan Max los zu lassen. Dieser nickte, entließ Max aus seinem Griff und stand auf, blieb jedoch so stehen, dass er jederzeit eingreifen konnte. Max fiel in sich zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Vorsichtig kam Chloe näher und war froh, dass Ryan in der Nähe war. Er würde sicher eingreifen, wenn Max etwas unüberlegtes tun würde. Bei ihrer Freundin angekommen, nahm sie diese vorsichtig in die Arme und wiegte sie vorsichtig hin und her, so wie sie es schon die Nächte zuvor tat, wenn Max mitten in der Nacht von einem Albtraum erwachte. „Ist schon gut Max. Alles in Ordnung.“ Flüsterte sie beruhigend auf Max ein, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts ist in Ordnung Chloe, ich hab versucht dich umzubringen.“ Chloe kam näher und küsste Max sanft auf die Stirn und Max warf sich in Chloes Arme.   
„Es tut mir so Leid Chloe.“   
„Ist schon Ok Max.“   
„Lass mich nie mehr allein.“   
„Ich verspreche es.“   
Ryan stand leise auf und bedeutete seiner Frau Max Zimmer mit ihm zu verlassen. Die beiden hatten offenbar einiges zu bereden. Unter sich.   
  
_ Schlafzimmer von Ryan und Vanessa 5 min später _   
  
„Was war das denn?“ Fragte Vanessa ihren Mann, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Max hat Chloe angegriffen. Ich weiß nicht warum.“ Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Chloe hat mir erzählt, dass Max seit dem Sturm in Arcadia Bay unter regelmäßigen Albträumen leidet. Offenbar musste sie alles mit ansehen.“ Vanessa schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott.“ Ryan nickte. „Chloe war auch dabei. Beide können es offenbar nur gemeinsam verarbeiten.“ Vanessa nickte. „Hast du gesehen, wie liebevoll Chloe sich um Max kümmert? Man könnte fast meinen die beiden seien verliebt.“ Ryan nickte nur. Max sollte es ihrer Mutter besser selbst sagen, dass Chloe mehr war als eine Freundin. Etwas anderes machte Ryan aber nachdenklich. Er hatte die Tätowierung auf Max Arm und den verbundenen Arm gesehen. Vanessa stand dafür zu weit weg und der Raum war nicht hell genug ausgeleuchtet gewesen. Er würde morgen Max vorsichtig darauf ansprechen, wenn er von der Arbeit kommen würden. Ryan war sich sicher, dass Max in guten Händen war. Die beiden hatten sicher einiges zu klären. Weder er noch seine Frau konnten in diesem Moment viel tun um den beiden zu helfen, außer ihnen Freiraum zu gewähren.   
  
_ Max Zimmer, zur selben Zeit _   
  
Als die Tür zu Max Zimmer geschlossen wurde, saßen die beiden Freundinnen allein in Max halbdunklen Zimmer. Chloe löste sich von Max und setzte sich ihr gegenüber im Schneidersitz hin. „So, ich denke mal du schuldest mir eine Erklärung.“ Max nickte und erzählte Chloe alles über den Traum. Als sie geendet hatte, saß Chloe immer noch unbewegt da. Ihr Blick war neutral, sie dachte nach. „Hmmm, ich dachte diese Symbole,“ sie deutete auf Max Arm, „würden genau so etwas verhindern. Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein sie verhindern lediglich, dass ich die Zeit manipuliere und noch mehr außer Kontrolle gerät.“ Chloe nickte.   
„Kannst du noch zwischen Realität und Albtraum unterscheiden?“ Fragte sie nach einiger Zeit. Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird mit jedem mal schwerer.“ Gab sie nach kurzer Überlegung zu und deutete auf Chloes Hals. „Wie du erfahren musstest, dachte ich, dass ich immer noch träume.“ Sagte Max bedauernd und senkte den Blick. Chloe umfasste Max Kinn, hob es an und zwang sie somit ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sanft küsste Chloe Max auf die Lippen. Ein wohliges seufzen entglitt Max, als Chloe sich von ihr löste und sie sich wieder gegenüber saßen. „Wie können wir das alles aufhalten?“ Fragte Chloe nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen jemanden finden, der weiß was diese Symbole bedeuten.“   
„Ok, gleich morgen früh machen wir uns an die Arbeit. Willst du es deinen Eltern sagen?“   
„Nein wir behalten es erst mal für uns.“ Chloe nickte.   
„Verstanden Boss aber jetzt sollten wir erst mal schlafen.“   
„Bleibst du bei mir?“   
„Klar, solange du mich nicht wieder erwürgen willst.“   
„Das ist nicht lustig Chloe.“   
„Du hast recht.“ Entschuldigte sich Chloe und gab Max einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie legten sich  aufs Bett und Max schmiegte sich an ihre Freundin, wobei sie es vermied in die Nähe von Chloes Hals zu kommen. Sie wollte das neu gewonnene Vertrauen von Chloe nicht schon nach so kurzer Zeit wieder verlieren. Chloe nahm Max in den Arm und schloss die Augen. Mit Max in ihrer Nähe konnte sie endlich schlafen.   
  
_ Tag 8 09:40 Haus der Caulfields _   
  
Chloe erwachte, als die Sonnenstahlen über ihr Gesicht strichen. Ihr Arm schmerzte, Max hatte wohl den ganzen Rest der Nacht in ihrer Umarmung verbracht. Der Rest der Nacht war ruhig für sie beide verlaufen. Weder Chloe noch Max wurden von Albträumen geplagt. Jetzt aber war der Platz neben Chloe leer. Mittlerweile hatte Chloe sich daran gewöhnt, dass Max früher aufstand als sie. Jetzt wo beide im Haus von Max Eltern angekommen waren, schwand auch Chloes Sorge um Max. Im Erdgeschoss hörte Chloe Geschirr klappern und Max leise fluchen. Sie war also noch zu Hause. Chloe rappelte sich auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel, welcher in den Schrank integriert war. Ein Grinsen entstand auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah furchtbar aus, immerhin hatte sie seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr geduscht. „Auf ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.“ Sagte sie grinsend und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Vielleicht hatte Max ja ein paar Sachen, welche ihr passen würden. Aber Chloe wurde enttäuscht. Die Sachen waren ihr zu klein. „Bleiben nur noch meine eigenen.“ Dachte sie und machte sich in Unterwäsche auf den Weg nach unten. Max Eltern waren ohnehin nicht zu Hause. Chloe hatte um ca. 05:00 Uhr eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hören. Lautlos ging Chloe die Treppe runter, um ihren Rucksack zu erreichen. Max war offenbar in der Küche,   
  
Leise schlich Chloe in die Küche und erschrak. Max saß am Esstisch. Sie hatte den Verband an ihrem linken Arm entfernt und auf dem Esstisch lagen ein Löffel, Feuerzeug und eine Tüte mit weißem Pulver. Max hatte ihren Arm mithilfe eines Gürtels abgebunden, welchen sie mit den Zähnen in Position hielt. In ihrer rechten Hand entdeckte Chloe eine aufgezogene Spritze. Als Max Chloe entdeckte, ließ sie vor Schreck den Gürtel los. „Chloe.... ich.... ich....“ Stotterte sie, aber Chloe hörte ihr sowieso nicht zu. Mit hochrotem Kopf stürmte sie auf ihre Freundin zu und riss ihr die Spritze aus der Hand. Ihre andere Hand griff nach Max, welche vom Stuhl geworfen wurde und an den Kühlschrank gedrückt wurde. Max strampelte gegen Chloes Griff, doch der war eisern. Chloes Augen brannten. „Echt jetzt Max? Bist du verrückt? Weißt du was das ist?“ Fragte Chloe und mit jeder Silbe wurde ihre Stimme lauter und ihr Griff erbarmungsloser. „Ja ich weiß was Heroin ist und ich brauch es.“ Antwortete Max überzeugt.   
Chloe sah zur aufgezogenen Spritze. Es wäre so einfach. So einfach dieser Welt zu entkommen. Alles was sie tun musste war diese Spritze an den Arm anzusetzen und das süße Gift in ihre Blutbahnen lassen. Das Gift, welches ihr vor ein paar Jahren half die leere zu füllen, würde ihr wieder helfen. „Komm schon,“ hörte Chloe ihre Stimme im inneren. „Nur noch einmal, ein einziges mal.“ Chloe leckte sich über die Lippen. „NEIN!“ Schrie sie und ließ Max los. Diese fiel zu Boden und begann zu schluchzen. Chloe stürmte zum Waschbecken. „Du sagst du brauchst es Max? Dann schau her was ich damit mache!“ Mit diesen Worten warf Chloe die Spritze samt Inhalt in den Abfluss. Auch der Beutel mit dem Rest der Droge verschwand. Chloe betätigte den Knopf des Abflusshäckslers und alles wurde zerstört. Max sah fassungslos zu Chloe. „Was hast du getan?“ Fragte sie fassungslos. „Das Richtige.“ Antwortete Chloe erschöpft und ließ sich gegenüber von Max zu Boden fallen. Es hatte sie mehr Kraft gekostet zu widerstehen als sie dachte, obwohl so viel Zeit zwischen jetzt und ihrem letzten Schuss vergangen waren. „Woher weißt du dass es das Richtige war?“ Chloe stand wortlos auf und hielt Max ihren rechten Arm vor die Augen. „Sieh genau hin.“ Forderte sie ihre Freundin auf. Max erkannte worauf Chloe hinaus wollte. Chloes tätowierter Arm war ebenfalls mit Einstichstellen versehen. Diese waren schon älter und verheilt, aber immer noch sichtbar, wenn man wusste wo man hinsehen musste. „Ich habe denselben Fehler begangen wie du, nur schon vor ein paar Jahren.“ Gab Chloe zu. Es fiel ihr schwer über dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens zu sprechen. Die einzigen Personen, welchen sie es anvertraut hatte waren Rachel und jetzt Max. Eigentlich hoffte sie es vergessen zu können, doch ihre Vergangenheit holte sie offenbar immer wieder ein.   
Vorsichtig rückte Max näher an Chloe. „Wie kam es dazu?“ Sie deutete auf Chloes Arm und die zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Neugier, Langeweile und Dummheit.“ Antwortete sie nach kurzem Überlegen. „Und bei dir?“   
„Ich hoffte damit vergessen zu können, offenbar ein Irrtum.“   
„Du wolltest die Albträume unterdrücken?“   
„Ja und für ein paar Nächte klappte es, aber seit letzter Nacht nicht mehr.“   
Chloe schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie konnte es nicht glauben dass ausgerechnet Max zu solch extremen Maßnahmen greifen würde. Wie war sie überhaupt an das Zeug ran gekommen?   
Auf der einen Seite konnte Chloe Max verstehen. Immerhin gab sie sich die Schuld am Tod unzähliger Menschen und der Zerstörung eines ganzen Orts. Wahrscheinlich hätte Chloe genau so reagiert, trotzdem fand sie es nicht richtig. Max war doch immer die Vernünftige in ihrem Duo. „Ich helfe dir Max.“ Sagte sie ernst und nahm Max in die Arme. „Danke Chloe.“ Max flüchtete in die Umarmung von Chloe, welche ihr sanft über den Kopf streichelte. „Wird es wehtun?“ Fragte Max ängstlich und Chloe nickte. „Ja aber es ist nicht gefährlich.“ Max sah Chloe an. „Wie kamst du davon weg?“ Chloe holte tief Luft.


	15. Rückblende

_ Blackwell Academy 12 März 2011 22:00 Schwimmhalle _   
  
Dumpfer Bass drang durch das Gebäude. Der Vortex-Club hatte wieder mal eine Party organisiert. Chloe hatte Rachel aus den Augen verloren. Sie fühlte sich unwohl. Der Vortex-Club stand für so ziemlich alles was Chloe verachtete. Aber Rachel war der Vortex-Club, der einzige Teil des Clubs, den Chloe nicht bis aufs Blut hasste. „Eigentlich bin ich ja suspendiert.“ Dachte Chloe sich, als sie noch ein „Wasser“ zu sich nahm. Sie schmeckte den Wodka und ließ ihn ihre Kehle runterbrennen. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich schwerelos, die Musik und Menschen, welche um sie herum tanzten und lachten, nahm sie gar nicht war. Sie war auf der Suche nach Rachel.   
Da war sie. Sie war auf der Tanzfläche mitten im Schwimmbad. Der Vortex-Club hatte wieder einmal keine Kosten gescheut für diese Party. In der Mitte des Beckens waren schwimmende Pontons platziert, welche über eine Brücke zu erreichen waren. Torkelnd ging Chloe über die Brücke um Rachel zu erreichen. Es fiel ihr schwerer als gedacht. „Bin ich wirklich so betrunken?“ Fragte sie sich. Schließlich erreichte Chloe Rachel und warf sich ihr in die Arme. „Da bist du ja.“ Schrie Chloe Rachel ins Ohr um die Musik zu übertönen. Rachel lächelte ihr ins Gesicht.   
„Hast du mich vermisst?“   
„Jede Sekunde.“   
Rachel lachte und gab Chloe einen Kuss. „Lass uns tanzen.“ Forderte Rachel Chloe auf und begann ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Chloe konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Wie gerne würde sie Rachel bis in alle Ewigkeit beim Tanzen beobachten. Sie wirkte dabei so unbeschwert. Chloe wurde je aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Rachel sie bei der Hand nahm und sie somit dazu zwang ihren Bewegungen zu folgen. Immer enger kam Rachel Chloe und bald passte nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen die beiden. Eigentlich mochte Chloe das Gefühl, einen geliebten Menschen so nah bei sich zu haben, aber im Moment drifteten ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab. Rachel sah besorgt in Chloes Gesicht. „Was ist?“ Fragte sie und löste ihren Griff. Chloe schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Alles Ok.“ Sagte Chloe und beugte sich nach vorn um Rachel zu küssen, doch diese blockte ab. „Komm mit.“ Sagte sie stattdessen und gemeinsam gingen sie über die Brücke zurück aufs Festland und verließen die Schwimmhalle, als der DJ gerade „Smells Like Teen Spirit“ auflegte.   
  
Draußen angekommen, zog Rachel ihre Freundin geradewegs zu einer der Parkbänke auf dem Platz vor der Schule. Sie waren fast allein, nur ein paar betrunkene Teenager torkelten oder lagen auf der Wiese. Rachel steuerte eine der Bänke welche im Dunkeln lagen an. Hier konnten sie nicht direkt gesehen werden. Rachel ließ sich nieder und bedeutete Chloe ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.   
„Also?“ Fragte Rachel   
„Also was?“   
„Was ist los?“   
„Was meinst du?“   
„Chloe, du wirkst so abwesend und ablehnend.“   
Chloe nickte nur. Rachel hatte recht.    
„Willst du drüber reden?“   
„Du meinst eine Therapiestunde bei Professor Amber?“   
„Wenn du es so nennen willst.“   
„Kann Prof Amber denn noch objektiv sein, wenn sie es mit einer Patientin treibt?“   
Kam es von Chloe, welche anzüglich grinste. „Spielverderberin.“ Murrte Rachel gespielt beleidigt und erhielt als Friedensangebot einen Kuss von Chloe auf die Wange. Ohne eine weitere Reaktion von ihrer Freundin abzuwarten, legte Chloe ihren Kopf in Rachels Schoß. „Ok Doc, es ist lange her.“ Sagte Chloe und ließ sich von Rachel übers Haar streicheln. „Soll ich mit der guten oder der schlechten Nachricht beginnen Doc.“   
„Hmmm.“ Machte Rachel. „Die Gute.“   
„Ich habe eine wunderschöne Person kennen und lieben gelernt.“   
„Schon länger her?“   
„Etwas, aber ich bin überrascht, dass sie immer noch bei mir bleibt. Immerhin steht sie für etwas, das ich aufs Blut verachte.“   
„Und das wäre?“   
„Dieser Verdammte Vortex-Club. Es heißt sie sei der Club.“   
Nachdenklich spielte Rachel mit einer von Chloes blau gefärbten Strähnen.   
„Warum bleibt sie dann bei dir?“   
„Keine Ahnung Doc, Sie sind die Seelenkklempnerin, fragen Sie sie.“   
„Ich denke ihr könnt nicht ohne den anderen. Verliebte sehen schnell über die Macken des anderen hinweg.“   
„Dass ist dumm.“   
„Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sehen den anderen so wie er ist und akzeptieren einander so wie sie sind. Sie wollen ihn nicht verändern.“   
Chloe nickte nachdenklich und schmiegte sich näher an Rachel.   
„Danke Doc.“ Flüsterte sie. „Jederzeit.“ Antwortete Rachel und beugte sich für einen Kuss runter.   
„Und nun die schlechte Nachricht Miss Price.“ Forderte Rachel ihre Freundin auf und lehnte sich zurück. „David heiratet bald Mom.“   
„Hatten wir uns nicht in der letzten Sitzung auf Stieftrottel geeinigt?“   
Chloe nickte nur, als plötzlich eine Gestalt vor den beiden auftauchte. „Rachel, hier steckst du also.“ Kam es von Victoria. „Yo Vic.“ Kam es von Rachels Schoß und Victoria verengte die Augen. „Price! Was tust du hier?“   
„Sie gehört zu mir Victoria.“ Kam es leicht gereizt von Rachel. Sie hatte auf ein paar Minuten Ruhe für sie beide gehofft. Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm schon Rachel.“ Wütend setzte Chloe sich auf und überlegte auf wie viele Arten sie Victoria töten könnte. Bei Vorgehen 36, das Auflösen von Victorias Haut in siedendem Königswasser, spürte sie Rachels Hand auf ihrer. „Komm schon Chloe, das wird spaßig.“ Chloe hatte an dieser Aussage ihre Zweifel, stand jedoch auf und ging eng neben Rachel zurück zur Party, wobei beide die Hand jeweils in der Hintertasche des anderen hatten.   
  
Die Party war immer noch in vollem Gange. Die Tanzfläche war voller Leute und sogar im Wasser wurde getanzt. Das Trio ging jedoch geradewegs in den VIP-Bereich, wo Rachel direkt überschwänglich begrüßt und von Chloe getrennt wurde. So allein gelassen fühlte Chloe sich unwohl. Sie hasste den Vortex-Club. Eigentlich war sie nur wegen Rachel mitgekommen. Nach Hause konnte und wollte sie nicht gehen und der Schrottplatz fühlte sich ohne Rachel leer an. Sie drehte sich um und ging auf den Tresen zu. Der Barkeeper sah sie an und nickte. Er wusste was Chloe brauchte. Keine Minute später rann der Alkohol ihre Kehle runter. Chloe seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der bereit gestellten Hocker. Von ihrer Position aus konnte Chloe den ganzen VIP-Bereich überblicken. Da war Rachel. Sie war umringt von hohen Tieren des Clubs, unter anderem Victoria und Nathan. Als Nathan dann auch noch seine Hand auf Rachels Schulter legte, wurde es Chloe zu bunt.   
Rachel verachtete Nathan. Er war offenkundig in sie verknallt. Aber andererseits amüsierte sich Rachel über Nathan, wenn er versuchte, seine wahren Gefühle zu tarnen. „Vermutlich aus Angst vor Chloe oder einem Korb.“ Dachte Rachel sich, als sie plötzlich herumgerissen wurde und einen Kuss auf die Lippen bekam. Es war ein fordernder Kuss und sie gab ihm gerne nach. Chloe schmeckte nach Gras, Alkohol und etwas was Rachel nicht identifizieren konnte. „Komm mit.“ Hauchte Chloe Rachel ins Ohr und zog sie von Nathan, der ihr wutentbrannt nachsah, weg. Chloe zog Rachel in die Nähe des Pools. „Was hast du vor Price?“ Fragte Rachel gespielt geschockt. Chloe jedoch grinste sie nur an und schubste sie in das Wasserbecken. Prustend kam Rachel an die Oberfläche und sah in Chloes grinsendes Gesicht.   
„Was sollte das?“   
„Die wollen ne Show, dann geben wir denen eine.“ Mit diesen Worten sprang auch Chloe ins Nass und tauchte vor Rachel auf. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Chloes Hand begab sich in Rachels Hose. „Chloe Price du bist einfach....“ Weiter kam Rachel nicht, als Chloe mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Vor den Augen all dieser Leute. „Einfach was?“ Hauchte Chloe ihrer Freundin verführerisch ins Ohr. „Unglaublich.“ War Rachels Antwort und Chloes Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Wir sollten das auf später verschieben.“ Flehte Rachel geradezu und Chloes Grinsen verschwand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie ihre Hand zurück und verließ den Pool. Rachel stand einfach nur da. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie meinte das mit dem Aufhören ernst, hoffte jedoch, dass es Chloe egal wäre was sie wollte. Rachel stieg auch aus dem Pool und ging klatschnass in den VIP-Bereich zurück. Es war im ganzen Schwimmbad so warm, dass ihre Klamotten schnell trocknen würden. Sie brauchte einen Drink.   
  
Chloe war wütend. Sie wusste nicht warum oder auf wen, aber sie war richtig sauer. Ihre Hände begangen zu zittern und sie schwitzte unentwegt. Mit zitternden Händen fühlte sie ihre Taschen ab. Ihr „Werkzeug“ war noch vorhanden und die „Medizin“ war noch trocken. „Wie gut dass du schlecht löslich in Wasser bist.“ Sagte Chloe, als sie die kleine Tüte in die Hand nahm. Es war offenbar wieder mal Zeit für einen Schuss. Im Hintergrund lief „Master Of Puppets“. Chloe musste über die Ironie grinsen. Sie war nicht stolz drauf, aber es half ihr Davids Anwesenheit zu überstehen und Gras gab ihr nicht mehr den Kick den sie brauchte. Frank hatte schließlich noch andere Wirkstoffe im Angebot. Dass er ihr direkt die harten Sachen gab, musste einen Grund gehabt haben, es interessierte Chloe aber nicht. Sie wollte und brauchte es. „Du belügst dich selbst.“ Sprach ihr inneres Ich immer wieder zu ihr. „Halt die Klappe.“ Sagte Chloe sich und stürmte auf die Toilette zu. Dort angekommen sperrte sie sich ein und nahm den Löffel und die Ascorbinsäure hervor. Ihre Hände zitterten mittlerweile schon sehr stark und sie löste die Droge mithilfe des Feuerzeugs auf. Die Flüssigkeit sog Chloe mit der Spritze auf und suchte die Vene. Da war sie. Ohne lange zu zögern, injizierte Chloe sich das süße Gift. „Scheiße.“ Dachte Chloe sich, als sie die Spritze betrachtete. „Das war zu viel.“ Schon merkte Chloe, wie sich die Wirkung entfaltete. „Scheiße, Scheiße nicht hier.“ Dachte sie nur und versuchte noch die Tür zu erreichen. Dann fiel sie in sich zusammen.   
  
Rachel machte sich Sorgen. Chloe verhielt sich seltsam und war nun schon etwas länger weg. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, das spürte sie. Rachel beschloss aktiv nach Chloe zu suchen. „Immerhin ist sie noch nicht fertig.“ Dachte Rachel und folgte der nassen Spur. Chloes Schuhe waren unverkennbar. Die Spur führte zu einer Kabine der Toilette. Niemand zu sehen. Rachel besah die Türen. Eine war verschlossen. „Chloe?“ Fragte Rachel und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, als keine Reaktion zu hören war. Mithilfe einer Münze öffnete Rachel die Tür und erschrak. Chloe lag vor ihr, den Mund voll Schaum. Rachel hatte Panik. „Chloe was ist mit dir?“ Dann sah sie es. Die Spritze und das Werkzeug. So schnell sie konnte, rief Rachel den Notarzt und hob Chloe hoch. Von allen Partyteilnehmern ungesehen, schaffte Rachel es Chloe durch einen Seiteneingang nach draußen zu bringen.   
  
_ 12 Stunden später Arcadia Bay Hospital _   
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Chloe die Augen. Sie lag in einem weißen Raum. „Bin ich tot?“ Fragte sie in den Raum. „Noch nicht, wirst du aber sobald du hier raus bist und es keine Zeugen gibt.“ Ein besorgtes Gesicht mit einem Federohrring kam in Chloes Gesichtsfeld. Chloe versuchte zu lächeln, konnte es aber nicht. Ein Schlauch in ihrem Hals verhinderte es. Auch das Sprechen viel ihr schwer. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte Chloe erschöpft. „Sie haben sich eine Überdosis verpasst.“ Kam es von hinter Chloe und ein freundliches Gesicht in weißem Kittel schob sich in ihr Gesichtsfeld. „Sie hatten Glück, dass sie so schnell gefunden worden. Eine halbe Stunde später und wir hätten nichts mehr machen können. Jetzt sollten sie sich aber erst mal erholen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte der Arzt sich um und ließ die beiden allein.   
„Rachel es tut mir....“   
„Halt die Klappe.“ Rachel ließ Chloe nicht weiter sprechen. „Hella was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“   
„Es war ein Unfall.“ Versuchte Chloe sich schwach zu verteidigen. „Wer weiß davon?“   
„Nur wir beide.“ Antwortete Rachel und nahm Chloes Hand. „Und so wird es bleiben, wenn du mir  versprichst mit solchen Dummheiten aufzuhören.“   
„Ich verspreche es dir Rachel. Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren.“   
Rachel lächelte Chloe an. „Das reicht mir vorerst. Und jetzt werd schnell wieder Gesund, deine Hand hat noch etwas zu vollenden.“


	16. Chloes Tagebuch

_ Tag 8 nach dem Sturm, Haus der Caulfields 17:00 _   
  
Ich hab es Max erzählt. Jedes Detail meiner Vergangenheit. Einer Vergangenheit, von der ich hoffte sie hinter mir gelassen zu haben. Max war völlig aufgelöst als ich es ihr erzählte.   
Max du dummes Ding. Warum zur Hölle hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten eine bessere Lösung gefunden. Jetzt müssen wir es vermutlich erst mal Max Eltern erklären. Besser das macht Max allein. Ryan wird mich vermutlich umbringen, sobald er es erfährt. Ich glaube ich werde mit Max genau so vorgehen, wie Rachel es bei mir getan hat.   
Vielleicht nicht ganz. Der Sexentzug von Rachel war fast noch schlimmer als der eigentliche Entzug (vor allem würde ich mich selbst damit bestrafen). Aber Max ist ja auch nicht fast an ner verschissenen Überdosis krepiert.   
  
Eine ziemlich saure Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 8 nach dem Sturm, Haus der Caulfields 22:00 _   
  
ICH LEBE NOCH!!! Ryan hielt es offenbar nicht für nötig mich umzubringen. Glück gehabt. Wir saßen im Wohnzimmer, als die beiden von der Arbeit kamen. Es wirkt so als würden sie immer gleichzeitig zurückkommen. Aber egal. Max hat ihren Eltern fast alles über die Drogen erzählt. Sie trug dabei wieder eine Jacke, sodass niemand ihr Tattoo sehen konnte. Ryan sah mich, nachdem Max endete, nur an. Seine Hände lagen ruhig auf dem Schoß. Echt schwer zu sagen, was er dachte, aber offenbar machen mir weder Ryan noch Vanessa Vorwürfe. Das ist gut für mich. Ich habe beiden Versprochen mich um Max zu kümmern, womit beide scheinbar einverstanden sind. Offenbar bin ich doch kein ganz so schlechter Einfluss für Max, wie ich dachte. Mal schauen, wann die Entzugserscheinungen eintreten.   
  
Eine noch lebende Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 9 nach dem Sturm, Haus der Caulfields 06:00 _   
  
Es hat länger gedauert, als gedacht, aber jetzt beginnen die Entzugserscheinungen bei Max. Bei mir kamen sie schon nach ca. 8 Stunden, aber Max ist ja erst am Anfang. Es tut mir weh sie so zu sehen. Sie liegt auf ihrem Bett und heult schon die ganze Nacht. Sie schwitzt stark und ist extrem unruhig. Ich hasse es sie so zu sehen, aber ich kann nichts machen. Max schaut mich die ganze Zeit anklagend an. Was hab ich dir getan Max? Du hast dich selbst in diese scheiß Situation gebracht. Ich hab versprochen dir zu helfen und so sieht meine Hilfe nun mal aus. Ich weiß es ist brutal, aber sobald du es geschafft hast Max, geht es dir besser.   
  
Therapeutin Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 9 nach dem Sturm, Haus der Caulfields 14:00 _   
  
Max versucht die Entzugserscheinungen mit Schlaf zu überbrücken. Es funktioniert nicht immer. Ich hasse mich dafür einfach nur da zu sitzen und nichts zu tun, aber Hella ich kann nichts unternehmen. Wie gern würde ich ihr irgendwie anders helfen als einfach nur bei ihr zu sein, aber ich kann nichts anderes tun als Warten. Die Tür zu Max Zimmer ist die ganze Zeit geschlossen, aber ich höre immer wenn Ryan auf die Tür zukommt. Er ist sichtbar nervös, was ich verstehen kann. Immerhin ist seine Tochter ein Junkie und wird von einem Ehemaligen Junkie bewacht. Das würde mich auch nervös machen. Ich habe immer noch die Befürchtung, dass er einfach die Tür einschlägt und mich aus dem Haus jagt. Verstehen könnte ich es.   
  
Eine besorgte Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 9 nach dem Sturm, Haus der Caulfields 19:00 _   
  
Max isst wieder etwas. Das ist ein Anfang. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat sie das letzte mal vor ein paar Tagen richtig gegessen. Es ist dieses Scheißzeug, es unterdrückt den Hunger und an Max war schon vorher nicht viel dran (Scheiße hoffentlich ließt sie das nie). Auf längere Zeit wäre es gefährlich geworden.   
Ich habe schon mal angefangen nach Infos zu diesen Symbolen zu suchen, bisher aber ohne Erfolg. Max ist mir auch keine große Hilfe dabei, sie liegt einfach nur auf dem Bett und sieht zu mir rüber. Ihre Augen sind leer und sie sieht geschafft aus. Heute Abend werden wir mal wieder zusammen in einem Bett schlafen. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass das uns beiden gut tun wird.   
  
Eine müde Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 10 nach dem Sturm, Haus der Caulfields 08:00 _   
  
Max und ich haben Tatsächlich mal wieder eine Nacht ungestört durchgeschlafen. Max sieht auch mit jedem Tag besser aus. Ich denke mal das schlimmste ist für sie überstanden (vorerst). Sie muss unbedingt auf andere Gedanken kommen und ich auch. Ich glaube wir sollten heute Abend in einen der Clubs gehen. Nicht um zu trinken, sondern einfach um für ein paar Stunden der Realität zu entfliehen, würde uns beiden helfen. Ryan geht mit Max jeden Morgen schwimmen während ich mit Vanessa in der Laube sitze. Wir haben uns viel zu erzählen. Hauptthema ist Max und was wir vorhaben. Wenn ich das nur wüsste.   
Mittlerweile wissen ihre Eltern von dem Tattoo. Den anderen Arm verdeckt Max soweit es ihr möglich ist. Ich glaube es wird für mich auch Zeit für ein neues Tattoo, an einer besonderen Stelle. Ach ja und Vanessa weiß mittlerweile auch, dass Max und ich ein Paar sind. Sie hat es nicht so locker aufgenommen wie Ryan, aber das ist mir egal. Max gehört mir, nicht diesem Weichei Vincent oder sonst wem. Lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Max Arsch gehört Chloe!!!   
  
Eine besitzergreifende Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 10 nach dem Sturm, Seattle Club „Destiny“ 21:20 _   
  
Dieser Club ist der Hammer! Die Partys in Arcadia Bay sind ein Witz dagegen, mit Ausnahme von Firewalk aber das spielen sie hier auch. Max genießt die Ablenkung sichtlich, bleibt aber lieber in meiner Nähe. Soll mir recht sein, immerhin musste ich Ryan versprechen auf Max aufzupassen. „Wenn ihr was passiert bist du dran.“ Hat er gesagt. Die Anweisung war eindeutig. Aber genug davon. Ich will den Abend sowieso nur mit Max verbringen. Keine Gedanken verschwenden an Arcadia Bay, Mom, Rachel oder sonst wen. Ich sehe nur Max. Ist das wahre Liebe? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht auch Abhängigkeit. Max ist mein Heroin.   
  
Partygirl Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 10 nach dem Sturm, Seattle Club „Destiny“ 00:40 _   
  
Max hält ganz schön lange durch. Zwar kann sie überhaupt nicht tanzen (gut ich auch nicht) aber das scheint sie gar nicht zu interessieren. Wir sehen die ganzen anderen Leute um uns nicht. Ich habe nur Augen für Max und ich glaube andersherum ist es genau so.   
Es ist amüsant. Die ganzen Typen im Club wollen entweder Max, mich oder uns beide gleichzeitig anbaggern. Wir haben alle unsere Wahnvorstellungen. Eine Leine für Max wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht. So könnte jeder sehen, dass ihr Arsch mir gehört. Max wäre damit aber sicher nicht einverstanden. Ob der Clubbesuch eine gute Entscheidung war, wird sich nachher zeigen. Jetzt wird erst mal gefeiert um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.   
  
Non-dancing-queen Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 11 nach dem Sturm, Haus der Caulfields 10:00 _   
  
Max geht es deutlich besser. Sie isst, schläft und das wichtigste: Sie macht wieder Fotos. Ryan hat ihr diesen komischen Film besorgt. Max macht aber keine Selfies mehr. Offenbar kann sie sich selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Selbst der Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer ist abgedeckt. Ich kann sie verstehen. Mir ging es fast genau so. Mittlerweile bin ich zu Max Hauptmotiv geworden. Ich muss richtig aufpassen was ich tue, denn plötzlich steht Max hinter mir und ich höre dieses „Klick“. Ich komme mir schon ein bisschen verfolgt vor.   
Diese Nacht war wunderschön. Keine Albträume, keine schreiend aufwachende Max die versucht mich umzubringen, einfach nur neben Max liegen und ihrem Atem zuhören. Mittlerweile sind auch Max Eltern etwas beruhigter. Das ist gut für mich, aber mit Max bin ich noch nicht fertig. Niemand ist nach drei oder vier Tagen clean. Ich muss sie immer noch aufmerksam beobachten. Hast du verstanden Max? Ich werde dein Schatten sein, ob du willst oder nicht.   
  
Fotomodel Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 11 nach dem Sturm, Haus der Caulfields 18:00 _   
  
Ich bin so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Max weicht fast gar nicht mehr von meiner Seite. Habe ich meine Unabhängigkeit aufgegeben? Selbst Rachel war nicht so anhänglich, aber gut immerhin habe ich mit Max viel größeren Scheiß durchgemacht, als mit Rachel. Wir brauchen einander offenbar mehr als ich dachte.   
Die Recherchen zu den Symbolen gehen nur schleppend voran. Wer uns sicher helfen könnte wäre Samuel, aber der ist untergetaucht. Ich durchsuche das gesamte Internet nach Infos und Max wird tätig aber auch erfolglos und nur halbherzig. Eigentlich ist es Max egal was die Symbole bedeuten, aber ich will wissen was mit meiner Freundin passiert ist und ob es noch schlimmer wird.   
Max ich bleibe bei dir, für immer.   
  
Chloe in love


	17. Tag 12 'Entspannung'

_ Tag 12 08:20 Haus der Caulfields _   
  
Sanfter Gitarrenklang ließ Chloe die Augen öffnen. Auf der Bettkante saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, Max und klimperte auf der Gitarre. Chloe genoss die Melodie und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Minutenlang lag Chloe einfach nur da und lauschte den Klängen. Es war keine Melodie welche ihr bekannt war, lediglich eine Abfolge von Akkorden. Sie wirkten willkürlich gewählt harmonierten aber, wie Chloe fand, wunderbar. Langsam reckte Chloe ihren Oberkörper in die Höhe und setzte sich auf. Max spielte ungestört weiter. Vorsichtig rückte Chloe näher an Max heran, schloss sie von hinten in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. „Morgen.“ Murmelte Chloe in Max Ohr, was diese dazu veranlasste ihr Gitarrenspiel zu unterbrechen. „Morgen. Hab ich dich geweckt?“ Kam es unsicher von Max. „So darfst du mich auch um halb vier Uhr morgens wecken.“ Antwortete Chloe beschwichtigend. Max nickte. „Ich werde es mir merken.“ Antwortete Max in Gedanken versunken und legte die Gitarre auf den Boden neben dem Bett ab. Auf so einen Moment hatte Chloe nur gewartet.   
Mit einem Ruck zog sie Max an sich und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, Max hielt sie dabei fest umklammert. Diese kreischt, als Chloe sie mitzog, überrascht auf. Chloe lachte nur und biss Max spielerisch in die Schulter. „Hmmm.“ Säuselte Chloe in Max Ohr. „Du riechst nicht nur gut, du schmeckst auch gut.“   
„Und du riechst nach Rauch.“ Stellte Max nüchtern fest.   
„Autsch! Und weg ist die Romantik du Spielverderberin.“ Murmelte Chloe verletzt und ließ Max etwas los. Das reichte dieser um sich aus Chloes Griff zu befreien. So weit sie konnte drehte Max sich auf Chloe, welche keine Anstalten machte das zu unterbinden. Schließlich blickten sich beide in die Augen. Chloe grinste immer noch. „Was jetzt Hi....“ Weiter kam Chloe nicht, als Max ihr Lippen auf Chloes presste und dadurch jedes weitere Wort von Chloe verhinderte. Max öffnete leicht den Mund und Chloes und ihre Zunge umspielten einander. Erst langsam, vorsichtig und neugierig, dann fordernd. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog sich Max aus Chloes Mund zurück und löste ihre Lippen von Chloes, welcher ein wohliges Seufzen entglitt. „Ja eindeutig.“ Stellte Max fest. „Du riechst nicht nur nach Rauch, du schmeckst auch danach.“   
„Sag mir das nächste Mal einfach eine halbe Stunde vorher Bescheid, wenn du mich küssen willst, dann werf ich ein Pfefferminzbonbon ein.“ Kam es gespielt beleidigt von Chloe, doch Max lachte nur. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist.“ Chloe hob ihren Kopf und küsste Max ein weiteres mal. „Danke.“ Max machte Anstalten sich aus Chloes Griff zu befreien. „Was soll das werden?“ Fragte Chloe überrascht, entließ Max aber nicht aus ihrem Griff. Sie packte nur noch fester zu. Nach kurzer Zeit gab Max ihren Widerstand auf. Sie hatte ohnehin keine Chance sich aus Chloes Griff zu befreien, selbst wenn sie es wirklich gewollt hätte. „Chloe Elizabeth Price was hast du vor?“ Fragte Max und Chloes Lächeln wandelte sich in ein diabolisches Grinsen. „Ich denke das weißt du.“ Antwortete Chloe und ließ ihre Hände tiefer gleiten.   
  
Max trug, genau wie Chloe selbst, nur ihre Unterwäsche. Es fiel Chloe leicht diese nach unten zu ziehen und mit ihren Händen über Max nackten Hintern zu streichen. Max zitterte vor Erregung, als sie Chloes Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte. Sie senkte den Kopf und Chloe ließ sich zu einem weiteren Zungenkuss hinreißen. Schließlich brachte auch Max ihre Hände ins Spiel. Diese begaben sich auf Erkundungstour und schoben Chloes BH zur Seite. Max erhob sich etwas, streichelte erst Chloes Brüste und ließ ihre Hände weiter auf Chloes Brustwarzen zuwandern. Diese wurden sofort steif, als Max diese sanft zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und leichten Druck ausübte. Chloe sog scharf Luft ein und war kurz davor sich in Max blauen Augen zu verlieren. Max setzte sich komplett auf und begann ihr Becken sanft kreisen zu lassen. Chloe konnte nicht anders. Sie musste die Augen schließen und gab sich ganz Max und ihren Bewegungen hin.   
Es war Zeit für Chloe die Initiative zu ergreifen. Ihre Hände umschlossen Max Hüften und Chloe warf sie beide um. Max lag neben Chloe und sah ihr unschuldig in die Augen. „Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?“ Fragte sie und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Vertraust du mir?“ Max küsste Chloe auf die Stirn. „Das reicht mir.“ Mit diesen Worten stand Chloe auf und ging auf ihren Rucksack zu. Dort nahm sie ein paar Kleidungsstücke zur Hand und ging zurück zu Max. Diese sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an und rutschte etwas zurück. Chloe lächelte finster und griff nach Max Handgelenken, welche sie nach kurzem, halbherzigen Widerstand freigab. Chloe fesselte Max Handgelenke jeweils an einen der Bettpfosten und stellte sich nackt über ihre Freundin. Diese leckte sich über die Lippen und sah neugierig zu Chloe. „Und jetzt?“ Fragte sie und Chloe setzte sich auf Max Bauch. „Schließe deine Augen.“ Forderte Chloe Max auf, welche gehorchte. Chloe nahm ihr Tank-Top und verband damit Max die Augen. Als das geschehen war, stand Chloe auf und betrachtete ihr Werk. Max lag nackt mit gefesselten Armen und verbundenen Augen vor ihr. Schnell suchte sie Max Sofortbildkamera und aktivierte diese. „Was hast du vor Chloe?“ Fragte Max, welche das Klacken sofort einordnen konnte. „Beweg dich ja nicht.“ Kam es forsch von Chloe und Max hielt tatsächlich still. Mehrmals hörte sie die Kamera klicken und jedes mal kam ein leises Grunzen von Chloe. „Lauf nicht weg, bin gleich wieder da.“ Sagte Chloe und verließ das Zimmer. „Hey!“ Rief Max, doch die Tür war schon zugefallen.   
  
Chloe flog fast die Treppe runter. „Gut das wir allein sind, wäre echt peinlich für Max, wenn ihr Vater sie so finden würde. Oder mich.“ Dachte Chloe grinsend und durchsuchte das Erdgeschoss, bis sie ein Lineal fand. Mit ihrem Fund ging sie die Treppe wieder hoch und öffnete lautlos die Tür. Max lag immer noch da und bewegte sich nicht. Leise ging Chloe auf Max zu und blieb vor dem Bett stehen. Sie holte mit dem Lineal aus und ließ es gegen Max Fußsohle flitschen. Max schrie auf. Nicht vor Schmerz, dafür war der Schlag zu schwach, sondern vor Überraschung und Chloe grinste finster. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte sie noch ein paar mal abwechselnd mit dem linken und dem rechten Fuß. Manchmal ließ sie es auch nur in ihre Hand schlagen, doch Max schrie auch dann auf. „Ok, genug gespielt.“ Sagte Chloe und legte das Lineal weg und hockte sich vor Max.   
Max spürte Chloes Atem zwischen ihren Schenkeln und spreizte die Beine noch weiter. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Chloe mit ihrer Zunge in sie eindrang. Max stöhnte laut und reckte ihr Becken Chloe entgegen. „Du schmeckst ja überall gut.“ Stellte Chloe fest und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge hoch bis zu Max Brüsten. Dort angekommen, saugte sie abwechselnd an den Brustwarzen ihrer Freundin und umspielte diese mit ihrer Zunge. „Mach weiter Chloe.“ Flehte Max doch Chloe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „So einfach wird das nicht Max.“ Antwortete sie und knetete Max Brüste. Max stöhnte auf. „Bitte Chloe!“ Flehte sie lauter und Chloe gab nach. „Na gut.“ Willigte sie ein und drang mit zwei Finger in Max ein. Diese schrie vor Lust auf und hob ihr Becken an, doch kurz bevor sie kommen konnte, zog Chloe sich zurück. „Willst du mich verarschen?“ Kam es genervt von Max. Sie hatte es so langsam satt. „Nah nicht frech werden.“ Mahnte Chloe ihre Freundin und entfernte die provisorische Augenbinde. Chloe sah in Max sehnsüchtige Augen und musste Grinsen. „Warte, halt die Pose.“ Sagte sie und griff nach der Sofortbildkamera. Max schwante übles, doch Chloe zeigte ihr das Bild nicht, sondern legte es verdeckt zu den anderen. „Hoffentlich finde ich alle wieder.“ Murmelte Chloe nachdenklich, als sie in Richtung der Fotos blickte. „Wäre echt peinlich, wenn auf einer Ausstellung auf einmal ein Nacktbild der Fotografin auftauchen würde.“   
„Ich warne dich Price.“ Kam es drohend von Max, doch Chloe hob den Zeigefinger. „Du bist im Moment nicht in der Lage mir irgendwie zu drohen Caulfield.“   
„Würdest du es dann bitte endlich zu Ende bringen.“ Forderte Max und Chloe setzte sich, immer noch grinsend, vor Max und fuhr sich selbst über den Körper. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ Fragte sie herausfordernd und Max nickte ihr heftig zu. „Mach die Fesseln los und ich zeig dir wie sehr.“ Chloe jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihre Hände tiefer gleiten. Als sie ihre Schamlippen erreichte, stöhnte sie theatralisch auf und befriedigte sich selbst, während Max ihr zuschauen musste, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ihr Becken schob sich immer fordernder in Chloes Richtung.   
Nachdem Chloe mit sich selbst fertig war, hatte sie ein Einsehen und machte sich wieder an Max Unterleib zu schaffen. Mit dem geschickten Einsatz ihrer Finger und Zunge, kam Max schnell und heftig nach kurzer Zeit. Chloe ließ sich neben Max fallen und küsste sie auf die Stirn, doch Max lag einfach nur schwer atmend neben ihr und sagte nichts. Chloe löste die Fesseln vom Bett und sofort stürzte Max sich auf ihre Freundin. „Tu das nie wieder hast du verstanden?“ Schrie sie und schlug gespielt empört auf Chloe ein. Diese lachte nur und fing ihre Schläge ab. „Komm schon, gib zu dass es dir gefallen hat.“ Max sah Chloe an. „Es hat mir tatsächlich gefallen, aber eine Warnung wäre nett gewesen.“ Chloe nickte. „Ok nächstes mal einverstanden?“ Max nickte und gab Chloe einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Immerhin habe ich jetzt ein paar Fotos von dir, die ich gegen dich verwenden kann.“ Sagte Chloe und erhielt dafür einen Knuff von Max. „Wag es nicht Price.“ Chloe verzog das Gesicht und beide mussten lachen.


	18. Samuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wichtige Info zum Kapitel:  
> In diesem Abschnitt wird Samuel mit seinem Parallelwelt Gegenstück (nennt man das so?) reden. Um es nicht unnötig kompliziert zu machen hier eine Vereinfachung:  
> Samuel = der, der Max half  
> Samuell = der andere  
> Max = Chloes Freundin (Protagonistin)  
> Maxime = ihr Gegenstück

Samuel saß auf einer Bank im Park vor den Schlafsälen der Blackwell Academy und blickte auf das Gebäude, welches sich vor ihm erhob. Ein paar Eichhörnchen tummelten sich zwischen seinen Beinen und auf der Bank. Er wusste ganz genau, dass alles nicht echt war, dennoch genoss er es wieder in Arcadia Bay zu sein. Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich in diesem Moment zu verlieren, er war verabredet.  
„Du kommst spät.“ Sagte Samuel ohne sich umzudrehen. „Kann man zu einer Verabredung mit sich selbst überhaupt zu spät kommen?“ Fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und eine Hand legte sich an seine Schulter, ohne ihn zu berühren. Samuell nahm neben ihm Platz und sah ebenfalls auf das Gebäude. „Es ist immer noch schön hier.“ Stellte Samuel nach einer Weile des Schweigens fest und Samuell nickte. „Stimmt, aber 'deine' Max hat sich falsch entschieden.“ Samuel drehte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, dass man sich in einer solchen Situation nur falsch entscheiden kann.“ Sein Sitznachbar nickte nachdenklich.  
„Diese Diskussion hatten wir schon etliche Male, deshalb bist du nicht hier.“  
„Stimmt, ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass Maxime langsam gefährlich wird.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Antwortete Samuell nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Aber ich kann nichts unternehmen. Sie ist schon zu mächtig und bald in der Lage auch physisch die anderen Welten zu betreten.“  
Samuel nickte. „Ich weiß, sie hat schon einmal Kontrolle über den Körper von Max übernommen.“ Samuell blickte wieder geradeaus. Er schien nachzudenken. „Was hast du getan?“ Fragte er und nahm eines der Eichhörnchen vom Boden auf um es hinter dem Nacken zu kraulen. Das kleine graue Tier ließ sich von ihm ohne Scheu streicheln und rollte sich in seiner Hand zusammen. „Ich habe Max die Symbole verpasst.“ Antwortete Samuel und entblößte seinen Arm. Samuell blickte auf den Arm und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo liegt dann das Problem? Immerhin kann Maxime jetzt nicht mehr Kontrolle auf sie ausüben.“ Sagte er, doch Samuel schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch. Maxime hat sie dazu gebracht sich auch den anderen Arm aufzuschlitzen. Offenbar als Warnung.“ Samuell blickte auf das Eichhörnchen, welches sich die ganze Zeit überhaupt nicht bewegte und sich weiterhin von ihm streicheln ließ.  
„Das bedeutet sie hat einen Weg gefunden, die Schutzvorrichtung zu umgehen?“  
„Ja, aber nur kurzfristig. Ich konnte die Lücke schließen.“  
„Hmmm.“ Machte Samuell und blickte auf Samuels Arm. Er hasste diese Symbole. Klar wollte er früher der Einzige sein, doch hatte ihn schon vor langer Zeit sein Sitznachbar davon überzeugt, dass es zu gefährlich war herauszufinden was geschehen würde, wenn nur noch einer von ihnen Existieren würde. Sie hatten sich auf einen Waffenstillstand geeinigt und trafen sich seit Max in der Lage war, genau wie sie einst, die Zeit zu manipulieren regelmäßig an Orten, welche sie beide ohne Probleme betreten konnten. Sie waren keine Freunde geworden, das wäre Zuviel verlangt. Sie respektierten einander, das reichte ihnen. „Die Symbole halten Maxime aber nicht davon ab in die Träume von Max einzudringen und sie dort zu foltern. Wenn sie es schafft, dass Max sich selbst etwas antut, kann ich es nicht verhindern.“ Sagte Samuel und stand auf um zu seinem alten Arbeitsplatz zu gehen. Nachdenklich sah Samuell ihm nach. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. „Wie willst du das verhindern?“ Fragte er und Samuel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich gar nicht. Die junge Miss Price ist die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite und sie verbindet mehr.“  
„So wie einst bei Miss Amber?“  
„So ähnlich, doch ist die Verbindung der beiden stärker.“  
„Du meinst Miss Price ist der Schlüssel?“  
„Ich glaube eher so eine Art Katalysator. Ich war in den Gedanken von Max und konnte erst Manipulationen in der Zeitlinie feststellen, als Max und Chloe wieder nah beieinander waren. Vorher gab es keine Manipulationen.“  
„So wie einst bei uns mit Mona?“  
  
Samuel zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gehofft diesen Namen nie wieder hören zu müssen. Mona, seine Freundin, war vor 18 Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Er hätte es verhindern können, immerhin saß er daneben. Einfach die Hand heben und die Zeit zurückdrehen. Aber er konnte es nicht mehr. Mona war sofort tot. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu denken, saß er im Wrack und sah geradeaus. Der Baum hatte sie auf der Fahrerseite getroffen und ihn knapp verfehlt. Viele Jahre hatte Samuel nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht Monas Tod zu verhindern, musste aber feststellen, dass er es nicht mehr konnte. Mona war gegangen und mit ihr offenbar die Fähigkeit die Zeit mit einer Handbewegung zu manipulieren.Wollte er es überhaupt? Er vermisste sie, aber das war Vergangenheit und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Dennoch schmerzte die Erinnerung an sie immer noch.  
  
Samuell stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich neben ihn. „Tut mir Leid alter Freund, war nur so ein Gedanke.“ Doch Samuel winkte ab. „Du könntest recht haben.“ Antwortete er abwesend. „Willst du sie sehen?“ Fragte Samuell mitfühlend und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.  
„Ist sie glücklich?“  
„Ja.“  
„Das reicht mir.“  
Samuell nickte ihm zu. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“  
„Ich muss ein Auge auf Max haben und die Theorie überprüfen. Kannst du derweil ein Auge auf Maxime haben?“ Samuell nickte. „Mach ich, aber weder du noch ich können verhindern, dass Maxime in die Träume von Max eindringt und sie dort tyrannisiert. Auch deine Schutzvorrichtungen werden sie nicht ewig davon abhalten Kontrolle über Max zu übernehmen.“ Sagte Samuell und machte einen Schritt auf Samuel zu. „Sie lernt sehr schnell.“ Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Samuel war allein auf der Wiese und blickte zu dem Totem, welcher etwas abseits auf dem Hügel stand. Nachdenklich strich er sich durch die Haare und machte sich bereit, dieses Universum zu verlassen.


	19. Tag 12

_Tag 12 14:30 Haus der Caulfields_  
  
„Das hat doch keinen Sinn Chloe.“ Max stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab. Chloe atmete genervt aus und drehte sich zu Max rüber. Sie versuchte schon seit ein paar Tagen den Sinn dieser Symbole auf Max Arm zu entschlüsseln, doch weder das Internet noch Max erwiesen sich als wirklich hilfreich. Chloe durchsuchte alles, von Sprachen über Foren und sogar Okkulte Seiten hatte sie schon durchforstet und nun sagte Max, dass es keinen Sinn machte? „Was soll ich den sonst tun hä?“ Fragte sie gereizt und Max hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig Professor Price. Ich sage lediglich, dass wir nicht wissen brauchen was diese Dinger“ Sie hob den Arm „bedeuten, solange sie tun wofür Samuel sie mir gegeben hat.“ Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und griff zu ihrer Zigarettenschachtel. „Ich geh jetzt erst mal eine rauchen.“ Sagte sie, verließ den Raum und ließ Max mit ihren Gedanken allein.  
  
Max schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie wusste, dass Chloe es nur gut meinte und sie eigentlich überhaupt keinen Plan von dieser Art der Wissenschaft hatte, aber war es überhaupt noch Wissenschaft? Max konnte sich nichts davon erklären. Immerhin wollte sie nur Fotografin werden. Mit diesem Thema kannte sie sich wenigstens aus. Nachdenklich legte sich Max auf ihr Bett und sah an die Decke. Sie war Chloe dankbar für das was sie für sie tat, aber Chloes Gemüt hatte sich in den ganzen Jahren nicht geändert. Sie war immer noch unruhig und leicht reizbar, aber das mochte Max an ihrer Freundin. „Wenigstens ist sie dabei immer ehrlich.“ Sagte Max und schloss die Augen. Nach ihrem Ausrutscher hatten sich beide darauf geeinigt immer ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Max fiel das nicht schwer, da sie weder gut lügen, noch sich verstellen konnte. Chloe war da ganz anders. Sie lebte lange eine Maske, welche sie Stück für Stück fallen ließ. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer über die Zeit ohne Max und mit Rachel zu reden, aber Max konnte warten. Bei dem Gedanken an Chloe musste Max grinsen. „Sie wird sich gleich abregen, danach hab ich eine Überraschung für sie.“  
  
Chloe ging die Treppe runter. Sie wollte nicht im Haus der Caulfields rauchen. Sie hatte es nach einer wilden Nacht mit Max gewagt in ihrem Zimmer eine zu rauchen. Als dann die Feuermelder angingen, hätte Max Chloe umbringen können. Das wollte sie nicht nochmal riskieren. Im Garten angekommen, steckte sie sich ihre letzte an und sog den Rauch tief ein. „Besser.“ Stellte sie fest und sah sich um. Wie immer blieb ihr Blick am Pool hängen. „Wie gern würde ich auch mal wieder mit Max eine Runde schwimmen. Das letzte mal wurden mein kleiner Otter und ich ja gestört.“ Dachte Chloe und ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder an Arcadia Bay. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Zeit wieder im hier und jetzt zu leben. Sie war in Seattle und Max war unweit von ihr. Max. Warum wollte sie nichts über ihre Symbole erfahren? War es ihr egal? Chloe war es ganz und gar nicht egal. Im Gegenteil. Sie wollte wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte und ob es Konsequenzen nach sich zog. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Max. Das Mädchen, welches da oben lag, war nicht mehr jenes, welches sie vor ca. 5 Jahren kannte. Max war schon immer reif für ihr Alter, ganz im Gegensatz zu Chloe. Chloe war impulsiv, dachte und handelte schnell und scherte sich nicht um die Konsequenzen. Diese Einstellung hatte sie schon früher oft in üble Situationen und Schlägereien gebracht, aber in Situationen in denen sie sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte, kannte sie nur vorwärts. Max war da ganz anders und Chloe liebte Max dafür. „Gegensätze scheinen sich wirklich anzuziehen.“ Dachte Chloe und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug.  
„Hallo Chloe.“ Ertönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr und Chloe ließ vor Schreck fast ihre Zigarette fallen. Hinter ihr stand Ryan in Badehose und sah mit seinen tiefbraunen Augen auf die Blauhaarige hinab. „Hey Ryan.“ Antwortete sie und machte einen Schritt zurück. Seit einiger Zeit fühlte sie sich unwohl in Ryans Nähe, immerhin hatte sie Max einem kalten Entzug unterzogen. Es musste grausam für den Hünen gewesen sein, einfach nur abzuwarten und nichts für seine Tochter tun zu können. Ryan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast vor mir nichts zu befürchten Chloe. Weder Vanessa noch ich machen dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe. Wir sind dankbar, dass du hier bist und auf Max aufpasst.“ Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Chloes Schulter und lächelte sie an. Chloe sah Ryan an. „Klar, keine Angst davor haben, dass ein Kerl, der einen Kopf größer und dreimal so breit ist wie ich plötzlich lautlos hinter mir auftaucht und mir den Hals umdreht.“ Erwiderte Chloe im Spaß und nahm einen weiteren Zug. Lächelnd schüttelte Ryan den Kopf und ging auf den Pool zu. Chloe fand es beeindruckend wie ein so gestresster Mann noch die Zeit hatte Sport zu betreiben. Sicher war das Schwimmen nicht Ryans einzige Art sich Fit zu halten, dafür sah sein Körper zu gleichmäßig trainiert aus. Chloe sah an sich hinab. Sie war immer noch dünn. Nicht sportlich dünn, einfach nur dünn aber sie mochte es so.  
Schweigens setzte Chloe sich auf die Terrasse und sah Ryan zu, wie er seine Bahnen schwamm. Ryan schien sie nicht weiter zu beachten, denn er zog sein Programm wie jeden Tag durch. Nach einiger Zeit stand Chloe auf, löschte ihre Zigarette in dem extra für sie bereitgestellten Aschenbecher und ging wieder rein. Es war Zeit weiter nach Antworten zu suchen.  
  
Chloe ging nachdenklich die Treppe zu Max Zimmer hoch. Die Tür war geschlossen, aber nicht verschlossen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und blieb im Rahmen stehen. Das Zimmer war leer. „Max?“ Fragte Chloe vorsichtig und trat ein. Hinter ihr hörte sie leise Schritte. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ein schmaler Körper sich an ihren drückte und ihre Augen abdeckte. Chloe legte den Kopf etwas zurück und sog den Duft ein, welcher in ihre Nase drang. Es roch nach Yasmin und Thymian. Chloe liebte diesen Duft. Er erinnerte sie an jemanden. „Oh Rachel.“ Entfuhr es Chloe und hinter ihr zuckte spürbar jemand zusammen. „Was?“ Fragte die Person hinter ihr und ließ die Hände sinken. Chloe riss die Augen auf. „Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße.“ Fluchte sie Gedanklich über sich selbst und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Max und sah sie verletzt an. Chloe hielt den Atem an. Max trug nicht ihre üblichen Klamotten. Sie trug eine Jeans, welche an den Oberschenkeln zerschnitten war, schwarze Halbstiefel und ein blaues Hemd über einem weißen Top. Die Ärmel hatte sie bis zum Oberarm hochgekrempelt. Die einzigen Sachen, welche Chloe an ihre Freundin erinnerten, waren Max Umhängetasche, der verbundene linke Arm und ihre braunen, schulterlangen Haare.  
„Rachel hmmm?“ Fragte Max, breitete die Arme leicht aus und legte den Kopf schief. „Überrascht mich zu sehen?“ Chloe stand immer noch mit offenem Mund vor Max und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Max, ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren war. Rachel roch ähnlich und, und...“ Weiter kam Chloe nicht, denn Max legte ihren Zeigefinger auf Chloes Lippen und unterdrückte somit jeden weiteren Erklärungsversuch der Blauhaarigen. „Du vermisst sie oder?“ Fragte Max und sah Chloe tief in die Augen. Chloe schluckte. Vor dieser Frage hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet. Was sollte sie Max sagen? Sie wusste, dass sie nur falsch antworten konnte. Wenn Chloe ihr sagte, dass sie Rachel sehr vermisste, da sie bis vor kurzem ein Paar waren und Max ja nicht da war als Chloe sie am meisten gebraucht hätte, wäre Max sehr verletzt. Aber wenn Chloe es verneinte, also lügte, würde sie nicht nur ihr Andenken an Rachel verleugnen, sondern auch ihre Freundin anlügen um sie nicht zu verletzen. Das würde Max aber ebenfalls verletzen, da sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten ehrlich zueinander zu sein. „Scheiße. Die Wahrheit sagen und Max damit verletzen, oder Lügen um Max nicht zu verletzen, aber Max ist nicht dumm. Sie würde es merken und meine Lüge würde sie ebenfalls verletzen. Ich kann mich also wirklich nur falsch entscheiden.“ Dachte Chloe und entschied sich dazu nichts zu sagen, sondern kaum merklich zu nicken. Max Blick war gefasst und sie nickte Chloe zu. „Wenigstens bist du dieses mal ehrlich Chloe Price.“ Stellte sie fest, nahm ihre Hand zurück und drehte sich um. In Chloe kochten die Emotionen hoch. Wutentbrannt griff sie nach Max Arm und drehte sie so, dass Max sie ansehen musste. Unsanft drückte Chloe Max mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
Max konnte das Feuer in Chloes Augen sehen. Sie war wirklich sauer. „Was willst du hören Max?“ Fauchte Chloe ihre Freundin an. „Ja verdammt. Ich vermisse Rachel. Ich hab sie geliebt, vielleicht tue ich es immer noch, aber sie ist tot!“ Bei diesen Worten liefen Tränen über Chloes Gesicht. „Sie ist tot.“ Wiederholte sie immer wieder und ließ Max los, um vor ihr auf den Boden zu sinken. Auf den Knien hockend, begrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Max wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. So hatte sie sich die Überraschung für Chloe nicht vorgestellt. Langsam ging sie vor Chloe auf die Knie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte lediglich die Wahrheit von dir hören Chloe.“ Versuchte sie sich zu erklären und Chloe sah auf. „Nun kennst du sie, was willst du jetzt tun?“ Antwortete Chloe unter Tränen und Max wusste nicht weiter. Vorsichtig fasste sie Chloes Kinn und ihre Lippen trafen einander. Chloe wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie liebte Max innig, konnte Rachel aber nicht so einfach vergessen. „Dieses Scheiß Parfum, warum trägst du es eigentlich?“ Fragte Chloe, die sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt hatte. Max stand auf und zog Chloe mit sich, welche sich nicht wehrte. „Komm hoch mit deinem Punk-Ass, wir gehen aus.“ Sagte Max und Chloe sah auf. „Wohin?“ Fragte Chloe und Max schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das sage ich dir nicht.“  
„Musst du aber, immerhin bin ich deine Fahrerin.“  
„Wie willst du das anstellen?“  
„Ich habe die Schlüssel Max.“  
„Meinst du die?“ Fragte Max und hielt Chloe grinsend ihren eigenen Schlüsselbund vor die Nase.  
„Du willst also fahren.“ Stellte Chloe nüchtern fest und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst Taxi-Driver.“ Max gab Chloe einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen, fing Max sofort an ein paar Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Chloe war immer noch ganz in Gedanken, als plötzlich ein „Fang!“ ertönte. Chloe konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren und der Stoffsack traf sie mitten im Gesicht. „Ups, Chloe das tut mir so Leid.“ Rief Max erschrocken aus und ihr ganzes Gesicht färbte sich rot. Chloe winkte ab. „Alles Ok.“ Max nickte ihr zu und nahm einen Korb in die Hand, während Chloe die Stofftasche aufnahm. „Was ist das?“ Fragte Chloe neugierig. „Ein Korb.“ Erklärte Max ihr nüchtern und bedeutete ihrer Freundin zu gehen. Chloe atmete genervt aus. Sie hasste Überraschungen. „Vielleicht ist das Max Rache für heute morgen?“ Fragte sie sich selbst und spähte immer wieder zu dem Korb, doch die Öffnung wurde von einem Tuch verdeckt.  
Unten im Erdgeschoss angekommen, liefen sie Ryan in die Arme. „Na ihr beiden, habt ihr etwas vor? Ist das ein neuer Partnerlook?“ Fragte er, lächelte dabei geheimnisvoll und Chloe fing an zu lachen, während Max am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was Max mit mir vorhat.“ Sagte Chloe und Ryan nickte nur. „Habt trotzdem viel Spaß, bei was auch immer ihr vorhabt.“ Sagte er und ließ die beiden allein. Max sah zu Chloe, welche immer breiter grinste.   
„Chloe Price du bist einfach...“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß.“  
  
 _40 Minuten später auf einem Parkplatz vor einem Park nahe Seattle_  
  
Der Herbst hatte Seattle im Griff. Das Laub fiel von den Bäumen und färbte den ganzen Park rotbraun. Der Wind wehte sanft durch das Laub und wirbelte es herum. Chloe stieg aus und sah sich um. Es war ein Park wie jeder andere. Sanfte Hügel und Baumgruppen, hier und da eine Bank und einen Grill konnte sie in einiger Entfernung entdecken. Max stieg ebenfalls aus und holte tief Luft. Sie mochte diesen Park, vor allem im Herbst. Die letzten vier Jahre war sie jeden Herbst in diesem Park auf Motivsuche. Zwar hatte sie ihre Kamera auch heute dabei, doch Max einziges Fotomotiv für heute sollte Chloe sein. Max holte den Korb und die Stofftasche von der Ladefläche und deutete auf einen See, welcher in der Mitte des Parks lag. „Komm mit.“ Forderte sie Chloe auf und ging voran.  
Max führte Chloe etwas Abseits der Wege durch das Unterholz zu einer Lichtung, welche ihnen einen freien Blick auf den See gewährte. Chloe wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Verdammt Max du hast echt ein gutes Auge.“ Stellte sie fest und erhielt dafür einen Kuss von Max. „Ich weiß.“ War ihre Antwort und nahm Chloe die Tasche ab. „Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich mal was du vorhast Mysty-Max?“ Fragte Chloe doch Max lächelte nur, öffnete die Tasche und holte eine große Decke hervor. Chloe verstand auf Anhieb. „Wie süß.“ Stellte sie fest. „Höre ich da Sarkasmus?“ Fragte Max und sah ihre Freundin gespielt verletzt an. „Überhaupt nicht.“ Stellte Chloe klar und Max musste lachen. „Das war jetzt aber purer Sarkasmus.“  
Auch Chloe musste grinsen und half Max mit der Decke. Als sie fertig waren, ließ Max sich nieder und Chloe legte sich ebenfalls hin. Sie lagen einfach nur da, schweigend die Wolken betrachtend und dem säuselnden Wind lauschend, als Chloe sich schließlich aufrichtete und Max ansah. „Ok Punk-Max was sollen die Klamotten?“ Fragte sie und Max drehte den Kopf leicht. „Was meinst du? Gefällt es dir nicht?“ Fragte sie und sah an sich hinab. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Warum nicht deine üblichen Klamotten?“ Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mal etwas neues ausprobieren, vielleicht werde ich zu meinem eigenen Kunstwerk.“ stellte Max fest und hob ihren tätowierten Arm. Chloe musste grinsen und gab Max einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Sobald wir wieder bei dir sind, färbe ich dir die Haare grün.“ Flüsterte Chloe in ihr Ohr und Max lachte. „Auf gar keinen Fall, ist das klar?“ Chloe zog eine Schnute, nickte aber. Max drehte sich zu dem Korb um und holte zwei Flaschen hervor. „Drink?“ Fragte Max Chloe und diese verzog gespielt angewidert das Gesicht. „Würg!“ Machte sie und beide mussten lachen.  
Dankend nahm Chloe das Bier an und genehmigte sich einen tiefen Schluck, während Max ein Wasser zu sich nahm. Chloe hob eine Augenbraue. „Willst du mich abfüllen?“ Fragte sie und Max hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Dann kann ich alles mit dir tun was ich will und du kannst es nicht verhindern.“ Chloe musste grinsen. „Dafür hast du nicht genug Alkohol dabei Schätzchen.“ Stellte Chloe etwas enttäuscht fest. „Dann eben ein anderes mal.“ Sagte Max und legte sich wieder auf die Decke. Chloe drehte sich und legte ihren Kopf auf Max Bauch und lauschte ihrem Atem, während Max ihr sanft über die Haare strich. „Die Farbe lässt nach.“ Stellte Max fest und Chloe brummte zustimmend. Schweigen. Chloe hatte keine große Lust zu reden. Sie wollte einfach nur da liegen, dem Wind, dem Wasser und Max Atem lauschen.  
Ihre Idylle wurde jäh gestört, als das Gebüsch hinter ihnen anfing zu rascheln. Chloe ballte ihre freie Hand zur Faust. „Nicht mal hier kann man ungestört sein.“ Fluchte sie in Gedanken und wollte aufspringen um den unerwünschten Besucher anzukeifen, er solle sofort verschwinden, doch Max legte ihre Hand an Chloes Stirn und strich ihr beruhigend drüber. Chloe zwang sich dazu ruhiger zu werden. „Hallo Max, tönte eine ihnen beiden bekannte Stimme durch das Unterholz. „Was machst du denn hier?“ Fragte Vincent und kam hervor. In seiner Hand befand sich ein Notizbuch und diverse Stifte. „Hallo Vincent.“ Begrüßte Max ihn, stand sehr zu Chloes Widerwillen auf um ihren Freund zu begrüßen. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“ Fragte Vincent und sah an Max hinab, doch die winkte ab. „Ein Experiment.“ Erklärte sie und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.  
„Ich hab deine Finger im Auge.“ Warnte Chloe Vincent gedanklich, doch nichts passierte. „Du erinnerst dich an Chloe?“ Fragte Max und Vincent nickte. „Yo.“ Kam es kurz von der Decke und Chloe hob ihren rechten Arm. Vincent nickte ihr zu und sah wieder zu Max. „Ein Experiment.“ Wiederholte er nachdenklich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Max die ich kenne, war alles andere als experimentierfreudig.“ Chloe musste sich zurückhalten nicht laut los zu lachen. „Wenn du wüsstest wie experimentierfreudig.“ Antwortete sie ihm Gedanklich und setzte sich auf um auf den See blicken zu können. Die beiden Redeten noch etwas, doch Chloe hörte ihnen nicht zu. Sie saß einfach nur da und betrachtete den See. „Wollt ihr beide etwas Zeit für euch?“ Fragte Chloe nach einiger Zeit, doch Vincent winkte ab. „Ist schon Ok. Ich wollte euch nicht stören, ich bin nur gerne zum zeichnen hier du weißt ja Max, Inspiration.“ Sagte er, hob etwas hilflos sein Zeichenbuch und drehte sich zum gehen.  
Max sah zu Chloe rüber. „Das war nicht nett.“ Stellte sie fest und stellte sich vor Chloe, eine Hand an der Hüfte und den Kopf schief gelegt. Diese sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist es nett, wenn ein Kerl dir an den Hintern fassen will?“ Fragte Chloe und legte den Kopf ebenfalls schief, was Max zum Grinsen brachte. „Glaubst du dieser Hintern gehört nur dir?“ Fragte sie und Chloe stand auf um sie zu umarmen. „Alles an dir gehört mir.“ Stellte Chloe klar und ließ ihre Hand tiefer gleiten. „Auch dein Hintern.“ Max näherte sich zu einem Kuss und Chloe konnte nicht widerstehen. Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen und Chloes linke Hand umschloss Max Kopf und hielt ihn in Position. „Du gehörst nur mir.“ Stellte Chloe klar und ihre Worte ließen Max keinen Zweifel, dass sie es ernst meinte.  
  
 _Haus der Caulfields 21:05_  
  
„Das war schön.“ Sagte Chloe und ließ sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder. Max kam neben sie und Chloe nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.“ Antwortete Max und strich über Chloes Bein. „Na ihr beiden, hattet ihr einen schönen Tag?“ Fragte Ryan und setzte sich in seinen Sessel, zwei Bier in der Hand. Eins für Chloe und eins für sich. Max zog sofort ihre Hand zurück und wurde sofort rot, was ihren Vater und Chloe dazu brachte laut loszulachen. „Ihr seid beide doof.“ Bemerkte Max und verzog schmollend das Gesicht. Chloe strich Max über die Wange und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Ryan trank von seinem Bier und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Wo ist Mom?“ Fragte Max und ihr Vater öffnete die Augen. „Auf dem Weg nach New-York, irgend etwas mit ihrem neuen Firmenprodukt. Sie hat versucht es mir zu erklären, ich hab aber kein Wort verstanden.“ antwortete er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Sie sagte, dass sie in drei oder vier Tagen wieder hier sein wird.“ Max nickte und stand auf. „Ich bin müde, wir sehn uns oben Chloe, Nacht Dad.“ Chloe brummte ein „Ok“ und ihr Dad nickte ihr zu. „Nacht mein Schatz.“ Chloe und Ryan waren allein und Schweigen trat ein.  
„Was habt ihr beide in Zukunft vor?“ Fragte Ryan um das schweigen zu brechen und Chloe antwortete. „Keine Ahnung, sicher ist nur, dass ich für immer bei Max sein werde.“ Ryan nickte ihr zu. „Meinen Segen und den von Vanessa habt ihr, aber wo wollt ihr hin?“  
Chloe sah ernst in Ryans Gesicht. „Wie gesagt ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich bin nur der Sidekick von Super-Max.“ Ryan hob seine Flasche. „Na gut, dann auf eure Gemeinsame Zukunft.“


	20. Maxime

Max öffnete die Augen und lächelte. Wieder einmal hatte sie es geschafft und eine Kontrahentin aus dem Weg geräumt. Es war einfacher als sie dachte. Sie war in den Traum dieser Max eingedrungen und hatte sie mithilfe von Psychospielen innerlich zerstört. Obwohl, eigentlich gab es bei dieser Max nicht mehr viel zu zerstören. Wieder mal eine von diesen, die sich dazu entschieden hatte Chloe zu opfern, obwohl sie ineinander verliebt waren. Es muss schwer für sie gewesen sein, Chloe zu opfern. Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Chloe küssen?“ fragte sie sich Kopfschüttelnd. Sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Chloe sich zu einer Gefahr für sie, ihre Umgebung und für sich selbst entwickelt hatte. Erst die versuchte Erpressung von Nathan, dann die Spielereien mit der Waffe und schließlich der Mord an Frank und seinem Hund. „Was hättest du noch alles angestellt Chloe?“ Fragte Max in die Leere und sah sich um. Schwaches Licht erhellte den Raum. Sie lag in ihrem Bett auf ihrem Zimmer im Schlaftrakt der Mädchen der Blackwell Academy. An der Wand rechts von ihr hingen unzählige Fotos, welche sie mit ihrer Sofortbildkamera gemacht hatte. Diese Nutzte sie fast nur noch für sich selbst. Ihre Fotos zeigte sie fast keinem, ihre Selfies schon gar nicht. Die waren nur für sie bestimmt. Ihr neuer Lehrer im Fach Fotografie Mr. Brown, war fast das genaue Gegenteil von Mr. Jefferson, welcher jetzt zusammen mit Nathan Prescott im Gefängnis saß. Mr. Brown war ca. 20 Jahre älter als Mr. Jefferson und redete nicht die ganze Zeit von Fotografen, ihren Motiven, Motivationen und welche Beweggründe sie hatten. Er versuchte seinen Studenten zu erklären, dass Individualität der Motive und Fotos wichtiger waren als der Versuch irgendeinen Fotografen zu imitieren, der vielleicht schon gar nicht mehr lebte.  
  
„Na, wach geworden?” Murrte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Max und ein Arm legte sich um ihre Hüfte. “Bist du immer noch hier?” Fragte Max gespielt geschockt und drehte sich zu Warren um, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Du weißt doch was auf dem Flur steht: Keine Jungs erlaubt.” Zitierte sie und begann leise zu lachen. „Komm schon Mad-Max. Glaubst du etwa Dana macht es sich selbst so laut und stöhnt dabei mit zwei unterschiedlichen Stimmen?” Max verzog das Gesicht. „Würg!” Antwortete sie und beide mussten lachen. Max hob die Hand um über Warrens Gesicht zu streicheln, als ihrem Freund etwas auffiel. „Du blutest.” Stellte Warren fest und instinktiv ging Max Hand in Richtung ihrer Nase. „Nein nicht da.” Korrigierte Warren sie. „Deine Hand ist voller Blut.” Max nickte „Ist das deins?” Fragte er und besah vorsichtig ihre Hand. „Indirekt, schätze ich.” Antwortete Max nachdenklich und holte ein Taschentuch hervor um das Blut aufzunehmen.  
Warren sah sie wissend an. „Wieder eine?” Fragte er und Max nickte ihm siegesgewiss zu.  
„Wie war sie?”  
„Was meinst du?”  
„Komm schon Max, erzähl mir von der Max, die es nicht mehr gibt und in dieser Welt nie existiert hat.”  
„Warum?”  
„Du hast dich selbst mal wieder selbst umgebracht und dennoch liegst du hier vor mir, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich glaube dieser ganze Wissenschaft-Paralleluniversen-Kram macht mich total an.”  
Er grinste anzüglich und erhielt als Antwort einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. „Menno.” Maulte er immer noch grinsend, denn Max legte einen Arm um sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ok” gab Max nach. „Was willst du wissen?”  
„Wie hast du sie getötet?”  
„Gar nicht, das war sie selbst. Ich habe lediglich den Prozess beschleunigt.”  
„Daher das Blut?”  
„Ich denke schon.” Antwortete Max nachdenklich und besah ihren Arm. Sie konnte keine Wunde erkennen. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert. Ich glaube ich kann die anderen Universen schon bald körperlich betreten, so wie Samuel.” Warren nickte nachdenklich. „Kannst du es mir zeigen?” Fragte er doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Morgen vielleicht, jetzt bin ich zu erschöpft. Es wird jedes mal schwerer in die anderen Welten einzudringen.” Gab sie zu. „Du meinst da arbeitet jemand gegen dich?”  
„Klar, alle Maxes die von dieser Kraft wissen und ich glaube, dass Samuel seine Finger im Spiel hat.” Antwortete Max, stand vom Bett auf und nahm ihre Sofortbildkamera in die Hand. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt, nach jeder gelungenen Aktion ein Selfie zu machen. Diese lagen alle in einer Schublade im Schreibtisch. Max hatte irgendwann aufgehört die Fotos zu zählen. Es waren aber schon viele. Auch Warren erhob sich und nahm seine Max in den Arm. Ihre Lippen näherten sich einander gemächlich und Max öffnete voller Erwartung leicht ihren Mund und ließ Warrens Zunge in ihren Mund eindringen. Sie verlor sich in dem Moment und drückte Warren fest an sich.  
Es hatte einen Grund, dass sie ihm nicht die Bilder der letzten Max zeigen wollte. Auch diese hatte sich in Warren verliebt. „Spüre ich da Eifersucht?“ Fragte sie sich selbst. „Kann man eigentlich auf sich selbst eifersüchtig sein?“ Langsam zog Warren sich zurück und setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl und beobachtete Max dabei, wie sie sich ihre Unterwäsche anzog. „Willst du noch wohin?“ Fragte er neugierig und Max nickte.  
„Unter die Dusche.“  
„Um halb fünf Uhr morgens?“  
„Da sind sie immer frei.“  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?“ Fragte Warren und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Wenn du mich so fragst, ja ich hab was dagegen.“ Antwortete Max und ließ die Tür von außen zufallen.  
  
Warren sah seiner Max kopfschüttelnd nach. Er war bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt und er glaubte, dass es Max genau so ging. Nach dem gewaltsamen Tod ihrer ehemals besten Freundin, wie sie ihm erzählte, war sie am Boden zerstört und er versuchte ihr zu helfen so gut er konnte. Er war sogar bei der Beerdigung der Punkerin dabei, um Max zu unterstützen. Nach der Beerdigung fuhren sie gemeinsam in seinem Auto zurück nach Blackwell. Dort angekommen, hatten sie sich zum ersten mal geküsst. Schon als er sie zum ersten mal auf dem Gelände der Blackwell Academy mit ihrer Kamera entdeckte, war er ihr verfallen. Ihre ganze Ausstrahlung und Auftreten faszinierte den Nerd. Nun war sie aber wie ausgewechselt. Sie hatte ihm alles erzählt von ihren Fähigkeiten, ihren Motiven und sie hatte es ihm sogar in seinen Gedanken gezeigt. Das alles fühlte sich so surreal für ihn an und er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Warren schüttelte den Kopf. „Max bringt sich selbst um und steht vor mir und alles ist gut.“ Sprach er zu sich selbst und betrachtete lächelnd ein altes Bild von ihnen beiden. Er mochte die Fotos, die Max von ihnen machte. Auch in seinem Zimmer waren einige gelandet. Es störte ihn nicht, dass Max ihre Ebenbilder umbrachte, oder in den Selbstmord trieb, immerhin waren es alles andere Universen, welche er weder direkt sehen, noch betreten konnte. In diesen anderen Welten, war Max eine gefühllose Killerin, vermutlich sogar verrückt, aber wenn sie in seinen Armen aufwachte, war sie nicht so. Im Gegenteil. Sie war verletzlich und genau so unscheinbar wie sonst auch. So wie er sie kennen und lieben gelernt hat.  
  
Maxime ging in Richtung der Duschen. Sie musste auf andere Gedanken kommen. Warren war ihre Stütze, damit sie sich nicht in den anderen Welten verlor, aber manchmal war er einfach nur nervig. Sie brauchte ihren Freiraum. Bei den Duschen angekommen, atmete sie erleichtert aus. „Niemand da, vermutlich alle bei einer der Vortex Club Partys.“ Dachte Max sich. Weder sie noch Warren waren scharf auf diese Partys. Langsam ging sie auf eine der Kabinen zu und zog den Vorhang zurück. Sie drehte das Wasser an und versuchte sich von dem Blut zu befreien. Es war mehr als sie zuerst dachte. „Ich denke sie hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten.“ Murmelte sie nachdenklich, konnte aber an ihren eigenen Armen keine Wunden feststellen. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Offenbar wurde sie immer mächtiger. „Bald Max. Bald bist auch du dran.“ Gab sie sich selbst in einem anderen Universum ein Versprechen. „Bald hab ich auch dich und weder du noch Chloe oder Samuel können mich davon abhalten mein Ziel zu erreichen.“


	21. Tag 13 'Property of Chloe'

_ Tag 13 11:00 Haus der Caulfields _   
  
Ein leises Brummen ließ Chloe die Augen öffnen. Murrend versuchte sie den Ausschalter des vermeidlichen Weckers zu erreichen, als plötzlich die Musik von Firewalk einsetzte. Chloe gab es auf nach dem Schalter zu suchen und zog ihre Hand zurück. Es war schon einige Zeit her, das sie diese Lieder hörte, immerhin hatte die Band sich vor ca. zwei Jahren aufgelöst und seitdem kamen auch keine neuen Alben mehr. Chloe hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und lauschte der Band. Auf einem Konzert von Firewalk hatten sie und Rachel sich das erste mal richtig getroffen und die ganze Nacht durch gefeiert. Chloe lief bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Wie gern würde sie manchmal einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen und diesen Abend und die weiteren Tage, Wochen, Monate und fast alle Jahre immer und immer wieder erleben. Immer wenn sie und Rachel zusammen unterwegs waren, fühlte Chloe sich befreiter und gelöster. Zusammen fühlten sie sich unbesiegbar, die Welt gehörte ihnen. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie dumm ich doch war.“ Dachte sie und öffnete die Augen.   
Warmes Licht durchflutete den Raum. Erst jetzt merkte Chloe, dass der Platz neben ihr leer war. Max war offenbar schon wach und hatte sie nicht geweckt. Langsam stand Chloe auf, konnte aber keinen Wecker entdecken. Stattdessen lag da ein Handy, auf dem ein Zettel lag.   
  
Für dich, meine Nummer ist eingespeichert.   
PS. Ich hab dein Auto genommen   
  
Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauch unbedingt eine Leine für Max.“ Sagte sie zu sich selbst und nahm das Handy in die Hand. Es war ein weißes Klapphandy. Ein ähnliches hatte sie vor ein paar Jahren besessen, nur verzierter. Chloe sah sich im Zimmer um. Irgendwo musste doch ihr heiß geliebter Edding sein. Sie fand ihn unter dem Bett. „Da bist du ja mein alter Freund.“ Murmelte sie, öffnete den Verschluss und verzierte das Handy mit einem großen Anarcho-A auf der Rückseite. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk. „So ist es besser.“ Stellte sie fest und klappte das Handy auf. Max Nummer war tatsächlich eingespeichert. Chloe schmunzelte und änderte den Namen von Max in Hippie.   
  
Morgen Max   
  


Morgen. Gut geschlafen?

  
  
Was hast du vor?   
  


Was meinst du?

  
  
Du bist einfach mit meinem Auto abgehauen.   
  


Du hättest den Schlüssel besser verstecken sollen. :P

  
  
Keine Emojis!   
  


:(

  
  
KEINE EMOJIS!! Wo bist du?   
  


In Seattle.

  
  
Was hast du vor?   
  


Lass dich überraschen

  
  
Ich hasse Überraschungen.   
  


Ich weiß 

  
  
Wann kommst du wieder?   
  


Ca. in 2-3 Std.

  
  
Ok ich schau mich mal was in diesem Nest um.   
  


Aber nicht dass wir danach schnell verschwinden müssen.

  
  
Denkst du etwa ich bin nur auf Krawall aus?   
  


Ja ;)

  
  
KEINE EMOJIS!!!   
  
Leicht genervt klappte Chloe das Handy zu. Es war nett von Max ihr eins zu besorgen. Sie selbst hatte nie daran gedacht, denn die letzten zwei Wochen waren ein ständiges auf und ab. Seufzend zog sie sich an und ging auf Max PC zu. Sie schaltete ihn ein und suchte sich eine Karte des Orts raus. Skeptisch musterte sie die Umgebung. Sie musste unbedingt hier raus und etwas anderes sehen. Da gab es tatsächlich einen alten Schrottplatz, nur ein paar Meilen außerhalb des Orts. Zufrieden druckte Chloe sich die Karte aus und machte sich auf den Weg. „Es wird Zeit etwas anderes zu sehen. Ich hab Lust etwas zu zerstören.“ Dachte die Blauhaarige sich und verließ das Haus.   
  
_ 30 Minuten später _   
  
Der Weg war weiter als Chloe dachte. „Ich hasse es mit dem Bus zu fahren.“ Murmelte sie und sah wieder auf die Karte. Hier irgendwo musste der Schrottplatz doch sein. Der Weg wurde abschüssig und bald stand sie vor einem Wald. Als sie an einer Baumgruppe vorbeiging, konnte sie ihn schließlich sehen. Er befand sich mitten im Wald, was ihn gut versteckte. Erleichtert atmete Chloe aus. „Endlich, eine eigene Welt für Chloe.“ Stellte sie zufrieden fest und setzte sich auf die rostbraune Motorhaube eines kaputten Autos. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch an etwas Gras kommen.“ Dachte die Punkerin und kramte eine normale Zigarette hervor. Sie lehnte sich zurück und verbrachte die nächsten Minuten einfach nur damit, da zu liegen, den Geräuschen der Umgebung zu lauschen und zu rauchen. Einige Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, das Metall des Schrottplatzes knackte und alte Schilder wogen sich sanft in dem aufkommenden Wind. Nach fünf Minuten des schweigenden Rauchens, schnippte Chloe den Stummel weg und stand auf. „Ok, sehen wir uns etwas um.“ Beschloss sie und machte sich auf Erkundungstour. Hinter einem der Autowracks entdeckte sie einige Spritzen. Unweigerlich musste sie an ''ihren'' alten Schrottplatz in Arcadia Bay denken. „Offenbar haben alle Städte dasselbe Problem.“ Stellte sie nüchtern fest und sah sich weiter um. Eines der Autos hatte noch einen Beifahrersitz und Chloe setzte sich ohne groß zu Überlegen hinein. „Besser als nichts.“ Lautete ihre Einschätzung, als plötzlich ihr Handy vibrierte.   
  


Und? Seattle schon zerstört?

  
  
Noch nicht ganz, aber ich arbeite dran   
  


Wo bist du?

  
  
Hab einen Schrottplatz gefunden   
  


Glückwunsch?

  
  
Danke   
  


Wo ist der Schrottplatz?

  
  
Ca. 30 min von euch weg. Richtung Süden in einem kleinen Wald.    
Du musst den letzten Teil zu Fuß gehen.   
Da ist ein schmaler Weg   
  


Ok ich glaub ich weiß wo das ist. Komme dann dahin.

  


Bis dann :*

  
  
KEINE EMOJIS VERDAMMT!!!

  
  
Chloe klappte ihr Handy zu und sah sich um. Der Platz gefiel ihr. „Ein Hauch von Anarchie.“ Stellte sie fest, legte die Füße aufs Armaturenbrett und langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu.   
  
_ Zur selben Zeit in Seattle _   
  
Max steckte ihr Handy weg und sah wieder nach vorne. Die Überraschung für Chloe würde ihr sicherlich gefallen. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie das Werk im Spiegel. Dieses mal war sie vorsichtiger gewesen. Die Idee mit den Klamotten hatte Chloe offenbar nicht sehr gefallen und Max wollte es besser machen. Sie wollte nicht das Chloe Rachel vergaß, das konnte und wollte sie nicht zulassen, doch gleichzeitig spürte sie jedes mal ein Stechen im Herz, wenn Chloe über ihre ehemalige Geliebte sprach. Max wunderte sich jedes mal über sich selbst. „Wie kann ich auf eine Tote eifersüchtig sein?“ Fragte sie sich zum gefühlt tausendsten mal. Chloe musste ihr unbedingt mehr über Rachel erzählen. Vielleicht verstand sie dann besser und sie glaubte, dass es auch Chloe guttun würde, doch fast jedes Mal wenn Max sie nach Rachel fragte, blockte die Blauhaarige ab und stellte sich stur. Max konnte es verstehen. „Sind wir fertig?“ Fragte sie unsicher und der Mann hinter ihr schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das dauert noch ca. eine Stunde.“ Antwortete er nach einem prüfenden Blick. Max atmete genervt aus. „Letztes mal hat es nicht so lange gedauert.“ Stellte sie fest und ließ ihn weiter machen. Immerhin sollte es ordentlich sein.   
  
  
_ Ich schreckte hoch. Hatte da jemand meinen Namen gesagt? Außerhalb des Autos war es dunkel. „Scheiße, das kennst du doch schon.“ Sagte ich, sprang aus dem Auto und sah mich um. Ich war definitiv am träumen. Das bedeutete, Dad musste hier irgendwo sein. Ich sah mich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Weder Dad noch Max oder Rachel. „Hallo Chloe.“ Ertönte es plötzlich aus dem Nichts hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Ich kannte diese Stimme. Hinter mir stand Mom, nicht Dad. Sie lächelte mich an. „Ich bin stolz auf dich.“ Sprach sie und es klang weder sarkastisch noch höhnisch. Sie meinte es offenbar ernst. „Wie kannst du nach alldem immer noch stolz auf mich sein?“ Fauchte ich meine Mutter an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wir sind beide stolz auf dich Chloe.“ Das war Dads Stimme. Er trat aus dem Schatten und stellte sich neben Mom. Sie sahen sich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie könnt ihr stolz auf mich sein? Immerhin bin ich Schuld an all dem Scheiß, der passiert ist.“ Dad sah mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Nein Chloe, dich trifft überhaupt keine Schuld. Du warst bereit dich für eine Stadt, die du eigentlich hasst, zu opfern. Das war nobel, aber Max hat sich anders entschieden.“ Dad nahm Mom in den Arm und sie sahen sich glücklich an. Ich stand vor ihnen, unfähig mich zu bewegen. „Ihr seid beide tot und müsst euch nicht um andere Sorgen.“ Schrie ich sie mit Tränen in den Augen an, doch beide sahen mich nur an. „Doch Chloe, wir sorgen und um dich.“ Stellte Dad klar und sah mich ernst an. Ich sackte in mich zusammen und Mom kam auf mich zu. „Chloe, Schatz, du musst unbedingt auf Max aufpassen.“ Ich blickte Mom in die Augen und nickte ihr zu. _   
_ „Mom?“ _   
_ „Ja Chloe?“ _   
_ „Werde ich verrückt?“ _   
_ Nachdenklich bewegte sie den Kopf hin und her. Sie schien es abzuwägen. „Nein Schatz, du vermisst uns lediglich. Das ist ganz normal.“ Sie setzte sich neben mich. „Als dein Vater gestorben war, konnte ich auch keine Nacht ruhig schlafen. Immer wieder träumte ich von ihm und erst als David in mein Leben kam, hörte diese Art von Träumen auf. Wir brauchten einander, so wie du und Max.“ Ich nickte ihr zu. „Das Band zwischen euch beiden ist so stark, dass ihr auch die schwersten Zeiten gemeinsam überstehen könnt.“ Mom stand auf und ging mit Dad in den Schatten. Ich saß einfach nur da und dachte über die Worte nach, als plötzlich eine mir vertraute Stimme durch die Dunkelheit hallte. _   
  
_ Chloe....... _   
  
  
Chloe riss die Augen auf. Sie war kurz verwirrt und musste die Augen wieder schließen, da sie direkt in die Sonne starrte. Vor ihr auf der Motorhaube saß Max im Schneidersitz und sah sie besorgt an. Sie trug ihr rosa T-Shirt und einen grauen Pullover, über dem ihre Fototasche hing. „Alles ok?“ Fragte sie und Chloe nickte ihr zu. „Alles bestens.“ Antwortete sie und stieg langsam aus dem Wrack aus. Auch Max erhob sich und kam auf ihre Freundin zu. Chloe war immer noch verwirrt. „Wie lange bist du schon da?“ Fragte sie und Max zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Chloe schüchtern an. „So 30 Minuten.“ Antwortete Max vorsichtig und Chloe musste Grinsen. „Du beobachtest mich also gerne beim schlafen.“ Stellte sie fest und Max wurde sofort rot, was Chloe dazu veranlasste laut zu lachen. Nach einigem Zögern begann auch Max zu lachen.   
Chloe beruhigte sich langsam und sah Max an. „Du sagtest, du hast eine Überraschung für mich.“ Erinnerte sich Chloe und Max nickte ihr zu. „Eigentlich zwei.“ Gab sie zu und holte eine kleine Tüte hervor. Chloe machte große Augen und sah zwischen Max und der Tüte hin und her. Wut stieg in ihr auf und sie machte einen Schritt auf Max zu. Diese hatte aber mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet, machte einen Schritt zurück und hob beruhigend die Hände. „Wow, ganz ruhig Chloe.“ Versuchte sie die aufgebrachte Punkerin zu beruhigen und hob die Tüte in Chloes Blickfeld. „Ich schwöre dir es ist nur Gras, weiter nichts.“ Mit dieser Aussage gab sich Chloe aber nicht zufrieden und griff nach Max linken Arm. Max wehrte sich nicht und ließ Chloe den Verband entfernen.   
Chloe besah Max Arm. Die Einstichstellen waren alte, sie konnte keine neuen entdecken. Weder am linken, noch am rechten Arm. Erleichtert ließ Chloe Max Arme los und nahm sie in die Arme. „Entschuldige Max, aber als ich die Tüte sah, da...,da..“ versuchte sie zu erklären doch Max unterdrückte den verzweifelten Erklärungsversuch ihrer Freundin, indem sie ihre Lippen auf die von Chloe presste. „Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen.“ Sagte sie und Chloe nickte ihr dankbar zu. „Wie bist du denn an das Gras gekommen?“ Fragte sie und Max lächelte sie an. „Auch hier sind Schulen und wo Schulen sind, gibt es auch Franks.“ Erklärte Max und Chloe grinste sie an. „Du rettest mir das Leben.“ Sagte Chloe und gab Max einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange. „Und was ist die zweite Überraschung?“ Fragte Chloe neugierig und Max sah sich um. „Etwas ganz besonderes.“ Antwortete sie zwinkernd, drehte sich um und hob ihr Oberteil etwas an. Chloe hielt den Atem an.   
  
Max hatte sich ein weiteres Tattoo stechen lassen. Es war nicht besonders groß, befand sich jedoch an einer besonderen Stelle. Knapp über Max Hintern. „Property of Chloe.“ Las Chloe vor und musste grinsen. „Damit dürfte es wohl ziemlich eindeutig sein.“ Sagte sie, fuhr sanft über Max Hintern und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken. Max ließ es geschehen und ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihren Körper. Chloe grinste. „Das klappt immer wieder.“ Dachte sie und beobachtete grinsend, wie die Gänsehaut sich über Max ganzen Körper verteilte. Max senkte ihr Oberteil und drehte sich zu Chloe um. „Und?“ Fragte sie vorsichtig. „Gefällt es dir?“ Chloe nickte ihr zu. „Und wie.“ Lautete ihre Antwort und erhielt dafür von Max einen Kuss. „Also, was hast du vor?“ Fragte Max neugierig und sah sich um. Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Tattoo-Max. Vielleicht erst mal eine Rauchen.“ Sagte Chloe nachdenklich und hob die Tüte auf. Als sie sich umdrehte, entdeckte Max den Edding, welcher in Chloes Hintertasche steckte. Ohne groß zu überlegen, griff sie zu dem Stift und zog ihn aus der Tasche. „Hey!“ Kam es von Chloe, doch Max hatte den Stift schon hervorgeholt und ging auf die Motorhaube zu, auf welcher sie bis eben noch gesessen hatte. Sie öffnete den Verschluss und schrieb mit großen Buchstaben „Max was here“ auf die Haube. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk, als Chloe sich neben sie stellte und ihr den Stift aus der Hand nahm. Ebenfalls mit großen Buchstaben schrieb sie „Chloe was here“ unter Max Nachricht. Beide sahen sich an und mussten lachen. Max holte ihre Kamera hervor und machte ein Foto des gemeinsamen Kunstwerks.   
Max sah Chloe an. „Hast du dich entschieden?“ Fragte sie und Chloe sah sie an. „Ja, wir verschwinden aus Seattle und machen einen Roadtrip. Nur du und ich.“ Sagte Chloe und Max nickte ihr zu. „Nur du und ich.“ Wiederholte sie nachdenklich und Chloe nickte. „Was hältst du davon Super-Max?“ Fragte sie und Max lächelte. „Klingt gut und ich weiß auch wo wir das Geld hernehmen.“ Chloe hob eine Augenbraue. „Und woher?“ Fragte sie neugierig und Max lächelte sie an. „Ich habe immer noch ein Stipendium und Dad hat herausgefunden, dass das Geld immer noch auf meinem Konto ist.“ Chloe sah Max mit einer Mischung aus Begeisterung und Misstrauen an, doch Max wischte ihre Zweifel beiseite und nahm ihre Hand. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie über den Schrottplatz und Max kam immer näher an Chloe, welche sich zwischenzeitlich einen Joint gedreht hatte und genüsslich an ihm zog. „Du nicht Kleine.“ Stellte Chloe klar und Max zog eine Schnute, nickte aber. „Also verschwinden wir bald wieder von hier?“ Fragte Max und Chloe sah sie an. „Ich verschwinde nicht ohne dich, wenn du lieber hier bleiben willst, bleibe ich auch.“ Stellte Chloe klar und erhielt von Max einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Lass uns morgen von hier verschwinden.“ Sagte Max und gemeinsam verließen sie den Schrottplatz in Richtung Straße. „Ist der Truck eigentlich noch ganz?“ Fragte Chloe und Max trat ihr halbherzig vor das Schienbein. „Du bist blöd.“ Antwortete die Braunhaarige und Chloe lachte.   
Beim Truck angekommen, gab Max den Schlüsselbund wieder an Chloe ab und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Chloe startete den Motor und sie fuhren zurück zum Haus der Caulfields, um sich auf den Aufbruch vorzubereiten.   
  
_ 18:40 Haus der Caulfields _   
  
Das Paar erreichte das Haus später als gedacht, weil Chloe unbedingt eine ''Abkürzung'' nehmen wollte, mit der Max nicht ganz einverstanden war, jedoch ließ Chloe sich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten. Leicht sauer stieg Max aus und ging wortlos auf die Haustür zu, in welcher Ryan stand. „Na ihr zwei, schon zurück?“ Fragte er und Max nickte. „Wir hätten schon früher wieder da sein können, wenn jemand,“ Sie sah zu Chloe. „nicht auf eine Abkürzung bestanden hätte.“ Ryan grinste und machte seiner Tochter Platz, welche sich direkt auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte um für die morgige Abreise zu packen. Als jedoch Chloe in Richtung Tür ging, stellte Ryan sich ihr in den Weg. Mit einem prüfenden Blick sah er auf Chloe hinab und legte den Kopf schief. „Ihr wollt morgen verschwinden.“ Stellte er nüchtern fest und Chloe konnte nicht anders als Nicken. „So ist es.“ Antwortete sie und Ryan nickte ihr zu. „Du sollst wissen, Chloe Price, du bist jederzeit Willkommen.“ Chloe nickte ihm zu. „Danke.“ sagte sie und Ryan machte den Weg frei.   
Oben angekommen, entdeckte Chloe Max inmitten von Klamotten und Taschen, wie sie gerade verzweifelt versuchte einige Teile in einen dafür viel zu kleinen Koffer zu packen. Grinsend lehnte sich Chloe in den Türrahmen und beobachtete Max. Diese gab nach ein paar Minuten auf und ließ sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett fallen und sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Könntest du mir mal bitte helfen.“ Flehte Max verzweifelt und Chloe grinste noch breiter. „Mit Vergnügen.“ Sagte die Blauhaarige, löste sich vom Türrahmen und ging auf Max zu. Bei ihr angekommen, ließ sich Chloe auf Max  fallen, schloss sie in die Arme und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. „So meinte ich das nicht mit helfen.“ Protestierte Max, doch Chloe grinste nur und ließ ihre Hände tiefer gleiten. „Dein neues Tattoo gefällt mir wirklich.“ Säuselte Chloe in Max Ohr, welche sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Alles an mir gehört nur dir.“ Sagte Max und Chloes Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Das hoffe ich doch.“ Max sah Chloe in die Augen und verlor sich in dem intensiven Blau. „Ich glaube zum Packen ist auch noch morgen früh Zeit.“ Sagte Chloe und Max konnte nur noch nicken.


	22. Tag 14 'Aufbruch'

_ Tag 14 06:00 Haus der Caulfields _   
  
„Aufstehen Kleine!“ Max wurde unsanft von ihrer Freundin geweckt, welche ihr mit einem festen Ruck die Decke vom Leib riss und das Licht im Zimmer einschaltete. Verschlafen öffnete Max die Augen und sah in das Gesicht einer schelmisch lächelnden Chloe. „Irgendwann bring ich dich um Price. Mit meiner Kamera.“ Murmelte Max und versuchte der Helligkeit zu entkommen, indem sie sich ein Kissen griff und es sich über den Kopf zog. Chloe sprang mit einem Satz auf das Bett und stellte sich breitbeinig über Max. Langsam ließ sie sich nieder, bis sie fast auf Max Bauch saß. Genervt von ihrer Freundin, umfasste Max das Kissen fester, zog es zurück um Schwung zu holen und zielte auf Chloes Gesicht. Diese war überrascht von der Geschwindigkeit die Max an den Morgen legte und das Kissen traf sie mit voller Wucht. Chloe flog mit einem erschrockenen Laut zur Seite und landete neben Max. Murrend wollte Max sich das Kissen wieder übers Gesicht ziehen, doch Chloe umfasste das Handgelenk von Max. „Das war nicht nett.“ Stellte Chloe, immer noch grinsend, klar und Max streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Und was willst du jetzt tun Punk-Ass?“ Fragte sie und Chloes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich dachte schon du fragst nie.“ Antwortete die Blauhaarige und zwickte Max in die Seite. Diese quiekte erschrocken auf und zuckte zusammen, was Chloe jedoch nicht davon abhielt, mit den Sticheleien weiter zu machen. „Ich weiß genau wo du kitzelig bist Caulfield, dafür kennen wir uns lange genug.“ Sprach sie düster, löste ihren Griff um Max Handgelenk und stach ihr von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig knapp unter die Rippen in die Seite. Max wand sich unter der erbarmungslosen Chloe und ihr Lachen wurde hysterisch. „Chloe bitte,“ Flehte sie ihre Freundin an. „lass es. Ich steh ja schon auf.“ Chloe ließ tatsächlich von ihr ab und setzte sich neben sie. „Wird auch Zeit.“ Sagte sie und gab Max einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie schwang sich vom Bett und stand auf und auch Max kam langsam hoch und trottete auf das Badezimmer zu.   
  
Chloe ging nach unten und entdeckte Ryan in der Küche stehen. Er trug einen Anzug, der ihm offenbar grade so zu passen schien. „Wenn er tief Luft holen muss, platzen alle Nähte.“ Dachte Chloe und kam auf den Bären zu. „Morgen Chloe.“ Begrüßte er die Punkerin freundlich. „Kaffee?“ Fragte er und hielt ihr eine Tasse hin. „Danke.“ Sagte Chloe, schenkte sich einen ein und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des schwarzen Gebräus. Ryan sah sie an. „Ihr wollt uns also wirklich verlassen?“ Fragte er und Chloe nickte. „Yup.“ Antwortete sie und sah betrübt in ihre Tasse. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wenig geschlafen, was sich in den letzten paar Tagen eigentlich nicht als Problem erwiesen hatte, da sie sich im Haus der Caulfields recht sicher fühlte. „Bis auf einen Kerl, der so breit ist wie ein Bär und mich jederzeit umbringen wird, wenn ich es mir mit seiner Tochter verscherze.“ Dachte Chloe und sah wieder zu Ryan. Dieser hatte sich nicht bewegt und sah Chloe lächelnden an. „Wo wollt ihr hin?“ Fragte er und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab keine Ahnung was Max vorhat, ob sie überhaupt was vorhat.“ Wich Chloe ihm aus und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Von oben kam ein schwaches Rauschen. Max stand wohl unter der Dusche. Ryan nickte ihr zu und löste sich vom Tresen. „Solange du bei ihr bist Chloe Price, weiß ich meine Tochter ist in guten Händen.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Chloes Schulter und drückte sie sanft. „Pass mir nur gut auf sie auf.“ Raunte er ihr ins Ohr und ließ Chloe in der Küche stehen. Nachdenklich sah sie Ryan nach wie er nach oben ging um sich von seiner Tochter zu verabschieden. „Ja wo wollen wir hin?“ Fragte sie sich selbst und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Küche lag so, dass man vom Küchenfenster auf das Gartentor blicken konnte. Nachdenklich sah Chloe zu ihrem Truck. Sie hatte den Rest des Abends, nachdem Max schlafen gegangen war, mit Ryan den Motor unter die Lupe genommen. Er verstand nicht so viel von Motoren wie Chloe, versuchte aber zu helfen wo er konnte. Jetzt war zumindest das Fahrzeug bereit, aber Max hatte immer noch nicht gepackt und Chloe wurde ungeduldig.   
Sie selbst wusste nicht warum, immerhin hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Niemand erwartete sie und Chloe wusste ja noch nicht mal genau wo sie beide hin wollten. „Vielleicht habe ich ja Angst, dass Max es sich anders überlegt.“ Dachte sie nachdenklich, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich habe dir und deinen Eltern ein Versprechen gegeben Max. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein.“ Nachdenklich leerte Chloe die Tasse, nahm eine neue aus dem Schrank, befüllte sie mit dem Rest Kaffee und  machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Dort angekommen stand plötzlich Ryan vor ihr. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden Chloe.“ Sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm. Chloe merkte, wie einige Tränen ihre Wange hinab liefen und ihm ging es offenbar nicht anders. Sie strich ihm über den Rücken und erneuerte ihr Versprechen ihm Gegenüber: „Ich werde immer an Max Seite sein.“ Flüsterte sie und Ryan löste sich von Chloe und sah ihr fest in die blauen Augen. „Ich weiß.“ Antwortete er und ging die Treppe hinunter. Chloe setzte ihren Weg nach oben fort. Max Zimmertür war geschlossen, doch Chloe ging ohne zu zögern hinein. Es war an der Zeit zu Packen. Als sie durch die Tür ging, blieb sie im Rahmen stehen. Max stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie trug nur Unterwäsche und Chloe konnte nicht anders, als sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Max hatte sie offenbar noch nicht bemerkt, denn sie hatte sich noch nicht umgedreht. Lautlos kam Chloe näher, stellte die Tasse ab und nahm ihre Freundin von hinten in den Arm. Max zuckte zusammen, entspannte sich jedoch sofort, als Chloe ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. „Ich mag deine Tattoos wirklich.“ Max legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass Chloe ihr auf den Hals küssen konnte. Max seufzte und ließ sich in Chloes Arme fallen. „Hast du schon gepackt?“ Fragte Chloe und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist schwer für etwas zu Packen, wenn man noch nicht mal weiß, wo es hingeht.“ Antwortete Max vorsichtig und Chloe atmete schwer aus. „Du willst wissen wo es hingeht?“ Fragte sie und Max nickte. Chloe legte den Kopf schief und seufzte. „Wir fahren nach Los Angeles.“ Entschied Chloe und Max drehte sie zu Chloe. „Warum LA?“ Fragte sie und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wolltest ein Ziel und ich habe dir eins gesagt.“ Antwortete sie kühl und ließ Max los. „Also LA.“ Sagte Max nachdenklich und sah sich um. Sie wirkte unentschlossen. „Weißt du wie weit das von hier ist?“ Fragte sie und Chloe bewegte den Kopf hin und her. „Etwas über 1000 Meilen.“ Schätzte sie. „Immer der  Interstate 5 Richtung Süden folgen.“ Max sah Chloe entsetzt an. „Du weißt, dass wir dafür an Arcadia Bay vorbei müssen?“ Fragte sie und Chloe machte große Augen. „Du hast recht.“ Sagte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.“ Kam es nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens nachdenklich von Chloe. Max hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen und sich den Kaffee genommen. Sie setzte sich neben Chloe und schweigend blickten sie auf die ihnen gegenüberliegende Wand. „Hast du was neues erfahren?“ Fragte Max vorsichtig und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß nichts neues.“ Antwortete sie und strich sanft über Max Wange. „Wenn du nicht nach LA willst....“ Sagte sie, doch Max hielt ihre Hand fest und sah ihr in die tiefblauen Augen. „Doch, das klingt toll und vielleicht finden wir einen Weg, der uns um Arcadia Bay herumführt. Einen weiten Umweg.“ Max stand auf, stellte die Tasse ab und machte sich wieder ans Packen. Chloe blieb sitzen. Sie könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Wie dumm war sie eigentlich? Es war wieder mal eine ihrer Kurzschlussreaktionen. Sie sagte etwas, ohne sich länger Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben. Aber warum ausgerechnet LA? Plötzlich wurde es Chloe klar.  
Rachel. Sie hatte öfters davon erzählt, dass sie beide nach LA abhauen wollten. Rachel wollte Model werden und Chloe würde an ihrer Seite sein. Chloe sah unschlüssig zu Max. Mit ihr schien es jetzt dasselbe zu sein. Max wollte Fotografin werden und LA würde ihr dafür sicher auch ohne Studium eine gute Bühne sein und sie würde an ihrer Seite sein. „Ersetzt Max Rachel oder hat Rachel Max ersetzt?“ Fragte die Punkerin sich und erhob sich vom Bett. Sie musste raus und nachdenken, alleine. Max war immer noch mit ihrem Koffer beschäftigt und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Sie bemerkte nicht wie Chloe den Raum verließ.   
Chloe stürmte in den Garten der Caulfields und drehte sich einen Joint. „Zeit etwas zu meditieren.“ Sagte sie zu sich selbst und sog den Rauch tief ein. „Besser.“ Stellte sie fest und ging auf die Laube im hinteren Teil des Gartens zu. „Wer ersetzt wen?“ Fragte Chloe sich zum wiederholten mal und in ihren Gedanken tauchten Max und Rachel auf. Konnte die eine die andere überhaupt ersetzen? Zu Beginn dachte Chloe, dass Rachel Max als ihre beste Freundin ersetzen würde, aber zwischen ihnen beiden war mehr entstanden, genau so wie jetzt zwischen ihr und Max. Langsam atmete Chloe aus. „Nein. Niemand ersetzt mir irgend wen.“ Dachte sie. Rachel hatte sie aus dem Sumpf von Hass auf alles und jeden gezogen und ihr gezeigt, dass sie jemandem etwas bedeutete und Max hatte ihr unzählige Male das Leben gerettet und eine ganze Stadt für sie geopfert. Chloe wollte nach LA, doch wollte sie auch Gewissheit über das haben, was in Arcadia Bay passiert war. Ihr Entschluss stand fest. „Wir fahren nach Los Angeles, aber vorher geht’s nach Arcadia Bay.“ Entschied sie für sich, beschloss aber Max erst mal nichts davon zu erzählen.   
  
Max atmete genervt aus. Es war für sie jedes Mal schwer für eine Reise zu Packen, bei der sie nicht wusste, ob sie je wiederkehren würde. „Jedenfalls weiß ich wo es hingeht.“ Sagte sie und öffnete die Tasche, welche sie gerade geschlossen hatte wieder, um alles wieder rauszuholen. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte sie nun schon zum gefühlt zehnten Mal und so langsam kamen Zweifel in ihr hoch. „Will ich überhaupt von hier weg?“ Fragte sie sich und sah sich im Spiegel an. Noch immer hasste sie es sich im Spiegel zu sehen und konnte ihrem eigenen Blick nicht Stand halten. Sie hasste sich für das was sie sich und Chloe angetan hatte. Sie hatte viel von dem Vertrauen ihrer Freundin verspielt nach ihrer Aktion mit den Drogen. Max wusste dass Chloe sie genau beobachtete und hatte Verständnis dafür. Sie war Chloe sogar dankbar dafür und versuchte alles um dieses Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen, aber Chloe machte es ihr nicht leicht. „Vertrauen muss von beiden Seiten kommen.“ Sagte sie zu sich und machte sich wieder ans Packen. „Jetzt Konzentration Max.“ Rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. „Was brauchst du? Klamotten klar.“ Sie packte also wieder alles was sie gerade ausgeräumt hatte wieder in die Tasche und verschloss sie. „Alles was da drin ist bleibt auch drin.“ Beschloss sie und holte ihre braune Umhängetasche vom Stuhl und kippte den Inhalt aufs Bett. Sie fand ihre Kamera, Filme, ihr Handy und weitere Kleinteile. Ihr Dad hatte ihr vor ein paar Tagen neuen Film besorgt, welchen Max ebenfalls einpackte. Zufrieden sah sie sich um. „Ich glaub ich hab alles.“ Stellte sie zufrieden fest.   
„Hella, wurde auch Zeit.“ Max zuckte zusammen. „Tu das nie wieder.“ Sagte sie und drehte sich zur Tür hin. Im Türrahmen stand Chloe und sah sie mit prüfendem Blick an. „Sicher dass du alles hast? Willst du nicht noch mal die Tasche auskippen und alles wieder einräumen?“ Fragte Chloe und zeigte auf die blaue Tasche. Max schüttelte den Kopf und Chloe nickte ihr zu, nahm die Tasche hoch und drehte sich um. Max folgte ihr schweigend.   
  
_ Interstate 5, 4 Stunden später _   
  
Die ersten Stunden ihrer Reise verliefen ereignislos. Chloe fuhr den Truck und Max saß neben ihr. Sie sprachen nicht besonders viel, da es nicht viel zu bereden gab. Max blickte immer wieder zu Chloe und hatte ihre Kamera griffbereit, um jeden Moment mit ihrer Freundin festhalten zu können. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, seitdem sie aufgehört hatte mit Selfies. Von nun an war Chloe ihr Model. Das gefiel der blauhaarigen Punkerin nicht immer, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Schau mal da.“ Kam es plötzlich von Max und Chloe folgte Max Finger. Am Straßenrand war ein Diner zu sehen. Chloe nickte ihr zu und brachte den Truck vor dem Gebäude zum stehen. Max stieg aus uns streckte sich. „Eine kleine Pause tut uns sicher gut.“ Meinte sie und Chloe nickte ihr zu und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Eingangstür zu.   
Das Diner war für die Uhrzeit gut besucht. Am Tresen saßen einige breit gebaute Männer und auch einige der Sitzecken waren besetzt. „Vermutlich Trucker, immerhin ist der Parkplatz voll mit diesen Monstern.“ Dachte Chloe und trat ohne zu Zögern ein. Kaum einer nahm Notiz von den beiden Frauen, als sie das Diner betraten. Chloe und Max suchten sich einen Platz im hinteren Teil des Diners und setzten sich. Nach kurzer Zeit kam eine junge Bedienung und fragte was sie Essen wollen. Max blickte auf die Karte. „Einen Kaffee und Belgische Waffeln.“ Sagte sie nach kurzem Überlegen und Chloe nickte. „Ich auch.“ Die Bedienung nickte ihnen zu und verschwand wieder hinter dem Tresen. Max sah zu Chloe. „Weißt du wo wir sind?“ Fragte sie und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das brauch ich auch nicht. Das gute an der Interstate 5 ist ja, dass sie von Seattle direkt nach Los Angeles führt. Wir können uns gar nicht verfahren.“ Max nickte ihr zu und sah in ihren Kaffee, welchen die Bedienung ihnen gerade hinstellte. „Danke, Stella.“ Sagte Max. Den Namen hatte sie auf dem Schild auf der Bluse der jungen Frau gesehen. Diese nickte ihr freundlich zu und ging wieder. Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber aßen. Nach einiger Zeit ergriff Max das Wort. „Was hast du in LA vor?“ Fragte sie Chloe, welche mit den Schultern zuckte. „Max, ich wusste noch nicht mal was ich in Arcadia Bay wollte und jetzt soll ich dir sagen was ich in LA will?“ Fragte sie und Max nickte. Chloe holte tief Luft. Sie schien zu überlegen. „Ich weiß es  wirklich nicht Max. Du wolltest ein Ziel und ich habe dir eins genannt. Und ich glaube in LA gibt es auch eine Uni wo du dein Studium fortführen kannst. Immerhin warst du, wenn auch nur kurz auf Blackwell.“ Zwinkerte sie ihr zu, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wurde suspendiert, hast du das vergessen?“ Fragte sie und Chloe legte den Kopf schief. „Stimmt, aber das müssen ja nicht alle wissen.“ Sagte sie schelmisch grinsend. „Und vor allem,“ Fügte sie hinzu. „du bist auch ohne Studium eine hervorragende Fotografin.“ Max beugte sich nach vorn und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Danke.“ Hauchte sie und Chloe grinste. „Jederzeit.“


	23. Chloes Reisetagebuch

_ Tag 14 nach dem Sturm, Washington 14:00 _   
  
Es ist nicht angenehm mit Max zu reisen. Ich mein, Hella, sie ist so still. Keine Kommunikation, nur Schweigen. Ich hasse es. Ich denke immer ich habe etwas falsch gemacht, als ich Max dazu überredet habe nach Los Angeles zu fahren. Verdammt sie hätte einfach Nein sagen können und wir wären wo anders hin gefahren, oder in Seattle geblieben. Ich wäre bei dir geblieben Max. Wir sind noch nicht weit gekommen, aber immerhin kann ich die Hochhäuser von Seattle nicht mehr sehen. Ich habe Max noch immer nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe um Arcadia Bay herum zu fahren, ganz im Gegenteil Max. Ich habe vor komplett durch diesen verdammten Ort zu fahren. Ich muss einfach wissen, was mit Mom und David passiert ist. Ich weiß ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich einen Weg um Arcadia Bay finde, aber nicht dass ich ihn nehmen werde.   
  
Lügnerin Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 14 nach dem Sturm, Washington 23:00 _   
  
Der erste Tag unserer Reise endet. Die Karre läuft und Max wird gesprächiger, auch wenn sie mehr an ihrer Kamera hängt. Ich hasse es, wenn es ohne Vorwarnung Klick macht und dieses komische Blitzlicht die Kabine erhellt. Immerhin hat sie begriffen, dass es besser ist mich vorzuwarnen und die Fotos auf den Tag zu beschränken. In der Dunkelheit bin ich immer kurzzeitig blind, wenn sie ein Foto macht.   
Wir haben ein Motel an der Straße gefunden. Es ist nicht das Beste, aber hat ein Bett und ein Bad. Mir reicht das. Ryan hat uns zwar ein Zelt mitgegeben und wir könnten notfalls auch im Auto schlafen, aber die Nächte sind hier oben schon frischer. Ich ertappe mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich ungeduldig werde. Will ich wirklich zurück? Ich meine, was soll ich da? Mom ist wahrscheinlich tot, genau so wie David und Rachel. Ich hab nur noch Max und die ist an meiner Seite.   
  
Chloe die nicht allein gelassene   
  
  
_ Tag 15 nach dem Sturm, Washington 07:00 _   
  
Unsere Reise ins Ungewisse geht weiter. Das Gute ist, weder Max noch ich hatten diese Nacht Albträume, obwohl ich schlecht geschlafen habe. Max neigt Nachts dazu sich in alle Richtungen auszubreiten und sie tritt. In Seattle hatten wir ein größeres Bett, deshalb habe ich es offenbar nicht gemerkt. Vielleicht sollte ich sie Nachts wieder am Bettpfosten festbinden, ohne sie vorzuwarnen! Max schläft immer noch und sie schnarcht.   
Ich hasse es. Meine Einzige Hoffnung ist, dass wenigstens das Frühstück und der Kaffee gut ist. Immerhin wollen wir heute weiter.   
  
Eine übermüdete Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 15 nach dem Sturm, Washington 08:00 _   
  
Verdammt, wofür braucht Max so lange. Wir könnten schon seit einer halben Stunde auf der Straße sein, aber Nein, Miss Langschläferin Max kommt einfach nicht hoch. Ich musste ihr drohen dass ich sie wenn sie nicht sofort aufsteht, auch nackt zum Auto trage. Das hat offenbar gewirkt. Sie scheint begriffen zu haben, dass ich das auch durchziehen würde.   
Das Frühstück in diesem Motel ist nicht schlecht und ich darf sogar eine ganze Kanne Kaffee mitnehmen.   
  
Chloe die ungeduldig Wartende   
  
  
_ Tag 15 nach dem Sturm, Washington 20:00 _   
  
Diesen Abend gibt es kein Motel für Max und mich. Nirgends ist eins zu finden. Zum Glück ist es etwas wärmer als in den letzten Tagen, wir können also ohne Probleme die Nacht im Auto verbringen. Wir sind von der Interstate 5 abgebogen, um einen Teil der Strecke am Meer entlang fahren zu können. Immerhin haben wir es ja nicht eilig und haben somit den ganzen restlichen Tag am Strand verbracht. Max hat ihre Gitarre mitgenommen, keine Ahnung warum, aber es war wunderschön einfach mit ihr am Strand zu sitzen, ihrem Gitarrenspiel zu lauschen und dem Sonnenuntergang zuzusehen. Max hat mir die Kamera gegeben und ich gab mein bestes die Momente einzufangen, musste aber schnell feststellen, dass ich dafür nur bedingt zu gebrauchen bin. Die Bilder sind verwackelt, das Licht stimmt nicht und viele Perspektiven sind einfach scheußlich (Max Worte, nicht meine).   
Es ist immer wieder lustig, wenn andere Leute uns beide zusammen sehen. Max klebt dann immer wie eine Klette an mir und ich genieße es. Die Blicke sind mir egal und wenn die Leute ein Problem damit haben, sollen sie es uns gefälligst direkt sagen, vielleicht interessiert es uns.   
  
Die sentimentale Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 16 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 09:00 _   
  
Dieser Abend war wunderschön, die Nacht leider nicht. Max wurde wieder von einem Albtraum geplagt. Dieses Mal war ich aber da um sie direkt zu beruhigen. Sie scheint so langsam den Bezug zu ihrer Welt zu verlieren. Sie wird immer schweigsamer und ich glaube, dass es daran liegt, dass wir uns Arcadia Bay unaufhörlich nähern. Vielleicht ist es ein Fehler wieder zurück zu kehren, aber ich muss es unbedingt wissen. Ich habe Ryan und Max versprochen an ihrer Seite zu bleiben und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten. Max du kommst mit mir zurück in diese Hölle, welche früher unsere Heimat war, vielleicht hilft es dir auch und du kannst endlich loslassen. Heute Abend werde ich es dir sagen, bin neugierig wie du reagierst.   
  
Chloe, die jetzt ehrliche   
  
  
_ Tag 16 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 19:00 _   
  
Ich hab's gewusst. Hätte ich nur meine Klappe gehalten. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Max so ausrasten kann. Gut sie hat schon mal versucht mich umzubringen, aber da war sie nicht sie selbst. Ich habe es versucht ihr schonend zu erklären, aber Hallo? Das war noch nie meine Stärke. Bravo Chloe du hast es geschafft. Max redet überhaupt nicht mehr mit dir. Sie starrt nur noch aus dem  Fenster. Ich weiß nicht ob sie nachdenkt oder gleich aus der Karre springt um abzuhauen. Beides würde ich ihr zutrauen. Arcadia Bay ist noch etwas entfernt, Max hat also noch etwas Zeit sich auf den Besuch vorzubereiten. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde den Ort betreten und keine Absperrung oder Straßensperre kann mich davon abhalten, immerhin kenne ich das Gelände um den Ort herum wie kaum ein anderer. Ich werde einen Weg finden.   
  
Pfadfinderin Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 17 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 06:30 _   
  
Max ist immer noch an meiner Seite. Immerhin habe ich sie auch die ganze Nacht festgehalten, sie konnte also gar nicht abhauen. Sie spricht immer noch nicht viel mit mir aber ich denke, dass sie sich etwas beruhigt hat. Max hat sich sogar bereit erklärt mich zu begleiten, was mir viel bedeutet. Ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren werde, wenn ich das Unvermeidliche sehe. Ich war Mom nie eine gute Tochter, das weiß ich, aber ich will mich wenigstens von ihr verabschieden. Es ist zwar üblich, dass Kinder ihre Eltern überleben, aber Mom hat das nicht verdient. Sie hätte etwas besseres verdient, vor allem eine bessere Tochter, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern.   
Ich frage mich, je näher wir Arcadia Bay kommen, ob ich das alles Wert bin. In Max Augen bin ich es, aber Liebe macht blind. Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ich wollte es gäbe eine Alternative, aber mir will keine Einfallen.   
  
Depri-Chloe   
  
  
_ Tag 17 nach dem Sturm, Oregon 16:45 _   
  
Auf den Straßenschildern taucht Arcadia Bay wieder auf. Ich erwische mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich die Meilen im Kopf mitzähle. Mit jeder Meile steigt meine Ungeduld und auch die Angst. Will ich es überhaupt sehen? Gut das Max an meiner Seite ist. Sie hat sich wieder komplett beruhigt und diese Ruhe ist ansteckend. Der ganze Ort ist offenbar Abgeriegelt, zumindest die Straßen, aber die wollte ich sowieso nicht nehmen. Heute Nacht werden Max und ich uns zu Fuß durch den Wald schlagen und so in die Stadt gelangen. Mir ist auch egal ob auf den Schildern „Betreten Verboten“ oder „Sperrgebiet“ steht. Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, was mit der Stadt passiert ist.   
  
Chloe der Ninja von Arcadia Bay


	24. Tag 17 'Welcome Home'

_ Tag 17 22:00 ca. 1 Meile vor Arcadia Bay _   
  
Chloe öffnete die Augen und sah auf die Uhr ihres neuen Handys. „22 Uhr.“ Stellte sie nüchtern fest. „Zeit loszuschlagen.“ Murmelte sie, rüttelte an Max Schulter und küsste ihrer Freundin auf den Nacken. „Max, es ist soweit.“ Max murrte etwas vor sich hin, öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf. „Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee Chloe? Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache.“ Sagte die Braunhaarige vorsichtig und sah Chloe in die Augen. Chloe nickte. „Ich auch, aber ich muss es wissen Max. Also bist du dabei?“ Fragte sie und hielt Max ihre Hand hin. Max zögerte keine Sekunde und ergriff sie. Chloe nickte ihr zu und stieg aus.   
Sie hatte den Truck in einem Waldstück unweit von Arcadia Bay abgestellt. Die Straßen und bestimmt auch die Feldwege waren gesperrt. Überall stand Polizei und Feuerwehr, doch Chloe kannte Wege durch die Wälder welche nur ihr und Max bekannt waren. Beide hatten sich früher oft in den Wäldern um Arcadia Bay aufgehalten und kannten das Gelände. Vorsichtig schlichen sie durch den Wald. Der Tornado hatte eine breite Schneise in diesen geschlagen, doch Chloe und Max hatten sich dazu entschlossen durch den unbeschädigten Teil des Waldes zu gehen.   
Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als Max plötzlich stehen blieb. Chloe drehte sich um und kam zurück zu Max. „Was ist?“ Fragte sie besorgt und hielt Max an den Schultern. Max sah zu Chloe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, es ist nur seltsam wieder hier zu sein.“ Chloe nickte. „Ja für mich auch, aber ich muss es wissen Max, verstehst du das? Wenn du nicht mitkommen willst kannst du ja im Auto warten.“ Max sah zu Chloe. „Nein, ich komme mit dir.“ Sagte sie und Chloe nickte ihr zu und ergriff ihre Hand.   
  
_ 30 Minuten später, kurz vor Arcadia Bay _   
  
Sie erreichten die Stadtgrenze von Arcadia Bay. Auch hier war Stacheldraht verlegt worden, welcher offenbar unerwünschte Besucher davon abhalten sollte den Ort unbefugt zu betreten. Chloe schnaubte verächtlich und sah sich um. Der Zaun war nicht sonderlich hoch und Chloe hatte keine Probleme damit ihn zu überwinden. Sie setzte einfach eine Hand auf einen der Pflöcke auf und schwang sich elegant über den Draht. Max blieb unsicher auf der anderen Seite stehen und sah sich um. „Chloe da dürfen wir nicht rein, siehst du.“ Sie deutete mit der Hand auf ein Schild auf dem mit großen Buchstaben „Betreten verboten“ stand. Chloe grunzte und ging auf das Schild zu. Die Stange war nicht besonders tief im Erdreich verankert und Chloe konnte es mit einem Tritt umstoßen. Leicht gereizt sah sie zu ihrer Freundin. „Besser?“ Fragte sie doch Max wirkte noch immer verunsichert. Chloe wurde Ungeduldig. „Schön Coward-Max, dann warte hier bis ich zurück bin.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Chloe sich um und setzte ihren Weg alleine fort.   
Max stand immer noch unschlüssig vor dem Zaun. „Scheiße.“ Fluchte sie und machte sich ebenfalls daran, diesen Zaun zu überqueren. Auch sie setzte eine Hand auf den Pflock und wollte sich über den Stacheldraht schwingen, doch ihr linkes Hosenbein verfing sich im Draht und sie fiel fluchend vornüber. Der Boden auf dem sie landete war weich. Sie fühlte keine Schmerzen und auch kein Blut. Sie hatte den Draht mit ihrem Bein knapp verfehlt. Nur ihr Hosenbein war zerrissen. Schnell rappelte Max sich auf, entfernte das Laub und den Schmutz von ihren Klamotten und machte sich an die Verfolgung von Chloe.   
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie Chloe eingeholt. Sie lag auf einem Felsvorsprung und sah in den Ort, welcher sich unter ihnen befand. Leise ging Max auf ihre Freundin zu und legte sich neben sie. „Wurde auch Zeit.“ Merkte Chloe an, ohne den Kopf zu drehen. „Chloe es tut mir leid, ich komme mit. Ohne wenn und aber.“ Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihrer Partnerin, welche ihr zunickte. „Danke.“ Hauchte sie und drehte ihren Kopf wieder in Richtung Stadt. Von Arcadia Bay war nicht mehr viel übrig. Der Tornado hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassen. Überall eingestürzte Häuser und Trümmer lagen überall verteilt herum. Die Feuer waren inzwischen gelöscht und Scheinwerfer der Feuerwehr erhellten die Straßen. Hin und wieder entdeckten die beiden Freundinnen einzelne Personen in den Trümmern umher steigen. Max sah zu Chloe. „Was meinst du wer die sind?“ Fragte sie neugierig und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich  Cops oder Feuerwehrleute.“ Lautete ihre Antwort. „Wenn die uns erwischen, sind wir geliefert.“ Max sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Und jetzt?“ Fragte sie. „Jetzt machen wir, dass wir da runter kommen und uns zu mir nach Hause schleichen.“ Sagte Chloe nüchtern. „Vielleicht finde ich da Infos über Mom.“   
Max nickte ihr zu und stand auf. „Ok, aber wir sollten uns von der Straße fernhalten und durch die Gärten gehen. Die sehen nicht beleuchtet aus.“ Chloe nickte. „Alles klar, Zeit das die Arcadia Bay Ninjas losschlagen.“ Sagte sie und zog ihren Beanie tiefer ins Gesicht.   
  
Der Weg in die Stadt erwies sich für die beiden als schwieriger als gedacht. Sie mussten von ihrem Beobachtungspunkt aus fast um die gesamte Stadt gehen, da auch die Außengrenze der Stadt hell erleuchtet war. „Die wollen wohl echt nicht, dass jemand die Stadt ungesehen betritt.“ Murmelte Max und Chloe drehte sich um. „Scheint so, aber niemand wird mich davon abhalten, diesen verdammten Ort zu betreten.“ Chloe wirkte fest entschlossen und Max nickte ihr zu. Chloe sah sich um. „Verdammt, selbst hier ist kein Durchkommen.“ Sagte sie und hockte sich hinter einen Trümmerhaufen, weil ein Polizist mit Taschenlampe direkt auf sie zukam. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Chloe nach Max und zog sie ebenfalls hinter den Trümmerhaufen. Max wollte protestieren, doch Chloe hielt ihr den Mund zu, sodass Max keinen Laut von sich geben konnte. Vorsichtig spähte Chloe aus ihrem Versteck und entdeckte den Cop. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und schien sich nicht für den Trümmerhaufen zu interessieren. Nach ein paar Sekunden, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ging in Richtung Stadt. Erleichtert ließ Chloe sich in den Haufen sinken und ließ Max Mund los. Diese sah sie zornig an. „Tu das nie wieder!“ Fauchte sie ihre Freundin an. „Sorry Max, aber du hättest uns verraten.“ Sagte Chloe gleichgültig und blickte auf. „Hier ist auch kein Durchkommen, hast du eine Idee?“ Ihr Blick ging zu Max, welche zu überlegen schien. „Blackwell.“ Sagte sie nach einiger Zeit. „Die Universität schien nicht so stark beschädigt zu sein wie der Rest der Stadt. Wir könnten vielleicht durch den Park gehen. Von da aus kann man über den Parkplatz in den Wald. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dort Scheinwerfer gesehen zu haben.“ Sagte sie nachdenklich und Chloe nickte. „Alles klar, dann los.“ Sagte die Blauhaarige, sprang auf und zog Max mit sich. Diese gab jeden Widerstand auf und folgte ihrer Freundin.   
  
Sie erreichten einen der Hintereingänge, welche in die Quartiere der Studenten führte. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, sie konnten also ohne Probleme das Gebäude betreten. Im Inneren herrschte Chaos. Türen waren aus den Angeln gerissen und überall lagen Trümmerteile. Da die Akademie und alle ihre Anbauten aus massivem Backstein errichtet wurden, hatten sie den Tornado besser überstanden, als der Rest von Arcadia Bay. Max bezweifelte, dass sie hier noch etwas aus ihrem Zimmer holen konnte und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte sie es auch nicht. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier verschwinden. Im Gebäude war es still. Keine Schritte waren zu hören, doch blieben beide wachsam und achteten auf jedes Geräusch. Max war immer noch nervös aber auch das Adrenalin, welches durch ihre Adern floss machte die Sache für sie reizbar. Sie war euphorisch, trotz der Situation und genoss dieses Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit. Das letzte Mal fühlte sie sich so, als sie sich einen Schuss setzte. Bei dem Gedanken, musste Max sich schütteln. Sie wollte sich nicht daran erinnern. Chloe ging derweil unbeirrt weiter und kletterte unter eingestürzten Holzbalken durch. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich ihr altes Zuhause erreichen. Als die beiden den Eingang erreichten, mussten sie feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war. „Scheiße.“ Fluchte Chloe und trat gegen die Tür. „Hella, wer schließt den Haupteingang ab, aber nicht den Hintereingang?“ Fragte sie und blickte zu Max. „Und jetzt?“ Fragte Max verunsichert und Chloe ging auf eines der Zimmer zu. Die Tür war herausgerissen, doch das Fenster schien noch intakt zu sein. Einen Schalter umgelegt und das Fenster ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. „Das kenn ich doch irgendwo her.“ Murmelte Max und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie und Chloe aus Chloes Zimmerfenster vor David „flohen“.   
Draußen angekommen herrschte völlige Dunkelheit. Max hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der ganze Park der Akademie und der Parkplatz lagen fast in völliger Finsternis. „Schau mal da.“ Machte Max ihre Freundin aufmerksam. Die Hauptstraße war erleuchtet und der schmale Weg, welcher zum  Parkplatz führte, war ebenfalls in helles Licht getaucht. Chloe sah sich um. „Hmmm, keine Cops in Sicht.“ Sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz, doch Max hielt sie an der Schulter fest. „Was ist?“ Fragte Chloe leicht gereizt und Max deutete auf das Schwimmbad. „Wir könnten durch das Schwimmbad gehen. Die Haupttür scheint offen zu sein und der Notausgang führt, glaub ich, direkt auf den Parkplatz.“ Chloe sah Max an und nickte. „Ok Max-the-Ninja, los geh vor.“ Sagte Chloe, Max nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie mussten dicht am Hauptgebäude gehen. Die Scheinwerfer, so hofften sie, würden nicht so weit reichen, da sie auf die Straße und nicht auf Blackwell gerichtet waren. Das Schwimmbad lag ebenso wie die Schlafsäle in völliger Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig schlichen die beiden in das Gebäude und gingen auf den Notausgang zu. Gerade als sie die Umkleiden passierten, leuchtete im Inneren eine einzelne Taschenlampe auf. Max und Chloe hielten den Atem an und blickten sich nach einem Versteck um. Beide entschieden sich für einen Haufen von Pontons, hinter denen sie sich versteckten. Chloe erreichte das Versteck zuerst und zog ihre Freundin unsanft in Deckung. Dabei verrutschte Max Oberteil leicht. Sie stürzte und landete auf der auf dem Boden liegenden Chloe. Diese sah ihre Freundin grinsend an. „Lecker.“ Flüsterte sie und riskierte einen Blick auf das freigelegte  Dekolleté und Max konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Der Cop bemerkte sie nicht und setzte seine Route durch das Gebäude fort. Als die Haupteingangstür zufiel, standen beide auf und Max richtete ihr Oberteil neu. Der Notausgang war tatsächlich offen und der Parkplatz in völliger Dunkelheit. Erleichtert atmete Max aus. „Geschafft.“ Flüsterte sie und Chloe nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Wald zu. Dieser würde sie vor neugierigen Blicken verbergen und sie würden Chloes Haus schnell erreichen können.   
  
Der Weg durch den Wald erwies sich als ungefährlich. Weder Chloe noch Max bemerkten jemanden, sie waren allein. Chloe hatte wieder die Führung übernommen und Max folgte ihr dicht. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie die Straße, auf der sich das Haus der Price befand. Da es etwas abseits der Hauptstraße lag, war die Straße nicht so hell beleuchtet. Chloe ließ alle Vorsicht fallen und stürmte auf das halb zerstörte Haus, welches früher ihr Zuhause war, zu. Das Dach war nicht mehr existent und fast die gesamte linke Haushälfte war zerstört. Chloe blieb vor dem Haus stehen und sah fassungslos an der Fassade hoch. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, hatte es sich sogar schlimmer vorgestellt, doch es direkt vor sich zu sehen, machte die Sache für sie nur noch schlimmer. Über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen und sie stürmte auf das Haus zu. Max fluchte lautlos und folgte ihrer Freundin.   
Chloe lief ungeachtet der Gefahr direkt in den ersten Stock und ihr Zimmer. Sie musste unbedingt wissen, ob ihr kleines Metallkästchen noch da war. Es mochte sentimental wirken, doch in dieser Box war ihr einziges Materielles Andenken an Rachel. Max ging derweil in die Küche, beziehungsweise dahin wo einst die Küche war. Dieses Haus war voller schöner Erinnerungen. Selbst jetzt konnte sie spüren, wie sehr sie mit diesem Haus verbunden war. In ihrem Kopf konnte sie noch immer die lachenden Stimmen von Chloe und William hören und wie Chloe und sie gemeinsam Blödsinn anstellten. Über ihr Gesicht liefen Tränen und sie ging langsam zurück zur Tür. „Je eher wir diesen Ort wieder verlassen, umso besser.“ Murmelte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf einen Zettel, welcher an der Wand rechts von der Tür hing. Vorsichtig näherte Max sich der Wand und nahm den Zettel in die Hand.   
  
„Die Überreste der Bewohner dieses Hauses wurden gefunden und als David und Joyce Madsen (ehemals Price) identifiziert. Ihre sterblichen Überreste wurden auf dem Arcadia Bay Friedhof zur Ruhe gebettet. Die Tochter Chloe Price gilt als vermisst.“   
  
Unter dem Zettel klebte ein weiterer. Mit zitternden Fingern schob Max den oberen zur Seite und las.   
  
„Die Suche nach Chloe Price wurde eingestellt. Sie gilt immer noch als vermisst, aber die Hoffnung sie lebend zu finden wurde aufgegeben.“   
  
Max zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Hinter ihr stand Chloe mit einem kleinen Metallkästchen in der Hand und sah sie an. „Was gefunden?“ Fragte sie und Max hielt ihr wortlos die beiden Zettel hin. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue nahm Chloe die Zettel und las sie. Ihr Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe und sie musste sich setzen um nicht umzufallen. „Meine Mutter ist also tot.“ Stellte sie fest. Sie hatte es eigentlich die ganze Zeit gewusst, hatte jedoch immer noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung gehabt, dass ihre Mutter noch am Leben war. Chloes Augen liefen rot an und sie sah zu Max hoch, die immer noch vor ihr stand. „Ich muss zum Friedhof.“ Sagte sie und Max nickte. „Ich auch.“ Sagte sie und half Chloe auf die Beine.   
  
Der Friedhof war nur ein paar Straßen weiter. Sie nahmen den Weg durch die dunklen Gärten und kamen zügig und ohne dass sie entdeckt wurden voran. Auf dem Friedhofsgelände angekommen, mussten beide schlucken. Der Friedhof war um einiges größer als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Offenbar lag ein Großteil der Bevölkerung von Arcadia Bay hier. Chloe ging zusammen mit Max an den frischen Gräbern vorbei, welche alle mit schmucklosen Holzkreuzen versehen waren, auf denen die Namen der Verstorbenen standen. Lange gingen sie die Reihen ab und blieben schließlich vor zwei Gräbern stehen. „Joyce und David Madsen.“ Las Max und Chloe fiel vor dem Grab ihrer Mutter auf die Knie. „Mom...“ Flüsterte Chloe und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. Auch Max konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Immerhin war Joyce schon immer so etwas wie ihre zweite Mutter gewesen und Joyce hatte Max immer als so etwas wie eine Tochter gesehen. Chloe heulte Rotz und Wasser. Unfähig etwas zu sagen hockte sie einfach nur vor dem Grab und weinte. Die Gewissheit dass ihre Mutter tot war, traf sie hart.   
„Du hast das nicht verdient Mom.“ Flüsterte sie und zuckte zusammen, als Max sie von hinten Umarmen wollte. Chloe sprang auf und funkelte Max wütend an. „Warum hast du das getan Max? Warum?“ Heulte sie und zeigte auf das Grab ihrer Mutter. „War es das alles wert? Bin ich das alles wert?“ Chloe machte eine ausladende Handbewegung und deutete auf den gesamten Friedhof. Max wusste keine Antwort und senkte den Kopf. „Für mich schon.“ Antwortete sie schwach und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah die Welt um sich herum nur noch in roten Farbtönen. Sie war von Trauer und einem ihr unerklärlichen Hass zerfressen. Ihr Gehirn war wie ausgeschaltet. Sie hasste Max. Sie hasste einfach alles und jeden, besonders sich selbst.   
Max hatte nicht mit so einer heftigen Reaktion gerechnet und wich einen Schritt von ihrer Freundin zurück. „Ganz ruhig Chloe.“ Versuchte sie die Punkerin zu beruhigen und hob die Hände. Ein vergeblicher Versuch. Chloe machte einen schnellen Schritt auf Max zu und packte sie unsanft an den Schultern. „Warum hast du das Foto zerrissen?“ Fauchte sie. „Du hättest das alles verhindern können. Mom und David würden noch leben und könnten glücklich sein. Ohne mich!“ Bei dem letzten Satz liefen noch mehr Tränen über Chloes Wange. „Chloe lass mich los.“ Zischte Max Chloe an. Sie hatte es satt sich immer nur Vorwürfe von Chloe anzuhören und stieß sie von sich weg. Chloe taumelte und fiel vor dem Grab ihrer Mutter auf den Hintern. Voller Zorn rappelte sie sich auf, drehte Max den Rücken zu und rannte davon. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht klar denken konnte. Sie war sauer und in diesem Zustand war sie eine Gefahr für sich und ihre Umgebung. Sie musste irgendwo hin, wo sie sich beruhigen konnte. Sie kannte den perfekten Ort dafür.


	25. Tag 18 'Treehouse of Horror I'

_ Tag 18 02:35 Arcadia Bay Friedhof _   
  
Max sah fassungslos hinter Chloe her. Sie wusste es war eine dumme Idee zurück zu kommen, aber Chloe ließ sich nicht umstimmen. „Verdammte Chloe was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Vermutlich gar nichts, wie sonst auch.“ Murmelte Max und ging auf Joyce's Grab zu. „Es tut mir so leid Joyce.“ Sprach sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf das braune Holzkreuz. Sie blickte sich um. Es waren zu viele Kreuze um sie zu zählen und einige Erdhaufen hatten noch gar keins. Langsam ging sie die Reihen entlang und las die Namen. Einige kannte sie, andere nur vom Namen und wieder andere waren ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler. Max zwang sich dazu, sich jeden einzelnen Namen einzuprägen, doch in ihrem Kopf entstand nur ein einziger Name: Chloe. Max schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf einer der Parkbänke nieder. Da saß sie nun in völliger Dunkelheit und sah über den Friedhof. „Alles für Chloe.“ Stellte sie nüchtern fest und einige Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. So saß sie nun da und weinte still vor sich hin. Sie war allein, verlassen von der Frau welche sie über alles liebte. Ein weiteres mal ging ihr Blick über die Gräber und die Umgebung. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Metallbox, welche Chloe bei ihrer Flucht vergessen hatte. „Die kenn ich doch.“ Murmelte Max und stand auf. Es war dieselbe Box, welche einst unter Chloes Bett lag. Vorsichtig öffnete Max die Box und besah den Inhalt. Es war nicht viel, nur das Bild von Rachel und Chloe und Rachels Ohrring. Max drehte das Bild: „Mein Engel“ stand auf der Rückseite. Max schluckte hörbar und sah in die Richtung in welche Chloe verschwunden war. „Dafür bist du zurückgekommen?“ Fragte sie halblaut und überlegte ob sie die Box samt Inhalt einfach wegwerfen sollte. Dann könnte Chloe Rachel endgültig vergessen und dann würde es nur noch Max im Leben von Chloe geben. Ein gemeines Grinsen entstand in Max Gesicht und im selben Moment erschrak sie vor sich selbst. Das konnte sie Chloe nicht antun, oder doch?   
Nach kurzem Überlegen legte sie das Bild und den Ohrring zurück in das Metallkästchen und steckte es in ihre Umhängetasche. „Das würde Chloe mir noch weniger verzeihen.“ Dachte Max und ging wieder an einigen Gräbern vorbei. Sie hatte noch nicht die Hoffnung in ihre Beziehung zu Chloe verloren. „Noch gibt es Hoffnung für uns.“ Murmelte sie gedankenverloren und ging die Gräber weiter ab. An einem blieb sie stehen. Auf dem Erdhaufen lag eine einzelne Rose. Neugierig kam Max näher und las die Inschrift. „Rachel Amber“. Max machte einen Schritt zurück und würgte. Ihr wurde schlecht, sie musste sich setzen. Noch immer waren die Bilder der verwesten Leiche von Rachel fest in ihrem Gehirn eingebrannt. Diesen Anblick würde sie nie wieder vergessen. So schnell sie konnte, drehte Max sich um und verließ den Friedhof. Sie musste Chloe finden und mit ihr reden, ob die blauhaarige Punkerin wollte oder nicht. „Und wenn ich dich K.o. schlagen und irgendwo festbinden muss Chloe, wir werden reden.“ Stellte Max in ihren Gedanken klar und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin, es gab nur eine Hand voll Orte an denen sich Chloe aufhalten konnte. Max machte sich auf den Weg in die Vorgärten. „Durch die Stadt kann ich nicht, die Cops würden mich finden und dann ist alles verloren.“ Murmelte Max und begab sich in den Schatten.   
  
Chloe rannte und rannte. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Weg von der Wahrheit und vor allem weg von Max. „Max du verdammtes Miststück!“ Fluchte sie unentwegt und der Hass in ihr stieg ins für sie unermessliche. Nie hatte sie so einen Hass in sich gespürt, noch nicht mal als sie erfuhr, dass Nathan Prescott ihren Engel Rachel mit einer Überdosis getötet hatte. Sie wollte Nathan töten ja, doch dieses mal war ihr Wutausbruch extrem. Die Welt um sie herum nahm sie nur noch in rot war und ihre Augen pulsierten im Takt ihres Herzschlags. „Es war ein Fehler zurück zu kommen.“ Sagte sie und blieb stehen um Luft zu holen. Der jahrelange Zigarettenkonsum forderte seinen Tribut. Erschöpft lehnte sich Chloe an einen Baum und rang nach Luft. Das Adrenalin durchflutete sie noch immer, weshalb sie ihre Umgebung trotz des allgemeinen Rotes sehr gut wahrnahm. Stimmen, hinter ihr und Taschenlampenschein. „Verflucht.“ Murmelte Chloe und blickte sich nach einem Versteck um. Kurz entschlossen warf sie sich hinter eine große Eiche und hoffte mit dem Baum verschmelzen zu können. „Ich sage dir hier ist nichts.“ Sagte einer der Cops und sein Partner wedelte mit seiner Lampe im Wald umher.   
„Und ich sage dir ich habe jemanden gehört.“   
„Wer sollte denn mitten in der Nacht in einem Sperrgebiet spazieren gehen?“   
„Plünderer vielleicht, weshalb sollten wir sonst auch Nachts auf Patrouille sein?“   
Der andere Cop schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um. Dabei streifte der Lichtstrahl seiner Lampe knapp über Chloes Kopf, welche sich instinktiv noch enger an den Baum drückte. Der andere Cop grunzte, leuchtete noch einmal in den Wald, drehte sich um und folgte seinem Partner. Chloe atmete erleichtert aus und sprang auf. Bis zu dem alten Baumhaus von Max und ihr war es nicht mehr weit. „Falls es noch steht.“ Dachte die Punkerin und sah sich um. Die Richtung stimmte und der Wald war hier noch so wie er sein sollte. Keine Schneise der Verwüstung, keine ausgerissenen Bäume sondern einfach nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Wald.   
Nach einiger Zeit des rennen und fluchen erreichte Chloe den alten Baum und atmete erleichtert aus. „Gut dieses verdammte Ding steht noch.“ Murmelte sie und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Dieser erwies sich als einfacherer als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Klar, immerhin war es schon über 5 Jahre her, dass sie zum letzten mal im Baumhaus war. Damals war sie kleiner und schwächer, weshalb sich der Aufstieg für sie immer als schwierig erwies. Jetzt bereitete ihr die Höhe allerdings keine Probleme. Seufzend zog sich Chloe ins Innere und kroch auf eine der Wände zu. Hier konnte sich Chloe beruhigen und zu Atem kommen. „Endlich allein.“ Dachte sie und ihre Gedanken kehrten zu Rachel, Max und ihrer Mutter zurück. Sie liebte alle drei, selbst wenn sie es nicht immer zeigte, doch konnte sie Max nicht mehr ansehen. Der Hass auf sie war so intensiv, dass sie befürchtete sie könne Max in ihrem Zorn etwas antun. Langsam zog Chloe die Beine an ihre Brust und schlang die Arme um die Beine. „Alles für mich.“ Schluchzte die blauhaarige und ein neuer Schwall an Trauer und Zorn machte sich in ihrem inneren breit. Langsam ließ Chloe sich zur Seite fallen und gab sich wieder der Trauer hin.   
  
Max erreichte schwer atmend das Haus der Price. Sie war den ganzen Weg über gerannt um Chloe zu erreichen, bevor diese noch etwas unüberlegtes tat. Vorsichtig ging Max auf die wieder geschlossene Tür zu und öffnete sie leise. Die Scharniere knarzten und Max zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Im Haus herrschte Stille. Max trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg in Chloes Zimmer. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. „Chloe?“ Fragte sie, betrat den Raum und erschrak. Es herrschte heilloses Chaos, noch mehr als sonst schon. Offenbar hatte Chloe bei der Suche nach diesem Kästchen keinen Stein auf dem anderen gelassen, doch von Chloe keine Spur. Die Wände und selbst das Dach waren unbeschädigt und Max ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich hin. „Küss mich.“ Erinnerte sich Max an den Morgen mit Chloe und strich vorsichtig über ihre Lippen, während eine Träne über ihre Wange lief. Gerne erinnerte sie sich daran, ließ sich in die Kissen fallen und sah zur Decke. „Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn alles so wäre wie früher, doch ich kann es nicht ändern.“ Sagte Max und schwang sich wieder vom Bett auf. Sie musste Chloe finden. Es blieb ihr keine Zeit in der Vergangenheit zu bleiben, das spürte sie. Max hatte gedacht, ihre Freundin hier anzutreffen, ein Irrtum. Max blickte sich im Zimmer um. „Verdammt Chloe, wo könntest du dich hin verkrochen haben?“ Sprach sie zu sich selbst und begab sich auf Spurensuche in Chloes Zimmer, irgendwo musste doch ein Hinweis sein. „Vielleicht der Schrottplatz.“ Überlegte Max, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. „Da würde Chloe vermutlich nie wieder einen Fuß hinsetzen, nicht noch einmal.“ Ihre Gedanken flogen. „Irgendwo musste doch ein Hinweis sein.“ Fluchte Max und riss die Zimmertür auf, um ins Erdgeschoss zu gelangen. Unten angekommen fiel ihr Blick auf ein vergilbtes Foto. Langsam kam sie näher und nahm es in die Hand. Es zeigte eine junge Max und eine junge Chloe in Piratenklamotten und im Hintergrund ein Baumhaus. Max erinnerte sich an den Tag. Ihr Vater und William hatten das Baumhaus vor vielen Jahren für sie beide als Piratenfestung gebaut und beide hatten sich tierisch gefreut. „Endlich ein geheimer Rückzugsort, nur für uns beide.“ Hörte Max die Stimme einer vergnügten Chloe in ihrem Kopf und mit einem mal wurde es Max klar. Sie riss sich vom Anblick des Bildes los und rannte aus der zerstörten Gartentür raus nach draußen. Chloe war zum Baumhaus gelaufen und Max Panik stieg mit jedem Schritt, den sie in Richtung des Baumhauses machte. „Ich komme Chloe.“   
  
Langsam kam Chloe wieder in die Höhe. Sie war immer noch voller Zorn und konnte immer noch nicht klar denken. Langsam streckte sie sich, als sie plötzlich an ihrer rechten Seite etwas kaltes spürte. „Was zum...?“ Rief sie aus und griff an die Stelle. In ihrer Hand befand sich Davids Waffe. Es fiel ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte die Waffe als „Vorsichtsmaßnahme“ eingesteckt, kurz bevor sie den Truck mit Max verlassen hatte. Sie sah das glänzende Metall der Waffe an. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem blank polierten Metall. Sie wog die Waffe in der Hand und legte den Kopf schief. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich und zeigte auf einmal Rachel. Ein zweites Gesicht entstand und Max Antlitz erschien. Beide schienen sie direkt anzublicken. Die Blicke zeigten keine Gefühlsregung und Chloe musste ihren Blick abwenden. Ihr Blick wanderte zu einem der Fenster des Baumhauses und gewährte der Punkerin einen schwachen Blick auf die zerstörte Stadt. „Alles für mich.“ Murmelte sie verzweifelt und blickte wieder auf die Waffe. Kurzentschlossen legte sie die Finger fester um den Pistolengriff und setzte sich den Lauf an den Kopf. „Max und Rachel, ich werde euch immer lieben, immer und niemals.“ Sagte sie fest entschlossen, spannte den Hahn und schloss die Augen.


	26. Tag 18 'Treehouse of Horror II'

_Tag 18 04:20 Arcadia Bay Wald_  
  
„Klick“ Chloe traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Reglos saß sie da, die Waffe noch immer auf ihren Kopf gerichtet. „Bin ich tot? Fühlt sich das so an?“ Fragte sie sich selbst. In ihr war der gesamte Hass verflogen und einer ungreifbaren Leere gewichen. Sie fühlte nichts, roch nichts und hörte nichts. „Ich muss tot sein.“ Stellte sie fest und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Noch immer saß sie im Baumhaus, das Gesicht dem Fenster zugewandt. Arcadia Bay, besser gesagt das was davon übrig war, konnte sie immer noch sehen und wurde stutzig. Langsam senkte sie die Waffe und besah sie. Mit einem Finger öffnete sie die Trommel und ihre Augen wurden groß. Keine Einzige Patrone war in den Kammern. Mit prüfendem Blick hob Chloe die Waffe auf Augenhöhe und ließ die Trommel rotieren. „Leer.“ Stellte sie fest und begann zu lachen, als ihr klar wurde was sie gerade fast getan hätte. Sie war bereit gewesen ihr Leben zu beenden, das Leben für das Max so hart gearbeitet hatte und sogar durch die Hölle gegangen war. Ihr Lachen wurde hysterisch und wandelte zwischen Trauer, Freude, Furcht und Erleichterung. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie auf die Waffe und ließ die Trommel immer wieder rotieren.  
  
 _5 Minuten später_  
  
Schwer atmend erreichte Max das Baumhaus. Leise kam sie näher und lauschte. Sie konnte Chloe abwechselnd lachen, weinen und schluchzen hören und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. „Oh Chloe, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“ Seufzte Max und machte sich daran den Baum zu erklimmen.  
Als sie den Eingang erreichte und ins Innere sah, wäre sie vor Schreck fast wieder runter gefallen. Vor ihr saß Chloe, grinsend und mit Davids Waffe spielend. „Chloe?“ Fragte Max vorsichtig und betrat das ehemalige Geheimversteck. Chloe hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht bewegt und nuschelte die ganze Zeit „Leer.“. Sie bemerkte Max gar nicht. Mutig kam Max näher. „Chloe was soll das? Leg bitte die Waffe weg.“ Flehte Max und griff nach dem Revolver, doch Chloe leistete Widerstand und hielt die Hand fest geschlossen. Ihr Gesicht färbte sich langsam wieder rot, die Leere in ihr füllte sich wieder mit Hass. Max ließ die Waffe los und sah ihre Freundin an. „Chloe, was ich jetzt tue, tut mir unglaublich Leid, aber es muss sein.“ Entschuldigte sie sich bei Chloe, holte mit der rechten Hand aus und schlug der Punkerin mitten ins Gesicht.  
Chloes Kopf schnellte zurück und kollidierte mit der Wand hinter ihr. Sie hatte nicht mal versucht sich zu verteidigen oder den Schlag abzufangen. Mit einem Grunzen kippte sie zur Seite, schlug auf dem Boden auf und verlor das Bewusstsein. Max hockte sich vor Chloe und rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. „Tut mir so Leid Chloe.“ Flüsterte sie und griff nach der Waffe. Halbwegs zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass die Kammern immer noch leer waren. „Verdammt Chloe, was hattest du vor?“ Mit einem Schrei schleuderte sie den Revolver aus dem Fenster und sah wieder zu Chloe. Sie lag immer noch unbewegt vor Max, die Augen geschlossen. Max überlegte: „Wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie mich vermutlich umbringen, oder wenigstens verletzen. Ich habe also zwei Möglichkeiten. Hier bleiben oder verschwinden.“ Ein kurzes Abwägen der beiden Optionen und Max Entscheidung stand fest. „So wie du zu mir standest, als ich dich am meisten brauchte, werde ich jetzt auch für dich da sein Chloe.“ Murmelte sie und strich behutsam über die blauen Haare ihrer Freundin. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht vorsichtig sein werde.“ Stellte Max klar und zog ihre Umhängetasche aus. Sie löste den Gurt und band mit diesem Chloes Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen. Die Knoten band sie nicht zu fest, immerhin wollte sie Chloe nicht verletzen, nicht noch mehr. Als es getan war, setzte Max Chloe auf und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Jetzt heißt es warten.“ Sagte Max und ihr Blick wanderte zu Chloes Hosentasche. Ihr „Geschenk“ an Chloe war deutlich zu sehen und Max griff ohne zu zögern in die Tasche und holte die Tüte voller Gras raus. „Du kommst mir gerade recht.“ Murmelte die junge Fotografin und machte sich daran einen Joint zu drehen. Es würde sicherlich noch einige Zeit dauern, bis Chloe aufwachte. Max musste sich in Geduld üben. Ihr Blick wanderte im Baumhaus umher. Früher hatte es viel Spaß gemacht im inneren mit Chloe Piraten zu spielen. Jetzt verband sie etwas anderes mit diesem Rückzugsort.  
Nach ein paar Fehlversuchen schaffte Max es schließlich sich einen Joint zu drehen. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk und sah zu Chloe. Diese lehnte noch immer an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen. Max Blick wanderte zu einem der Fenster. Sie konnte das zerstörte Arcadia Bay sehen und musste den Blick abwenden. Um keinen Preis würde sie zurückgehen. „Wir werden das hier klären und dann so schnell wie Möglich von hier verschwinden und wenn ich dich tragen muss.“ Sprach Max zu Chloe und griff in ihre andere Tasche. Chloe hatte immer ein Feuerzeug dabei.  
  
 _Tag 18 06:05 Arcadia Bay Wald_  
  
Erste Sonnenstrahlen zeigten sich am Horizont und brachen die Wolkendecke auf. Ein leises Stöhnen kam von Chloe, als die Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht zu streicheln schienen. „Na endlich.“ Seufzte Max und drückte ihren mittlerweile dritten Joint aus. Von der Wirkung war allerdings nichts zu spüren, dafür war die Angst um Chloe und ihr eigenes Wohlergehen zu groß. Langsam öffnete Chloe die Augen und ihr Blick wanderte zu Max. „Du hier?“ Fragte sie schwach und Max nickte. Chloe versuchte ihren Kopf zu betasten, war jedoch nicht in der Lage ihre Hände zu bewegen. Fragend sah sie zu Max, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“ Erklärte sie und Chloe nickte ihr verstehend zu, zuckte jedoch zusammen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf. Sie war noch immer etwas benommen, konnte aber wieder halbwegs klar denken. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte Chloe und Max legte den Kopf schief. „Sag du es mir.“ Forderte Max gereizt und Chloe versuchte ein Schulterzucken, was ihr aufgrund der gefesselten Hände nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Max schnaubte, zwang sich aber zur Ruhe. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?“ Fragte Chloe, doch Max funkelte sie einfach nur an. „Ich stelle hier die Fragen, kapiert? Du bist momentan nicht in der Position dazu.“ Stellte Max klar und die Blauhaarige konnte nicht anders als nicken. „Gut.“ Sagte Max und setzte sich Chloe gegenüber in den Schneidersitz. Vor Chloes Augen tanzten noch immer Sterne. Sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen und das Denken fiel ihr schwer. So langsam kam ihre Erinnerung wieder und sie sah sich prüfend in dem Raum um, konnte den Revolver aber nirgends entdecken. „Wo ist die Waffe?“ Fragte sie und sofort atmete Max genervt aus. „Du hast es scheinbar immer noch nicht kapiert!“ Fletschte sie Chloe entgegen und diese zuckte zusammen. Noch nie hatte sie Max so wütend gesehen. Sie wirkte wie ein Dämon der gekommen war um sie zu holen. „Ok,“ willigte sie ein. „frag mich was.“  
„Was wolltest du mit der Knarre?“  
Vor dieser Frage hatte Chloe sich gefürchtet. Sie konnte nicht antworten, sondern senkte den Kopf. Chloe wollte nicht die Enttäuschung in dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin sehen. „Nein!“ Flüsterte Max, doch Chloe nickte. „Alles für mich.“ Nuschelte sie und Max kam näher und hob Chloes Kinn an, sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Ja, alles für dich Punk Ass und glaub ja nicht du bist die einzige, die damit Leben muss.“ Sagte Max und es kostete sie viel Kraft ihre Wut zu kontrollieren. „Wusstest du, dass sie nicht geladen war?“ Max wusste es war eine dumme Frage, aber sie musste es einfach wissen und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. Max legte den Kopf schief. „Und du hast abgedrückt.“ Vermutete sie und in Chloes Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. „Klick.“ Machte sie und kicherte. Max sah sie fassungslos an. Ohne zu zögern holte sie mit der flachen Hand aus und verpasste ihrer Freundin eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Wag es ja nicht noch ein mal darüber zu lachen Price. Ich habe die Nacht über nicht geschlafen, bin also müde, erschöpft und“ sie deutete auf die Stummel am Boden, „etwas high. Also komm mir nicht mit deinem dämlichen Grinsen. Chloes Wange färbte sich rot und der plötzliche Schmerz brachte sie zurück in die Realität. Ihr Grinsen verschwand und es entstand ein trauriger Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Max konnte ihre Wut nicht länger Aufrecht halten als sie bemerkte, dass Tränen über Chloes Wange liefen. Vorsichtig kroch sie auf Chloe zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Diese vergrub ihr Gesicht in Max Schulter und ihr gesamter Körper erbebte. Nach kurzer Zeit entspannte sich Chloe, behielt den Kopf aber an Max Schulter. Ihre Nähe hatte im Moment einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf die Punkerin. Max hielt sie die ganze Zeit einfach nur fest und wiegte sie behutsam hin und her. Als Chloes Körper sich entspannte, beschloss Max dass Chloe keine Gefahr mehr für sie darstellte und begann die Fesseln um Chloes Handgelenke zu lösen. Sofort schossen ihre Arme nach vorne und umschlossen Max Hals. Diese erstarrte vor Schreck, entspannte sich jedoch, da Chloe keinen Druck ausübte, sondern sie einfach nur hielt. „Warum hast du das getan?“ Fragte sie heiser und Max sagte ohne zu zögern: „Weil ich dich Liebe, noch immer.“ Chloe hob den Kopf und sah in das ernste Gesicht von Max.  
„Das ist egoistisch.“  
„Das ist mir egal.“ Stellte Max sofort klar, doch Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast zugelassen, dass fast eine ganze Stadt ausgelöscht wird. Für mich!“ Sprach sie unter Tränen und Max strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Niemand hätte mir garantieren können, dass der Sturm nicht doch gekommen wäre.“ Erwiderte Max und Chloe wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie wollte einfach nur hier weg und nie wieder zurückkehren. „Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich.“ Sagte Chloe und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Max hielt sie mit unverminderter Kraft am Boden. „Nicht so schnell, ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig Price.“ Stellte Max klar und Chloe nickte. Sie hätte sich ohne Probleme befreien können, aber sie schuldete ihr ein paar Erklärungen. Max löste sich von Chloe und griff in ihre Tasche. „Bist du deswegen zurück gekommen?“ Fragte Max und hielt Chloe das kleine Metallkästchen hin. Chloe wollte danach greifen, doch Max zog ihre Hand zurück. „Nicht nur.“ Gab sie zu, noch immer den Kasten fixiert. „Was noch?“ Fragte Max und Chloe riss sich vom Anblick des Kastens los und funkelte Max an. „Was glaubst du denn?“ Fauchte sie. „Ich wollte wissen, was mit Mom und dem ganzen verdammten Ort passiert ist. Sie sind alle tot und es ist meine Schuld.“ Schluchzte sie und Max nickte ihr zu. „Deshalb die Waffe?“ Bohrte sie weiter und Chloe nickte. „Ich wollte es beenden.“ Sprach sie fest entschlossen und Max schluckte. Sie hatte Angst davor ihre nächste Frage zu stellen. „Willst du es noch immer?“ Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, glaube aber diese Erfahrung reicht mir.“  
Max hob Chloes Kinn an und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Tu so einen Scheiß ja nie wieder. Hast du mich verstanden? Lass mich nicht allein zurück.“ Chloes Hand wanderte zu Max Hinterkopf und führte ihrer beider Lippen enger zusammen. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr sie über Max Wange. „Ich schwöre dir, Max Caulfield, nie wieder werde ich dich allein lassen.“ Erneuerte sie ihr Versprechen und untermauerte es mit einem weiteren Kuss. Max seufzte zufrieden und stand auf, Chloe mit sich ziehend. „Damit kann ich vorerst leben.“ Merkte sie an und deutete auf den Ausgang. „Und jetzt lass uns von diesem Ort verschwinden.“ Drängte sie und griff beim Verlassen nach ihrer Tasche und dem Gurt. Das konnte sie auch noch später reparieren. Chloe nahm Max die Metallbox ab und besah den Inhalt misstrauisch, doch alles war noch da. Erleichtert schloss sie die Box und verließ das Baumhaus. Unten angekommen sah sie zu ihrer Freundin. „Danke.“ Hauchte sie und Max nickte ihr zu.  
  
Der Rückweg zum Truck erwies sich als einfacher, als der Weg rein. Die Sicherungsmaßnahmen sollten Eindringlinge von außen abhalten, nicht aber Eindringlinge am Verlassen des Sperrgebietes hindern. Auch schien es so als würde dieser Abschnitt des Waldes nicht so scharf bewacht werden. Nur einmal entdeckten die beiden Freundinnen in einiger Entfernung Polizisten patrouillieren, an welchen sie sich vorbei schlichen. Schließlich erreichten sie den letzten Stacheldraht und verließen damit das Sperrgebiet. Sie hatten den ganzen Weg über nicht gesprochen und gingen auch schweigend in die Richtung in der sie Chloes Truck vermuteten. Schließlich erreichten sie das Waldstück, wo sie den Truck abgestellt hatten und Chloe atmete erleichtert aus. „Gut, die Karre ist noch da.“ Stellte sie fest und Max nickte. Als Chloe jedoch Anstalten machte sich hinters Lenkrad zu setzen, wurde sie von Max aufgehalten. „Was hast du vor?“ Fragte sie und Chloe hob eine Augenbraue. „Fahren.“ Erklärte sie schlicht, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst mal schlafen wir etwas, denn weder du noch ich haben die Nacht über geschlafen. Keiner von uns fährt irgendwas irgendwohin in den nächsten Stunden.“ Stellte Max klar und nahm Chloe die Schlüssel ab. Diese seufzte. „Na schön Tired-Max, schlafen wir für ein paar Stunden. Wo geht’s dann hin?“ Fragte sie und merkte wie die Müdigkeit sie fast übermannte. Max sah sie an. „Weiter Richtung Los Angeles.“ Sagte sie und Chloe nickte. „Du bist der Boss Max, also LA.“


	27. Tag 25 'Stadt der Engel'

_ Tag 25 11:50 kurz vor Los Angeles _   
  
„Max wir sind da.“ Chloe rüttelte aufgeregt an Max Schulter, welche grummelnd die Augen aufschlug und Chloes Hand abwehrte. „Ist ja gut.“ Murrte sie und streckte sich. Dabei rutschte ihr Hemd etwas nach oben und entblößte ihren schlanken Körper zum Teil. Viel konnte Chloe nicht sehen, da sie auf die Straße achten musste, doch das was sie sah gefiel ihr sehr. Ohne das es ihr bewusst war, leckte sie sich über die Lippen, was Max nicht verborgen blieb. Schnell senkte sie die Arme und richtete ihr Shirt. Mahnend hob sie den Finger. „Denk nicht mal dran Price, du kennst die Regel.“ Chloe schnaubte. Wie lange wollte Max Chloe noch daran erinnern. „Kein Sex bis wir in Los Angeles sind und irgendwo untergekommen sind.“ Kam es ihr wieder in den Gedanken. Ihr war klar, dass Max sie aushungern wollte. Das mit LA war nur eine Ausrede der Fotografin. Sie wollte Chloe klarmachen, dass sie die Aktion mit der Waffe nicht vergessen hatte. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie lange willst du noch sauer auf mich sein? Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt.“ Maulte die Punkerin und Max schnaubte. „Eine einfache Entschuldigung reicht nicht Price!“ Fauchte sie. „Du wolltest mich alleine zurücklassen, obwohl du mir und meinem Dad versprochen hast immer an meiner Seite zu sein.“ Chloe schwieg. Max hatte recht, wie immer. Irgendwie musste Chloe das Vertrauen von Max wieder gewinnen, kostete es was es wolle.   
Die Straßen wurden immer voller, je weiter sie in Richtung Downtown fuhren. Verunsichert sah Max sich um. „Wollen wir nicht lieber erst mal irgendwo außerhalb der Stadt uns etwas umsehen? Mir gefällt es hier nicht.“ Chloe brummte zustimmend. Diese ganzen Hochhäuser bereiteten ihr Unwohlsein. „Zu viele Menschen.“ Stellte sie nüchtern fest und Max nickte. „Lass uns die Downtown verlassen und außerhalb erst mal nach Infos suchen.“ Chloe sah ihre Freundin neugierig an. „Was ist der Plan Max?“ Fragte sie neugierig und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ich vorhab weiß ich, was hast du vor?“ Chloe hielt den Wagen am Straßenrand an, stellte den Motor ab und sah Max in die Augen. „Ich bleibe bei dir Max, wo auch immer du hingehst.“ Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand um Max Wange zu streichen, diese drückte die Hand jedoch weg, noch bevor Chloe selbige erreichen konnte. Traurig senkte Chloe die Hand und startete wieder den Motor.   
  
Max war ihr so nah und doch so fern wie nie zuvor. Chloe vermisste ihren warmen Körper, ihren Duft und vor allem ihre Nähe. Selbst Nachts wenn sie schliefen, wahrte Max eine gewisse Distanz. Zu Beginn war das Chloe nur recht, sie brauchten beide etwas Ruhe von der jeweils anderen, aber so Langsam könnte Max damit aufhören, immer noch sauer auf sie zu sein.   
Max fiel es immer schwerer Chloe abzuweisen. Sie konnte sehen wie sie litt und ihr selbst ging es nicht besser, aber Chloe hat versucht sich selbst umzubringen. Das konnte sie ihre Freundin nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen. Jede Nacht lag sie da und versuchte so weit wie möglich von Chloe weg zu kommen, doch der Platz in der Fahrerkabine war nun mal begrenzt.   
  
Max hatte sich in der vergangenen Woche einen Plan zurechtgelegt. Sie wusste von einer anerkannten Universität in Los Angeles, wo man auch Fotografie studieren konnte. Max wollte trotz allem was passiert war ihr Studium beenden. Ja sie wurde von Blackwell suspendiert, hoffte jedoch, dass der Vorfall mit dem Gras in Chloes Zimmer noch nicht in ihrer Akte vermerkt wurde. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt waren ihre Noten ausgezeichnet gewesen, sie hatte deshalb keine Zweifel, dass sie auch mitten im Semester aufgenommen wurde. Doch was sollte aus Chloe werden? Die Blauhaarige war ebenfalls Schülerin an der Blackwell Academy gewesen, doch ihre Akte warf kein gutes Licht auf sie. Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Chloe wird an der Uni nie angenommen.“ Dachte sie und unweigerlich ging ihr Blick zu ihrer Freundin. „Ich glaube auch darauf hat sie überhaupt keine Lust.“ Dachte Max weiter. Sie wusste, dass Chloe gut in Naturwissenschaften war, doch würde die Punkerin dies nie zugeben.   
  
Als die beiden die Downtown von Los Angeles verließen, entspannte sich Chloe etwas. Der dichte Verkehr, die Hochhäuser und die vielen Menschen bereiteten ihr Unwohlsein. Nach einiger Zeit des schweigenden Fahrens, erreichten sie eine Kreuzung. Verwirrt sah Chloe zu Max. „Wohin Guide-Max?“ Fragte sie und Max betrachtete die Schilder, welche in die verschiedenen Richtungen wiesen. Nach ein paar Sekunden deutete sie auf die rechte Straße und Chloe nickte. Kurz konnte sie lesen was da stand: Universität. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sah zu Max. „Du willst wieder an eine Uni?“ Fragte sie und Max nickte. „Ja und du kommst mit mir.“ Stellte sie klar. Chloe schnaubte und hielt den Wagen erneut an. Sie drehte sich auf dem Sitz zu Max und ihre Hand fuhr unter Max Kinn. Diese versuchte Chloe abzuwehren, doch dieses Mal blieb ihr Griff eisern. Sie drehte Max Gesicht und zwang sie somit sie anzusehen. Max gab ihren Widerstand auf und zwang sich zu einem neutralen Ausdruck, was ihr sehr schwer fiel, da schon diese kleine Berührung von Chloe ausreichte und sie aus dem Konzept brachte. Sie konnte Chloe riechen und ihre Wärme fühlen. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht wohlig zu seufzen. Chloe sah sie prüfend an. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?“ Fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich habe nicht so eine weiße Weste wie du. Die nehmen mich nie und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt will.“ Stellte sie klar und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe auch keine weiße Weste erinnerst du dich? Dein Zimmer? David? Das Gras?“ Zählte sie auf und Chloe ließ Max Kinn los und drehte sich wieder um. „Tut mir leid.“ Nuschelte sie und Max konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Langsam, ganz vorsichtig rückte sie näher an ihre Freundin ran und fuhr ihr über die Wange. Chloe ergriff die Hand und strich sanft über Max Handrücken. „Es muss dir nicht leidtun.“ Flüsterte sie und Chloe konnte nur nicken. So verharrten sie für ein paar Minuten, doch schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander. „Machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Uni.“ Sagte Chloe und Max nickte ihr zu. „Wie hast du es dir denn vorgestellt?“ Fragte Chloe als sie weiterfuhren. „Einfach rein marschieren und dem Chefpauker sagen: Ich will hier weiter studieren, da meine alte Uni zerstört wurde?“ Max nickte ihr zu. „So in etwa.“ Gab sie zu und ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, was Chloe nicht verborgen blieb. Es tat ihr gut Max nach alldem was passiert war, wieder Lächeln zu sehen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.   
  
_ Tag 25 13:30 Los Angeles Universität _   
  
Etwas nervös stieg Max aus und betrachtete die Universität. Sie war nur etwas größer als Blackwell, wirkte aber moderner. Ein großer Parkplatz befand sich direkt vor dem Unigelände, welches von einer großen Wiesenfläche umschlossen wurde. Der ganze Komplex war in strahlendem weiß gehalten und mit gigantischen Fenstern versehen. Chloe stieg ebenfalls aus und schnaubte. „Sieht irgendwie alles sehr steril aus.“ Kommentierte sie und Max knuffte ihr in die Seite. „Ich gehe mal zum, wie nanntest du ihn? Chefpauker und erkläre ihm, was ich vorhabe. Du kannst ja hier warten, aber,“ Mahnend hob sie den Zeigefinger, „tu bitte nichts unüberlegtes.“ Gespielt entsetzt sah Chloe ihre Freundin an. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich öfters unüberlegt handle?“ Fragte sie, breitete ihre Arme aus und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, was Max wieder zum Grinsen brachte. „Ja.“ Lautete ihre kurze Antwort und ließ Chloe allein.   
  
_ 10 Minuten später, Büro des Direktors _   
  
Max war nervös und rutschte immer wieder auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Nachdem sie der Sekretärin erklärt hatte wer sie war und was sie vom Direktor wollte, ließ die alte Frau Max ohne weitere Fragen in das Büro und versprach ihr den Direktor sofort aufzurufen. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um.  Es war das genaue Gegenteil zu dem Büro, in dem  Principal Wells in Blackwell saß. Es war hell, modern eingerichtet und Max konnte nirgends Schnapsflaschen erkennen. Lautlos öffnete sich die Tür und Max erstarrte, als plötzlich ein Schatten hinter ihr auftauchte. „Miss Caulfield?“ Erklang eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr und Max sprang förmlich vom Stuhl auf und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann, Max schätzte ihn auf etwas über 30. Er war schlank und trug einen schlichten Anzug ohne Krawatte. Er wirkte entspannt und neugierig, was Max zum Schlucken brachte. Schüchtern streckte sie ihm die Hand hin. „Richtig.“ Sagte sie und wurde sofort rot, als der Direktor ihre Hand nahm und schüttelte. Langsam ließ er ihre Hand los, ging um seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf einen schlichten Drehstuhl. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Max, dass sie sich ebenfalls setzen könne. Immer noch nervös und mit hochrotem Kopf setzte Max sich auf den Stuhl und spielte nervös mit der Lehne, was dem Direktor nicht verborgen blieb und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte sein bärtiges Gesicht. „Was kann ich für sie tun Miss Caulfield?“ Fragte er schließlich und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Max sah ihn schüchtern an und setzte alles auf eine Karte. „Ich möchte hier mein Fotografiestudium beenden, da meine alte Universität nicht mehr existiert.“ Der Direktor hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie meinen Sie das?“ Fragte er und sah Max prüfend an. Diese wurde immer nervöser. „Ich war an der Blackwell Academy.“ Erklärte sie und der Direktor sog scharf Luft ein. „Das tut mir Leid.“ Sagte er ehrlich und fuhr fort. „Und sie wollen hier ihr Studium in was fortführen?“ Fragte er neugierig. „Fotografie.“ War Max Antwort und der Direktor nickte ihr zu. „Dachte ich mir, so jemand wie Sie kommt nicht hier hin um Chemie oder so was zu studieren.“ Sagte er lächelnd und wandte sich seinem Computer zu. Nach ein paar Sekunden der schweigenden tippens, sah er wieder auf. „ich habe hier ihre Akte von Blackwell und ihre Zeugnisse. Alles in allem sind es ausgezeichnete Noten die Sie haben Miss Caulfield, aber eine Sache stört mich etwas.“ Bei diesen Worten zuckte Max merklich zusammen, was dem Direktor nicht verborgen blieb. Ungerührt fuhr er fort. „Sie wurden suspendiert wegen,“ wieder blickte er auf seinen Monitor, „Marihuanakonsum.“ Er setzte seine feingliedrige Lesebrille ab und sah Max direkt in die Augen. Er wirkte nicht enttäuscht oder überrascht, doch sein Blick war forschend. „Ich weiß, dass Blackwell eine sogenannte Nulltoleranzpolitik verfolgte, doch was sie privat machen,“ er lehnte sich wieder zurück, „Interessiert hier an der Schule niemanden. Solange sie den Konsum solcher Wirkstoffe auf dem Universitätsgelände unterlassen, sind sie gerne Willkommen.“ Max ließ sich erleichtert in den Stuhl sinken. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Viel eher hätte sie gedacht der Direktor würde sie in hohem Bogen rausschmeißen. Dieser sah Max wieder an und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Es war so als könne er Gedanken lesen. „Es wäre Verschwendung wenn ich das tun würde Miss Caulfield, sie haben viel Potential und ihr ehemaliger Lehrer Mr. Jefferson,“ bei der Nennung dieses Namens zuckte Max zusammen, „lobte Sie in den höchsten Tönen.“ Max nickte schüchtern. Sie hatte gehofft diesen Namen nie wieder zu hören, doch wenn sie weiter Studieren wollte führte offenbar kein Weg an ihm vorbei. Immerhin war er ein viel geschätzter Fotograf. Max hob den Blick und sah den Direktor an. „Danke.“ Hauchte sie und der Direktor lächelte. „Ich kann auch sehen, dass sie ein Stipendium erhalten haben, dessen Zahlungen zum Teil eingestellt wurden. Wenn sie wollen, kann die Verwaltung Sie wieder aktivieren.“ Eifrig nickte Max. „Das wäre wundervoll.“ Sagte sie und ein Lächeln entstand auf ihrem Gesicht. „Wann geht es los?“ Fragte sie und der Direktor schien kurz zu überlegen. „Sie haben Glück Miss Caulfield, vor einer Woche hat ein Student abgebrochen. Wenn die ganze Bürokratie abgeschlossen ist, können sie sofort anfangen.“ Er drehte sein Handgelenk knackend im Kreis. „Ich schätze in einer Woche können Sie anfangen, vielleicht auch früher.“ Schätzte er und Max strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich danke Ihnen.“ Sprach sie und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, doch der Blick des Direktors veranlasste sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzusehen. Mit einem prüfenden Blick sah er sie an. „Wir haben Unterkünfte für die Studenten, welche durch Ihr Stipendium bezahlt werden. Wenn sie nicht schon eine andere Unterkunft haben.“ Max schüttelte den Kopf und der Direktor nickte. „Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten.“ Sagte er, doch Max erhob das Wort. „Herr Direktor, da ist noch etwas.“ Dieser hob den Blick und legte den Kopf schief. „Meine Partnerin ist bei mir. Ist es ein Problem, wenn sie mit mir zusammen in dem Zimmer wohnt?“   
Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber natürlich nicht Miss Caulfield. Die Unterkünfte sind nach  Geschlechtern getrennt. Wenn Sie es wünschen, können sie sich ein Zimmer teilen, doch das bedeutet eine Erhöhung der Kosten.“ Mahnte er doch Max nickte nur. „Das sollte kein Problem sein.“ Sagte sie fest entschlossen und der Direktor machte sich einige Notizen und erhob sich. „Dann heiße ich Sie herzlich in Los Angeles willkommen.“ Max stand ebenfalls auf, sie gaben sich die Hand und Max verließ zitternd das Büro des Direktors. Im Vorraum erwartete sie bereits die Sekretärin mit einem Plan der Uni, einem Schlüssel und einer Parkerlaubnis für den Parkplatz der Universität. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ sie das Hauptgebäude.   
  
Chloe hatte sich auf eine Bank gesetzt und eine Zigarette angesteckt. Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück und blies den Rauch in die Luft. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Endlich etwas Entspannung nach dem ganzen Stress.“ Murmelte sie und nahm einen weiteren Zug. Sie bemerkte nicht die grinsende zierliche Gestalt, welche hinter sie schlich. Erst als sich ein Schatten auf ihr Gesicht legte, öffnete sie die Augen und sah in Max grinsendes Gesicht. „Und?“ Fragte Chloe und Max beugte sich nach unten und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Als Max Lippen ihre Stirn trafen, schloss Chloe erneut die Augen und seufzte leise. Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet. Endlich waren sie und Max sich wieder nahe. Max hatte ihren Zorn überwunden und Chloe war dankbar dafür. Doch nach einem, für Chloe viel zu kurzem Moment, lösten sich Max Lippen von Chloes Stirn und Max nickte. „Also bist du aufgenommen?“ Fragte Chloe und erhielt einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ja und du darfst auch bei mir bleiben.“ Säuselte sie in Chloes Ohr, was sie zum Schlucken brachte. „Glaubst du echt dieser Pauker hätte mich davon abhalten können bei dir zu bleiben?“ Fragte sie und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Vermutlich nicht.“ Antwortete sie und ergriff Chloes Hand. „Komm mit wir gucken uns unser neues Reich an.“ Chloe nickte und löschte ihre Zigarette.   
  
_ Tag 25 15:00 Los Angeles Universität Schlafraum der Mädchen _   
  
„Hier ist es.“ Sagte Max und schloss die Tür auf. Sie befanden sich in einem Modernen Gebäude, welches von innen genau so weiß war wie die Fassade. Chloe juckte es in den Fingern ihren Stift zu zücken und die Wände mit Graffitis zu Verzieren. Alles in diesem Flur erinnerte eher an ein Krankenhaus, als an eine Universität. Max bemerkte Chloes Blick und sah sie böse an. „Denk nicht mal dran Price, sonst kannst du im Truck schlafen.“ Drohte sie und Chloe seufzte.   
Sie betraten das Zimmer und sahen sich um. Ein großer Schrank, ein schlichtes Bett, ein Schreibtisch, Stühle und ein einfaches Sofa waren die gesamte Einrichtung. Auch hier waren die Wände weiß und Chloe atmete schnaubend aus. „Mir gefällt es hier nicht.“ Stellte sie fest und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Truck steht noch draußen.“ Antwortete Max, doch Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist alles nur so weiß und steril, hast du nicht ein paar Fotos oder irgend etwas buntes was wir an die Wand machen können?“ Fragte sie und Max musste lachen. „Doch habe ich, aber lass uns erst mal ein paar Sachen rein holen.“ Chloe nickte ihrer Freundin zu und folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer.   
Sie hatten gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als eine Gruppe von Mädchen auf sie zukam. Die Anführerin kam direkt auf Max zu und musterte sie beide prüfend. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Chloes und Max Tattoos hin und her. „Euch beide hab ich hier noch nie gesehen.“ Stellte sie fest und Chloe sah sie verständnisvoll an. „Kannst du auch nicht, wir sind erst vor ein paar Stunden angekommen.“ Stellte sie klar und die Anführerin nickte. „Dacht ich mir, so jemand wie ihr beide fallt sofort auf.“ Sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin Hannah.“ Stellte sie sich vor und schüttelte erst Max, dann Chloe die Hand. „Ihr beide seid ein süßes Paar.“ Stellte Hannah fest und die Mädchen der Gruppe kicherten, doch ein Blick von Hannah ließ sie sofort verstummen. „Ihr müsst heute Abend unbedingt auf die Party kommen.“ Sagte sie begeistert und die Art wie sie es sagte, ließ kein Nein zu. Schüchtern nickte Max und Chloe legte sanft den Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Einverstanden.“ Sagte Chloe und Hannah nickte. „Das wird wundervoll.“ Phantasierte sie und ging auf ihr Zimmer zu. „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns heute Abend.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich und auch die Gruppe löste sich auf, jedoch nicht ohne, dass gekichert wurde. Max löste sich  von Chloe und sah ihr in die blauen Augen. „Einverstanden?“ Wiederholte sie und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Könnte lustig werden.“ Meinte Chloe und nahm Max in den Arm. Diese wehrte sich nicht und ließ sogar zu, dass Chloe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Als Chloes Lippen ihre Wange trafen, erzitterte sie und Chloe wusste, dass sie ihrem Ziel bedeutend näher gekommen war. Langsam wanderte ihre Hand in die Richtung von Max anderer Wange und sanft drehte sie Max Gesicht so, dass Chloes Lippen ihre umschließen konnten. Max wurde zu Wachs unter Chloes Lippen und ohne dass sie es wollte, öffnete sie ihren Mund leicht. Chloes Zunge fand ihren Weg durch die Öffnung und Max wäre fast zusammengesackt, wenn Chloe nicht ihre freie Hand an Max Hinterkopf platziert hätte. Langsam löste sich Max von Chloe und sah sie verliebt an. „Darauf hab ich so lange gewartet.“ Flüsterte sie und Chloe nickte grinsend. „Ich auch.“ Bestätigte sie und deutete auf den Ausgang. „Wir sollten uns ein paar Sachen holen und uns etwas hinlegen. Immerhin gibt es heute Abend eine Party.“ Sagte sie und Max nickte. „Solange es keine Vortex-Club Weltuntergangparty ist, bin ich dabei.“ Chloe brummte ihre Zustimmung und küsste Max ein weiteres mal, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto machten. Chloe folgte Max und ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Max Gesäß. „Aber erst hab ich etwas ganz tolles mit dir vor Max, viel schlafen werden wir beide nicht.“ Versprach sie gedanklich Max und konnte nicht anders als sich über die Lippen zu lecken.   



	28. Tag 25

_ Tag 25 16:00 Los Angeles Universität Schlafraum der Mädchen _   
  
Schwer atmend ließ Chloe sich in das Sofa fallend. Sie war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt so viele Sachen hin und her zu schleppen, wollte aber nicht riskieren dass etwas von der Ladefläche ohne ihr Wissen und Zutun verschwand. „Schließlich will Max nicht so schnell wieder von hier verschwinden.“ Dachte Chloe sich und ihr Blick wanderte wieder mal zu Max. Diese stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und war gerade dabei, sich von ihrem heiß geliebten grauen Pullover zu befreien. Chloes Blick wanderte über Max Arme. Die umrandeten Zeichen waren aufgrund der Farbe gut zu erkennen. Ihr Blick wanderte zum anderen Arm. „Seit wann verbindet Max ihn nicht mehr?“ Fragte sie sich und erhob sich lautlos vom Sofa. Sie schlich sich hinter Max, ergriff ihr linkes Handgelenk und drehte sie um. Max verkrampfte kurz, entspannte sich jedoch als Chloe ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du versteckst deinen Arm gar nicht mehr.“ Als Antwort schüttelte Max den Kopf, befreite ihr Handgelenk aus Chloes Griff und drehte ihr wieder den Rücken zu. Chloe schnaubte über die plötzliche Ablehnung von Max. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte Chloe geglaubt, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder in Ordnung sei und jetzt war Max genau so abweisend wie vorher. Sie erhob die Hände um Max an den Schultern zu packen, sie umzudrehen und mit hochrotem Kopf zur Rede zu stellen, was sie sich dabei dachte. Ihre Hände bildeten, ohne dass sie es wollte, Fäuste und ihre Umgebung färbte sich leicht rot. Als sie es bemerkte schloss Chloe so schnell sie konnte die Augen und zählte gedanklich bis zehn, atmete aus und öffnete die Augen. Der rote Farbton war verschwunden und ihre Fäuste öffneten sich langsam. Unschlüssig was sie tun sollte stand sie hinter Max und überlegte. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein, das Max mit Sicherheit gefallen würde und ein dreckiges Lächeln entstand auf ihren Lippen.   
  
Ruppig ergriff die Punkerin Max Schultern und drehte sie erneut um. Max öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Chloe presste stürmisch ihre Lippen auf Max halb geöffneten Mund. Diese kam gar nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen oder den Mund zu schließen, denn Chloes Zunge befand sich schon in ihrem Mund und umspielte ihre Zunge. Jeglicher Widerstand von Max versiegte und ihre Hände wanderten wie von selbst über Chloes Rücken und streichelten diesen. Chloe löste ihre Hände von Max Schultern und strich erst über den schlanken Hals und erreichte schließlich Max Wangen. Max entglitt ein wohliger Seufzer und die Blauhaarige wusste sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Sanft strich sie über die Wange und es war so als würde Max unter ihren Berührungen verbrennen. Chloe konnte spüren, wie Max Körpertemperatur anstieg und ihr Puls sich beschleunigte. Beide genossen das Gefühl der Nähe zueinander, welche sie sich gegenseitig so lange verwehrten. Langsam zog sich Chloe aus Max Mund zurück und ließ die Hände sinken und Max öffnete erstaunt die Augen, nicht gewillt diesen Moment ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen und drückte Chloe nur noch enger an sich. Diese versuchte erst gar nicht sich zu befreien, sondern ließ ihre Hände an Max Körper hinab wandern. Als Chloes Hände den unteren Teil von Max Shirt erreichten, führte sie ihre Hände zwischen Max Hose und Slip. Fordernd knetete sie Max Pobacken und erhielt als Belohnung einen Kuss und ein erneuter Seufzer erklang aus Max Kehle. „Wie hab ich das vermisst.“ Säuselte Max und Chloe sah sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln an und begann vorsichtig damit Max Hose nach unten zu ziehen. Chloe kniete vor Max und sah zu ihr hinauf. Herausfordernd sah Max auf ihre Freundin hinab. „Was hast du jetzt vor Punk-Ass?“ Fragte sie und Chloe zögerte keine Sekunde, umfasste Max Slip und zog ihn ebenfalls nach unten. „Du tropfst.“ Stellte sie belustigt fest, nahm ihren Zeigefinger und fing langsam an Kreise um Max Lustzentrum zu drehen. Max erzitterte und versuchte nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als Chloe ihren Finger gegen ihre Zunge eintauschte und die Kreise immer enger wurden. Schließlich drang sie mit ihrer Zunge sanft in Max ein, welche nicht wagte sich zu bewegen oder zu atmen. Chloe stimulierte mit gezielten Zungenschlägen Max innerstes, was diese zum aufstöhnen brachte. Siegessicher zog Chloe sich zurück und strich zum Abschluss noch mal mit der Hand über Max Vagina. Langsam stand sie auf und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Wundervoll.“ Lautete ihr Urteil und Max ergriff Chloes Hand und leckte über Chloes Fingerkuppen. Diese öffnete die Augen und grinste dreckig. „Hey, das ist meins.“ Stellte sie klar und schubste Max von sich. Diese schrie überrascht auf, landete jedoch  mittig auf dem Bett. Schnell erholte sich Max von dem Schock und sah herausfordernd zu Chloe. „Komm schon. Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide und ich beiße auch nicht.“ Versprach sie und Chloe zog eine Schnute. „Schade.“ Sagte sie, befreite sich aber so schnell sie konnte von ihren Klamotten. Bald schon stand sie nackt vor Max, stemmte eine Hand an die Hüfte und legte den Kopf schief. Max machte große Augen und bedeutete Chloe mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung näher zu kommen. Chloe ließ sich nicht lange bitten und stieg ebenfalls auf das Bett. Langsam, wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd kam sie auf allen vieren auf Max zu und fing an ihrer Freundin über die Brüste zu streichen und leicht in die steifen Brustwarzen zu kneifen. Max fing erneut an lustvoll zu stöhnen und begann ihrerseits damit, Chloes Brüste zu massieren. Gerade als Chloe ihren Oberkörper näher an Max rücken wollte, klingelte Max Handy.   
  
Max riss sofort die Augen auf und ihr Körper schnellte in die Höhe. Ihr Kopf färbte sich rot. Chloe wurde von Max heftiger Reaktion überrascht und unbeabsichtigt von Max zur Seite geworfen. Unsanft kollidierte ihr Kopf mit der Wand und sie sah kurzzeitig Sterne. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“ Fragte Max überrascht und und Chloe erhob sich stöhnend, den Kopf immer noch haltend. „Das ist dein Handy Max.“ Klärte sie die geschockte auf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter um sie wieder nach unten zu drücken, doch Max wehrte sich, stand auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem klingelnden Telefon. Bittend sah Chloe ihre nackte Freundin an, welche inzwischen quer durch den Raum lief. „Komm wieder her Max.“ Bat sie und breitete ihre Arme aus. „Du kannst später zurückrufen.“ Doch Max ließ sich nicht ablenken und fand schließlich ihr Handy. Es war in einen ihrer Schuhe gerutscht. „Hab ich dich.“ Murmelte sie, Chloe nicht weiter beachtend und drückte auf Annahme. „Ja?“ Fragte sie und ging zurück zum Bett um sich auf die Kante zu setzen. „Hallo Dad, schön dich zu hören.“ Sagte Max fröhlich, doch in ihrem Gesicht konnte Chloe noch immer Schamesröte erkennen. „Nein du störst überhaupt nicht. Was gibt es?“ Chloe machte große Augen. „Stört nicht? Hella was soll das denn heißen?“ Fragte sie sich und sah zu Max, welche nervös mit ihren Haaren spielte und immer wieder nickte. „Als ob er dich sehen könnte.“ Murmelte Chloe und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Max. Chloe bekam eine Idee, wie sie Max davon überzeugen konnte, dass ihr Vater doch störte. Langsam näherte sich Chloes Mund Max freiem Ohr und sie begann über das Ohrläppchen zu lecken und schließlich mit der Zunge den Hals hinab zu fahren. Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie Max erschauerte. Schnell legte sie einen Finger auf das Mikrofon und und drehte ihr Gesicht zu der Blauhaarigen hin. „Chloe, nein.“ Forderte sie ihre Freundin auf und versuchte sie mit ihrer freien Hand abzuwehren. „Chloe doch.“ Maulte die Punkerin und wehrte den halbherzigen Versuch sie auf Distanz zu halten ab und ließ ihre Zunge weiter Max Hals hinabgleiten. Mit ihrem rechten Arm umschlang sie Max Hüfte, während Chloes linke Hand über Max Bauch fuhr. Max fiel es immer schwerer sich auf das zu konzentrieren was ihr Vater ihr erzählte und als Chloe dann auch noch damit begann ihr leicht in die Halsbeuge zu pusten, ließ sie vor Schreck ihr Handy fallen. „Max, was war das? Alles in Ordnung?“ Fragte Ryan besorgt und Chloe konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen. Max verpasste ihr einen Stoß, der sie zum verstummen brachte und hob das Handy wieder auf. „Alles Ok Dad, wir sprechen uns später, ich muss los.“ Sagte sie hastig und legte auf, bevor ihr Vater noch etwas sagen konnte.   
  
Chloe lag immer noch kichernd hinter Max, kam jedoch hoch, als Max sich mit hochrotem Kopf zu ihr umdrehte. „Was sollte das denn?“ Fauchte sie ihre Freundin an, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ihr Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde. „Du störst nicht, hä...“ Wiederholte sie Max Worte und bekam als Antwort eines der Kissen mitten ins Gesicht. „Tu das nie wieder Price.“ Forderte Max und Chloe erhob sich wieder, nur um sofort wieder das Kissen ins Gesicht zu bekommen. „Hast du verstanden?“ Dieses Mal blieb Chloe liegen und nickte Max zu. „Gut.“ Murmelte Max, legte das Kissen weg und setzte sich auf Chloes Oberschenkel. Chloe richtete sich auf und sah Max grinsend an. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“ Fragte sie rhetorisch und zwickte in die Brustwarze ihrer Freundin, welche erschrocken aufschrie. „Stimmt ja, dabei.“ Erinnerte Chloe sich und ließ ihre Finger kreisen. Max rückte näher an Chloe und schlang ihre Beine um deren Oberkörper. Fordernd presste sie ihre Lippen auf Chloes und ihre Zungen umspielten einander. Max wurde fordernder,  was Chloe an ihrem sehnsüchtigen Blick erkannte. Grinsend stand sie auf, Max Beine umklammerten noch immer ihren Oberkörper, und sie und Max tauschten Positionen. Chloe landete auf Max, welche schwer unter dem Gewicht ihrer Freundin atmete. Langsam öffnete Max ihre Beine und gab Chloe frei. Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten, wanderte Chloes ganzer Körper an Max hinab. Mit ihrer Zunge fuhr sie langsam an Max Vorderseite hinab und stoppte ihre Abwärtsbewegung knapp oberhalb von Max Bauchnabel. Chloe hob den Kopf und sah Max grinsend an. „Wartest du auf eine Erlaubnis oder was?“ Fragte Max ungeduldig und Chloe ging vor der vor ihr auf dem Bett liegenden Max auf die Knie. Lasziv leckte sich Chloe über die Finger und drang langsam in Max ein. Diese warf den Kopf zurück und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Chloe bewegte ihren Finger mit bedacht und ihr Gesicht kam Max Lustzentrum immer näher. Mit schnellen Zungenschlägen stimulierte sie Max Klitoris und Max musste sich in die Hand beißen um nicht laut zu schreien, was Chloe mit einem dreckigen Grinsen quittierte. Sie beschleunigte ihr Zungenspiel und brachte einen zweiten Finger mit ins Spiel. Das war zu viel für Max. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam sie, ergriff Chloes Rücken und zog mit ihren Fingernägeln tiefe Striemen in ihren Rücken. Chloe stöhnte über den plötzlichen Schmerz und Max hielt sich erschrocken den Mund zu. Chloe bog sich vor Lachen, als sie den Kopf hob und Max entsetztes Gesicht sah und fiel mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. Max Gesicht färbte sich tiefrot und langsam fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. „Glaubst du das hat jemand gehört?“ Fragte sie und Chloe kugelte sich vor Lachen. „Max, die ganze Uni hat dich gehört.“ Prustete sie und Max Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!“ Stellte sie fest und erneut flog ein Kissen in Chloes Richtung. „Ein wenig.“ Gab sie zu und erhob sich grinsend. „Aber gib zu es hat dir gefallen.“ Max schämte sich dafür aber Chloe hatte Recht. Sie hatte es genossen und war bereit das zu wiederholen. Max schwang sich aus dem Bett und griff nach Chloes Hand. „Jetzt bist du dran.“ Sagte sie und warf Chloe fast ins Bett. „Nichts dagegen einzuwenden Hippie.“ Sagte sie und reckte herausfordernd das Kinn. „Was hast du vor?“ Fragte sie und Max grinste sie an. „Rache, bittersüße Rache.“ Sagte sie und machte sich ebenfalls an Chloes Unterleib zu schaffen.   
Chloe war neugierig auf das was geschehen würde. „Sex aus Rache, hmmm, klingt gut.“ Dachte sie sich und wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie spürte wie Max Zunge in ihr Innerstes eindrang. „Das nennst du Rache?“ Fragte sie und sah ungläubig zu Max. Diese hob den Kopf und dieses mal war sie es die grinste. „Wart es nur ab Punk-Ass.“ Sprach sie verschwörerisch und senkte wieder den Kopf um dort weiter zu machen, wo Chloe sie unterbrochen hatte. Max setzte ihre Zunge geschickt ein, das musste Chloe zugeben, doch als sie plötzlich stoppte hob Chloe den Kopf. „Was soll das?“ Fragte Chloe und Max konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mit dem Zeigefinger drehte sie Kreise und drang schließlich ohne Vorwarnung erneut in Chloe ein. Diese sog vor Überraschung scharf Luft ein und verdrehte die Augen. Max war ungestüm und unerfahren, doch das machte es für Chloe noch reizvoller. Max unterbrach das Lustspiel immer wieder kurz bevor Chloe kam. So langsam dämmerte es Chloe. „So sieht also deine Rache aus.“ Mutmaßte sie und Max nickte. „So ist es, du bekommst erst Erlösung, wenn ich es will.“ Stellte sie klar und drang erneut in sie ein. Chloe konnte sich nach ein paar Minuten nicht mehr zurückhalten und schlang ihre Beine um Max schlanken Körper. „So bleibst du jetzt, bis du fertig bist.“ Sagte Chloe rauchig und Max grinste ihr dreckig ins Gesicht. Ohne Vorwarnung bewegte sie ihre Hand mehrmals schnell vor und zurück und bescherte Chloe die ersehnte Erlösung. Mehrmals.   
  
Max stand auf und legte sich neben die schwer atmende Chloe. Diese drehte sich so, dass sie auf ihrer Freundin lag. Max ergriff die Patronenhalskette, welche Chloe offenbar nur zum schlafen ablegte, und zog leicht dran. Chloe kam näher und ihre Nasenspitze strich über Max Nase hinweg, um ihr einen Kuss auf selbige zu drücken. „Das war wundervoll.“ Stellte Chloe fest und legte ihre Stirn auf die von Max, welche zustimmend brummte. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens ließ Max Chloes Kette los und Chloe legte sich neben die Brünette. Ihre Hand strich sanft über Max Hintern und zeichnete die Konturen des Tattoos nach. Verträumt sah Max in Chloes Augen und grinste. „Was?“ Fragte Chloe und Max antwortete. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich später auf der Party etwas kürzeres anziehe?“ Chloes Augen wurden groß. „Warum denn das?“ Fragte sie und Max Hand glitt suchend zu Chloes. „Damit es jeder weiß.“ Flüsterte sie und führte Chloes Hand erneut zu ihrem Tattoo. „Klingt interessant.“ Sinnierte Chloe und Max legte den Kopf schief. „Dann muss ich nachher weniger ausziehen.“ Erklärte sie Max und bekam als Antwort einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich gehöre ganz dir, für immer.“ Sprach sie gähnend und Chloe schloss ebenfalls die Augen und breitete die Decke über ihnen aus. „Ich weiß.“ Brachte sie noch hervor, dann fielen beiden die Augen zu.


	29. Tag 25 'Party'

_ Tag 25 21:00 Los Angeles Universität Schlafraum der Mädchen _   
  
Energisches schlagen an der Tür ließ Max die Augen öffnen. In ihrem Zimmer war es dunkel und ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das schwache Licht, welches die Straßenlaterne spendete. Sie löste sich aus Chloes Umarmung und griff nach ihrem Handy um auf die Uhr zu sehen. Sie murmelte ein paar unfreundliche Worte und fragte: „Was?“ Das Klopfen verstummte. „Kommt schon, die Party ist in vollem Gange.“ Dröhnte Hannahs Stimme durch die verschlossene Tür. Auch Chloe hob murrend den Kopf. „Wir kommen gleich.“ Murmelte sie und spielte verschlafen mit Max Haaren. „Alles klar, folgt einfach der Musik.“ Rief Hannah begeistert und trampelte den Gang hinab. Max drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um. Trotz des schwachen Lichts im Zimmer, konnte sie Chloes tiefblau leuchtende Augen erkennen. Langsam erhob sie sich, doch Chloe ergriff ihren Arm. „Wo willst du hin?“ Fragte sie und drückte Max nackten Oberkörper sanft zurück. „Was glaubst du denn was ich vorhabe? Ich werde duschen gehen und mich umziehen. Ich stinke nach Sex.“ Klärte sie ihre Freundin auf, welche nur lachte. „Komm schon Mad-Max, keine Lust auf Runde zwei?“ Fragte sie und grinste anzüglich. Max schüttelte den Kopf, gab Chloe jedoch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Vielleicht später.“ Sagte sie, stand auf und schaltete das Licht ein. Als sie ihren Kulturbeutel gefunden hatte und sich etwas überwarf, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Duschräumen.   
  
Chloe kam ebenfalls hoch und suchte sich ein paar Klamotten zusammen. Als sie den Spielgel passierte, blieb sie stehen und besah ihren Rücken. „Max du Raubtier.“ Stellte sie grinsend fest und tastete nach den Striemen, die Max Fingernägel gerissen hatten. Als ihre Finger die wunden Stellen berührten, zuckte sie zusammen und sog scharf Luft ein. Ihr Blick ging zu ihrem Tank-Top, welches sie eben noch achtlos auf den Boden geschmissen hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss ja nicht jeder wissen.“ Murmelte sie und griff nach ihrer alten Lederjacke und einem etwas höher geschnittenen T-Shirt, sodass niemand die Striemen sehen konnte. Schnell zog sie sich an und betrachtete sich erneut im Spiegel. Unzufrieden stellte sie fest, dass ihre Haare langsam ihr Blau verloren und seufzend zog sie sich ihren Beanie über. „Könnte heut Abend lustig werden.“ Sprach sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Max Handy klingelte. Sie fing an diesen Klang mit jedem mal mehr zu hassen. Schnell ergriff sie es und hob mit einem ungehaltenen „Was?“ ab. Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Chloe?“ Fragte eine verunsicherte Stimme am anderen Ende und Chloe identifizierte sie als Ryans. „Hey Ryan,“ begrüßte sie ihn etwas freundlicher. „was gibt’s?“   
„Max sagte ich soll später noch mal anrufen.“   
„Max ist grad unter der Dusche, wir wollten gleich weg.“   
„Geht es euch gut?“   
„Bestens.“   
„Gut, ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen ob ihr gut in Los Angeles angekommen sein.“   
„Sind wir, Max hat auch einen neuen Studienplatz.“   
„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten Chloe und was machst du?“   
„Ich bleibe bei Max.“   
Chloe bemerkte gar nicht, das Max schon seit einiger Zeit in der Tür stand und ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte. Erst als sie näher kam und sich neben ihrer Freundin aufs Bett setzte, nahm Chloe sie bewusst wahr. „Ok Ryan, ich muss Schluss machen, wir hören uns bald.“ Sagte Chloe schnell und beendete das Telefonat. Fragend sah Max sie an. „War das Dad?“ Chloe nickte und sah zu Max. Sie saß neben ihr in Unterwäsche und Chloe fragte grinsend: „Willst du so zur Party gehen?“ Max schüttelte den Kopf und strich über Chloes Bein. „Nein, aber ich brauch deine Hilfe beim auswählen der Klamotten.“ Chloe hob eine Augenbraue und sah Max an. „Du willst das also echt durchziehen?“ Fragte sie Misstrauisch und Max nickte eifrig.   
Sie stand auf und zog ein bauchfreies Top aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich wusste dass ich irgendwo noch so eins hatte.“ Fragend hielt sie es Chloe vor das Gesicht, welche ihr zunickte und sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen ließ. Max schnaubte unzufrieden. Sie hatte auf etwas mehr Begeisterung und Hilfe von Chloe gehofft. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und ergriff die zerrissene Hose, welche vor ihr lag und zog sich an. Als sie fertig war griff sie nach Chloes Hand, welche sich ohne Widerstand zu leisten in die Höhe ziehen ließ. Sie standen sich so nah, dass Chloe Max Atem spüren konnte und ihre Hände umfassten ihre Hüfte. Chloe konnte im Spiegel sehen wie „Property of Chloe“ gut sichtbar unter dem Top hervorstach. „Die Botschaft ist eindeutig.“ Sagte sie und verpasste Max einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern. Max gluckste zustimmend und deutete auf die Tür. „Wollen wir?“ Fragte sie und hielt Chloe den Arm hin. Chloe jedoch ergriff ihre Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie den Schlafsaal.   
  
_ Außerhalb des Universitätsgeländes _   
  
Die Party war wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Sie mussten lediglich den Menschenmassen folgen. Die Party fand größtenteils außerhalb der Gebäude statt da, trotz des fortgeschrittenen Herbstes, die Temperatur noch ca. 18°C betrug. Die beiden staunten nicht schlecht. Diese Party war anders als alles, was der Vortex-Club einst organisierte. Es gab keinen VIP-Bereich, sondern nur eine weite Fläche. Überall standen Bänke und ein Großteil der freien Fläche wurde als Tanzfläche genutzt. Im inneren Teil von einem der Gebäude war eine große Bar eingerichtet worden, vor deren Eingang zwei Türsteher standen. Chloe zweifelte nicht daran, dass es hier auch Alkohol gab. Auf einem erhöhtem Podest stand ein DJ, der verschiedene Platten auflegte. Chloe seufzte zufrieden und holte eine Zigarette hervor. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Max besorgtem Gesicht. „Keine Sorge Weed-Max, das Gras ist sicher im Zimmer verstaut.“ Beruhigte sie Max, welche ihr erleichtert zunickte.   
„Da seid ihr zwei ja endlich. Gibt es eigentlich Stellen wo ihr nicht tätowiert seid?“ Erschrocken drehten sich die zwei um, als eine angetrunkene Hannah auf sie zukam und sie in den Arm nahm. Chloe löste sich schnell aus der überschwänglichen Begrüßung und sah sie prüfend an. „Du bist betrunken.“ Stellte sie wenig überrascht fest und Hannah nickte ihr zu. „Das ist auch mein Ziel für diesen Abend. Kommt mit, die beiden Gorillas da passen nur auf, dass keiner Ärger anstellt.“ Max sah prüfend zu Chloe, welche abwehrend die Arme hob. „Sorry Max, mir ist heut nicht nach Krawall.“ Max nickte ihr zu. „Falls doch, das Auto ist da.“ Sie deutete auf den Parkplatz und Hannah lachte. „Ihr seid so süß.“ Stellte sie fest und rief ein paar Namen ins Nichts. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr von ihren Freunden und Hannah stellte alle einander vor, wobei sie immer wieder lachen musste. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Mund kam näher an Max Ohr. „Die ist total besoffen.“ Flüsterte Chloe und Max nickte, wurde jedoch von Hannah und einigen ihrer Freunde gegriffen und in Richtung Bar gezerrt. Mit einem breiten Grinsen winkte Chloe ihrer Freundin hinterher. „Viel Spaß euch.“ Sagte sie lachend, Max flehenden Blick ignorieren. „Das wirst du mir büßen Price.“ Versprach Max ihrer Freundin, deren Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde. „Ich freue mich schon drauf.“ Rief sie ihr hinterher und drehte sich um. Ihr Plan für heute sah eigentlich nur vor etwas Musik zu hören und Zeit mit Max zu verbringen. „Das kann ich wohl vorerst vergessen.“ Dachte Chloe schmunzelnd und sah zu Max. Die stand an der Bar und hatte schon einen Becher in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. „Das ist mit Sicherheit kein Wasser.“ Bemerkte Chloe grinsend und malte sich gedanklich eine betrunkene Max aus. Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie durch die Menschenmassen um der Musik nah zu sein. Der DJ gefiel ihr. Es war nicht nur das übliche Bumm, Bumm der Vorstadt-DJ's, sondern dieser hier wusste genau was er tat. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und ließ die Musik auf sich wirken. Als der DJ dann Firewalk mit Piss-Head mischte, gab es für die Punkerin kein halten mehr. Wir vor einigen Jahren riss sie die Arme hoch und drehte sich tanzend im Kreis, die Augen fest geschlossen.   
Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. „Holla, immer langsam junge Dame.“ Tönte die sanfte Stimme eines Mannes in ihren Ohren und Chloe öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Seine prüfenden Augen fuhren über Chloes Körper. „Sie hab ich hier noch nie gesehen.“ Stellte er fest und Chloe sah ihn nur an. Sein Blick gefiel ihr nicht. Es wirkte so als könne er direkt ihre Gedanken lesen und dazu noch dieses, wie Chloe fand, etwas überhebliche Lächeln. Unschuldig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Können Sie auch nicht. Ich bin erst ein paar Stunden hier.“ Stellte sie klar und ihr Gegenüber nickte ihr verstehend zu. „Dann sind sie die Partnerin von Miss Caulfield?“ Fragte er  neugierig und Chloe nickte. „Jup. Ein Problem damit?“ Fragte sie herausfordernd und reckte ihm ihr Kinn streitlustig entgegen. Dieser Kerl erinnerte sie ein wenig an David, nur jünger und ohne Schnauzbart. Ihr Gegenüber hob abwehrend die Hände. „Aber nicht im geringsten Miss...“   
„Price.“ Stellte Chloe sich vor und sie schüttelten Hände. „Angenehm, nennen Sie mich Williams.“ Bei der Erwähnung des Namens wurde Chloe bewusst, wer ihr Gegenüber war. „Sie sind der Direktor?“ Fragte sie und erhielt ein bestätigendes nicken. „Ich würde sie gerne morgen sprechen. Ist 09:30 Uhr für Sie Ok?“ Fragte er und die Art wie er sie ansah, ließ kein Nein zu, also konnte Chloe nur nicken. „Chloe Price.“ Murmelte er und notierte ihren Namen auf seinem Handy. Überrascht sah Chloe Williams an. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern ihnen meinen Vornamen gesagt zu haben.“ Sagte sie und Williams sah sie lachend an. „Haben Sie auch nicht Miss Price, aber ihre Freundin,“ er deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung Bar, „trägt ihren Namen offen zur Schau.“ Erklärte er ihr schmunzelnd und verschwand in der Menge. Chloe sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Hella, was willst du von mir?“ Fragte sie sich und wandte sich wieder der Musik zu.   
  
_ 2 Stunden später _   
  
Chloe hörte nichts von der Umgebung. Nur den schlagenden Bass der Musik. Sie hatte sich fast direkt vor den gigantischen Subwoofer gestellt und genoss die Vibrationen, welche Led Zeppelins Kashmir verursachte. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und nahm nur die Musik wahr.   
Musik hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Chloe gehabt. Die einzige Außnahme bildete Country. Ihr Dad hatte Countrymusik geliebt und als er starb, starb auch der Countryliebhaber in Chloe. Gedankenverloren tastete sie nach der Lederjacke ihres Vaters. „Ich wünschte du wärst hier.“ Sprach sie leise und eine Träne lief ihre Wange runter.   
„CHLOE!“ Drang es in ihr Ohr und sofort war sie wieder in der Realität. Diese Stimme würde sie überall erkennen, egal wie laut die Umgebung war. Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um. Über die Tanzfläche stolperte eine sichtlich betrunkene Max, die immer wieder nach ihr rief. Chloe sah prüfend auf eine Uhr. „Das ging schneller als gedacht.“ Murmelte sie enttäuscht und ging auf Max zu. Als Chloe in Max Sichtfeld kam, winkte diese übertrieben und stolperte auf ihre Freundin zu, welche sie auffing. Grinsend sah Max in Chloes Gesicht. „Hi.“ Nuschelte sie und strich Chloe über die Wange. „Auch Hi Drunken-Max.“ Begrüßte Chloe sie und erhielt für die Bemerkung einen Knuff in die Seite. „Was hast du getrunken?“ Fragte sie neugierig und Max verdrehte die Augen. „Nur ein wenig Te..., Tee...,“   
„Tequila.“ Half Chloe und Max nickte. „Jup.“ Langsam kam Max Mund nah an Chloes Ohr. „Ich will dich, jetzt.“ Sagte sie rauchig und Chloe grinste nur. Sie konnte sehen, dass Max nicht in der Lage war irgendwas mit ihr anzustellen. „Max, sobald wir auf dem Zimmer sind, wirst du entweder kotzen oder ins Bett fallen und schlafen.“ Klärte sie ihre betrunkene Freundin auf, welche jedoch uneinsichtig blieb und ihr spielerisch ins Ohr biss. „Ich will jetzt Sex Chloe und wenn ich dich dafür vergewaltigen muss.“ Flüsterte sie bedrohlich und Chloe hob Max lachend hoch um sie vom Gelände zu tragen. „Hey, ich kann selbst gehen.“ Beschwerte sich Max und Chloe hob die Schultern und setzte sie ab. Kaum erreichten ihre Füße festen Boden, gaben Max Knie nach und sie fiel rückwärts ins Gras. Für einen Moment lag sie einfach nur da, dann fing sie an zu kichern. „Ups.“ Gluckste sie und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Chloe half ihr seufzend auf und hob sie wieder hoch. Dieses mal wehrte Max sich nicht, sondern spielte verträumt mit Chloes blauen Haaren.   
  
_ 5 Minuten später Schlafsaal der Mädchen _   
  
Ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten gelangten die beiden in ihr Zimmer. „Offenbar sind alle noch auf der Party.“ Stellte Chloe fest und Max nickte schwach. „Und warum wir nicht?“ Fragte sie und Chloe grinste sie an. „Weil du, meine Liebe, nicht mal mehr alleine stehen kannst.“ Erklärte sie Max und legte sie ins Bett. Als sie wieder aufstand, grinste Max sie an und breitete die Arme aus. „Komm her.“ Forderte sie, doch Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es Max, du hattest heute schon genug Spaß.“ Sagte die Punkerin und ließ Max allein im Zimmer.   
  
Vor den Augen von Max drehte sich alles. Sie lag einfach nur da und beobachtete wie die schwach beleuchtete Decke über ihr sich bewegte. Manchmal schien es so, als würden sich Muster, Gesichter und Symbole bilden. Langsam hob sie die Hand um die vermeintlichen Muster zu berühren, doch dadurch schienen sie sich nur noch weiter zu entfernen. Max senkte die Hand und kicherte. „Cool.“ Stellte sie fest und bewegte ihre Hand vor den Augen hin und her. Es wirkte wie in Zeitlupe und sie verlor sich in dem Augenblick. Als sie die Augen schloss, wünschte sie sich sofort es nicht getan zu haben. Der Alkohol entfaltete seine volle Wirkung und Max würgte. Sofort riss sie die Augen auf und versuchte den, von Chloe vorsorglich bereitgestellten, Mülleimer zu erreichen. In letzter Sekunde erreichte sie ihn, dann übergab sie sich heftig. „Scheiße.“ Fluchte sie immer wieder und als sie sich sicher war, dass ihr Magen leer war, fiel sie zurück ins Bett.   
  
Chloe ging mit schnellen Schritten zurück zur Party. Max konnte und wollte sie gerade nicht helfen. „Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben Max.“ dachte sie sich und begab sich direkt in die Bar. „Bier.“ Sagte sie nur und der Barkeeper nickte und reichte ihr eine Flasche. Dankbar nickte sie ihm zu und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Schon lustig.“ Sinnierte sie, als der Alkohol ihre Kehle hinab lief. „Die Schüler können sich hier unter den Augen des Direx abschießen, aber Chloe wird sofort suspendiert, wenn sie nur nach Gras riecht.“ Sie hatte schon lange aufgehört diese Art der Regeln zu hinterfragen und überhaupt, seit wann interessierten sie Regeln? „Hella Max, was hast du aus mir gemacht? Soll ich jetzt vielleicht noch Jura studieren und ein Scheiß Anwalt werden?“ Fragte sie sich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.   
„Na Süße, hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“ Ertönte hinter Chloe eine Stimme und langsam drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand ein ziemlich betrunkener Junge, etwa ihr Alter und versuchte sie offenbar mit Blicken auszuziehen. „Ja, aber nicht mit dir.“ Lautete ihre direkte Antwort und hob den Mittelfinger. Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte. „Du weißt offenbar nicht wer ich bin oder wozu ich in der Lage bin.“ Bedrohlich baute er sich vor ihr auf, doch auf Chloe wirkte dieser Versuch nur lächerlich und sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Nein und es ist mir auch egal.“ Erwiderte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Getränk. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?“ Ertönte eine tiefe Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen. „Was willst du denn?“ Fragte der Junge, drehte sich um und verstummte, als er die muskulösen Arme von einem der Türsteher erblickte. Chloe kicherte leise und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, als der Türsteher ihn unsanft vor die Tür brachte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder zu Chloe. „Sorry, wir haben wohl für ein paar Augenblicke nicht aufgepasst.“ Entschuldigte er sich, doch Chloe winkte ab. „Schon Ok, der wäre kein Problem gewesen.“ Der Türsteher grinste sie an, nickte und ging.   
  
_ 2,5 Stunden später Schlafsaal der Mädchen _   
  
Leicht schwankend ging Chloe auf ihr Zimmer. Als sie die Tür öffnete, schnappte sie überrascht Luft. „Pfuh, hier stinkts ja wie in ner Hafenkneipe.“ Stellte sie fest, öffnete ein Fenster und brachte den Mülleimer vor die Tür. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Max, welche schnarchend im Bett lag und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz sicher schlafe ich heute Nacht nicht in einem Bett mit dir Max.“ Flüsterte sie und ihr Blick wanderte zum Sofa. „Das wird reichen.“ Meinte sie und ergriff eines der Kissen und die Tagesdecke. Ihr Blick verharrte auf Max. Sie bemerkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass sie Max für ca. 5 Minuten einfach nur beim schlafen beobachtete. „So friedlich wie schon lange nicht mehr.“ Dachte sie sich und gab Max einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein Lächeln umspielte Max Lippen und sie drehte sich weg, wobei das Laken verrutschte und Chloe zu schmunzeln begann. Max hatte es noch nicht mal geschafft sich auszuziehen. Sanft strich ihr Chloe über das Tattoo, murmelte ein leises „meins“ und riss sich von dem Anblick los. Leise ging sie auf das Sofa zu, zog sich aus und legte sich hin. Sie war sich sicher sie würde die Nacht über nicht viel schlafen, Max geschnarche würde sie sicher wach halten. Sie schloss trotzdem die Augen und versuchte noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden. „Bin gespannt, was der Pauker von mir will.“ Dachte sich Chloe und versuchte zu schlafen.


	30. Tag 26 'Heart-Shaped Box'

_ Tag 26 Los Angeles Universität Büro des Direktors 09:35 _   
  
Ungeduldig saß Chloe in dem Büro von Direktor Williams und knetete ihre Hände.Sie war leicht gereizt und unruhig, denn Max hatte ihr nicht wirklich viel Schlaf gegönnt. Seit zehn Minuten saß sie nun schon, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in dem gemütlichen Lederstuhl und Williams saß ihr gegenüber, die Augen auf den Monitor vor ihm gerichtet. „Was verdammt soll ich hier?“ Fragte Chloe sich und ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Williams, dem Büro und ihren Händen hin und her. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum kam von einer Standuhr, welche hinter Chloe platziert war. Endlich löste der Direktor seinen Blick von dem Monitor und setzte seine Brille ab. Er rümpfte die Nase und sah die Punkerin mit einem prüfenden Blick an. Dieser Kerl machte sie noch verrückt. Er wirkte so selbstsicher und arrogant auf sie. Ohne das sie es wollte, bildeten ihre Hände Fäuste. „Miss Price, ich habe hier ihre Schulakte vorliegen. Ich muss sagen, interessante Lektüre.“ Überrascht legte Chloe den Kopf schief. „Was willst du mit meiner Akte?“ Fragte sie sich. Die Art wie er interessant betonte, gefiel ihr nicht. „Und?“ Fragte sie und Williams schüttelte den Kopf. „Drogenkonsum, Mobbing, Schlägereien, schwänzen und so weiter. Sie haben sogar einmal fast den Chemieraum gesprengt.“ Neugierig sah er sie an. „Wie?“ Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hätten das Kaliun besser wegschließen sollen.“ Lautete ihre nüchterne Antwort und Williams nickte und verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Grinsen. „Verstehe, aber selbst nach ihrer Suspendierung wurde ihre Akte erstaunlicherweise weitergeführt. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Das Bild welches ihre Akte von ihnen zeichnet Miss Price, ist alles andere als schmeichelhaft.“ Chloe hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das jetzt ein Kompliment oder soll ich mich bedauern?“ Ungerührt fuhr Williams fort. „Erneuter Drogenkonsum, Vandalismus, fahren ohne Fahrerlaubnis, gefolgt von einer Vielzahl an Verkehrsdelikten und sogar ein Gefängnisaufenthalt ist hier vermerkt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Offenbar wollte jemand mit etwas Einfluss verhindern, dass Sie je wieder von einer Uni angenommen werden.“ Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte Chloe ihm zu. Für sie kamen nur drei Personen in frage: Principal Wells, David und James Amber. Chloes Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. David schied für sie aus, immerhin hatte Max ihr erzählt, dass er sie trotz ihrer, wie er es nannte, Macken zu lieben schien. Principal Wells schied ebenfalls aus, da weder er noch David etwas von ihrem Knastaufenthalt wussten. Es konnte also nur James Amber gewesen sein.   
Die Welt um Chloe nahm wieder einen roten Farbton an und ihre Augen schienen zu brennen. Sie konnte es spüren und wollte es so. Voller Wut sprang sie auf und schlug mit beiden Fäusten so feste auf den Tisch, dass der Monitor fast umfiel. „Dieses Arschloch!“ Fluchte sie und Williams sprang fast vor Schreck von seinem Stuhl, überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion. Langsam kam er wieder zu Atem und fragte: „Sie wissen wer das war?“ Und Chloe nickte ihm langsam zu. Es kostete sie viel Mühe nicht laut zu schreien. „Dieser Scheiß Anwalt.“ Ihre Stimme glich einem bedrohlichen Flüstern und langsam setzte sie sich wieder hin, die Hände bildeten jedoch noch immer Fäuste. Neugierig sah Williams sie an.   
„Welcher Anwalt?“   
„Der Arcadia Bay Staatsanwalt.“   
„Warum sollte er so etwas getan haben?“   
„Ich habe ihn und seine Tochter auseinander gebracht.“   
„Wie das?“   
„Ich sollte meine Freundin belügen.“   
„Die Tochter?“   
„Ja.“   
„Und was haben sie gemacht?“   
Chloe sah ihn wütend an. Diese Neugier machte sie nur noch aggressiver. „Sind sie mein Scheiß Psychiater?“ Fragte sie lauter und energischer als beabsichtigt und Williams hob abwehrend die Hände. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sie nicht bedrängen. Ich habe lediglich versucht ihnen zu helfen.“ Ungläubig sah Chloe ihren Gegenüber an. „Und wie?“ Die Welt um Chloe konnte die Welt um sie nur noch verschwommen sehen und Williams stand auf und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Chloe, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen. Ob aus Wut oder Trauer wusste sie nicht,  nahm das Taschentuch jedoch an. Williams setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und sah sie prüfend an. „Miss Price ich dachte ich könnte ihnen ebenfalls einen Studienplatz anbieten, aber durch ihre Akte kann ich das leider nicht. Selbst wenn das alles eine Lüge ist.“ Chloe nickte ihm zu. „Das heißt ich muss gehen?“ Fragte sie resignierend. Das würde bedeuten Max allein zu lassen. Das würde sie nie zulassen, wollte Max aber auch nicht bei ihren Zielen im Weg stehen. „Vielleicht war es ein Fehler hierhin zu kommen.“ Dachte sie sich und sah erwartend in Williams Gesicht. Wieder dieses überhebliche Grinsen. Am liebsten hätte sie es ihm aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. Sie war sauer und wollte es an irgendwem oder irgendwas auslassen. Langsam spürte sie wie das Adrenalin in ihre Blutbahnen rauschte. Sie konnte ihren Puls in den Augen spüren und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Doch Williams sah sie immer noch an. „Aber nein Miss Price, ich habe ihrer Partnerin gesagt dass es kein Problem darstellen wird. Vorausgesetzt Sie halten sich an die Hausordnung.“ Schon wieder Regeln. Chloe musste hier raus. Sie musste das Büro so schnell wie möglich verlassen, bevor sie es komplett demolierte und nickte ihm beherrscht zu. „Ich nehme Sie beim Wort Miss Price.“ Sagte er und deutete auf die Tür. „Das wäre alles.“   
Chloe sprang regelrecht vom Stuhl auf und verließ das Gebäude so schnell sie konnte. Sie musste einfach raus und zur Ruhe kommen. Draußen angekommen, steckte sie sich direkt vor der Tür eine Zigarette an und sog den Rauch tief ein. Das gleichmäßige ziehen beruhigte sie allmählich und der Rotton verschwand langsam. Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie über das Gelände auf dem wieder der übliche Studentenalltag herrschte. Auf den Bänken saßen einzelne Studenten und lasen in dicken Büchern. Andere hatten sich zu Gruppen zusammengefunden und saßen auf der weiten Wiese wo letzte Nacht noch gefeiert wurde. Hier waren Chloe zu viele Menschen. Sie beschloss das Gelände zu verlassen und steuerte auf den Parkplatz und ihren Truck zu. Die Ladefläche schien ihr der ideale Ort zu sein für einen Joint. „Immerhin bin ich nicht mehr auf dem Campusgelände, sondern in meinem Fahrzeug, also meinem Privatbesitz.“ Dachte Chloe sich grinsend und steuerte ihr Fahrzeug an.   
  
_ Schlafsaal der Mädchen 1 Stunde später _   
  
Max öffnete stöhnend die Augen, nur um sie direkt wieder zu schließen. Die tief stehende Sonne, welche direkt in ihr Gesicht schien, blendete sie. „Verdammt, was ist letzte Nacht passiert?“ Murmelte sie und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. So sehr sie auch versuchte sich zu erinnern, es schienen ihr ein paar Stunden Erinnerung zu fehlen. Langsam tastete sie das Bett ab, konnte aber nicht den erwarteten Körper ihrer Freundin ertasten. Sie holte tief Luft und musste würgen. Alles roch nach Alkohol und erbrochenem. „Das erklärt einiges.“ Nuschelte Max, schlug die Decke auf Seite und erhob sich schwankend. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie fiel zurück in die Kissen. „Scheiße.“ Murmelte sie. „Was ist mit mir los?“ Fragte sie in den Raum. „Das meine Liebe nennt man Hangover.“ Chloes Stimme dröhnte in ihren Ohren und sie hielt sich die Hände vor selbige. „Pssst.“ Machte sie. „Nicht so laut Chloe.“ Doch Chloe dachte gar nicht daran leiser zu reden. Sie sprang vom Sofa auf und ging auf Max zu. Mit einem Ruck zog sie Max die Decke vom Kopf und ging vor dem Bett in die Hocke, sodass Max sie ohne Probleme ansehen konnte. „Wie viel habe ich getrunken?“ Fragte sie schwach und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, offenbar zu viel.“ Bemerkte sie trocken und Max stöhnte. „Scheint so, hab ich was angestellt?“ Chloe grinste sie an. „Du wolltest mich vergewaltigen.“ Flüsterte sie und Max riss die Augen erschrocken auf. Sofort bereute sie es, da ihr Kopf sofort rebellierte und ihre Augen nur noch stärker brannten. Chloe hockte vor ihr und sah sie grinsend an. „Bullshit.“ Sagte Max schwach, was Chloe dazu veranlasste zu lachen und Max erneut zum aufstöhnen brachte. „Stimmt, du wolltest es nur, konntest dich aber gar nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.“ Erklärte Chloe ihr und reichte Max ein Glas Wasser, welches sie gierig trank. Immer noch grinsend beobachtete sie, wie Max versuchte aufzustehen und machte einen Schritt zurück. Max taumelte immer noch leicht, aber ihre Augen hatten sich an das Licht gewöhnt. „Danke.“ Flüsterte Max und Chloe nickte. „Ich werde jetzt unter die Dusche torkeln.“ Sprach sie leise und Chloe nickte erneut.   
So langsam kam Leben in den Schlafsaal. Max sah sich um. Überall torkelten Mädchen wie Zombies aus den Zimmern oder kamen offenbar gerade erst wieder. Aus einigen Türen kamen Jungs geschlichen, was Max zum Grinsen brachte. „Ich wette ich sehe nicht besser als die alle aus.“ Dachte Max als sie die Duschen erreichte und ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihre Vermutung. „Morgen Zombie-Max.“ Begrüßte sie ihr Spiegelbild und verschwand unter einer der freien Duschen.   
Chloe sah Max grinsend hinterher. Sie war noch immer aufgewühlt, doch Max Anblick beruhigte sie. Sie war zu ihrem Gegenpool geworden. „Vielleicht ist es auch das Gras.“ Dachte sich Chloe und ihr Blick wanderte zum Aschenbecher. Max hatte den Tabakgeruch offenbar nicht wahrgenommen, klar dafür roch es im Raum immer noch zu stark nach Alkohol.   
Nach ca. 30 Minuten kam Max wieder angetorkelt. Sie wirkte wacher, aber immer noch nicht komplett nüchtern. Chloe gab ihr erneut ein Glas Wasser, welches Max mit einem kritischen Blick annahm. „Aspirin, das hilft.“ Erklärte Chloe ihr und Max nickte. Sie ging vorsichtig auf den Schrank zu um an frische Kleidung zu gelangen, als sie jedoch den Schrank öffnete, fiel ihr Chloes Metallkiste entgegen. Das Poltern ließ Chloe herumwirbeln. „Glückwunsch Max, du hast meine Box kaputtgemacht.“ Sagte sie sarkastisch und Max zuckte zusammen. „'tschuldige.“ Murmelte sie und hob die Box auf. Etwas machte sie aber stutzig. Die Deckelscharniere waren komplett gerissen und der Boden lag vor ihr. Als sie jedoch in die Box sah, konnte sie nicht durch selbige blicken. Stattdessen flog ihr ein Zettel entgegen und landete vor ihr auf dem Boden. „Ein doppelter Boden.“ Murmelte sie leise und hob den Zettel auf. Er war einmal gefaltet und Max konnte auf der Oberseite in einer geschwungenen Handschrift „Chloe“ lesen. Sie hob den Zettel und hielt ihn Chloe hin. „Ist für dich.“ Sagte sie und Chloe riss ihr den Zettel aus der Hand, als sie die Schrift erkannte. „Das ist Rachels Handschrift.“ Murmelte sie. „Wo hast du den her?“ Max deutete als Antwort auf die Box. „Doppelter Boden.“ Erklärte sie nüchtern und mit zitternden Händen öffnete Chloe den Zettel. Ihre Augen flogen über den Zettel und Chloes Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe. Schwer Atmend setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und in ihren Augen entstanden Tränen. Vorsichtig kam Max näher. „Chloe? Alles in Ordnung?“ Fragte sie und Chloe hielt ihr den Zettel hin. „Lies.“ Sagte sie erstickt und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Mit Zitternden Fingern nahm Max den Zettel und las.   
  
_ Chloe, _   
_ wenn du das liest, hast du die Box offenbar zerstört und ich bin nicht mehr da. Es war eine schöne Zeit mit dir, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich liebe dich Chloe, werde es immer tun, aber ich habe jemand anderes kennen gelernt der mein Leben komplett verändert hat. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern als wir gemeinsam abhauen wollten? Ich habe es nie vergessen und will es noch immer. Ich war bei deinem Dealer Frank um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, was er sich bei dir mit dem H gedacht hatte und eins kam zum anderen. Ja ich habe mit ihm später geschlafen und nicht nur mit ihm. Du kennst doch Mark Jefferson, den neuen Fotografielehrer. Er ist charmant und schlau. Jedes mal wenn ich mit ihm rede, scheint er mich zu verstehen. Er will aus mir offenbar ein Fotomodel machen und ich stand schon ein paar mal Model für ihn, doch es passierte mehr. Es tut mir Leid, dass du es auf diese Art erfahren musst Chloe, doch ich muss hier weg. Ich will Los Angeles sehen und erfolgreich werden. Da wo ich hingehe, kannst du nicht mit, so Leid es mir tut. Sobald dein Entzug vorbei ist, werde ich dich verlassen. Ich lasse dir die Box mit dem Ohrring den du so liebst und dem Foto von uns da. Ich liebe dich Chloe, doch dieser Drache muss weiter ziehen. _   
_ Deine Little Miss Sunshine Rachel _   
  
Max löste ihren Blick von dem Brief und sah zu Chloe. Sie hockte vor ihr und weinte. „Rachel du Miststück.“ Fluchte Chloe leise und Max wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Es gab keine Worte die beschrieben was Chloe fühlte. Vorsichtig ging Max auf Chloe zu und setzte sich neben sie. Langsam legte sie den Arm um ihre Freundin und drückte sie an sich. Chloe durchlief ein Weinkrampf und sie flüchtete in Max Arme. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und Max ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Chloe. Sanft strich sie ihr über den Rücken und flüsterte beruhigend in ihr Ohr. „Es ist Ok Chloe, ich bin ja bei dir.“ Chloe schluchzte und drückte Max nur noch enger an sich. „Ich hab sie so geliebt Max, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr.“ Kam es erstickt von Chloe. „Bist du dir sicher dass der Brief von Rachel ist?“ Fragte Max unsicher und Chloe nickte. „Ja, es ist ihre Handschrift, kein Zweifel.“ Max Atmete schwer aus und gab Chloe einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht tun, als einfach nur Chloe zu halten. „Aber ich bleibe bei dir Chloe, bis zum Ende.“ Versprach sie ihrer Freundin, welche schluckte. „Danke.“ Murmelte sie und hob den Blick. Max erschrak. In Chloes Augen brannte ein Feuer, welches gemischt mit den Tränen einen gefährlichen Anblick bot. Max war überrascht, dass Chloe sie noch in ihre Nähe ließ ohne gleich auszurasten und alles kurz und klein zu schlagen. Vielleicht hatte sie so etwas schon geahnt, als sie das Foto von Rachel in Franks Wohnwagen fanden, doch jetzt hatte sie Gewissheit. „Was hast du jetzt vor Chloe?“ Fragte Max und Chloe sah ihr in die Augen. „Nichts. Ich werde mich jetzt zudröhnen und vergessen.“ Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Max sah ihr unschlüssig nach, dann sprang sie auf und folgte Chloe. „Chloe warte, ich komm mit.“ Rief sie hinterher und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung des Parkplatzes.   
  
_ Tag 26 Los Angeles Universität 17:00 Parkplatz _   
  
Max und Chloe verweilten den Rest des Tages auf der Ladefläche des Trucks und lagen nebeneinander. Chloe rauchte gefühlt einen Joint und Zigarette nach der anderen und auch Max nahm hin und wieder einen Zug. Sie sprachen nicht viel, sondern lagen einfach nur nebeneinander und sahen in den Himmel. Schließlich ergriff Max das Wort. Sie drehte sich so, dass sie Chloes Gesicht sehen konnte und Fragte: „Hasst du jetzt Rachel?“ Chloe blies den Rauch durch die Nase aus. Das Gras wirkte bei ihr schon längst, weshalb sie so ruhig da liegen konnte, obwohl ihre Gefühle Achterbahn fuhren. „Nein.“ Kam es nach einiger Zeit beherrscht von Chloe. „Ich kann es nicht.“ Sie drehte ebenfalls den Kopf und sah Max in die Augen. „Ich liebe sie immer noch, obwohl sie mich jetzt noch mehr verletzt hat. Ist das nicht verrückt? Bin ich verrückt?“ Verwirrt sah sie zu Max, auf eine Antwort hoffend. Max schien kurz zu überlegen, dann kam sie näher an Chloe und gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, was Chloe ein zufriedenes brummen entlockte. „Ja bist du, aber das liebe ich so an dir Punk-Ass.“ Chloe grunzte, sah wieder in den Himmel und nahm Max in den Arm. Gemeinsam lagen sie noch lange da und warteten auf den Einbruch der Nacht.


	31. Albtraum

_ Ich erhebe mich stöhnend. Um mich herum, Finsternis. Ich kann die eigene Hand nicht vor Augen sehen. In meinem Mund. Der Geschmack von Blut. Instinktiv fährt meine Hand an die Nase und über die Lippen. Keine Flüssigkeit zu spüren. Erleichtert atmete ich ein und erstarrte. Die ganze Luft um mich herum scheint zu brennen. Das kratzige Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Lunge aus. Meine Brust zieht sich zu. Ich krieg keine Luft. Böser Husten. An meiner Hand. Mehr Blut. Mein Blut? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle mich nicht verletzt oder geschwächt. Ich zwinge meinen Puls dazu sich zu beruhigen, indem ich immer wieder tief Luft hole. Die brennende Luft macht es nicht einfacher. Das ist alles nicht real. Ich schlafe und bin in einer Traumwelt. Stöhnen um mich. Die Dunkelheit klart auf. Ich stehe in Arcadia Bay auf dem Friedhof. Obwohl ich mir bewusst bin, dass ich nur träume habe ich Furcht. Blanke Furcht. Ich merke erst als meine Lunge rebelliert, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe. Hinter mir Schritte. Leise. Ich drehe mich nicht um. Ich weiß ohnehin wer es ist. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und ich erstarre. Hier stimmt was ganz und gar nicht. Ich drehe den Kopf. Hinter mir steht Kate und lächelt mich an. „Hallo Max.“ Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielt mein Gesicht. Ich weiß das alles ist nicht real und trotzdem freue ich mich Kate wieder zu sehen. Langsam drehe ich mich um, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Es muss ja nicht jeder meiner Träume ein Albtraum sein. Als ich mich umdrehe und Kates andere Gesichtshälfte sehe, mache ich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Kates komplette linke Gesichtshälfte fehlt. Der Unterkiefer hängt nur noch an ein paar Sehnen und die Augenmuskulatur liegt frei. Ich muss würgen und wende den Blick ab. Kate steht noch immer vor mir und lächelt mir ins Gesicht. Dieses freundliche Lächeln von eben ist vergangen und wurde gegen eine Fratze ausgetauscht. Erst jetzt registriere ich, Kate atmet nicht. „Du bist tot?“ Frage ich verwundert und Kate nickt mir zu. „Wir sind alle tot.“ Hinter mir, rechts, eine weitere mir vertraute Stimme. „Alyssa.“ Es ist nicht nötig sich umzudrehen. Ihre leicht nuschelnde Stimme ist unverkennbar. Sie schleicht um mich herum, besieht mich von allen Seiten und stellt sich neben Kate, den Arm um sie gelegt. Ihre linke Körperhälfte, fast komplett verbrannt, der Unterkiefer ist nicht mehr existent. Wie kann sie noch reden? Übelkeit, immer schlimmer. Ich wende mich ab und laufe in jemanden. Es fühlt sich so real an. Ich hebe den Blick. Vor mir steht Mark Jefferson und lächelt mich an. Ein grausames Lächeln. In seiner rechten Hand eine Sofortbildkamera. Sein Körper ist unversehrt, selbst sein Jackett weißt keine Blessuren auf. „Du hast eine Gabe Max.“ Sagt er und hebt die Kamera um ein Foto zu schießen. Als sein Finger auf den Auslöser drückt, entsteht nicht wie erwartet ein Klick, gefolgt von einem Blitz und schließlich das Foto. Nein, der Blitz ist grell und intensiv. Ich muss die Augen schließen. Ein Knall, Schwarzpulver, gepaart mit dem Geruch von Asche. Ich öffne die Augen und bin allein. Kate, Alyssa und Mr. Jefferson sind verschwunden. Die brennende Luft ist ebenfalls verschwunden, doch der Friedhof ist geblieben. Ebenso der Geruch von Schwarzpulver in meiner Nase. Ich stolpere zurück und stürze über etwas. Schmerz breitet sich in meinem Rücken aus. Ich richte mich auf und erstarre. Ich bin über eine Leiche gestürzt. So schnell ich kann, krabbel ich rückwärts, bis mein Rücken mit einem Baum kollidiert. Ich versuche meinen Puls zu beruhigen, ohne Erfolg. Wer ist das? Neugierig und mit pochendem Herz komme ich näher und drehe den Torso um, wenig überrascht das es sich dabei um Chloe handelt. „Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein?“ Rufe ich laut und erhalte ein Lachen als Antwort. Es scheint von überall her zu kommen, selbst der Mund von Chloe bewegt sich unentwegt. Ich versuche sie nicht weiter zu beachten und sehe mich in der Umgebung um. Die Gräber sind noch immer so wie vorher. Schmucklose Holzkreuze mit Namen versehen. Der Boden um mich herum vibriert. Die Kreuze fallen um und es scheint der Boden fällt in einen unsichtbaren Abgrund. Der Abgrund kommt immer näher. Ich mache schnell ein paar Schritte zurück, nur um in jemand reinzustolpern. Feste Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Unfähig mich zu drehen, verhalte ich mich still. „Befreie die Affen Max.“ Flüstert mir eine Stimme ohne Emotionen ins Ohr. Ich spüre wie sich ein Mund meinem Nacken nähert. Panik macht sich erneut breit. Ich stoße mich von Warren weg und stürze in die Leere. _   
_ Stille, drückende Stille, gepaart mit Dunkelheit und Leere umschließt mich. Ich schreie, kann jedoch nichts hören. Kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen. Die Dunkelheit scheint alles zu verschlucken. Ich scheine zu schweben. Ich weiß nicht wo oben und unten ist. Verzweifelt strample ich mit den Armen und Beinen. Nichts passiert. Ok, ruhig bleiben, beruhige deinen Puls. Das ist alles nicht real, du bist am träumen, weiter nichts. Wach auf, wach auf verdammt. Immer wieder schließe und öffne ich meine Augen. Mittlerweile schmerzt es. Unsanft schlage ich auf dem Boden auf. Die Dunkelheit verschwindet. Der Friedhof ist wieder so wie vorher. Niemand ist zu sehen. Keine Spur von Chloes Leiche. „Hallo Max.“ Ich erstarre. Diese Stimme, hinter mir. Meine Stimme. Ich kann mich nicht umdrehen, der Schock ist zu groß. „Du solltest atmen sonst machst du es mir zu leicht.“ Wie auf Kommando öffne ich meinen Mund. Scharfer Rauch dringt in meine Lungen ein und ich huste. Hinter mir höre ich mich lachen. Sie umrundet mich und besieht mich von allen Seiten. Vor meinem Gesicht bleibt sie stehen und sieht mich naserümpfend an. Ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen. Sie legt den Kopf schief und lächelt mich überheblich an. „Schau dich um, alles dein Werk.“ Ihre Hände machen eine ausladende Geste und die Lampen erhellen sich. Ich sehe mich um. Überall Menschen. Die Bewohner von Arcadia Bay stehen in einem weiten Kreis um uns herum und sehen uns ausdruckslos an. Maxime dreht sich mit ausgebreiteten Händen um die eigene Achse und lacht hysterisch. „Schon interessant was Liebe mit Menschen macht. Hast du keine Angst, dass Chloe dich irgendwann verlässt?“ Neugierig sieht sie mir in die Augen. Dieses intensive Blau meiner eigenen Augen bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Sie wirkt so selbstsicher und arrogant, ich hasse meinen eigenen Anblick, kann jedoch nicht wegsehen. Maxime rümpft die Nase und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein hast du nicht.“ Stellt sie offenbar überrascht fest und in ihrem Gesicht erkenne ich etwas Ratlosigkeit. Diese weicht jedoch schnell Neugier. Ich kenne mich selbst halt sehr gut. Maximes Stirn legt sich in Falten, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie nachdenkt. So langsam kommt wieder Gefühl in meinen Körper. „Was ist mit dir?“ Fragte ich so neutral wie möglich, kann jedoch nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme leicht zittert. Maxime macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Er ist nützlich.“ Erklärt sie schnell und ihr Blick wandert zu Warren. Ich beginne zu verstehen. Maxime ist nur einen Moment abgelenkt. Das reicht mir. Ein leichtes Verlagern meines Gewichts, das eine Bein leicht zurücksetzen und mit dem rechten Arm Schwung holen. Maxime dreht das Gesicht und im letzten Moment erkenne ich Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht. Meine Faust trifft mittig Maximes Gesicht und die Symbole leuchten hell auf. Funken sprühen, als ich sie beinahe berühre. Mein Arm, taub, ich kann nichts sehen. Furcht, doch ich kann jetzt nicht mehr stoppen. Maxime schreit überrascht auf. Ich habe alle Kraft in diesen Schlag gelegt. Der Widerstand kommt unerwartet. Wir beide fliegen zurück und Maxime kollidiert mit einer scheinbar unsichtbaren Wand. Ich bleibe am Boden liegen und halte meinen Arm. Schmerz breitet sich aus. Schon wieder Blutgeschmack in meinem Mund. Ich spucke aus. Der Boden färbt sich rot und ich spüre eine Wunde in meinem Mund. Jetzt ist es mein Blut. Maxime erhebt sich stöhnend. „Nicht schlecht.“ Murmelt sie und schwankt auf mich zu. Ich kann mich nicht rühren. Am Boden liegend sehe ich in ihr Gesicht, mein Gesicht und erstarre. Ihre gesamte Gesichtshälfte wurde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Der Unterkiefer hängt schlaff an ein paar Sehnen und überall ist Blut zu sehen. Ungerührt, trotz ihrer scheinbar tödlichen Verletzungen steht sie vor mir und schüttelt den Kopf. Blut spritzt, ich muss würgen was Maxime zum grinsen bringt. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Grimasse. „Das ist nur vorübergehend.“ Erklärt sie und deutet auf mich. _   
_ „Das hingegen wird bleiben.“ _   
_ „Woher weißt du das?“ _   
_ „Glaubst du etwa du bist die erste die mich so zurichtet? Ich gebe zu es war das bisher heftigste, doch es geht vorüber.“ _   
_ Sie versucht mich zu berühren, doch als ihre Finger nur noch ein paar Millimeter von meinem Körper entfernt sind, leuchten die Symbole auf und Maxime zieht ihre Hand zurück. Funken sprühen aus meiner Haut. Ich komme langsam zu mir und erhebe mich stöhnend. Die Kulisse ist unverändert. Ich beachte Maxime gar nicht mehr, sondern sehe mich um. Irgendwo muss sie eine Schwachstelle haben. Ich muss sie finden. Mein Blick wandert zu Warren, der wie eine Puppe vor mir steht. Er hat sein übliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, schaut jedoch ins Nichts. Moment, der Friedhof, der ganze Tod um mich herum. Schlagartig wird es mir bewusst. Ich bin in meinem Kopf, nicht in ihrem. Es ist also mein Traum, nicht ihrer. Sie hat keine Ahnung wie Arcadia Bay für mich aussieht, es ist alles nur in meinem Kopf. Aber der Schmerz in meinem Körper ist real. Maxime erzählt mir etwas, ich höre nicht hin, versuche zu entkommen. Ich bin in meinem Kopf, es muss also einen Ausgang oder etwas ähnliches geben. Bisher endete es immer damit, dass ich getötet werde. Ich will das nicht mehr. Es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Unschlüssig zwicke ich mir in den Arm. Schmerz, nichts passiert. Klar du doof, du hast doch schon Schmerzen, glaubst du wirklich ein leichtes zwicken in den Arm weckt dich wieder auf? Such weiter Max, irgendwo muss eine Art Ausgang sein. Vor meinem geistigen Auge entsteht, ohne das ich es will, Chloes Gesicht. Sie lächelt mich an. Es ist kein überhebliches, sondern ein liebendes Lächeln. Ich versuche es zu erreichen, doch es entfernt sich immer weiter. „Alles für mich.“ Dröhnt in meinem Kopf. So laut, dass ich mir die Ohren zuhalten muss. Es bringt nichts. Die Stimme von Chloe ist in meinem Kopf. Ich gehe vor Schmerz in die Knie. Maxime schlendert auf mich zu und hockt sich vor mich. Ihr Gesicht sieht noch immer furchtbar aus, der Abdruck meiner Faust ist noch deutlich zu sehen. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf verstummt und Maxime legt den Kopf schief. „Offenbar bist du stärker als ich angenommen habe.“ Murmelt sie und sieht mich neugierig an. „Ich bin gespannt wie viel du ertragen kannst.“ Ihre Worte versetzen mich in Panik. Ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen. Unsichtbare Fesseln umschließen meinen Körper. Mein Puls beschleunigt sich, als mir ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase steigt. Chloe steht vor mir und sieht mich kalt an. Ihr Blick, noch nie habe ich so viel Hass und Verachtung in einem einzigen Gesicht gesehen. Ich schlucke schwer. Chloe steht noch immer vor mir, ihr Blick ist unverändert kalt. „Alles für mich.“ Ihre Stimme trieft vor Verachtung und Ironie. Ich schlucke schwer, mir geht die Luft aus. Ich kann nicht atmen, Chloes Blick fesselt meinen. In ihrer Hand eine Waffe. Ich kann mir schon denken was gleich passieren wird und schließe die Augen. In ein paar Sekunden werde ich schreiend hochschnellen und von Chloe getröstet werden. Meiner Chloe. Ich höre wie der Hahn gespannt wird und einrastet. Ich traue mich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Ein Knall, der Geruch von Schießpulver, ein fallender Körper. Stille. Kein Laut ist zu hören. Meine Augen öffnen sich langsam. Ich hocke in meinem Zimmer in Los Angeles. Ist das real? Vor mir liegt Chloe auf dem Boden. Blut verteilt sich auf dem Boden. Chloes Blut. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Panik, Furcht, Entsetzen. Langsam komme ich hoch und taste nach Chloe. Sie atmet nicht. Ich drehe sie auf den Rücken und muss würgen. Ihr Gesicht, komplett zerstört. Die Kugel ist offenbar seitlich auf Höhe des linken Ohrs eingedrungen und auf der anderen Seite wieder ausgetreten. Das kann nicht real sein. Ich muss noch immer träumen. Bleib ruhig, setz dich, atme tief durch, beruhige deinen Puls. Es hilft nichts, wenn du hier hyperventilierst. Nach ein paar Minuten schlägt mein Herz wieder fast normal. Hinter mir ein klatschen. Langsam drehe ich mich um. Auf dem Schreibtischstuhl sitzt Maxime. Ihr Gesicht ist wieder vollständig hergestellt. „Bravo, du hast es überstanden.“ Ihre Stimme tropft vor Sarkasmus. Sie steht auf und besieht Chloe, welche noch immer vor mir liegt. Ihre Schritte schmatzen über den Boden, als sie durch die Blutlache geht und vor Chloe in die Hocke geht. „Du bist stärker als ich dachte.“ Lautet ihr Urteil und erneut steigt Wut in mir auf. Dieses Lächeln. Erneut hole ich aus, doch mein Handgelenk wird fest umschlossen. Erstaunt drehe ich mich um. Hinter mir, Chloe. Sie sieht mich sanft an und drückt mein Handgelenk wieder runter. „Komm her.“ Sagt Chloe und schließt mich in die Arme. Ich schluchze. Diese Wärme, Liebe. Kein Gefühl von Hass oder Intrige. Nur die Liebe zwischen Chloe und mir. Maximes Stimme wird immer leiser und Chloe sieht mir in die Augen. „Wach auf.“ spricht sie leise und unsere Lippen treffen aufeinander. Ist das eine neue Falle? Es ist mir im Moment egal. Die Umgebung verdunkelt sich. Ich habe nur noch Augen für Chloe, die Frau die ich so sehr liebe. Schwärze umgibt uns. Chloe löst ihre Lippen von meinen und sieht mich an. „Max, wach auf.“ Ich falle in die Leere. Chloe, ich liebe dich. _


	32. Tag 27

_ Tag 27 Los Angeles Schlafsaal der Mädchen 01:15 _   
  
Max riss die Augen auf. „Wach auf!“ Dieser Satz hallte noch immer in ihrem Kopf nach. „Ok Max, du weißt nicht ob du wach bist oder nicht. Denk nach, wie kriegst du es raus?“ Leise holte sie Luft und spürte wie ihr Puls sich langsam beruhigte. Da niemand hysterisch lachte, applaudierte oder der Boden unter ihr einbrach, war Max sich halbwegs sicher, dass sie wach war. Doch der Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund verwirrte sie und ihre Hand und die Symbole schmerzten. „Das meinte Maxime also mit dass es bleiben wird.“ Dachte Max und tastete vorsichtig das Bett nach ihrer Freundin ab. Der Platz neben ihr war leer und kalt. Lautlos richtete Max sich auf und sah sich in dem schwach beleuchteten Raum um. Am Fenster konnte sie eine Gestalt ausmachen. Sie saß auf dem Schreibtischstuhl und hatte die Knie angezogen. Max war sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um Chloe handelte. Regen tropfte ans Fenster und überdeckte die Geräusche, die Chloe von sich gab doch Max war sich sicher, dass sie weinte. Langsam gewöhnten sich Max Augen an das Dämmerlicht und Max konnte sehen, wie Chloes Blick abwechselnd zwischen dem Fenster und ihrer Hand wanderte. Die Box und Rachels Brief lagen vor Chloe und Max war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin das Bild von Rachel in der Hand hielt. Ein erneutes schluchzen erfüllte den Raum und Max konnte nicht länger nur da sitzen und Chloe dabei zusehen, wie sie zerbrach. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, meldete sich eine Stimme in Max inneren. „Moment, was ist wenn das eine Falle ist und du noch immer träumst?“ Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich bin wach und das ist meine Chloe die da gerade zusammenbricht.. Selbst wenn ich noch träume, ich helfe ihr, also halt die Klappe.“ Forderte sie die Stimme in ihrem inneren auf, welche tatsächlich verstummte.   
Vorsichtig schwang Max sich aus dem Bett, darauf achtend kein Geräusch zu verursachen um Chloe nicht zu erschrecken. Chloe bemerkte Max erst, als diese hinter ihr stand und ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Punkerin legte. „Hey.“ War alles was Max sagen konnte, als sie Chloe in die Augen sah. Das Blau ihrer Augen schien auch im Dunkeln zu leuchten, doch das glitzern und die rot umlaufenen Augen gefielen der Fotografin überhaupt nicht. Langsam senkte Chloe den Blick und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe.“ Entschuldigte sie sich, doch Max blockte ab. „Dich trifft keine Schuld Chloe.“ Beruhigte sie ihre Freundin und drückte ihre Schulter leicht. Max Blick wanderte über den Schreibtisch. Vor Chloe lagen: Die Box, Rachels Federohrring, ein Foto der beiden, welches Chloe kurz vorher noch umklammerte und ihr Brief an Chloe.   
Max hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht vom Fleck bewegt und ihre Hand ruhte noch immer auf Chloes Schulter, welche nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens danach griff. Erneut drehte Chloe den Kopf und sah Max ins Gesicht. „Ich hab sie so geliebt Max, so sehr dass es wehtut. Ich weiß sie ist tot und kommt nie wieder. Trotz dieses Briefs von ihr, liebe ich sie noch immer.“ Max stand hilflos da und sah in das verheulte Gesicht ihrer Freundin, die ihr gerade gestanden hatte, dass sie noch jemand anderen liebt. Gut dieser jemand war tot und trotzdem spürte Max einen Stich im Herzen. Sie hielt Chloes Hand und flüsterte ein „Ich verstehe.“ Chloe sprang vom Stuhl auf und sah wutentbrannt zu Max. „Bullshit!“ Schrie sie fast unter Tränen. „Du verstehst verdammt noch mal gar nichts Max! Du weißt nicht wie es ist, wenn dein Vater stirbt und kurz darauf deine beste Freundin einfach verschwindet und sich nie wieder meldet. Und das in einer Zeit, wo ich sie mehr gebraucht hätte als sonst. Einen Scheiß verstehst du.“ Max machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Chloe hatte sich selbst in Rage geredet und war in diesem Zustand auch für Max gefährlich. Sie löste ihren Griff um Chloes Schulter und wartete bis diese fertig war, doch Chloe dachte offenbar nicht daran sich zu beruhigen. „Dann kommt plötzlich Rachel und half mir. Sie half mir bei David und meinem Drogenproblem, sie für mich da. Sie war mein Engel und du behauptest du verstehst?“   
Chloe brach erneut in Tränen aus. Wut und Trauer beherrschten ihre Gefühlswelt und sie fiel in den Stuhl zurück. „Selbst als ich ihr die Wahrheit über ihren Vater, diesen Scheiß-Staatsanwalt erzählte, blieb sie bei mir. Und selbst jetzt verfolgt er mich noch, indem er meine Schulakte nachträglich weiterführt.“ Max blieb stumm stehen. Sie traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen oder sonst irgendwas zu tun. Chloe kippte auf dem Stuhl nach vorne und wäre fast mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte aufgeschlagen, hätte Max nicht zwei Schnelle Schritte auf sie zugemacht. Sie packte Chloe an der Schulter und hielt sie fest. Diese wehrte sich nicht, sondern hielt sich an Max Armen fest. „Tut mir leid Max.“ Versuchte sie sich kleinlaut zu entschuldigen. „Das hätte ich alles nicht sagen dürfen.“ Max strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ist schon Ok Chloe, du hast recht. Ich verstehe es nicht.“ Erklärte Max ruhig. Chloe jedoch vergrub ihr Gesicht in Max Shirt und holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid.“ Flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und Max küsste ihr sanft auf die Stirn. „Es ist Ok.“ Wiederholte sie immer wieder. Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigt Chloe sich etwas und sah Max an. „Ich hab von Rachel geträumt Max. Es war furchtbar.“ Max nickte ihrer Freundin zu. „Willst du drüber reden?“ Fragte sie vorsichtig und Chloe nickte kaum merklich. Die Braunhaarige setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog Chloe mit sich. Als sie nebeneinander saßen nahm Max Chloes Hand und drückte diese. Im Halbdunkeln des Raums konnte sie erkennen, wie schwer es für Chloe war darüber zu reden. „Chloe, wenn du nicht willst dann.....“ Chloe hob die Hand und Max verstummte. „Gib mir ein paar Sekunden.“ Sagte sie schwach und Max drückte bestätigend ihre Hand und wartete geduldig.   
  
_ Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich um. Ich lag in Rachels und meinem Geheimversteck auf dem Arcadia Bay Schrottplatz. Von meiner Matratze aus konnte ich den Eingang sehen. Rechts daneben hing die Dartscheibe, an der das Bild von David und seinem toten Kameraden hing. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und sah mich um. Auf dem Boden lagen verteilt diverse Spritzen, Pillendosen und eine Vielzahl von leeren Bierflaschen. Ich schüttelte misstrauisch den Kopf. Hier hab ich nie gespritzt. An vielen Orten aber nicht hier, in unserem Heiligtum. Ich muss träumen. Bald würde Dad kommen, etwas kluges sagen und vor meinen Augen sterben, das war ich inzwischen ja gewohnt, doch Dad kam nicht. Nichts passierte. Plötzlich stieg mir ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. Nur Rachel benutzte so ein Parfum. Ich drehte mich um und konnte Rachel direkt in die Augen sehen. „Oh Rachel!“ Rief ich und wollte sie umarmen und küssen, doch ich konnte nicht weiter auf sie zugehen. Unsichtbare Fesseln hielten mich fest und Rachel grinste mich grausam an. „Hallo Chloe, ich nehme dir dein Herz und dein Leben.“ Sagte sie düster und kam raubtierhaft auf mich zu. Ich versuchte von ihr wegzukommen, doch die Fesseln verhinderten jede Flucht. Langsam kam Rachel auf mich zu und es schien so, als würde die Umgebung mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf mich zumachte, undeutlicher und dunkler. Kurz vor meinem Gesicht blieb sie stehen und sah mich an. Blitzschnell und ohne, dass ich es verhindern konnte, zuckte ihre Hand nach vorne und durchbrach meinen Brustkorb. Ich konnte spüren wie ihre Hand sich spielend leicht in meine Haut bohrte und meine Knochen unter dem Druck splitterten. Rachels Hand fuhr durch meinen Körper und rührte in meinen Eingeweiden. Ich war nicht in der Lage den Kopf zu senken und zuzusehen, aber das was ich hörte, reichte mir. Dieses schmatzende Geräusch, gepaart mit dem Klang von berstenden Knochen. Diese Geräusche allein reichten um mich vor Schmerz aufschreien zu lassen. Kurz bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, zog Rachel ihre Hand mit einem Ruck zurück. Grinsend hielt sie ihre Beute hoch, sodass ich es sehen konnte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie mein Herz. Es schlug noch immer. Blut spritzte auf Rachels Gesicht, was sie lachend hinnahm. „Das meinte ich wörtlich.“ Sagte sie und erhöhte mit einem grausamen Grinsen auf den Lippen den Druck auf mein Herz. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch wurde es unter ihrer Hand zerquetscht und verstummte. Ich konnte mich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten und die unsichtbaren Fesseln gaben nach. Ich sank einfach zu Boden, den Tod erwartend, doch er kam nicht. Statt dessen fielen lauter Zettel aus der Dunkelheit und verteilten sich um mich herum. Ich konnte nur den Kopf leicht drehen und einige der Zettel lesen. Es waren alles Kopien des Briefes von Rachel und meine Briefe an Max. Ich brach in Tränen aus und Rachel stellte sich lachend vor mich. „Sie ist gebrochen.“ Hinter mir erklang eine weitere Stimme, die von Max. Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich Max neben Rachel und sah auf Rachels Hand, in der mein Herz lag. Neugierig kam Max näher und ging vor mir in die Hocke. „Kannst du mit einem gebrochenen Herz leben Chloe?“ Fragte sie und stand wieder auf um zu Rachel zu gehen. Ich hielt mir die offene, schmerzende Brust. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich zu fragen warum ich noch am Leben war und was das alles sollte, denn plötzlich kam Max auf Rachel zu und nahm sie in die Arme. Rachel senkte den Blick und sah Max tief in die Augen. Sie beugte sich leicht nach vorne und ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Max und Rachel küssten sich vor meinen Augen, langsam, leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Max griff sogar in Rachels Haare und zog sie somit näher zu sich. Ich konnte sehen, wie mein Herz in Rachels Hand langsam anfing zu rauchen und schließlich in Flammen stand. In meiner Brust entstand derselbe Schmerz. Ich schrie auf, doch die beiden beachteten mich nicht. Unvermindert umspielten ihre Zungen einander und schließlich standen auch sie in lodernden Flammen. Ich schrie auf, als der Boden um mich herum zu verschwinden schien. Max, Rachel und ich schienen auf einer Art Plattform zu stehen. Langsam trennten sich Rachel und Max voneinander und beide drehten den Kopf in meine Richtung. „Du kannst uns nicht beide lieben Chloe, denn dafür bist du nicht stark genug.“ Sagten beide gleichzeitig und ich stürzte ab, als die Plattform unter mir nachgab. _   
  
Ein Blitz, gefolgt von Donnergrollen durchbrach die Nacht und Max zuckte zusammen. Chloe hatte die ganze Zeit über so leise gesprochen, dass Max sich nur auf ihre Stimme konzentriert hatte. Unentwegt hatte sie die Hand ihrer Freundin gehalten und sanft über den Handrücken gestrichen. Chloe atmete hörbar aus und erneut erhellte ein Blitz das Zimmer für ein paar Sekunden. Max konnte erkennen, wie an Chloes Gesicht erneut Tränen hinab liefen. In ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie noch immer das Bild fest umschlossen. „Warum hast du das getan Max?“ Fragte Chloe leise und Max wusste keine Antwort. Sie löste ihren Griff um Chloes Hand und legte einen Arm um die Schulter der Punkerin. Erneut brach sie zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Max Schulter.   
„Sie ist gebrochen.“ Hörte Max in ihrem inneren eine Stimme nicht ohne Genugtuung. „Jetzt gehört sie ganz uns.“ Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Halt die Klappe, du bist nicht real.“ Rief sie in ihren Gedanken, doch die Stimme lachte nur. „Sie hasst Rachel, die Liebe zu ihr ist Vergangenheit. Sie gehört nur uns.“ Wiederholte die Stimme immer wieder und Max versuchte nicht zuzuhören, doch gab sie sich selbst stumm recht. „Ja, Chloe gehört nur mir, doch das tat sie schon vor dem Brief.“ Die Stimme verstummte und verschwand. Max hatte an diesem Abend schon zwei Kämpfe gegen sich selbst gewonnen und atmete zufrieden aus. Durch ihren Streit mit sich selbst hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass Chloe in ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam und Max lauschte dem ruhigen Atem ihrer Freundin. „Ich liebe dich Chloe Elizabeth Price.“ Hauchte Max und gab ihrer Freundin einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Chloe schreckte hoch. „Was?“ Fragte sie und ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Raum. „Ich sagte wir sollten besser ins Bett gehen.“ Erklärte Max ihr gähnend und Chloe nickte ihr schwach zu. Langsam erhoben sie sich und ließen sich ins Bett fallen. Chloe schmiegte sich sofort ganz eng an Max, welche ihrerseits einen Arm um ihre Freundin legte. „Danke Max.“ Flüsterte Chloe schwach und Max küsste ihr ein paar der salzigen Tränen vom Antlitz. „Ich bin hier Chloe, alles ist in Ordnung.“ Flüsterte sie leise und Chloe erzitterte, schloss die Augen und bald hörte Max den gleichmäßigen Atem von Chloe.   
Der Regen klopfte noch immer ans Fenster und Blitze erhellten das Zimmer immer wieder. Max mochte diese Art von Wetter überhaupt nicht. Es erinnerte sie immerzu schmerzhaft an den Tornado, ihren Tornado. Max zwang sich selbst dazu die Augen zu schließen und wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, rückte Max näher an ihre Freundin ran und legte eines ihrer Beine über Chloe. Als erneut ein Blitz über den Horizont zuckte, glaubte Max ein entspanntes Lächeln in Chloes Gesicht zu erkennen.   
  
_Tag 27 Los Angeles Schlafsaal der Mädchen 08:00_   
  
Sonnenstrahlen erhellten das Zimmer und kündigten einen schönen lauwarmen Herbsttag an. Als die Strahlen über das Gesicht von Chloe strichen, öffnete diese langsam die Augen. Im ersten Moment war sie überrascht dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Erleichtert stellte sie fest das Max der Grund war. Chloe hatte sich offenbar im Schlaf immer fester an Max gekuschelt und diese hatte sie fest im Griff. Langsam löste sich Chloe aus der Umklammerung. Sie wollte Max nicht wecken und stand auf. Als ihr Blick zum Spiegel ging, hätte sie ihn am liebsten kaputt geschlagen. Ihr eigener Anblick schockierte sie. Die rot umrandeten, verheulten Augen sahen sie vorwurfsvoll an und ihr ganzes Gesicht wirkte eingefallen. „Ich sehe so  aus wie ich mich fühle.“ Bemerkte Chloe nüchtern und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen. Ein kalter Schlag Wasser ins Gesicht würde ihr sicher gut tun.   
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, öffnete Max die Augen. Ihr Arm schmerzte, Chloe muss den Rest der Nacht drauf gelegen haben. Vorsichtig stemmte sie sich hoch und ihr Blick wanderte zum Schreibtisch. Dort lagen noch immer die Box samt Inhalt verteilt. Schnell griff Max sich alles und verstaute es in einer der Schubladen. Heftiges schlagen an der Tür ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Oh Chloe, hast du etwa den Schlüssel vergessen?“ Fragte Max leise und riss die Tür auf. „Was zum....?“ Hannah machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück, als Max die Tür schwungvoll öffnete. „Ups, entschuldige Hannah.“ Sagte Max kleinlaut und ihr Kopf wurde rot, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie wenig sie am Körper trug. Hannah erholte sich von dem Schock und fing an zu grinsen, als sie Max hochroten Kopf sah. „Keine Sorge Max, du gehörst deiner Chloe. Die würde mich umbringen.“ Erklärte sie Max augenzwinkernd, was die junge Fotografin zum Lachen brachte. „Was willst du?“ Fragte Max neugierig und Hannah zeigte auf Max. „Du ziehst dir erst mal was an, dann gehen wir frühstücken. Ich hab immer noch einen Kater.“ Überrascht sah Max sie an. „Wie lange ging die Party denn noch?“ Hannah gluckste. „Die war gestern morgen zu Ende, aber ich und ein paar andere haben es auf einige Zimmer verlegt.“ Sie grinste breit, hielt sich aber plötzlich den Kopf. „Zieh dir schnell was an Max, ich muss was essen.“ Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür und hockte sich gegenüber an die Wand. Max grinste. Hannah war ein netter Mensch und ihr sympathisch. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie ihr Magen rumorte. „Ja, essen wäre gut.“ Stellte sie fest und kritzelte schnell eine Nachricht für Chloe, bevor sie sich anzog und mit Hannah in Richtung Kantine schlenderte.   
  
_ 10 Minuten später Schlafsaal der Mädchen _   
  
Erfrischt, aber nicht unbedingt besser gelaunt, verließ Chloe die Duschen. Als sie in ihr Zimmer kam, musste sie feststellen, dass sie allein war. „Max?“ Fragte sie überflüssigerweise. Immerhin konnte sich Max nirgends in diesem Raum Verstecken. Da entdeckte sie eine Nachricht von Max, welche auf ihr Handy gepinnt war.   
  
Bin mit Hannah in der Kantine frühstücken. Komm doch auch   
  
  
Chloe grinste. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht.“ Murmelte die Blauhaarige und zerknüllte den Zettel. Sie zog sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf die weißen Wände. „Noch länger halte ich es hier nicht mehr aus.“ Dachte sie und griff nach ihrem Edding. Kurzerhand stieg sie auf das Sofa und malte ein großes Anarcho-A über selbiges. Zufrieden machte sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. „Besser.“ Lautete das Urteil und ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum. „Essen muss warten, Zeit für etwas Kunst.“ Sagte sie zu sich selbst und begann durch das Zimmer zu tanzen. Jede Wand wurde zum Opfer ihres Eddings und schon bald standen an jeder Wand Sprüche, Symbole und willkürlich von ihr erdachte Muster. Zufrieden drehte sie sich im Kreis, ließ ihren Stift verschwinden und Verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Kantine.   
  
_ 15 Minuten später Kantine _   
  
Max saß zusammen mit Hannah an einem Tisch und schaufelte das vor ihr liegende Rührei in sich rein. „Kiffen macht hungrig.“ Stellte sie stumm fest und sah zu wie Hannah lustlos in ihrem Essen herumstocherte und sich immer wieder an den Kopf fasste. Als sie Max fragendes Gesicht sah, winkte sie ab. „Es geht schon, ist nicht das erste mal.“ Erklärte sie und Max nickte. „Du und Chloe hättet auch mitmachen können.“ Sagte sie und Max erkannte eine Spur von Enttäuschung in der Stimme. Sie legte ihr Besteck zur Seite und sah Hannah an. „Ich war offenbar schon nach zwei Stunden so besoffen, dass mir ein paar Stunden des Abends fehlen.“ Rechtfertigte Max sich und machte sich wieder über ihr Essen her.   
„Morgen ihr zwei.“ Flötete eine für Max Meinung viel zu gut gelaunte Chloe plötzlich hinter ihnen. Hannah hob zur Begrüßung die Gabel und Max drehte sich misstrauisch um. „Was?“ Fragte Chloe als sie Max Gesicht sah und setzte sich neben sie. „Dir geht’s offenbar besser.“ Stellte Max fest und schlagartig verschwand die gute Laune aus Chloes Gesicht. „Etwas.“ Murmelte sie und begann schweigend zu essen. Max drehte den Kopf leicht und flüsterte ein „Tut mir leid.“ in ihr Ohr. Chloe grunzte zustimmend und Hannah stand schnell auf. „Ich lasse euch besser mal allein.“ Sagte sie schnell und verschwand immer noch etwas schwankend und stöhnend in der Menge. Verwirrt sah Chloe ihr nach und blickte fragend zu Max. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte ein „Längere Party.“   
Als sie fertig mit frühstücken waren, machte Chloe Anstalten auf das Zimmer zu verschwinden, doch Max hielt ihre Hand fest. Überrascht sah Chloe zu ihrer Freundin. „Was hast du vor Max?“ Fragte Chloe neugierig und Max hielt ihr als Antwort den Autoschlüssel unter die Nase. „Wir beide machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug.“ Erklärte Max ihr und Chloe sah sie perplex an.   
„Und wohin?“   
„Das wirst du früh genug sehen.“ Versprach Max und gab ihrer Freundin einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung des Parkplatzes, wobei Max Hand immer wieder in Chloes hinterer Hosentasche verschwand. „Suchst du was?“ Fragte Chloe nach kurzer Zeit und Max grinste sie an. „Ich hab es schon gefunden.“ Antwortete diese und zwickte Chloe in den Hintern.


	33. Tag 27 'Splish splash'

_Tag 27 Großraum Los Angeles 10:00_  
  
Chloe wippte ungeduldig mit den Knien auf und ab. Sie hasste es im Unklaren zu sein und noch mehr hasste sie Überraschungen. „Obwohl,“ überlegte sie grinsend und sah zu Max. „ihre Überraschungen waren bisher nicht schlecht, fast alle.“ Max saß hinter dem Steuer des Trucks und lenkte ihn geschickt aus der Stadt hinaus. Nach ca. 30 Minuten Fahrt, in der Chloe nichts unversucht ließ um aus ihrer Freundin herauszubekommen was der Plan war, hielt Max schließlich auf einem Parkplatz an. Chloe sah aus der Windschutzscheibe und konnte einen fast leeren Strand und dahinter das Meer und eine Bucht mit Steg sehen. „Schön nicht?“ Fragte Max gedankenverloren und blickte auf die Brandung und den blauen Himmel. Das Unwetter hatte sich über Nacht verzogen und ihnen einen schönen, selbst für diese Gegend warmen Tag beschert. „Ja.“ Gab Chloe nach kurzem Überlegen zu. „Gut.“ Max sprang förmlich aus dem Auto und zog Chloe mit sich, welche ihr ohne Widerstand folgte. Die Neugier hatte über die Vorsicht gesiegt. Max griff mit ihrer freien Hand auf die Ladefläche und zog einen Rucksack hervor, den sie sich über die Schulter warf. „Wir sind also den ganzen Weg gefahren, nur um das Meer zu sehen?“ Fragte Chloe misstrauisch und sah sich um. „Versteh mich nicht falsch Max, es ist schön hier, aber was hast du vor?“ Ertappt sah Max sich um, Schweigsam ging sie auf eine freie Fläche und ging mitten über die Wiese. Chloe folgte ihr, wobei sie merkte wie Max die ganze Zeit nervös mit ihrer Hand über und in ihre Hosentasche fuhr.  
Auf einer leichten Erhöhung breitete Max die mitgebrachte Decke aus und setzte sich so, dass sie das Meer sehen konnte. Chloe kam langsam näher und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. Schweigend saßen sie da und sahen der Brandung zu, wie sie immer wieder auf den Strand zusteuerte. Im Hintergrund der blaue Himmel und die Sonne. Max seufzte, als Chloe sich drehte und ihren Kopf in Max Schoß legte. „Woran erinnert dich das Max?“ Fragte Chloe nach einiger Zeit und Max musste nicht lange überlegen. „Seattle.“ Sagte sie und Chloe nickte. „Richtig, nur zwei Sachen fehlen: Ein Bier für Chloe und eine Nervensäge.“ Max beugte sich zum Rucksack und Chloe hörte Glas klimpern. „Um ehrlich zu sein fehlt nur die Nervensäge.“ Sagte sie grinsend und hielt ihrer Freundin eine kalte Flasche an die Wange. Chloe griff danach und richtete sich auf. „Du denkst an alles.“ Sagte sie und gab Max einen Kuss auf die Wange, bemerkte aber, dass sie zögerte. Misstrauisch legte Chloe das Bier weg und setzte sich gegenüber von Max hin, ihre Hand strich über Max Gesicht. „Max was ist los mit dir?“ Fragte die Blauhaarige besorgt und Max wendete den Blick ab. Sie schien sich zu sammeln und holte tief Luft.  
„Chloe ich liebe dich.“ Sagte sie ernst und Chloe legte den Kopf schief. „Deswegen bist du so nervös?“ Fragte diese verwundert, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf und kramte in ihrer Tasche. Als die Hand wieder hervorkam, hielt Max diese fest geschlossen und sah Chloe ernst an. „Nein, ich will weiter gehen.“ Max klang so überzeugt, dass Chloe hörbar schlucken musste. „Was meinst du Max?“ Fragte sie sich selbst, da es im Moment wohl besser war Max nicht zu unterbrechen. Chloe konnte sehen wie sehr sie mit sich kämpfte, oder mit ihren Gefühlen. So langsam wurde Max Chloe unheimlich und ihre Hand fuhr unter das Kinn von Max und zwang sie somit sie anzusehen. „Was meinst du damit Max?“ Fragte sie vorsichtig und konnte erkennen wie über Max Wange eine Träne lief. „Rede mit mir Hella, was meinst du mit weiter gehen?“ Max atmete tief ein und öffnete ihre Hand.  
In jener Hand lagen zwei Ringe aus Gold, jedenfalls glaubte Chloe das es Gold war. Perplex starrte sie abwechselnd auf Max Hand und in ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß es ist in den Staaten nicht legal, doch das ist mir egal. Ich liebe dich Chloe, willst du meine Frau werden?“ Fragte Max fest entschlossen und Chloe wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Sag einfach ja verdammt, das ist die Frau die du liebst, schon die ganze Zeit.“ Hörte Chloe in ihrem Innern eine Stimme, welcher sie ohne zu zögern recht gab. Sie nickte und hielt Max offene Hand fest. „Klar will ich.“ Sagte sie ergriffen und Max fiel ihr sofort um den Hals und fing an zu schluchzen. „Das war schwerer als ich dachte.“ Schniefte sie und Chloe strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Langsam löste sich Max von ihrer Freundin und hielt ihr den größeren der beiden Ringe hin. „Der ist für dich, mein Name ist eingraviert.“ Erklärte Max und Chloe setzte sich ohne lange zu warten den Ring an einen ihrer Finger, während Max sich ihren auf eine Kette fädelte und sich um den Hals hing. Als sie Chloes verwunderten Blick sah, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und meinte. „Ringe stehen mir nicht.“ Chloe lachte und Max fiel nach kurzem Zögern mit ein. Max griff nach ihrer Kamera und setzte sich neben Chloe. „Lächeln Chloe.“ Forderte Max ihre Freundin/Frau auf und kurz darauf hörte Chloe das vertraute Klicken der Kamera, gefolgt vom Surren des Druckers. Zufrieden griff Chloe nach dem Foto und betrachtete es. „Das nehm ich.“ Stellte sie klar und das Foto verschwand in ihrer Hosentasche. Plötzlich sprang Max regelrecht auf Chloe zu und warf diese um. Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Angriff, lachte Chloe auf und gab ihrer Freundin/Frau einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Max erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit und bat mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass, welchen Chloe ihr nur zu gern gewährte. Eng umschlungen lagen die beiden auf der Decke und beachteten ihre Umgebung nicht mehr. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sich beide nur widerwillig voneinander und Max legte sich neben Chloe. Gemeinsam sahen sie in den blauen Himmel und Max Finger verschränkten sich in Chloes. „Max?“ Fragte Chloe nach einiger Zeit und bekam ein brummen. „Wie lange hast du die Ringe schon?“ Fragte sie vorsichtig und Max musste nicht lange überlegen. „Seit Seattle.“  
„Hmm.“ Machte Chloe und drehte den Kopf. „Aber du hast mich nicht hier her gebracht, nur um mir einen Antrag zu machen.“ Stellte Chloe fest und Max schüttelte den Kopf und ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Splish splash?“ Fragte sie und Chloe musste lachen. „Max du bist einfach....“  
„Verrückt?“  
„Das auch, aber vor allem,“ Chloe drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Max ins Gesicht. „unglaublich.“ Max gluckste zufrieden und griff in den Rucksack. „Hier für dich.“ Sagte sie und warf Chloe einen Bikini zu. Diese machte große Augen, sagte jedoch nichts, was Max nur noch mehr zum grinsen brachte. „was ist los Punk-Ass?“ Zog sie die Punkerin auf. „Zu viel Haut?“ Und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Genau richtig.“ Meinte sie und beide mussten lachen. Chloe machte sich daran sich umzuziehen und auch Max zog sich einen Bikini an. Ihrer war in einem schwachen rosa gehalten, während Chloes in einem leuchtenden Blau gefärbt war. Zufrieden sah Chloe in Max Richtung, als sie sich gerade umzog. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich über die Lippen leckte und einen Schritt auf ihre jetzt Frau zumachte. Max nahm eine Bewegung hinter ihr wahr, drehte sich jedoch nicht um, sondern zog sich weiter an. Chloe umarmte sie von hinten und küsste ihr in den Nacken. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Max Körper, was Chloe grinsend bemerkte und die Konturen des von ihr erzeugten Abdrucks mit dem Finger nach fuhr. Langsam ließ Chloe ihre Hand von Max Schulter zu ihrem Hals fahren und ihrer beider Ringe trafen klirrend aufeinander. „Ich liebe die Max Caulfield.“ Hauchte sie in Max Ohr und Max lehnte sich zurück, wissend, dass Chloe sie halten würde. Die letzte Hürde hatte sie genommen. Sie vertraute Chloe blind. „Ich liebe dich Chloe Elizabeth Price.“ Flüsterte sie und ließ sich von ihrer Chloe auf die Wange küssen. Langsam und nur widerwillig lösten sich beide voneinander und Max griff nach Chloes Hand. „Komm mit.“ Forderte sie Chloe auf und gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Steg zu, der sie ca. 50 Meter auf das Wasser in der kleinen Bucht führte. Hier war das Wasser tiefer und die Strömung ruhiger. Als sie das Ende des Stegs erreichten, blieb Max stehen und drehte sich nach Chloe um. Diese hob eine Augenbraue. „Was is....“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Max gab ihr einen Stoß und Chloe fiel schreiend ins kühle Nass. Prustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche. „Das wirst du mir büßen Hippie.“ Versprach sie düster und Max grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Ich komme.“ Rief sie, nahm Anlauf und sprang ebenfalls ins Wasser, jedoch nicht ohne Chloe erneut nass zu spritzen.  
Max blieb lange unter Wasser und versuchte unter Chloe wegzutauchen, welche noch immer auf Max Eintauchstelle starrte. Mit einem Sprung durchbrach Max die Wasseroberfläche und drückte Chloe an den Schultern unter die Wasseroberfläche. Überrascht von Max konnte sie den Mund nicht schließen, geschweige denn Luft holen und Panik entstand. Aber nur kurz, denn sie wusste dass Max sie bald wieder loslassen würde. Und so kam es auch. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden ließ Max Chloes Arme los und sie kam prustend an die Oberfläche. „Du bist tot Caulfield, oder sollte ich besser sagen Pricefield?“ Max grinste. „Pricefield hmm? Warum nicht.“ Sagte sie, was Chloe jedoch nicht davon abhielt sich an ihr zu rächen. Da Max jedoch damit gerechnet hatte, holte sie vorher tief Luft und tauchte von selbst unter. Chloe schnaubte. „Menno, das ist nicht fair.“ Nörgelte sie gespielt gekränkt und legte sich auf den Rücken um sich treiben zu lassen. Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als Max zwischen ihren Beinen auftauchte. „Na genug?“ Fragte diese und legte ihr Kinn auf Chloes Bauch. Die Blauhaarige nickte und schloss die Augen. „Was hast du vor Max?“ Fragte Chloe neugierig als sie spürte, dass Max sich an ihrem Panty zu schaffen machte. „Hmmm?“ Fragte Max und zog das Unterteil leicht nach unten, was Chloe zum grinsen brachte. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer ruhig liegen zu bleiben, aber sobald sie ihre Arme oder Beine verlagerte, würde sie untergehen. Zwar konnte sie gut schwimmen, genoss aber Max Berührungen. Langsam drang Max mit gleich zwei Fingern in sie ein und Chloe zog überrascht die Beine an und ging unter. Max lachte laut auf, als Chloe prustend vor ihr auftauchte und sie anfunkelte. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht.“ Stellte sie fest und Max nickte grinsend. „Na warte, dich krieg ich Hippie.“ Versprach sie und schwamm auf Max zu. „Wir werden sehen Dumbass.“ Stichelte Max und schwamm vor Chloe davon. Diese musste bald einsehen, dass ihre Freundin/Frau, sie musste sich bald daran gewöhnen, doch besser in Form war, als sie dachte. „Verflucht seid ihr, ihr Zigaretten.“ Fluchte sie lautlos und gab die Verfolgung auf. „Stopp Max, Waffenstillstand?“ Fragte sie und Max drehte sich grinsend um. „Einverstanden.“ Nickte sie und schwamm auf den Steg zu. Auch Chloe kam zurück und zog sich ächzend aufs Trockene. Erschöpft blieb sie neben Max liegen, welche ihr Unterteil grinsend in der Hand hielt. Chloe hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Max es ihr komplett ausgezogen hatte und grinste sie dreckig an. „Luder.“ Flüsterte sie und griff nach dem Kleidungsstück und zog sich an. „Hast du auch an Handtücher gedacht?“ Fragte Chloe und Max nickte. „Sicher.“ Bestätigte sie und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Truck. Handtücher waren nicht wirklich nötig, da der Wind ihre Haut und Klamotten trocknete.  
  
Sie hatten den Truck fast erreicht, als Chloe bemerkte, dass Max langsamer ging und anfing zu torkeln. „Max was ist mit dir los?“ Fragte Chloe erschrocken und lief zu ihr zurück. „Chloe ich fühl mich nicht gut.“ War alles was Max sagen konnte, dann fiel sie einfach in sich zusammen. Chloe konnte sie nicht auffangen, dafür war sie zu weit weg. Unsanft schlug Max auf den Sand auf und blieb liegen. „Max?“ Rief Chloe geschockt und rannte so schnell sie konnte auf ihre Freundin/Frau zu. Vorsichtig hob sie Max Kopf an und tastete instinktiv nach ihrem Puls. „Schwach aber vorhanden.“ Stellte sie fest, erbleichte jedoch, als sie Max Körper genauer besah. Aus jeder ihrer Poren schien Blut zu laufen. Sogar aus ihren Augenhöhlen floss der rote Lebenssaft. „Max was ist mit dir?“ Rief sie verzweifelt und wuchtete Max auf die Schulter und lief auf den Truck zu. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich zu einem Arzt, das war kein üblicher Ohnmachtsanfall wie damals beim Leuchtturm. Chloe machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihre Frau. „Verdammt Chloe denk nach. Du hast hier doch schon mal ein Krankenhaus gesehen.“ Und tatsächlich erinnerte sich Chloe an ein Großes weißes Gebäude, auf dem ein rotes Kreuz prangte. „Keine Sorge Max, es wird alles wieder gut.“ Flüsterte sie leise, startete den Motor und heizte vom Parkplatz in Richtung Stadt.


	34. Tag 27 'Krankenhaus'

_ Tag 27 Los Angeles Krankenhaus 14:00 _   
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen brachte Chloe ihren Truck direkt vor dem Eingang der Notaufnahme zum stehen. Ein Meter weiter und sie wäre durch die Wand gebrochen. Die Frau, welche am Eingang stand machte einen Satz zurück und sah alarmiert zu dem Wagen. Chloe riss die Tür auf und sah sie an. „Wir brauchen Hilfe, schnell!“ Schrie sie geradezu und die Frau nickte und drückte einen Knopf. Chloe warf sich die immer noch bewusstlose Max über die Schulter und trug sie auf die Tür zu. Der Sitz war mittlerweile von Max Blut getränkt, doch das interessierte Chloe im Moment nicht. Die Sorge um Max verlieh ihr übermenschliche Kräfte, mit deren Hilfe es Chloe gelang Max aus dem Wagen und in Richtung der Glastür zu tragen. Durch die große Glastür kamen zwei Sanitäter gelaufen und nahmen Chloe ihre Last ohne ein weiteres Wort ab. Sanft legten sie Max auf die mitgebrachte Trage und ein Mann im weißen Kittel kam ebenfalls hinzu. „Was haben wir hier?“ Fragte er interessiert und sah Max genau an, die schwer atmende Chloe nicht beachtend. „Hoher Blutverlust, ich habe kaum einen Puls.“ Stellte der Sanitäter fest und der Mann im Kittel nickte. „Sofort in Zimmer 14, Bluttransfusion vorbereiten.“ Erteilte er schnell und ruhig Anweisungen und die beiden setzten sich sofort in Bewegung. Chloe stand die ganze Zeit bei Max und beäugte die Szenerie kritisch. Sie wusste genau sie könne nichts unternehmen um Max zu helfen und dieser Zustand machte sie fertig. Weder der Arzt, noch die Sanitäter beachteten sie und ließen Chloe einfach stehen. „Nein, ich komme mit.“ Entschied die Blauhaarige und machte Anstalten dem Trio zu folgen, doch die Empfangsdame stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Was haben sie vor?“ Fragte sie selbstsicher und sah Chloe misstrauisch an. Sie trug noch immer ihren Bikini und die Haare hingen nass herunter. Chloes Augen waren rot und sie war ganz aufgewühlt. „Ich will bei ihr bleiben.“ Erklärte sie schwach, doch die Dame schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist leider nicht möglich Miss. Der Arzt weiß was er tut.“ Erklärte sie und legte einen Arm um Chloe. Sie war es gewöhnt mit solchen Situationen umzugehen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Chloe. Klar war das nicht ihr erster Aufenthalt in der Notaufnahme, aber meistens war sie die Patientin gewesen. „Ich werde jetzt zu Max gehen und Sie können mich nicht daran hindern.“ Funkelte Chloe die Dame an, welche jedoch in keinster Weise eingeschüchtert wirkte, obwohl in Chloes Augen ein Feuer zu brennen schien.   
Da war es wieder in ihr, diese Wut auf alles und jeden. Die Umgebung wurde in tiefes Rot getaucht und ihre Hände bildeten Fäuste, was der Empfangsdame nicht verborgen blieb. Trotzdem machte sie nicht Platz, sondern legte ihr sogar noch eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie können im Moment nichts für sie tun, Sie würden nur im Weg stehen. Verstehen sie mich?“ Fragte sie mit einer beruhigenden Stimmlage, was bei der wütenden Chloe jedoch nicht zu klappen schien. In ihrem innersten wusste Chloe, dass die Frau recht hatte, doch ihr rationales Denken war abgeschaltet. Die Sorge um Max machte sie unvorsichtig, gewalt- und risikobereit. Unsanft schubste sie die Dame auf Seite und lief in die Richtung, in die die drei mit Max verschwunden waren. Doch weit kam sie nicht als sich plötzlich zwei breitschultrige Männer, zusätzlich etwa eineinhalb Köpfe größer als sie, sich ihr in den Weg stellten. Chloe nahm Anlauf und wollte durch die Mitte brechen, wozu sie den Kopf leicht senkte.   
Sie stürmte mit einem wütenden Schrei auf die beiden zu und packte den ersten an den Schultern und warf ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Der andere hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren und Chloe trat ihm so fest sie konnte, ins Gemächt. Aufstöhnend ging dieser auf die Knie und war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Chloe fasste seinen Kopf fest mit beiden Händen und ließ ihn gegen ihr Knie donnern. Der erste kam wieder hoch und packte Chloe an den Schultern. Chloe jedoch drehte sich geschickt einmal um 180° und schlug ihm mit der Faust so fest sie konnte gegen den Unterkiefer, was ein lautes Knacken, gefolgt von einem stöhnen verursachte.   
Ja genau so würde sie es machen. Chloe nahm Anlauf, kam jedoch nicht dazu ihren erdachten Plan durchzuführen. Die beiden waren schneller und hielten sie einfach fest. Chloe zappelte und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch die Griffe der beiden Sanitäter war eisern. „Sie beruhigen sich jetzt Miss, sonst werden wir das übernehmen.“ Drohte einer der beiden und augenblicklich verschwand Chloes Widerstand. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete. Beruhigungsmittel, Drogen. Schoss es ihr, trotz ihres aufgewühlten Zustands durch den Kopf. Nein, so weit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen.  Dann könnte sie Max noch weniger helfen. Alle Kraft wich aus Chloes Körper und sie klappte einfach in den Armen der beiden zusammen. „Warum nicht gleich so.“ Grunzte einer der beiden und trug sie in Richtung der bereitgestellten Stühle, wo Chloe sich tatsächlich niederließ. Dort blieb sie einfach sitzen, unfähig zu denken oder ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Alle ihre Gedanken kreisten um Max, welche in einem der Zimmer lag und Chloe nicht wusste, was mit ihr los war. Nach einiger Zeit spürte Chloe eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah auf. Vor ihr stand einer der Sanitäter und hielt ihr eine Tasche vors Gesicht. „Wir haben ihren Wagen weg gefahren und dabei das gefunden.“ Er legte die Tasche neben sie. „Sie sollten sich etwas anderes anziehen, Sie zittern.“ Mechanisch griff Chloe nach der Tasche und öffnete sie. Es waren einige ihrer Klamotten und auch einige von Max, was Chloe zum schluchzen brachte. Die Sorge um ihre Freundin/Frau war wieder präsent. Sie zog sich tatsächlich um, ihre Umgebung nicht beachtend. Viel zu spät bemerkte sie, dass sie Max zerrissene Hose und eines ihrer Shirts trug. Max Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und brachte sie erneut zum schluchzen. Die Blauhaarige sackte einfach neben dem Stuhl zusammen. Sie saß einfach da und wartete auf eine Nachricht aus Zimmer 14. Chloe verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, saß einfach nur da, den Blick starr auf das Zimmer mit der 14 gerichtet, doch niemand kam um ihr etwas über Max Zustand zu berichten. Aufgewühlt stand sie auf und lief vor dem Eingang auf und ab. Draußen verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und Straßenlaternen beleuchteten die Umgebung. Sie bemerkte die besorgten Blicke der Empfangsdame nicht und bemerkte auch nicht, dass diese Aufstand und auf sie zukam. „Sie sollten sich etwas beruhigen.“ Merkte sie an und legte ihr erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter. Chloe zuckte erschrocken zurück und schlug die Hand weg. „Ausruhen!“ Fauchte sie die Dame an. „Meine Freundin ist da drin und ich weiß nicht wie es ihr geht oder was mit ihr los ist!“ Ihre Stimme nahm einen gefährlich lauten Ton an und ihre Gegenüber machte einen Schritt zurück. Chloe ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen und spürte, wie ihre Augen zufielen. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte und der Schlaf kannte keine Gnade. Chloe spürte wie ihr Puls sich beruhigte und sie fiel in die Dunkelheit.   
  
„Chloe?“ Ich machte die Augen auf. Grelles Licht blendete mich und ich musste den Kopf drehen. Da lag sie, den Kopf auf ihren wunderschönen, tätowierten Arm gelegt und sah mich strahlend an. Die Sonne hinter ihr schien um ihren Kopf herum zu leuchten und dazu noch ihr bezauberndes lächeln. „Max?“ Fragte ich perplex und meine Gegenüber nickte grinsend. „Klar wer denn sonst Dumbass.“ Ich hob eine Hand und fuhr ihr über das Gesicht, was sie mit einem grinsen hinnahm. „Max ich liebe dich.“ Flüsterte ich kaum hörbar und Max nickte mir zu. „Ich weiß.“ War alles was sie sagte und erhob sich. Ich kam ebenfalls hoch und sah mich um. Ich lag auf meinem Bett in Arcadia Bay. Jetzt war ich mir sicher. Ich musste träumen. Aber Max saß vor mir und sah mich mit ihrem warmen lächeln an. Warum konnte ich mich dem Traum nicht hingeben? Alles war offenbar in Ordnung. Arcadia Bay stand noch und Max war bei mir, gesund und munter. Und trotzdem, es fühlte sich falsch an. Max kam näher gekrochen und strich mit ihrer Hand über meine Wange. Hella, ich konnte sie sogar riechen. Alles war so intensiv, so real und doch nur ein Traum. Dream-Max bemerkte offenbar meine Zweifel und kam mit ihren Lippen näher an meine. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, stöhnte ich auf. Sie schmeckten sogar nach ihr. War das alles doch kein Traum?   
Doch, das alles war nicht real, so gern ich es auch wollte. Ich musste im Krankenhaus eingeschlafen sein und träumen, ganz sicher. Max saß mir gegenüber und sah mich verständnislos an. „Chloe, was ist?“ Fragte sie und unsere Lippen trafen sich erneut. Wunderschön, stellte ich fest. Wunderschön, aber eine Illusion. Mein Gehirn gaukelte mir etwas vor, was nicht sein konnte. Ich musste aufwachen, so gern ich auch hier bleiben würde, aber es war falsch. Verdammt Chloe wach auf, öffne verdammt noch mal die Augen. Max liegt im Krankenhaus und du musst bei ihr sein, nicht mit der Max, welche in deinem Kopf herumspukt. Wach auf. Plötzlich schien der Boden um mich herum zu vibrieren und ich fiel aus dem Bett auf den Boden zu. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, doch kurz bevor ich aufschlug, wurde es schwarz um mich.   
  
Keuchend riss Chloe die Augen auf. „Ein Traum, nur ein Traum.“ Stellte sie fest und sah sich um. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl in der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses. Vor ihr stand ein alter Mann mit einem weißen, offenen Kittel und Nickelbrille. Freundlich sah er auf Chloe hinab. „Sie sind die Begleitung der Patientin auf Zimmer 14?“ Fragte er freundlich und Chloe sprang förmlich vom Stuhl auf. „Was ist mit Max?“ Fragte sie besorgt und griff nach den Schultern des Arztes. Nachdenklich sah er sie an. „Sind sie ein Familienmitglied der Patientin?“ Fragte er nur und Chloe sah an ihm vorbei, auf die Tür auf der eine große 14 stand. „Hallo Miss, hören sie mich?“ Fragte er und schnippte mit den Fingern vor Chloes Augen. „Was?“ Fragte sie abwesend und versuchte sich auf den Mann vor ihr zu konzentrieren. „Ob sie ein Familienmitglied sind.“ Wiederholte er geduldig und Chloe hob einfach nur die Hand an welcher der goldene Ring steckte. „So etwas in der Art.“ Sagte sie nur und der Arzt nickte. Er deutete Chloe an sich zu setzen und nahm ebenfalls Platz. Erst jetzt bemerkte Chloe, dass an seinem Kittel etwas Blut haftete und ihr wurde schlecht. Es war nicht das erste mal dass sie Blut sah, aber erst wurde durch ihre Schuld Rachel verletzt und nun lag auch Max im Krankenhaus. Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie wieder in die Realität zurückfinden. „Sagen sie mir was mit Max ist.“ Verlangte sie und der Arzt, Dr. Schneider wie sie las, nahm seine Brille ab und sah Chloe ins Gesicht.   
„Ihre Freundin...“   
„Frau.“ Korrigierte Chloe ungehalten und Dr. Schneider nickte nur.   
„Verzeihung, ihre Frau blutet stark aus allen Poren und den Augen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Wir können die Blutung nicht stoppen und setzen Blutkonserven ein. Ihre Frau hat zu ihrem Glück eine häufige Blutgruppe, aber wir haben zur Sicherheit mehr aus den umliegenden Krankenhäusern geordert. Seien Sie versichert Miss...“   
„Price.“   
„Miss Price, wir tun alles um das Leben von Max zu retten.“   
Chloe sackte in sich zusammen, sah aber weiter den Arzt an. „Das ist nicht alles.“ Sagte sie schwach und Dr. Schneider nickte. „Leider nicht. Ihr Puls ist sehr schwach. Zuerst dachten wir es läge am Blutverlust, aber selbst jetzt ist ihr Puls schwach. Es tut mir leid dass ich keine guten Nachrichten für sie habe.“ Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, doch Chloe hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Doc, kann ich zu ihr?“ Fragte sie und der Arzt nickte sofort. „Aber selbstverständlich Miss Price, bevor Sie noch die Einrichtung demolieren.“ Mit diesen Worten befreite er sich aus Chloes Griff und verabschiedete sich für den Moment. Chloe stand ebenfalls auf und torkelte auf die Tür mit der 14 zu. Alle ihre Gedanken kreisten um Max. „Was ist mit ihr? Warum kann der Doc nichts machen? Was kann ich machen?“ Diese Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Klinke nach unten drückte.   
Als sie den Raum betrat, hielt sie die Luft an. Da lag sie, Max, ihre Max, mit Schläuchen im Mund, Nase und Kanülen überall im Körper. Sie lag in einer Art Wanne und überall an ihrem Körper lief ein wenig Blut hinab. Es war schon etwas weniger als auf der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus, dennoch brach Chloe fast zusammen, als sie Max so da liegen sah. „Oh nein,nein, nein Max was ist den nur mit dir?“ Fragte sie verzweifelt und hoffte auf eine Antwort, welche nicht kam. Leise öffnete sich die Tür hinter Chloe und Dr. Schneider stellte sich neben sie. „Ich weiß es muss schwer für sie sein Miss Price, aber hier können sie nichts tun.“ Erklärte er, doch Chloe blockte ab. „Ich bleibe bei Max.“ Stellte sie klar, den Blick nicht von ihrer Freundin/Frau abgewandt. Dr. Schneider seufzte nur und sah sich die piependen Geräte genauer an. Plötzlich begannen einige der Geräte an wie wild zu piepen und Chloe machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück. „Max?“ Fragte sie flüsternd und der Arzt drückte schnell ein paar Knöpfe, fasste Max Arm und nur ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die beiden Sanitäter kamen in den Raum gelaufen. „Ich brauche Epinephrin 0,5 mL schnell und raus mit ihr!“ Rief er und sofort lief einer der Sanitäter zu einer Schublade und gab dem Arzt die Spritze, während der andere Chloe unsanft nach draußen bringen wollte. Gerade als er die Spritze in einen der Schläuche stecken wollte, normalisierte sich die Anzeige wieder. Verwirrt sah Dr. Schneider auf die Monitore und murmelte ein „Seltsam“. Chloe wurde losgelassen und stürzte sich sofort auf Max. In ihren Augen waren Tränen. „Was ist mit ihr?“ Fragte sie leise und Dr. Schneider schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht Miss Price, aber ich muss ihnen ein paar Fragen bezüglich ihrer Frau stellen.“ Die Art wie er es sagte, ließ kein nein zu und Chloe nickte nur. Dr. Schneider drehte sich zu den beiden Sanitätern um. „Bringen sie die Dame in den zweiten Stock, ich will einen kompletten Check. CT, MRT, EKG Sie wissen schon“ Sagte er bestimmt und die beiden nickten nur. „Kommen sie mit Miss Price, wir reden in meinem Büro.“ Unschlüssig sah Chloe zu Max. „Ich würde lieber bei ihr bleiben.“ Erwiderte sie schwach, doch Dr. Schneider schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht möglich und sie können ihr mehr helfen, wenn sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten.“ Chloe nickte und folgte ihm langsam, nachdem sie noch mal einen Blick in Max Richtung warf.   
  
_ 5 Minuten später Dr. Schneiders Büro _   
  
Chloe ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen und erneut liefen einige Tränen ihre Wange hinab. „Was wollen sie wissen?“ Fragte sie flüsternd und Dr. Schneider nahm sich einen Zettel.   
„Zuerst mal ihren Namen.“   
„Maxine Caulfield.“   
„Alter?“   
„18“   
„Sind irgendwelche Allergien auf Medikamente bekannt?“   
„Mir nicht.“   
„Muss Miss Caulfield Insulin oder andere Medikamente regelmäßig einnehmen?“   
„Nein, ich hab sie noch nie mit so was gesehen.“   
„Drogen?“   
Chloe schluckte und rieb ihre Hände, was Dr. Schneider nicht verborgen blieb. Beruhigend hob er die Hände.   
„Miss Price, es ist wichtig, dass Sie komplett ehrlich zu mir sind. Es wird diesen Raum, oder Maximes Krankenzimmer nicht verlassen.“   
Chloe holte tief Luft. „Sie hat vor einiger Zeit für ein paar Tage Heroin genommen und raucht hin und wieder Gras.“   
Dr. Schneider wirkte nicht überrascht. „Sonst noch was?“ Fragte er sachlich und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke für ihre Ehrlichkeit Miss Price.“ Sagte er ehrlich und stand auf. Chloe schoss ebenfalls in die Höhe und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Wo wollen Sie hin?“ Fragte er und Chloe antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen. „Zu Max, wo ist sie?“ Dr. Schneider seufzte. „Zweiter Stock Zimmer 254.“ Antwortete er nach einem Blick auf den Zettel. „Die Tests sind abgeschlossen, ich komme gleich zu Ihnen und werde es Ihnen Erklären.“ Die Art wie er es sagte, gefiel Chloe nicht, doch machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zu Max.   
  
_ 3 Minuten später Zimmer 254 _   
  
Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte Chloe in das Zimmer und auf Max zu. Noch immer lag sie im Bett, versehen mit Schläuchen und angeschlossen an verschiedene Geräte. „Oh Max.“ Chloe konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und brach vor Max Bett zusammen. Sie konnte nicht alleine aufstehen oder sonst irgendwas tun. Sie hockte einfach nur da und sah ausdruckslos in die Richtung ihrer Frau. Nach ca. 10 Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und ein verwirrter Dr. Schneider kam herein. Neugierig ging er auf eines der Geräte zu und murmelte immer wieder. „Das kann nicht stimmen.“ Chloe hob den Kopf und sah ängstlich zu dem Arzt. „Was kann nicht stimmen Doc?“ Fragte sie schwach und er drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu Chloe um, half ihr auf und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. „Nach diesen Werten liegt Maxime im Koma, aber ihr Gehirn ist so aktiv wie das eines wachen Menschen, sogar viel aktiver.“ Chloe legte den Kopf schief. „Was heißt das?“ fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort fürchtete. Dr. Schneider schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute das Gehirn ihrer Frau ist überladen und der Körper ist in eine Art Schutzmodus gegangen. Die Blutungen kann ich mir allerdings nicht erklären.“ Gab er zu und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Also träumt Max?“ Fragte Chloe auf einmal neugierig und Dr. Schneider nickte. „Ja nur solche Gehirnwellen sind dabei extrem ungewöhnlich.“ Er deutete auf ein paar Diagramme die Chloe sowieso nicht verstand. „Maxime scheint einen sogenannten Klartraum zu haben, das heißt sie ist sich bewusst dass sie träumt und  sie ist in der Lage ihre Handlungen im Traum zu steuern. Sehr selten und erfordert eigentlich jahrelange Übung. Doch die Hirnwellen ihrer Frau passen nicht komplett in das Muster. Es scheint so, als würde sie alles in doppelter Ausführung erleben.“ Merkte er verwundert an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht stimmen. Ich werde den Test wiederholen und noch mal alles durchgehen.“ mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür und ließ Chloe allein. Langsam erhob sich Chloe und griff nach Max Hand. „Ein Klartraum also.“ Murmelte sie. „Und das in doppelter Ausführung.“ Mit einem mal wurde ihr alles klar. „Die andere Max.“ Stellte sie fest und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch neben ihr. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, strich sie sanft über Max Gesicht und flüsterte: „Halt durch Max, ich hole jemanden der uns helfen kann.“ Chloe löste sich nur widerwillig von Max und verließ das Zimmer.   
  
So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie in die Notaufnahme zurück und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Dame nicht an ihrem Platz saß. Sie war allein. Ihr Blick wanderte zu einem der Computer, welche unbewacht vor ihr standen. „Ihr habt doch sicher Internet.“ Murmelte Chloe und setzte sich ohne zu zögern hinter einen der Monitore. Sie suchte nach Blackwell Academy und war überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass die Webseite noch aktiv war. Sie suchte die Angestelltenliste nach Samuel ab und fand sein Gesicht ganz unten auf der Liste. Misstrauisch zog Chloe die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie die Telefonnummer von Samuel entdeckte. Es war keine Nummer sondern ein Text: „Samuel hat kein Handy junge Miss Price.“ stand da und Chloe blickte sich um. „Verdammt wie hat er das gemacht?“ Fragte sie sich und Suchte die Hauptnummer der Academy raus. „Irgendwo muss ich ja anfangen.“ Murmelte sie, wählte die Nummer mit ihrem Handy und hielt es ans Ohr. Es klingelte und überrascht sah Chloe auf den Handyschirm. „Miss Price.“ Ertönte Samuels ruhige Stimme in ihrem Hörer und fast wäre Chloe vom Stuhl gefallen. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich zu fragen woher er wusste, dass sie es war die ihn anrief und es war ihr auch egal.   
„Hallo Samuel, Max braucht Ihre Hilfe. Wir sind in einem....“   
„Krankenhaus in Los Angeles.“   
„Woher wissen Sie das?“   
„Nicht wichtig junge Miss Price. Ich bin in der Nähe von Los Angeles und werde so schnell es mir möglich ist zu Ihnen stoßen. Sie und ich müssen etwas regeln.“   
„Was regeln Samuel? Was meinen Sie damit?“   
„Alles zu seiner Zeit Miss Price. Ich bin in ein paar Stunden da.“   
„So viel Zeit hat Max vielleicht nicht.“ Chloes Stimme zitterte, doch Samuel blieb ruhig und seine Stimme schaffte es tatsächlich Chloes Puls zu beruhigen. „Samuel denkt, dass Miss Caulfield noch etwas Zeit hat. Bleiben Sie bei ihr junge Miss Price, reden Sie mit ihr, beruhigen Sie sie aber lassen Sie ihre Gefährtin nicht allein.“ Chloe sah verwirrt in den Hörer. „Samuel, woher wissen Sie das....“ Ein piepen verriet ihr, dass Samuel aufgelegt hatte.


	35. Tag 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wichtige Info vorweg:  
> Wir werden wieder auf beide Samuels treffen. Es gelten dieselben „Regeln“ wie vorher.  
> Samuel = der, der Max half  
> Samuell = der andere

  
_Tag 28 Los Angeles Krankenhaus 04:00_  
  
Chloe konnte nicht schlafen. Sie kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Die Sorge um Max machte sie noch verrückt. Das letzte mal war sie so aufgewühlt, als sie Rachel nach der Messerattacke von Damon Merrick ins Arcadia Bay Hospital brachte. Danach folgten noch einige Krankenhausbesuche wo sie selbst die Patientin war, aber da sie dabei meist vollgepumpt mit Drogen oder Antidepressiva war, bekam sie von alldem nie viel mit. Alles woran sie sich immer erinnern konnte, war Rachels Gesicht, was vor ihr auftauchte, wenn sie die Augen öffnete. Dieses Gesicht mit dem blauen Federohrring, welches sie trotz allem immer noch anlächelte und bei ihr blieb. Bei der Erinnerung an Rachel liefen Chloe erneut Tränen über die Wangen. Schnell wischte sie diese weg und konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart. Rachel war fort, Vergangenheit, Chloes Zukunft lag vor ihr im Bett und blutete vor sich hin. Vorsichtig stand Chloe auf und wischte mit einem Lappen das Blut von Max Körper. Sie tat es sanft und vorsichtig. Sie hatte Angst Max zu verletzen, bestand aber darauf, die Reinigung ihrer Frau selbst durchzuführen. Die Schwestern hatten zugestimmt, nachdem sie Chloe zeigten, worauf sie zu achten hatte. „Keine Sorge Max,“ flüsterte Chloe in Max Ohr und wischte vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht. „Hilfe ist unterwegs.“ Sie versuchte selbstbewusst und zuversichtlich zu klingen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Sie war am Boden zerstört. Es kam ihr so langsam wie ein Déjà-vu vor. Jeden den sie liebte, landete im Krankenhaus und kämpfte gegen den Tod an. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete ihr Vater. Der war sofort tot. „Ich wünschte du wärst hier Dad.“ Murmelte Chloe und setzte sich wieder auf den für sie bereitgestellten Stuhl, Max Hand haltend. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein Schatz.“ Chloe zuckte zusammen, ließ Max Hand los und wirbelte umher. Hinter ihr stand William, ihr Vater, und lächelte sie an. „Hallo Dad.“ Würgte Chloe hervor und sah sich misstrauisch um. „Bin ich am schlafen?“ Ihr Vater lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Kleine, du bist hellwach und redest mit der Luft.“ Erklärte er ihr und sein grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er Chloes verdutztes Gesicht sah. „Also werde ich verrückt?“ Fragte sie und alle Fröhlichkeit verschwand aus dem Gesicht ihres Vaters. „Chloe, wenn man bedenkt was du und Max erlebt haben und mit ansehen mussten, ist es ein Wunder, dass ihr noch nicht verrückt seid.“ William löste sich von der Wand und schlenderte auf die andere Seite des Betts, die ganze Zeit Max im Blick. Vorsichtig strich er über Max frei liegendes Bein und seine Hand färbte sich rot. Chloe wurde misstrauisch. „Wenn du nur in meinem Kopf bist, wie kannst du dann Objekte bewegen und das Blut von Max wegwischen?“ William sah seine Tochter lächelnd an. Es war diese Art von Lächeln welche Chloe immer beruhigte und ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit vermittelte. „Chloe sieh dir deine Hand an.“ Wies er sie an und Chloe senkte den Blick. Ihre Hand lag auf Max Bein und es war ihre Hand, welche von dem Blut ihrer Frau getränkt wurde. Schnell wischte sie sich die Hand ab und sah wieder zu ihrem Vater. „Was willst du eigentlich Dad?“ Fragte Chloe, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du solltest dich besser Fragen was du selbst willst Chloe. Wie du ja schon festgestellt hast, bin ich nur in deinem Kopf.“ Chloe schüttelte selbigen heftig, doch William stand noch immer vor ihr. „Was willst du Chloe?“ Fragte er erneut und Chloe glaubte zu ahnen worauf er hinaus wollte. „Ich will Max wieder haben. Gesund, ohne diese Schmerzen, das Leid und diesen ganzen Parallelweltenscheiß. Ich will einfach nur meine Max wieder haben.“ Chloe schrie den letzten Teil förmlich hinaus und bemerkte nicht, wie ihr dabei Tränen über die Wangen liefen. William nickte seiner Tochter zu und deutete auf den Ring an ihrem Finger. „Liebst du sie?“ Fragte er und Chloe antwortete ohne groß zu überlegen mit einem ja. Ihr Vater beugte sich über Max Körper, direkt auf Chloes Gesicht zu und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Dann wirst du auch eine Lösung finden Chloe. Max vertraut dir. Enttäusche sie nicht, nicht noch mal.“ Chloe riss die Augen auf. „Woher weißt du davon?“ Fragte sie und William lachte so laut, dass Chloe sich fast die Ohren zuhalten musste. „Mein Liebling, ich bin in deinem Kopf, ein Produkt deiner Fantasie. Ich weiß alles was du weißt und habe alles gesehen, was auch du gesehen hast.“ Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast recht Dad, wie immer.“ Ihr Gegenüber nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Warte Dad.“ William blieb tatsächlich stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Werde ich dich wieder sehen?“ William ließ die Schultern hängen. „Nein Schatz, dieses ist vermutlich das letzte mal dass wir miteinander reden. Du hast deinen Seelenpartner gefunden und brauchst mich nicht mehr.“ Chloe schluckte schwer, bewegte sich aber nicht vom Fleck. „Mach's gut Dad.“ Schluchzte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Max um.  
Langsam strich sie über die blutverschmierte Stirn und legte Max Haare wieder in Position. Sie setzte sich neben Max und streichelte ihr über die Haare. So sitzend wartete sie auf Samuel. Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er ihr Max Zustand erklären könnte. Mit dem Lappen in ihrer Hand reinigte Chloe erneut Max Stirn und küsste diese sanft. „Dad hat recht Max. Du bist mein Seelenpartner. Partner in time und Partner in crime.“  
  
 _2 Stunden später_  
  
Das öffnen der Tür ließ Chloe in die Höhe schnellen. Ihr Kopf hatte an dem Fallschutz des Krankenbettes gelehnt und hatte eine deutliche Druckstelle an ihrer Stirn hinterlassen. „Ganz ruhig Miss Price.“ Hinter ihr stand Dr. Schneider und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Haben Sie was neues Doc?“ Fragte Chloe hoffnungsvoll, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht Miss Price. Ich habe mit verschiedenen Experten gesprochen, aber so ein Fall ist ihnen gänzlich unbekannt. Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben,“ Er beugte sich an Chloes Ohr und seine Stimme wurde zu einem flüstern. „ihre Frau dürfte eigentlich gar nicht mehr leben.“ Fassungslos sah Chloe den Arzt an. „Wie meinen Sie das?“ Fragte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme energischer wurde. Dr. Schneider bemerkte es und setzte sich neben Chloe, ihre Hände halten. „Wir tun alles um die Blutungen zu stoppen, aber müssen auch das Herz beachten. Sehen Sie Miss Price, wenn wir den Herzschlag normalisieren wollen, tritt nur noch mehr Blut aus. Wir behalten Miss Caulfield erst mal im künstlichen Koma, bis wir die Blutungen stoppen.“ Chloe hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. Ihr Blick galt nur Max. „Wollen Sie mir sagen sie stirbt?“ Fragte sie und es kostete die Punkerin Mühe nicht zusammenzubrechen. Dr. Schneider stand auf und ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes. „Nein Miss Price, ich sage lediglich, dass es Zeit braucht verstehen Sie? Erst müssen wir die Blutungen stoppen, dann der Rest.“ Chloe hob den Kopf. „Wie lange?“ Fragte sie und ihr Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann ihnen keinen Zeitraum nennen Miss Price aber ich und mein Team arbeiten Tag und Nacht an einer Lösung. Aktuell geben wir ihr zusätzliche Thrombozyten, mehr können wir nicht tun, aber ich bin guter Dinge, dass ihr Blut bald gerinnen wird.“ Ein schniefen kam von Chloe, welche sich in den Stuhl fallen ließ. „Danke Doc.“ Kam es schwach von ihr und der Arzt nickte.   
„Sie sollten auch etwas schlafen Miss Price, so sind sie ihrer Frau keine Hilfe.“  
„Ich krieg das hin.“  
Dr. Schneider zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ den Raum. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, erlaubte Chloe sich zusammenzubrechen. Sie fiel einfach vom Stuhl und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Erinnerungen an unbeschwerte Zeiten entstanden vor Chloes Augen. Bilder wie sie mit Max als Kinder im Garten von Chloes Eltern spielten, das Baumhaus, der Leuchtturm, ihr Einbruch in Blackwell, wie Max am Morgen danach neben ihr aufwacht und sie Max dazu brachte sie zu küssen. „Wie oft hat sie wohl die Zeit zurückgedreht?“ Fragte sich Chloe leise und strich über Max Arm. Als sie in Max Gesicht sah, wusste sie sie konnte wieder hoffen. Es lief immer weniger Blut aus ihrem Körper, was sie zum strahlen brachte. Aufgeregt griff sie nach der Klingel. Dr. Schneider hatte ihr erklärt, dass die Klingel direkt in sein Büro führte und Chloe sie unverzüglich läuten sollte, wenn sich etwas an Max Zustand ändern sollte. Nur eine Minute später wurde die Tür förmlich aufgerissen und ein schwer atmender Dr. Schneider betrat das Zimmer. Er musste gerannt sein. „Was ist passiert Miss Price?“ Fragte er besorgt und Chloe deutete auf Max Gesicht. „Die Blutung geht zurück, glaube ich.“ Dr. Schneider kam näher und betrachtete das Blut neugierig. Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand über die Stellen und rieb das Blut in den Fingern. „Sie haben recht Miss Price.“ Stellte er nach ein paar Minuten fest. „Das Blut gerinnt wieder, langsam aber es ist ein erster Erfolg.“ Er öffnete Max Auge und leuchtete mit einer Lampe in selbiges. „Allerdings immer noch keine Reaktion auf äußere Einflüsse.“ Er drehte sich zu Chloe, welche ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Verzweiflung ansah. Er nahm sein Telefon und tippte ein paar Zahlen ein. „Dr. Schneider hier.“ Sagte er, als abgehoben wurde. „Ich brauche so schnell wie möglich den CT..... verstehe... ja.... alles klar ich komme sofort.“ Er legte auf. „Miss Price ich muss vorher noch zu einem anderen Patienten. Gleich kommt jemand, der Ihre Frau zum CT bringt.“ Chloe sah ihn fragend an, worauf er den Kopf schüttelte. „Tut mir Leid Miss Price, aber ich muss Sie bitten hier zu warten. Schlafen sie etwas, ich lasse nach Ihnen rufen falls Komplikationen auftreten.“ Chloe nickte schwach und stellte sich wieder neben Max. „Gut so Kleine.“ Flüsterte sie und drückte Max einen Kuss auf die kalten Lippen. „Kämpfe weiter, ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht schon wieder.“ Matt ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und schloss die Augen. Die Müdigkeit wurde zu stark.  
  
„Hallo junge Miss Price.“ Chloe riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. Diese Stimme, so ruhig, gefasst und eine Spur leiser als alle anderen. Samuel war da. Chloe sprang förmlich vom Stuhl auf und sah in Richtung Tür. Ungläubig rieb sie sich die Augen. Vor ihr standen gleich zwei Samuels. Misstrauisch sah sie zwischen den beiden hin und her. Es war ihr unmöglich zu sagen welcher der beiden der echte war und welcher die, wenn man es so nennen wollte, Kopie. „Bin ich am träumen?“ Fragte sie und beide Samuels schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Nein Miss Price, wir sind beide hier und real.“ Langsam kam einer der beiden auf Chloe zu und umrundete sie neugierig. Erst jetzt bemerkte Chloe, dass Max Bett nicht mehr da war. „Wo ist Max?“ Fragte Chloe und versuchte beide Samuels gleichzeitig im Blick zu behalten. „Das ist sie?“ Fragte einer der beiden ohne auf Chloes Frage einzugehen und Samuel nickte seinem Ebenbild zu. „Miss Price, ich weiß es ist schwer zu verstehen, doch Sie müssen mir, uns vertrauen.“ Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. „Ihnen Vertrauen Samuel?“ Chloes Blicke schienen ihn am liebsten töten zu wollen. „Sie haben Max wehgetan und jetzt wollen Sie, dass ich ihnen vertraue?“ Der Angesprochene ließ leicht den Kopf hängen, während der andere sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Ich habe dir gesagt das wird schwierig.“ Sagte er und Chloe wirbelte herum.  
„Was wird schwierig?“  
„Sie davon zu überzeugen uns zu vertrauen.“  
„Ich kenne Sie ja noch nicht einmal.“  
„Stimmt, aber wir beide wissen mehr als Sie und ihre,“ Er deutete auf Chloes Finger. „Frau zusammen.“  
„Sie glauben also es ist möglich Max zu retten?“  
Beide Samuels sahen sich an, dann nickten sie. „Wie weit würden Sie gehen um ihre Frau zu retten?“ Fragte der nicht mit Symbolen versehene Samuell neugierig und Chloe flüsterte ein ernstes. „Alles. Einfach alles.“  
„Sie sollten vorsichtig mit dieser Art Antwort sein junge Miss Price.“ Mahnte der andere Samuel vorsichtig, doch Chloes Gesicht wirkte gefasst und entschlossen. „Ich werde nichts unversucht lassen um meine Max zu retten.“ Samuel klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Wunderbar, dann lassen sie es mich ihnen erklären Miss Price.“ Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, während Chloe vor ihm stehen blieb. Der andere Samuell lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür uns verschloss selbige unauffällig.  
„Maxine ist vollends in Max Gehirn eingedrungen. Ich weiß nicht wie sie die Sperren umgehen konnte, aber das ist auch nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Wir beide glauben, dass Sie der Schlüssel zur, wenn Sie es so nennen wollen, Rettung von Max sind. Sie sind so eine Art Katalysator und können ebenfalls in die Träume von Max eindringen und somit auch in die Parallelwelt.“ Chloe sah ihn fassungslos an. Sie verstand kein Wort. „Er meint damit,“ mischte sich der andre Samuell ein. „dass Sie mit unserer Hilfe in Max Traum eindringen können und dann das Ebenbild von Max vernichten sollen.“ Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wie soll ich das bitte machen?“  
„Wir werden ihnen alles zeigen und die Tür öffnen, aber durchgehen müssen Sie alleine Miss Price. Wir haben schon alles versucht, aber es ist uns beiden nicht möglich in Max Gehirn einzudringen. Dazu sind, so glauben wir jedenfalls, nur Sie in der Lage.“  
„Und wie soll ich das machen?“  
„Damit.“ Samuell kramte in seiner Tasche und warf Chloe einen durchsichtigen Beutel zu. Chloe fing ihn und besah den Inhalt, nur um ihn kurz darauf einfach fallen zu lassen. „Nein.“ Stellte sie klar. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben.“ Samuel nickte. „Den gibt es in der Tat, nur bleibt keine Zeit dafür. Max kämpft und sie wird immer schwächer. Sie wird den Kampf verlieren, Maxine ist wesentlich erfahrener auf dem Gebiet und wir vermuten sie hat Hilfe von außen.“ Chloe legte den Kopf schief. „Wie kommen sie darauf?“ Fragte sie und Samuell deutete auf die Symbole auf dem Arm seines Gegenüber. „Max scheint körperlich angegriffen zu werden. Maxine ist dazu nicht in der Lage, ohne sich selbst schwere Verletzungen zuzufügen. Wenn ich mir die Geräte so ansehe, ist Max bereits schwer verletzt. Maxine wurde nicht mehr leben, da sie diejenige ist, welche die Verbindung aufrecht erhalten muss.“ Samuell blickte auf seine Uhr. „Ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich hoffe ihr schafft es.“ Er drehte sich sofort um und öffnete die Tür. „Mach's gut alter Freund.“ Flüsterte Samuel und sein Gegenstück nickte. „Wir sehen uns wieder. Ihnen alles gute Miss Price, ich hoffe Sie schaffen es. Maxine ist gefährlich.“  
Samuel und Chloe saßen sich schweigend gegenüber. Chloe sah zwischen Samuel und dem Beutel hin und her. „Damit kann ich in Max Gehirn eindringen?“ Fragte sie neugierig, hob den Beutel auf und öffnete ihn. Der Inhalt war ein ihr nur zu gut bekanntes weißes Pulver und ein altes Verlangen kam wieder in ihr auf, welches sie dazu brachte sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Samuel jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Chloe den Beutel ab. „Nicht nur Miss Price. Es sind weitere Maßnahmen durch mich zu treffen.“ Erklärte er ihr, stand auf und ging auf die Schubladen zu. Er griff nach einer Spritze und drehte sich zu einer mittlerweile ängstlich drein blickenden Chloe um. „Keine Angst junge Miss Price. Ich werde bei ihnen bleiben und die Tür öffnen.“ Versprach er ihr, schloss die Tür zum Zimmer ab und deutete Chloe sich in das Bett zu legen. Mechanisch bewegte Chloe sich zum Bett und legte sich hin. „Samuel kam näher und hielt ihr das Besteck hin. „Ich vermute Sie wissen damit umzugehen?“ Fragte er und Chloe nickte schwach. „Max, wenn wir das überleben, bring ich dich um.“ Versprach Chloe ihrer Frau in Gedanken und injizierte sich das süße Gift. Dunkelheit umfing sie. „Das ist neu.“ Merkte Chloe verwundert an, dann schloss sie die Augen.  
  
Grelles Licht ließ Chloe die Augen schließen. Stöhnend erhob sie sich von dem Bett und sah sich um. Alles um sie herum war in weißes Licht getaucht. „Willkommen in unserer Welt Miss Price.“ Kam es sanft von hinter ihr. Chloe drehte sich langsam um und sah in die Gesichter beider Samuels. „Ihrer Welt?“ Fragte sie neugierig und sah sich um. „Ich war ja schon oft high, aber so zugedröhnt war ich noch nie.“ Samuell schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Zeit für ihre Witze Miss Price.“ Drängte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Von hier aus können sie in Max Gehirn eindringen. Dazu muss ihr Körper allerdings nah an ihrem sein. Samuel hat alles in die Wege geleitet. Sie liegt momentan neben ihnen.“ Chloe drehte sich um. „Geht es ihr gut?“ Fragte sie schwach, doch Samuel reagierte nicht. „Es ist wichtig, dass Sie sich konzentrieren Miss Price. Denken Sie an Max und wir helfen ihnen in ihr Gehirn zu kommen. Unsere Versuche wurden abgeblockt, aber Sie und Miss Caulfield verbindet mehr.“ Chloe nickte beiden zu. „Danke für ihre Hilfe.“ Sagte sie schwach und beide nickten. „Wir werden nicht mehr da sein, wenn Sie wieder erwachen. Und jetzt beeilen Sie sich Miss Price. Max wird immer schwächer.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwanden beide und Chloe war alleine. „Ok Chloe, konzentriere dich auf Max.“ Sagte sie zu sich selbst und sofort erschienen Bilder von Max vor ihren Augen. Bilder als sie klein waren und gemeinsam Piraten spielten, ihr wiedersehen nach fünf Jahren, die Vertiefung ihrer Freundschaft und wie mehr daraus wurde. Unbewusst strich sie über ihren Ring und musste lächeln. „Ich liebe dich Max Caulfield.“ Sagte sie leise und küsste den Ring vorsichtig. Die Welt um sie wurde in tiefes Schwarz getaucht und Chloe konnte Max Stimme in der Ferne hören. „Max halt durch ich komme!“ Rief sie und lief in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Nach einiger Zeit entdeckte sie die Umrisse von vielleicht drei Personen. Eine davon musste ihre Max sein. Innerlich dankte sie Samuel dafür und lief so schnell sie konnte in Richtung der Gestalten.


	36. Paralelwelt I

__ Ich traue mich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Vorsichtig betaste ich den Boden. Weich, vielleicht ein Teppich. Er scheint sich nicht zu bewegen. Ich versuche Geräusche auszumachen. Nur Schweigen, Stille um mich herum. Ich kann noch nicht mal mich selbst atmen hören. An meiner Nase, Feuchtigkeit. Ich fahre mit der Zunge über die feuchte Stelle. Ich bin wenig überrascht dass ich Blut schmecke. Vor mir Bewegung. Der Boden schwankt leicht. Ich traue mich noch immer nicht die Augen zu öffnen. „Sie atmet.“ Diese Stimme, es ist Warren, verdammt was macht der hier? Meine Gedanken rasen. Warren ist tot, ich habe sein Grab gesehen es muss also ein Traum sein. Ich spüre wie eine Hand über meine Wange fährt und leicht zuschlägt. Vor Schreck öffne ich die Augen und sehe Warren direkt ins Gesicht. Er wirkt nicht überrascht sondern belustigt. „Hi Max.“ Begrüßt er mich und steht auf, mich mit sich in die Höhe zerrend. Mein Widerstand ist nicht vorhanden. Um mich herum ist Finsternis. Es ist so dunkel, ich erkenne kaum Warren. Aus dem Schatten kommen Schritte. Ein klatschen. „So sieht man sich wieder.“ Meine Augen werden zu Schlitzen, verdammt wie macht sie das bloß? Die Umgebung klart auf. Ich kann Maxine erkennen. Ihr Gesicht ist vollständig wieder hergestellt, nichts ist mehr von meinem Schlag zu erkennen. „Ich nehme an wir beide sind die letzten?“ Fragte ich und mein Gegenstück nickt begeistert. „Oh ja und diese Macht ist berauschend, du solltest es unbedingt auch mal probieren. Ach nein, kannst du ja nicht.“ Sie schneidet eine Grimasse und lacht dreckig. Dieses Gesicht. Am liebsten würde ich ihr den Kopf abschlagen und die Knochenstücke in den weichen Boden unter mir stampfen. Was sind das für Gedanken in meinem Kopf? Ich erschrecke vor mir selbst und schüttle mich. Das bin nicht ich. Am Ende werde ich noch so wie Maxine. Meine Furcht schwindet. Was will sie mir schon antun? Durch die Symbole bin ich ja geschützt. Herausfordernd recke ich das Kinn. „Du willst mich also vernichten? Dann komm her.“ Fordere ich sie auf und mache eine herausfordernde Handbewegung, doch Maxine denkt gar nicht daran sich zu bewegen. „Nein vielen Dank Max.“ Sie reibt sich die Wange. „Unsere letzte Auseinandersetzung war schmerzhaft genug.“ Warren dreht sich zu mir um. „Du hast meiner Freundin wehgetan.“ Sagt er kalt und packt mich am Hals. Ich versuche mich zu befreien, doch sein Griff ist eisern. „Warren, lass mich los.“ Meine Stimme ist bedrohlich, doch Warren lockert seinen Griff nicht. Schlagartig wird es mir klar. „Du bist real?“ Frage ich ihn und er nickt kaum merklich. „Ja, Max hat mich mitgenommen, wenn du es so nennen willst.“ Sein grinsen wird noch breiter. „Und wenn du aus dem Weg geräumt bist, wird es nur noch meine Max geben.“ Fassungslos sehe ich ihn an. Das ist nicht der Warren, den ich kannte. Dieser wirkt so kalt und unberechenbar. Oh Maxine, was hast du mit ihm gemacht. Ich sehe an Warren vorbei. Maxine steht hinter ihm und beobachtet die Szene neugierig. „Das meinst du mit nützlich?“ Frage ich und Maxine nickt. Warren dreht sich um, hält mich jedoch weiterhin fest. „Nützlich?“ Wiederholt er überrascht und macht einen Schritt auf Maxine zu. Ich werde mitgezogen und bin überrasch wie viel Kraft doch in diesem schmächtigen Kerl steckt. „Was meint sie mit nützlich?“ Ich bekomme fast keine Luft mehr. Meine Lunge rebelliert und schreit nach Luft, doch ich kann nicht atmen. Warren wirkt abgelenkt. Ich hole schnell mit der rechten Hand aus und schlage ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Sein Griff lockert sich und er lässt mich schließlich los. Warren geht in die Knie und hält sich das Gesicht. „Du Schlampe!“ Flucht er unter Schmerzen und macht Anstalten aufzustehen. Ich ringe nach Luft und weiche vor ihm zurück. Maxine beobachtet die Szene interessiert, greift aber nicht ein. Was will sie auch machen. Immerhin mussten wir beide auf die harte Tour lernen, was passiert, wenn wir beide aufeinander treffen. Ich vermute sie will diese Erfahrung nicht noch mal machen. Warren kommt wieder hoch, doch ich trete ihm schnell in den Magen und er krümmt sich erneut. „Das wirst du mir büßen Max.“ Verspricht er unter Schmerzen, bleibt aber liegen. Meine Hand schmerzt wieder. Das ist das erste mal, dass ich mich richtig mit jemandem schlage. Mein Blick wandert wieder umher. Die Umgebung ist immer noch in Dunkelheit getaucht, es ist unmöglich weiter als ein paar Meter zu sehen. Maxine folgt meinem Blick und legt den Kopf schief. „Du glaubst wir sind in deinem Kopf nicht wahr?“ Ich nicke, doch Maxine lacht nur. „Nein mein liebes Ebenbild, wir sind in dem Kopf von niemandem. Wir sind in einer echten Zwischenwelt, wenn du es so nennen willst.“   
Ok Max, was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnerst? Chloe, das Meer, Blut an meiner Nase, dann nichts. So sehr ich auch nachdenke, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was danach passiert. Ich muss ohnmächtig geworden sein. Vielleicht bin ich ja schon tot und mein Gehirn spielt mir einen Streich? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Die Schmerzen in meinem Arm und meiner Lunge sind echte Schmerzen. Ein Toter hat bekanntermaßen keine Schmerzen. Wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick, doch ich befürchte, dass es dieses mal nicht so einfach wird aus Maxines Fängen zu entkommen.   
Warren liegt noch immer vor mir und hält sich den Bauch. Es tut mir so Leid, aber es musste sein. Maxine kommt langsam näher und geht neben Warren in die Hocke. Mich beachtet sie gar nicht. Muss sie ja auch nicht, immerhin hat sie nicht viel vor mir zu befürchten. „Komm schon Warren.“ Feuert sie ihren Freund geradezu an. „Nur noch sie und alles ist vorbei.“ Warren sieht sie misstrauisch an. „Was meinte Max mit ich bin nützlich?“ Fragt er schwach und Maxine macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung in meine Richtung. „Sie will uns auseinander bringen, merkst du das nicht? Sie ist verzweifelt.“ Sanft streicht sie über seine Wange und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, welchen er zögerlich erwidert. Ich stehe noch immer neben den beiden als Maxine Warren auf die Beine hilft. Er scheint sich etwas erholt zu haben und sauer ist er offenbar auch. Noch mal werde ich ihn nicht überraschen können. Er funkelt mich an. „Tut mir leid Max, doch sie hat recht.“ Seine Stimme nimmt einen gefährlichen Ton an und seine Hände packen erneut meinen Hals. Ich versuche mich zu wehren, doch dieses mal ist er auf meine Schläge und Tritte vorbereitet. Ich spüre wie mir die Luft knapp wird. Mein Widerstand lässt nach und ich höre Maxine im Hintergrund lachen. Ich lasse die Arme fallen und schließe die Augen. Alles vorbei, kein Ausgang, keine Hoffnung, Chloe es tut mir Leid.   
  
Stille, kein Geräusch außer Maxines Lachen und ich glaube das ist nur Einbildung. Nichts. Kein Ton, kein Licht, keine Luft zum atmen. Nur Kälte bis auf die Knochen und der widerliche Geschmack von Blut, der in meine Nase und Rachen läuft. Lass es raus, es ist vorbei. Du hast verloren. Ihr Götter, falls es euch gibt, lasst mich nicht sterben. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art. Lasst mich nicht mit der Gewissheit sterben, eine Versagerin zu sein, eine Verliererin, ein Dummkopf. Der Druck um meinen Hals lässt nach und ich falle unsanft zu Boden. Ich spucke das Blut aus meinem Mund und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Weiteres Blut dringt in meinen Magen und die Lunge ein. Heftiges Husten. Ich schlucke die aufsteigende Galle runter und erkläre meinem Magen, dass er leer ist und nichts hat, was er auskotzen kann. Langsam klärt sich mein Blick. Warren liegt vor mir auf dem Boden und rührt sich nicht mehr. Von mir steht jemand. Ich blase das Blut aus meiner Nase, der Boden um mich herum ist mittlerweile rot gefärbt. Ein vertrauter Geruch steigt mir in die Nase und ich hebe schwach den Blick. Vor mir steht Chloe, den Rücken zu mir gewandt, Maxine und Warren fest im Blick. Warren versucht stöhnend aufzustehen, doch Chloe verpasst ihm einen Tritt mitten in sein Gesicht und er sackt mit einem Seufzer zusammen.   
Chloe. Du bist mein Engel. Ein Geschenk des Himmels. Eine Hella Heilige. Langsam dreht sie sich zu mir um und flüstert ein Hi. „Chloe bist du real?“ Frage ich und sie nickt. „Ich glaube schon.“ Antwortet sie und ihr Blick wandert wieder nach vorne. Maxine steht immer noch vor uns und sieht Chloe fragend an. „Wie bist du hier her gekommen?“ Fragt sie perplex und Chloe zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Copy-Max, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr noch mal wehtust.“ Ich kann sehen wie ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballen und sie einen Schritt auf Maxine zumacht. Eine unsichtbare Wand lässt Chloe innehalten. Mit den Händen streicht sie über die Luft und murmelt ein „Hä?“ Maxine lacht. So laut, dass es in meinen Ohren schmerzt. „Du kannst mir nichts tun Chloe. Du bist ein Fremdkörper in dieser Welt. Ich vermute mal einer oder beide Samuels haben dich hier her gebracht.“ Sie reibt sich über das Kinn. „Warren kann sich hier frei bewegen, da ich ihn hier her geholt habe, aber deine Max hat dich nicht hier her geholt. Du hast hier also nur beschränkt Macht.“ Erklärt sie kichernd und Chloe schlägt vor Wut auf die unsichtbare Wand ein. Ja das ist Chloe, meine Chloe. Langsam beruhigt sich mein Puls und die Atmung normalisiert sich. Taumelnd komme ich hoch und lege Chloe meine Hand auf die Schulter. Chloe hält inne. Langsam dreht sie sich um und als sie mich erkennt, fällt sie mir um den Hals. „Oh Max, du bist am Leben.“ Ich nicke ihr zu, obwohl ich mir dabei nicht so sicher bin. Als sie mich in den Arm nimmt, erlaube ich mir zusammenzubrechen. Da ist es wieder. Dieses Gefühl der Liebe und Wärme. Nichts konnte Chloe aufhalten zu mir zu kommen und mich zu retten, obwohl das bedeutet, dass Chloe sich in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat. Für mich. Chloe, du bist meine Kriegerin. Ihre Hände umfassen meinen Kopf und unsere Lippen treffen aufeinander. Sie reißt mir fast den Kopf ab, presst meinen Mund so fest auf ihren, dass es weh tut. Ihr Kuss ist wild, animalisch und so unendlich wütend. Ein Feuer brennt in meinem Mund und ich drücke meinen Körper näher an ihren. Dieses Feuer wird uns beide verbrennen Chloe. In dieser Welt ist kein Platz für das Feuer, das in uns beiden lodert. Langsam trennen sich unsere Lippen und ich werde hart zurück in diese Parallelwelt geworfen. Chloe steht noch immer vor mir, ihre Hände umfassen meine Hüfte. Hinter ihr kommt Warren stöhnend hoch und versucht vergeblich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich versuche mich von Chloe zu lösen, doch sie ist offenbar nicht gewillt mich los zu lassen. „Chloe lass mich los.“ Fordere ich meine Frau auf und streiche ihr über die Finger. Chloe grunzt, löst jedoch den Griff. Hinter uns steht Maxine und verzieht das Gesicht. „Seid ihr fertig?“ Fragt sie ungeduldig und auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht entsteht Verachtung. Chloe dreht sich um und versucht mein Ebenbild mit Blicken zu töten, was ihr allerdings nur ein Lächeln abringt. Ich versuche Chloe zu beruhigen indem ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter lege. Chloe reißt sich los und stürmt auf Maxine zu, nur um nach ein paar Metern von der unsichtbaren Wand gestoppt zu werden. Fluchend hämmert sie auf die Luft ein und dreht sich zu mir um. „Sie wird dich nie in Ruhe lassen oder?“ Fragt Chloe und Maxine antwortet meiner statt. „Nein werde ich nicht.“ Dieses Lachen macht mich noch verrückt. Sie wird uns nie in Ruhe lassen. Chloe kann nichts tun um sie aufzuhalten. Es gibt nur einen Weg. Ich fasse Chloes Wangen und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als ich mich von ihr löse, hält sie mich fest und sieht mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Nein, bitte tu das nicht Max.“ Ihre Stimme ist zu einem flehenden flüstern geworden und sie will mich nicht loslassen. „Chloe es muss sein. Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“ Verspreche ich ihr. Eine Lüge, wie ich weiß, doch Chloe lässt mich tatsächlich los. „Ich werde dich immer lieben Max.“ Flüstert sie und ich nicke, mehr kann ich nicht und senke den Blick. Als ich wieder aufsehe, ist Chloe verschwunden. Ich drehe mich zu Maxine um, dessen Blick immer wieder zwischen mir und Warren hin und her wandert. „Was hast du jetzt vor Max?“ Fragt sie und lacht leise. Ich drehe mich zu ihr hin und gehe auf sie zu. Maxine weicht etwas zurück und auf einmal ist die ganze Überlegenheit aus ihrem Gesicht weg. Das was ich jetzt sehe, ist Furcht. Blanke Furcht. „Was hast du vor?“ Fragt sie und ihre Stimme überschlägt sich. „Du willst doch die einzige sein,“ ein weiterer Schritt, „lass uns herausfinden was passiert.“ Ein weiterer Schritt und ich habe Maxine erreicht. Meine Symbole knistern, als ich Anstalten mache nach ihr zu greifen. Ein Feuer unter meiner Haut, ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Maxine schreit vor Schmerz auf und versucht zu entkommen. Ich nehme meinen ganzen verbliebenen Mut zusammen und schließe sie in die Arme. Wir beide schreien vor Schmerz auf. Meine Hände halten sie mit unverminderter Stärke fest. Der Schmerz ist nicht zu ertragen. Das Feuer breitet sich in unser beider Körper aus, verbrennt uns innerlich und die Dunkelheit um uns verschwindet und weicht einem grellen Licht. Ich kann die Augen nicht schließen. Kein Muskel in meinem Körper gehorcht mir. Ich kann nicht mal vor Schmerz schreien. Mein letzter Gedanke gilt Chloe.   
Chloe ich liebe dich, für immer.


	37. Paralelwelt II

__Diese Schmerzen in meinem Arm. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde jemand mit einer glühenden Eisenstange durch meine Haut fahren. Dieser Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, er ist überall. Noch immer halte ich mein Ebenbild mit unverminderter Stärke fest. Meine Arme und Hände scheinen mit ihrem Körper verklebt zu sein. Es ist ihr unmöglich zu entkommen. Maxines Gesicht ist einer Fratze aus Leid und Schmerz gewichen. Es wirkt wie eingefroren. Auch sie kann sich nicht bewegen. Chloe ich will dich unbedingt wiedersehen, doch dieses Miststück hier wird uns nie in Ruhe lassen. Wir beide sind die letzten, es wird also jetzt enden, auf die eine oder andere Art. Ich sehe keine andere Lösung als diese und hoffe, dass Samuels Symbole mich vor der freigesetzten Energie beschützen, obwohl ich so langsam meine Zweifel an der Theorie bekomme. Diese Hitze, mein rechter Arm ist taub und kalt. Aus den Symbolen und unser beider Körper zucken kleine Blitze. Noch immer gehorcht keiner meiner Muskel den Befehlen, die mein Gehirn weiterleitet. Auch Maxine kann sich nicht rühren. Meine Augen sind trocken, ich kann nicht mal blinzeln oder die Augen bewegen. In Maxines Augen erkenne ich Furcht, gepaart mit Entsetzen über das was ich hier tue. Ja du Schlampe, fühl wie es ist zu sterben. Du hast so viel Tod verursacht, nun fühle diesen Schmerz. Maxine scheint meinen Blick richtig zu deuten. Es ist so als würden wir in einen Spiegel blicken. Wir können unsere Emotionen nicht voreinander verbergen, wir sind eins. Meine Kraft lässt nach. Die Lähmung hat offenbar mein Herz erreicht und ich werde schwächer. Der Schmerz lässt nach und mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch lösen sich unser beider Körper voneinander. Maxine liegt mit dem Rücken auf der Erde und rührt sich nicht mehr. Noch nicht mal ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich. Ich versuche aufzustehen und nach ihr zu sehen, doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Die Welt vor mir verschwimmt und ich spüre, wie auch mein Herz langsamer schlägt. Chloe, es tut mir leid, ich habe versagt. Tränen laufen meine Wange hinab. Kein Schmerz, kein Leid mehr. Nur noch Leere und Dunkelheit. Gib endlich auf. Gib auf, du hast gewonnen und trotzdem verloren. Maxine ist tot, da liegt sie und atmet nicht mehr. Mein Atem wird schwächer, es kostet mich immer mehr Kraft bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. „Gib endlich auf.“ Flüstert die Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich gebe ihr widerwillig nach. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr.  
  
Ein vertrauter Geruch dringt in meine Nase. Diese Mischung aus Gras, Zigaretten und abgestandenen Bier ist mir nicht unbekannt. Die Schmerzen in meinem Körper sind nicht mehr und mein Blick klärt sich. Ich liege in Chloes Zimmer in Arcadia Bay, direkt vor ihrem Bett. Meine Augen sind von der eben noch vorhandenen Helligkeit verwirrt und nur langsam kann ich die Umgebung erkennen. Ich kann wieder blinzeln. Selten hat sich eine Bewegung so gut angefühlt. Ich spüre wie die Feuchtigkeit meine Hornhaut benetzt und ich kann wieder sehen. Es ist tatsächlich Chloes Zimmer. Es ist alles so wie bei unserem ersten Treffen, nachdem ich für fünf lange Jahre fort war. Chloe steht vor mir auf dem Bett und tanzt. Ihre blauen Haare fliegen von links nach rechts und der Joint in ihrer Hand zieht beeindruckende Rauchbahnen. „Was ist los Hippie?“ Fragt sie und reckt herausfordernd das Kinn. „Wenn du schon nicht tanzen kannst oder willst, mach wenigstens ein Foto von mir. Die Kamera von Dad liegt da drüben.“ Sie deutet auf das Regal zu meiner rechten. Ich komme langsam hoch und bin froh, dass ich wieder alle meine Muskeln bewegen kann. Williams alte Kamera liegt tatsächlich da, direkt unter seiner alter Stereoanlage. Vorsichtig nehme ich sie in meine Hände und betrachte sie von allen Seiten. „Was ist los Selfi-Max?“ Dröhnt Chloes Stimme hinter mir. „Hast du verlernt wie man so ein Ding bedient?“ Ich drehe den Kopf in Chloes Richtung, welche immer weiter vor sich hin tanzt. Ihre Bewegungen sind hypnotisch. Ich kann den Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Sie ist wunderschön, so unbeschwert und vermutlich total bekifft. Langsam gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück und lasse mich in ihren alten, versifften Sandsack fallen, die Kamera noch immer in meiner Hand haltend. Chloe bemerkt es und hört auf zu tanzen. Sie springt von dem Bett runter und geht vor mir so in die Hocke, dass wir uns in die Augen sehen. Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennen unsere Gesichter voneinander. Ihr Geruch ist omnipräsent. Chloe mustert mich neugierig. „Was ist los Mad-Max?“ Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten packt sie meine Arme und zieht mich in die Höhe. Ich bin noch immer so erschöpft, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann und eigentlich will ich das auch gar nicht. Spielend leicht zieht mich Chloe in Richtung ihres Betts und stellt sich vor mich. Ich bin zwischen ihr und der Matratze gefangen. „Chloe was hast du vor?“ Frage ich schwach und sie schupst mich einfach auf die Matratze. Auf dem Rücken liegend starre ich an die Decke. Chloe lässt sich neben mich fallen und raucht gemütlich weiter. Es werden keine Worte gewechselt. Ich traue mich nicht mich zu bewegen oder irgendein Geräusch zu machen. Die einzigen Bewegungen stammen von Chloe, welche immer wieder an ihrem Joint zieht und den Rauch genüsslich in Richtung Decke bläst. Meine Frau ist so nah bei mir und dennoch traue ich mich nicht mich zu bewegen. Jede Faser meines Körpers schreit förmlich danach ihr nah zu sein, ihre Wärme zu spüren, sie zu riechen, ihre Lippen mit meinen zu ertasten, sie zu schmecken, doch ich kann nicht. Ich liege einfach nur da und sehe an die Decke, welche mit vielen Postern und noch mehr von Chloes, wie sie es nennt, Kunstwerken versehen sind.  
Verdammt, das ist alles nicht real und das weißt du. Du bist in deinem Kopf. In Wirklichkeit bist du gerade in einer Parallelwelt gefangen und in einen Kampf mit dir selbst verwickelt. Wach auf verstanden! Wach einfach auf und beende es, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Die Chloe neben mir richtet sich langsam auf und dreht ihren Kopf in meine Richtung. „Was ist los Max?“ Ihre Stimme ist aufrichtig und besorgt. Ich sehe an ihr vorbei und versuche einen Punkt an der Decke zu fixieren. „Du bist nicht real.“ Immer wieder wiederhole ich diesen Satz in meinen Gedanken, doch Chloe scheint nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Erneut Bewegung neben mir. Jetzt ist ihr Gesicht wieder direkt über meinem. „Hella Max, wir sind grad mal gefühlte 10 Minuten hier und schon tust du so als wäre ich Luft? Hallo! Erde an Max!“ Sie schnippt mit ihren Fingern vor meinen Augen und ich gebe meinen Widerstand auf. Meine Augen konzentrieren sich nicht länger auf den imaginären Punkt an der Decke, sondern auf Chloe. Das Blau ihrer Augen leuchtet heller als sonst und ein Lächeln entsteht in ihrem Gesicht. „Willkommen zurück Max.“ Begrüßt sie mich sarkastisch. Ein erneuter Zug an ihrem Joint und sie bläst mir den Rauch direkt ins Gesicht. Sofort muss ich husten, was Chloe zum grinsen bringt. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du es mittlerweile verträgst.“ Murmelt sie und ich zucke mit den Schultern. Sie ist noch immer nicht real, aber nah dran. Warum kann dieser Moment nicht für ewig bleiben? Meine Gedanken drohen in so eine Richtung zu wandern, doch ein Schlag auf die Wange, welche sich sofort rot färbt, lässt mich innehalten. „Wag es ja nicht auch nur eine Sekunde daran zu denken.“ Zischt Chloe mich an.   
„Woran soll ich nicht denken?“  
„Hier zu bleiben.“  
„Aber warum nicht?“  
Die Chloe vor mir schaut mich verständnisvoll an. „Weil es nicht real ist.“  
Überrascht sehe ich Chloe an. Auf ihrem Gesicht entsteht ein noch breiteres Grinsen. „Was denn? Glaubst du etwa, dass auch nur irgendetwas hiervon real ist? Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten.“  
„Du weißt, dass du nicht real bist.“  
„Jup.“  
„Und wir sind in meinem Kopf?“  
„Ebenfalls Jup.“  
Ich sacke zusammen. Zu viel Aufregung für eine so kurze Zeit. Chloe sitzt neben mir und hält meine Schulter. Ja, das ist tatsächlich Chloe. Meine Chloe und doch gleichzeitig eine Illusion. „Was passiert mit mir?“ Will ich wissen, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass ich die Antwort fürchten werde. Chloe schmalzt mit der Zunge und tippt nervös mit ihren Fingern auf meiner Schulter. „Du stirbst.“ Lautet ihre knappe Antwort nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Aber ich fühl mich im Moment ziemlich lebendig.“ Versuche ich schwach zu erwidern, doch Chloe schneidet mir das Wort ab. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du tot bist, hella hör mir doch mal zu. Ich erkläre es dir.“ Sie lässt sich zurück auf den Rücken fallen und nimmt einen weiteren Zug. Ich dränge sie nicht, sondern warte geduldig ab.  
„Du hast Maxine, also dein Parallelwelt-Gegenstückdings getötet. Aber die Welt in der ihr aufeinandergetroffen seid, wurde von ihr quasi errichtet. Mit ihrem Tod ist auch die Verbindung zu dieser Welt abgebrochen. Dein Gehirn ist mit dieser Situation überfordert und flüchtet in seine eigene Welt.“ Chloe winkt mit der freien Hand. „Hi.“ Ich bin sprachlos. „Heißt das ich muss hier bleiben?“ Frage ich und Chloe zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wie habe ich überlebt?“ Erneutes Schulterzucken von Chloe. „Ich vermute mal das diese Symbole mehr können als du oder Samuel denken, aber was weiß ich. Du bist Super-Max. Finde es doch raus.“ Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Diese Sorglosigkeit in ihrem Gesicht. Ich will am liebsten bei ihr bleiben. Doch das wäre nicht richtig. „Ich liebe dich Chloe, doch du bist nicht real. Mein Gehirn will sich offenbar nur schützen, aber irgendwo da draußen ist meine Chloe. Verstehst du? Ich will zurück in meine Welt, ohne dich und Maxine oder sonst wen. Du bist nur eine Illusion.“ Meine Stimme zittert als ich spreche, was Illusions-Chloe nicht verborgen bleibt. Neugierig sieht sie mich an, durchbohrt mich förmlich mit ihren Blicken und nickt schließlich. „Ok Kleine, komm mit.“ Sie packt mich beim Arm und zerrt mich in Richtung Tür. Als sie diese öffnet, ist da nicht wie erwartet das Treppenhaus der Price, sondern Finsternis. Lediglich ein schmaler Weg scheint schwach beleuchtet zu sein. Unsicher sehe ich mich um. Das erinnert mich an meine Vision, kurz bevor ich die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens treffen musste. Da hinten am Horizont. Ist das der alte Leuchtturm von Arcadia Bay? Vorsichtig gehe ich auf dem Weg weiter, Chloe bleibt an meiner Seite. Ich bin froh dieses mal eine Begleitung zu haben. Vor uns entstehen Bilder. Chloe scheint sie nicht zu beachten und auch mir lässt sie nicht viel Zeit. Das was ich erkennen kann sagt aber alles. Sie zeigen mich und Chloe, meine Chloe, erst am Leuchtturm wie wir uns in den Armen halten, über Seattle und den Abend im Park, Arcadia Bay und schließlich in Los Angeles. Vor einem Bild bleibe ich stehen und schlucke schwer. Es zeigt ein Selfie von mir und Chloe, kurz nachdem ich ihr den Ring gab. Es war das erste Selfie nach so langer Zeit. „Ich liebe dich Maxine Caulfield.” Chloes Stimme dröhnt in meinem Kopf und ich drehe mich zu Chloe um, doch die hebt nur abwehrend die Arme. „Das war nicht ich Max.” Chloe beschleunigt ihre Schritte und greift nach meiner Hand. Sie will offenbar keine Zeit verlieren. Kurz vor dem Leuchtturm bleibt sie stehen und dreht sich zu mir um. Meine Hände hält sie fest umschlossen und sucht meinen Blick. „Dieses Bild hier hasse ich am meisten.” Flüstert sie und macht einen Schritt zur Seite. Ich halte vor Schreck den Atem an und flüchte mich in Chloes Arme. Offenbar hat sie mit so einer Situation gerechnet. Sie hält mich fest und streicht mir, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsternd, durch die Haare. Ich sehe mich in einem dreidimensionalen Bild. Die Szene ist offenbar eingefroren. Ich liege in einem Krankenhausbett. Chloe ist über mich gebeugt und ich kann deutlich erkennen wie sie weint. “Du hast es versprochen Max. Lass mich nicht allein.” Chloes Stimme. Sie kommt von überall her. Sie ist flehend und verzweifelt. Ich muss schwer schlucken und bin froh, dass Gedächtnis-Chloe bei mir ist. „Das bin ich?” Frage ich überflüssigerweise und Chloe nickt nur. „Komm schon Max, deine Frau braucht dich. Lass sie nicht alleine.” Fordert sie mich auf und schiebt mich in Richtung des Bettes. Schüchtern sehe ich mir selbst ins Gesicht. Es ist mit verkrustetem Blut versehen und mein restlicher Körper ist offenbar nicht besser dran.  
  
Ich berühre mich selbst und die Welt um mich herum verschwindet in weißem Licht. Ich kann nichts sehen, nichts hören oder riechen. Meine Sinne sind wie betäubt. Stechender Schmerz durchfährt meinen ganzen Körper. Ich schreie vor Schmerz auf und versuche mich zum Schutz zusammenzurollen. Es funktioniert nicht. Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht. Ich kann Stimmen hören, sie beruhigen mich und betäuben den Schmerz. Es ist Chloes Stimme. „Was soll ich nur ohne dich machen?” Ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen, doch mein ganzer Körper ist taub. Panik macht sich breit. Mein Puls beschleunigt sich. Ich höre ein piepen und Chloe wie sie laut um Hilfe ruft. Poltern, zischen, mein Puls beruhigt sich und ich falle in Dunkelheit.   
Chloe, ich bin wieder da.


	38. Tag 28 'Born to lose...'

_Tag 28 Los Angeles Krankenhaus 12:25_  
  
Chloe lag einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett und wartete bis die Wirkung des Heroins in ihrem Körper abflaute. „Die Wirkung ist nicht so stark wie vermutet, eigentlich ist gar keine da.“ Stellte sie fest und erhob sich stöhnend. Samuel hatte nicht gelogen als er sagte Max würde neben ihr liegen. Die Schläuche und Geräte waren noch immer mit ihr verbunden und Chloe schluckte schwer. Es tat ihr weh Max so zu sehen. Ihre Hand schmerzte, doch sie ignorierte diesen. Ihre ganze Sorge galt Max. Chloe wusste nicht warum, aber sie wurde einfach aus der Parallelwelt rausgeworfen. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“ Dieser letzte Satz von Max hallte noch immer in ihrem Kopf nach. „Wag es ja nicht dieses Versprechen zu brechen, hast du verstanden Hippie?“ Fragte sie ihre Frau und strich ihr über die Stirn. Es gab nichts was sie noch hätte tun können.  
Ob sie selbst es war welche die Verbindung abbrach oder Maxine irgendwas damit zu tun hatte wusste sie nicht und es interessierte Chloe auch nicht. Für sie zählte nur Max. Nichts hatte sie unversucht gelassen um sie aus dieser misslichen Lage zu holen, doch nun war sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten am Ende. „Eine schöne Hilfe bist du Chloe.“ Schimpfte sie über sich selbst und rieb sich die Augen. „Seltsam.“ Murmelte sie überrascht. „Kein Rauschgefühl.“ Stellte sie fest und machte ein paar Bewegungen um sich selbst auf die Probe zu stellen. Ihr Körper und ihr Gehirn gehorchten ihren Bewegungen ohne Fehl. Chloe wurde misstrauisch. „Ein Placebo?“ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nein, die Wirkung zu Beginn war genauso wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Dann entdeckte sie eine kleine braune Flasche zu ihrer rechten. Neugierig nahm sie diese in die Hand. Ein Zettel in einer ihr unbekannten Handschrift lag neben der Flasche. „Falls die Wirkung zurückkommt. Viel Glück Ihnen Miss Price.“ Den Inhalt der Flasche betrachtend, schüttelte Chloe den Kopf. „Das erklärt einiges.“ Sagte sie leise. Sie wusste genau was den Rausch beendet hatte. Jemand hatte ihr Naloxon gespritzt. „Danke Samuel.“ Hauchte sie und steckte die Flasche in ihre Hosentasche. Sie wusste nicht wie lange die Wirkung des Antidots noch anhalten würde, wollte es aber auch unter keinen Umständen raus finden. Die Blauhaarige widmete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder Max. „Halte durch Max. Immerhin hast du versprochen wir sehen uns wieder, vergiss das nicht.“ Hinter Chloe öffnet sich leise die Tür und Dr. Schneider steckt seinen Kopf in den Raum. „Ah, Miss Price, gut dass Sie wach sind.“ Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung bedeutet er Chloe ihm zu folgen. Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Max erneut einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Lauf nicht weg, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Flüsterte sie mit Galgenhumor und erhob sich. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl breitete sich in Chloes Kopf aus als sie aufstand und sie fiel zurück in den Stuhl. Besorgt kam Dr. Schneider näher. „Sie wirken erschöpft Miss Price.“ Stellte er fest und betastete ihre Stirn. Chloe wehrte ab. „Ich habe nicht viel geschlafen in letzter Zeit.“ Versuchte sie ihm zu erklären und er nickte bedächtig. „Kommen Sie mit, es geht um Ihre Frau.“ Chloe blieb sitzen und sah den Arzt erschrocken an. Ihr Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe und ihr Blick wechselte schnell zwischen Dr. Schneider und Max hin und her. „Was meinen Sie damit Doc?“ Fragte sie tonlos und Dr. Schneider seufzte. „Das sollten wir nicht hier besprechen Miss Price.“ Er deutete auf Max. „Unter Umständen kann sie uns hören.“ Versuchte er ihr zu erklären, doch Chloe schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Dann hört sie eben mit. Ich lasse Max nicht alleine, solange sie in diesem Zustand ist.“ Nicht nochmal fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und Dr. Schneider schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Sie meinen.“ Gab er nach und setzte sich auf einen Hocker, während Chloe so nah bei Max blieb wie sie konnte.  
Dr. Schneider konnte nur schwer ein grinsen unterdrücken. Diese Punkerin war scheinbar verrückt. Verrückt und verliebt, eine gefährliche Kombination wie er fand, was sie aber so sympathisch machte. Fast immer wenn jemand den Raum betrat, schnellte sie geradezu in die Höhe und stellte sich vor ihre Freundin oder Frau. Es war ihm egal wie sich die beiden bezeichneten. Für ihn waren sie Patientin und Familienmitglied. Mit dieser Bezeichnung konnte er gut fahren, da er diese verrückte Punkerin sowieso nicht davon hätte abhalten können, bei Maxine zu bleiben. Solange sie sich ruhig verhielt und keinen Ärger machte, konnte Chloe ruhig in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Zudem hatte sie darauf bestanden sich fast alleine um Maxine zu kümmern, was ihm ebenfalls recht war, denn so konnten sich die Pfleger um andere Patienten kümmern.  
Ein nervöses tippen von Fingern auf Metall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er hob den Blick. Chloe sah ihn an und legte den Kopf schief. „Also Doc, Sie sagten es gibt was Neues?“ Fragte sie und die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Dr. Schneider räusperte sich schnell und ordnete seine Gedanken neu. „Nun ja Miss Price, ihrer Frau geht es nicht besser, aber auch nicht schlechter. Die Blutungen gehen zwar zurück, aber der Puls ist noch immer unregelmäßig. Eben als Sie geschlafen haben, waren wir sogar kurz davor Maxine zu reanimieren....“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Chloe war mit einem Satz genau vor ihm und packte den alten Mann fest an den Schultern. Die Erschöpfung fiel geradezu von ihr ab. „WAS?“ Schrie sie ihn geradezu an, doch Dr. Schneider blieb ganz ruhig. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er gerechnet. „Miss Price, lassen Sie mich los und ich erkläre es Ihnen.“ Chloe senkte tatsächlich ihre Hände und entschuldigte sich kleinlaut. Dr. Schneider richtete seinen Kittel und sah sie verständnisvoll an. „Ihr Puls normalisierte sich glücklicherweise schnell wieder und wir mussten Sie nicht wecken.” Er sah sie über seine Brille hinweg an. „Sie haben übrigens geschlafen wie ein Stein.” Fügte er hinzu und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er Chloes entsetztes Gesicht sah.  
Sie hatte Max unbeaufsichtigt gelassen. Jeder hätte den Raum betreten können und Max etwas antun können, während Chloe neben ihr lag. „Max, das wird mir nicht nochmal passieren.“ Versprach sie ihr leise und strich Max über das Haar. Dr. Schneider legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Was haben Sie gesagt?“ Fragte er, doch Chloe winkte ab. „Nicht für Ihre Ohren bestimmt.“ Erklärte sie ihm knapp und widmete ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder Max. Dr. Schneider stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Geräusch zu verursachen den Raum.  
  
Chloe beachtete ihre Umgebung nicht mehr. Sie stand weiterhin vor Max Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Es gab nichts was sie sonst hätte tun können und dieser Umstand machte sie wahnsinnig. Nervös strich sie sich immer wieder über die Lippen und erinnerte sich an den letzten Kuss von Max. Es war zwar nur in ihrem Kopf und doch wieder real, sie wusste es nicht und doch ließ es ihr keine Ruhe. Noch nie hatte sie Max so entschlossen gesehen und das machte ihr Angst. Eigentlich überlegte Max immer gefühlte hundertmal, bevor sie eine Entscheidung traf, aber dieses eine Mal war sie spontan und entschlossen ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Oder hatte sie diese Entscheidung schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit ihr selbst gefällt? Chloe hatte gesehen wie verzweifelt Max war, als dieser Warren aus einer anderen Welt sie fast umgebracht hätte. Offenbar in letzter Sekunde konnte Chloe schlimmeres verhindern. „Vielleicht meinte der Arzt das mit kurz keinen Puls mehr.“ Mutmaßte die Blauhaarige leise. Max bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Das einzige was Chloe sah war das regelmäßige heben und senken von Max Brust. Manchmal blieb es auch aus oder kam in kurzen Abständen hintereinander. Max war offenbar noch immer in einem anderen Universum gefangen. „Max, mach ja keinen Unsinn. Was soll ich bloß ohne dich machen?“ Fragte Chloe mehr sich selbst als Max und legte ihre Stirn sanft auf die von Max. Plötzlich begannen die Geräte um Max herum wieder wie wild zu blinken und piepen und Chloe sprang geradezu von Max zurück. „Max?“ Fragte sie verwirrt und griff nach der Klingel. Nur ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür wieder mal aufgerissen und ein paar der Pfleger kamen hereingestürmt. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte einer, während sein Kollege sich die Anzeigen ansah. Dr. Schneider kam ebenfalls hinzu. „Miss Price, was ist passiert?“ Fragte er, doch Chloe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, ich hab nichts angefasst.“ Verteidigte sie sich und wurde von einem der Pfleger zur Seite gestoßen. „Ihr Puls ist auf über 200 angestiegen.“ Teilte der Pfleger an den Monitoren mit. „Sie krampft!“ Rief der andere und Dr. Schneider kam schnell näher. Es schien so, als wolle Max sich bewegen, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und ihr Mund stand weit offen. Chloe bekam Angst, traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen oder auch nur zu atmen. Dr. Schneider sah sich mit einem Anflug von Faszination Max Gesicht an und fuhr ihr über die Stirn. „Sofort Diazepam! 10 mg!“ Rief er ohne den Blick von Max abzuwenden. Mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe leuchtete er in Max Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln entstand auf seinem Gesicht. Der Pfleger nickte und riss einen verschlossenen Schrank auf. Mit einer Spritze in den Händen lief er zur Kanüle und drückte den Inhalt in Max Vene. Augenblicklich entspannte sich Max Gesicht und Chloe hatte den Eindruck, dass auch ihr Körper sich entspannte. „Was war das?“ Fragte Chloe leise und Dr. Schneider sah sie lächelnd an. „Ein Krampfanfall.“ Erklärte er ihr sachlich und setzte sich zu Max auf das Bett, was Chloe gar nicht behagte. Sie bemerkte, dass Dr. Schneider noch immer lächelte. „Was soll das Grinsen?“ Fragte sie ungehalten und Dr. Schneider schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen Miss Price. Ihre Frau wird vielleicht in ein paar Stunden wieder aufwachen.“ Die Art wie er vielleicht sagte, gefiel Chloe gar nicht. „Was soll das heißen vielleicht?“ Fragte sie und bemerkte nicht wie ihre Stimme immer energischer wurde. Diese ganze Unsicherheit und Unfähigkeit machte sie fertig. „Oder es ist der Schlaf- und Nikotinmangel.“ Hörte Chloe eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, welche sie jedoch nicht dazu brachte sich zu beruhigen. „Ein gewisses Restrisiko besteht durchaus Miss Price, aber ich bin guter Dinge.“ Erklärte er ihr, erhob sich und bedeutete den beiden Pflegern ihm zu folgen. „Bitte rufen Sie mich, sobald Ihre Frau erwacht.“ Bat er und Chloe nickte nur stumm. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und merkte gar nicht, wie ihr die Augen zufielen und ihr Kopf auf dem Fallschutz des Krankenbettes liegen blieb.  
  
 _Ca. 5 Stunden später_  
  
Ein leises stöhnen ließ Chloe mit einem grunzen in die Höhe schnellen. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“ Fragte sie sich selbst und ein starker Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Rücken aus. Durch das Schlafen im sitzen, noch dazu mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper, hatte sich ihr ganzer Rücken versteift. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Uhr, welche über der Tür hing. Sie zeigte 19:55 Uhr. Erneutes stöhnen, dieses Mal lauter, veranlasste Chloe dazu sich nicht mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie viel Uhr es war. Mit einem mal war die Punkerin hellwach und sprang auf. Das stöhnen kam von Max. Da lag sie, die Augen weit aufgerissen und schnell atmend. „Hey.“ War alles was Chloe hervorbrachte, bevor Freudentränen ihre Wange hinab liefen. Langsam drehte Max ihren Kopf und sah Chloe tief in die Augen. „Hey.“ Krächzte Max ebenfalls und Chloe ergriff Max Hand. „Wo bin ich?“ Fragte Max schwach, doch Chloe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Alles zu seiner Zeit Max. Hat es geklappt?“ Max nickte bestätigend und Chloe ließ Max Hand los. Kraftlos folgte Max ganzer Arm der Schwerkraft und kollidierte laut und sicher schmerzhaft mit der Bettkante. Erstaunt sahen beide auf den Arm. „Chloe, ich kann meine Arme nicht bewegen.“ Panik machte sich in ihr breit. „Chloe! Ich kann mich nicht bewegen!“ Schrie sie geradezu und Chloe versuchte erfolglos sie zu beruhigen. „Max, atme erst mal durch, ich hole den Arzt.“  
Max hatte Panik. Eben noch war alles gut. Maxine war tot und sie war wieder in ihrer Welt, bei ihrer Chloe. Aber sie konnte nur den Kopf bewegen. Wieder schossen ihr die Bilder der an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Chloe aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie in den Kopf. Auch diese Chloe konnte sich nicht bewegen und war auf Hilfe angewiesen. So wollte sie auf keinen Fall enden. Max versuchte sich auf Chloe zu konzentrieren, welche Anstalten machte aufzuspringen.  
„Nein Chloe, lass mich nicht allein.“ Bettelte Max und Chloe griff schnell nach dem Rufer. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür zu Max Zimmer und Dr. Schneider steckte seinen Kopf durch die entstandene Öffnung. „Ah, Miss Caulfield, willkommen zurück.“ Begrüßte er sie freundlich und trat ein. Max Augen wurden groß und sie suchte Chloes Blick. Diese hielt Max Hand fest und strich leicht darüber. „Es ist Ok Max, er ist Arzt.“ Erklärte sie ihrer Frau und Dr. Schneider nickte. „Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.“ Flüsterte Max schwach und Dr. Schneider nickte erneut. „Das ist normal Miss Caulfield. Wir mussten ihnen ein sehr starkes Beruhigungsmittel geben. Es entspannt ihre Muskeln. Sobald die Wirkung nachlässt, können Sie ihre Muskeln wieder ohne Probleme bewegen.“ Erklärte er den beiden Frauen und beobachtete Max ganz genau. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Fragte er neugierig. „Abgesehen von den Lähmungserscheinungen.“ Max schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor sie antwortete. „Wie von einem Panzer überrollt.“ Lautete ihre Antwort, bevor sie erneut die Augen schloss. Dr. Schneider drehte sich um machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. „Ich komme später noch mal wieder Miss Price, Ihre Frau und Sie brauchen offenbar etwas Ruhe.“ Erklärte er und Chloe nickte nur, ihn fast gar nicht beachtend. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihrer Frau. „Max?“ Fragte Chloe und strich ihr über die Wange. „Hmmm.“ Brummte diese. „Schön dass du wieder da bist.“ Das war alles was sie sagen konnte, bevor Max die Augen schloss und ein deutliches schnarchen den Raum erfüllte. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich die Nacht hier noch schlafen soll, brauch ich auch etwas von diesem Diazezeug.“ Murmelte die Punkerin, stand auf und ging auf das große Fenster zu. Draußen machte sich Dunkelheit breit und Chloe konnte ihr Spiegelbild sehen. Erschrocken betrachtete sie sich selbst. Ihre Haare waren total zerzaust und um ihre Augen hatten sich große Ringe gebildet. Langsam fuhr Chloe sich übers Gesicht. „Ich seh so aus wie Max sich fühlt.“ Murmelte sie und ihr Blick glitt an ihr hinab. Noch immer trug sie Max Klamotten, welche ihr etwas zu klein waren. Kopfschüttelnd ging Chloe in Richtung der Tasche, welche in einer Ecke des Raums lag und zog sich ihre alten Klamotten an. „So ist es besser.“ Stellte sie zufrieden fest und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Chloe betastete den Inhalt. Zigaretten, Gras und Max Foto von ihnen beiden. Erleichtert holte Chloe das Foto hervor und betrachtete es. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zwischen Max und dem Foto hin und her. „Schön dass du wieder da bist Max.“ Wiederholte Chloe und das Foto verschwand in ihrer Tasche. Chloe drehte sich um und ging wieder in Richtung des Betts. Die Pfleger hatten ihr netterweise ein eigenes Bett hingestellt, doch da Max jetzt wieder da war, wollte Chloe so nah sie konnte bei Max bleiben. Ohne noch länger zu überlegen, kletterte Chloe auf das Bett ihrer Frau und kuschelte sich ganz eng an diese. Mit einer Hand strich sie immer wieder über Max Wange und auf ihren beiden Gesichtern entstand ein Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich Maxine Caulfield.“ Flüsterte Chloe und Max antwortete, die Augen immer noch geschlossen: „Max, niemals Maxine.“ Chloe sah sie nur an. „Einverstanden Max, aber ich liebe dich trotzdem.“ Max seufzte wohlig und Chloe schmiegte sich noch enger an Max, während ihr Arm hinter Max Kopf verschwand. Chloe konnte die Augen nicht mehr länger offen halten erlaubte sich selbst jetzt endlich einzuschlafen.  
  
 _...live to win_


	39. Chloes Tagebuch

Tag 29 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 10:20  
  
MAX IST WIEDER DA!!!! Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen. Sie ist wieder da und hat dieses andere Miststück offenbar platt gemacht. Jetzt ist hoffentlich erst mal Ruhe. Die letzte Nacht war wundervoll (nein eigentlich ist das untertrieben). Viel geschlafen hab ich zwar nicht, aber ich konnte Max beim Schlafen beobachten. Sie sah so friedlich aus wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Max kann sich noch immer nicht komplett bewegen, aber Gefühl ist offenbar wieder in ihrem Körper. Immerhin ist sie heute Morgen wach geworden, als ich raus finden wollte, ob sie sich tatsächlich nicht bewegen kann und nichts fühlt. Experiment halb geglückt. Sie fühlt etwas, kann sich aber nicht bewegen. Wären wir beide nicht so fertig, würde ich die Situation vermutlich ausnutzen. Du schuldest mir was Max.  
  
Chloe, die sich zurück haltende  
  
  
Tag 29 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 13:40  
  
Dieser Arzt macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Er kommt zwar häufig und erkundigt sich, will aber immer, dass ich den Raum verlasse. Hella, Max ist da drin, mit diesem Doktor Irgendwas und ich hocke hier draußen vor der Tür. Max sagte zwar es ist Ok, scheiße Max für dich vielleicht aber nicht für mich. Mein Körper schreit geradezu nach Essen und Nikotin und ich hab keine Ahnung was er für wichtiger hält. Ich glaub ich geh erst eine rauchen und dann was essen. Vielleicht finde ich ja auch was für Max. Immerhin hat die Kleine einen harten Kampf hinter sich und ich glaube sie hat auch noch mehr abgenommen. Dieses Krankenhausessen taugt doch nirgends etwas.  
  
Chloe auf Futtersuche  
  
  
Tag 29 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 15:00  
  
Die Reihenfolge war nicht richtig. Ich fühl mich total elend. Notiz an mich: Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ohne Zigaretten und Essen, zuerst essen, dann rauchen, andersrum = böse!  
Hab ein bisschen was für Max ins Krankenhaus geschmuggelt (keine Ahnung ob die was dagegen hätten aber so hat es viel mehr Spaß gemacht). Max hat sich auch gefreut aber immer noch keine Besserung in Sicht. Ich hab sie gefüttert und danach ist meine Kleine sofort eingeschlafen. Es sieht so süß aus, wenn sie einfach nur daliegt und schläft. Nur dieses schnarchen treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Vielleicht kann mir der Doc helfen. Das kann doch nicht richtig sein, dass ein Mensch so laut wie ein ganzes Sägewerk sein kann. Vielleicht will sie mich mit diesem gesäge auch loswerden, aber da musst du dich schon mehr anstrengen Max. Ich bleibe hier Punkt.  
  
Chloe, die heute Nacht wieder nicht schlafen wird  
  
  
Tag 30 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 08:30  
  
Irgendwann werde ich Max Handy aus dem Fenster schmeißen oder besser, in Schwefelsäure auflösen. Dieser scheiß Klingelton macht mich noch bekloppter als ich ohnehin schon bin. Da ist man mal endlich eingeschlafen und wird gefühlt zehn Minuten später von dieser Melodie geweckt. Ernsthaft Max, warum ausgerechnet Crosses? Warum nicht Are You Ready For Me Now? Vielleicht werde ich das ändern, verhindern kannst du es im Moment ja sowieso nicht.  
Die Uni hat angerufen. Irgend so ne Tante aus dem Sekretariat wollte wissen wo wir, besser gesagt du Max, deinen Arsch hast. Hab ihr gesagt wo wir sind und was passiert ist, jedenfalls grob. Wenn ich denen erzähle, dass du in einer Parallelwelt gefangen warst und ich wieder zu Drogen greifen musste um dich da raus zu holen, landen wir beide sofort in der Irrenanstalt. Ich glaube dieses Scheißzeug ist übrigens immer noch in meinen Adern, danke dafür Samuel. Das gute ist, bis jetzt weder Rausch noch Entzugserscheinungen. Das Naloxon scheint also seinen Job getan zu haben.  
Wir sollten uns so schnell wie möglich etwas ausdenken um deinen Zusammenbruch und die Blutungen zu erklären (vielleicht irgendeine bisher unentdeckte Krankheit oder sowas). Hella, warum muss ich mir darüber Gedanken machen? Du bist das Genie Max und liegst momentan eh nur rum. Denk dir gefälligst selbst was aus.  
  
Chloe, die wenig denkende  
  
  
Tag 30 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 14:00  
  
So langsam kommt wieder Leben in Max Körper. Sie kann sich wieder bewegen, doch der Doc hat von zu viel Bewegung abgeraten. Gut das Max offenbar gerne Anweisungen folgt (muss ich mir merken, finsteres Lachen), aber den ganzen Tag so reglos im Bett liegen? Max werd schnell wieder gesund, ich fühl mich immer unwohler in diesen Wänden. Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Krankenhäuser hasse? Vor allem, wenn eine geliebte Person darin ist.  
Eben hat Hannah angerufen, weiß der Teufel wo sie diese Nummer her hat. Ich mag sie, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe was sie studiert und wie sie nüchtern ist. Immerhin kenne ich sie nur besoffen. Mal schauen was der Tag noch so bringt.  
  
Curious Chloe  
  
  
Tag 30 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 17:00  
  
Hannah ist echt in Ordnung. Sie ist freundlich und hilfsbereit, hatte sogar etwas Gras dabei. So hätte ich sie nicht eingeschätzt und sie fährt Skateboard. Ich glaube Hannah und Justin hätten gut zusammengepasst. Naja vielleicht nicht ganz. Für Justin war immer 420, für Hannah offenbar nicht. Max sah nicht begeistert aus (Ok sie war stocksauer) als wir beide uns kurz nach draußen verabschiedeten aber sorry Max für dich gibt’s erst mal nichts und das heißt nicht, dass ich darauf verzichten werde.  
Max hat sich tatsächlich eine Story überlegt. Der Doc vermutet irgendwas mit Nachwirkungen vom Heroin (wenn der wüsste) und hat versprochen das Thema vertraulich zu behandeln. Er glaubt uns kein Wort, aber das muss er ja auch nicht. Hannah haben wir irgendwas mit einer bisher unerkannten Krankheit erzählt. Ich denke mal auch sie glaubt uns kein Wort, ist aber clever genug nicht weiter nachzufragen.  
  
Chloe, umgeben von Einsteins  
  
  
Tag 30 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 22:00  
  
Max ist wirklich stocksauer auf mich. Zum ersten Mal bin ich richtig froh, dass sie sich nur eingeschränkt bewegen kann. Ich glaub heut schlaf ich nicht im selben Bett wie Max, die würde mich vermutlich umbringen. Und ich dachte ich hätte Probleme damit meine Wut zu kontrollieren.  
Es gab einen kleinen Rückschlag. Max kann ihren rechten Arm nicht bewegen. Der Doc sagt es sei nur vorübergehend, da Max ihn noch fühlt. Wir beide vermuten eher eine Nachwirkung der Symbole und der durch die Vernichtung aller anderen Parallelweltmaxes entstandenen Kräfte. Ich hab keine Ahnung was das alles zu bedeuten hat, aber das wichtigste ist, dass Max noch die Alte ist. Diese verdammten Dinger leuchten manchmal schwach auf und ihr Arm strahlt eine merkwürdige Hitze aus. Bin mal gespannt, wie du das dem Doc erklären willst Max. Momentan kühlt sie den Arm mit nassen Lappen. Bin mal gespannt, ob das was bringt.  
  
Chloe, die von Parallelwelten verwirrte  
  
  
Tag 31 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 07:50  
  
Max Arm zeigt noch immer keine Besserung. Letzte Nacht ist sie ein paar Mal vor Schmerzen aufgewacht, wollte aber keine Betäubungsmittel nehmen. Tapferes Mädchen. Dafür ist ihre Laune heute aber noch weiter abgesackt. Der Doc hat mir gesagt das ist normal und geht vorbei und ich hoffe er hat recht. Auf eine die ganze Zeit wütende und schlecht gelaunte Max hab ich keine Lust. Ich brauch jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee und ne Zigarette. Vielleicht bringe ich Max auch einen Kaffee mit hoch, aber nur wenn sie aufhört mich so wütend anzuschauen. Hella Max, ich kann nichts dafür dass du Schmerzen hast. Also hör auf mich so anzuschauen, das verletzt mich auch.  
  
Chloe mit Schmerzen im Herz  
  
  
Tag 31 nach dem Sturm, außerhalb vom Krankenhaus 14:30  
  
Max ist zu einer längeren, abschließenden Untersuchung abgeholt worden. Ich schätze mal morgen früh können wir endlich von hier verschwinden. Mittlerweile bekommen meine Haare wieder ihr natürliches braun wieder. Ich hasse es!! Hier muss irgendwo doch eine Drogerie oder etwas ähnliches sein. Dieses braun, ich kann es nicht länger sehen. Vielleicht finde ich ja auch etwas Farbe für Max. Nicht viel aber vielleicht eine Strähne in grün, nein besser rot. Das wird dir vielleicht helfen Max. Betrachte es als Neuanfang.  
  
Friseurin Chloe  
  
  
Tag 31 nach dem Sturm, Krankenhaus 21:35  
  
Ok, das mit dem Haare färben soll wohl nicht sein. Ich habe Max gefragt, aber sie will lieber so bleiben wie sie ist. Wenn du meinst Süße, aber ich werde weiterhin in Blau durch die Gegend laufen. Ich hasse mittlerweile meine natürliche Farbe. Der Doc sagt, dass wir morgen früh von hier verschwinden können. Wird auch langsam Zeit. Ich muss hier raus und Max mitnehmen. Vielleicht fahren wir direkt zur Uni und machen es uns gemütlich, aber ich glaube Hannah wird uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Die ist total ausgeflippt, als sie die Ringe entdeckt hat und hat irgendwas von Party und Planung und „Och wie süß“ geschrien. Sie ist Ok, aber kann die mal an was anderes außer Party machen denken. Ich meine Hallo? Max liegt im Krankenhaus und wäre fast gestorben. Klar, davon weiß Hannah nichts, aber können uns die alle nicht mal für ein paar Momente in Ruhe lassen.  
Max, Planänderung. Gleich morgen früh verschwinden wir aus dem Krankenhaus und verbringen den Tag gemeinsam. Nur du und ich. Vielleicht wieder am Strand, immerhin schuldest du mir noch ein oder zwei Sachen.  
  
Chloe die sich erinnert


	40. Tag 32

Tag 32 Los Angeles Krankenhaus 09:00  
  
Grelles Licht drang durch Max geschlossene Augenlider und zwang sie den Kopf wegzudrehen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken in ihrem Krankenbett und die Sonne schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, sie aufzuwecken. Mürrisch drehte Max den Kopf vom Fenster weg und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Direkt neben ihr lag Chloe, die Augen geschlossen und einen Arm hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt. Sie lag ganz eng an Max gekuschelt, jedoch nicht unter der Decke. Langsam glitt Max Blick an ihrer Frau hinab. Das Blau in ihren Haaren wirkte trocken und Max ertappte sich bei der Überlegung Chloe durch die Haare zu fahren und sie so zu wecken. „Nein.“ Entschied sie. „Chloe hat in letzter Zeit fast gar nicht geschlafen, also kann ich ihr auch ein paar Stunden mehr Ruhe gönnen.“ Max Blick wanderte weiter an Chloe hinab. Noch immer trug Chloe ihre Klamotten, welche sie offenbar schon seit ein paar Tagen ununterbrochen trug. Es war Max nur recht. Sie mochte Chloes Punk-Look. Er passte zu ihr, mehr als das Wissenschaftsgenie, für das sie alle hielten. Da beide sich von klein auf kannten, wusste Max, dass Chloe schon immer gut in den Naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst. Ihre Stärke war eher die Fotografie. Oft half die junge Chloe Max bei Mathe oder Chemie, wenn Max nicht mehr weiter wusste. Max würde sich keineswegs als unfähig in Naturwissenschaften bezeichnen, man musste nur seine Grenzen kennen und wissen, wo es Hilfe gab. Chloe war immer diese Hilfe für Max gewesen. Als sie älter wurden, erhielt Chloe sogar ein Stipendium in Chemie. „Doch dann kam alles anders.“ Dachte Max und ihre Gedanken schweiften zu William. Als er starb, veränderte Chloe sich und das nicht immer zum Besten. Joyce versuchte alles um ihre Tochter auf den rechten Weg zu bringen, doch Chloe wollte nicht hören. Noch immer machte Max sich Vorwürfe. „Was wäre wenn ich nie gegangen wäre? Wärst du noch immer Chloe Price oder Punk-Ass-Price?“ Diese Frage ließ ihr keine Ruhe, aber sie wollte nicht mehr drüber nachdenken. „Ich liebe dich so wie du bist Chloe, egal was war oder sein wird.“ Versprach sie im Flüsterton und löste sich vom Anblick der schlafenden Chloe nur widerwillig. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich wieder um, um aufzustehen, doch Chloes freier Arm fuhr herum und hielt Max fest. Erschrocken hielt Max für ein paar Sekunden die Luft an und wartete auf weitere Reaktionen von Chloe. Doch es blieb bei dieser einen Bewegung. Max zuckte mit den Schultern, was aufgrund ihres gelähmten rechten Arms etwas lächerlich aussah und zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen. Chloe schien noch immer zu schlafen und Max befreite sich vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung, indem sie Chloes Arm anhob und zur Seite legte. Chloe reagierte nicht, sondern schlief friedlich weiter. Max benutzte ihren linken Arm und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihr aber erst nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen gelang. Wackelig auf den Beinen stand sie direkt vor dem großen Fenster und sah an sich hinab. „An dir ist ja gar nichts mehr dran Max.“ Bemerkte sie selbstironisch und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nur einen typischen Krankenhauskittel trug. Ihre linke Hand fuhr zu ihrem Hals und erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihre Halskette mit dem Ring noch immer da war. Max wurde kalt. Das Hemd war nach hinten offen und sie trug noch nicht mal Unterwäsche oder Socken. Hinter Max begann etwas zu rascheln und sie drehte sich schnell um. Zu schnell. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles und Max musste sich am Bett abstützen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Blick klärte sich. Vor ihr im Bett lag eine grinsende Chloe, ihre blauen Augen wirkten durch die frische Haarfarbe noch intensiver. „Ich mag dein Outfit Max.“ Säuselte Chloe. „Es zeigt tiefe Einblicke.“ Max konnte es nicht verhindern und lief hochrot an. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass Chloe sie nackt sah, doch die Art wie Chloe es sagte und die Umgebung, es war ihr so peinlich. Chloe bemerkte es und ihr grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Komm schon Hippie, es sind doch nur wir beide hier.“ Demonstrativ erhob Chloe sich und drehte ihren Oberkörper, die Arme ausgebreitet. Max musste ebenfalls grinsen, doch die Röte wich nicht aus ihrem Gesicht. „Hilf mir lieber in meine Klamotten Chloe, ich komm mir so nackt vor.“ Chloe brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du bist nackt Max.“ Prustete sie und Max versuchte sie mit Blicken zu töten. „Geht’s nicht noch lauter?“ Fragte sie genervt und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Würdest du mir bitte helfen?“ Fragte sie und Chloe nickte ihr zu und kletterte aus dem Bett. Derweil versuchte Max sich aus dem Kittel zu befreien, was ihr aber nicht so wirklich gelingen wollte, da die Schleife sich an ihrem Nacken befand. Chloe lehnte sich an die Tür und beobachtete interessiert, wie Max immer verzweifelter wurde. Irgendwann ließ Max ihre Hand sinken und drehte sich langsam um. Chloe hob eine Augenbraue und löste sich von der Tür. Mit wenigen Schritten überbrückte Chloe die Distanz zwischen ihnen und blieb genau vor ihrer Frau stehen und drehte sie so, dass sie sich direkt ansahen. Max sah an Chloe hoch und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen einander und trafen sich. Max entglitt ein wohliges Seufzen. Chloe griff in Max Haare und intensivierte den Kuss, indem sie auch ihre Zunge ins Spiel brachte. Viel zu schnell, für Max Empfinden, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Von Max unbemerkt war Chloes Hand weiter nach unten gewandert und löste die Schleife, welche Max Hemd in Position hielt. Viel zu spät bemerkte Max was passierte und Chloe grinste sie dreckig an, als das Hemd zu Boden fiel. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick an Max Körper hinab. „Lecker.“ Murmelte sie und strich über Max linken Arm, erneut ihren Blick suchend, während ihre andere Hand weiter zu Max Wange wanderte. Zufrieden stellte Chloe fest, dass Max noch immer unter einer so einfachen Geste dahinschmolz. „Danke.“ Stotterte Max überrumpelt und ging mit wackeligen Beinen an Chloe vorbei, immer die Tür im Auge behaltend. Chloe verstand worauf Max hinaus wollte und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die verschlossene Tür. Max versuchte in der Zwischenzeit sich anzuziehen, was ihr aber nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Chloe wurde ungeduldig und so sehr sie es auch begrüßte Max so vor sich zu sehen und beschloss ihr in dieser misslichen Lage zu helfen. Nach ein paar Minuten war Max komplett angezogen und Chloe räumte alles wieder in die Tasche. Gerade als beide im Begriff waren das Zimmer zu verlassen, vernahmen beide ein leises klopfen. „Was?“ Fragte Chloe in ihrer üblichen Tonlage und schloss die Tür auf. Ein freundlich lächelnder Dr. Schneider betrat den Raum. „Guten Morgen Miss Price, Miss Caulfield.“ Begrüßte er die beiden Frauen und ging direkt auf Max zu, Chloe nicht weiter beachtend. Prüfend fuhr er über Max Arm. „Wie fühlen Sie sich Miss Caulfield?“ Fragte er und Max lächelte ihn gequält an. „Besser als die letzten Tage, aber der Arm“, sie deutete mit der linken Hand in die Richtung. „ist immer noch unbeweglich.“ Dr. Schneider fuhr prüfend den ganzen Arm ab und ignorierte das leichte schnauben von Chloe. Dieser passte es ganz und gar nicht, dass ein fremder Mann ihre Max so berührte. Klar er war Arzt und musste es tun um helfen zu können, aber trotzdem fühlte Chloe einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Ihr logisches Denken war in den letzten Tagen wie abgeschaltet und sie ließ sich fast ausschließlich von Emotionen lenken. Auch Max bemerkte wie Chloe immer nervöser wurde und schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln, gefolgt von einer Kussbewegung der Lippen. Chloes Körper entspannte sich tatsächlich etwas, dennoch blieb sie aufmerksam und folgte jeder Handbewegung der beiden. Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Dr. Schneider von Max Arm und betrachtete selbigen noch immer interessiert. „Sie sollten unbedingt eine Schlinge für den Arm tragen Miss Caulfield.“ Riet er ihr. „Aber nicht zu lange, höchstens ein paar Stunden täglich. Außerdem rate ich ihnen zu Bewegungsübungen. Meine Assistentin wird Ihnen gleich ein Buch mit verschiedenen Übungen geben. Wenn nach ein paar Wochen noch immer keine Besserung eintritt, kommen Sie bitte so schnell wie möglich wieder.“ Schüchtern sah Max den Arzt an und flüsterte ein: „Danke.“ Dr. Schneider nickte ihr freundlich zu und gab Chloe und Max zu Abschied die Hand. „Ich hoffe ich sehe Sie beide nicht wieder.“ Verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Raum. Max sah zu Chloe. „Also Chloe, wollen wir?“ Fragte sie und Chloe griff nach der Tasche und schob Max förmlich in Richtung Ausgang. „Hella, ich dachte schon du fragst nie.“  
  
Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus 10 Minuten später  
  
Max war noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen, wollte aber nicht in einem Rollstuhl nach draußen befördert werden. Die Schwester meinte zwar es sei Pflicht, doch das interessierte die beiden nicht wirklich. Erschöpft ließ sich Max auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und atmete erleichtert aus. Dann entdeckte sie das Blut, welches den ganzen Sitz rot gefärbt hatte. Erschrocken sah sie in Richtung Chloe. „Ist das alles mein Blut?“ Fragte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde bleich. Chloe nickte ihr nur zu, sagte jedoch nichts. „Hast du ja toll gemacht Chloe.“ Beschimpfte die Blauhaarige sich selbst. „Du hättest ja wenigstens eine Decke darüberlegen können, aber nein.“ Als Chloe sich hinter das Steuer setzte, strich sie Max beruhigend über das Knie. „Mach dir keine Sorge Max, ich krieg das schon hin.“ Max nickte schwach, legte jedoch lieber eines der Handtücher unter sich. Chloe startete den Motor und gemeinsam verließen sie den Ort von dem sie hofften, ihn nie wieder betreten zu müssen.  
  
30 Minuten später, unbekannte Straße  
  
„Chloe, du bist falsch abgebogen.“ Meldete Max sich, als sie ein Straßenschild erblickte. „Zur Uni geht’s in die andere Richtung.“ Auf Chloes Gesicht entstand ein Lächeln. „Ich weiß Max. Ich will noch gar nicht wieder zurück.“ Erklärte sie ihrer Frau und Max Augen wurden groß. „Was hast du mit mir vor Chloe?“ Fragte sie und Chloe deutete mit ihrer freien Hand wortlos nach vorne. Max sah nur Wald. Sie waren vor einigen Meilen in diesen Wald gefahren und Max hatte nichts gesagt. Schließlich kannte sie nicht den Weg und vertraute auf Chloe, aber so langsam kamen Zweifel in ihr auf. Endlich lichtete sich der Wald und Max erkannte worauf Chloe hinaus wollte. Sie waren wieder am Meer. Max schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. „Nein Chloe, ich werde nicht mit dir ins Wasser steigen.“ Sie deutete auf ihren lahmen Arm. „Damit würde ich nur untergehen.“ Erklärte sie und Chloe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich will auch nicht schwimmen gehen Max. Ich will einfach nur noch ein paar Stunden nur mit dir verbringen, ohne alle anderen.“ Max linke Hand strich über Chloes Knie. „Du bist süß.“ Flüsterte sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wehe du verrätst es jemandem.“ Warnte Chloe und hielt den Wagen auf einem Parkplatz, welcher auf einer Anhöhe eingerichtet worden war. Kurz vor dem braunen Holzgeländer, welches unmittelbar vor dem Abgrund aufgestellt worden war, hielt Chloe den Truck an und stieg aus. Ungeschickt kletterte auch Max aus der Fahrerkabine und streckte sich, soweit ihr möglich. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend. Direkt vor ihnen fiel der Hang steil ab und so konnten beide das Meer ohne Einschränkungen bis zum Horizont sehen. Die See lag ruhig und nur wenig Wellen entstanden. Die Sonne spiegelte sich im blauen Wasser und Chloe zog ihre Frau näher an sich. „Es ist wunderschön hier.“ Flüsterte Max und Chloe brummte zustimmend, das blaue Meer noch immer fixiert. „Ich hatte so Angst um dich Max.“ Gestand Chloe und durchbrach damit das unangenehme Schweigen. „Max nickte und drückte Chloes Hand fester. „Danke für deine Hilfe.“ Flüsterte sie erstickt und Chloe strich ihr mit der freien Hand eine Träne von der Wange. „Jederzeit Max, nur tu so was nie wieder. Versprich es mir.“ Forderte sie und Max drehte den Kopf und sah Chloe direkt in die Augen. „Es ist vorbei Chloe, dieses andere Miststück ist tot.“ Erklärte Max und in ihrer Stimme klangen weder Bedauern noch Mitleid. Chloe war beruhigt, als Max ihr sagte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung sei, jedenfalls fast alles. „Glaubst du, dass du den Arm bald wieder bewegen kannst?“ Fragte Chloe vorsichtig und Max bewegte den Kopf unsicher hin und her.  
Chloe löste sich von Max und kletterte auf die Motorhaube des Trucks, den Rücken an die Windschutzscheibe gelehnt. Ihr Blick glitt verträumt über das Meer. Auch Max schickte sich an den Truck zu erklimmen, was ihr aber aufgrund ihres Arms nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Nach ein paar vergeblichen eigenständigen Versuchen, sah Max abwartend in die Richtung von Chloe. „Würdest du mir bitte helfen? Ich schaff es nicht allein.“ Maulte sie und Chloe nickte nur und sprang von der Haube. Eine kurze Hilfestellung von Chloe und Max saß auf der Haube, den Blick auf das blaue Meer gerichtet. Chloe setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin und nahm Max in den Arm. „Glaub ja nicht, dass das jetzt zur Gewohnheit wird.“ Mahnte sie und Max knuffte ihrer Frau leicht in die Seite. „Ich will auch nicht für immer auf deine Hilfe angewiesen sein Chloe.“ Sagte Max und Chloe schluckte schwer. „So meinte ich das nicht Max.“ Versuchte sie zu erklären. „Ich meinte damit, dass…“ Max schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ich weiß.“ Beruhigte sie Chloe und drückte ihr zur Bestätigung einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als sich beide voneinander lösten, grinste Chloe Max an und holte ihre Tüte mit Gras raus. „Ich muss jetzt eine rauchen.“ Erklärte Chloe als sie Max fast schon sehnsüchtigen Blick erkannte. „Ich auch.“ Stellte sie fest, doch Chloe hob mahnend den Zeigefinger.  
„Nein Max, der Doc hat gesagt, keine Drogen für dich.“  
„Nein, er hat gesagt, dass mein Unfall mit Drogen zusammenhing, aber wir beide wissen es besser.“  
„Oho, Max ist Arzt?“  
„Nein, aber ich will auch mal wieder rauchen. Du hast erst letztens mit Hannah einen geraucht.“  
Chloe riss die Arme in die Höhe. „Schön Weed-Max.“ Gab sie ihren Widerstand auf. „Hier.“ Sie reichte ihr den Joint, welcher sofort zwischen Max Lippen verschwand und ein Feuerzeug. Nach den ersten zügen, entspannte sich Max Gesichtsausdruck und sie ließ sich in Chloes Arm sinken. Chloe drehte sich derweil selbst einen und nahm ebenfalls einen tiefen Zug. „Das Zeug von Hannah war besser.“ Stellte sie nüchtern fest und Max lachte leise. „Da spricht die Expertin.“ Stichelte sie und Chloe grunzte zustimmend, auf die Stichelei nicht weiter eingehend.  
  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten beide auf der Motorhaube und sahen zu, wie die Sonne weiter ihre Bahn zog. Beide sprachen nicht viel, sondern genossen einfach nur die Nähe des jeweils anderen. Als schließlich die Sonne sich anschickte im Meer zu versinken und das Blau sich in ein tiefes Rotorange färbte, löste Max sich von Chloe und rutschte von der Motorhaube hinab. Fast wäre sie gestürzt. Durch das ganze Sitzen, waren ihre Beine eingeschlafen und sie musste sich am Auto festhalten. Sofort als Max anfing zu taumeln, sprang Chloe geradezu auf und hielt Max fest. „Was ist?“ Fragte sie besorgt, doch Max winkte ab. „Nichts, nur die Beine sind eingeschlafen.“ Erklärte sie und Chloe nickte ihr zu. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“ Flüsterte sie und Max nickte ihr gähnend zu.  
  
23:00 Uhr Los Angeles Universität  
  
Chloe ließ den Truck auf den Parkplatz rollen und stellte den Motor ab. Um diese Uhrzeit war das gesamte Unigelände wie ausgestorben, was der blauhaarigen Punkerin nur recht war. Sie hatte heute keine Lust mehr auch nur irgend wen außer Max zu sehen oder mit jemand anderem zu reden. Sie wollte einfach nur ins Bett fallen und am liebsten die nächsten Tage durchschlafen. Der ganze Stress und die Angst um Max, hatten ihrem Körper einiges abverlangt. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Beifahrersitz. Dort lag das Mädchen, für das sie so viel von ihrem Körper gefordert hatte und sämtliche Warnsignale ignorierte. Max Wange klebte geradezu an der Scheibe und sie hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet. Für einen Moment überlegte Chloe die Tür aufzureißen und Max aufzufangen, entschied sich aber schnell dagegen. Stattdessen beugte sie sich zu Max und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Max, wir sind da.“ Doch Max reagierte nicht wie erwartet, sondern stieß sie mit ihrem linken Arm von sich weg. Verwirrt wanderte Chloes Blick an Max hinab. „Hella, wie kann jemand so fest schlafen?“ Fragte sie sich selbst und begann Max zu schütteln. Erst sanft, schnell jedoch energischer. „Max komm schon, ich bin müde und will nicht in diesem Truck schlafen, wenn ein weiches Bett nur ein paar Meter entfernt ist.“ Verschlafen öffnete Max die Augen. „Sind wir schon da?“ Fragte sie und Chloe nickte und stieg aus. Auch Max verließ den Truck und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Schlafsäle, während Chloe ihren Rucksack von der Ladefläche holte.  
Auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen, blieb Max erschrocken in der Tür stehen, nachdem das Licht den Raum erhellte. Fragend drehte sie sich zu der grinsenden Chloe um. „Warst du das?“ Fragte sie und Chloe nickte begeistert. „Jup, gefällt es dir?“ Fragte sie und schaute voller Erwartung in Max Gesicht. „Es ist interessant.“ Lautete ihr neutrales Urteil und besah die Zeichnungen genauer. „Passt zu unserem Leben, ein perfekter Spiegel.“ Lachend über diese Antwort ließ Chloe sich auf das Sofa fallen, während Max sich weiter umsah. Chloe bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihr immer wieder die Augen zufielen und auf einmal stand Max vor ihr. „Würdest du mit beim Umziehen behilflich sein?“ Fragte sie zuckersüß und Chloe nickte matt. Bald trug Max ihren Pyjama und Chloe nur noch ihre Shorts. Langsam ließen sich beide ins Bett fallen und Max Hand spielte mit Chloes Haaren. „Schön wieder zuhause zu sein.“ Flüsterte Max in Chloes Ohr, doch die reagierte nicht mehr auf Max. Die Müdigkeit forderte ihren Preis.


	41. Tag 33 'Ich tu dir weh'

Tag 33 Los Angeles Schlafsaal der Mädchen 10:15  
  
Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei hallte von den Wänden des Gebäudes wieder. Die Quelle war für alle, die es hörten, leicht auszumachen. Hannah schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihren Unterlagen. In einer Woche stand für sie eine wichtige Klausur an und Ablenkung konnte sie im Moment nicht wirklich gebrauchen. „Was auch immer die beiden treiben, es scheint Max keinen Spaß zu machen.“ Murmelte die Rothaarige und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Stapel Papier und Büchern vor sich.  
Max stand mit nacktem Rücken zu Chloe, welche den rechten Arm seltsam verrenkt hinter Max Kopf platzierte und auf einmal ruckartig nach unten drückte. „Aua. Chloe hör auf. Das tut weh.“ Chloe ließ schnaubend Max Arm los. Seit zwei Stunden versuchten beide aus der Anleitung, welche ihnen die Assistentin des Arztes gegeben hatte, schlau zu werden. Das Heft beinhaltete verschiedene Übungen, welche Leute die aus einer Operation oder dem Koma erwacht waren machen sollten, damit ihre Muskeln sich wieder an die Bewegungen und Belastungen gewöhnten. Max ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und rieb ihren rechten Arm. „Was sollte das denn bitte?“ Fauchte sie Chloe an, welche nicht minder gereizt antwortete. „Ich habe nur das gemacht, was diese verdammten Bilder zeigen Max.“ Sie fuchtelte mit dem Heft vor Max Augen umher. Mit ihrer linken Hand Griff Max danach und sah drauf. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Chloes Gesicht. „Du Genie.“ Sagte sie und ihre Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. Sie drehte das Heft vor den Augen von Chloe. „Du hast es falsch herum gehalten.“ Erklärte sie ihrer verdutzt drein blickenden Frau. Chloe erkannte sofort, dass Max recht hatte, aber sie waren beide so gereizt aufeinander dass Chloe nicht klein beigeben wollte. „Was kann ich denn dafür, dass diese Bilder auch auf dem Kopf plausibel aussehen?“ Fragte sie und drehte demonstrativ eines der Bilder. „Weil die Schrift dann falsch herum ist.“ Erklärte Max und versuchte sachlich neutral zu klingen, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang. Chloe schnaubte erneut. „Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du mich nicht machen lässt?“ Max schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr sonst so starkes Nervenkostüm begann zu bröckeln und die Art wie Chloe vor ihr stand, einen Arm an der Hüfte und die Augen streitlustig blitzend, machten das alles nicht besser. „Bitte Chloe,“ Max Stimme wurde zu einem flüstern, viel bedrohlicher als sie eigentlich wollte, „lass mich das alleine machen.“ Chloe drehte sich auf den Absätzen und stürmte aus dem Raum, nicht aber ohne dass die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel.  
Max sah ihrer Frau kopfschüttelnd nach. „Vielleicht brauchen wir beide etwas Abstand voneinander. Aber nur kurz.“ Überlegte Max und stand auf um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Ihre linke Hand fuhr wieder mal über den rechten Arm und sie versuchte ihn hochzuheben. Ohne Erfolg. Erst als sie den linken Arm zur Hilfe nahm, bekam sie den Arm nach oben, aber sobald sie losließ, folgte er wieder der Schwerkraft. Seufzend ließ Max sich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Sie brauchte Chloe, wollte ihr aber nicht direkt nachlaufen und sich entschuldigen. „Verdammt wofür auch.“ Rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Seit sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten, fühlte Max sich seltsam. Eine Leere hatte sich in ihr gebildet, welche sie kalt und distanziert werden ließ. „So hätte ich früher nie reagiert.“ Murmelte sie und besah sich erneut im Spiegel. Es schien so als verhöhne sie sich selbst. Misstrauisch und nachdenklich fuhr sich Max über das Kinn und wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand an die Tür klopfte. „Was?“ Rief sie förmlich und das Klopfen verschwand. „Max?“ Fragte Hannah vorsichtig und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Max seufzte, zwang sich aber zu einem Lächeln. „Tut mir leid, ich bin momentan etwas gereizt.“ Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihrer neuen Freundin, welche eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte. „Schon Ok, ich hab gehört was ihr gemacht habt und es geht mich nichts an. Hab nur mitbekommen dass Chloe gerade raus gestürmt ist.“ Erklärte sie und versuchte vergeblich das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Verwirrt sah Max sie an. „Was meinst du damit?“ Fragte sie und Hannah lachte nur und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, die Füße auf den kleinen Beistelltisch gelegt. „Komm schon Max. Du sitzt vor mir, ohne Shirt und siehst total fertig aus.“ Max lief rot an. „Es ist nicht das gewesen, was du denkst.“ Versuchte sie sich aus der ihr sichtlich peinlichen Situation zu retten, doch Hannah unterbrach sie prustend und schüttelte ihre langen Haare, sodass diese zum Teil ihr Gesicht verdeckten. „Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen Max, hab mir nur etwas Sorgen gemacht. Das klang nach einem heftigen Streit.“ Versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln und Max nickte dankbar dafür. „Wir sind beide etwas gereizt.“ Erklärte Max widerwillig und deutete ausweichend auf ihren rechten Arm. Hannah nickte verstehend. „Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, sagt nur Bescheid. Ihr wisst ja wo ihr mich findet.“ Max nickte ihr zu. „Danke.“ Sagte sie ehrlich und warf ihr ein Shirt zu. „Würdest du mir bitte in das Shirt helfen? Ich will nach Chloe sehen.“ Hannah nickte und stand auf. Schnell half sie Max dabei sich fertig anzuziehen und die Schlinge umzulegen, welche ihren Arm entspannen sollte. Als das alles geschehen war, machte Max schnell einen Schritt von Hannah weg und nickte ihr zu. „Danke.“ Flüsterte sie erstickt und verließ den Raum so schnell sie konnte.  
Verdutzt sah Hannah Max nach. „Jederzeit wieder.“ Murmelte sie und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Gerade als sie wieder am Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, warum Max so reagierte und musste lachen. „Oh nein Max, du bist überhaupt nicht mein Typ.“ Flüsterte sie und machte sich wieder über ihre Blattsammlung her, jedoch ließen Max und Chloe ihr keine Ruhe. Genervt ließ sie den Stift fallen und rieb sich über die Augen. „Scheiße heute Abend gehen wir drei Mal woanders hin. Die beiden brauchen etwas Entspannung und ich auch.“ Sagte Hannah zu sich selbst und zwang ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit darauf, wenigstens noch für ein paar Stunden, zu lernen.  
So wollte Chloe gar nicht reagieren. Sie war gereizt. Gereizt und wütend. Max trieb sie noch in den Wahnsinn. Mit so schlechter Laune hatte sie ihre ehemalige Freundin und jetzt, zwar inoffiziell aber das war ihr egal, Frau selten erlebt. Früher wäre Max wegen so einer, wie Chloe fand, Kleinigkeit nicht so ausgerastet. „Vielleicht sind es die Schmerzen im Arm oder die Ungewissheit wie es weiter gehen soll. Sie hat Angst.“ Dachte Chloe, während sie über das Unigelände wanderte und sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. „Verdammt Max, ich werde bei dir bleiben, egal was mit deinem Arm passiert.“ Versprach Chloe sich und Max im Stillen. Gleichzeitig wusste sie aber auch dass sie, obwohl sie falsch lag, nicht so schnell einknicken würde. Es war ihr Gemüt. Ihr Segen und gleichzeitig Fluch. „Ok Max, du willst das alleine machen? Nur zu.“ Chloe nahm einen tiefen Zug, setzte sich auf eine der etwas abseits stehenden Parkbänke und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie die Augen schloss und nicht mehr die Umgebung achtete. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass eine ebenfalls tätowierte Frau neben ihr Platz nahm und schweigend geradeaus sah. Erst als Chloe hörte, wie jemand neben ihr tief Luft holte, nahm sie die Person wahr. Schon stieg ihr Max Geruch in die Nase und die blauhaarige Punkerin beruhigte sich etwas, reagierte aber nicht auf Max. Noch nicht mal die Augen öffnete sie. Max saß noch immer schweigend neben ihr und wusste offenbar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Chloe wurde unruhig. „Hella Max. Wartest du darauf, dass ich anfange?“ Fragte sie lautlos und zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als Max über ihre Hand strich und ihr die Zigarette aus der Hand nahm. Chloe hörte, wie Max einen tiefen Zug nahm und zählte gedanklich bis drei. Als sie drei erreichte, fing Max an heftig zu husten und ließ die Kippe leise fluchend fallen. „Vorsichtig Kleine.“ Mahnte Chloe Max in ihren Gedanken und musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht loszulachen. Endlich schien Max den Mut gefunden zu haben Chloe anzusprechen. Sie drehte ihren ganzen Körper in Chloes Richtung und winkelte ihr linkes Bein an, den Arm noch immer in der Schlaufe liegend. „Chloe, ich will keinen Streit mit dir.“ Versuchte Max Chloe zu beschwichtigen, doch diese gab nur ein unzufriedenes Grunzen von sich. Max fasste Chloes Schulter und drehte sie so, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Nur widerwillig öffnete Chloe die Augen und sah eine verunsicherte Max vor sich sitzen. „Chloe, ich hab Angst.“ Flüsterte Max kaum hörbar und Chloe bewegte sich nicht, sondern wartete darauf dass Max fortfuhr. Max Stimme wurde zu einem flüstern und Chloe konnte die Unsicherheit und Verwirrtheit welche in Max tobte mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen. Die Luft war geradezu elektrisiert und Max Stimme zitterte. Chloe glaubte sogar Angst zu riechen und ihre Augen blitzten verräterisch. Max saß schweigend vor Chloe und schien auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten. „Ok Chloe, versaue es jetzt bloß nicht.“ Mahnte sie sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wovor hast du Angst Max?“ Fragte sie und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du Angst davor, dass wir uns wegen so einer Kleinigkeit trennen? Ich weiß ich bin nicht einfach, aber so was gehört dazu und ich liebe dich nicht weniger.“ Stellte Chloe klar, doch Max wirkte noch immer nicht zufrieden. „So meinte ich das nicht.“ Versuchte sie sich schwach aus der ihr sichtlich peinlichen Situation zu retten und deutete auf ihren Arm. „Ich meine das. Ich bin im Moment permanent auf Hilfe angewiesen und will niemandem zur Last fallen.“ Chloe sog scharf Luft ein. „Bullshit.“ Fauchte sie und rührte sich endlich. Max zuckte zurück, doch Chloe griff nach ihrer beweglichen Hand und hielt diese fest. „Ich will bei dir bleiben Max, was auch immer passiert.“ Max musste das eben gehörte für einen Moment sacken lassen. Sie war noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. „Danke. Aber ich könnte deine Hilfe bei ein paar dieser Übungen wirklich brauchen.“ Versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln und auf Chloes Gesicht entstand ein grinsen. „Dann gib einfach zu, dass ich recht habe und die Bilder immer gleich aussehen.“ Verlangte Chloe und streckte Max schelmisch die Zunge raus. Max schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Na schön Ich-weiß-alles-besser-Chloe, du hast recht und ich meine Ruhe.“ Chloe erhob sich und zog Max mit sich um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Das reicht mir, vorerst.“ Sagte sie und bot Max ihre Lippen als Entschuldigung an. Max jedoch legte lediglich einen Finger auf die Lippen von Chloe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein Miss Price, so leicht mach ich es dir dieses Mal nicht.“ Chloe öffnete die Augen und sah sie fassungslos an. „Was?“ Fragte sie und ihr Griff um Max Hüfte wurde fester und ihre beiden Becken übten leichten Druck aufeinander aus. Max stöhnte überrascht auf und Chloes grinsen wurde breiter. Ohne eine weitere Reaktion von Max abzuwarten, hob Chloe sie hoch und trug sie zurück in Richtung der Schlafsäle. Max versuchte zu protestieren und sich zu befreien, doch jeder ihrer Versuche wurde von Chloe sofort unterbunden. Mit nur einem Arm war sie sowieso nicht in der Lage sich zu befreien und so ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal. Die Leute denen die beiden begegneten warfen ihnen verwirrte Blicke nach und Max wurde sofort rot. „Chloe bitte lass mich runter. Mein Arm ist gelähmt, nicht meine Beine.“ Flehte sie geradezu, doch Chloe reagierte nicht auf Max und ging zurück in ihr gemeinsames Reich, die Blicke aller anderen und Max Protest ignorierend.  
  
Kurz darauf Schlafsaal der Mädchen  
  
Erst als Chloe mit ihrer Last das gemeinsame Zimmer erreichte, ließ sie Max wieder zu Boden. Auf der Hälfte des Weges hatte Max allen Widerstand aufgegeben und beschränkte sich darauf, nicht runter zu fallen. Ihren linken Arm hatte sie um Chloes Hals geschwungen und ihr Kinn lag auf der Schulter ihrer Frau. Erst als Max Füße wieder festen Boden unter sich spürte, löste sie ihren Griff und stellte sich fragend vor Chloe. „Was hast du vor?“ Fragte Max neugierig und Chloe machte einen Schritt auf Max zu. Diese wich immer weiter zurück und spürte das Sofa in ihren Kniekehlen. Chloe grinste und gab Max einen leichten Schubs nach hinten. Max schrie gespielt überrascht auf und ließ sich theatralisch auf das Sofa fallen. „Nicht leicht hä?“ Wiederholte Chloe Max Worte und stellte sich genauso vor das Sofa, dass Max nicht aufstehen konnte. Auf Chloes schwarzem T-Shirt prangte ein großes Anarcho-A, welches dem auf der Wand sehr ähnlich sah. Von oben herab sah Chloe auf Max und legte den Kopf schief. Abwartend sah Max zu ihr hinauf. Die Art wie Chloe vor ihr stand und dieser Blick behagten ihr gar nicht. Sie wirkte nicht bedrohlich, hatte aber irgendwas geplant und es schien so, als würde sich Chloe durch nichts davon abhalten lassen, ihren Plan auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Noch immer bewegte Chloe sich nicht und Max machte Anstalten aufzustehen. „Wo willst du denn hin?“ Fragte Chloe kalt und Max konnte nicht anders als sich wieder hinzusetzen. Chloes Stimme war auf einmal dominant und ließ offenbar keinen Widerspruch zu. Schweigend wartete Max auf das was gleich passieren würde. Chloe streckte die Hand aus. „Dein Handy.“ Forderte sie und Max konnte nicht anders als gehorchen. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte es hervor. Chloe riss es ihr förmlich aus der Hand, schaltete es komplett aus und warf es in Richtung Schreibtisch. Max Augen wurden groß. „Chloe was...?“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn die blauhaarige Punkerin sprang plötzlich förmlich auf ihren Schoß und ihre langen Beine schlangen sich um Max Oberkörper.  
Chloe saß auf Max und beobachtete wie diese immer schwerer atmete. Nicht wegen ihrem Gewicht, da war Chloe sich sicher, sondern vor Erregung. Wie hatte sie das vermisst. Dieses kleine unsichere Mädchen unter ihr wirkte im Moment etwas verängstigt, aber gleichzeitig neugierig. Eine interessante Mischung wie Chloe fand. Eben war Max noch aufgebracht, wütend und abweisend, aber so wie sich Max jetzt verhielt war es ihr lieber. Damit konnte sie arbeiten. Nicht länger zögernd kam Chloes Mund Max Schlüsselbein näher und die Blauhaarige biss spielerisch hinein. Nun schien Max endgültig zu wissen, was Chloes Plan war und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich sichtlich. Auch von ihrem Körper schien die Anspannung abzufallen und ein seufzen entglitt Max. Chloe löste sich von Max Schlüsselbein und grinste ihr ins Gesicht. Langsam näherte sich Chloes Mund Max Gesicht. Diese wollte gerade wieder die Hand zwischen ihrer beider Münder legen, als sie bemerkte, dass Chloe ihren linken Arm festhielt. Um ihren rechten schien sie nicht besorgt zu sein. Warum auch? Als sich ihre Lippen trafen und Chloes Hand über Max Wange strichen, wirkte es auf Max so, als würde die Welt um sie verschwinden. Alles wurde in völlige Finsternis getaucht, bis sie nur noch Chloe vor sich sah. Max erschauerte, als Chloes Hand zu ihrem Nacken wanderte und noch dichter zu sich zog. Jeglicher Widerstand von Max verebbte und sie befreite ihre linke Hand aus Chloes Griff. Diese war wohl so in dem Moment gefangen, dass sie es gar nicht wahrnahm. Langsam ließ Max ihre Hand in Chloes Hose gleiten und zwickte leicht in Chloes Hintern. Diese zuckte erschrocken zusammen und grinste Max an, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. „Biest.“ Hauchte Chloe und Max zwickte als Antwort noch mal zu. Dieses mal jedoch war Chloe vorbereitet und lächelte Max nur an. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände an Max Körper runter fahren und stoppte erst, als ihre Hände Max Brüste erreichten. Vorsichtig massierend kam Chloes Mund näher an Max Ohr. „Na, einfach genug?“ Fragte sie im Flüsterton und kniff in Max mittlerweile harte Brustwarzen. Max zuckte zusammen und bekam keine Antwort zustande. Sie war immer noch im Moment gefangen und unfähig zu reagieren. Als keine Antwort von Max kam, zuckte Chloe mit den Schultern und befreite Max rechten Arm vorsichtig aus der Schlaufe. Erst als der Schmerz in Max Arm schoss, fiel sie zurück in die Realität. Chloe hatte Max die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen. „Willkommen zurück Max.“ Hauchte sie an die Lippen von Max, welche nicht anders konnte, als ihren Mund fordernd auf Chloes Lippen zu legen. Der Kuss war hart und unbarmherzig. Max wollte Chloe. Diese ließ die jüngere gewähren und befreite sich und Max langsam von den Klamotten. Ungeschickt versuchte Max zu helfen, den Schmerz in ihrem Arm nicht weiter beachtend. Chloe seufzte und bedeutete Max sich nicht mehr zu bewegen. Max gehorchte und sah abwartend zu Chloe, welche langsam aufstand und sich erneut vor Max stellte. Chloe trug nur noch ihre Hose und Stiefel, während Max Shirt schief hing und sich in ihrem rechten Arm verfangen hatte. Abwartend sah Max zu Chloe, welche sich langsam von den Stiefeln befreite und ihre Hose samt Unterhose nach unten zog. Splitternackt, nur noch den Beanie auf dem Kopf, stand Chloe vor Max und legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist Max?“ Fragte sie. „Keine Lust auf etwas Übung? Raus aus dem Shirt.“ Forderte sie und tippte ungeduldig auf ihrer Hüfte als Max ungeschickt versuchte sich mit einer Hand aus dem Shirt zu quälen, Chloes Körper weiterhin betrachtend. Chloe wurde ungeduldig und schnaubte unzufrieden. Kurzentschlossen ging sie zu ihrem Rucksack und holte ein Butterflymesser hervor. Mit einer geschickten Drehung in ihrer Hand kam die Klinge klackend zum Vorschein und blitzte gefährlich in Chloes Hand. Max hörte sofort auf sich zu bewegen und sah voller Furcht auf das Messer. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von dem blank polierten Metall abwenden. „Chloe was hast du...?“ Fragte sie flüsternd, doch Chloe unterbrach sie harsch. „Halt die Klappe.“ Forderte sie und Max verstummte tatsächlich und wagte nicht einmal zu atmen, als Chloe mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukam, das Messer noch immer in der Hand haltend. Chloe griff nach Max Shirt und setzte die Klinge an. Mit einem einzigen Ruck schnitt sie das Shirt von unten nach oben auf. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk und schlug das Messer fest in die dünne, aus Rigips bestehende, Wand. Erst jetzt wagte Max wieder zu atmen. „Was sollte das denn?“ Fauchte Max sie an. „Das hätte man auch einfacher lösen können.“ Chloe beugte sich wieder über Max und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Hätte man, ja aber das hätte nicht so viel Spaß gemacht.“ Max sah Chloe fassungslos an. „Sehr spaßig wenn jemand mit einem Messer auf dich zukommt. Vielen Dank für den Herzinfarkt.“ Bedankte Max sich sarkastisch bei Chloe. Die Blauhaarige wirkte etwas verletzt. „Ich dachte du vertraust mir mittlerweile.“ Versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen und Max sah sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid Chloe.“ Flüsterte Max und kam wieder näher an ihre Frau. Chloes Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie schickte ihre Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft. Langsam fuhr sie über Max Brüste und zwickte leicht in die Brustwarzen. Max stöhnte sofort auf und ihr linker Arm fuhr um Chloe und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Nicht wieder kratzen Max.“ Mahnte Chloe, wurde jedoch von Max unterbrochen, welche ihr einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Chloe brummte zufrieden und ließ ihre Hände tiefer gleiten. Chloe erschrak leicht, als die Hände Max Rippen erreichten. Sie konnte jede einzelne spüren. Max hatte in letzter Zeit ihrem Körper so einiges abverlangt, genau wie sie selbst. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf den Moment zu konzentrieren. Vor ihr saß das für sie schönste Wesen auf Erden und Chloe machte sich Gedanken über Max Gewicht. „Hella, konzentriere dich.“ Rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung und ließ ihr Gesicht ebenfalls an Max hinunter wandern. Sanft, nicht fordernd umrundete ihre Zunge Max Brustwarze, bis sie sanft rein biss. Max stöhnte sofort laut auf und spreizte reflexartig die Beine. Chloe verstand es als Einladung sie zu schmecken und ihr Kopf verschwand grinsend in Max Schoß. Als Chloes Zunge mit schnellen Schlägen Max Klitoris stimulierte, konnte die Brünette sich nicht länger beherrschen. Mit ihrem funktionierenden Arm griff sie nach Chloes Hinterkopf und drückte das Gesicht der überraschten Punkerin noch näher an sich. Chloe setzte ihr Zungenspiel ungehindert in Max fort und schon nach kurzer Zeit zitterte Max am ganzen Körper. Chloe befreite sich aus Max Griff und kam wieder hoch, wobei sie sich über die Lippen leckte. „Lecker.“ Lautete ihr Urteil und Max musste lachen. Geschickt kletterte Chloe zu Max aufs Sofa und platzierte dabei ihre Frau so, dass Chloes Lustzentrum genau über Max Gesicht lag. Max drang mit zwei Fingern in Chloe ein, welche ein unzufriedenes Schnaufen von sich gab. „Machs richtig oder gar nicht.“ Forderte sie Max auf, welche sich sofort zurückzog und statt ihrer Hand die Zunge einsetzte. Dieses Mal war es an Chloe zu stöhnen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erhob sie sich und setzte sich auf Max Beine. Fragend sah Max in Chloes Gesicht. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“ Chloe schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Da war sie wieder. Diese Unsicherheit in Max Stimme. Schnell schüttelte Chloe den Kopf. „Alles bestens.“ Flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Hand über Max Schambereich fahren und drang in sie ein. Max sog zischend Luft ein und tat es Chloe gleich, indem ihre linke Hand in Chloe eindrang. Beide stöhnten auf und kurz bevor Max vor dem Orgasmus stand, schnellte Chloes freie Hand nach vorne und hielt der überraschten Max den Mund zu, sodass ihr Schrei nicht in der ganzen Uni zu hören war. Es kostete allerdings Chloe viel Überwindung nicht selbst die ganze Uni zusammenzuschreien. Chloe musste zugeben, dass Max auch mit ihrer linken Hand geschickt war.  
Schwer atmend fiel Chloe von Max Beinen und legte sich so auf das Sofa, dass ihre Beine auf Max liegen blieben. Max jedoch befreite sich und legte sich auf Chloe, das leichte Ziehen in ihrem Arm ignorierend. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass Chloe Max Atem in ihrem eigenen Mund spüren konnte und langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen erneut. „Das war wundervoll.“ Kommentierte Chloe und Max nickte nur, rutschte etwas zurück und legte ihren Kopf auf Chloes Brust. Beruhigend strich Chloe über Max braunes Haar, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.  
  
Hannah konnte sich nicht länger auf das Lernen konzentrieren. Diese beiden ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Ihr Blick wanderte schon seit einer gefühlten Stunde immer wieder zur Uhr. Als es endlich 19:00 Uhr war, sprang sie förmlich auf, zog sich eine andere Hose und ihre braune Lederjacke an und verließ geradezu fluchtartig ihr Zimmer. Schnurstracks ging sie auf das Zimmer von Max und Chloe zu, als sie ein Stöhnen wahrnahm. Grinsend kam sie näher an die Tür und hielt ihr Ohr an selbige. Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art zu lauschen, aber diese beiden machten sie noch neugieriger als sie ohnehin schon war. „Heut Morgen wollten sich beide noch gegenseitig umbringen und jetzt treiben sie es miteinander. Ich verstehe verliebte nicht.“ Dachte Hannah sich und wartete geduldig, bis die beiden keine Geräusche mehr von sich gaben. Als es stumm im Zimmer der beiden wurde, überlegte Hannah ob sie erst anklopfen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. „Das könnte lustig werden.“ Murmelte sie, als sie feststellte, dass die beiden offenbar vergessen hatten abzuschließen. Ohne noch länger zu warten, drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und riss die Tür auf.  
Sie fand die beiden eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa liegen und es fiel ihr schwer ernst zu bleiben. Mit einer Hand zeigte sie zuerst auf Max, dann auf Chloe. „Du, du in fünfzehn Minuten vor dem Haupteingang. Wir gehen aus.“ Sie drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Art wie sie auftrat, ließ ein nein nicht zu.  
  
Max war so geschockt, dass sie sich nicht reagieren konnte. Es war noch nicht mal genug Zeit gewesen um rot zu werden. Hannah war so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen war. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick zu der nicht minder überraschten Chloe. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide fingen an zu lachen. „Was sollte das denn?“ Fragte Chloe, nachdem beide sich beruhigt hatten. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten sie nicht zu lange warten lassen.“ Stellte Max klar und stand umständlich auf. Chloe wirkte weniger zufrieden und sah zu Max. „Was hast du vor?“ Fragte die Blauhaarige und setzte sich auf. „Ich geh duschen und mach mich fertig. Hannah hat was geplant und ich habe nicht vor sie zu enttäuschen.“ Erklärte Max und verließ, ein Handtuch um den Körper geschlungen, das Zimmer. „Klar gehst du duschen Max, aber ich komm mit, ob du willst oder nicht.“ Murmelte Chloe, nachdem Max das Zimmer verlassen hatte und griff ebenfalls nach einem Handtuch. „Mach dich bereit für eine schnelle zweite Runde Max. In fünfzehn Minuten kann viel passieren.“ Versprach Chloe düster lächelnd und verließ das Zimmer ebenfalls in Richtung der Duschen.


	42. Tag 33 'Kneipenterroristen'

Tag 33 Los Angeles Schlafsaal der Mädchen 19:05  
  
Max stand unter der Dusche und sah auf die geflieste, weiße Wand vor ihr. Immer wenn sie unter der Dusche stand, verfiel sie in tiefe Gedanken und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Max mochte es, wenn das warme Wasser an ihrem Körper hinab lief. Das Plätschern wirkte wie ein Vorhang, welcher sie vom Rest der Welt trennte und sie genoss es. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Um sie, Chloe und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Diese Zweifel in ihr waren noch immer präsent und Max hasste sich für diese Gedanken. Chloe war für sie durch die Hölle gegangen, genau wie sie. Diese Stimme in ihrem inneren nagte daran. „Chloe und du seid quitt, sie hat keinen Grund noch länger bei dir zu bleiben.“ Max schüttelte sich. „Halt die Klappe!“ Rief sie der Stimme in ihrem inneren zu, doch diese lachte nur. „Sieh dich doch an. Du bist klein, schwach und kaputt. Was will die große Badass-Chloe nur von dir. Sie blieb nur mit dir zusammen, weil sie sich schuldig fühlte. Ihr seid quitt, sie wird dich verlassen, so wie du sie einst verlassen hast. Du brauchst sie, jetzt so dringend wie noch nie. Sie wird dich verlassen.“ Die Stimme wurde leiser und wiederholte den letzten Satz immer wieder. Max versuchte sich die Ohren zu zu halten und schrie lautlos. „Halt die Klappe, sie hat es versprochen!“ Die Stimme lachte leise und verstummte tatsächlich. Erschöpft ließ sich Max auf den Boden fallen und zog die Knie an. Sie musste mit Chloe ernsthaft reden, fürchtete sich aber gleichzeitig vor der Antwort. Was wenn die Stimme recht hat und Chloe sie nur wegen ihrer Schuld begleitete. „Was hält dich hier Chloe?“ Fragte Max leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht. Die Verabredung mit Hannah war vergessen und Max nahm nicht wahr, wie jemand zu ihr in die Kabine kam.  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Chloe in die Duschräume und war überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass nur eine der Duschen besetzt war. Das musste Max sein. Vorsichtig sah Chloe sich um. Sie schienen alleine zu sein. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht kam Chloe näher an die Tür, verharrte jedoch, als sie Max Stimme vernahm. Sie war nicht laut, glich eher einem Flüstern und neugierig legte Chloe ein Ohr an die Tür um mehr zu verstehen. Max verhielt sich seit der Sache mit dem Arm seltsam in Chloes Gegenwart. Sie wirkte immer so distanziert und misstrauisch gegenüber ihr. Chloe beschloss Max bald zur Rede zu stellen, konzentrierte sich aber jetzt erst mal aufs lauschen. „Was hält dich hier Chloe?“ Chloe schluckte schwer. Max war offenbar in einem Selbstgespräch und es ging um sie. Chloe löste das Ohr von der Tür und drückte kopfschüttelnd den Griff nach unten. Sie erkannte Max direkt. Ihre Frau saß unter dem Wasserstrahl, die Beine angewinkelt und das Gesicht zwischen den Knien vergraben. Chloe konnte fast nur ihren Rücken sehen. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, kam Chloe näher, befreite sich von dem Handtuch und setzte sich hinter Max unter den Wasserstrahl. Erst als Chloes Mund Max Nacken erreichte, registrierte Max die Bewegung hinter ihr und zuckte zusammen. Chloes Arme griffen um Max Körper und hielten sie fest. „Ganz ruhig Max, ich bins.“ Flüsterte Chloe Max ins Ohr, welche sich aber nicht beruhigte. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich und sie wagte nicht zu atmen. Als sich dann auch noch Arme um sie schlangen, eskalierte die Situation. Mit aller Kraft drückte Max die Person hinter sich weg und trieb sie an die Wand. Chloe war überrascht von der Kraft, die Max noch in sich hatte. Sie konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren und wurde von Max förmlich an die geflieste Wand gestoßen. Hart kollidierte ihr Hinterkopf mit den Fliesen und die Welt um Chloe herum begann sich zu drehen. Benommen schüttelte sie den Kopf um die tanzenden Sterne zu vertreiben und erkannte Max vor sich hocken, bereit sich erneut auf sie zu stürzen. Chloe war sichtlich verwirrt. „Max was soll das?“ Fragte sie und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Blut spürte sie nicht, aber benommen war sie trotzdem. Max schüttelte den Kopf und es schien als würde sie erst jetzt die Situation völlig verstehen. Erschrocken sah sie in Richtung Chloe und ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Chloe?“ Fragte sie überflüssigerweise und die Angesprochene nickte, sich den Hinterkopf noch immer haltend. „Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?“ Fragte Chloe und versuchte zu lächeln, doch der Schmerz im Kopf ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Es tut mir leid Chloe, ich..., ich..., .“ Versuchte Max schwach zu erklären, doch Chloe blockte ab. „Wenn du alleine sein willst Max, musst du es nur sagen.“ Chloes Stimme klang gereizter als sie eigentlich wollte, konnte es aber nicht verhindern. Max Augen verengten sich und ihr Körper spannte sich erneut an, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Mittlerweile reichte offenbar nur eine etwas andere Tonlage in Chloes Stimme um sie in einen solchen Zustand zu versetzen. „Max beruhige dich wieder, das hier scheint die Realität zu sein. Vor dir hockt Chloe. Hol tief Luft und beruhige dich verdammt.“ Forderte sie sich selbst auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre linke Hand eine Faust gebildet hatte. So schnell sie konnte öffnete sie ihre Hand und holte tief Luft. Chloe bewegte sich nicht und wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort von Max. „Chloe, irgendetwas passiert mit mir.“ Versuchte Max zu erklären und Chloe nickte, zuckte aber zusammen, als der Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf klopfte. „Das habe ich gemerkt.“ Antwortete sie und versuchte aufzustehen. Max sprang auf um ihr zu helfen, doch Chloe wehrte ab. Schwankend erhob sie sich und zog nun auch Max in die Höhe. Ihr Griff fasste Max an den Schultern und verhinderte ihre Flucht. „Du willst also wissen was mich hier hält?“ Fragte Chloe als sich beide nah waren. Max versuchte sich aus Chloes Griff zu befreien, was die Blauhaarige aber offenbar nicht zulassen wollte. Seufzend gab Max ihren Widerstand auf und Chloes Mund kam näher an Max Ohr. „Du hältst mich hier Max. Ich will dich nicht verlassen...“  
„Aber der Arm...“ Unterbrach Max Chloe, doch diese schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Glaubst du wirklich dein Scheiß-Arm interessiert mich Max? Dieser Arm wird verheilen und ist ein Witz gegen die ganze Scheiße die wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben. Hella, ich habe Frank in sein verdammtes Bein geschossen, wir sind in die Schule eingebrochen, haben da einen Batzen Kohle gestohlen und, fast vergessen, ganz Arcadia Bay dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Also hör auf diesen Scheiß Arm als Ausrede zu benutzen.“ Chloes Stimme wurde immer bedrohlicher, aber sie beherrschte sich. „Max, wo sonst soll ich hin? Du bist meine einzige Familie die ich noch habe. Hör auf dir Gedanken über etwas zu machen, was nicht passieren wird.“ Erleichtert über diese Aussage fiel Max Chloe um den Hals und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich wusste nicht wie ich dich dazu bringen konnte mir die Wahrheit zu sagen.“ Flüsterte Max in das Ohr der Punkerin, welche nur grunzte und ihren Griff um Max Hüfte verstärkte. „In Bezug auf uns beide hab ich dir immer die Wahrheit gesagt Max.“ Langsam machte Chloe einige Schritte auf Max zu, welche zurückweichen musste. Schnell war ihr Rücken an die weiße Wand gedrückt und in Chloes Gesicht entstand ein gemeines Grinsen. „Jetzt hab ich dich da wo ich dich haben will Hippie.“ Flüsterte Chloe in Max Ohr und ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper als Chloe Max ins Ohrläppchen biss. Chloes Hand fuhr zwischen Max Beine und ohne Vorwarnung drangen Chloes Finger in Max ein. Diese keuchte überrascht auf, ließ Chloe aber gewähren. Der Griff der tätowierten Punkerin war eisern und ließ Max so gut wie keinen Bewegungsspielraum. Max linker Arm erreichte Chloes Rücken und drückte sie somit noch näher an sich heran. „Chloe, Hannah wartet. Wir sollten uns... ach Scheiß drauf!“ Chloes Augen blitzten amüsiert über Max Aussage. „Du hast recht Kleine, wir sollten uns beeilen.“ Chloe beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen und Max Beine verloren den Halt. Sie musste sich an Chloe festhalten und erneut zogen ihre Fingernägel tiefe Striemen über Chloes Rücken. Chloe keuchte überrascht, unterbrach ihre Handbewegung aber nicht. Max Beine fanden wieder festen Boden, doch lockerte sie ihren Griff nicht. Chloe drückte Max immer fester gegen die weißen Fliesen und begann ihr Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. Max konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und öffnete den Mund um den Orgasmus aus ihrem Körper geradezu herauszuschreien. Kurz vorher allerdings presste Chloe ihre Lippen auf Max und ihre Zunge drang in Max Mund ein. Das war zu viel für die junge Fotografin. Kraftlos ließ sie sich an der Wand hinab gleiten. Chloe zog sich aus Max zurück und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Verliebt sah Max in Chloes Augen. „Wundervoll.“ lautete ihr Urteil und Chloe war sich sicher, dass Max es komplett ehrlich meinte. „War mir ein Vergnügen.“ Meinte Chloe und griff nach Max Hand. „Komm wir duschen jetzt und machen uns fertig. Ich will wissen, was Hannah mit uns vorhat.“ Auf Chloes Gesicht entstand ein schelmisches lächeln, was Max zum Lachen brachte. „Ich glaub nicht, dass sie auf dich steht.“ Sagte Max und Chloe lachte.  
„Etwa auf dich?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Dann muss ich sie leider umbringen.“  
„Wag es nicht Price.“  
Chloe zog enttäuscht eine Schnute, nickte aber.  
„Du bist der Boss Max.“  
„Schön dass das geklärt ist.“ Erwiderte Max und Chloe war sich nicht sicher was Max damit meinte.  
  
Tag 33 Los Angeles Universität Haupteingang 19:20  
  
„Ihr seid zu spät.“ Mit so einer Begrüßung hatte Max gerechnet. Nachdem beide die Dusche verlassen hatten, war Max noch damit beschäftigt sich umzuziehen. Lange stand sie vor dem Schrank und überlegte, entschied sich letztlich für ein schwarzes Shirt, auf dem eine große Motte abgebildet war. Während der ganzen Zeit saß Chloe ungeduldig auf dem Bett und sah genervt zu Max rüber. Sie hatte nicht groß überlegt und ihr geliebtes weißes Top mit dem Totenkopf und die blauen Jeans samt herunterhängenden Hosenträgern angezogen. „Könntest du dich etwas beeilen?“ Hatte Chloe gefragt und genervt drehte Max sich um. „Könnte ich, wenn du nicht mein Lieblingsshirt im Eifer des Gefechts zerschnitten hättest.“ Beschwerte Max sich, deutete auf das immer noch in der Wand steckende Messer und Chloe ließ ihren Kopf leise kichernd zurück aufs Bett fallen. Hannah sah jedoch weder überrascht, noch enttäuscht aus. Im Gegenteil sie grinste breit. Chloe legte ihren Arm um Max und sagte: „Sorry, wir wurden aufgehalten.“ Ihre Augen bewegten sich in Richtung Max und Hannah nickte verstehend. Max stieß ihren linken Arm leicht in Chloes Bauch, welche gespielt zusammenzuckte. Neugierig sah Max in Hannahs Richtung. „Was hast du denn geplant?“ Versuchte Max abzulenken und die Rothaarige drückte ihre Zigarette aus und bedeutete den beiden Frauen ihr zu folgen. „Wir fahren zu einem kleinen Pub um was zu trinken und etwas runter zu kommen. Ihr beide habt in letzter Zeit viel Scheiße durchgemacht und könnt etwas Entspannung gebrauchen.“ Chloe lachte leise und flüsterte: „Entspannung hatten wir heute eigentlich genug.“ Max verdrehte genervt die Augen und Hannah bemühte sich nicht zu lachen. Stattdessen tat sie so, als hätte sie Chloes letzten Satz nicht gehört.  
Als Chloe in Richtung des Parkplatzes ging, wurde sie von Max festgehalten. „Was zum...?“ Fragte sie und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir nehmen den Bus.“ Erklärte Max nüchtern und Chloe blies Luft geräuschvoll durch die Nase. „Warum? Glaubst du etwa ich kann nach ein paar Bier nicht mehr fahren? Ich dachte du kennst mich besser Max.“ Vorwurfsvoll reckte sie das Kinn und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenn dich mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass es bei dir nicht bei ein paar Bier bleiben wird.“ Erklärte Max und Chloe musste über diese halb ernste, halb spaßige Aussage lachen. „Ok 1:0 für dich Max.“ Gab die Blauhaarige nach und folgte den beiden in Richtung der Haltestelle.  
  
20 Minuten später kurz vor dem Ziel, etwas außerhalb der Stadt.  
  
„Mit meinem Auto wären wir schneller da gewesen.“ Maulte Chloe und erntete einen gereizten Blick von Max. Seit sie in den Bus gestiegen waren und Hannah ihnen erklärt hatte, dass es ca. 30 Minuten Fahrt wären, hatte Chloe beschlossen den Rest der Reise zu schmollen. Chloe hatte sich in die letzte Reihe gesetzt und die Füße auf den Platz zu ihrer linken gelegt. Zwei Reihen vor ihr saßen Max und Hannah. Chloe schnaubte leise. Sie hasste es mit dem Bus zu fahren. Glücklicherweise waren die drei einen Großteil der Fahrt fast alleine im Bus. Max machte begeistert Fotos und Hannah erklärte und zeigte ihr verschiedene Motive und immer wieder klickte der Auslöser von Williams alter Kamera. Chloe sagte die ganze Zeit über nichts, freute sich aber innerlich über Max neu entfachte Leidenschaft. Lange Zeit lag die Kamera unbenutzt in Max Tasche und Chloe fing schon an zu denken, dass Max ihre Bestimmung aufgegeben hätte. Aber jetzt saß sie da, zusammen mit Hannah und machte wie besessen Fotos.  
Chloe ging derweil ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Diese Szene in der Dusche, die Reaktion von Max auf sie, ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Max wirkte so abwesend und geradezu geschockt, als Chloe sie berührte. Sie erinnerte sich daran dass Max, als sie zu den Drogen griff, davon sprach dass sie begann den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren. „Vielleicht hat der Tod von dieser anderen Maxine dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Gefühl wieder zurückkommt, oder es ist der Auslöser dafür.“ Mutmaßte Chloe gedanklich und beschloss noch genauer auf Max aufzupassen. Als sie Max beim Umziehen und mit der Schlinge half, hatte sie gemerkt, dass Max rechter Arm wieder geradezu glühte. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, da Max offenbar nichts davon mitbekam. Chloe musste unbedingt raus finden wo diese Hitze in Max Arm kam und was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Jedoch beschloss sie Max erst mal nichts von ihren „Ermittlungen“ zu erzählen. „Die Kleine würde es vermutlich nur in den Falschen Hals kriegen.“ Dachte Chloe und wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich vor ihr ein grelles Licht aufblitzte. Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und blickte direkt in den Sucher der alten Sofortbildkamera. Max senkte grad selbige und lächelte Chloe an. „Wundervoll.“ Murmelte diese und besah das entwickelte Foto. Chloe hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich oder das Foto?“ Fragte sie und Max lächelte. „Beides.“ Antwortete sie, froh darüber endlich Chloes Schmollen beendet zu haben.  
„Wir sind da.“ Tönte Hannahs Stimme und beide lösten den Blick voneinander. „Wird auch Zeit, ich brauch mal wieder was zu trinken.“ Nuschelte Chloe und stand auf, Hannah und Max folgend.  
  
10 Minuten später in einem Pub  
  
„Nett hier.“ Stellte Chloe fest und sah sich um. Es war ein üblicher Irish Pub. Massive Eichentische und Stühle, eine große Theke, welche sich über die gesamte Länge der Bar hinzog, schwache Beleuchtung aus Hängelampen mit grünem Schirm und dichte Rauchschwaden füllten jede Lücke aus. Genießerisch schlossen Chloe und Hannah die Augen und nahmen einen tiefen Zug der Kneipenluft, während Max leicht die Augen verdrehte. „Guten Abend die Damen.“ Begrüßte sie ein freundlich drein blickender Barmann mit deutlichem Bauchansatz und Knollennase. „Abend, ist noch Platz frei?“ Fragte Hannah ohne Umschweife und der Barmann nickte ihr zu. „Sicher, nehmt doch da hinten Platz, ich komm gleich.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und widmete sich den anderen Gästen. Schüchtern sah Max sich um und ging näher an Chloe. „Chloe ich fühl mich unwohl.“ Flüsterte sie in Chloes Ohr, welche kaum merklich nickte. „Komm schon Hippie, Hannah sagt wir brauchen etwas Ablenkung und ich glaub sie hat recht. Lass den Iren in dir raus.“ Max seufzte. „Meine Großeltern kamen aus Irland.“ Chloe jedoch lachte über den Versuch sich aus der Situation zu befreien und schob Max weiter in Richtung der Sitzbank. Max gab auf und setzte sich zwischen Chloe und Hannah. Kurze Zeit später kam der Wirt und fragte nach den Wünschen. Chloe und Hannah bestellten Guinness und Whiskey, während Max sich auf etwas nicht-alkoholisches beschränkte, was ihr einen unzufriedenen Blick von Chloe einbrachte. „Was soll das denn?“ Fragte sie und deutete auf das Glas vor Max, die klare Flüssigkeit betrachtend. „Ich habe nicht vor mich zu betrinken.“ Lautete Max Antwort und nahm einen Schluck. Chloe schnaubte. „Dann hättest du ja zurück fahren können.“ Max jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstens habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich nichts trinken werde und zweitens,“ sie deutete auf die Schlaufe, welche den Arm vor ihrem Bauch fixierte. „könnte ich den Truck gar nicht schalten. Der Hebel ist rechts.“ Nachdenklich nickte Chloe und bestellte ein weiteres Guinness. „Komm schon Max. Du kiffst schon, wird Zeit auch mit dem Alk anzufangen. Ich mach schon eine Punkerin aus dir.“ Versprach Chloe und prostete ihrer Frau zu. Hannah lachte und stieß ebenfalls an. Max ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Zwischen den beiden eingeklemmt, würde sie sowieso nicht entkommen können. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Schluck und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Würg.“ Machte sie und Chloe lachte noch lauter, während sie ihr Glas in einem Zug leerte und den Whiskey hinterherstürzte. „Das hat gut getan.“ Murmelte sie und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als der scharfe Schnaps ihre Kehle runter ran. Die Musik im Pub wurde lauter. Offenbar spielte jemand an der Jukebox herum, was dem Wirt nicht zu gefallen schien. Chloe hielt ihr Glas in die Luft und signalisierte so dem Wirt, dass sie mehr wollte. Kurze Zeit später standen neue, volle Gläser auf dem Tisch und Chloe war zufrieden.  
  
3 Stunden später  
  
Max starrte auf das Glas vor ihr. Das Bier war mit Sicherheit inzwischen schal und nicht mehr genießbar. Sie hatte kein Problem damit. Es schmeckte widerlich. „So schnell fasse ich das Zeug nicht noch mal an.“ Sagte sie zu Chloe, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Bleibt mehr für mich.“ Seit ca. einer Stunde saß sie nun schweigend zwischen den beiden und fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz. Sie musste hier raus, oder wenigstens für ein paar Minuten für sich sein. Ihre Hand fuhr in ihre Tasche. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihre Kopfhörer noch da waren. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und drückte sich an Chloe vorbei. „Bin glich wieder da.“ Entschuldigte sich Max bei den beiden, welche ihr nur zunickten.  
Hannah sah Max hinterher. „Sie will Fotografie studieren?“ Fragte sie an Chloe gewandt und die Blauhaarige nickte.  
„Jup.“  
„Und was studierst du?“  
„Nichts. Ich bleibe einfach bei Max.“  
„Einfach so?“  
„Einfach so.“ Bestätigte Chloe und hob zur Unterstreichung ihrer Aussage ihre Hand. Der goldene Ring glitzerte schwach im Kneipenlicht und Hannah nickte. Chloe wurde nun ihrerseits neugierig.  
„Was studierst du denn eigentlich?“  
„Die schönen Künste.“  
„Gibt es auch hässliche Künste?“ Fragte Chloe etwas verwirrt über die Aussage und Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist eine Definitionsfrage. An sich ist jede Art von Kunst auf ihre Art schön. Es gibt keine Trennung zwischen schöner und hässlicher Kunst.“ Chloe schnaubte unzufrieden. „Warum nennen die das dann so? Würde nicht einfach Kunst reichen?“ Hannah kicherte leise. Der Alkohol schien bei ihr schon langsam zu wirken. „Du kannst auch Malerei sagen.“ Demonstrativ hob sie ihre Hände, bildete mit Daumen und Zeigefingern ein Rechteck und schob dieses vor Chloes Gesicht hin und her. „Du würdest ein gutes Modell abgeben.“ Lautete ihr Urteil und schnell holte sie aus ihrer Tasche einen kleinen Block samt Stift hervor. Schnell fing sie an zu skizzieren und Chloe sah ihr neugierig zu. Der Bleistift flog nur so über das Papier und so langsam erkannte Chloe ihr Gesicht. Nach kurzer Zeit seufzte Hannah unzufrieden und senkte den Stift. „Was ist?“ Fragte Chloe, den Block noch immer betrachtend. Diese schnellen Bewegungen, die Präzision, alles hatte sie gefangen. Unzufrieden sah Hannah zu der blauhaarigen Punkerin. „Es ist nicht gut.“ Lautete ihr Urteil und Chloe sah sie verwirrt an. „Du hast das in zwei Minuten gezeichnet. Ich bräuchte dafür zwei Jahre und selbst dann sähe es Scheiße aus.“ Hannah sah sie prüfend an. „Ich werde ein neues machen. Vielleicht morgen und von euch beiden.“ Chloe sah sie grinsend an. „Einverstanden. Ich finde schon einen Weg Max zu überzeugen.“ Versprach Chloe mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln auf den Lippen und beide Frauen mussten lachen.  
Plötzlich erstarb alle Heiterkeit in Hannahs Gesicht und ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Was ist?“ Fragte Chloe und drehte sich ebenfalls in Richtung Tür. „Das ist Malik.“ Erklärte Hannah und deutete auf den Mann, der gerade von draußen kam. Chloe erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Es war derselbe, der sie auf der Uni Party angebaggert hatte, kurz bevor der Türsteher kam. „Ich kenne ihn.“ Bestätigte Chloe und drehte sich wieder in Hannahs Richtung.  
„Was ist er?“  
„Typischer reicher Student.“ Hannah spuckte den Satz geradezu aus. „Reiche Eltern, verwöhnt, arrogant und häufig high oder betrunken. Wenn nicht sogar beides gleichzeitig.“ Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit solchen habe ich schon einige Erfahrung gesammelt.“ Erklärte sie mit einem finsteren Lächeln, als sie neben sich Schritte hörte. Es war nicht Max. Chloe musste nicht den Kopf drehen um das zu erkennen. Max Schritte waren leiser, fast schon lautlos. Diese hier waren schwer, groß, männlich. „Ich hab doch gesagt wir sehen uns wieder.“ Dröhnte die Stimme des Jungen neben ihr und Chloe drehte den Kopf und nickte ihm zu. „Scheint so.“ Sagte sie und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder in Richtung Hannah, seine Anwesenheit nicht weiter beachtend. Das schien ihn noch wütender zu machen. Fest griff er nach Chloes Schulter und drehte sie in seine Richtung. „Du weißt, alles im Leben hat Konsequenzen. Niemand verspottet mich oder lehnt mich ab.“ Unbeeindruckt von der Aussage des Kerls zuckte Chloe mit den Schultern. „Dann wird’s aber mal langsam Zeit.“ Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch dieses betrunkene und aggressive etwas vor ihr machte es der Punkerin nicht gerade leicht. „Du solltest deine Hand da wegnehmen Freundchen.“ Warnte sie ihn, doch dieser lachte nur. „Chloe, ganz ruhig.“ Versuchte Hannah zu beschwichtigen. „Chloe, Moment mal.“ Tönte die Stimme von Malik. Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. „Chloe, diesen Namen hat doch vor einer Woche oder so auf der Party diese total besoffene immer wieder gerufen.“ Kam es ihm in den Sinn. „Deine Freundin?“ Fragte er und ein anzügliches Grinsen entstand in seinem Gesicht. „Kann man so sagen.“ Stimmte Chloe halb zu. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl wo diese Unterhaltung enden würde, konnte es aber nicht verhindern. Dieser Kerl machte sie aggressiv. Jetzt wo auch noch Max Name gefallen war, wurde die Sache persönlich. Anfeindungen gegen sie selbst war sie inzwischen gewöhnt und ließen sie kalt. Aber wenn jemand etwas gegen Max oder früher gegen Rachel sagte, wurde eine Linie überschritten. Malik schien ihren wunden Punkt gefunden zu haben und stichelte immer weiter. „Steht sie etwa auf blaue Muschis? Soll ich hingehen und sie fragen? Vielleicht hat sie ja die falsche Wahl getroffen.“ Fragte er lachend und Chloe umfasste die leere Bierflasche vor ihr fester. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot und das logische Denken in ihrem Kopf schaltete sich aus. Hannah sah Chloe an und ihr Blick wanderte rüber zu Malik. „Oh, Süßer, du hast grad einen großen Fehler gemacht.“ Flüsterte sie und entfernte sich vorsorglich etwas von Chloe. Malik beachtete die Rothaarige nicht, sondern reizte munter weiter. „Was willst du jetzt denn tun hä?“ Chloe konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und schnellte förmlich von ihrem Sitzplatz auf. „Willst du das wirklich wissen Arschloch?“ Flüsterte sie bedrohlich und Malik machte erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten. Mittlerweile drehten sich schon die ersten Gäste zu ihnen um, was den jungen Mann noch mehr anzustacheln schien. Er lachte abfällig und holte mit seiner freien Hand deutlich aus, doch Chloe war schneller. Die Bierflasche in ihrer Hand schnellte nach vorne und traf Malik seitlich am Kopf, ohne zu zerbrechen. Benommen taumelte er ein paar Schritte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du Schlampe.“ Fauchte er und zielte auf Chloes Gesicht und traf ihr linkes Auge. Chloe fiel zurück auf ihren Platz und musste sich kurz sammeln. Ihr Blick ging zu Hannah, welche noch immer auf ihrem Platz saß und gebannt dem Geschehen folgte. „Bring Max hier raus.“ Flüsterte Chloe und Hannah nickte, setzte sich aber nicht in Bewegung, da Malik Chloe am Kragen ihrer alten Lederjacke packte und zu sich hin zog. „Das war nicht sehr nett von dir.“ Fauchte er, doch Chloe holte überraschend mit dem Knie aus und traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet im Gemächt. Malik stöhnte laut auf und einige Schaulustige, die nicht eingriffen, griffen sich mitfühlend ans Gemächt. Malik krümmte sich und Chloe nutzte diesen kurzen Moment und erneut fuhr ihr Knie nach vorne. Dieses Mal jedoch, traf es Malik mitten im Gesicht. Sein Kopf flog nach hinten und sein Körper folgte selbiger Bewegung. Chloe schmeckte Blut und nutzte die kurze Verschnaufpause um nach ihrer Lippe zu tasten. Sie war aufgeplatzt und ihr Blut tränkte ihr Shirt. Noch immer konnte sie nicht klar denken. Sie sah nur diesen arroganten Kerl vor ihr. Er hatte Max, ihre Frau, ihre Lebenspartnerin, ihre einzige Familie beleidigt. Das konnte Chloe ihn nicht durchgehen lassen. Langsam kam sie auf den vor ihr liegenden Kerl zu und hockte sich vor ihm auf den Boden. „Du solltest dich entschuldigen.“ Sagte die Punkerin deutlich, doch Malik lachte nur und spuckte ihr etwas Blut ins Gesicht. Wutentbrannt packte Chloe ihn am Kragen und hob ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft hoch. In der Ferne erklangen Sirenen, doch Chloe beachtete diese nicht. Es schien so, als würde sie das Geräusch nicht wahrnehmen. Dieses Grinsen in seinem, mittlerweile blutenden, Gesicht machte sie noch wütender. Fest stieß sie ihn zurück. Er taumelte in Richtung einer Schwenktür hinter ihm, stolperte durch selbige, flog geradezu durch und blieb benommen auf dem gefliesten Boden liegen.  
  
Max stand vor dem Spiegel und sah sich an. Es war schön mit Chloe und Hannah unterwegs zu sein, aber warum konnte sie es nicht genießen? Sie fühlte sich so fehl am Platz. „Du würdest jetzt wohl gern eine rauchen was?“ Fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild, vergeblich auf eine Antwort wartend. Chloe hatte kein Gras bei sich. Sie hatte es auf ihrem Zimmer gelassen, das hatte Max gesehen. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt allein mit Chloe auf ihrem Zimmer. Sie würden einfach nur nebeneinander sitzen und schweigen, die Nähe des anderen genießen. Max Hand fuhr in ihre Tasche und holte die Kopfhörer hervor. „Ich habe lange keine Musik gehört um der Realität zu entfliehen.“ Stellte sie fest, steckte sich sofort die Knöpfe in die Ohren und schaltete die Musik ein. Schon als die ersten Töne erklangen, war es für Max so, als würde sie in eine andere Welt eintauchen. Sie stand einfach vor dem Spiegel und lauschte, die Augen geschlossen. Von der Umgebung nahm sie nichts mehr wahr.  
Nach ein paar Liedern, beschloss sie jedoch wieder zu Chloe und Hannah zu gehen. Gerade als sie sich zur Tür drehte, flog diese auf und erschrocken machte Max einen Satz nach hinten, denn ein Schatten kam ihr geradewegs entgegengeflogen und blieb reglos vor ihr liegen. Max riss sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und sah in die Schenke. Sie erkannte sofort Chloe, welche von einem Polizisten auf den Tisch gepresst wurde. Ein anderer war gerade dabei ihr Handschellen anzulegen. Chloe leistete keinen Widerstand und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Chloes Blick wanderte in Richtung von Max und ihrer beider Augen weiteten sich. „Tut mir leid.“ Formten Chloes Lippen und sie wurde hochgehoben und abgeführt. Der Rest der Gäste war ebenfalls aufgebracht und es wurde laut diskutiert. Max sah kopfschüttelnd hinter Chloe her und bemerkte erst jetzt Hannah neben sich. „Wir sollten verschwinden.“ Flüsterte Hannah und Max nickte kaum merklich. Sie war ohnehin zu erschöpft und verwirrt über das was sie eben gesehen hatte. „Wo bringen sie Chloe hin?“ Fragte Max tonlos und Hannah legte einen Arm um Max. „Zum Sheriff.“ Erklärte die Rothaarige und drückte Max sanft in Richtung Ausgang, den zeternden Wirt nicht weiter beachtend.  
  
Tag 34 Los Angeles Schlafsaal der Mädchen 01:15  
  
Während der ganzen Rückfahrt zur Uni wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Erst als Max vor ihrer Tür stand, fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. „Danke.“ War alles was Max sagen konnte und Hannah nickte. „Sollen wir morgen nach Chloe sehen?“ Fragte sie und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, erst mal will ich morgen früh von dir wissen was sie angestellt hat.“ Hannah nickte gähnend Max zu und verabschiedete sich. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass Max sie die ganze Nacht ausfragen würde, aber es schien sie weder zu überraschen, noch zu verunsichern. Die junge Fotografin wirkte auf die Rothaarige in letzter Zeit sowieso distanziert. „Vielleicht eine Nachwirkung dieser „Krankheit“.“ Vermutete Hannah, als sie allein in ihrem Zimmer stand. Sie wusste ganz genau, die beiden erzählten ihr nicht die Wahrheit und Hannah hatte schnell eins und eins zusammengezählt. Sie war sich sicher, dass Drogen im Spiel waren. „Vielleicht ist Max auf Entzug und deswegen so drauf.“ Mutmaßte sie still weiter, beschloss aber nicht weiter nachzufragen.  
Max stand allein in dem Zimmer und sah sich um. „Oh Chloe, was hast du nun wieder angestellt?“ Fragte sie und legte sich so wie sie war ins Bett. Eigentlich sollte sie besorgt oder wenigstens wütend sein, aber nichts von dem war der Fall. Sie lag einfach nur da und sah an die Decke, darauf wartend vom Schlaf übermannt zu werden. „Ich hoffe mal du hast eine gute Erklärung dafür Chloe.“ Flüsterte sie noch, bevor sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	43. Tag 34

Tag 34 Los Angeles Polizeistation 05:00 Uhr  
  
Chloe saß in einem 3x2 Meter großen Raum und starrte schon seit geraumer Zeit auf die weiße Wand vor ihr. Max Blick ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte mit einer Reaktion von Max gerechnet, dass ihre Frau enttäuscht sein würde, sie vielleicht sogar anschreien würde oder schlimmeres, aber nichts war passiert. Max stand einfach in der Schwenktür und hatte sie angesehen. Ihr Blick war weder geschockt, noch überrascht und das machte der Blauhaarigen Angst. „Früher hätte Max anders reagiert.“ Dachte Chloe und stellte sich zum wiederholten Mal die Frage nach dem warum. Noch immer vermutete Chloe einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Tod der vorletzten Parallelwelt-Max und dem Veralten von ihrer Frau. „Vielleicht wurde Maxine gar nicht von Max getötet, sondern sie sind verschmolzen und das ist gar nicht Max, sondern Maxine, gefangen im Körper von Max.“ Überlegte Chloe und musste über ihre Vermutung den Kopf schütteln. „So ein Bullshit.“ Schimpfte sie über sich selbst. Chloe wusste genau das Max stinksauer auf sie war. „Sobald ich hier raus bin, wird Max mich vermutlich umbringen. Ich sollte besser hier bleiben. Immerhin bin ich hier sicher vor Max.“ Überlegte die Punkerin laut.  
Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Die Wände waren in schmucklosem Weiß gestrichen. An der Außenwand befand sich ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster, durch welches der Vollmond schien und die Zelle gut ausleuchtete. Links von ihr befand sich ein Waschplatz mit einem Spiegel aus poliertem Metall. Sie selbst saß auf einer kleinen Pritsche samt Matratze. Je länger Chloe ihren Blick durch die Zelle wandern ließ, umso sicherer wurde sie sich, dass sie für etwas länger hier bleiben würde. „Das ist keine Ausnüchterungszelle.“ Stellte sie fest. Diese Art kannte sie gut aus ihrer Vergangenheit und sie war ja nicht betrunken gewesen, nicht richtig jedenfalls. „Max bitte hol mich hier raus, ich kann diese Enge nicht ab, danach kannst du mich gerne draußen umbringen.“ Flüsterte sie und starrte weiterhin auf die kahle Wand. Als sie zum ersten Mal in so einer Zelle saß, kam sie schon nach kurzer Zeit frei. Damals hatte Rachel es geschafft sie, mithilfe ihres Vaters, schnell aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien. „Und ich dachte es wäre das einzige Mal gewesen.“ Rügte Chloe sich selbst. Aber was hätte sie denn tun sollen. Sie konnte nicht untätig rumsitzen und diesen Kerl ungestraft so über Max, ihre Max, reden lassen. Alles im Leben hat Konsequenzen erinnerte sie sich an seine Worte und musste über die Ironie dieser Aussage still lachen. „Wie recht er doch hat.“ Flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. „Er liegt vermutlich im Krankenhaus und ich sitze hier. Ursache und Wirkung.“ Er hatte eine deutlich gezogene Linie überschritten, als er so über Max sprach. Früher hätte sie genau so reagiert, wenn jemand so über Rachel sprach. Doch meist hatte Rachel sich selbst verteidigt, was sie beide oft in Schlägereien brachte. Eine Zeit, die sie nicht bereute. „Und doch fühlte es sich die ganze Zeit falsch an.“ Insgeheim hatte Chloe immer gehofft, dass eines Tages Max wieder auftauchen würde und sie drei gemeinsam um die Häuser von Arcadia Bay streifen würden. Doch dieser Moment war nie eingetroffen. Chloe würde nie behaupten, dass Rachel Max ersetzen sollte, oder jetzt andersherum. Sie waren sich nicht ähnlich genug, verdammt, es wirkte auf Chloe so als würden beide nicht mal dieselbe Sprache sprechen. „Schau dich an,“ flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. „du sitzt jetzt erst ein paar Stunden in diesem Raum und schon machst du dir Gedanken über so etwas.“ Diese Untätigkeit und Unwissenheit wie es weiter gehen sollte, wenn und wann sie hier raus kam, ließ sie nachdenklich werden. „Max, ich würde so gern bei dir bleiben, aber seit der Sache mit Maxine fühlt es sich irgendwie falsch an.“  
Erschrocken über das was sie da eben laut gesagt hatte, hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Waren das ihre eigenen Gedanken? Eigentlich wollte sie bei Max bleiben, aber manchmal machte die Braunhaarige es ihr nicht leicht. Klar, es war vermutlich Max erste richtige Beziehung, da war sich Chloe sicher und das machte es reizvoll für beide. „Ich muss hier unbedingt raus und aufhören mir Gedanken darüber zu machen. Hella, ich habe Max, wieder Mal versprochen bei ihr zu bleiben und ich werde es tun. Vorausgesetzt du willst es auch Max.“ Sprach sie im Flüsterton, das Gesicht zur Decke gewandt und auf eine Antwort wartend.  
Nach einiger Zeit stand Chloe auf und ging auf das blank polierte Metall zu. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. An ihrer Lippe haftete verkrustetes Blut und ihr Shirt sah nicht besser aus. Prüfend fuhr sie sich über die Unterlippe und zuckte zusammen, als die Wunde wieder aufplatzte. Fluchend versuchte sie die Blutung zu stoppen, indem sie die Hand vor die Lippe hielt, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Mit dem Kopf über dem Waschbecken merkte sie gar nicht, wie die Tür zu ihrer Zelle sich öffnete und sie Besuch bekam.  
  
Tag 34 Los Angeles Schlafsaal der Mädchen 07:00 Uhr  
  
Max konnte nicht länger untätig im leeren Bett liegen. Die ganze Nacht lag sie, einen Großteil der Zeit wach und sah an die Decke, auf eine Nachricht von Chloe hoffend. Sie wollte eine Erklärung für diese Aktion in der Kneipe haben und beschloss sofort zu Hannah zu gehen. Mürrisch schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und zog sich um. Erst als sie ihr Shirt aus eigener Kraft angezogen hatte, merkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Misstrauisch sah sie nach ihrem rechten Arm. Er steckte in einem Ärmel und es wirkte so, als hätte sie ihn sich alleine angezogen. Neugierig machte Max einige Bewegungen um sich selbst auf die Probe zu stellen. Ihr rechter Arm bewegte sich langsam, aber sie konnte ihn wieder bewegen. „Ich sollte mich eigentlich freuen. Warum tu ich es nicht?“ Fragte Max sich selbst misstrauisch und zwickte sich in den Arm, in der Erwartung gleich aufzuwachen. Aber sie blieb wach. Auch die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, sonst voller Hohn und Spott, blieb stumm. Schulterzuckend und froh darüber, dass diese Bewegung wieder halbwegs funktionierte, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und klopfte, lauter als beabsichtigt, an Hannahs Tür. Nach dem zweiten Schlag, wurde die Tür geradezu aufgerissen. „Ich dachte schon ich müsste dich holen kommen.“ Begrüßte Hannah Max und bedeutete ihr einzutreten.  
Max staunte nicht schlecht. Hannahs gesamtes Zimmer wirkte wie ein riesiges Atelier. Überall Bilderrahmen mit mal mehr, mal weniger fertigen Bildern und eine Vielzahl an Skizzen und sogar ein paar Radierungen konnte die Fotografin erkennen. So hätte Max Hannah nie eingeschätzt. Direkt vor ihr, ließ sich Hannah auf ein Sofa fallen. Es sah genauso aus wie das was im Zimmer von Max und Chloe stand, nur mehr durchgesessen. Das ganze Zimmer roch nach Gras und Max wurde leicht schwindelig. Schnell setzte sie sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl, auf den Hannah zeigte. Ungeduldig wippte Max mit den Knien auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass die Rothaarige anfing.  
Eingehend musterte Hannah Max und griff nach einer Zigarettenschachtel, welche neben ihr lag. Fragend hielt sie Max die Schachtel hin, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. Unter anderen Umständen würde Hannah über so eine Reaktion lachen, doch Max ganze Ausstrahlung machte ihr klar, dass die junge Fotografin nicht zum Spaßen vor ihr saß. Betont langsam steckte Hannah sich die Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Sie versuchte Zeit zu schinden um auf jede potentielle Frage von Max eine passende Antwort zu haben. Fragend legte Hannah den Kopf schief und wartete auf Max. Schweigend sahen die beiden Frauen sich für einige Zeit an. Die Uhr über der Tür war die einzige Geräuschquelle. Hannah vergaß sogar ihre Zigarette, welche langsam abbrannte. Erst als die Asche auf das Sofa rieselte, realisierte sie die Situation. Fluchend drückte sie den Stummel aus und ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Max. „Also?“ Fragte Hannah schließlich und Max schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was?“ Die andere Studentin lächelte sie an. „Was willst du wissen?“ Wiederholte sie ihre Frage ausführlicher und beugte sich nach vorne. Max schien wieder vollends in der Realität angekommen zu sein. „Was sollte die Aktion von Chloe letzte Nacht?“ Platzte es aus ihr heraus und ihre Stimme wurde zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern. Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dieser Kerl, Malik heißt er, hat einige sehr unschöne Dinge über Chloe und schließlich über dich gesagt und das ist noch untertrieben.“ Stellte Hannah klar, doch Max schien nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Ist das ein Grund ihn so zusammen zu schlagen?“ Fauchte sie und die Rothaarige zuckte etwas zurück. Die Frau die jetzt vor ihr saß, hatte nichts mehr mit der schüchternen, angehenden Studentin gemein. Sie hatte sich in sehr kurzer Zeit sehr stark verändert und das in eine Richtung, die Hannah und offenbar auch Chloe nicht passte. „Was ist denn mit dir los?“ Versuchte Hannah das Thema zu wechseln und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht hier nicht um mich Hannah!“ Fauchte Max und sprang geradezu auf. Hannah erhob sich ebenfalls und packte die Kleinere an den Schultern. „Doch Max. Im Moment geht es um dich. Du hast dich verändert.“ Versuchte sie die mittlerweile Rot angelaufene Fotografin zu beschwichtigen. Max riss sich los und stürmte auf die Tür zu, Hannahs Versuche sie aufzuhalten ignorierend.  
Wütend stürmte Max aus dem Zimmer und warf laut die Tür ins Schloss. „Ich mich verändert? Was zur Hölle meint die damit. Meine Frau sitzt im Knast weil sie irgendeinen Typen zusammengeschlagen hat und ich sitz hier allein.“ Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und redete mit sich selbst. „Vielleicht hat Hannah ja recht.“ Hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Dieses Mal jedoch war sie sanft und ruhig, anstatt wütend, höhnisch und verletzend. Diese war beruhigend und erinnerte sie an sich selbst. Kopfschüttelnd stand sie vor dem Spiegel und sah sich an. „Hannah hat recht.“ Stellte Max fest. „Ich hab mich verändert und offenbar nicht zum guten.“ Fieberhaft überlegte sie nun warum sie manchmal so reagierte wie eben. Max war in dem Moment so wütend und wusste nicht Mal warum. „Verdammt es ging doch um Chloe und nicht um mich.“ So schnell sie konnte, drehte Max sich um und ging, den Kopf eingezogen auf Hannahs Tür zu. Erst nach dem zweiten Klopfen wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hannah erschien im Rahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sie streng musternd. Max starrte auf den Boden und ihre Füße. „Du hast recht.“ Gab Max flüsternd zu und Hannah zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Womit?“ Fragte sie und versuchte ihre Neugier zu verbergen. „Damit dass ich mich verändert habe.“ Die Rothaarige rührte sich noch immer nicht. „Willst du mir erzählen was los war und ist, denn das mit dieser ominösen Krankheit hab ich euch beiden von Anfang an nicht geglaubt.“ Max hob den Blick und sah sich auf dem Flur um. Hannah verstand und machte der Braunhaarigen Platz. Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, holte Max tief Luft. Sie wollte ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen, dafür kannten sie sich noch nicht lange genug und sie würde sie vermutlich für verrückt erklären. „Ich hatte vor kurzem ein Problem mit Heroin.“ Gab sie zerknirscht zu und Hannah nickte, blieb aber misstrauisch. „Und jetzt bist du clean?“ Fragte Hannah und die Angesprochene nickte. „Ich hoffe es.“ Das erklärte der Künstlerin einiges. Sie selbst hatte nie härteres Zeug als Gras angefasst, kannte aber ein paar Studenten die regelmäßig spritzten. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, doch Max Haltung machte ihr klar, dass sie nicht mehr von der Braunhaarigen bekommen würde. „Und Chloe hilft dir beim Entzug?“ Mutmaßte sie weiter und Max nickte bestätigend. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“ Fragte sie und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde Chloe, wenn sie wieder da ist, zur Rede stellen.“ Erklärte sie und Hannah nickte ihr zu. „Wie lange wird sie wohl da bleiben?“ Fragte Max neugierig und die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, glaub aber, dass deine Frau eventuell heut Abend schon wieder vor deiner Tür steht.“ Mutmaßte sie hoffnungsvoll und Max nickte, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte. Max hatte Angst vor ihrer eigenen Reaktion auf Chloe. „Sollen wir sie, wenn sie sich meldet, abholen?“ Schlug Hannah vor und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir werden sehen.“ Überspielte Max ihre Unsicherheit und die Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Wieder auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen, rutschte Max fast auf einem Brief aus, welcher offenbar unter der Tür durch geschoben wurde. Neugierig öffnete sie den Brief und überflog die Zeilen.  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Caulfield,  
  
ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihr Gesuch angenommen wurde und ich heiße Sie hiermit offiziell an unserer Fakultät willkommen. Anbei finden Sie ihren persönlichen Stundenplan, einen genauen Lageplan der Räumlichkeiten und eine Liste des Lehrpersonals. Die benötigten Unterlagen, sowie ein Computer werden Ihnen durch die Fakultät bereitgestellt.  
Ich hoffe dass Sie ihr Studium hier erfolgreich fortsetzen können.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Prof. Dr. John Williams, Leiter Fakultät der Künste und Wissenschaften Los Angeles  
  
Zufrieden las Max den Brief ein paar Mal und besah die weiteren Unterlagen. Sie war fast komplett in ihrem neuen Leben angekommen. „Jetzt fehlst nur noch du Chloe.“ Flüsterte die Studentin und sah nachdenklich auf eines der Selfies von ihr und Chloe. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Max damit zu lächeln und nicht weiter über Chloe und ihr Verhalten nachzudenken. In drei Tagen würde ihr erster Tag an der neuen Uni beginnen und so machte sie sich daran die Namen der Lehrer auswendig zu lernen und etwas zu recherchieren.  
  
Tag 34 Los Angeles Polizeistation 06:00 Uhr  
  
„Chloe Price?“ Die angesprochene wirbelte erschrocken herum und ein paar Blutspritzer verteilten sich auf dem polierten Metall. „Ja?“ Fragte sie und erkannte den Sheriff vor sich stehen. „Bitte kommen sie mit.“ Forderte er sie auf und Chloe war froh endlich diesen Engen entkommen zu sein, jedenfalls vorerst. Im Büro des Sheriffs angekommen, zeigte der Sheriff auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Zögerlich nahm Chloe Platz und sah unsicher auf. Er setzte sich gemächlich auf seinen Drehstuhl und blätterte in seinen Akten. „Ich kann sie nirgends im System finden und da sie keinen Ausweis oder sonst irgendwas dabei haben, existieren Sie technisch gesehen überhaupt nicht.“ Klärte er die Punkerin auf, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Und jetzt?“ Fragte sie und lehnte sich etwas in den Stuhl. „Ist es ein Verbrechen nicht zu existieren?“ Fragte sie und der Sheriff fuhr sich genervt über die Glatze und den schwarzen Vollbart. „Nein, aber einen Menschen fast ins Krankenhaus zu prügeln wird in meinem Bezirk nicht geduldet.“ Chloe schnaubte verächtlich. „Nur fast?“ Fragte sie und der Sheriff nickte. „Eine angebrochene Nase, aufgeplatzte Lippe und starke Unterleibschmerzen für ca. eine Woche.“ Zählte er auf und Chloe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Meine Lippe sieht auch nicht besser aus.“ Merkte sie an und ihr Gegenüber nickte. „Warum haben Sie das getan?“ Fragte er etwas neugieriger und Chloe hatte den Eindruck, dass auch sein Auftreten entspannter wurde. „Er hat schlecht über mich und meine Fra... Freundin geredet.“ Erklärte sie, doch der Sheriff schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Und deshalb richten Sie Menschen so zu?“  
„Niemand redet schlecht über Max, sie ist meine Familie.“ Klärte sie ihn auf und mit dieser Erklärung schien er zufrieden zu sein. „Wissen Sie Miss Price, ich kenn diesen Kerl“ Flüsterte er verschwörerisch, „und ich bin Ihnen dankbar dafür. Aber das bleibt unter uns.“ Er zwinkerte ihr unter seiner Lesebrille zu und Chloe schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was?“ Fragte sie und der Sheriff sah sie eindringlich an. „Dieser Malik, er hat schon öfters meine Tochter, wie sagt man, angebaggert.“ Chloe nickte verstehend und beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen. „Wie lang muss ich noch hier bleiben?“ Fragte sie stattdessen und der Sheriff lächelte. „Da bisher keine Anzeige gegen Sie vorliegt und Sie offenbar nicht existieren, kann ich Sie nicht länger als heute festhalten.“ Klärte er sie auf und Chloe schluckte schwer. „Das heißt ich kann erst morgen früh hier raus?“ Fragte sie und er nickte. „Soll ich jemanden schicken, der sich Ihre Lippe und das Auge ansieht?“ Fragte er, doch Chloe verneinte. Schließlich stand der Sheriff auf und bedeutete Chloe ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie zurück zur Zelle und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Chloe legte sich auf die Pritsche und starrte an die Decke. „Morgen früh bin ich hier raus und dann wird Max mich umbringen. Bin mal auf meine Henkersmahlzeit gespannt.“ Murmelte Chloe und versuchte die Zeit in ihrer Zelle so gut es ging zu verschlafen.  
  
3 Stunden später  
  
Chloe konnte nicht länger liegen. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile so hoch, dass ihre Zelle voll ausgeleuchtet wurde. Unzufrieden stand sie auf und wanderte in der Zelle auf und ab. „Wie soll man hier denn die Zeit herzubekommen?“ Fluchte die Punkerin leise und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Sie musste sich eine gute Erklärung für Max einfallen lassen, doch ihr wollte einfach nichts besseres einfallen als das was sie dem Sheriff schon erzählt hatte. Chloe nutzte also den Rest des Tages damit sich verschiedene Antworten im Kopf zurecht zu legen. So verging der Tag doch schneller als erwartet für die Punkerin.


	44. Tag 35

Tag 35 Los Angeles Polizeistation 08:00 Uhr  
  
Als Chloe das Klacken des Schlosses hörte, sprang sie sofort von der Pritsche auf und sah voller Erwartung in Richtung der schweren Tür, welche aufschwang. Schon seit ein paar Stunden lag sie da und starrte an die Decke. Der Sheriff des Bezirks steckte seinen Kopf durch die entstandene Öffnung. „Guten Morgen Miss Price.“ Begrüßte er sie und Chloe glaubte einen Anflug von Sarkasmus in der Stimme zu hören. Sie nickte ihm zu und folgte ihm in Richtung des Ausgangs. Dort angekommen überreichte er ihr ein paar ihrer Sachen. Erleichtert stellte Chloe fest, das sowohl ihr Handy als auch ihre Patronenhalskette und Zigaretten noch da waren. „Gut dass ich kein Gras bei mir hatte.“ Dachte Chloe als sie ihre Taschen betastete. „Wo ist das Foto das ich bei mir hatte?“ Fragte sie gereizt und der Sheriff zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden.“ Chloe wurde ungeduldig und nicht länger bereit dieses Spiel mit zu spielen. „Das Foto von Max und mir.“ Funkelte sie ihn an, doch er schien wirklich nicht zu wissen wovon sie sprach. „Miss Price das ist alles was Sie bei sich hatten.“ Erklärte er ihr, Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
Draußen angekommen zündete sie sich zuerst eine Zigarette an und sah auf ihr Handy, wenig überrascht dass sie keine Nachricht von Max erhalten hatte. Auch ihren Truck konnte sie nirgends entdecken.  
  
Hey Super-Max, bin wieder draußen.  
  
Max?  
  
Hallo?  
  
Holst du mich ab oder muss ich den ganzen Weg laufen?  
  
Max?  
  
Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „War ja klar.“ Murmelte sie, steckte das Handy weg und sah sich um. Irgendwie musste sie zurückkommen und ihr Blick wanderte umher. „Wie komm ich jetzt hier weg? Und wo bin ich überhaupt?“ Noch immer sauer über das verlorene Foto fasste sie an ihren Finger mit dem Goldring und strich über diesen. „Immerhin ist der noch da und Max hat mit Sicherheit noch mehr Foto von uns beiden.“ Dachte Chloe und ging auf eine Bushaltestelle zu. „Ich hasse es mit dem Bus zu fahren, das wirst du mir büßen Max, wenn du mich überleben lässt.“  
Als sie einen Blick auf den Fahrplan warf, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Die Uni war nur ca. eine Stunde Busfahrt von hier entfernt. Ungeduldig wartete Chloe und ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder auf das Handy, noch immer auf eine Reaktion von Max hoffend. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich den Kopf zerbrochen und sich eine Art Rede für Max zurechtgelegt. „Bin mal gespannt ob sie mich auch dazu kommen lässt, oder mich schon vorher hinrichtet.“ Dachte sich die Blauhaarige und stieg in den inzwischen angekommenen Bus.  
  
Tag 35 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 08:05 Uhr  
  
Max lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie lag schon seit einer Stunde wach und überlegte wie sie auf Chloe reagieren sollte. „Vielleicht bring ich sie um und frag sie dann was sie sich dabei Gedacht hat. Oder andersherum.“ Überlegte Max und zuckte zusammen, als sie das Vibrieren ihres Handys hörte. Misstrauisch griff sie nach selbigem und las die Nachrichten von Chloe. Kurz überlegte sie zu antworten. „Oh nein Chloe, sieh zu wie du wieder hier hinkommst, wenn du willst.“ Flüsterte Max und legte das Telefon auf Seite und stand auf. Ihr Blick wanderte im Zimmer umher und stoppte an der Wand in der noch immer das Messer steckte. „Ich dachte du vertraust mir.“ Dieser Satz geisterte schon lange in Max Kopf umher. „Ich würde dir gerne vertrauen Chloe, aber du machst es mir alles andere als leicht“ Flüsterte Max nachdenklich, zog das Messer aus der Wand und betrachtete es neugierig. Das blank polierte Metall blitzte in ihrer Hand und sie wog es in der Rechten. „Nicht sonderlich schwer.“ Stellte sie fest und versuchte es genauso wie Chloe zu bewegen. Das erwies sich allerdings als alles andere als einfach. Gerade als Max die Klinge hervorschnappen lassen wollte, merkte sie wie der geschliffene Teil ihren Fingern immer näher kam. Sie konnte die Finger nicht bewegen, obwohl sie es wollte und die Klinge schnitt in ihr Fleisch. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ Max das Messer fallen, welches knapp neben ihrem Fuß zu Boden fiel. Schnell versuchte Max die Blutung zu stoppen, indem sie ihr von Chloe zerschnittenes Shirt aufhob und es auf die Schnittwunde drückte. „Dummdödel.“ Schimpfte die junge Studentin über sich selbst. „Warum hast du das gemacht?“ Fragte sie sich selbst und legte das Shirt auf Seite. Die Schnitte waren nicht so tief wie gedacht und Blut floss auch keins mehr nach. Mürrisch hob sie das Messer auf, arretierte die Klinge vorsichtig und steckte es zurück in das Loch in der Wand. „Da bleibst du jetzt.“ Erklärte sie der Klinge, vergeblich auf eine Antwort wartend. Max Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Chloe, als sie ihren Blick durch ihr gemeinsames Reich schweifen ließ. Chloe hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht nur die Kritzeleien an den Wänden und ihre gemeinsamen Fotos. Auch der leichte Geruch von Tabak, gepaart mit Gras in der Luft, erinnerten sie an ihre Frau. Nachdenklich wanderte ihre Hand zu der Halskette, an der ihr Ring mit Chloes Namen hing. Seit einiger Zeit wenn sie beide voneinander getrennt waren, wenn auch nur kurz, begannen in Max Zweifel aufzukommen. Die Aktion mit dem Messer und ihre Reaktion unter der Dusche ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Eigentlich vertraute sie Chloe. Beide hatten zusammen viel durchgemacht, aber die Prüfungen bestanden. Aber jetzt fühlte sich Max von Chloe verlassen. Eigentlich wollte sie rausbekommen wo man ihre Frau festhielt und abholen, aber die Stimme in ihrem Kopf redete es ihr immer wieder aus, streute neue Zweifel oder lenkte sie einfach nur ab. Sie hasste diese Stimme von der sie nicht wusste ob es ihre eigenen Gedanken waren oder nicht. Immer wieder hatte Chloe ihr versprochen bei ihr zu bleiben und jedes Mal hatte Max ihr geglaubt, aber mittlerweile wurde es für die Braunhaarige immer schwerer der Punkerin zu glauben. „Bleibt ihr Versprechen durch die vielen Wiederholungen eigentlich glaubhaft, oder sagt sie es nur um damit sie bekommt was sie will? Chloe bekommt doch immer ihren Willen. Und was wird aus dir?“ Diese Stimme in Max Kopf wurde immer lauter und hämmernder. Sie versuchte ihr nicht weiter zuzuhören, doch ein Entkommen schien unmöglich. Fragend sah sie in den Spiegel. „Ich glaub ich werde verrückt, immerhin führe ich schon Selbstgespräche und eine Stimme in meinem Kopf redet, ohne dass ich es will.“ Ich glaub das heißt Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung oder so.“ Erinnerte Max sich und schon schoss ein starker Schmerz durch ihren Kopf und ließ sie aufschreien. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Lautes Dröhnen in meinen Ohren. So wie ein startender Düsenjet, nur ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt. Regen peitscht mir ins Gesicht, ich kann nicht weiter als ein paar Meter gucken. Blitze zucken, beleuchten die Umgebung kurzzeitig. Ich stehe auf dem Feldweg, welcher zum Leuchtturm von Arcadia Bay führt. Scheiße, nicht schon wieder. Mechanisch setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ich kann nicht zurück, nicht vom Weg abkommen. Meine einzige Richtung ist nach oben. Dahin wo ich die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens treffen musste. Aber war es auch die Richtige? Was sollen diese Gedanken Max? Hör auf an einer Entscheidung zu zweifeln die du nicht mehr rückgängig machen kannst und beweg dich. Der Weg nach oben ist gesäumt von umgestürzten Bäumen. Ich springe über einen der umgestürzten Giganten und versuche bei meiner Landung auf der anderen Seite das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Vergeblich. Bin wohl doch nicht so fit wie ich dachte. Schon schießt der Schmerz durch meinen Körper und mein Gesicht landet im Dreck. Es scheint so als würde mich der Sturm auslachen. Mit blutiger Nase ziehe ich mich an einem Ast hoch. Ich habe noch nicht mal die Hälfte des Weges hinter mir. Er scheint mit jedem Mal länger zu werden.  
Schwer atmend und vom Sturm und den Anstrengungen gezeichnet, kann ich endlich den Leuchtturm sehen. Das Licht an der Spitze funktioniert noch und beleuchtet die Lichtung. Hier standen wir. Chloe und ich und sahen zu wie der Tornado einen ganzen Ort auslöscht. Der Tornado ist schon im vollen Gange und wird bald die Küste erreichen. Mein Blick wandert zum ersten Mal auf See, hin zu der Vernichtung. Er ist groß. Viel größer als in meiner Erinnerung. Blitze schlagen um ihn herum und selbst die Luft um mich herum ist wie elektrisiert. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht länger aufrecht halten. Mit gesenktem Kopf trotte ich auf die Bank, welche direkt an der klippe steht, zu und setze mich hin, den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. Ein Boot schlägt fast genau mittig in den alten Turm ein, doch ich sehe nicht hin. Ob ich jetzt von Trümmerteilen getroffen werde, ist mir gleich. Ich sehe nur Chloe. Oh Chloe, alles für dich. Nur für dich, damit wir beide die Zeit die wir noch haben gemeinsam verbringen können. Und jetzt bist du fort. Zwar nicht für immer, aber nicht bei mir. Komm schnell wieder zurück mein Liebling. Ich vermisse dich.  
Noch immer sitze ich reglos auf der Bank und beobachte, wie der Sturm meinen Heimatort vernichtet. Seltsamerweise fühl ich mich nicht schlecht dabei. Es ist fast so als würde ich es genießen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir. So viele Menschen, meine Freunde, Joyce, Kate, Warren, Alyssa und all die anderen sind umgekommen. Nur Chloe und ich haben vermutlich überlebt. Warum genieße ich diesen Ausblick. Ist es dieses Gefühl von Macht über andere, oder werde ich wirklich verrückt? Bin ich es womöglich schon? Jäh werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Ist das Chloe? Autsch, mein Arm. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde jemand ein Nagelkissen auf ihn legen und zudrücken. Der Schmerz ist nicht unerträglich, aber präsent und überraschend. Betont langsam löst sich die Hand von meiner Schulter und Schritte sind wahrzunehmen. Ruhig atmen, beruhige deinen Puls. Mein Blick ist weiterhin stur geradeaus auf die Zerstörung gerichtet. Ein mir bekanntes Gesicht schiebt sich in mein Blickfeld.  
„Hallo Max…“  
  
Ein heftiges Rütteln an der Schulter ließ Max Kopf in die Höhe schnellen. Sie war kurz verwirrt und sah in Hannahs besorgtes Gesicht. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Fragte sie und ihre Hand fuhr in Richtung von Max Nase. Schnell fuhr Max sich mit dem Handrücken unter der Nase her, wischte das Blut weg und nickte. „Alles bestens.“ Flüsterte sie, doch die Rothaarige wirkte nicht zufrieden. „Eine Nachwirkung der Drogen?“ Fragte sie und sah sich unauffällig in Max Zimmer um. Spritzen konnte sie nirgends entdecken und innerlich atmete sie erleichtert auf. Als sie in Max Zimmer kam stand Max einfach nur im Raum und hielt sich den Kopf. Sie bewegte sich nicht und ließ sich auch nicht ansprechen. Erst als Hannah sie heftig schüttelte, regte Max sich endlich. Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich.“ Wich sie aus und besah sich im Spiegel. „Das war so real.“ Überlegte sie. „Scheiße, ich dachte das wär vorbei.“ Hannah schnippte ungeduldig vor Max Augen, auf eine Reaktion hoffend. „Ich nehme mal an du willst es mir nicht erklären?“ Mutmaßte sie und Max nickte schwach. „Tut mir leid, aber das geht nur Chloe und mich was an.“ Flüsterte sie entschuldigend und Hannah nickte. „Kommst du klar? Ich muss los. Hab ne wichtige Klausur zu schreiben.“ Erklärte sie und Max nickte nur.  
Als Hannah den Raum verlassen hatte, ließ Max sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und musste sich erst mal sammeln. „Soll ich Chloe davon erzählen, sobald sie auftaucht?“ Fragte sie sich selbst und schüttelte nach kurzem Überlegen den Kopf. „Nein, erst mal wird sie sich erklären müssen.“ Flüsterte sie und wartete, fast schon ungeduldig, auf Chloes erscheinen.  
  
Tag 35 Los Angeles Universität 14:45 Uhr  
  
„Ich hasse Busfahrten.“ Chloe stand vor dem Hauptgebäude und zog fluchend an ihrer Zigarette. „Schon schlimm genug dass diese Dinger so langsam sind und an jedem Mülleimer halten, Chloe darf auch nicht rauchen.“ Die Fahrt dauerte doch etwas länger als gedacht und Chloe hatte es auch nicht eilig wieder zurück zu Max zu gehen, ihre Reaktion und vor allem ihre eigene, fürchtend. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich auf Max reagieren werde, aber ich muss mich diesem Dämon stellen.“ Überlegte sie, drückte die Kippe aus und machte sich gemächlich auf den Weg in Richtung des Schlafsaals.  
10 Minuten später stand Chloe unbeweglich vor der Tür, die linke Hand zum Klopfen erhoben obwohl sie einen Schlüssel hatte. Unschlüssig was sie tun sollte, senkte Chloe die Hand und ihr Gesicht kam näher an die hölzerne Tür. „Max?“ Fragte Chloe leise und legte die Hand lautlos an die Tür.  
Max stand, den Rücken an die Tür gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit einfach nur da gesessen und über ihre erneute Vision nachgedacht. Erst als sie Chloes Schritte auf dem Flur hörte, wurde sie aus den düsteren Gedanken gerissen und sprang regelrecht vom Sofa auf. Unschlüssig wie sie reagieren sollte, stand sie einfach nur an der Tür. „Lass sie einfach rein und rede vernünftig mit ihr.“ Hörte sie die ruhige Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüstern. So gern sie ihr zustimmen wollte, als sie Chloes Stimme im Flüsterton hörte, wurde sie auf eine für sie unerklärliche Weise wütend auf ihre Frau. Sie wollte nicht sauer sein. Immerhin war Chloe zu ihr zurückgekommen. Langsam löste sich Max von der Tür und erlaubte Chloe somit die Tür zu öffnen.  
Langsam drückte Chloe die Klinke nach unten, als sie Schritte hörte. Ohne Wiederstand ließ sich die Tür öffnen und vorsichtig sah Chloe in den Raum. Vor ihr stand Max, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sie geradezu feindselig musternd. Chloe nahm eine ähnliche Pose ein und musterte neugierig den Arm von Max. „Schön das dein Arm wieder funktioniert.“ Meinte die Blauhaarige, wurde aber sofort von Max unterbrochen. „ Halt die Klappe.“ Fauchte sie und Chloe verstummte tatsächlich, versteifte sich aber. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Fauchte Max weiter und Chloe sah sie verwirrt an. „Max du bist meine Familie und niemand redet schlecht über meine Familie.“ Versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen, doch Max machte schnaubend einen Schritt auf sie zu und schlug ihr mit der rechten Faust ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war weder fest noch gut gezielt, reichte aber um Chloe ins Taumeln zu bringen, da sie mit so einer Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte. Erneut platzte ihre Lippe auf und das Blut verteilte sich auf ihrem Shirt. „Ok, das hab ich vermutlich verdient.“ Stellte Chloe gedanklich fest und schüttelte sich. „Tu so etwas nie wieder hast du mich verstanden.“ Flüsterte Max beherrscht und Chloes Gesicht färbte sich rot.  
Die Punkerin war auf einmal so wütend auf ihre Frau. „Chloe tu dies nicht, Chloe tu das nicht.“ Äffte sie Max nach und machte einen Schritt auf die Kleinere zu. „Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun hä?“ Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern und die Augen schienen kleine Blitze in die Richtung von Max zu schießen. „Soll ich etwa hier bleiben und nichts tun wenn jemand dich beleidigt? Ich dachte du magst meinen Charakter und das gehört dazu. Das was du hier vor dir siehst ist Chloe in echt.“ Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Chloe das bist nicht du. Ich will die alte Chloe wieder haben.“ Auch Max Stimme nahm an Feindseligkeit zu. Chloe wurde fahrig und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihre Frau zu. „Die alte Chloe ist gestorben, als Dad gestorben war und du mich allein gelassen hast.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Chloe um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, ihre blutige Lippe ignorierend. Sie konnte nicht klar denken. Vieles was sie eben gesagt hatte würde sie später bereuen das wusste sie ganz genau, doch im Moment musste sie einfach weg. Sie musste weg von Max da sie sonst noch mehr schlimme Sachen sagen würde oder zu einer Gefahr für die Fotografin werden würde. Beides wollte sie nicht. Sie liebte Max noch immer, musste sich aber erst mal beruhigen. „Ich werde jetzt ins Auto steigen, wegfahren und mich irgendwo besaufen.“ Ging sie ihren Plan gedanklich durch. „Max es tut mir leid, aber ich muss mich etwas abreagieren.“ Flüsterte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz.  
Hannah verließ gerade das Hauptgebäude. Ihre Klausur hatte sie hinter sich gebracht und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Als sie vor dem Hauptgebäude auf einer der Bänke saß und genüsslich an ihrer Zigarette paffte, stürmte Chloe mit hochrotem Kopf an ihr vorbei. „Au Scheiße.“ Murmelte Hannah, drückte ihre Kippe aus und folgte der Punkerin. „Chloe was ist los?“ Fragte sie besorgt und die Angesprochene drehte sich tatsächlich um. Hannah machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Chloes Unterlippe blutete, ihre Hände hatten Fäuste gebildet und Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab. „Ich besauf mich jetzt.“ Erklärte sie kurz angebunden und Hannah zögerte keine Sekunde und sprang auf den Beifahrersitz. „Ich komme mit.“ Erklärte sie und Chloe zuckte nur mit den Schultern, startete den Motor und gemeinsam verließen sie den Parkplatz.  
  
Max sah fassungslos hinter Chloe her. Hatte sie das gerade echt gesagt? Es wirkte alles so surreal auf die Studentin. Die ganze Zeit wirkte sie wie ein Beobachter. Ihr Gehirn entwickelte Sätze und ihr Mund übertrug sie, obwohl sie selbst es nicht wollte. Sie wollte all das nicht sagen. Sie wollte Chloe, ihre Frau, nicht schlagen, doch ihre Hand fuhr automatisch nach vorne und führte die Bewegung wie von selbst aus. Max hasste sich dafür aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich besser. Eine Kombination, die ihr selbst nicht geheuer war. Sie musste hier raus. Chloe nachzulaufen wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, dafür kannten sie sich lange genug, aber alles in diesem Raum erinnerte Max an Chloe. „Zeit hier raus zu gehen und etwas frische Luft zu schnappen.“ Beschloss sie und verließ den Raum in Richtung des Außengeländes.  
Draußen angekommen, setzte Max sich in den Schatten eines Baums und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Diese erneute Vision, ihre Beobachterposition beim Streit mit Chloe, all das ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Sie musste nachdenken und hoffte, dass diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf schweigen würde. Die Zeit verging langsam, doch Max rührte sich nicht. Sie blieb einfach sitzen und wartete auf Chloe. Nachdenklich stand sie schließlich auf und wanderte über das Gelände. Wenig überrascht stellte sie fest, dass Chloes Auto nicht auf dem Parkplatz stand. Hinter dem Parkplatz sah die Fotografin Lichter flackern und Musik drang in ihr Ohr. „Ok Chloe, du bist woanders. Zeit dass ich mich auch etwas ablenke.“ Sagte sie zu sich selbst und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf lachte hämisch, als Max sich in Richtung der Musik bewegte.  
  
Tag 35 Los Angeles irgendwo in einem Motel 22:45 Uhr  
  
Chloe und Hannah saßen sich in der Bar des Motels gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen stand ein kleiner, runder Tisch aus Eichenholz, auf welchem schon eine Vielzahl an Shotgläsern stand. Chloe trank immer wieder einen, während Hannah nur hin und wieder einen trank. Ein Großteil der Gläser stammte von Chloe. „Weißt du,“ fing die Punkerin lallend an, „ich liebe Max, aber manchmal will ich sie einfach umbringen.“ Hannah nickte bedächtig, sagte aber nichts. „Aber hella, hätte ich diesen Mistkerl einfach so weiter reden lassen sollen?“ Ein weiterer Shot verschwand in Chloes Kehle und scharf sog sie Luft ein, als der scharfe Schnaps ihre Kehle nach unten wanderte. Laut ließ sie das Glas auf den Tisch knallen und forderte einen neuen Drink. Schweigend sah Hannah geradeaus, darauf wartend, dass die Punkerin fortfuhr, aber diese starrte auf den Tisch. „Was soll das eigentlich?“ Platzte es auf einmal aus ihr heraus und sie deutete auf den Turm aus Gläsern vor ihr. Hannah zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, du hast es innerhalb der letzten Stunde aufgebaut.“ Erklärte sie auch schon etwas lallend. Chloe grunzte und fing an zu kichern. „Ich will zurück zu Max. Ich muss ihr sagen, dass es mir Leid tut.“ Flüsterte sie, doch die Rothaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir sind beide schon zu betrunken um zu fahren und du hast den Schlüssel mir gegeben schon vergessen?“ Erklärte sie ihrer Freundin, welche nur lachte und einen weiteren Schluck zu sich nahm. Auf einmal war es für die Blauhaarige so, als würde sich alles im Kreis drehen. Der logische Verstand ihres Gehirns teilte ihr mit, dass sie zu viel getrunken hatte. Ihr Gleichgewichtssinn ließ ebenfalls nach und ohne ein weiteres Wort fiel Chloe seitlich vom Stuhl. Die Rothaarige sah Chloe einfach nur zu wie sie am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Mit den Schultern zuckend stand auch sie auf, hob die schon schnarchende Chloe hoch und trug sie mithilfe eines weiteren Gastes auf ihr Zimmer. Stöhnend warf sie die Punkerin auf die Matratze und verließ den Raum. Sie selbst legte sich auf das Sofa und schloss die Augen. „Die beiden machen mich noch wahnsinnig.“ Dachte sie noch und wartete darauf, dass der Alkohol seine Wirkung entfaltete.


	45. Albtraum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach in meiner Brust,  
> Die eine will sich von der andern trennen;  
> Die eine hält, in derber Liebeslust“
> 
> Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, “Faust Der Tragödie erster Teil“ 1112-1114

„Alfred Hitchcock nannte Filme „kleine Fragmente der Zeit“, aber er hätte genauso gut über Fotografie reden können.“ Diese Stimme, sie ist in meinem Kopf eingebrannt. Dieses ruhige, etwas überhebliche. Ich hasse es diese Stimme zu hören. Es ist die Stimme von Mark Jefferson. Ich habe gehofft sie nie wieder zu hören. „Die Zeitfragmente können unseren Ruhm und unsere Trauer einrahmen; vom Licht zum Schatten; von der Farbe zum Chiaroscuro...“ Noch immer halte ich die Augen geschlossen. Jeffersons Stimme ist so deutlich, er scheint genau vor mir zu stehen. Angst, blanke Angst. Max hör endlich auf Angst zu haben. Es ist nur ein Traum, du weißt es. Jefferson und alle anderen in diesem Raum sind tot, es ist nicht real. „Wer kann mir einen Fotografen nennen, der das Menschsein perfekt in Schwarz-Weiß gebannt hat?“ Dieser Vortrag. Ich habe ihn so viele Male gehört, ich kenne ihn auswendig. Gleich wird Victoria die Antwort sagen und eine Diskussion mit Jefferson anfangen. Ich höre nicht zu, ziehe mich in meine Gedanken zurück. Wie zur Hölle bin ich hier her gekommen und warum spielt mir mein Gehirn wieder einen Streich? Verwundert spitze ich die Ohren. Kein Vortrag mehr? Keine sarkastische Äußerung von Victoria? Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Langsam überkommt mich Neugier und ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen. Tatsächlich, es ist mein altes Klassenzimmer. Das Licht scheint durch die große Fensterfront und leuchtet den Raum komplett aus. Das Licht ist so grell, ich kann nicht nach draußen sehen. Langsam drehe ich den Kopf und stelle fest, ich bin allein im Raum. Wo ist Jefferson und alle anderen? Gerade hat er doch noch seinen Vortrag gehalten. Trotzdem bin ich erleichtert ihn nicht sehen zu müssen. Seine Stimme allein hat schon gereicht. Links von mir liegt meine alte Kamera. Sie ist noch intakt. Langsam, fast schon ehrfürchtig, nehme ich sie in die Hand und betrachte sie von allen Seiten. Mechanisch klappe ich den Blitz aus und nur ein paar Sekunden später, druckt die Kamera das von mir geschossene Bild.   
Eigentlich sollte Jefferson jetzt etwas über meine Gabe oder so erzählen und Victoria würde sich köstlich über Selfies amüsieren. Das Bild ist fertig entwickelt. Neugierig drehe ich es um, nur um es erschrocken wieder fallen zu lassen. Langsam drehe ich den Kopf und sehe hinter mich. Die Wand hinter mir ist bedeckt mit den Bildern von mir im Darkroom. Übelkeit macht sich in mir breit. Ich habe gehofft diese Bilder nie wieder zu sehen. „Du kannst dem Darkroom nicht entkommen Max, du hast eine Gabe.“ Ich drehe mich erschrocken um. Hinter mir, am Pult steht Jefferson, locker an selbiges gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Kritisch sieht er mich an. „Du hast eine Gabe Max.“ Wiederholt er und holt seine Kamera hervor. Klackend löst der Blitz aus und ich bin kurz geblendet. Als meine Augen sich wieder beruhigt haben, kann ich meine Umgebung wieder erkennen. Im selben Moment wünsche ich mir die Blindheit wieder her.   
Ich stehe mitten im Darkroom, vor dem Stuhl auf dem Jefferson vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit diese abscheulichen Fotos gemacht hat. Ich sitze auf dem Sessel, obwohl ich vor ihm stehe. Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße. Ich dachte dass wäre vorbei. Mein Ebenbild hebt den Kopf und ich sauge laut Luft ein und mache einen Schritt zurück. „Hallo Max.“ Begrüßt sie mich und steht auf. An meinem Rücken ist eine Wand. Panisch sehe ich mich um, suche nach einem Ausgang. Ich muss hier raus. Ihr und diesem Raum entkommen. Maxine steht vor mir, mich neugierig musternd. Ich kann ihr Gesicht, mein Gesicht nicht länger ansehen. Ihr ganzer Körper weist überall Brandnarben auf. Diese Verletzungen sind garantiert sehr schmerzhaft, wenn nicht sogar tödlich. „Du solltest tot sein.“ Flüstere ich und meine Gegenüber lacht nur. „Stimmt, eigentlich sollte ich es sein und technisch gesehen bin ich das auch und gleichzeitig nicht. Cool oder?“ In ihrem Gesicht entsteht wieder dieses Lächeln, doch es hat schon lange die Einschüchternde Wirkung auf mich verloren. Meine Beine bewegen sich nach links, weg von Maxine. Diese macht keine Anstalten mir zu folgen, dreht lediglich den Kopf. Mein Blick wandert zu der Tür, der Tür, welche mich in die Freiheit bringen würde. Aber die Neugier überkommt mich und ist stärker als der Fluchtinstinkt. Immer noch um Abstand zu allem in diesem Raum, vor allem zu Maxine und diesem Stuhl suche ich mir einen Platz von dem ich beides im Blick habe. Innerlich muss ich etwas über mich selbst lachen. Ich habe Angst vor einem Stuhl. Maxine dreht ihren Körper in meine Richtung und lehnt sich mit der Schulter an die Wand. Misstrauisch verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust, auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits wartend. Maxine hebt eine Augenbraue, löst sich von der Wand und setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl, ein Bein locker über das andere geschlagen. Mir wird schlecht und ich muss den Blick von beiden lösen. Als ich den Kopf wegdrehe, lacht Maxine laut auf. „Du magst es wohl echt nicht, wenn ich hier sitze?“ Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Ich war lange genug in diesem Stuhl gefangen.“ Erkläre ich ihr schwach. „Na und? Ich auch und sieh mich an.“ Ich drehe den Kopf und Maxine lächelt mich an. Dieses Lächeln ist komplett anders, als die vorher. Eine Gewisse Wärme umspielt die Lippen. Dad hat mir mal erzählt, dass mein Lächeln etwas ganz besonderes wäre. Ich glaube jetzt weiß ich was er damit meint. Aber es scheint nur gespielt zu sein. Das alles scheint nur ein Spiel zu sein. „Du bist tot.“ Wiederhole ich gedanklich immer wieder. Maxine steht auf und kommt auf mich zu. „Du überlegst was ich hier mache richtig?“ Fragt sie und sieht mich neugierig an. Das warme Lächeln von eben ist weg und durch eine grausame Grimasse ersetzt worden, welche durch die Brandnarben in ihrem Gesicht nur verstärkt wird. „Ich weiß, dass du es wissen willst, denn ich bin du.“ Lachend macht sie einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu. „Ehrlich ich hab keine Ahnung, warum dein Gehirn sich diesen Ort ausgedacht hat, aber es ist nun mal so.“ Misstrauisch lege ich den Kopf schief. „Wir sind in meinem Kopf?“ Frage ich und Maxime nickt.   
„Ja und ich hasse es hier.“   
„Warum bist du dann hier?“   
„Glaub mir Max, das war nicht meine Entscheidung.“   
„Etwa meine?“   
Maxine zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie wirkt alles andere als sich ihrer Sache sicher. So langsam wird es mir klar: Sie weiß es nicht. Sie weiß nicht was sie hier macht. „Du bist hier gefangen?“ Frage ich und sie nickt. Ich glaube sogar ein leichtes Zucken in ihren Augen sehen zu können. „Also bist du nicht tot?“ Diese Frage klang so lange logisch, bis sie über meine Lippen kam. Maxine hebt den Kopf und sieht mich verständnislos an. „Glaubst du etwa das alles hier ist real?“ Fragt sie und ich muss ein paar Augenblicke überlegen. „Ich frage mich immer öfter was real ist.“ Antworte ich und Maxine nickt. „Mir geht es ähnlich, aber ich weiß, dass ich tot bin.“ Ihre Stimme klingt keineswegs verbittert oder traurig. Sie steht einfach nur vor mir und starrt mich an. „Ich will hier raus Max. Ich hasse es in deinem Kopf. Diese ganze Verliebtheit in Chloe, diese Erinnerungen. Alles Verfolgt mich. Verstehst du dass? Ich kann sie hören. Diese Stimmen.“ Verwundert sehe ich mein Ebenbild an. „Seit wann bist du hier gefangen?“ Maxine zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Es hat einen Moment gedauert.“ Gibt sie zu und ich kann nicht anders als nicken. Ich will sie hassen, aber gleichzeitig tut sie mir Leid. Maxine scheint von meiner Unsicherheit nichts bemerkt zu haben. Sie geht immer wieder vor mir auf und ab und redet auf mich ein. Ich höre ihr nicht zu, warte nur darauf, dass Chloe auftaucht und mich befreit. Doch nichts passiert. Chloe kommt nicht. Klar du Vollidiot, du hast sie doch fortgejagt mit deiner dummen Aktion. Sie wollte dich beschützen und verteidigen und was hast du getan? Du hast sie dafür geschlagen. Ganz toll Max, bravo. Nachdenklich gehe ich in Richtung des Schreibtisches und lehne mich an ihn. „Du musst mir einiges erklären.“ Unterbreche ich Maxines Rede, welche mitten im Satz stoppt und mich unzufrieden ansieht. „Was willst du wissen?“ Faucht sie mich an und ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Seit unserer nun ja... Meinungsverschiedenheit,“ Maxine lacht über diese Umschreibung, „fühle ich mich seltsam. So langsam glaube ich, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast.“ Beende ich meine Ausführung unbeirrt und meine Gegenüber klatscht sarkastisch langsam in die Hände. „Richtig, bravo Brain-Max. Ja ich habe begrenzten Einfluss auf dich, ich kann deine Handlungen sogar etwas kontrollieren. Was meinst du wer Chloe geschlagen hat?“ Sie breitet die Arme aus und grinst mich an. Meine Hände bilden Fäuste und ich mache einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du bist dafür verantwortlich?“ Funkel ich Maxine an und mache ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, doch Maxine rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. „Stimmt und ich hab noch etwas viel besseres getan.“ Lacht sie mir ins Gesicht und ich verharre in der Bewegung. Meine Fäuste öffnen sich und ich lege verwundert den Kopf schief. Unsicherheit, gepaart mit einem Anflug von leichter Panik entsteht in meinem Gesicht, was Maxine nicht verborgen bleibt. „Warum tust du mir das an?“ Frage ich sie und sie lacht. „Rache.“ Erklärt sie. „Und ich muss hier raus, raus aus deinem Kopf. Verstehst du?“ Maxine ist nun vollends verrückt geworden. „Aber was hat Chloe damit zu tun?“ Frage ich und Maxine lacht verächtlich. „Hat Samuel es dir nicht erklärt? Chloe ist die, die mich hier hält. Sie kann mich offenbar zurückhalten.“ Erklärt sie mir und ich sehe sie misstrauisch an. „Warum erzählst du mir das alles?“ Frage ich sie und Maxine lacht nur laut, sich wieder auf den Fotostuhl von Jefferson setzend. „Weil Chloe so schnell nicht mehr zu dir zurückkehren wird, wenn überhaupt. Vor allem nicht nach deiner, oder besser gesagt, meiner Aktion in deinem Körper.“ Ängstlich und unsicher sehe ich sie an. „Was hast du getan?“ Frage ich flüsternd, doch Maxine schüttelt nur den Kopf und verschwindet. Ich bin wieder allein im Darkroom. Ich muss hier raus. Dieser Raum darf mich nicht festhalten. Wach auf Max und geh zu Chloe, erkläre ihr alles. Sie wird es hoffentlich verstehen. Aber zuerst muss ich hier raus.   
„Du hast eine Gabe Max.“ Ich fahre herum, die Stimme sofort erkennend. Panisch mache ich einige Schritte zurück. Vor mir steht erneut Mark Jefferson, seine Kamera in der Hand. Meine Beine kollidieren mit dem Stuhl und ich falle in selbigen. Meine Arme legen sich mechanisch auf die Lehnen und ich kann fühlen, wie sich Klebeband wie von Geisterhand um meine Gelenke wickelt. Ist das Maxines Werk oder meins? Es ist mir egal. Wach auf Max, wach auf verdammt. Jefferson macht ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und hebt die Kamera. „Perfekt.“ Murmelt er nur und drückt auf den Auslöser. Grelles Blitzlicht aus den Zusatzblitzen zu meiner rechten und linken erhellen den Raum, tauchen ihn in grelles Weiß. Gleich werde ich aufwachen. Ich kann es fühlen. Diesen Fall auf einen Boden zu. Kurz vor dem Aufschlag werde ich schwer atmend aufwachen und für ein paar Sekunden orientierungslos sein. Chloe, ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, damit wir beide das überstehen. Ich brauch dich, aber brauchst du auch mich? Ich werde es herausfinden. Schon bald. Maxine hat gegen uns beide keine Chance.   
Hoffe ich.


	46. Tag 36 'Chloe'

Tag 36 Los Angeles irgendwo in einem Motel 10:00 Uhr   
  
Grelles Licht fiel auf Chloes Gesicht. Unzufrieden murrend drehte sie ihr Gesicht weg und griff nach einem der Kissen um es sich über den Kopf zu ziehen und damit die Helligkeit zu vertreiben. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es so stark, es kam ihr so vor als wollen ihre Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. „Scheiße, warum mach ich das?“ Fragte sie sich selbst. „Guten Morgen Chloe.“ Flötete Hannah offenbar gut gelaunt und Chloe hob schwach die Linke in Richtung der Stimme und streckte den Mittelfinger hoch. Hannah schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Als sie in Richtung der Bar ging, stellte sie fest, dass das Frühstück schon nicht mehr ganz so großzügig ausfiel. „Offenbar bin ich nicht die erste.“ Stellte die Rothaarige fest, suchte sich ein Frühstück zusammen und setzte sich so, dass sie die Tür im Blick hatte. Nicht dass sie Angst hatte Chloe würde sie hier sitzen lassen und alleine wegfahren, dazu war die Punkerin nicht in der Lage, aber wer wusste schon was mit Chloe und Max los war. „Das mit den Drogen kann nicht alles sein.“ Murmelte Hannah nachdenklich und widmete sich ihrem Frühstück.   
Chloe wollte nicht aufstehen. Sie wollte einfach nur da liegen, nichts machen und niemanden sehen, nicht mal sie selbst. Der Alkohol hatte das Gefühlschaos in ihr kurz verdrängt, aber jetzt kamen ihre Bedenken zurück. „Hella Max was passiert mit uns? Wo soll das hinführen? Ist das alles nur kurz, intensiv und zum Scheitern verurteilt?“ Fragte sie mehr sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr selbigen und sie stöhnte erneut auf. „Verdammt wie viel hab ich getrunken?“ Fragte sie und überlegte angestrengt. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie Hannah ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte und dann... nichts. Im Moment wollte Chloe aber auch nicht drüber nachdenken. Der Restalkohol in ihren Venen war noch immer präsent und in ihrem Kopf schien ein Presslufthammer zu arbeiten. „Jup, eindeutig zu viel getrunken.“ Analysierte sie ihren Zustand und versuchte trotzdem aufzustehen. Das erwies sich als schwerer als für die Punkerin angenommen. Als sie auf den Füßen stand, begann sie sofort zu taumeln und fiel vornüber. Sie sah den Boden auf sich zukommen und schaffte es gerade noch die Hände schützend vor ihr Gesicht zu legen und den Aufschlag abzufedern. Der Aufprall war nicht so schmerzhaft wie angenommen und neugierig betrachtete Chloe den Boden. „Gut dass hier überall Teppich ist.“ Stellte sie fest und versuchte aufzustehen. Nach dem dritten gescheiterten Versuch, schaffte sie es letztendlich sich am Bett hoch zu ziehen. Das einfallende Sonnenlicht blendete sie noch immer und zwang sie die Augen zu schließen. Die Wut auf Max war noch nicht vollends verflogen.  „Nein Chloe das bist nicht du. Ich will die alte Chloe wieder haben.“ Dieser Satz von Max hallte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf nach. „Ich denke eher, dass das nicht Max war mit der ich da gesprochen hab.“ Mutmaßte die Blauhaarige, nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen um aufzustehen und in Richtung des Badezimmers zu taumeln. Dort angekommen, stützte sie sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und besah sich im Spiegel. Ihre Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab und um ihre Augen hatten sich dicke, rote Ringe gebildet. Misstrauisch fuhr Chloe über diese. „Das ist nicht vom Alkohol. Jedenfalls nicht nur.“ Murmelte sie nachdenklich und fuhr sich über die getrockneten Tränen.   
Nach gefühlten fünf Liter Wasser ins Gesicht und einem kurzen richten der Haare fühlte Chloe sich wach genug um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Immer noch über Max und ihre Zukunft sinnierend, torkelte die Punkerin in Richtung des Kaffeegeruchs. Als sie die Theke erreicht hatte, musste sie kurzzeitig die Augen schließen. Hier war es noch heller als in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Stöhnend griff Chloe nach einer Tasse und füllte sie fast bis zum Rand mit schwarzem Kaffee. „Dich hab ich jetzt am meisten nötig.“ Dachte Chloe beim Anblick des schwarzen Wachmachers. An einem der Tische entdeckte sie nach kurzem orientieren Hannah, welche sie direkt ansah und neugierig musterte.  Immer noch den Kopf haltend setzte die Punkerin sich ihr gegenüber und senkte den Blick. Fast wäre ihr Kopf mit der Tischplatte kollidiert, wenn Hannah sie nicht angestupst hätte. Die plötzliche Berührung ließ Chloe in die Höhe schnellen und sogleich zuckte ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf. „Fass mich nicht an klar?“ Murrte sie undeutlich und Hannah nahm sofort ihre Hand weg. „Tut mir leid.“ Flüsterte Chloe aber kurz darauf. Sie hatte gestern schon einen Menschen verloren und wollte jetzt nicht allein sein. Die Rothaarige sah sie verständnisvoll an und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Schon Ok.“ Beruhigte sie die Punkerin, welche grunzte und in ihren Pott starrte. Geduldig wartete Hannah darauf, dass Chloe anfing zu reden. Sie konnte sehen, dass die Punkerin mit ihr reden wollte, hetzte sie aber nicht. Doch Chloe schwieg eisern und so langsam wurde es Hannah unheimlich. „Also...?“ Begann sie und Chloe hob leicht den Kopf. „Also was?“ Unterbrach Chloe Hannah leicht gereizt. „was ist da zwischen euch? Und jetzt sag nicht das es sich nur um Nachwirkungen der Drogen handelt. Das hab ich Max schon nicht abgekauft und die ist wesentlich überzeugender als du.“ Stellte Hannah klar und lehnte sich abwartend in den Stuhl zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Chloe überlegte fieberhaft. „Nein, wenn Max es dir nicht sagen will, werde auch ich nichts sagen, tut mir leid.“ Flüsterte Chloe beherrscht und Hannah nickt, wirkte aber immer noch unzufrieden. „Wenn ich euch helfen soll, muss ich wissen was mit euch passiert.“ Versuchte Hannah Chloes Zunge zu lockern, doch diese wurde erneut fahrig. „Niemand hat dich gebeten zu helfen.“ Fauchte die blauhaarige Punkerin Hannah an und erneut zuckten Blitze in ihren Augen auf. Sie war gereizt, gereizt von der Frau welche sie liebte und der Frau, die ihr helfen wollte. Hannah legte den Kopf schief und lehnte sich erneut im Stuhl zurück. „Aber ihr braucht Hilfe. Allein schafft ihr das nicht.“ Die Rothaarige versuchte sachlich und nüchtern zu klingen, doch Chloe hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. „Vielleicht wollen wir das gar nicht schaffen.“ Murmelte Chloe nachdenklich und sah wieder in ihren, mittlerweile kalten Kaffee. Unvermittelt schnellte Hannahs Hand nach vorne und traf klatschend Chloes rechte Wange. Chloe wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Langsam drehte Chloe den Kopf in Richtung von Hannah und nicht nur die getroffene Stelle wurde rot. „Wag es nicht so etwas noch mal zu sagen.“ Funkelte Hannah Chloe an. „Ihr beide gehört zusammen. Verdammt, ich weiß nicht was ihr zusammen durchgemacht habt, aber ihr braucht einander, das sieht ein Blinder.“ Fuhr sie weiter fort und Chloe rieb sich die schmerzende Wange. „Warum kauft ihr euch nicht alle einen Boxsack? Dann müsstet ihr nicht mein Gesicht nehmen.“ Murrte Chloe unzufrieden, war aber innerlich Hannah dankbar. Grinsend zog Hannah ihre Hand weg. „Aber manchmal möchte man einfach auf jemanden einschlagen.“ Erklärte sie und Chloe nickte. „Dann frag Max nach einem Foto von mir und kleb es auf den Sack. Davon hätten wir beide was. Du ein Gesicht zum schlagen und ich würde meine normale Körperfarbe behalten.“ Schlug Chloe vor und Hannahs Grinsen wurde noch breiter und sie lachte los. Dieses lachen hämmerte in Chloes Kopf und stöhnend hielt sie sich die Ohren zu, was Hannah zum verstummen brachte.   
Langsam klärte sich Chloes Blick und sie sah sich um. Offenbar waren sie alleine in Raum. Überall standen Tische und Stühle und an der Wand zu ihrer linken entdeckte Chloe ein Buffet. Immer noch schwankend stand sie auf und packte sich den Teller mit allerlei voll. Nur um den Speck und das Rührei machte sie einen großen Bogen. „Niemand bekommt das so gut wie Mom hin und selbst wenn, will ich es gar nicht wissen.“ Dachte sie traurig an ihre tote Mutter und sofort entstand das freundliche, aber auch besorgte Gesicht von Joyce vor Chloes innerem Auge. Sie stand geradezu vor ihr und lächelte sie an. „Ich wünschte du wärst hier Mom.“ Flüsterte sie der Halluzination zu, welche ihr zunickte und verschwand. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. Das war das erste Mal seit ihrem Besuch am Grab ihrer Mutter, dass sie an sie dachte und sofort schossen ihr die Bilder einer fröhlichen und glücklichen Familie, ihrer Familie durch den Kopf. Vor ihr stand William, ihr Vater, welcher Joyce im Arm hielt. Beide sahen zuerst sich und anschließend Chloe an. Wieder verschwanden beide und machten einer Halluzination von Max platz. Sie stand einfach nur hinter dem Buffettisch und sah sie lächelnd an. „Du bist meine Familie Max.“ Flüsterte Chloe und die Halluzination nickte.   
Nachdenklich drehte Chloe sich um, setzte sich wieder Hannah gegenüber hin und begann schweigend zu essen. Die Rothaarige hatte gesehen, wie Chloe ein paar Minuten einfach nur vor  dem Tisch stand und an die Wand starrte. „Na, in Gedanken gewesen?“ Platzte es aus Hannah heraus und ertappt hörte Chloe auf zu essen, senkte die Gabel und hob den Blick. „Könnte man so sagen.“ Gab sie zu und richtete sich auf. „Du hast an Maxine gedacht richtig?“ Fragte Hannah und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Max nicht Maxine.“ Flüsterte sie.   
„Was?“   
„Sie möchte Max genannt werden, nicht Maxine und ja unter anderem habe ich auch an sie gedacht.“ Stellte Chloe klar und Hannah nickte ihr zu. „Willst du zurück und mit ihr reden?“ Fragte die Rothaarige und Chloe schüttelte nur den Kopf. Schnaubend griff Hannah in ihre Tasche und holte Chloes Handy hervor, warf es vor der Punkerin auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ruf sie an oder schreib ihr wenigstens aber hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu verhalten.“ Forderte sie regelrecht. „Ich warte im Wagen und ich schwöre dir Chloe: Ich schleife dich und Max wenn es sein muss in einen Raum, schließe die Tür von außen und lass euch erst wieder raus wenn ihr beide euch wieder vertragt.“ Drohte sie und ging in Richtung des rostigen Trucks, welchen Chloe gestern quer auf zwei Behindertenparkplätzen geparkt hatte. Zweifelnd sah Chloe ihr nach. „Das traust du dich zwar nicht, aber du hast recht. Ich will mit Max sprechen, die Frage ist nur ob sie das auch will.“ Flüsterte Chloe, klappte ihr Handy auf und suchte nach „Hippie“. Mit zitternden Fingern tippte sie eine kurze Nachricht an Max:   
„Wir müssen reden.“


	47. Tag 36 'Max'

Tag 36 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal 10:00 Uhr  
  
Max lag einfach nur da, die Augen fest geschlossen. Sie traute sich nicht einmal zu atmen. Erst als ihre Lunge rebellierte, realisierte sie, dass es die Realität sein musste. Besser gesagt: Sie hoffte es. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, öffnete sie verwundert die Augen und erschrak. Sie lag nicht in ihrem Zimmer, geschweige denn in ihrem Bett. Unfähig sich zu bewegen suchten ihre Augen den Raum ab. Er war genauso eingerichtet wie ihr Zimmer, aber Chloes Kunstwerke und das Messer welches in der Wand stecken sollte fehlten. Stattdessen starrte sie auf eine weiße Wand, an der ein überdimensionales Poster von Kurt Cobain hing. Max versuchte sich an den Abend zu erinnern, aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, alles wurde von ihrer erneuten Begegnung mit Maxine überdeckt. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter durch das ihr unbekannte Zimmer. Auf dem Teppichboden entdeckte sie einen Bong. Er sah fast genauso aus wie der von Chloe den sie auf einem der Bilder gesehen hatte. Durch das Fenster schienen erste Sonnenstrahlen und kündigten einen schönen Tag an. „Ein schöner Tag für alle außer mich.“ Dachte die Studentin sich und beschloss ihren Körper genauer zu untersuchen. Abgesehen von höllischen Kopfschmerzen, einem sehr intensiven Geschmack von Gras im Mund und einem kratzen in der Lunge war ihr Körper offenbar intakt. Vorsichtig machte sie ein paar Bewegungen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass auch ihr Arm sich noch bewegen ließ. Jedoch geriet Max leicht in Panik als sie feststellen musste, dass sie nackt war. Ihre Sachen fand sie schließlich wild verteilt auf dem Sofa liegen.  
Gerade als sie aufspringen wollte, schoss ein Arm um sie, hielt sie fest und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Max hielt erneut den Atem an und erstarrte. Der Arm welcher sie festhielt, war ihr nicht bekannt. Für einen Moment hatte sie gehofft, dass Chloe zurückgekommen wäre und alles nur ein böser Traum war, aber offenbar wurde sie enttäuscht denn dieser Arm war wesentlich kräftiger als Chloes und vor allem nicht tätowiert. Als die Person hinter ihr dann auch noch anfing in ihren Nacken zu atmen, versuchte Max sich so schnell es geht zu befreien. Unzufrieden murrend verstärkte sich der Griff um Max Körper, was diese dazu veranlasste, noch intensiver an ihrer Befreiung zu arbeiten. Endlich löste sich der Arm von ihr und Max sprang förmlich aus dem Bett. Gerade als ihre Füße festen Boden erreichten, glitt sie auf dem Bong aus und fiel der Länge nach auf den Teppichboden. Sich selbst und ihre Schusseligkeit bewundernd, blieb sie erst Mal einfach nur liegen und wartete, bis wieder Gefühl in ihre Beine kam. „Offenbar hab ich etwas zu viel Gras geraucht.“ Stellte sie fest. „Nie wieder rühr ich dieses Zeug an.“ Stellte sie für sich selbst klar und versuchte sich in die Höhe zu kämpfen. Gerade als sie wackelig auf den Beinen stand, begann sie sich beobachtet zu fühlen. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf in Richtung des Bettes und sah in zwei leuchtend grüne Augen. Reflexartig versuchte Max ihre Nacktheit so gut es geht zu bedecken, was den jungen Mann zum Grinsen brachte. So schnell sie konnte, zog Max sich ihre Unterwäsche an und versuchte nicht weiter in Richtung des Bettes zu gucken. „Morgen.“ Kam es schließlich von ihm und erneut erstarrte Max und lief hochrot an. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte Max flüsternd ohne sich umzudrehen. Geraschel hinter ihr. Er stieg aus dem Bett, legte die Decke auf Seite und schien sich ebenfalls anzuziehen. Max wurde schlecht, bei dem Gedanken, was sie de Nacht wohl getan hatte. „Das meintest du also damit.“ Stellte sie fest und Richtete die Frage innerlich an Maxine, doch diese schwieg. Noch nicht mal ein finsteres Lachen konnte die Fotografin wahrnehmen. Er schien sich inzwischen angezogen zu haben und setzte sich auf das Bett. Nur zögernd drehte Max sich um. Dass sie nur Unterwäsche trug, war für den Moment vergessen. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie ihren Gegenüber von oben bis unten. Er war gut gebaut, muskulös und offenbar sportlich. Auf seiner Nase befand sich eine Brille mit rotem Rahmen und er trug eine schlichte Jeans samt Metallica T-Shirt. Überrascht legte er den Kopf schief. „Das erste Mal high gewesen?“ Fragte er undeutlich und Max sah ihn an und nickte schüchtern. „Was ist passiert?“ Wiederholte Max ihre Frage und ihr Gegenüber sah sie verständnislos an. „Was soll den passiert sein?“ Fragte er und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung ich kann mich an nichts erinnern.“ Gab sie zu und er stand auf und ging auf Max zu. Diese machte sofort ein paar Schritte zurück und versuchte den Abstand zu halten. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und blieb stehen. „Ganz ruhig, ich tu dir nichts.“ Versuchte er die aufgebrachte Max zu beruhigen, was aber nicht klappen wollte. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte sie nun schon zum dritten Mal und ihr Gegenüber seufzte und deutete auf das Sofa, doch Max regte sich nicht. „Du warst gestern Abend auf einem kleinen Studentenfest.“ Fing er an zu erzählen. Auch seine Stimme wirkte kratzig und er musste sich ein paar Mal räuspern, bevor er fortfahren konnte. „Du hast das Zeug nur so in dich reingeballert, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde. Irgendwann warst du so high und wolltest von scheinbar allen anderen etwas.“ Max klappte der Mund auf. „Was?“ Flüsterte sie entsetzt und er nickte nur. „Ich hab schon gehört, dass Gras auf viele unterschiedlich wirkt, aber ich glaube jetzt eher, dass du auch noch andere Sachen eingeworfen hast.“ Mutmaßte er und sah sie kritisch an. „Hast du?“ Fragte er und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Gab sie zu und besah prüfend ihre Arme. Die Einstichstellen waren alt und fast schon verheilt. Neue entdeckte sie nicht, was sie dazu brachte, erleichtert auszuatmen. Da wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass sie noch immer fast nackt vor ihm stand und suchte sich schnell ihre Klamotten zusammen und zog sich an. Schweigend beobachtete er sie und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Als der Rauch in Max Nase und Lunge zog, musste sie heftig husten, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. „Gestern hast du das Zeug besser vertragen.“ Stellte er fest und Max funkelte ihn nur an. „Was ist dann passiert?“ Setzte sie die Befragung fort und er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine langen, blonden Haare folgten der Bewegung. „Du bist irgendwann auf mich zu, vermutlich schon total high und nach einiger Zeit sind wir zu mir und haben noch ein paar Bongs geraucht.“ Er deutete auf das Glasgefäß zu Max Füßen. „Dann ist eins zum anderen gekommen.“  
Max wurde bleich. „Heißt dass etwa wir haben miteinander geschlafen?“ Fragte sie entgeistert und ihr Gegenüber fiel vor Lachen fast aus dem Bett. „Nein, dazu waren wir beide viel zu bekifft.“ Erklärte er ihr, nachdem sein Lachanfall vorbei war. „Aber küssen kannst du gut.“ Setzte er nach und erneut nahm Max Gesicht einen roten Farbton an. Dieser schlug jedoch schnell nach weiß um, als der Braunhaargen ein neuer Gedanke kam. „Hat den Abend jemand gefilmt?“ Fragte sie flüsternd und ihre Gedanken drifteten in Kates Richtung. Auch sie wurde unter Drogen gesetzt und beim rummachen mit verschiedenen Typen gefilmt. Dieses Video hatte sie dann auch letztlich in den Selbstmord getrieben, was Max jedoch knapp verhindern konnte. Ihr Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich.“ Sagte er nach kurzer Überlegung. „In unserer heutigen Zeit ist doch überall eine Handykamera. Die Leute filmen lieber als zu helfen.“ Max konnte die Verachtung in seiner Stimme deutlich hören. Irgendwie war er ihr sympathisch. Gerade als sie auf diesen Gedanken kam, wollte Max sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen. „Was denkst du dir nur dabei? Du hast Chloe mit so einem Kerl betrogen und findest ihn auch noch sympathisch? Das bist nicht du sondern Maxine.“ Fluchte sie innerlich über sich selbst und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf lachte laut. „Verschwinde! Du machst mir keine Angst mehr.“ Versuchte sie die Stimme zu vertreiben, welche einen enttäuschten Laut von sich gab und verschwand. Erleichtert atmete Max aus. „Offenbar kann ich doch zwischen ihr und mir unterscheiden. Es ist manchmal etwas schwierig, aber so langsam hab ich den Bogen raus.“ Dachte sie erleichtert über diesen Sieg. Das ungeduldige tippen von Fingern auf Holz, ließ sie zurück in die Realität kommen. Nervös sah sie in seine Richtung. „Und jetzt?“ Fragte Max unsicher und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du einen Freund?“ Fragte er neugierig und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab Chloe.“ Antwortete sie leise flüsternd und war sich dieser Aussage alles andere als sicher. „Das erklärt dein Tattoo.“ Sagte er grinsend und deutete auf Max Hintern. Die Angesprochene nickte und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. „Hey wo willst du hin?“ fragte er leicht beleidigt und Max drehte sich nicht um. „Weg. Einfach nur weg und meine Ruhe haben. Ich muss nachdenken.“ Erklärte sie mit zittriger Stimme und ließ die Tür ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 10 Minuten später  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Max sich in ihr Zimmer. Der andere Schlafsaal war zum Glück nicht weit weg und so musste sie nur kurz über einen Teil des Geländes laufen. Noch immer hoffte sie, dass keiner ihre Eskapade von letzter Nacht gefilmt hatte, doch sie selbst hatte so ihre Zweifel daran. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, wanderte ihr Blick unschlüssig in Richtung des Laptops den sie von der Universität hatte gestellt bekommen. Langsam ging sie in Richtung des Schreibtisches und schaltete den Rechner ein. Auf der Seite der Universität angekommen, tippte sie unschlüssig ein paar Begriffe und das gestrige Datum ein. Nach kurzer Suche, entdeckte Max schließlich ein paar Bilder der Party. Unschlüssig, aber gleichzeitig neugierig scrollte sie ab und stoppte, als sie zu den Videos kam. Mit zitternden Fingern tippte sie das dritte an.  
Max war der Ohnmacht nah. Die Person auf dem Video war tatsächlich sie. Unscharf, aber wenn man wusste worauf man zu achten hatte, war die Person da eindeutig Max. Sie tanzte ausgelassen umher und rauchte einen Joint. Max wurde schlecht als sie sah, wie jemand ihr eine Pille gab, welche sofort in ihrem Mund verschwand, gefolgt von einem stürmischen Kuss und so lautem Gejohle, dass die Lautsprecher übersteuerten. Am liebsten hätte Max sich sofort übergeben. Ihr eigenes Video und ihr eigener Körper widerten sie an. Max fühlte sich schmutzig und benutzt. Benutzt von sich selbst. Im Hintergrund konnte sie Maxine lachen hören, aber sie sagte nichts sondern beschränkte sich offenbar darauf zu beobachten, wie Max immer verzweifelter wurde. „Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße.“ Fluchte diese unentwegt. Zu ihrem Glück fand sie unter dem Video keine Namen oder Ortsangaben aber dennoch fühlte sie sich schlecht. „Scheiße, wenn Chloe das herausfindet, bin ich tot. Vielleicht ist das besser so.“ überlegte Max laut, schüttelte aber kurz darauf den Kopf. „Ich könnte es Chloe auch nicht sagen und hoffen, dass nie jemand davon erzählt, aber das ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich.“ Sinnierte sie weiter und sah sich im Spiegel an. „Nein.“ Beschloss sie. „Ich werde mit Chloe sprechen. Sie muss es erfahren, alles.“ Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf stöhnte genervt auf, sagte aber nichts. Erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Vibrieren ihres Handys zuckte Max zusammen. Sie öffnete die Nachricht über welcher das Gesicht von Chloe prangte. Länger als nötig verweilten ihre Finger auf dem Bild, dann las sie die Nachricht:  
„Wir müssen reden.“


	48. Tag 36 'Where Did You Sleep Last Night'

Tag 36 Los Angeles irgendwo in einem Motel 11:25 Uhr  
  
Nervös sah Chloe immer wieder auf ihr Handy, auf eine Reaktion von Max hoffend. „Vielleicht schläft sie noch und hat es wegen ihrem schnarchen nicht gehört.“ Mutmaßte die Punkerin leise und starrte wieder auf einen imaginären Punkt auf der hellen Wand vor ihr. Noch immer war sie nicht in der Lage klar zu denken und das machte ihr Angst. Angst vor dem was sie schreiben oder vielleicht später zu Max sagen würde, wenn sie denn noch mit ihr reden wollte. Nachdenklich strich Chloe über den Ring an ihrem Finger. Ihr Griff wurde fester und mit einem Ruck rutschte er von ihrem Finger. Vorsichtig legte sie den Ring vor sich auf den Tisch und platzierte ihr Kinn genau vor dem hochkant aufgestellten Schmuckstück. Lange saß sie einfach nur in dieser Position da und starrte durch die Öffnung. Das plötzliche vibrieren des Handys auf dem Tisch, ließ sie zusammenzucken und langsam griff sie nach selbigem. Das konnte nur Max sein. Sonst kannte fast keiner diese Nummer. „Nur Max und Hannah kennen die Nummer und wenn Hannah etwas von mir wollte, wäre sie hergekommen.“ Dachte Chloe sich und klappte mit einem unsicheren Gefühl das Handy auf. Die Nachricht war tatsächlich von Max.  
  
Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 11:12 Uhr  
  
Noch immer starrte Max auf Chloes Nachricht, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder gar einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Diese Nachricht war so kurz und eindeutig. Das passte nicht zu Chloe. „Normalerweise würde Chloe mit einem Witz oder einem Wortwitz mit meinem Namen anfangen.“ Murmelte Max und las den Satz ein weiteres Mal. Misstrauisch hob sie den Kopf und sah sich im Zimmer um. „Vielleicht bin ich ja paranoid, aber womöglich weiß Chloe schon von letzter Nacht.“ Überlegte Max, schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf. „Nein, dann wäre sie schon längst hier um die Wahrheit aus mir rauszubekommen, oder sie würde mir nicht schreiben.“ Sie blieb einfach vor dem Schreibtisch sitzen und ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Chloes Nachricht und dem Laptop hin und her. Eigentlich wollte sie das Video schon längst abgeschaltet haben, aber es lief noch immer und sie sah zu. „Das war nicht ich, sondern Maxine.“ Immerzu wiederholte sie diesen Satz und Maxine in ihrem Kopf lachte mit jedem Mal lauter. „Raus aus meinem Kopf.“ Fauchte Max sich selber an und hätte am liebsten den Kopf auf die Tischplatte geschlagen. „Irgendwie krieg ich dich da raus.“ Versprach sie ihrem Gegenstück, welches nur fragte:  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich finde einen Weg.“  
„Wenn du meinst, ich werde aber nicht untätig hier warten.“  
Der letzte Satz von Maxine machte der Fotografin Angst. „Auch ich werde nicht abwarten Maxine. Ich hab dich schon Mal besiegt, dass schaff ich auch nochmal.“ Sie versuchte zuversichtlich und überzeugt zu klingen, doch Maxine durchschaute sie schnell. „Du weißt nicht wie hab ich recht?“ Säuselte sie und Max drehte schnell den Kopf nach links. Zu schnell. In ihrem Kopf knackte es und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf. „Au.“ Machte Max, sah aber dennoch nach links. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde Maxine direkt neben ihr stehen und diese Worte in ihr Ohr flüstern. Doch neben ihr stand niemand. Sie war allein im Zimmer und dennoch schimmerten ihre Symbole leicht, wie sie feststellen musste. „Seltsam.“ Murmelte Max und fuhr mit den Fingern vorsichtig über selbige. Abgesehen davon dass sie leuchteten war nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. „Wenigstens strahlen sie keine Hitze mehr ab.“ Stellte Max erleichtert fest und griff nach ihrem Pullover um das leuchten zu verbergen.  
Erneut wanderte ihr Blick zum Handy. Die Nachricht von Chloe prangte noch immer auf dem Bildschirm und Max griff danach um Chloe zu antworten.  
  
Du hast recht.  
  


Hey Super-Max lebt noch.

  


  
Mir ist nicht nach scherzen Chloe.   
  


Mir auch nicht.

  
  
Sollen wir das so klären?   
  


Nein

  
  
Wie dann?   
  


Wir werden reden.

  


Wir treffen uns im Park.

  


Der kurz vor der Universität.

  
  
Wann?   
  


So schnell wie möglich.

  
  
Ich werde da sein.   
  


Keine Emojis?

  
  
Nein  
  
Tag 36 Los Angeles irgendwo in einem Motel 11:30 Uhr  
  
Chloe klappte das Handy zu und starrte wieder auf den Ring. Mechanisch griff ihre Linke nach selbigem und ließ ihn vor ihren Augen rotieren. „Warum hab ich den Ort vorgeschlagen?“ Fragte sie sich selbst und beobachtete wie der Ring langsamer wurde und schließlich mit einem 'Pling' zur Seite fiel. „Ich glaub Max ist immer noch sauer. Wenn sie schon keine dieser blöden Emojis macht, muss irgendwas im argen sein.“ Nuschelte Chloe zu sich selbst und schreckte hoch, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Vor Schreck und Überraschung schoss die Punkerin in die Höhe und stieß mit einem Knie an die Tischkante. Der Ring, welcher an dem Rand lag, fiel zu Boden und rollte weg. Wortlos beobachtete Chloe wie Max Geschenk an sie von ihr weg rollte. „Irgendwie ironisch.“ Stellte sie fest und schickte sich an dem Schmuckstück zu folgen, doch die Hand hielt sie noch immer fest. „Was hab ich dir über das anfassen gesagt?“ Zischte Chloe und Hannah nahm schnell ihre Hand weg. „Sorry, aber du warst in Gedanken. Hast du mit Max gesprochen?“ Fragte sie neugierig, aber Chloe reagierte nicht, sondern machte sich an die Verfolgung des Rings. Schnell fand sie ihn unter einem der Stühle. „Du entkommst mir nicht so einfach.“ Flüsterte sie und steckte ihn wieder an den Finger. Langsam kam die Punkerin wieder in die Höhe, musste sich aber an einem der Tische festhalten. „Scheiße.“ Fluchte sie leise und sofort war Hannah zur Stelle um sie aufzufangen, doch Chloe machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und die Rothaarige Malerin hielt inne. Langsam setzte sie sich auf einen der Stühle und Chloe nahm ihr gegenüber Platz, den Kopf auf die Arme legend. Besorgt sah Hannah ihre Freundin an. „Noch zu viel Alkohol im Blut?“ Fragte sie und Chloe murrte zustimmend. „Schon möglich.“ Gab sie zu. „Hast du jetzt mit Max gesprochen oder nicht?“ Fragte Hannah erneut und Chloe hob den Kopf um sie anzusehen. „Nicht gesprochen, geschrieben.“ Präzisierte sie und ihre Gegenüber schnaubte unzufrieden.  
„Werdet ihr euch vertragen?“  
„Wir werden sehen.“  
„Werdet ihr wenigstens miteinander reden?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wann?“  
„So schnell wie möglich.“  
„Wo?“  
„In dem Park in der Nähe der Uni.“  
„Warum nicht auf eurem Zimmer?“  
Bei dieser Frage konnte Chloe nur mit den Schultern zucken. Sie selbst wusste nicht genau warum sie diesen Ort vorgeschlagen hatte und musste selbst überlegen. „Ihr habt doch ein Zuhause, redet doch da. Dort seid ihr ungestört.“ Schlug Hannah vor. Bei dem Wort Zuhause zuckte Chloe unmerklich zusammen. „Bin ich wirklich da zuhause?“ Fragte sie sich selbst. „Ich habe einmal gesagt, dass mein Platz bei Max sein wird, aber ist das noch so? Bin ich noch in diesem Raum in der Uni zuhause?“ Führte sie den Gedanken weiter und wusste tatsächlich keine eindeutige Antwort. „Unschlüssig hob Chloe den Kopf und sah Hannah direkt in die Augen. „Vielleicht hab ich gar kein Zuhause mehr.“ Sagte sie undeutlich und Hannah schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du musst doch noch jemanden haben. Außer Max mein ich.“ Den letzten Satz traute Hannah nur flüsternd zu sagen, doch die Blauhaarige schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hab nur noch Max.“ Kam es erstickt von Chloe, doch damit schien Hannah sich nicht zufrieden zu geben. „Aber du hast doch noch deine Eltern...“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Chloe sprang förmlich vom Stuhl auf und funkelte ihre Gegenüber an. Ihr Blick war voller Zorn. „Meine Eltern sind tot!“ Warf sie ihr an den Kopf und Hannahs Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Das tut mir leid Chloe ich wusste nicht dass...“ Die angesprochene hob nur eine Hand und Hannah verstummte.  
Chloe musste sich beruhigen. Ihre Freundin versuchte nur zu helfen und so lange kannten sie sich ohnehin nicht. Sie hatte einen wunden Punkt angesprochen, über den sie nicht reden wollte. Sie holte tief Luft und zählte gedanklich von zehn abwärts. Ein bewährtes Mittel um sich zu beruhigen und normalerweise funktionierte es auch bei der Punkerin. Langsam klärte sich ihr Blick und sie erkannte verschwommen Hannah, welche besorgt vor ihr saß. Schnell wischte sich Chloe die Tränen aus den Augen, ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor ihr fallen und senkte den Blick. „Tut mir leid.“ Entschuldigte sie sich kleinlaut bei Hannah, welche jedoch nur unzufrieden schnaubte. „Andauernd entschuldigst du dich bei mir. Ist das eine Vorbereitung auf dein Gespräch mit Max?“ Fragte sie misstrauisch und Chloe schüttelte nur den Kopf. Bei der Erwähnung von Max zuckte sie jedoch zusammen und sprang förmlich auf. „Ich muss dahin. Jetzt.“ Sagte sie und versuchte ihren Truck zu erreichen, doch kurz vor der Tür stellte sich Hannah ihr in den Weg. Aufgebracht sah sie sie an. „Aus dem Weg.“ Flüsterte sie bedrohlich, doch Hannah machte keinerlei Anstalten auf Seite zu gehen. „Ich fahr dich dahin und dann redest du mit Max. Allein.“ Die Art wie sie das sagte, ließ ein Nein nicht zu und Chloe konnte nur nicken. Innerlich war sie sogar dankbar, dass Hannah sie begleiten würde. „Machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen.“ Sagte Chloe. Hannah nickte und folgte ihr in Richtung des rostigen Trucks.  
  
Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 11:33 Uhr  
  
Max legte das Handy auf Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster vor ihr. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und blendete sie, doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Chloe und ihr anstehendes Treffen. „Was sag ich ihr und in welcher Reihenfolge?“ Überlegte sie fieberhaft. „Hey Chloe ich war letzte Nacht nicht allein und bin total bekifft nackt in einem anderen Zimmer aufgewacht ohne Erinnerung. Ach ja Maxine ist in meinem Kopf gefangen und zwingt mich quasi Dinge zu tun und zu sagen.“ Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss mir was besseres überlegen.“ Grübelte sie weiter. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zog es offenbar vor zu schweigen, was Max nur recht war. Nachdenklich stand sie auf und wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab. Dieser Park ließ ihr keine Ruhe. „Warum ausgerechnet da und nicht hier Chloe?“ Fragte sie und ihr Blick wanderte zum Spiegel. Erst jetzt sah sie wie furchtbar sie aussah. Die Haare standen in alle Richtungen verteilt und die roten Augenringe zeugten von ihrem exzessiven Drogenkonsum letzte Nacht. „So kann ich mich nicht bei Chloe blicken lassen.“ Entschied sie, griff nach ihrem Kulturbeutel und ging in Richtung der Duschen.  
  
15 Minuten später  
  
Erfrischt verließ Max die Duschkabine und besah sich erneut im Spiegel. Mittlerweile waren ihre Haare so lang, dass sie ihre Schultern berührten. Max griff kurzentschlossen nach einem Haargummi und band sich ihre Haare hinter dem Kopf zu einem Zopf zusammen. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Die Augenringe verschwanden unter etwas Make-Up, ihre Sommersprossen bedeckte sie jedoch nicht. Wieder auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen, suchte sie sich ein paar Klamotten raus und setzte sich vor den Laptop. „Mal schauen wann der nächste Bus in die Richtung fährt.“ Murmelte sie und war erleichtert als sie feststellte, dass in ein paar Minuten ein Bus direkt zum Park fahren würde. „Ich werde da sein Chloe. Du auch?“ Fragte sie nach einem erneuten Blick in den Spiegel und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Los Angeles Park ca. 20 Meilen von der Uni entfernt 12:42 Uhr  
  
Ungeduldig wippte Max mit den Beinen hin und her. Sie hatte sich auf eine der Bänke gesetzt und wartete seit ein paar Minuten auf Chloe. Die Bank stand an einem Schotterweg mitten in einem Waldstück. Abgeschieden aber dennoch leicht zu finden. Da es trotz des weit fortgeschrittenen Herbsts noch ungewöhnlich warm war, befanden sich viele Menschen auf dem Gelände. „Verdammt Chloe, warum so ein öffentlicher Ort? Willst du dass ich keine Szene mache?“ Fragte sie leise flüsternd und immer wieder ging ihre Hand in Richtung ihres Handys. „Wo bleibst du Chloe? Soll ich sie anrufen und fragen wo sie bleibt?“ Überlegte Max kurz, entschied sich jedoch anders. „Nein. Du hast diesen Ort vorgeschlagen und ich bin da. Jetzt musst du mich nur noch finden. Zum Glück ist dieser Park nicht allzu groß.“ Max lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Wasser, welches hinter ihr plätscherte.  
So in Gedanken bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich jemand wortlos neben sie setzte. Erst als ein bekannter Geruch in ihre Nase drang, wurde sie wieder in die Realität geschleudert.  
  
Zur selben Zeit auf dem Parkplatz des Parks  
  
Hannah parkte den Truck in einer Parklücke und reichte die Schlüssel an Chloe weiter. „Danke.“ Flüsterte diese beschämt, doch Hannah winkte ab. „Geh zu ihr und vertragt euch wieder.“ Forderte sie stattdessen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung der Bushaltestelle. Unschlüssig sah Chloe in Richtung des Parks, den Schlüssel noch immer in ihrer Hand haltend. „Ich könnte auch einfach verschwinden.“ Überlegte sie kurz, doch schon stand sie mitten im Park. Ihre Füße hatten sich ganz von selbst in Bewegung gesetzt und sie immer tiefer in den Parkwald geführt. Neugierig sah Chloe sich um. „Hier musst du irgendwo sein Max.“ Überlegte Chloe und schon hörte sie Wasser plätschern. Sie wusste, dass Teiche und Wasser generell eine magische Anziehung auf Max ausübten. Kurzentschlossen folgte sie den Wassergeräuschen, die Augen immer auf der Suche nach Max offen haltend. Schließlich fand sie ihre Frau, auf einer Parkbank sitzend und in die Ferne starrend. Lautlos kam sie näher, ging sogar über die Wiese um keine Geräusche zu verursachen und setzte sich schweigend neben Max, den Blick ebenfalls geradeaus gerichtet. „Ich dachte schon du kneifst.“ Flüsterte Max und drehte langsam den Kopf in die Richtung von Chloe. Diese sah jedoch weiterhin geradeaus und schnaubte nur. Sie hatte beschlossen die Harte zu spielen, auch wenn ihr das mit jeder Sekunde schwerer fiel. Sie wollte Max nicht noch weiter wehtun. Sie wollte sie sehen, riechen, fühlen, schmecken und berühren. Ihr sagen, dass alles gut sei und sich mit ihr vertragen.  
Langsam wanderte Max Hand in Richtung von Chloes Knie, doch diese hob nur dir Rechte leicht und Max hielt in der Bewegung tatsächlich inne. „Willst du mich weiterhin ignorieren?“ Fragte die junge Fotografin flüsternd, was Chloe dazu brachte den Kopf hängen zu lassen. „Nein.“ Kam es erstickt von der Punkerin und endlich drehte sie den Kopf in Max Richtung. Sie sah in Max verunsichertes Gesicht und konnte die Maske nicht länger aufrecht halten. Langsam wanderte nun ihre Hand in Richtung von Max Bein und strich sanft drüber. Max Hand strich über Chloes und lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Chloe schluckte deutlich und schien nach den Richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Schön das du gekommen bist.“ Flüsterte sie und Max drückte bestätigend ihre Hand. „Es tut mir so leid Chloe, ich wollte das alles nicht sagen.“ Versuchte sie sich zu erklären, doch Chloe blockte ab. „Hey wir haben uns beide nicht sonderlich fair behandelt.“ Sagte Chloe entschlossen, aber Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Chloe, ich habe dich gereizt und so mies behandelt, obwohl du das getan hast, was du auch sonst machst.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Es tut mir leid.“ Wiederholte sie und Chloe konnte nicht anders, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihrer Frau beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen. „Ist schon Ok Max. Wichtig ist, dass wir beide wieder zusammen sind.“ Bei dem Wort zusammen, zuckten Max Augen verräterisch, was Chloe jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. „Chloe ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Flüsterte sie in Chloes Ohr, welche nickte und Max losließ. Die Punkerin drehte ihren Körper in Max Richtung und setzte sich auf ihr rechtes Bein. Das andere blieb am Boden.  
Max starrte geradeaus und überlegte angestrengt. „Komm schon.“ hörte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Sag es ihr und sei wieder allein.“ Max holte tief Luft. „Halt die Klappe.“ Versuchte sie Maxine zum schweigen zu bringen, doch diese lachte nur. Chloes Stimme ließ sie wieder zurück finden. „Max? Was ist los?“ Fragte diese besorgt, doch Max starrte weiterhin geradeaus. Endlich schien sie den Mut gefunden zu haben. „Maxine ist wieder da.“ Flüsterte sie und Chloes Augen weiteten sich. „Was?“ Fragte sie, obwohl sie es ganz genau verstanden hatte. „Wie kann das sein? Du hast gesagt sie ist tot.“ Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat selbst gesagt, dass sie tot ist, aber die Symbole scheinen sie irgendwie an mich zu binden. Keine Ahnung, ich versteh es selbst nicht.“ Gab die Braunhaarige zu und drehte sich endlich vollends zu Chloe. „Sie sagte, dass du eine Art Schlüssel bist. Du kannst sie in Schach halten. Chloe es ist furchtbar. Als du gegangen bist, hatte sie die Möglichkeit Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu erlangen. Bei unserem Streit, das war nicht ich, sondern Maxine.“ Chloe nickte nur und ihr Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Das heißt ich rede jetzt mit Max?“ Fragte sie unschlüssig und die Angesprochene nickte. „Ich glaub schon, es wird immer schwieriger es zu unterscheiden.“ Gab sie zu und die Punkerin nickte erneut. „Alles in Ordnung Max, wir finden einen Weg. Gemeinsam.“ Bestätigend drückte sie Max Hand, welche ihr dankbar zulächelte. Chloe stand auf und zog Max mit sich in die Höhe. Max leistete keinen Widerstand und schon waren sich beide so nah wie schon lange nicht mehr. Chloe roch Max Atem und ihre Lippen kamen einander näher. Lange verharrten beide in dieser Position, die Umgebung nicht weiter beachtend. Chloes Hand strich über Max Wange und langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“ Schlug Chloe vor und Max konnte nicht anders als nicken. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“ Flüsterte sie und erleichtert sah Chloe Max in die Augen. Jeweils die Hand des anderen haltend, gingen sie in Richtung von Chloes Truck.  
  
1 Stunde später Los Angeles Universität  
  
Hand in Hand gingen die Beiden in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Hannah saß unter einem der Bäume und rauchte eine Zigarette. Als sie die beiden entdeckte, nickte sie kaum merklich in Chloes Richtung, welche mit den Lippen ein schnelles „Danke“ formte. Max hatte es vorgezogen die ganze Fahrt über zu schweigen und reagierte auch nicht auf die Rothaarige. Als sie ihr Zimmer erreichten, ließ Chloe sich erleichtert auf das Sofa fallen. „Endlich Zuhause.“ Stellte sie fest und als Max sich neben sie setzte, schloss sie ihre Frau in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Max seufzte wohlig und beide verharrten einfach in dieser Position, die Nähe des jeweils anderen genießend.  
  
Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 23:00 Uhr  
  
Max lag schon die ganze Zeit wach und starrte im Halbdunkel an die Decke. Sie hatte Chloe nichts von dieser Affäre, wenn man das so nennen konnte, erzählt. Mit jeder Sekunde fühlte sie sich unwohler. Neben ihr lag Chloe, eng an sie gekuschelt und einen Arm um sie geschlungen. Sie wirkte so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Vielleicht ist es manchmal besser zu schweigen.“ Überlegte Max, schüttelte jedoch schnell den Kopf. „Das bist du Maxine.“ Stellte sie fest, doch die Angesprochene schwieg. Entschlossen drehte Max sich in Chloes Richtung und stupste diese mehrfach an um sie zu wecken. „Chloe? Wach auf, ich muss dir was sagen.“ Flüsterte sie und die Angesprochene murrte unzufrieden.  
„Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?“  
„Nein.“  
Seufzend richtete Chloe sich auf und drehte ihren Kopf in Max Richtung. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln und Max schluckte schwer. „Also?“ Fragte die Blauhaarige und Max seufzte schwer, die Richtigen Worte findend. „Chloe als du weg warst ist etwas passiert.“ Begann sie und Chloe rührte sich nicht. „Maxine hat Kontrolle über mich übernommen und mich Dinge tun lassen, die ich nicht wollte. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern und bin heute Morgen nackt in einem anderen Zimmer mit einem Kerl aufgewacht, ohne Erinnerung.“ Chloe sah sie ausdruckslos an. Langsam färbte sich ihr Gesicht rot und ihre Hand bildete eine Faust. „Du Miststück.“ Flüsterte Chloe bedrohlich. Ihre Faust schnellte nach vorne und traf Max mit voller Wucht im Magen. Vor Schmerz krümmte Max sich und japste nach Luft, doch Chloe holte erneut aus und traf sie mitten im Gesicht. „Chloe bitte...“ flehte Max, doch die Angesprochene reagierte nicht, sondern schlug erneut zu. „Du weißt wie wichtig mir Vertrauen ist Max. Was soll das?“ Flüsterte sie mit einem grollen in der Stimme und erneut schnellte ihre Hand in Max Gesicht. Blut verteilte sich auf dem Bettlaken und Max Körper entspannte sich. Chloe hielt inne und stand auf. „Du Miststück.“ Flüsterte sie erneut, stand auf, riss sich den Ring vom Finger und warf ihn in Max Richtung. Mit Tränen in den Augen verließ sie das Zimmer. Krachend fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Max rührte sich nicht mehr.


	49. Tag 36/37 'School'

Tag 36 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 23:00 Uhr  
  
„Max?“ Eine Berührung an der Wange ließ Max zusammenzucken. Sofort schreckte sie zurück und wäre fast aus dem Bett gefallen. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, sie hatte den Mund weit geöffnet und atmete schwer. Kalter Schweiß lief an ihrem ganzen Körper hinab und ihr war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Ein besorgtes Gesicht schob sich in ihr Sichtfeld und sofort schreckte Max erneut zurück, die Hände schützend vor das Gesicht gehoben. So schnell sie konnte, sprang sie von Chloe weg und fiel, die Decke mit sich reißend, aus dem Bett. Hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und krümmte sich reflexartig zusammen. Leise wimmernd lag sie auf dem Boden und versuchte weiter Abstand von Chloe zu gewinnen. Erst als ihr Rücken mit dem Sofa auf der anderen Seite des Raums kollidierte, hielt sie inne. Mit Tränen in den Augen hob sie den Blick. Langsam klärte sich ihre Sicht und sie erkannte im Halbdunkeln eine überraschte Chloe auf dem Bett sitzend. Ein paar Mal holte Max tief Luft und untersuchte ihren Körper. Sie war unversehrt und Chloe schien auch nicht wütend zu sein, eher überrascht. Langsam stand die Blauhaarige auf und kam lautlos auf Max zu. Diese zuckte erneut zusammen und zog den Kopf ein. Chloe hielt inne und setzte sich wortlos vor Max auf den Boden, die Beine zum Schneidersitz zusammengelegt. Neugierig und gleichzeitig besorgt legte die Punkerin den Kopf schief, traute sich aber nicht näher an Max heran.  
Die Studentin hielt den Kopf noch immer unten und schluchzte leise. „Max?“ Fragte Chloe erneut und die Angesprochene hob leicht den Kopf, nur um ihn sofort wieder zu senken. Besorgt kam Chloe näher und strich ihrer Frau behutsam über das Bein. Alles in Max schrie danach auszuweichen und den Abstand zu Chloe zu vergrößern, doch sie blieb und bewegte sich nicht. Ihr Puls beruhigte sich langsam und sie hob den Blick. Trotz der geringen Helligkeit im Zimmer konnte Chloe Max Gesicht erkennen und was sie sah, ließ sie zischend Luft einsaugen. Die Augen ihrer Frau waren vor Angst geweitet und Chloe machte vorsichtig eine weitere Bewegung auf Max zu.  
Max war verwirrt. Das erlebte eben war so real, sie hatte den Schmerz leibhaftig gespürt und dennoch hockte sie hier völlig unversehrt vor Chloe, noch immer um Atem ringend. „Ok Max ganz ruhig bleiben. Beruhige dich, das war offenbar nicht real.“ Dachte sie und glaubte Maxine in ihrem Kopf laut lachen zu hören. „Das warst du.“ Stellte sie fest und ihr Gegenstück lachte noch lauter. Am liebsten hätte Max sich die Ohren zugehalten um die Stimme auszusperren, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen wäre. Schwer schluckend sah sie Chloe an und entspannte sich leicht. Chloe strich langsam über Max Bein und startete einen weiteren Versuch näher an Max zu kommen. Dieses Mal ließ Max es zu und sprang förmlich auf Chloe zu, die Arme um ihren Hals geschlungen. Überrascht von dieser Reaktion fiel Chloe nach hinten, Max mit sich reißend. „Wenigstens versucht sie dieses Mal nicht mich zu erwürgen.“ Dachte Chloe und erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Szene im Haus der Caulfields. Max vergrub schluchzend das Gesicht in Chloes Schulter, welche nicht anders konnte, als ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen. „Komm schon Max.“ Hörte die Fotografin Maxine säuseln. „Sag es ihr, bevor sie es selbst raus findet und alles noch schlimmer wird.“ Max schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. „Das eben war also nicht real?“ Flüsterte sie lauter als beabsichtigt und zuckte zusammen, als sie Chloes Stimme hörte. „Was meinst du mit nicht real?“ Fragte diese überrascht und brachte Maxine damit sofort zum schweigen. Bedächtig löste Max sich von Chloe und richtete sich zitternd auf. Ihr war kalt. Der ganze Angstschweiß hatte ihren Körper bedenklich weit abgekühlt. Chloe hielt ihre Frau weiterhin fest und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Was ist los Max?“ Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Gab sie nach kurzem Überlegen zu. „Es war so surreal.“ Erklärte sie der Punkerin, welche unzufrieden über diese Aussage schnaubte. „Für eine Panikattacke weckst du mich?“ Fragte sie halb im Spaß. „Max ich hab seit ungefähr drei Tagen nicht mehr in Ruhe geschlafen und jetzt weckst du mich?“ Maulte sie und erhielt einen entschuldigenden Blick von Max. „Tut mir leid Chloe.“ Noch immer wusste sie nicht wie viel sie Chloe erzählt hatte, ging aber inzwischen davon aus, dass sie das Geständnis nur in ihrem Kopf zu Chloe gesagt hatte. Langsam löste Chloe sich von Max und half ihr hoch. Mit zittrigen Beinen ließ Max sich von Chloe in Richtung des Betts führen, wo sie sich erschöpft fallen ließ. Chloe griff derweil nach der am Boden liegenden Decke und legte sich neben Max, den Kopf auf den Arm gestützt. Max starrte wieder an die Decke, die richtigen Worte suchend. Chloe sah sie einfach nur an, drängte sie nicht aber so langsam wurde Max Verhalten der Blauhaarigen unheimlich. Beruhigend strich Chloe mit ihrer freien Hand über Max Wange. „Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen Max?“ Fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens und Max zuckte zusammen. „Was hab ich denn gesagt?“ Fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und Chloe zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bisher noch nicht viel. Du hast mich geweckt und gesagt, dass du mir etwas sagen musst.“ Erklärte sie und sah Max neugierig an. „Was ist los?“ Max jedoch zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht Chloe. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“ Versuchte sie sich aus der Situation zu retten, doch Chloe schnaubte unzufrieden. „Ok Misty-Max, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst ist das Ok, aber lass mich bitte schlafen.“ Murrte Chloe unzufrieden, strich Max aber erneut über die Wange. „Seltsam.“ Überlegte Chloe als sie ihre Hand wegzog. „Eigentlich würde Max jetzt zittern und mehr wollen, aber nichts passiert.“ Stellte sie ein wenig enttäuscht fest, beschloss aber diese Beobachtung erst Mal für sich zu behalten. Ohne dass sie es wollte, fielen Chloe die Augen zu und sie schmiegte sich wieder eng an Max. Diese jedoch fand keinen Schlaf. Fieberhaft überlegte sie wie sie es Chloe erklären sollte, aber diese Halluzination machte sie immer noch fertig. „Wie kann das sein, dass du mich solche Bilder sehen lassen kannst?“ Fragte sie Maxine, welche aber nicht reagierte. „Ich kann meinen eigenen Augen und Gefühlen offenbar nicht trauen.“ Stellte Max erschrocken fest und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Sie wusste, sie würde diese Nacht nicht schlafen. Diese Halluzination und die Aufregung auf ihren ersten Tag im neuen Studium raubten ihr den Schlaf.  
  
1,5 Stunden später  
  
„Weißt du ich hab nachgedacht.“ Kam es plötzlich von Chloe und Max drehte erschrocken den Kopf. „Was?“ Fragte sie überrascht und Chloe grinste sie an, was diese in der Dunkelheit aber nicht erkennen konnte. „Ja, soll hin und wieder auch mal passieren.“ Murmelte Chloe. „Worüber hast du nachgedacht?“ Fragte Max neugierig.  
„Die Sache mit diesem toten und doch nicht toten Parallelwelt-Miststück-Max.“  
„Und?“  
Chloe festigte ihren Griff um Max und zog ihren Körper näher an ihren. „In wie fern hat sie Kontrolle über dich?“ Max schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß es nicht aber offenbar kann sie mich Dinge tun und sehen lassen, die ich gar nicht will.“ Suchte sie nach einer Erklärung. „Wie kann ich raus finden mit wem ich grad rede?“ Bohrte Chloe weiter. Offenbar hatte sie sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber gemacht. Unsicher zuckte Max mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht Chloe, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass du sie in Schach halten kannst.“ Überlegte sie und Chloe nickte nur.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Seit du hier bist, hat sie nicht versucht Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Als du... nicht da warst,“ versuchte sie zu umschreiben, „hat Maxine mir permanent zugeflüstert und sogar Kontrolle über mich übernommen.“  
„So wie als du mich geschlagen hast?“ Fragte Chloe und Max ging automatisch etwas auf Abstand. „Woah ganz ruhig Max, alles in Ordnung.“ Beruhigte Chloe die Kleinere. Max kam wieder näher und legte ihren Kopf auf Chloes Brust, welche ihr sanft durch die Haare fuhr. „Ich glaube das war nicht nur sie.“ Gab Max flüsternd zu und Chloe nickte verstehend.  
„Und jetzt nicht mehr?“  
„Nein, bisher nicht.“ Die Halluzination in der Chloe sie so übel zugerichtet hatte, verschwieg sie. „Hmm.“ Machte Chloe nachdenklich und schloss die Augen. „Wir finden eine Lösung Max, wir finden immer eine Lösung, gemeinsam.“ Versprach Chloe ihrer Frau und schon bald waren beide etwas beruhigt eingeschlafen.  
  
Tag 37 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 06:00 Uhr  
  
Das penetrante Klingeln des Weckers ließ beide Frauen die Augen öffnen. „Hella was soll das denn?“ Murrte Chloe und suchte nach der Quelle des störenden Geräusches. Max war nicht minder begeistert. Sie hatte nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen und wollte eigentlich noch länger in Chloes Nähe bleiben. „Das ist mein Wecker.“ Erklärte Max flüsternd und Chloe schnaubte. „Und was soll das?“ Fragte sie und Max lächelte sie müde an. „Ich hab heut meinen ersten Tag hier.“ Erklärte sie und erhielt dafür von Chloe einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Na dann mal los Art-Max.“ Forderte Chloe und erhob sich, die immer noch schlaftrunkene Max mit sich ziehend. Schlecht gelaunt griff sie nach ihrem Kulturbeutel und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, während Chloe sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Die Nacht und Max Reaktion auf sie hatten sie nur wenig schlafen lassen. „Hella was sollte diese Flucht vor mir Max? Ich hab dir doch nichts getan?“ Fragte sie leise. Auch wunderte sich Chloe weiterhin über die Symbole auf Max Arm. Seit sie wieder in ihrer Nähe war, strahlten die Symbole wieder diese eigenartige Hitze ab. Max schien es aber nicht zu bemerken.  
  
20 Minuten später  
  
„Ich hab Frühstück besorgt.“ Begrüßte Chloe Max, als diese wieder ins Zimmer kam und sie überrascht ansah. Langsam kam sie näher an Chloe ran, welche sie sofort umarmte. „Warum so anhänglich?“ Fragte Max überrascht, ließ es aber geschehen, obwohl ihr Gewissen noch immer an ihr nagte. Sie wollte es Chloe sagen, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst vor der Reaktion der Punkerin. „Was ist wenn Maxine recht hat und Chloe genauso reagiert?“ Fragte sie sich und glaubte Maxine lachen zu hören. Chloes Berührung ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken fahren. „Ich bin einfach glücklich wieder hier zu sein.“ Erklärte Chloe ihr. „Und außerdem hab ich Hunger.“ Erklärte sie, löste sich und biss erneut in eines der Brötchen. Der ganze Raum roch nach Kaffee und warmen Brötchen und Max seufzte wohlig. „Chloe Price du bist so furchtbar süß.“ Flüsterte sie und gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wehe du verrätst es jemandem, ich muss meinen schlechten Ruf wahren.“ Mahnte sie und erhielt dafür einen Knuff von Max in die Seite. Lachend über diese Reaktion griff Chloe nach Max Hüfte und zog sie in Richtung des Sofas. „Was steht denn heute auf deinem Stundenplan?“ Fragte Chloe zwischen zwei bissen und Max musste nicht lange überlegen. „Zuerst etwas Fotografiegeschichte, dann praktische Fotografie und zum Schluss Technik.“ Zählte sie aus dem Gedächtnis auf und Chloe pfiff durch die Zähne. „Wow, die wollen dich also direkt in alles einbinden?“ Fragte sie uns Max nickte. „Ja, aber das ist kein Problem. Einen Großteil der Themen hatte ich schon mal.“ Erklärte sie und Chloe nickte. „Wann musst du los?“ Fragte sie weiter und Max bewegte überlegend den Kopf hin und her. „So in einer Stunde.“ Antwortete sie und Chloe packte Max an den Schultern. „Das reicht mir.“ Flüsterte sie und drückte ihrer Frau einen Kuss auf die Lippen, während sie mit ihren Händen unter Max Shirt fuhr. Max stöhnte direkt auf und vergaß das Frühstück.  
  
Los Angeles Universität Hörsaal 08:30 Uhr  
  
Max saß in einem Hörsaal der Universität und hörte dem vortragenden Lehrer nur mit einem Ohr zu. Die ganze Zeit machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, wie sie es Chloe erklären wollte und ob sie es ihr überhaupt sagen wollte. Der Saal war aufgebaut wie ein klassischer Hörsaal. Die klappbaren Stühle waren aus hartem Holz und Treppenförmig zur Tafel hin aufgebaut. Rechts von Max befanden sich große Fenster welche das Sonnenlicht rein ließen und den Raum in hellem Licht fluteten. Nachdenklich sah Max an die Tafel und kritzelte ein paar Notizen auf ihren Block. Maxine zog es vor zu schweigen.  
  
Zur selben Zeit, Schlafsaal der Mädchen  
  
„Scheißteil.“ Fluchte Chloe und hätte am liebsten den Laptop mit aller Kraft auf den Tisch geschlagen. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich den Kopf über Max Persönlichkeitsstörung zerbrochen und hatte beschlossen das Internet als Informationsquelle zu benutzen. Blöderweise war der Computer den sie dafür benutzen wollte mit einem Passwort versehen und Chloe kannte dieses nicht. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie den Kopf heben. „Was?“ Fauchte sie gereizt und ein mit roten Haaren versehener Kopf lugte durch die entstandenen Öffnung. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen.“ Begrüßte Hannah die Punkerin und trat ein. Seufzend drehte Chloe mit dem Schreibtischstuhl sich in Richtung des Sofas und bedeutete Hannah sich zu setzen. Hannah nickte, schloss die Tür und ließ sich seufzend fallen. Schnell griff sie in ihre Tasche und hielt Chloe eine Tüte Gras fragend hin, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier drin, Max würde mich umbringen.“ Erklärte sie ihrer Freundin und Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheint so als würdet ihr euch wieder vertragen.“ Mutmaßte Hannah und Chloe nickte ihr zu und lehnte sich glücklich zurück. „Grad noch mal gut gegangen.“ Lautete das Urteil der Blauhaarigen und ihre Freundin lachte. „Danke für deine Hilfe übrigens.“ Flüsterte Chloe und die Angesprochene nickte nur. „War mir ein Vergnügen.“ Antwortete sie und ein Lächeln entstand auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sah wie glücklich Chloe mit der Situation war. „Also wollt ihr euch nicht mehr gegenseitig umbringen?“ Fragte sie und Chloe schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, ich könnte Max nie etwas antun.“  
„Das hörte sich aber manchmal anders an.“ Sagte Hannah halb ernst, halb zum Spaß, doch Chloe sprang sofort auf und machte einen Schritt auf die angehende Künstlerin zu. „Ich werde Max nicht wehtun, sie hat schon genug gelitten.“ Die Stimme der Punkerin nahm einen drohenden Unterton an und die Rothaarige hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon Ok Chloe. Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen.“ Chloe nickte ihr dankbar zu und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen. „Wo ist Max eigentlich?“ Fragte sie neugierig und Chloe deutete in Richtung des Hauptgebäudes. „Studieren.“ Erklärte sie. „Da sollte ich auch sein.“ Sagte Hannah lachend und erhob sich. „Wir sehen uns später?“ Fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, doch Chloe hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und starrte auf den Laptop. „Ok Max was ist das Passwort?“ Fragte sie und ihr Griff wanderte zu ihrem Handy.  
  
  
Hey Study-Max schon deinen Abschluss in der Tasche?  
  


So schnell geht das nicht.

  
  
Schade.   
  


Was willst du?

  
  
Sind Handys im Unterricht nicht verboten?   
  


Doch sind sie.

  


Was willst du?

  
  
Das Passwort für den Laptop.   
  


Pricefield

  
  
Sehr kreativ.   
  
  
Max musste leise lachen, was ihr die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Lehrers einbrachte. „Miss Caulfield, was finden sie so lustig an dem Wort Bohnensackstativ?“ Fragte er und Max musste deutlich hörbar schlucken. „Gar nichts.“ Antwortete sie schüchtern und ihr Lehrer musterte sie streng. „Wenn das so ist, dann legen Sie bitte ihr Handy weg und verfolgen den Unterricht weiter.“ Ein lächeln stahl sich kurz in sein Gesicht, während er sich umdrehte und weiter fortfuhr.   
  
Chloe klappte das Handy zu und tippte das Passwort ein. Als sich der Monitor entsperrte und den Blick auf die zuletzt aufgerufene Seite freigab, musste Chloe schwer schlucken. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den Schreibtisch und ihr Gesicht färbte sich rot. „Hella, was soll dass denn sein?“


	50. Tag 37 'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word'

Tag 37 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen08:35Uhr  
  
Noch immer starrte Chloe auf das Video, welches in einer Endlosschleife über den Bildschirm lief. Sie war unfähig zu reagieren, oder das gesehene richtig zu verarbeiten. Die Punkerin saß einfach nur da und starrte auf die sich bewegenden Bilder. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hob sie den Kopf und sah ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Fragte sie sich selbst, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie war sauer und enttäuscht über das was sie da sah. „Max, warum?“ Fragte sie leise und einige vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Für einen Moment hatte sie gehofft, dass die Person auf dem Video nicht Max war, doch diese Hoffnung hatte sich schnell zerschlagen. Die Hinweise waren einfach zu eindeutig. Das Tattoo auf Max Arm war so individuell, es konnte nur ihr Arm sein.Mit jedem Mal wenn sie den Blick auf den Monitor richtete, wurde sie sich der Sache sicherer. Langsam senkte Chloe den Blick und stellte fest, dass ihre beiden Hände Fäuste gebildet hatten. Sie wollte sich beruhigen, doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Wieder hob sie den Blick und erkannte wieder Max, wie sie diesen Typen küsste. Mit einem lauten Schrei schnellte die Punkerin in die Höhe, knallte den Laptop zu und sah sich um. Sie musste sich beruhigen. Nach Möglichkeit noch bevor Max zurückkommen würde. Zwar hatte sie Hannah gesagt, sie könne Max nie etwas antun, aber Vertrauen war Chloe immer wichtiger als alles andere gewesen, besonders in schweren Zeiten. Sie war so glücklich, als sie und Max wieder zusammen kamen. Chloe kannte Max schon viele Jahre und trotz der fünf Jahre in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten wusste sie, dass sie Max immer Vertrauen konnte. Jetzt wo sie zusammen waren, wurde Chloe dieses Vertrauen umso wichtiger. Sie hatte niemanden mehr außer Max und wollte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren, nicht noch Mal. Sie wollte Max nichts antun, konnte aber in ihrem jetzigen Zustand für nichts garantieren, dafür kannte sie sich selbst zu gut. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer und sie bekam Lust auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen, versuchte sich aber zurückzuhalten. Chloe versuchte ihre Hände zu öffnen, was ihr aber einfach nicht gelingen wollte. Schnaubend ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und starrte aus dem Fenster, ihr Spiegelbild betrachtend. Ohne dass sie es wollte, kamen ihre Fäuste hervor und schlugen krachend auf die Tischplatte. Ungläubig senkte Chloe den Blick und betrachtete ihre Hände. „Warum hab ich das getan?“ Murmelte sie misstrauisch und hob wieder den Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte über den Schreibtisch und heftete sich an den Joint, den sie gestern für Max gedreht hatte. Er lag völlig unberührt vor ihr. Schulterzuckend griff Chloe nach selbigem, stand auf und ging auf das Sofa zu. Seufzend ließ sie sich indiesesfallen, legte die Füße auf den Beistelltisch und steckte sich eine an. Den Rauch in Richtung Decke blasend, verfolgte sie dieSchwaden. Ihre Recherche war vergessen.„Besser.“ Stellte sie nach ein paar weiteren Zügen fest und ihr Blick heftete sich an ihren Rucksack, welcher in der Ecke stand. Sie war bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen ihn auszuräumen. „Vielleicht sollte ich das auch nicht.“ Murmelte sie und hätte sich im nächsten Moment an liebsten selbst dafür geschlagen. „Hella, hör auf darüber nachzudenken.“ Mahnte sie sich selbst. „Vielleicht ist das gar nicht Max und wenn doch, hat sie sicherlich eine gute Erklärung dafür.“Chloe selbst war davon allerdings nicht überzeugt. Lange saß sie einfach nur da, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder überhaupt auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Erst als der Joint in ihrer Hand ihre Finger verbrannte, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Scheiße.“ Fluchte sie und warf den Stummel auf den Tisch. Sofort bildete sich ein Brandfleck auf selbigem und Chloe versuchte, unentwegt vor sich hin fluchend,die Asche zu löschen. Sofort stieg ihr der Geruch von verbranntem Holz in die Nase und brachte sie zum husten.„Scheiße.“ Fluchte Chloe undschlug auf die verbrannte Stelle ein. Als keine Glut mehr zu erkennen war, ließ sie sie wieder in das Sofa fallen, schloss die Augen und versuchte die immer noch in ihr schlummernde Wut zu beruhigen. Ununterbrochen wanderten ihre Gedanken zu diesem Video und zu Max. „Wolltest du mir das letzte Nacht sagen Max?“ Fragte sie leise und seufzte. „Hella Max du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben.“ Flüsterte sie, war sich aber im selbenMoment über ihre eigene Aussage nicht sicher. Die ganze Zeit war die Umgebung in ein tiefes Rot getaucht und Chloe brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um es zu merken. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte so die Wut zu vertreiben. Es wollte nicht ganz gelingen.  
Schließlich erhob Chloe sich, ging auf ihren Rucksack zu und holte den von ihr getöpferten Aschenbecher hervor. Als sie den gebrannten Tonberührte, fuhr sie sanft über diesen. Sie wusste nicht warum sie ihn bei ihrem Besuch in Arcadia Bay eingesteckt hatte. Es war eine Eingebung der sie gefolgt war. Vorsichtig, fast schon ehrfürchtig stellte siediesenauf den Tisch und verdeckte somit den Brandfleck. „Mom hat dich nie benutzt und Dad auch nicht.“ Flüsterte sie dem Aschenbecher zu und holte eine normale Zigarette hervor. „Zeit das zu ändern.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Zigarette zwischen ihren Zähnen und sie steckte sich selbige an.Langsam verschwand der Rotton der Umgebung und auch die Punkerin fühlte, wie sie sich beruhigte. Erneut bewegte sie sich auf den Laptop zu, klappe ihn auf und spielte das Video, mit großem Widerwillen noch mal von vorne ab. Wieder stieg die Wut in ihr an, doch dieses Mal war sie darauf vorbereitet und nahm ein paar tiefe Züge von der Zigarette und blies den Rauch in Richtung des Monitors. Kurz verhinderte der dichte blaue Dunst die Sicht auf Max und gab Chloe Zeit sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Als sich der Rauch verzog, hob Chloe überrascht eine Augenbraue. Ein Detail war ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen. Der Kerl den sie so stürmisch küsste, gab ihr vorher eine Pille zum schlucken und Max schien keine Sekunde zu zögern. „Das passt überhaupt nicht zu Max.“ Stellte Chloe fest und klammerte sich an diesen Strohhalm in der Hoffnung, dass es doch nicht ihre Max war. Jedoch wurde diese Hoffnung schnell zerschlagen, als Max tätowierter Arm ein weiteres Mal in den Fokus rückte. Sofort schlug Chloe den Monitor nach untenund sprang in die Höhe. „Es bringt nichts noch länger zu warten, ich geh jetzt Max holen und dann klären wir das.“ Fluchte sie über ihre eigene Feigheit die Wahrheit zu erfahren, aber sie musste es einfach wissen, egal was Max sagte. Chloe wollte Gewissheit haben.  
  
37 Los Angeles Universität Eingangshalle 10 Minuten später  
  
Schnaubend sah die Blauhaarige sich in der Eingangshalle um. Die Schüler und Studenten die an ihr vorbeikamen, schienen einen Bogen um sie zu machen, was Chloe nicht verborgen blieb. „Noch hab ich keinem von euch was getan.“ Flüsterte sie leise und ihr Blick wanderte die langen, mit einer Vielzahl von Spinden versehenen Gängen entlang. „Hier musst du irgendwo sein Max, du kannst dich nicht ewig vor mir verstecken.“ Flüsterte die Punkerinbedrohlichund drehte sich im Kreis. Die Wände waren hell beleuchtet und offenbar im selben weiß gestrichen wie ihr Zimmer. Ihr Blick stoppte, als sie ein Schild fand, welches sie zum Direktor führen würde. „Der Chefpauker weiß mit Sicherheit wo Max ist.“ Mutmaßte sie und stapfte entschlossen in Richtung seines Büros.  
Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete Chloe die Tür und sah sich um. Es sah genau so aus wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Sie war noch nicht im Büro, sondern im Vorzimmer. Eine ältere Frau hinter einem in komplettem weiß gehaltenen Schreibtisch sprang in die Höhe als Chloe auf einmal vor ihr stand. „Max Caulfield?“ Fragte sie barsch und ohne Begrüßung und die Sekretärin legte den Kopf schief. „Nein Miss Baker.“ Antwortete sie und Chloe sah sie verwirrt an. „Was?“ Fragte sie und die Sekretärin lächelteüber die gelungene Verwirrung die sie stiften konnte. „Ich bin nicht Max Caulfield.“ Erklärte sie und Chloes Kopf wurde augenblicklich Rot vor Zorn. „Das seh ich, wo ist Max?“ Fauchte sie, doch Miss Baker schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das darf ich ihnen nicht sagenund wer sind Sie überhaupt?“Fragtesie Chloe, welche nur den Kopf schüttelte. Trotz ihres Zustands konnte sie erkennen, dass sie hier nicht weiterkommen würde. Sie machte schnaubend kehrt und ging in Richtung der Tür, auf der ein Schildmit „Prof. Dr. John Williams“ hing. „Moment, da können sie nicht rein.“ Rief die Sekretärin ihr nach, doch Chloe reagierte nicht. Als sie die Tür aufstieß, sah sie direkt in die leuchtenden Augen von Direktor Williams. „Was kann ich für sie tun Miss Price?“ Fragte er,wenig überrascht, dass Chloe vor ihm stand. Überrumpelt von der Art der Begrüßung wurde Chloe aus dem Konzept gebracht, was Direktor Williams mit einem lächeln und einer Handbewegung in Richtung seiner Assistentin quittierte. Miss Baker nickte und schloss lautlos die Tür. Williams deutete auf einen der Stühle, doch Chloe blieb stehen. „Wo ist Max?“ Wiederholte sie ihre Frage und Williams zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich im Unterricht.“ Erklärte er der aufgebrachten Punkerin, welche ihm im Moment am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen wäre, doch sie beherrschte sich. „Das weiß ich. Wo hat sie Unterricht?“ Präzisierte sie ihre Frage. Mit jedem Atemzug fiel es ihr schwerer sich zu beherrschen, was Williams nicht verborgen blieb. „Stimmt irgendwas nicht Miss Price?“ Fragte er ernsthaft besorgt, doch Chloe winkte ab. Das geht nur Max und mich was an klar?“ Fauchte sie und Williams hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut Miss Price.“ Versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen und sah auf seinen Computer. „Ihre… Gefährtin ist im Unterricht, Raum 145 bei Dr. …“ Weiter kam er nicht denn Chloe machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und verließ das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Schulterzuckend sah Williams in Richtung seiner Sekretärin, welche kurz darauf den Raum betrat. „Was war das denn John?“ Fragte sie überrascht und er sah sie nur an. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich hab schon genug Probleme mit den Schülern. Ich kann mich nicht auch noch um die Probleme der Untermieter kümmern.“ Erklärte er ihr kurz angebunden und widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen.  
  
Universität Tür zu Raum 145 15 Minuten später  
  
„Diese Scheiß Uni ist ein Labyrinth. Hoffentlich finde ich hier wieder raus.“ Murmelte Chloe und stand vor der besagten Tür. „Ok Chloe, geh da rein hol Max raus und rede mit ihr.“ Machte sie sich selbst Mut und schluckte alle Bedenken runter. Ohne anzuklopfen drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und trat ein. Sofort trat Stille ein und fast alle Augen richteten sich auf die Punkerin, welche gerade offenbar die Tür eintreten wollte. „Max!“ Schrie sie geradezu in den Raum und die Angesprochene zuckte sofort zusammenund versuchte mit dem Pult zu verschmelzen. „Max!“ Versuchte Chloe es ein weiteres Mal und schüchtern hob Max den Kopf und sah direkt in Chloeszornerfüllte Augen. „Mitkommen!“ Forderte sie und ihre Tonlage ließ ein Nein nicht zu. Max stand mit zitternden Beinen auf und folgte ihrer Frau nach draußen, den irritierten Blick des vortragenden Lehrersund ihrer Mitstudentenignorierend.  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, setzte sofortGetuschel ein.  
  
Später auf dem Weg nach draußen  
  
„Chloe was ist los?“ Fragte Max besorgt, doch Chloe antwortete nicht, sondern beschleunigte ihre Schritte nur noch. Sie wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und die Wahrheit aus Max herauskitzeln. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, fing Max sofort an zu husten und versuchte mit derHand den Geruch zu vertreiben. „Du hast hier drin geraucht.“ Stellte sie fest, dochdie Punkerin schnaubte. „Klappe halten und hinsetzen.“ Forderte sie und Max folgte den Anweisungen ohne Widerworte. Chloe war offenbar nicht auf Spielereien oder Späße aus. Das was sie vorhatte schien ernst zu sein, sehr ernst. Max setzte sich auf das Bett und sah abwartend zu Chloe, welche sich an den Schreibtisch lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. So langsam fing Max an sich richtig unwohl zu fühlen. Nervös fing sie an mit den Beinen zu wippen und sah immer wieder zu ihrer Frau, welche sie kalt musterte. „Was ist los?“ Fragte Max schüchtern und Chloe öffnete als Antwort den Laptop. Scharf sog Max Luft ein, als sie ihr Video sah und sofort vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen und fing an zu schluchzen. „Chloe bitte schalt das ab.“ Flehte Max leise, doch die Punkerin schnaubte unzufrieden und ließ es weiterlaufen, Max weiterhin kritisch musternd. Erst als es zu Endewar, löste Chloe sich aus der Starre und kam auf Max zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb sie stehen und sah auf die Kleinere hinab. „Kannst du mir das erklären?“ Fauchte sie beherrscht und Max nickte kaum merklich.  
„Ja, das war nicht ich.“  
„Sieht aber verdammt danach aus.“  
„Ja das auf dem Video bin ich, aber ohne meinen Willen.“  
„Was?“  
Max holte tief Luft und hoffte einfach, dass Chloe ihr glauben würde. „Das war Maxine Chloe. Sie hat Kontrolle über mich bekommen und mich quasi dazu gezwungen.Ich hab auch keine Erinnerung an den Abend“ Gestand Max, doch Chloe schien noch immer unzufrieden zu sein. „Wenn du das nicht selbst warst, warum hast du mir nicht sofort etwas gesagt?“ Fragte sie tonlos und Max hob den Blick. Am liebsten hätte Chloe ihre Frau in die Arme genommen und getröstet. Das verheulte und ängstliche Gesicht von Max verlangte geradezu nach Zuneigung und Trost, doch Chloe zwang sich dazu hart zu bleiben.  
„Letzte Nacht wollte ich es dir sagen Chloe, wirklich.“  
„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber warum hast du nicht?“  
„Ich hatte Angst davor wie du reagieren wirst Chloe. Maxine hat mich Dinge sehen lassen und ich hatte Angst, dass sie Wirklichkeit werden.“  
„Welche Dinge?“ Fragte Chloe neugierig und Max musste erneut den Blick senken. „Dass du mich verlässt und übel verprügelst.“  
Dieser Satz war zu viel für die junge Fotografin. Erneut vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen und fing an schwer zu schluchzen. Chloe stand unbewegt vor Max und ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Langsam kam sie auf Max zu und setzte sich neben sie. „Und du hast geglaubt es wäre real?“ Fragte sie, den Blick starr nach vorn gerichtet und Max nickte kaum merklich. Unzufrieden schüttelte Chloe den Kopf, legte aber dennoch den Arm um ihre Frau und zog sie näher an sie ran. „Max ich könnte dir nie wehtun, egal was passiert.“ Flüsterte sie sanft und Max vergrub ihr Gesicht in Chloes Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid Chloe.“ Flüsterte sie unentwegt, doch Chloe war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. „Du hast keine Ahnung was die Nacht passiert ist?“ Fragte sie beherrscht und Max nickte erneut. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr Chloe. Ich bin am Morgen danach in dem Zimmer von einem Kerl aufgewacht und hab keine Ahnung wie ich dahin gekommen bin.“ Versuchte sie zu erklären und Chloe nickte ebenfalls.  
„Weißt du wer es ist?“  
„Nein, ich hab nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt.“  
„Ok fragen wirHannah.Die ist schon etwas länger hier und kennt ihn vermutlich.“ Sagte Chloe überzeugt, doch Max Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. „Du willst ihr das Video zeigen?“ Fragte sie entgeistert und die Punkerin nickte. „Klar ich will wissen was passiert ist und du mit Sicherheit auch. Wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es uns auch dabei, wie wir dieses andere Miststück, welches in deinem Kopf ist, loswerden.“ Antwortete Chloe und stand auf, Max mit sich ziehend.


	51. Tag 37

Tag 37 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 11:25 Uhr  
  
„Chloe ich halte das für keine gute Idee.“ Flüsterte Max als ihre Partnerin sie in die Höhe zog und auf die Tür zuging. Unzufrieden knurrend drehte Chloe sich um, Max Hand weiterhin fest umschlossen. „Das ist mir so was von egal ob du das gut findest oder nicht. Du bewegst deinen Arsch jetzt und kommst mit.“ Max schluckte hörbar, zog den Kopf ein und folgte Chloe ohne ein weiteres Wort. Die fürsorgliche und verständnisvolle Chloe von eben war nicht mehr und sie war einfach wieder Chloe. Max wusste wenn Chloe sauer war, konnte sie sich nur schwer beherrschen und innerlich war sie erleichtert, dass Chloe nicht die ganze Einrichtung demoliert hatte. Chloes Atem war schnaubend und man konnte sehen, dass sie schwer mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Immer wieder musste sie sich selbst beruhigen und Max Anwesenheit machte es im Moment nicht besser für die blauhaarige Punkerin. Die Tür aufreißend und Max Hand noch immer fest umschlossen, marschierte Chloe geradewegs auf Hannahs Zimmer zu. „Chloe du tust mir weh.“ Meldete Max sich flüsternd und tatsächlich lockerte Chloe den Griff um Max Handgelenk etwas, hielt aber nicht an. Erst als sie vor Hannahs Tür standen hielt Chloe inne und Max schlich sich leise neben sie. Chloe versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch diese rührte sich nicht. „Hannah?“ Fragte sie und wurde dabei lauter als beabsichtigt und Max wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass sich ein paar neugierige Gesichter in ihre Richtung drehten. „Hannah!“ Rief Chloe erneut und fing an die Tür mit Schlägen und Tritten zu bearbeiten. „Chloe, das hat doch keinen Sinn.“ Meldete Max sich leise, doch die Punkerin reagierte nicht, sondern schlug noch ein paar Mal auf die Tür ein. „Ich glaub sie ist nicht da.“ Versuchte Max zu Chloe durchzudringen und diese drehte langsam den Kopf in Richtung der Kleineren. „Was du nicht sagst Einstein-Max.“ Fauchte sie und drehte sich wieder um, Max geradezu mit sich ziehend, in Richtung ihres Zimmers zurückgehend. Max wehrte sich nicht und war dankbar dafür, dass Chloe nicht vor allen diesen Leuten ausrastete. Als sich die Tür hinter Max schloss, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah, dass Chloe mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt und die Arme verschränkt, sie kritisch musterte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass das alles vorbei ist.“ Prophezeite sie der Fotografin, welche ihrerseits einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. „Chloe wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen dass es mir leid tut?“ Fragte Max und war den Tränen nah, doch Chloe blieb eisern. „Darum geht es nicht, jedenfalls nicht nur.“ Flüsterte Chloe kaum hörbar. „Was denn noch?“ Fragte die Studentin etwas überrascht und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf Chloe zu, welche unbewegt an der Tür stand. „Du hast geglaubt ich würde dir wehtun und offenbar nicht nur mit einer Ohrfeige, sondern ernsthaft verletzen.“ Max konnte hören, dass Chloe davon mehr verletzt war, als von ihrem Ausrutscher. So langsam begann Max zu verstehen und wagte sich näher an Chloe. „Du hast Probleme deine Wut zu kontrollieren.“ Versuchte sie vorsichtig und die Angesprochene nickte kaum merklich. „Ich weiß Max, aber ich würde dir nie wehtun, hoffe ich.“ Gab sie nach kurzem Überlegen zu und erinnerte sich an ihre Flucht vor Max um sie zu schützen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich erstaunlicherweise nicht zu so einer Aktion genötigt. Ja, sie war sauer auf Max, wollte sie aber nicht noch ein weiteres Mal alleine lassen. Ihre Beschützerinstinkte waren im Bezug auf Max schon immer stark gewesen. Schon als sie noch Kinder waren, hatte Chloe es immer als ihre Aufgabe gesehen, ihre jüngere Freundin so weit es geht zu beschützen. Das funktionierte allerdings nicht immer, da Chloes Gemüt und Unbeschwertheit den beiden damals schon oft Ärger einbrachten. Jetzt allerdings waren beide älter und, zumindest Max, reifer geworden. In letzter Zeit musste Chloe Max allerdings mehr vor sich selbst schützen, was der Punkerin immer mehr Angst machte. „Was wenn ich eines Tages feststelle, dass ich Max nur dann beschützen kann, wenn ich sie allein lasse?“ Fragte Chloe sich selbst und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie eine Berührung auf ihrem Arm spürte. „Chloe?“ Fragte Max schüchtern und noch immer auf einen gewissen Abstand bedacht. Lediglich ihr tätowierter Arm war nah genug an Chloe um sie zu berühren. Seufzend ließ die Punkerin die Schultern hängen und löste sich aus ihrer Starre. Max Arm fuhr langsam in Richtung von Chloes Gesicht und strich ihr eine Träne aus selbigem. Chloe hatte es gar nicht gemerkt. Ihre Hand schnellte in die Höhe und ergriff Max Handgelenk, welche sofort erstarrte und versuchte sich zu befreien, was Chloe aber nicht zuließ. Langsam führte sie Max Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste diese sanft. „Nie könnte ich dir wehtun.“ Flüsterte Chloe als sie ihre Lippen von Max Hand löste und den Blick hob. Max ihrerseits ließ den Kopf hängen und ihre Hand senkte sich. Chloe hatte sich inzwischen soweit beruhigt, dass sie der Überzeugung war, keine Gefahr mehr für ihre Frau zu sein und kam lautlos näher. Max zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie spürte wie jemand ihr Kinn packte und hochzog. Damit war Max gezwungen in Chloes strahlend blaue Augen zu sehen. Voller Besorgtheit blickten sie auf Max nieder und Chloes Mund näherte sich dem von Max. Diese konnte nicht anders als die Augen schließen und sich Chloe entgegen zu bewegen. Vorsichtig berührten Chloes Lippen die von ihrer Frau und entlockten ihr ein leises stöhnen. Max Körper entspannte sich leicht und ihre Armen bewegten sich langsam auf Chloe zu und umschlossen ihren dünnen Körper. Max schmeckte den Rauch und das Gras in Chloe, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Auch Chloes Hände fuhren über Max Rücken und zog sie näher an sich. Max Beine fingen an zu zittern, doch sie hielt sich aufrecht. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, glaubte Chloe eine leichte Enttäuschung in Max Gesicht zu sehen. Eine ihrer Hände fuhr der Fotografin ein weiteres Mal über die Wange und Chloe löste sich endgültig von Max, um sich auf das Bett zu setzen.  
Max stand unschlüssig im Raum und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Chloe war nicht fordernd oder dominant. Sie war einfach sanft und beruhigend, ganz anders als vor einem Augenblick, beschloss aber diese Erkenntnis für sich zu behalten. Chloes Gemüt war im Moment sehr sprunghaft und Max wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass es wieder umschlagen würde. Schweigend setzte sie sich neben Chloe und starrte auf die Wand vor ihnen. Bedächtig rückte sie näher und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über Chloes und verschränkte ihre Finger mit Chloes. Chloe ihrerseits griff ebenfalls zu und schweigend saßen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und Max genoss die Nähe ihrer Partnerin. „Chloe ich sollte los. Ich hab noch Unterricht.“ Flüsterte Max schüchtern nach einiger Zeit, doch Chloe schnaubte nur und drehte langsam den Kopf in Max Richtung. „Dann geh und wag es ja nicht dich dich mit jemand anderem außer mir einzulassen.“ Mahnte Chloe flüsternd und sofort wurde Max rot und senkte den Kopf. „Niemals.“ Kam es schwach von der Studentin und Chloe strich ihr im nächsten Moment beruhigend über das Bein. „Schon Ok Max, das war ein Scherz.“ Versuchte Chloe die Situation zu entspannen und Max lächelte schwach. „Bist du noch hier wenn ich wiederkomme?“ Fragte Max leise, den Kopf noch immer gesenkt. Chloe stand kopfschüttelnd auf und zog Max mit sich. „Hella, ich bleib bei dir Sad-Max egal was dieser Kerl zu erzählen hat.“ Misstrauisch sah Max in Chloes Gesicht. „Wirst du ihm etwas antun?“ Fragte sie sofort besorgt und auf Chloes Gesicht stahl sich ein kurzes Lächeln. „Das hängt davon ab, was er zu sagen hat und ob ich ihm glaube.“ Sagte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde bedrohlich. Max schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Chloes Blick folgte Max wie sie das Zimmer verließ und leise die Tür schloss. „Sie wird Hella Ärger kriegen, wegen mir, mal wieder.“ Murmelte die Blauhaarige und stand ebenfalls auf, froh darüber die Situation so geklärt zu haben. „Das hätte auch übel danebengehen können.“ Stellte Chloe leise fest und sah sich um. Hannah war nicht auf ihrem Zimmer, hatte ihr aber glücklicherweise ihre Handynummer gegeben. „Ok, wo ist dieses verdammte Teil?“ Fragte Chloe sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Handy. Nach ein paar Minuten fand sie es unter dem Sofa.  
  
Hey wo bist du?  
  


Unterricht

  
  
Wir brauchen deine Hilfe.   
  


Wollt ihr euch wieder gegenseitig umbringen? ;)

  
  
Keine Emojis   
Und nein. Wir müssen jemanden finden.   
  


Wen?

  
  
Hoffe das kannst du uns sagen. Du bist schon länger hier.   
  


Ist es eilig?

  


Kann hier nicht wirklich weg.

  
  
Ich muss sowieso noch auf Max warten.   
  


Komme nachher direkt zu euch.

  
  
Danke   
  


Kein Thema. :)

  
  
KEINE EMOJIS!!   
  
  
Tag 37 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 15:13 Uhr   
  
Als die Tür sich öffnete und ein mit Sommersprossen versehener Kopf sich durch die entstandene Öffnung zeigte, stahl sich ein warmes Lächeln in Chloes Gesicht. „Schön dass du nicht weggelaufen bist.“ Begrüßte Chloe ihre Frau, welche sofort den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht witzig.“ Nuschelte sie und ließ sich in das Sofa fallen. Chloe drehte sich vollends zu Max hin und musterte sie. „Hast du Ärger bekommen?“ Fragte die Punkerin etwas besorgt, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab denen gesagt, dass es deine Idee war und ich nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte.“ Chloe nickte. „Du kannst einfach nicht lügen.“ Stellte sie fest und Max nickte nur. „Dafür hab ich doch dich.“ Sagte sie und Chloe hob, gelöst lachend die Hände, erhob sich und setzte sich neben Max. Diese legte vorsichtig ihren Kopf auf Chloes Schulter und schloss die Augen. „Hast du Hannah gefunden?“ Fragte sie und Chloe nickte. „Sie müsste auch bald kommen.“ Erklärte sie der Kleineren, welche unsicher nickte. „Willst du es wirklich wissen?“ Fragte Max und Chloe knurrte leise, was Max dazu brachte auf etwas Abstand zu gehen. Chloe unterband den Fluchtversuch, indem sie den Arm um Max Schulter  legte. „Woah, ganz ruhig Max.“ Beruhigte sie ihre Frau schnell und tatsächlich entspannte Max sich und schmiegte sich sogar an Chloe. Leicht drehte Max den Kopf und näherte ihre Lippen an Chloes. Kurz bevor sich jedoch die Lippen der beiden treffen konnten, klopfte es an der Tür. Erschrocken drehte Max den Kopf und richtete den Blick auf die Tür, welche auch schon aufschwang. „Hey, ihr beide lebt ja noch.“ Stellte Hannah zufrieden fest und Chloe nickte ihr zu. Die Rothaarige schloss die Tür und lehnte sich an selbige. „Also?“ Fragte sie neugierig. „Ihr wollt jemanden finden, wisst aber nicht wer es ist?“ Verwirrt legte sie den Kopf schief, als Chloe nickte und auf den Laptop zuging. Max bewegte sich nicht und sah weg, als Chloe Hannah das Video vorspielte. Hannah sog scharf Luft ein, zeigte sonst aber keine Regung. Als Chloe es beendete, drehte die Künstlerin sich um und pustete Luft geräuschvoll in Max Richtung, welche bleich wurde. „Weißt du wer das ist?“ Fragte Chloe ungehalten, deutete auf das Standbild und Hannah nickte.   
„Das ist Bj.“   
„Wer?“   
„Er heißt Björn, sein Spitzname ist Bj.“ Erklärte sie und drehte sich erneut zu Chloe um. „Ich weiß wo er ist.“ Chloe löste sich vom Schreibtisch und zog Max in die Höhe. „Los, bring uns zu ihm.“ Forderte sie ungeduldig und schob beide aus dem Zimmer. „Ich will verdammt nochmal wissen, was für ein Spiel hier gespielt wurde.“   
  
Tag 37 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Jungen 15:50 Uhr   
  
„Hier war ich schon mal.“ Stellte Max fest und Chloe konnte nur nicken. „Wir sind da.“ Meldete Hannah sich zu Wort und blieb vor einer der vielen Türen stehen. „Woher kennst du ihn?“ Fragte Max neugierig und Hannah sah sich verstohlen um. „Er kann gutes Gras besorgen und ist nebenbei bemerkt ganz süß.“ Erklärte sie zwinkernd und Max wurde sofort rot und fasste Chloes Hand fester, welche bestätigend zudrückte. Nach ein paar Mal klopfen wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein überraschtes Gesicht zeigte sich. „Hi Hannah, du bringst Freunde mit.“ Stellte er fest und musterte Chloe neugierig. „Wir kennen uns nicht, aber wir schon.“ Er deutete auf Max, welche versuchte sich hinter Chloe zu verstecken. Chloe sah ihn wütend an und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wir müssen über etwas reden.“ Stellte sie klar und drängte ihn zurück in seinen Raum, Max mit sich ziehend. Unschlüssig sah Hannah ihnen nach. „Ich komme auch mit.“ Stellte sie klar. „Irgendjemand muss doch aufpassen, dass Chloe niemanden umbringt.“   
Als die Tür sich hinter der Malerin schloss, erkannte diese, dass Chloe und Max schon auf dem Sofa saßen und Björn ihnen gegenüber saß, sie abwartend ansehend. „Warum wollt ihr mit mir reden?“ Fragte er und Chloe antwortete: „Ich will wissen was vor zwei Tagen auf der Party passiert ist, wo dieses verdammte Video herkommt und was du mit meiner Max angestellt hast.“ Die Punkerin betonte den letzten Teil besonders. Björn nickte und steckte sich einen Joint an. Er holte ein paar weitere hervor und verteilte sie an die Mädchen. „Ich nicht.“ Wehrte Max ab. Björn sah sie überrascht an, sagte aber nichts, wohingegen weder Hannah noch Chloe lange zögerten. Nachdenklich sah er in die Runde. „Wollt ihr das wirklich wissen?“ Fragte er und strapazierte damit vollends die Nerven von Chloe, welche am liebsten aufgesprungen wäre, doch Max hielt ihre Hand und strich sanft über diese. „Nun red endlich.“ Forderte Chloe und Björn seufzte.


	52. Rückblende 'Tag 35'

_Tag 35 Los Angeles Universität 20:55 Uhr_   
  
Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel und tauchte den Parkplatz der Universität und das dahinter liegende Gelände in schwaches Licht. Björn sah sich zufrieden um. Die Atmosphäre war fast perfekt. Langsam ging er auf ein paar der Schalter zu und legte einen nach dem anderen um. Sofort wurde die gesamte Wiese in buntes Licht getaucht und Musik aus einigen Lautsprechern setzte ein. „Danke an die Theaterleute.“ Murmelte er und bewegte sich in Richtung der Musik. Die Party entstand eher spontan und wie immer war er für den Nachschub an Gras zuständig. Nachdenklich fuhr er über seine Taschen und überprüfte tastend deren Inhalt. „Wenn mich damit wer erwischt, bin ich geliefert.“ Dachte er grinsend und beobachtete, wie die Wiese sich langsam mit Studenten füllte. Einige kannte er, andere nicht. Es waren zu viele Namen und Gesichter die er sich merken musste. Aber ein Gesicht suchte er vergeblich. „Verdammt Hannah wo bist du denn schon wieder?“ Fragte er flüsternd. Eigentlich war die Rothaarige immer die erste auf einer Party und mit eine der letzten die sie verließ, nur um woanders weiterzufeiern. Meist endete das in einem der Zimmer ihrer Freunde und nicht selten bei ihr. Aber seit einiger Zeit war sie nicht mehr so häufig aufgetaucht. Einer der Mitstudenten drehte sich um. „Du suchst Hannah?“ Fragte er und Björn nickte ihm zu. „Die ist vor ca. einer Stunde mit so ner wilden Punkerin in nem alten, verrosteten Truck abgehauen.“ Erklärte er und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Komm schon, hier sind mit Sicherheit auch noch viele andere Mädels mit denen du feiern kannst.“ Lockte er weiter und Björn ließ sich führen. Als er die aus Bierkästen und Brettern provisorisch errichtete Bar erreichte, lehnte er sich halbwegs zufrieden an diese und ließ die Musik und Umgebung auf sich wirken.  
„Hast du was besorgt?“ Hörte er plötzlich neben sich eine Stimme und öffnete die Augen. Noch immer war er im Solo von Judas Priest Painkiller gefangen und reagierte erst nach dem zweiten Ansprechen wieder. „Was?“ Fragte er verwirrt und musste ein paar mal blinzeln. Sein Gegenüber wirkte ungeduldig. „Ob du was besorgt hast?“ Wiederholte er die Frage und der Blonde Hüne nickte. „Aber natürlich.“ Antwortete er lächelnd und zog eine der vielen kleinen Tüten aus seiner Tasche. Der Inhalt reichte für einen oder zwei Joints und sein Gegenüber riss es ihm förmlich aus der Hand. „Das wäre viel einfacher, wenn du uns sagen würdest, wo du das Zeug her hast.“ Murrte sein Gegenüber doch Björn grinste nur. „Wäre es, aber ein Gentleman fragt nicht, sondern genießt.“ Erklärte er und sein Gegenüber legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, schüttelte selbigen, bezahlte die Droge und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. „Sportler.“ Flüsterte Björn. „Viel Muskel, wenig Hirn.“ Lautete sein Urteil und schloss wieder die Augen um sich von der Musik treiben zu lassen. Nach ein paar Minuten löste er sich schließlich von der Bar und bewegte sich mit einem Drink in der Hand über das beanspruchte Gelände. Angst vor den Lehrern oder Nachbarn mussten sie nicht haben. Die Lehrer, zumindest die in den Augen der Studenten relevanten, waren informiert und Nachbarn gab es eh keine. Das ganze Gelände um die Uni herum war entweder von Wald, Park oder freier Fläche geprägt.  
„Hast du auch was anderes außer Gras?“ Hörte er plötzlich hinter sich eine ihm völlig unbekannte Stimme. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und blickte in die blauen Augen einer jungen, tätowierten Frau, welche ihn fragend ansah. „Was?“ Fragte er gespielt verwirrt und sah sie misstrauisch an. Sie war jung, wirkte aber durch ihr ganzes Auftreten zumindest geistig reifer. Die Sommersprossen im Gesicht gaben ihr etwas schelmisches, was aber durch den tätowierten Arm und den einnehmenden Blick irgendwie nicht zusammen passen wollte. Abwartend hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Ob du was zum rauchen hast?“ Fragte sie mit Nachdruck und der Blonde konnte nicht anders als nicken. Ohne weiter zu zögern griff er in seine Tasche und zog eine der kleinen Tüten raus. Schneller als er gucken und reagieren konnte, riss die Frau ihm die Tüte aus der Hand und öffnete sie misstrauisch. Björn stellte sich vor sie und verschränkte die Arme, die Umgebung war vergessen. „Du kennst den Preis?“ Fragte er und die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, sah ihn aber nicht an. „15 Dollar, jetzt.“ Forderte er und streckte die Hand aus. „Wenn du meinst Süßer.“ Antwortete sie zuckersüß und überreichte ihm ein paar Scheine. „Ist mir ein Vergnügen mit dir Geschäfte zu machen.“ Sagte Björn, doch die Frau unterbrach ihn einfach. „Was ist mit anderen Sachen?“ Fragte sie, doch Björn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur das was du siehst.“ Erklärte er ruhig und seine Gesprächspartnerin schnaubte unzufrieden und stapfte davon. „Hey, warte mal!“ Rief er ihr hinterher und tatsächlich blieb sie stehen und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Was ist?“ Fragte sie leicht gereizt. „Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen.“ Gestand er. „Wie heißt du, bist du öfter hier?“ Bohrte er nach und sie drehte sich vollends zu ihm um. „Maxine Caulfield heiße ich und ja, ich bin öfter hier.“ Erklärte sie und drehte sich zum gehen um. „Maxine.“ Wiederholte er leise und sah ihr nach, wie sie im gehen schon anfing sich einen zu drehen, sie wirkte unerfahren in diesem Vorgehen und Björn musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er das fertige Produkt in ihren Händen sah. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und versuchte wieder die Musik und seinen Drink zu genießen.  
  
 _2 Stunden später_  
  
Die Party war in vollem Gange und Björn drehte sich im Kreis. „Seltsam.“ Stellte er trotz seines leicht angetrunkenen Zustands fest. „Noch immer keine Spur von Hannah. Hoffentlich hat sie keine Probleme.“ Dachte er etwas besorgt. Zwar hatten die beiden nie viel miteinander zu tun, abgesehen vom gemeinsamen skaten und gelegentlichem rauchen, aber er mochte sie dennoch. Ein Schlag auf den Rücken ließ ihn zusammenfahren. „Na, in Gedanken?“ Hörte er Maxines Stimme hinter sich und er drehte sich um. Ihre Augen waren mittlerweile stark gerötet. Innerhalb der letzten Stunden war sie noch ein paar Mal bei ihm gewesen und hatte sich Nachschub besorgt, aber offenbar hatte sie das alles nur für sich genommen. „Schon wieder alles aufgebraucht?“ Fragte er überflüssigerweise und Maxine nickte nur und kicherte unbeholfen. „Ich könnte was stärkeres gebrauchen.“ Nuschelte sie, doch erneut schüttelte Björn den Kopf. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nur Gras hab. Wenn du Speed oder LSD willst, musst du dir wen anders suchen.“ Machte er deutlich und Maxine seufzte unzufrieden. „Können wir dann wenigstens die Wirkung vom Gras verstärken?“ Fragte sie etwas unsicher und Björn musste kurz überlegen. „Du kiffst noch nicht lange.“ Stellte er fest und die Angesprochene nickte zustimmend. Kurz darauf verschwand ein Shot in ihrem Hals und Björn pfiff anerkennend, als Maxine noch nicht Mal eine Mine verzog. Herausfordernd sah sie in seine Richtung. „Was ist nun?“ Fragte sie mit einem gewissen Grad an Ungeduld in der Stimme und holte den Blonden zurück in die Realität. Einen Moment abwägend sah er sie an und nickte schließlich. „Ich wüsste da tatsächlich was.“ Flüsterte er geheimnisvoll und Maxine nickte begeistert. „Dann mal los, gehen wir.“ Sagte sie voller Vorfreude, doch Björn schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstmal möchte ich noch etwas hier bleiben und feiern, aber mit Sicherheit später.“ Versprach er ihr und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: „Wenn du bis dahin überhaupt noch etwas mitkriegst.“ Misstrauisch sah er zu, wie Maxine auf eine Gruppe junger Männer zuging und sofort anfing ausgelassen zu tanzen und zu springen. Dabei sah sie so unbeholfen, ja geradezu lächerlich aus und Björn senkte lachend den Blick und forderte einen weiteren Drink.  
  
 _1 Stunde später_  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Björn ein waches Auge auf die junge Frau mit den Sommersprossen geworfen. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie ausgelassener und fröhlicher als vorhin. Langsam kam er neugierig näher, um das Geschehen aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Kaum geriet er in das Blickfeld der jungen Studentin, löste sie sich von einem der Mitstudenten, fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihm einen fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen, welchen er nach einem Moment der Überraschung erwiderte. Langsam lösten sich beide voneinander und er sah in Maxines grinsendes Gesicht. „Na jetzt bereit die Wirkung vom Gras zu verstärken?“ Fragte sie leicht benebelt und der Blonde konnte nicht anders als nicken. „Einverstanden. Aber nicht hier.“ Er musste fast in Maxines Ohr schreien um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, doch sie nickte, grinste ihn anzüglich an und ergriff seine Hand um ihn wegzuführen, doch er übernahm die Führung und brachte sie auf sein Zimmer. Auf diesem angekommen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und holte einen Bong aus einem der Fächer seines Schranks. Maxine pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und riss ihm diesen förmlich aus der Hand. Unschlüssig drehte sie ihn hin und her. „Wie benutzt man dieses Ding?“ Fragte sie an Björn gerichtet, welcher sich langsam auf das Bett fallen ließ und die Hände nach dem Glasgefäß ausstreckte. Schnell überreichte sie ihm das Gerät und mit geschickten Fingern bereitete er es vor. Keine 15 Minuten später saßen beide rauchend und lachend auf dem Boden und zogen abwechselnd an dem Bong. Von Draußen drang der Dumpfe Bass von der Party, doch beide beachteten ihn nicht. Sie hatten nur noch Augen füreinander. Björn war sich sicher, dass es nur das Gras war und dennoch kam Maxine immer näher an ihn heran gekrochen. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen seinen und er konnte nicht anders, als voller Erwartung die Augen zu schließen. Maxine fiel vornüber und warf ihn ungeschickt um. „Ups.“ Nuschelte sie und gleichzeitig musste sie lachen. Björn konnte sich ebenfalls ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, wurde jedoch von einem erneuten, stürmischen Kuss der jungen Studentin unterbrochen. Langsam, sich nicht voneinander lösend, stand Maxine auf und zog den Blonden mit sich. Schnell entledigte sie sich ihrer Klamotten und machte sich an Björns Shirt zu schaffen, doch dieser hielt Maxines Hände fest. „Was hast du vor?“ Fragte er und Maxine sah ihn diabolisch grinsend an und kam noch näher. Björn merkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Gegenüber komplett nackt war. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte zurück denn trotz seines zugedröhnten Zustands, war er noch in der Lage halbwegs klar zu denken.  
Auf einmal fing Maxine an zu taumeln und Björn konnte sie gerade noch festhalten, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug. Schulterzuckend hob er sie hoch und hievte sie in sein Bett. Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung stellte er fest, dass die junge Studentin in seinen Armen einfach eingeschlafen war und laut vor sich hin schnarchte. Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss er, dass es auch für ihn Zeit wäre etwas zu schlafen. Kurzentschlossen legte er sich ebenfalls in das Bett und breitete die Decke über sie beide aus. Bemüht um etwas Abstand rückte er soweit von Maxine weg wie das Bett es zuließ und schloss die Augen, darauf hoffend, dass die Menge an Gras keine allzu lange Wirkung haben würde.


	53. Tag 37 'Nacht'

Tag 37 Los Angeles Schlafraum der Jungen 19:55 Uhr  
  
Als Björn mit seiner Erzählung endete, trat betretendes Schweigen ein. Nur eine Uhr, die über Björns Bett hing tickte vor sich hin und durchbrach die Stille. Max hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht bewegt. Ihre Hände ruhten auf ihrem Schoß und sie starrte Björn an. „Wow.“ Dachte sie. „So einen Scheiß hab ich gemacht oder besser gesagt wollte ich machen. Das kann nicht ich gewesen sein, oder doch?“ Fragend drehte sie leicht den Kopf in Chloes Richtung, doch die sah nur geradeaus, direkt in Björns Gesicht und reagierte nicht mehr auf die Umgebung. Es war für Max unmöglich Chloes Gefühle zu deuten. Als sie ihre Hand langsam nach Chloe ausstrecken wollte, bemerkte sie, dass diese sich etwas von ihr entfernt hatte und Max beschloss ihr diese Distanz zu lassen. Mittlerweile hatte sich im ganzen Raum der Rauch verteilt und die junge Studentin musste sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht laut zu husten und damit noch mehr des Wirkstoffes einzuatmen.  
Hannah stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete die Situation interessiert, jederzeit aber bereit einzugreifen und Chloe von unbedachten Aktionen abzuhalten. Sie war sich zwar relativ sicher dass sie die Punkerin, wenn diese aufgebracht war, nicht aufhalten konnte, doch Björn wirkte nicht so, als hätte er vor Chloe Angst. Im Gegenteil. Er wirkte viel eher entspannt, lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen weiteren Zug. Hannah hatte ihren schon nach kurzer Zeit aufgebraucht und weniger interessiert gelauscht. Viel interessanter fand sie Chloes Gesichtszüge. Zu Beginn wirkte sie eher desinteressiert und machte immer wieder eine Handbewegung, die Björn signalisieren sollte, doch endlich zu dem wichtigen Part zu kommen. Die Rothaarige war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es bemerkt hatte, doch er fuhr ungerührt fort. Als er den Punkt erreichte wo Max ins Spiel kam, änderten sich die Gesichtszüge der Punkerin schlagartig. Mit einem Mal war sie hochkonzentriert und schien gar nicht zu merken, wie sie sich von Max immer weiter entfernte. Erst die Armlehne schien sie aufzuhalten. Auch hatte sie zu Beginn noch Max Hand gehalten. Diese Geste schwand genauso schnell. Es war Hannah unmöglich zu sagen, was Chloe dachte. Sie starrte einfach durch Björn durch und schien die Situation nicht recht zu begreifen oder zumindest nicht begreifen zu wollen.  
Chloe starrte einfach nur in Björns Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Gefühlen und mit sich selbst. Alles in ihr schrie danach sich auf den Blonden vor ihr zu stürzen und die Hände um die Kehle zu legen. Andererseits, hatte er Max eher vor den anderen gerettet und dafür sollte sie ihm dankbar sein. „Hella, dieser Kerl lag mit Max, meiner Max in einem Bett und hätte alles mögliche mit ihr anstellen können, hat er aber nicht.“ Überlegte Chloe und wusste noch immer nicht wie sie auf den Hünen reagieren sollte, der so entspannt rauchend vor ihr saß und den Rauch in ihre Richtung blies. Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln ließ sie zurück in die Realität fahren. Max hatte sich bewegt und versuchte sie zu berühren. Chloe hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihre Hände voneinander gelöst hatten und sie selbst auf etwas Abstand zu Max gegangen war. Chloe versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen und hoffte damit, Max von dieser Bewegung abzuhalten. Sie wollte im Moment einfach niemanden direkt neben sich haben, sie musste das eben gehörte verarbeiten. Langsam kam Bewegung in die Punkerin und sie atmete laut hörbar aus, griff nach dem Joint in ihrer Hand und nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Zug. Langsam entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge von Chloe und auch aus Max Körper schien die Anspannung langsam zu weichen. Als Chloe den Rest des Joints in den vor ihr stehenden Aschenbecher drückte, drehte sie langsam den Kopf in Max Richtung. Jetzt erkannte sie erst, dass Max sie die ganze Zeit angesehen haben musste. Sofort sah Max ertappt auf den Boden und Chloes Blick richtete sich wieder auf Björn, der noch immer entspannt auf dem Bett lag und genüsslich weiter rauchte.  
„Also was hat das alles zu bedeuten?“ Fragte sie in den Raum und Björn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber diese Maxine…“ „Max.“ Verbesserte die Fotografin automatisch, ohne den Kopf zu heben und Björn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Max von der Party war offenbar eine andere.“ Mutmaßte er und musterte Max Gesichtszüge neugierig. „Wenn du wüsstest wie verdammt recht du damit hast.“ Dachte Chloe und Richtete das Wort an Max: „Hast du wirklich keine Erinnerung?“ Fragte und die Angesprochene hob erschrocken den hochroten Kopf und zwang sich ihrer Frau direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Fast zerbrach sie unter Chloes prüfendem Blick und sofort fiel ihr Chloes Reaktion aus der Vision, die Maxine sie hatte sehen lassen, ein. Schnell senkte sie wieder den Blick, doch Chloes Hand schnellte unvermittelt nach vorne und packte die Studentin am Kinn und zwang sie damit, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und schnaubend ließ Chloe los, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Björn gerichtet. „Hast du eine Ahnung wer das Video gemacht hat?“ Richtete sie die Frage an den Blonden, welcher sie überrascht ansah und schnell den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, welches Video?“ Fragte er, doch Max Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. „Nicht wichtig.“ Versuchte sie abzuwinken, doch ein deutliches schnauben von Chloe ließ sie verstummen. Auch Hannah sog scharf Luft ein. Björn sah mit einem Mal interessiert in Max Richtung. „Darf ich es sehen?“ Fragte er an die beiden gerichtet und Chloe nickte beherrscht. Hannah löste sich von der Wand und griff nach ihrem Handy. Nach kurzer Suche mit ein paar Schlagwörtern von Chloe, fand sie besagtes Video. Als sie es abspielte, konnte Max sich nicht länger zurückhalten und griff nach Chloes Hand. Diese starrte weiterhin geradeaus, ließ Max Annäherungsversuch aber zu. Mit aufsteigender Panik beobachtete Max sowohl die Gesichtszüge von Björn, als auch von Hannah, welche es offenbar auch zum ersten Mal sah. Die Rothaarige Malerin sog scharf Luft ein, wendete den Blick aber nicht ab, während Björn weniger überrascht hinsah. Er schien sich im Gegensatz zu Max gut an die Szene zu erinnern. Als das Video endete, lehnte Björn sich wieder zurück und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. „Und, weißt du es?“ Fragte Chloe energisch und reflexartig verschränkte Max ihre Finger in Chloes und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Es schien zu wirken, denn tatsächlich entspannte Chloe sich etwas, doch die Anspannung wich nicht aus ihrem Gesicht. Nachdenklich hob der Blonde den Kopf und sah unter seiner Brille her. „Nein.“ Gab er zu, stand auf und drückte seinen Joint im Aschenbecher aus. „Es kann jeder gewesen sein.“ Murmelte er nachdenklich und ging im Raum hin und her. „Es zeigt keinen Hinweis darauf wer es war, was ungewöhnlich ist. Eigentlich wollen solche Leute damit Aufmerksamkeit.“ Überlegte er weiter und Hannah nickte zustimmend. „Du kannst uns also nicht helfen?“ Fragte Chloe gereizt und der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab euch alles erzählt was ich weiß.“ Sagte er und Chloe löste sich von Max, sprang geradezu auf und verließ fahrig den Raum. Max wurde von der Reaktion ihrer Frau überrascht und fiel zurück in die Polster. „Chloe?“ Fragte sie leise, doch die Punkerin reagierte nicht, sondern stürmte an allen vorbei.  
Unschlüssig saß Max, wie vom Donner gerührt, auf dem Sofa und wagte noch nicht mal zu atmen. Auch Björn schien von der Reaktion überrascht zu sein. Hannah jedoch wirkte wenig überrascht. „Wenn die sich jetzt wieder besaufen will, dass kann sie schön alleine machen.“ Murmelte sie und schnell drehte Max den Kopf in die Richtung der Rothaarigen. „Glaubst du sie verschwindet?“ Fragte sie unsicher, doch die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub nicht du Dummerchen.“ Antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Sie liebt dich noch immer und kann offenbar auch nicht ohne dich. Jedenfalls nicht lange.“ Fügte sie Augenzwinkernd hinzu und deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Tür. Max verstand die stumme Aufforderung und sprang geradezu auf um Chloe zu folgen. Als sie auf der Schwelle stand, drehte sie sich kurz zu Hannah und Björn um, welche ihr nachsahen. „Danke, für alles.“ Hauchte sie und die Rothaarige nickte. „Lass sie nicht los.“ Forderte sie und Max nickte erneut.  
  
10 Minuten später Schlafraum der Mädchen  
  
Aufgebracht lief Chloe im Raum auf und ab. Sie musste nachdenken und ihre Gefühle ordnen. „Hella Max, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?“ Fragte sie mehr sich selbst und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster vor ihr. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und der Mond beleuchtete schwach das Zimmer. Chloe hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten das Licht einzuschalten. Schritte, welche vor der Tür stoppten, ließen sie herumfahren. Lautlos schwang die Tür auf und die schwache Beleuchtung vom Flur erhellte die Gestalt, die in der Tür stand. Max stand einfach nur da und gab ihren Augen einen Moment Zeit sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Sie traute sich nicht das Licht einzuschalten. Abwartend stand Chloe vor dem Fenster und wartete wortlos darauf, dass Max die Tür schloss. Tatsächlich kam Max näher und als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, war der Mond die einzige Lichtquelle des Raums. Im Mondlicht wirkte Chloe auf die Fotografin noch bedrohlicher, aber da Chloe sich nicht bewegte und noch immer vor ihr stand, zwar die Arme verschränkt und etwas angespannter atmend, wirkte es nicht so, als würde sie sich gleich auf ihre Frau stürzen. Max machte einen weiteren, vorsichtigen Schritt auf Chloe zu, welche sich noch immer nicht bewegte. Sie schien darauf zu warten, dass Max den ersten Schritt machte. „Chloe es tut mir...“ Weiter kam sie nicht. „Halt jetzt endlich mal die Klappe!“ Fauchte Chloe, löste sich aus ihrer Starre und machte einen Schritt auf Max zu. Diese verstummte tatsächlich und alles in ihr schrie nach Flucht. Der Schatten der in Chloes Gesicht lag, der dunkle Raum, die verschlossene Tür hinter ihr. Max hatte Angst. Angst vor Chloe und ihrer nächsten Aktion. Kurz bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, hielten ihre Gedanken inne. „Nein, dieses Mal keine Flucht!“ Stellte sie für sich selbst klar. „Ich werde hier bleiben und abwarten was Chloe zu sagen hat. Immerhin hat sie gesagt, dass sie mir nie etwas antun könnte.“  
„Glaubst du wirklich was dir eine zugedröhnte, mit unkontrollierbaren Wutausbrüchen versehene Punkerin die nichts mehr außer dich hat sagt?“ Hörte Max ihr Ebenbild in ihrem Kopf flüstern. Erneut versuchte sie Zweifel zu säen und Max zur Flucht oder einer erneuten unbewussten Handlung zu verleiten. Max schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „So einfach mach ich es dir dieses Mal nicht.“ Antwortete sie und versuchte selbstbewusst zu klingen. Maxine jedoch lachte nur, verstummte aber, als Max plötzlich eine Hand an ihrem Kinn spürte. Chloe hatte sie erreicht und erschrocken riss Max die Augen auf. Chloes Gesicht war so nah vor ihr, sie konnte die Wärme, welche von der Punkerin ausging, auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen. Chloe sah Max direkt in die Augen und schien für einen Moment unschlüssig zu sein, was sie tun sollte. Dennoch hielt sie das Kinn der Fotografin fest umschlossen. Max kannte diesen Blick gar nicht von Chloe. Sonst wirkte sie immer so entschlossen in dem was sie tat. Dieses Mal war der Blick ein anderer. Einer den Max sonst nur von sich selbst kannte. Unsicherheit gepaart mit Unwissenheit. Wie von selbst bewegten sich Max Hände in Richtung von Chloe und schlossen sich um die Hüfte der Punkerin. Max glaubte einige Tränen Chloes Wange hinablaufen zu sehen. Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein was sie sagen wollte und Max drängte sie nicht. Unschlüssig öffnete Chloe den Mund, schloss ihn aber direkt wieder und schluckte gut hörbar. „Max, mir tut es leid.“ Flüsterte Chloe erstickt und es schien als hätte dieser Satz sie ihre ganze verbliebene Kraft gekostet, denn sie schlang unvermittelt ihre Arme um Max Körper und sackte in sich zusammen. Max stöhnte überrascht auf und versuchte Chloe festzuhalten. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, Chloe mit sich nehmend. Chloe schluchzte laut und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Max Schulter, welche beruhigend über Chloes Rücken strich. „Nein Chloe, du hast mir vertraut und dieses Vertrauen hab ich missbraucht.“ Auch in Max Gesicht bildeten sich Tränen, welche auf Chloes Lederjacke tropften. „Bullshit.“ Sagte Chloe und hob den Kopf um Max direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Das warst nicht du.“ Stellte sie klar, verstärkte den Griff um ihre Frau noch fester und vergrub das Gesicht erneut in Max Schulter. Es wirkte so, als wolle Chloe Max nie wieder loslassen wollen. Max überlegte fieberhaft: „Wenn Chloe jetzt so zusammenbricht, ist sie mir keine Hilfe mehr im Kampf gegen Maxine. Ich brauche sie als Gegenpool zu mir, nur so können wir es schaffen.“ Ihr Entschluss stand fest. „Vielleicht war es doch meine Entscheidung Chloe. Vielleicht wollte ich mich etwas an dir rächen.“ Überlegte sie laut genug, dass Chloe es hören musste. Überrascht schnellte Chloes Kopf in die Höhe. Prüfend sah sie in Max Gesicht und nickte nach einem Moment der für beide nicht zu enden schien. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug löste sie sich von Max und stand auf, die Brünette mit sich ziehend. „Wir werden es erst wissen, wenn du dich komplett erinnerst.“ Sinnierte Chloe und machte einen Schritt von Max zurück, welche sie alarmiert ansah. Chloe bemerkte es und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Max, ich werde jetzt nicht abhauen und dich mit diesem anderen Miststück allein lassen. Nicht noch Mal!“ Stellte die Punkerin klar und Max sah sie erleichtert, aber auch misstrauisch an. „Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?“ Fragte sie und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, aber es braucht Zeit.“ Max nickte verstehend und war Chloe dankbar dafür.  
Ein leises Gähnen ließ Chloe den Kopf schütteln. Sie wusste ganz genau dass Max die Schuld mit Absicht auf sich genommen hatte, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Trotz der für die Punkerin leicht zu durchschauende Lüge, war sie Max dankbar dafür. Offenbar vertraute sie ihr komplett, denn sie wich nicht zurück und unternahm keinen Fluchtversuch. Im Gegenteil, sie kam sogar näher an die Punkerin und versuchte sie zu küssen. Alles in ihr schrie danach Max gewähren zu lassen. Sie wollte Max Lippen auf ihren spüren und sich ganz dem Moment hingeben, doch sie konnte nicht. Noch nicht. Schnell machte sie einen Schritt zurück und Max hielt inne. „Zu früh?“ Fragte sie unsicher und etwas enttäuscht als Chloe langsam nickte. „Tut mir leid.“ Flüsterte Chloe, ging auf das Sofa zu und legte sich auf selbiges. Unschlüssig stand Max allein im Raum und starrte Chloe an, doch diese reagierte nicht mehr, sondern sah an die Decke. Lautlos schlich Max in Richtung des Betts, legte sich in dieses, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und weinte leise vor sich hin, bis sie Schlaf fand. Sie war Chloe so nah, konnte aber nicht zu ihr vordringen und dieser Umstand machte sie noch wahnsinnig.  
Chloe hörte wie Max sich ihren Gefühlen hingab und auch über das Gesicht der Punkerin liefen einige Tränen. Sie wollte Max nicht wehtun, weder körperlich, noch seelisch, dass hatte sie in letzter Zeit zwar öfters getan aber schlussendlich kamen sie immer wieder zusammen. „Wir werden es schaffen Max. Auch dieses Mal.“ Versprach Chloe leise der weinenden Max und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung bald einzuschlafen.  
  
Zur selben Zeit im Schlafraum der Jungen  
  
Halbwegs zufrieden sah Hannah Max nach. „Viel Glück euch beiden.“ Flüsterte sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Björn, der noch immer hin und her lief, ganz in Gedanken versunken. „Was überlegst du Bj?“ Fragte sie neugierig und der Blonde drehte den Kopf. „Das eben war nicht die von vor zwei Tagen.“ Teilte er seine Gedanken mit der Rothaarigen, welche ihn überrascht ansah. „Wie meinst du das?“ Fragte sie und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Björn seufzte und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Diese Max hier verhielt sich ganz anders. Es war fast unmöglich sich ihr auf der Party zu entziehen. Sie umgab eine Aura der man nicht widerstehen konnte.“ Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten, nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich über die Stirn. „Aber diese hier,“ Er machte eine drehende Handbewegung bei der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort. „hat das nicht. Sie ist schüchtern und ängstlich. Hast du gesehen, wie sie sich hinter ihrer Freundin versteckt hat?“ Hannah nickte nachdenklich. „Was glaubst du?“ Fragte sie interessiert, doch er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich bin kein Psychologe, aber ich glaube, dass die beiden schwere Zeiten hinter sich haben.“ Mutmaßte er und erneut nickte Hannah. „Das Gefühl hab ich auch, aber bisher wollten sie es mir nicht sagen.“ Gab sie zu und nahm dankend den Joint von Björn an. „Ok vergessen wir das und rauchen noch eine.“ Schlug er vor und die Studentin konnte nicht widerstehen, rutschte näher an den Hünen ran und gemeinsam sahen sie den Rauchschwaden zu, wie sie im Raum umher tanzten.


	54. Chloes Tagebuch

Tag 38 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 08:00 Uhr   
  
Max hat die ganze Nacht geweint und überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Ich habe mich selbst auf die Couch verbannt und werde die nächsten Tage auch nicht bei Max schlafen. Sorry Kleine, aber auch ich muss nachdenken und du kannst froh sein, dass ich das in deiner Nähe tue. Wir haben beide die letzte Nacht gar nicht geschlafen und dementsprechend sieht Max auch aus. Irgendwie süß, wie sie eben versucht hat es vor mir zu verbergen. Max ich hab Ohren und sehe im Moment auch nicht besser aus als du. Gleich beginnt für meine kleine Studentin ein weiterer Tag im offenen Vollzug und ich sitz wieder nur hier rum und warte darauf, dass sie wieder zurück kommt. Mir ist jetzt schon langweilig.   
  
Chloe auf der Suche nach einer Aufgabe   
  
  
Tag 38 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 12:10 Uhr   
  
Hätte nicht gedacht das Langeweile so langweilig sein kann. Gut das Max diesen Laptop nicht mitgenommen oder das Passwort geändert hat. So kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit totschlagen. Max schreibt mir regelmäßig und ist um Kontakt bemüht aber Hella Max, konzentriere dich auf dein Studium, dann hält Maxine offenbar die Klappe. Ich habe angefangen nach ein paar Erklärungen für Max Verhalten zu suchen. Es kann sein, dass das alles nicht echt ist und Maxine wirklich tot ist und Max sich das alles nur einbildet. Wenn das so ist, steckt ein noch kreativerer Mensch in Max, als ich dachte.   
  
Chloe auf Antwortsuche   
  
  
Tag 38 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 15:30 Uhr   
  
Ich glaub so langsam komm ich dahinter was mit Max los ist. Das Internet ist wie immer eine gute Informationsquelle. Es nennt sich Bipolare Störung und einige der Symptome passen exakt zu Max/Maxine. Sie hat gesagt, es wird immer schwieriger für sie selbst zu unterscheiden, wer sie grad ist. Aber was verdammt nochmal hab ich damit zu tun. Ich weiß nicht ob ich Max damit konfrontieren soll. Sie würde mich vermutlich für verrückt erklären (lustig, wenn die Verrückte jemanden für verrückt erklärt). Keine Sorge Max, ich glaub dir den Kram mit Maxine, immerhin war ich dabei als du sie platt gemacht hast. Und jetzt ist sie in dir und ich sitze hier und mache mir Sorgen um deinen geistigen Zustand. Einer von uns beiden hat ein Problem und ich bin mir nicht sicher wer es ist.   
  
Psychologin Chloe   
  
  
Tag 38 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 21:45 Uhr   
  
Max hat einen anstrengenden Tag ohne Schlaf hinter sich und liegt jetzt schon im Bett. Ich hab ihr nichts von meinen Recherchen erzählt, aber ich denke, dass die Symbole auf ihrem Arm etwas damit zu tun haben, denn wenn ich in der Nähe bin, strahlen sie eine seltsame Wärme ab. Max scheint davon aber nichts mitzubekommen. Hab ihr vorgeschlagen den Arm abzuhacken, da diese Symbole von Samuel scheinbar irgendetwas damit zu tun haben. Nun ja, sie war nicht gerade begeistert. Max wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, sag ihn. Ich bin offen für Vorschläge.   
  
Chloe die Problemlöserin   
  
  
Tag 39 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 01:30 Uhr   
  
Max hat schon wieder Albträume. Manchmal stöhnt sie nur, als ob sie in einen Kampf oder so was verwickelt ist. Teilweise ist es fast so unerträglich wie ihr geschnarche, aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Max leidet und es gibt wenig was ich tun kann um ihr zu helfen. Ich sitze neben ihr auf dem Bett und bin ihr einfach nur nah. Das scheint zu helfen, denn sobald ich sie berühre, lässt das gestöhne und die leisen Schreie nach. Sobald sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, werde ich mich wieder aufs Sofa legen und versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Mittlerweile bin ich fast 60 Stunden ohne richtigen Schlaf. Wo liegt eigentlich der Weltrekord im wach sein? Ich glaub wenn das so mit Max weiter geht, kann ich ihn brechen.   
  
Chloe auf Weltrekordkurs   
  
  
Tag 39 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 09:20 Uhr   
  
Ich habe Max nichts von ihrer nächtlichen Aktion gesagt und sie scheint es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Allerdings wirkt sie genau so fertig wie ich. Auch ihr Schlaf war nicht erholsam. Natürlich nicht Max. Immerhin hast du fast die ganze Nacht Albträume gehabt, an die du dich offensichtlich nicht erinnerst. Max hat heute keinen Unterricht und wir haben beschlossen den Tag zusammen zu verbringen. Wer weiß, vielleicht gehen wir einfach nur raus und setzen und irgendwo hin. Vielleicht macht Max wieder ein paar Fotos mit ihrer Kamera. Stimmungsschwankungen sind seit ich in ihrer Nähe bin nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich so eine Art Katalysator, wie Samuel behauptet. Wo steckt der Kerl eigentlich? Ich hab ihn seit dem Krankenhaus nicht mehr gesehen oder gehört, mache mir aber keine Sorgen. Dieses Mal schaffen wir es auch alleine. Na gut nicht ganz allein. Immerhin haben wir Hannah an unserer Seite und ich glaube Max fällt es jeden Tag schwerer ihr nichts zu sagen. Mir nebenbei bemerkt auch. Aber wie erzählt man einem Menschen, dass man aus einer Kleinstadt kommt, die von einem verdammten Tornado zerstört wurde den Max verursacht hat weil sie die Zeit manipulieren kann und bereit war ein Leben gegen annähernd tausend zu tauschen? Kein besonders angenehmes Gespräch. Max wir müssen darüber reden, aber nicht jetzt. Erstmal machen wir uns einen schönen Tag, vielleicht mit Hannah.   
  
Chloe, die Wahrerin der Geheimnisse   
  
  
Tag 39 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 19:35 Uhr   
  
Mit Hannah rumzuhängen ist super. Sie hat nichts von ihrer Unbeschwertheit verloren und wirkt seit gestern auch glücklicher als sonst. Es ist lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal Skateboard gefahren bin und muss jetzt mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ich hab mich hingelegt, genau in dem Moment, als Max mit dieser verdammten Kamera auf mir war. Gut das Bild ist witzig. Erstaunlicherweise ist es nicht verwackelt oder unscharf. Ich glaube sie hat gewusst, das ich mich lang mache und vorsorglich gewartet. Alle Anwesenden haben sich köstlich amüsiert. Max auch. Ich danke dir für deinen Beistand meine geliebte Frau! Gut, bis auf ein paar Kratzer an den Knien und der wieder aufgeplatzten Lippe ist nichts passiert und Max hat sofort geholfen. Das nächste Mal stehst du auf einem dieser wackeligen Dinger und ich bin die mit der Kamera. Mal sehen wer dann lacht Max. Jetzt sind wir wieder auf dem Zimmer und Max legt sich schlafen. Es wird mit jedem Abend früher und sie wirkt nicht ausgeruhter (gut ich auch nicht). Ich hab die Vermutung dass ich auch diese Nacht wieder nicht richtig schlafen werde. Weltrekord ich komme!   
  
Clown-Chloe   
  
  
Tag 40 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 03:00 Uhr   
  
Max hat mich richtig erschreckt. Ich bin aufgewacht und habe sofort ihren Blick auf mir gespürt. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte ich ihre Augen erkennen. Es war so unheimlich. Sie lag einfach da, den Kopf in meine Richtung gedreht und die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie blinzelte nicht einmal, sondern musterte mich kalt. Das war nicht Max und als ich langsam näher kam, schlossen sich die Augen meiner Kleinen wieder und sie murmelte irgendetwas. Sorry Max, aber wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast, werde ich dich allein schlafen lassen. Zeit für ein paar Experimente mit Maxine. Ich will wissen wie weit sie Kontrolle übernehmen kann und du bist mein nicht wissendes Versuchskaninchen. Ein wunderschönes Kaninchen.   
  
Versuchsleiterin Chloe   
  
  
Tag 40 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 12:00 Uhr   
  
Dieses verdammte Video fängt an sich zu verbreiten. Ich habe schon ein paar Links zu ihm an einigen Spiegeln gesehen und weggewischt aber es sind zu viele. Mittlerweile wird Max auch offen darauf angesprochen und zieht sich weiter zurück. Selbst ich komme nicht mehr wirklich an sie ran. Toll Chloe, hättest du früher mit Max Frieden geschlossen würdest du es jetzt leichter haben aber nein, du musstest deinen Dickschädel ja durchkommen lassen und auf hart machen. Ganz toll. Max ist total fertig, obwohl sie damit rechnen konnte. Ich hab Angst was Max machen wird. Klar sie hat diese Kate vom Dach von Blackhell geholt. Die wurde glaub ich auch wegen so was ähnlichem gemobbt. Noch ist es bei Max kein Mobbing (glaub ich), aber das kann schnell umschlagen. Wenn ich den Kerl in die Finger krieg der dieses Scheiß-Video gemacht und online gestellt hat, ich würde ihn umbringen, oder zumindest übel zurichten. Mein Verdacht liegt bei diesem schmierigen Kerl Malik, aber den hab ich seit unserem Aufeinandertreffen nicht mehr gesehen. Ist vermutlich auch besser so. Auf einen weiteren Knastaufenthalt kann ich verzichten. Vor allem jetzt wo Max mich braucht.   
  
Killer-Chloe   
  
  
Tag 40 nach dem Sturm, Los Angeles Uni 22:50 Uhr   
  
Max wird mehr und mehr unheimlicher. Sie sitzt einfach nur vor dem Laptop und starrt auf den Monitor. Sie flüchtet sich in Recherchen und versucht sich mit dem Studium von diesem Video abzulenken, doch das wird immer schwieriger. Ich habe mit Hannah gesprochen und sie hat mir versprochen in der Uni ein waches Auge auf Max zu haben. Sie ist eine gute Freundin, hat aber auch keine Ahnung woher dieses Video kommt. Ich habe ihr von meinem Verdacht erzählt und Hannah meinte, dass das durchaus im Rahmen des Möglichen liegt. Aber jetzt ist es so langsam an der Zeit Max zurück zu gewinnen und abzulenken von diesem ganzen Scheiß. Max ich verspreche dir: Morgen machen wir was ganz tolles. Nur du und ich ob du willst oder nicht.   
  
Chloe die angehende Romantikerin


	55. Albtraum

Kälte. Klirrende Kälte. Sie umgibt mich, dringt in jede Pore und scheint mich fest zu halten. Ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen. Meine Lippen sind garantiert schon blau vor Kälte. Reflexartig versuche ich die Arme um mich zu schlagen um wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme zu erhalten. Meine Arme gehorchen mir nicht, hängen einfach nur schlaff nach unten. Mein Blick ist verschwommen. Ich sehe nur weiß. Als ich versuche zu blinzeln stelle ich fest, selbst diese Muskeln gehorchen mir nicht. Ich kann noch nicht mal die Augen bewegen oder den Blick fokussieren. Mich überrascht, dass ich mich noch auf den Beinen halte. Dieses Gefühl in mir ist nicht neu. Ich kenne es, weiß aber nicht woher. Ich kann spüren dass ich nicht allein bin, kann mich jedoch nicht davon überzeugen. Aber ich kann den Blick der auf mir ruht spüren. Er bohrt sich von hinten in mich, durchbohrt meinen Rücken und dringt aus meiner Brust wieder raus. Meine Augen schmerzen, doch es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann. „Du solltest blinzeln.“ Ertönt es plötzlich hinter mir und es fühlt sich so an, als ob mich jemand los lässt. Mein Gehirn kann nicht schnell genug die entsprechenden Muskelpartien koordinieren und ich falle in mich zusammen. Der Aufprall ist nicht schmerzhaft doch ich bleibe einfach liegen, halte die Augen geschlossen und überprüfe meinen Körper. „Augen auf!“ Höre ich die herrische Stimme hinter mir, versuche aber nicht zu reagieren. Vergeblich. Kaum ist der Befehl gesprochen, öffnen sich meine Lider und ich starre auf mein Ebenbild, welches vor mir kniet und mich mit einer Fratze anlächelt. „Was soll das werden?“ Meine Stimme ist kratzig aber ich bin froh wieder Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu haben. Maxine schnaubt unzufrieden. „Diese Unterhaltung hatten wir schon ein paar Mal.“ Klärt sie mich auf und erschrocken richte ich mich auf und starre in ihr verbranntes Gesicht. Meine Knie zittern ob der plötzlichen Belastung, doch ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Langsam sehe ich mich um und erkenne, nichts. Alles ist in reines Weiß gehüllt und die Intensität des Farbtons macht es mir unmöglich zu sagen wie weit die Wände von mir entfernt sind und ob überhaupt Wände existieren. Maxine führt ungerührt fort: „Du bist nicht zum ersten Mal hier und stellst mir auch nicht zum ersten Mal diese Frage.“ Sie grinst mich an. „Gleich fragst du mich wo du bist, obwohl du die Antwort bereits weißt.“ Ich lege den Kopf schief. Alles in mir schreit danach einfach den Mund zu halten, doch die Neugier ist einfach zu stark. „Und wo bin ich?“ Frage ich und Maxine klatscht begeistert in die Hände. Am liebsten würde ich mich selbst schlagen. Ich stehe mir selbst gegenüber, befinde mich also in meinem Kopf und bin vermutlich am Schlafen. Aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen zu fragen. Ich kenne mich halt einfach zu gut. Aber Maxine hat offenbar nicht die totale Kontrolle über mich und meine Emotionen. Vielleicht kann ich die Umgebung verändern. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche mich auf einen bestimmten Ort zu konzentrieren. Als ich wieder die Augen öffne, stehe ich in Chloes Zimmer, direkt vor dem Bett. Maxine neben mir macht einen verächtlichen Laut. „Das konntest du letztes Mal noch nicht.“ Stellt sie unzufrieden fest und ich öffne die Augen. „Was meint du mit letztes Mal?“ Frage ich ein wenig verängstigt und meine Gegenüber legt überrascht den Kopf schief. „Du weißt es also wirklich nicht mehr? Interessant.“ Murmelt sie und sieht sich um. Auch ich drehe mich langsam im Kreis. Ja es ist tatsächlich Chloes Zimmer. Es ist nichts verändert, oder doch? Mein Blick verschwimmt, während Maxine sich noch immer umsieht und verächtlich schnaubt. Hier stimmt etwas überhaupt nicht. Das ist nicht Chloes Zimmer. Ich mein, doch es ist ihr Zimmer, aber nicht nur. Ich erkenne Sachen, die erst in unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer aufgetaucht sind. Da, rechts von mir steht das Sofa auf dem Chloe die letzten Nächte verbracht hatte. Vermutlich liegt sie immer noch da und schläft ruhig vor sich hin. Ein ungeduldiges tippen hinter mir lässt mich herumfahren. Maxine steht ungeduldig hinter mir und sieht mich abwartend an. „Warum tust du das?“ Richte ich mich erneut an sie. Meine Stimme zittert. „Wir müssen uns nicht bekämpfen. Wir können eine Lösung finden, gemeinsam.“ Schlage ich vor und versuche sie irgendwie zu überzeugen, obwohl ich in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung habe wie eine solche Lösung aussehen wird. Tatsächlich legt meine Gegenüber den Kopf schief. „Ich wüsste tatsächlich eine Lösung.“ Überrascht mache ich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bleibe ich vor ihr stehen. Alles in mir schreit danach ihre Hand, wie die einer Freundin zu greifen, doch ich halte mich zurück. Schnell lasse ich die Hände sinken und sehe abwartend in ihr Gesicht. „Und wie sieht deine Lösung aus?“ Frage ich und Maxine sieht mich mit einem finsteren Lächeln an. „Du könntest aufgeben.“ Schlägt sie vor und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Wir sind uns nah. So nah, dass wir den Atem des jeweils anderen wahrnehmen könnten. Doch Maxine ist tot, sie atmet also nicht. Ich hingegen schon. Mein Atem geht stoßweise und ist viel zu schnell. Er gleicht meinem Puls und ich versuche die aufsteigenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken und meinen Puls zu senken. Tief einatmen, die Luft so lange wie möglich in der Lunge lassen, ausatmen. Diesen Vorgang wiederhole ich ein paar Mal. Maxine scheint geduldig zu warten. Woher nimmt sie nur diese Ruhe? „Bist du fertig?“ Fragt sie letztendlich und ich hebe den Blick. „Warum sollte ich aufgeben?“ Frage ich sie und versuche dabei selbstbewusst zu klingen. Maxines Gesichtsausdruck verrät mir, dass das nicht so wirklich klappen will. „Ich wehr mich doch noch nicht mal.“ Versuche ich mich aus der Situation zu retten, doch Maxine schnaubt verächtlich. Es ähnelt erstaunlicherweise Chloes, wenn sie sauer oder unzufrieden mit etwas ist. „Aber natürlich wehrst du dich.“ Faucht sie mich geradezu an und es scheint so, als ob aus ihren Augen Blitze schießen. Offenbar hab ich eine Schwachstelle entdeckt, habe aber noch nicht die Möglichkeit sie zu nutzen. Scheiße, hoffentlich kann ich mich an diese Begegnung, sobald ich aufwache, noch erinnern. An die letzten kann ich mich offenbar nicht erinnern. Wir werden sehen aber erstmal gilt es überhaupt aufzuwachen. Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen, doch Maxine scheint mich so gefangen zu halten. Ungerührt fährt mein Ebenbild fort, meine Gedanken unterbrechend. „Vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber dein Unterbewusstsein ist mit uns beiden überfordert.“ Mutmaßt sie und ich kann nicht anders als nicken. Alles in mir schreit danach mich auf mich selbst zu stürzen, doch ich kann nicht. Maxine scheint mich festzuhalten. „Wie soll ich dann aufgeben?“ Frage ich stattdessen und überrascht legt Maxine den Kopf schief. „Verlass Chloe.“ Fordert sie geradezu und mein Kiefer klappt nach unten. „Niemals!“ Meine Stimme ist so fest und entschlossen wie schon lang nicht mehr. Überrascht hebt Maxine eine Augenbraue und kommt näher, mich weiterhin kritisch musternd. „Dann müssen wir andere Saiten aufziehen.“ Lautet ihr Urteil und sofort spüre ich, wie meine Muskeln sich gegen meinen Willen anspannen. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde ich gefesselt werden und so sehr ich auch versuche mich zu befreien, die unsichtbaren Fesseln halten mich mit unverminderter Stärke fest. Unvermittelt taucht Chloe vor mir auf, die Augen geschlossen. Ich schlucke schwer, versuche Abstand zu gewinnen, doch ich kann nicht. Wieder diese Kälte in meinen Muskeln und Knochen. Maxine klatscht begeistert in die Hände und lacht. Aus den Augenwinkeln versuche ich sie im Blick zu halten, doch als sie auf das Abbild von Chloe zugeht, versuche ich meine Augen zu schließen. Es ist mir nicht möglich. Sie hat absolute Kontrolle über meinen Körper in meinem Kopf und ich hoffe, dass wirkt sich nicht auf meinen Körper in der Realität aus. Maxine scheint meine Bedenken zu spüren und stellt sich zwischen Chloe und mich, zwingt mich somit sie und nicht Chloe anzusehen. Chloes Gesicht hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich, doch diese Ruhe ist mit dem Anblick meines mit Brandnarben gezeichneten Antlitzes vergangen. Es weckt nun Übelkeit und Ablehnung in mir. Ich will sie, besser gesagt mich selbst, nicht länger sehen und versuche die Augen zu schließen. Ich bin wenig überrascht, dass es nicht funktioniert. Fasziniert steht Maxine vor mir und ihr Blick wandert zwischen mir und Chloe her. „Na endlich.“ Flüstert sie und ich muss schwer schlucken, als ich mich in Bewegung setze. Gegen meinen Willen. Maxine tritt zur Seite und folgt meinen Bewegungen. Sie sind mechanisch und hölzern. Es wirkt so als würde ich ferngesteuert werden, von Maxine. Diese sagt nichts mehr, scheint aber hinter mir her zu schleichen. Ich kann ihre Schritte hören. Sie sind klackernd auf dem alten Holzboden von Chloes Zimmer.  
Chloe. Da steht sie vor mir und mir stockt der Atem. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und die Arme ausgebreitet. Ihr Kopf ist leicht gesenkt und ein paar ihrer blauen Haare verdecken ihr Gesicht. In meiner Hand befindet sich plötzlich ein Gegenstand. Er ist schwer und kalt. Ich weiß nicht wo er herkommt und was es ist. Meine Augen sind noch immer auf Chloe gerichtet und ich beachte den Gegensand in meiner Hand nicht. Meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit liegt bei Chloe. Ich weiß sie ist nicht echt. Nichts von dem ist echt. Oder doch? So langsam schein ich den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren. Es ist mit im Moment nicht wirklich möglich zu sagen ob ich grad träume oder wach bin. Vermutlich beides. Noch ein Schritt und ich stehe direkt vor Chloe, welche sich noch immer nicht bewegt hat. Sie steht noch immer unbewegt vor mir und langsam bewege ich meine rechte Hand, den Gegenstand noch immer fest umklammert. Als er in mein Blickfeld gerät, will ich sofort die Hand öffnen. Doch es ist mir nicht möglich. Meine Hand hält ein Messer, Chloes Klappmesser, umklammert. Schon fast ehrfürchtig führe ich es in Richtung von Chloes Körper. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Hand sich Chloes Körper nähert. Maxine hinter mir scheint angestrengt zu sein. Ein gutes Zeichen. Ich kann meine Augen wieder bewegen, mehr aber auch nicht. Das Messer hat Chloes Körper erreicht und dringt in diesen ein. Am liebsten würde ich die Augen schließen, aber ich kann nicht. Ein paar Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinab und schlagen klatschend auf dem Boden auf. Es ist das einzige Geräusch im Raum, um ein vielfaches lauter als üblich. Chloe rührt sich nicht, öffnet noch nicht mal die Augen. Maxine zwingt mich dazu das Messer wieder aus Chloes Körper zu ziehen. Kein Blut läuft aus ihrem Körper. Aus der Öffnung, oder davor, schwer zu sagen, wenn man grad ein Messer aus dem Körper seiner Frau gezogen hat und der Blick von Tränen verschleiert ist, treten blaue Schmetterlinge aus. Sie umfliegen Chloe, scheinen einen Schutz um sie zu bilden. Plötzlich öffnet Chloe die Augen. Ihr Blick richtet sich nicht auf mich sondern auf Maxine, welche vermutlich hinter mir steht. „Hallo Maxine.“ Begrüßt sie mein Ebenbild und ich höre wie Maxine laut aufschreit. Ihr Schrei ist markerschütternd und alle Fesseln lösen sich von mir. Ich falle auf die Knie und die Umgebung verschwindet, wird in schwarz getaucht. Kälte. Klirrende Kälte, erneut um mich herum. Chloe, es tut mir leid. 


	56. Tag 41 'Drain you'

_Tag 41 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 03:35_  
  
Als Max die Augen öffnete, musste sie ein paar Mal blinzeln um die Situation vollends zu verstehen. Sie stand einfach nur mitten im Raum und starrte auf Chloe, welche unbewegt vor ihr lag. Nur das strahlende Blau ihrer Augen zeigten der jungen Fotografin, dass Chloe wach war und sie ansah. Sie wirkte keineswegs überrascht, sondern musterte die Situation aufmerksam. „Lass es fallen.“ Flüsterte sie und Max sah sie verwirrt an. Noch immer schien sie die Situation nicht vollends zu verstehen. Chloes Hand bewegte sich und deutete auf Max rechte Hand. „Lass es fallen.“ Forderte die Punkerin erneut, dieses Mal jedoch mit Nachdruck. Max senkte den Blick und erschrak. In ihrer Hand lag Chloes Messer und blitzte bedrohlich im Licht des Monds, der das Zimmer schwach beleuchtete. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut öffnete Max die Hand und scheppernd fiel das Messer zu Boden, knapp neben ihren Fuß. Sofort machte Max ein paar Schritte von Chloe weg und ließ sich ins Bett fallen, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Auch Chloe richtete sich auf. Sie war nicht müde sondern es schien eher so als hätte sie die ganze Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet. Geschockt hob Max den Blick. „Was war das?“ Fragte sie im Flüsterton und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und ging auf Max zu, welche versuchte auf Abstand zu gehen. Noch immer war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie schlief oder wach war. Chloe beachtete Max Fluchtversuch gar nicht und setzte sich einfach neben ihre Frau und griff nach ihrer Hand, welche sie erst im zweiten Versuch greifen und festhalten konnte. Ihre andere Hand wanderte an Max Wange und sanft strich sie über diese. „Es ist Ok Max, du bist wach.“ Flüsterte Chloe beruhigend und Max Kopf schellte in Chloes Richtung. Die schien mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet zu haben, denn sie zog direkt ihre Hand weg. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass das kein Trick ist?“ Ihre Stimme zittert und sie wirkte alles andere als sicher. Chloe zuckt mit den Schultern und bewegt ihr Gesicht in Richtung von Max. Diese wollte am liebsten zurückweichen, doch Chloes anderer Arm hielt sie fest und verhinderte somit jede Flucht. Panisch zuckten Max Augen umher. Chloes Mund war nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und als ihre Lippen sich trafen, verebbten Max Zweifel und ihre Arme schnellten hervor und umschlungen Chloes Körper. Chloes Kuss war eigentlich nur zur Beruhigung für Max gedacht und als Beweis, dass die Studentin sich tatsächlich in der Realität befand. Überrascht von der stürmischen Erwiderung, holt Chloe überrascht Luft, genoss die Situation aber sichtlich. Ihre Hand wanderte zu Max Hinterkopf, erhöhte sanft den Druck und automatisch öffnete die Punkerin den Mund um ihre Zunge zum Einsatz zu bringen. Als Chloes Zunge an Max Lippen klopfte, zog Max sich erschrocken zurück. Unzufrieden murrend löste Chloe sich von Max und ließ sie los.  
Lange saßen die beiden Frauen nebeneinander und starrten auf die Wand vor ihnen. Nach einiger Zeit drehte Max langsam den Kopf in Chloes Richtung. „Tut mir leid Chloe.“ Ihre Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch die Angesprochene zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ist schon Ok, ich kann warten.“ Antwortet sie, doch die Fotografin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht Chloe.“ Ihre Hand wanderte in Richtung des Messers, welches noch immer auf dem Boden lag und gefährlich das Mondlicht reflektierte. Chloe folgte er Hand und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch nichts passiert.“ Versuchte Chloe ihre Frau zu beruhigen, doch der Kopf von Max schnellte in Chloes Richtung. „Nichts passiert?“ Ihre Stimme wurde lauter als gewollt und sie löste sich aus Chloes Armen. „Ich wollte dich erstechen Chloe! Ich habe sogar gesehen wie das Messer in dich eindringt und…“  
„Wow, ganz ruhig Max.“ Unterbrach Chloe Max und griff nach ihren Schultern. „Was meinst du damit du hast gesehen wie dieses Ding,“ sie deutete auf die Klinge, „in mir ist? Wie du siehst sitze ich hier und fühl mich pudelwohl.“ Als sie diesen Satz sagte, musste sie fast über sich selbst lachen. Sie hatte die letzten drei oder vier Tage nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, hoffte aber Max würde ihr glauben. Unsicher wanderte Max Blick an Chloes Körper hinab und misstrauisch fuhr ihre Hand unter Chloes Shirt, genau an die Stelle wo eben noch das Messer steckte. Fragend hob Chloe eine Augenbraue, ließ Max aber gewähren. Entschuldigend hob sie nach ihrer Überprüfung den Blick und sah Chloe direkt in die Augen. „Entschuldige.“ Flüsterte sie und nahm ihre Hand zurück. Chloe schnaubte unzufrieden und griff nach Max Hand. „Hella, jetzt sag mir endlich was du damit meinst.“ Ihre Stimme wurde intensiver und auch ihr Griff verstärkte sich. Chloes Auftreten zeigte Max, dass sie sich nicht mehr aus dieser Situation retten konnte. Seufzend senkte sie den Blick, doch Chloes Hand umfasste Max Kinn und zwang sie somit, sie direkt anzusehen. „Max, rede mit mir.“ Flehte Chloe geradezu. „Du hast dich in den letzten Nächten so seltsam verhalten, ich will jetzt wissen was los ist.“ Die ganze Zeit hatte die Punkerin Max Hand gehalten und gar nicht gemerkt wie sie immer fester zudrückte. Max befreite sich aus Chloes Griff und legte rieb sich das mittlerweile schmerzende Handgelenk. „Chloe ich weiß nicht was die letzten Nächte passiert ist.“ Gab sie zu und drehte ihren ganzen Körper nun vollends in Chloes Richtung. „Das weiß ich auch Max, aber was ist eben passiert? Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?“ Drängte Chloe ihre Frau, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Max!“ Drängte Chloe die Kleinere und griff erneut nach Max Hand. Diese wehrte sich nicht und seufzte schwer. „Chloe, ich hab dich in meinem Traum mit dem Messer erstochen, glaub ich. Es war alles so real, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich träume. Ich glaube Maxine wird immer mächtiger.“ Chloe legte den Kopf schief. „Das dachte ich mir schon.“ Murmelte sie und strich Max eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du hattest die letzten Nächte ähnliche Träume, nur dieses Mal bist du sogar aufgestanden.“ Erklärte Chloe ihr und Max schluckte schwer. „Was hab ich sonst noch angestellt?“ Flüsterte sie, doch Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, außer mir ein paar schlaflose Nächte verpasst zu haben.“ Erklärte sie schnell und halbwegs erleichtert atmete Max aus und entspannte sich. Chloe ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und zog Max mit sich. „Komm her Kleine.“ Forderte die Blauhaarige und Max folgte der Aufforderung ohne Wiederworte. Sobald sie nebeneinander lagen, schlang Max ihre Arme um Chloe und kuschelte sich ganz eng an sie. „Schön dir wieder nah zu sein.“ Flüsterte Max und Chloe brummte zustimmend, legte ihren Arm um Max und schloss die Augen. „Das hat die letzten Nächte super geklappt und bevor du mich abstichst, bleib ich lieber direkt in deiner Nähe.“ Erklärte Chloe mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und erhielt als Antwort einen leichten Schlag in die Rippen. „Nicht lustig Chloe.“ Murrte Max, doch Chloe schlief schon.  
  
 _Tag 41 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 10:50_  
  
Als Chloe die Augen aufschlug, bemerkte sie, dass der Platz neben ihr leer war. Sofort war sie hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett. „Max?“ Fragte sie überflüssigerweise und entdeckte einen Zettel, welcher auf dem Beistelltisch lag.  
„Bin in der Uni, hab einen schönen Tag :)“  
Chloe schüttelte den Kopf, legte den Zettel an Seite und Griff nach ihrem Handy.  
  
  
Hey Ninja-Max  
  


Morgen Langschläfer

  
  
Sagt die, die früher nie aus dem Bett kam   
  


Das war mal

  
  
Noch nicht so lange her   
  


Leute ändern sich

  
  
Aber doch nicht Super-Max   
  


Chloe ich muss mich hier konzentrieren

  
  
Dann solltest du aufhören zu schreiben   
  
  
Als nach fünf Minuten noch immer keine Antwort von Max kam, beendete Chloe zufrieden den Chat und rief Hannah an. „Was?“ Tönte es etwas unzufrieden aus dem Hörer und Chloe nahm das Handy vom Ohr und starrte für ein paar Sekunden verwirrt auf das Display. „Hannah?“ Fragte sie etwas verwirrt und sofort wurde die Stimme am anderen Ende freundlicher.   
„Oh, du bist es Chloe. Was gibt’s?“   
„Ich brauch deine Hilfe.“   
„Schon wieder Stress mit Max?“   
„Nein, das Kriegsbeil ist begraben, hoffe ich.“   
„Worum geht’s dann?“   
„Hast du Zeit in die Stadt zu fahren?“   
„Klar hab heute keinen Unterricht. Was willst du da?“   
„ Shoppen. “   
„Ich hasse shoppen.“   
„Ich auch, aber es muss sein.“   
„Und was hab ich damit zu tun?“   
„Du hast ungefähr Max Größe.“   
„Soll das eine Überraschung werden?“   
„Sonst würde ich mit Max fahren, nicht mit dir.“   
„Habs kapiert Chloe, ganz ruhig bleiben. Wo treffen wir uns?“   
„In zehn Minuten bei meinem Truck. Und kein Wort zu Max.“   
„Schon klar, bis gleich.“   
Ein Klicken verriet Chloe, dass die Rothaarige aufgelegt hatte. Schnell machte Chloe sich daran ein wenig zu waschen und umzuziehen.   
Zehn Minuten später stand Chloe an ihrem rostigen Truck auf dem Parkplatz und rauchte genüsslich eine Zigarette. Ein tippen auf der Motorhaube ließ sie herumfahren. Auf der anderen Seite des Wagens stand Hannah und sah sie grinsend an. „Also, was hast du geplant?“ Fragte sie neugierig und Chloe schnippte die Kippe weg, öffnete die Fahrertür und bedeutete Hannah einzusteigen. Schulterzuckend nahm diese Platz und gemeinsam verließen sie das Unigelände. „Also vertragt ihr euch wieder?“ Fragte Hannah neugierig und Chloe bewegte unschlüssig den Kopf hin und her. „Schwer zu sagen, aber ich arbeite daran sie zurückzugewinnen.“ Erklärte die Punkerin und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße, doch die Malerin gab sich mit dieser Aussage nicht zufrieden. „Und du glaubst das schaffst du mit ein paar Klamotten?“ Fragte sie ungläubig und die Punkerin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, das ist nur ein Hilfsmittel.“ Erklärte sie ihrer Freundin, welche verstand und anfing zu lachen. „Ein Date?“ Fragte sie zuckersüß und Chloe konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde, was durch die blauen Haare nur verstärkt wurde. Hannah sah es als Zustimmung und lachte noch lauter. „Wenn du das jemandem verrätst, bist du tot.“ Stellte Chloe klar, doch Hannah schüttelte sich vor lachen und kopfschüttelnd fuhr Chloe weiter.   
  
_ 4 Stunden später Los Angeles in einem Kaufhaus _   
  
„Und du denkst das gefällt Max?“ Hörte Chloe Hannah aus der Umkleide rufen und nur ein paar Augenblicke später erschien Chloes Freundin in einem Knielangen Kleid, welches in einem dezenten Rot-Schwarz gefärbt war. Darüber trug die Rothaarige einen Langärmligen Pullover, der einen Großteil der Arme bedeckte. Chloe nickte zufrieden, doch Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll denn der Pulli dazu?“ Fragte sie und zupfte an den Ärmeln. „Das ist weder besonders hübsch, noch sexy.“ Stellte sie fest, doch Chloe schnaubte nur. „Ohne das würde Max es nicht tragen.“ Erklärte sie der Malerin, welche überrascht den Kopf schief legte. „Warum nicht? Schämt sie sich wegen der Tattoos? Die sehen doch gut aus.“ Chloe jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Hast du mal den anderen Arm gesehen?“ Nachdenklich legte Hannah die Stirn in Falten und schien angestrengt zu überlegen.   
„Irgendetwas stand da drauf mit Max will... irgendwas.“   
„Die.“ Half Chloe weiter und sofort weiteten sich Hannahs Augen. „Und woher hat sie das?“ Fragte sie sofort neugierig und die Blauhaarige seufzte. „Das war sie selbst.“ Erklärte Chloe ihr und überrascht sah Hannah in die Richtung der Punkerin, die noch immer ganz entspannt im Sessel saß, eine Plastiktüte neben sich stehend und in einer Tonlage sprach, als würde sie über das Wetter reden. „Und warum hat sie das gemacht?“ Fragte Hannah neugierig, kam näher und setzte sich auf die Armlehne. Chloes Blick ging ins Leere und sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht und sie kann oder will nicht darüber reden.“ Flüchtete Chloe sich in eine Notlüge, doch die Rothaarige ließ nicht locker. „Das hat was mit Arcadia Bay zu tun oder?“ Fragte sie und sofort schnellte Chloes Kopf in Hannahs Richtung. „Woher weißt du von Arcadia Bay?“ Fragte sie geschockt und Hannah sah sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt. „Das war ziemlich offensichtlich.“ Erklärte sie knapp und stand auf um sich umzuziehen. „Ihr beide habt also ne Menge Scheiß durchgemacht.“ Stellte die Rothaarige fest und Chloe nickte bestätigend, wollte das Thema aber nicht weiter vertiefen. Hannah verstand das Schweigen und beschloss erst mal nicht weiter zu fragen.   
  
_ Zur selben Zeit Los Angeles Universität _   
  
„Miss Caulfield, könnte ich Sie bitte sprechen.“ Sofort schnellte Max Kopf in Richtung der Tür. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie es erst bemerkte, als ihr Sitznachbar sie anstupste. „Ich glaub du bist gemeint.“ Flüsterte er und schüchtern stand Max auf und ging Wortlos auf die Tür zu. Im Türrahmen stand Direktor Williams und schien etwas ungeduldig zu sein. Als sich die Tür schloss, bedeutete er der Studentin ihm zu folgen. Max beeilte sich mit dem großen Mann Schritt zu halten, der ein beachtliches Tempo vorlegte. Als sie sein Büro erreichten, setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und deutete auf einen der Stühle. Schweigend setzte Max sich und spielte nervös mit ihren Armbändern. Williams beugte sich nach vorn und hielt ihr einen Brief hin. „Was ist das?“ Fragte Max leise und Williams lächelte. „Eine Einladung.“ Erklärte er knapp und Max öffnete den Brief.   
  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Williams,   
  
wie uns zu Ohren gekommen ist, befindet sich eine ehemalige Studentin der Blackwell-Academy mit dem Namen Maxine Caulfield an Ihrer Universität. Sie ist bisher die einzige registrierte überlebende Studentin dieses grausamen Vorfalls und wir möchten Sie bitten, die besagte Schülerin darüber zu informieren, dass sie dazu eingeladen ist nach San Francisco zu kommen um am Endentscheid zum „Helden des Alltags“ Wettbewerb teilzunehmen. Da ein Teil ihres Portfolios schon durch den leider kürzlich verstorbenen Mark Jefferson eingereicht und für außergewöhnlich befunden wurde, wäre es uns eine Ehre Maxine Caulfield in unserem Kreis begrüßen zu dürfen.   
Alle Unkosten werden selbstverständlich von unserer Seite übernommen.   
Ich würde mich über einen Bescheid Ihrerseits freuen.   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen   
D.C. Direktor Museum of modern art San Francisco   
  
  
Ungläubig las Max den Brief ein paar Mal und sah geradezu geschockt in die Richtung von Mr. Williams, welcher sich zurück gelehnt hatte und auf eine Reaktion von Max zu warten schien. „Wie konnte Jefferson meine Bilder einreichen?“ Fragte Max sich selbst, wusste aber keine Antwort. „In dem Brief steht, dass er tot ist und offenbar niemand vom Darkroom weiß. Chloe wird ausrasten.“ Stellte sie fest und ein tippen auf den Schreibtisch ließ sie in die Höhe schnellen. „Nun Miss Caulfield? Wie sieht ihre Entscheidung aus?“ Fragte Williams und machte ein erwartendes Gesicht. Alles in Max schrie danach nein zu sagen, aber gleichzeitig musste sie an ihre Zukunft denken. „Kann Chloe mitkommen?“ Fragte sie leise und Williams legte den Kopf schief. „Sie meinen Ihre Gefährtin?“ Hakte er nach und erntete ein Nicken von Max. „Ich denke das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich rede mit dem Leiter des Museums.“ Versprach er und Max nickte ihm dankend zu und stand auf. Auf der Schwelle blieb sie aber stehen. „Und was ist mit dem Unterricht?“ Fragte sie, doch Williams lachte schallend los. „Miss Caulfield, ich habe bereits mit allen Ihren Lehrern gesprochen und sie sind alle der Meinung, dass ein paar Tage fehlender Unterricht Ihnen nicht schaden würden.“ Augenblicklich erstarb sein Lachen und er beugte sich nach vorne. „Und ich glaube es wird Ihnen und ihrer Gefährtin gut tun, wenn sie beide etwas Abstand zu diesem Video mit Ihnen bekommen.“ Augenblicklich verlor Max Gesicht alle Farbe und sie stürmte geradezu aus dem  Büro. Sie glaubte Maxine in ihrem Kopf erneut lachen zu hören. „Du brichst mich nicht.“ Flüsterte sie der Stimme zu, welche nur noch lauter lachte. So schnell sie konnte, lief die Studentin zurück zu ihrem Kurs, dort konnte sie sich von dem ganzen Kram ablenken und auch Maxine störte sie nicht.   
  
_ 4 Stunden später Schlafsaal der Mädchen _   
  
„Er hat es also auch gesehen. Die ganze verdammte Uni hat es inzwischen gesehen.“ Murmelte Max unentwegt und trottete in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass selbige verschlossen war. Überrascht kramte sie nach ihrem Schlüssel und trat ein. Sofort erkannte sie ein Paket auf dem Beistelltisch und eine Nachricht. Die Handschrift war ohne Zweifel die von Chloe.   
  
Zieh das an wenn du es magst und komm raus zu meinem Truck. Wir gehen aus.   
  
Die Anweisung war klar und neugierig öffnete Max das Paket und musste lachen. Prüfend stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und hielt es sich prüfend vor den Körper. Es passte perfekt und auch die Farbe gefiel ihr. So schnell sie konnte machte sich die junge Fotografin auf den Weg unter die Dusche und machte sich für einen Ausflug mit Chloe bereit. Alle finsteren Gedanken waren in diesen Moment vergessen.   
  
_ 15 Minuten später Parkplatz der Universität _   
  
Das Kleid tragend ging Max zielstrebig auf den rostig braunen Truck zu. Auf der anderen Seite des Fahrzeugs konnte sie Rauchschwaden aufziehen sehen und als sie näher kam, hielt sie überrascht den Atem an.


	57. Tag 41 'Date'

_Tag 41 Los Angeles Universität Parkplatz 19:05_  
  
„Chloe?“ Max brauchte ein paar Momente um die Situation vor sich vollends zu verstehen. Locker an die Fahrertür angelehnt, eine Zigarette rauchend und in die Ferne sehend stand Chloe da und wartete. „Na endlich.“ Begrüßte Chloe Max, drückte den Rest der Zigarette aus und drehte sich in Max Richtung. Als diese ihre Partnerin vor sich sah, hielt sie erneut den Atem an. Die Person vor ihr hatte nicht mehr viel mit der üblichen Chloe gemein. Sie trug einen schwarzen Hosenanzug mit hellblauem Hemd, jedenfalls war Max sich ziemlich sicher dass es ein Hemd war. Der Rest ihres Oberkörpers war in einen ebenfalls schwarzen Blazer gehüllt. Das letzte Mal das Max Chloe in einem solchen Aufzug gesehen hatte, war zur Beerdigung ihres Vaters und das war nun schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her. Das einzige was noch an Chloe erinnerte waren ihre blauen Haare und die Patronenhalskette von der sich Chloe einfach nicht trennen wollte. Den letzten Rest des Rauchs ausblasend, breitete Chloe die Arme aus und drehte sich vor Max einmal im Kreis, welche beeindruckt durch die Zähne pfiff. „Heiß.“ Stellte sie fest und lächelnd kam die Blauhaarige näher. „Du aber auch.“ Erwiderte sie das Kompliment und griff nach Max Händen. „Gefällt es dir?“ Fragte Chloe etwas unsicher und Max legte den Kopf schief.  
„Meinst du mich oder dich?“  
„Beides.“  
„Dann zweimal ja.“ Flüsterte Max in Chloes Ohr und erhielt dafür einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich war mir nicht sicher.“ Flüsterte sie doch Max winkte ab. „Es ist wundervoll.“ Bestätigte sie erneut und hoffte damit Chloes Zweifel beseitigt zu haben und tatsächlich entspannten sich Chloes Gesichtszüge deutlich. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und abwartend sah Max ihrer Frau ins Gesicht, auf eine Erklärung für das alles wartend, doch Chloe zog es vor schweigend vor ihr zu stehen. Nach einiger Zeit fing Max an ungeduldig ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere zu verlagern, was Chloe nicht verborgen blieb. Noch immer grinsend lehnte sie sich an den Truck an und schien es genießen Max so zappeln zu lassen. „Würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen was das alles soll Chloe?“ Platzte es schließlich aus der Studentin raus. Sie konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, die Neugier war zu groß. „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir beide zwar sozusagen verheiratet sind, aber noch nie ein echtes Date hatten?“ Fragte Chloe und Max bewegte den Kopf überlegend hin und her. „Zählt der nächtliche Besuch im Schwimmbad von Blackwell nicht?“ Fragte sie im Scherz und die Punkerin im Anzug schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein Max, ich meine ein echtes Date. Nur du und ich.“ Max hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue. „Du meinst ein romantisches Abendessen im Kerzenlicht und wir reden über uns und unsere Interessen?“ Amüsiert sah Chloe Max ins Gesicht. „So ähnlich,“ gab sie zu, „allerdings müssen wir nicht über uns und unsere Interessen reden. Wir kennen uns gut genug.“ Max nickte erleichtert und begab sich, Chloes einladender Handbewegung folgend, auf die Beifahrerseite und stieg ein. Chloe nahm hinter dem Lenkrad Platz und startete den Motor, welcher röchelnd und stotternd zu Leben erwachte. „Das könnte interessant werden.“ Überlegte Max, Chloe weiterhin unauffällig beobachtend. „Schwer zu glauben dass das Chloe Punk-Ass ist. Wenn die blauen Haare nicht wären, könnte ich nicht sagen ob das Chloe ist oder nicht, Naja vielleicht am Auftreten.“  
Chloe versuchte ihre Freude so weit wie möglich zu verbergen. Ihre Überraschung war offenbar gelungen und Max war vollkommen baff. Sie sah, wie die Punkerin fand, wunderschön aus. Das Auftreten ihrer Lieblingsfotografin wirkte auch in einem Kleid souverän und selbstbewusst, ganz anders als sie selbst. Chloe fühlte sich in diesem Anzug unwohl, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie wollte einen schönen Abend mit Max, ihrer Frau, verbringen und ausnahmsweise war ihr dabei ihr eigenes Aussehen wichtig. Nur zeigen wollte sie es in der Uni nicht. Immerhin hatte sie einen schlechten Ruf zu verlieren. Der Truck fuhr fast wie von selbst in Richtung einer Wohngegend, wo die Blauhaarige in einem Restaurant einen Tisch reserviert hatte. Eine Berührung an ihrer Hand rief Chloe zurück in die Realität fahren. „Was?“ Fragte Chloe ertappt, als sie den Kopf in Max Richtung drehte. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört“ Fragte Max überrascht, aber Chloe nickte schnell. „Doch hab ich.“ Versuchte sie sich zu retten, doch Max hakte nach: „Und was sagst du?“ Fragte sie und Chloe überlegte angestrengt. Zum Glück war die Straße in beide Richtungen frei, sodass Chloe sich nicht wirklich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren musste. „Klingt gut.“ Murmelte sie leise und Max brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du stimmst mir also zu, dass gerade drei Zebras und ein Löwe sich ein Wettrennen mit dem Truck geleistet haben?“ Ertappt drehte Chloe den Kopf wieder in Richtung Straße, wurde rot und murmelte ein leises „Biest.“ Erneut suchte Max Hand die von Chloe und ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Eine Situation die Chloe nach so langer Zeit sichtlich zu genießen schien.  
  
 _20 Minuten später, etwas Außerhalb von Los Angeles_  
  
Chloe stoppte den Wagen am Straßenrand und drehte sich zu Max, welche sie voller Erwartung ansah. „Wir sind da.“ Erklärte sie der Fotografin, welche unsicher nickte und sich umsah. Der Truck stand in einer Parkbucht in der Nähe eines, dem Namen nach, Italienischen Restaurants. Chloe öffnete die Wagentür und stieg steif aus. Auch Max stieg aus und richtete das Kleid. Als sie um den Wagen in Richtung von Chloe ging, konnte sie ihr gequältes Lächeln erkennen. Schnell ergriff die Studentin den tätowierten Arm von Chloe und schmiegte sich eng an sie. „Ich hasse diese Klamotten.“ Flüsterte Chloe Max ins Ohr, welche nur lachte. „Du hast es dir selbst ausgesucht meine Liebe.“ Antwortete sie nur und Chloe brummte zustimmend. „Zum Glück muss ich es nicht jeden Tag tragen.“ Versuchte Chloe die Situation zu entspannen, doch Max brummte unzufrieden. „Schade.“ Sagte sie und wurde von Chloe in Richtung des Eingangs gezerrt. Max wehrte sich nicht. „Das ist definitiv meine Chloe.“ Bemerkte sie gedanklich und wäre fast in Chloe gelaufen, die ohne Vorwarnung stehen blieb. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um. „Bereit?“ Fragte sie und Max nickte schnell. „Immer, solange du an meiner Seite bist.“ Bestätigte Max und hakte sich in den von Chloe dargebotenen Arm ein.   
Als sie durch die massive Holztür gingen, sog Max überrascht Luft ein. Das Restaurant war nicht besonders groß, aber sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Im Eingangsbereich befand sich eine aus Steinplatten und massiven Eichenbrettern bestehende Bar hinter der ein freundlich drein blickender Mann stand und eintretende Gäste begrüßte. „Guten Abend die Damen, haben Sie reserviert?“ Fragte er, sie beide freundlich musternd. Auffällig lange ruhte sein Blick auf Chloes blauen Haaren, die irgendwie nicht zum Rest zu passen schienen. Chloe ignorierte den Blick und nickte. „Hab ich.“ Bestätigte sie. „Zwei Personen auf den Namen Price.“ Sagte sie und der Mann hinter dem Tresen nickte und bedeutete den beiden Frauen ihm zu folgen. Als sie die Schwenktür durchquerten, war es für Max so, als würde sie direkt in Italien stehen. Aus den Lautsprechern drangen sanfte italienische Klänge, die Decke war von sich überallhin verteilenden Weinranken geschmückt und jeder der Tische wurde von einer in Gelb gehaltenen, etwa einen Meter hohen Wand umschlossen. So wirkte jeder der Plätze wie ein Separee und gewährte allen eine gewisse Privatsphäre. Alle Wände wurden von warmem Licht angestrahlt und betonten die Bilder besonders. Diese zeigten Landschaften aus der Toskana und weitläufige Lavendelfelder. Ein zwicken im Arm ließ Max herum schnellen. Sie sah Chloes Gesicht direkt vor sich, welche sie interessiert ansah. „Alles Ok?“ Fragte sie und Max glaubte Besorgnis in der Stimme hören zu können. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und lächelte glücklich. „Es könnte nicht besser sein.“ Beruhigte sie die Punkerin welche erleichtert nickte. Als sie ihren Platz erreichten, setzte Chloe sich gegenüber von Max hin und beobachtete die Reaktionen ihrer Frau interessiert. Langsam beugte sich Max nach vorne. „Also Chloe, was soll das alles?“ Fragte sie und Chloe hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du damit? Ich versuche nur dich zurück zu gewinnen.“ Erklärte sie ihren Plan, doch Max griff nur nach Chloes Hand, welche auf dem Tisch ruhte. „Du kannst nicht wiedergewinnen, was du nie verloren hast.“ Erklärte Max und strich bestätigend über die Hand. Diese sanfte Berührung brachte Chloe vollends aus dem Konzept. Sie hatte sich eigentlich eine Rede im Kopf zusammengelegt mit der sie hoffte, Max zu überzeugen dass sie sie noch immer liebte, aber durch Max letzten Satz war dies nun nicht mehr nötig und die Punkerin lachte gelöst auf. „Gut ich hatte mir schon eine Hella peinliche Rede zusammengelegt.“ Begründete sie ihren kleinen Lachanfall, in welchen Max kurze Zeit später einfiel, die Hand bestätigend drückend. „Le signore.“ Begrüßte sie plötzlich einer der Kellner und reflexartig zog Max ihre Hand weg und sah mit rotem Kopf in Richtung des Kellners, während Chloe ein leises, unzufriedenes schnaufen von sich gab, welches aber nur Max zu bemerken schien. „Einen Wein für Sie?“ Fragte er und automatisch verzog Max das Gesicht. „Nein für mich nicht.“ Wehrte Max ab und auch Chloe verneinte, bestellte sich aber ein Bier, während Max sich auf Wasser beschränkte. Als der Kellner sich zurückzog, fing Chloe sofort an zu lachen. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach göttlich.“ Erklärte sie ihre Lache und Max trat ihrer Frau leicht gegen das Schienbein. „Du weißt ganz genau was passiert ist als wir letztes Mal gemeinsam Wein getrunken haben.“ Begründete sie ihre Entscheidung und Chloe hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Keine Sorge Drunken-Max, die haben genug für uns beide.“ Flüsterte sie verschwörerisch, doch die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke aber nein, an so einen Abend würde ich mich gerne erinnern.“  
  
 _1 Stunde später_  
  
„Max was ist los? Du bist so schweigsam.“ Besorgt legte Chloe ihr Besteck weg und sah Max an, welche seit ein paar Minuten lustlos in ihrem Essen stocherte. „Tut mir leid Chloe, ich war in Gedanken.“ Erklärte sie ihre Abwesenheit und Chloe schnaubte wieder mal. „Du kannst mir ruhig sagen was dich beschäftigt.“ Versuchte sie zu Max durchzudringen. Die Fotografin holte tief Luft: „Ich habe heute von Williams einen Brief erhalten in dem steht, dass ich zu der Ausstellung der 'Helden des Alltags' eingeladen wurde. Ich hab aber nie ein Foto eingereicht.“ Chloe hob überrascht die Augenbraue. „Und das macht dir Sorgen?“ Fragte sie, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nur. Ich habe im Darkroom so oft die Zeit zurück gespult, ich konnte zeitweise nicht mehr unterscheiden in welcher Zeitlinie ich mich befand. Es kann also sein, dass ich durchaus mein Foto Jefferson gegeben habe und er es noch vor dem eintreffen des Tornados eingereicht hat.“ Teilte sie ihre Gedanken Chloe mit, welche aber nicht ganz folgen konnte. „Das heißt jetzt was?“ Fragte sie und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung Chloe, aber ich will da hin und wenigstens das Foto sehen.“ Erläuterte sie ihren Plan und Chloe wirkte mit einem mal entschlossen. „Hella, dann fahren wir so bald wie möglich dahin.“ Max hob den Kopf und lächelte schwach. „Danke, aber zuerst muss Williams den ganzen Kram klären und ich weiß noch nicht mal wann die Ausstellung ist.“ Chloe rückte auf der halbrunden Bank an Max ran und legte einen Arm um sie, die Blicke welche sich auf sie richteten ignorierend. „Wir werden es erfahren wenn wir da aufkreuzen. Wo ist das überhaupt?“ Fragte sie und auf Max Gesicht entstand ein breites lächeln. „San Francisco.“ Flüsterte sie und Chloe blies anerkennend durch die Zähne, sodass ein leises Pfeifen entstand. „Nicht schlecht meine kleine Fotografin.“ Machte sie anerkennend und legte ihren Kopf auf Max Schulter. So verharrte sie, bis Max anmerkte, dass es langsam an der Zeit wäre zu verschwinden.  
  
 _Los Angeles Universität Parkplatz 22:25_  
  
Chloe ließ misstrauisch ihren Blick über das Unigelände wandern. „Was ist Chloe?“ Fragte Max unsicher neben ihr und musste lachen, als sie Chloes Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Du hast Angst Chloe Elizabeth Price.“ Bemerkte sie prustend und Chloe versuchte sie mit Blicken zu töten. „Stimmt gar nicht.“ Schmollte sie, doch Max lachte nur noch lauter. „Komm schon Badass-Chloe ich bin doch bei dir.“ Chloe seufzte und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Tatsächlich konnte sie niemanden entdecken und atmete erleichtert aus, zuckte aber zusammen, als sich zwei schlanke Arme um sie schlugen. „Komm schon.“ Forderte Max die Punkerin auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung ihres Zimmers.  
Auf dem Flur aber hielt Max plötzlich inne und auch Chloe blieb stehen. „Was ist Max?“ Fragte Chloe sofort alarmiert und fasste Max an die Wange. Auf diesen Moment hatte Max nur gewartet und sprang förmlich auf Chloe zu, die Arme und Beine fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. Chloe stöhnte auf und versuchte nicht zu sehr zu taumeln. Schnell drehte sie sich und drückte Max Rücken an die Wand. Durch diese Verstärkung konnte Chloe Max viel besser halten indem sie eine ihrer Hände an Max Hintern legte. Diese drückte ihrerseits ihre Lippen fest auf die von Chloe und riss ihr so fast den Kopf ab. Chloe taumelte überrascht und hätte Max fast fallen gelassen, doch die Fotografin löste ihre Beine von Chloes Körper und stand wieder aus eigener Kraft. „Wow.“ Machte Chloe als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. Max lächelte verliebt in Chloes Gesicht und wieder näherten sich ihre Lippen denen von Chloe. Schnell griff Chloe nach ihrem Schlüssel und versuchte noch vorher die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer zu öffnen. Zu spät. Mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken und den Schlüssel im Schloss drückte Max sich erneut an Chloe. Die Tür schwang auf und überraschend aufschreiend fielen beide auf den Boden. Chloe hatte noch versucht den Aufprall zu dämpfen doch nun lag sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und rang nach Luft. Max lag auf ihr und sah mit hochrotem Kopf in Chloes Gesicht. „Ups.“ Machte sie leise und stand auf. Stöhnend kam Chloe ebenfalls hoch und drückte den Rücken durch. „Mach die Tür zu.“ Forderte sie von Max, welche gehorchte. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen kam Chloe auf Max zu und zwang der Brünetten ihre Lippen auf. Fordernd umspielten ihre Zungen einander und beide genossen diese Nähe sichtlich. Chloe ließ ihre Hände in Richtung von Max Po wandern und kniff hinein. Max quiekte vor Überraschung, was Chloe ein dreckiges Grinsen entlockte. „Das wirst du mir büßen.“ Versprach Max leise und auch sie ließ ihre Hände an Chloes Körper hinabfahren. Als sie die Anzughose erreichte, fuhren ihre Hände in diese und überrascht hob Max den Blick, direkt in Chloes Gesicht. „Du trägst keine Unterwäsche.“ Stellte sie belustigt fest und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope.“ Bestätigte sie und machte sich daran Max aus dem Kleid zu befreien. Das erwies sich für die Punkerin schwerer als gedacht, da sie permanent von Max Streicheleinheiten unterbrochen wurde und mit einigen der Verschlüssen sichtlich überfordert war. Ungeduldig schnaubte Chloe und schnell griff Max ein. „Nicht aufschneiden. Lass mich das machen.“ Bat sie ihre Frau, welche nur nickte und einen Schritt zurück machte. Mit geschickten Fingern löste Max die Verschlüsse und schnell glitt das Kleid von ihren Schultern. Chloe beobachtete die Situation mit steigender Erregung und merkte gar nicht, wie sie sich immer wieder über die Lippen leckte. Nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihr stehend machte Max eine Auffordernde Handbewegung, welche Chloe nicht sofort verstand. „Willst du mich noch länger einfach nur anstarren oder kommst du jetzt her?“ Fragte Max und reckte herausfordernd das Kinn. Chloe ihrerseits fummelte an ihren Klamotten rum und schnell fiel erst der Blazer, dann die Hose ungeachtet zu Boden. Chloe trat nun, komplett nackt, an Max heran, ihre Lippen trafen die von Max und ihre Hände kneteten Max Brüste und umfuhren die Brustwarzen. Max fing direkt an zu zittern und hatte Probleme damit sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Ihre Arme fuhren nach vorne und hielten Chloe fest. Eine leichte Verlagerung ihres Gewichts nach hinten und beide fielen auf das Bett. Chloe zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und ihr Kopf wanderte an Max Körper hinab. Max fing erneut an zu stöhnen als Chloes Zunge ihre Brüste erreichte und sanft über diese leckte. Die Studentin griff nach Chloes Schultern und unterbrach so Chloes Zungenspiel. „Was ist?“ Fragte Chloe sichtlich unzufrieden doch Max ging nicht auf die Frage ein, sondern ließ ihre Hand nach unten, in Richtung von Chloes Schambereich wandern. Chloe verstand und begann ihrerseits Max Gesicht mit Küssen zu übersehen. Als Max überraschend in Chloe eindrang, musste die Punkerin kurz innehalten und überraschend Luft holen. Jedoch fing sie sich wieder und genoss das was Max gerade mit ihr anstellte. Lustvoll stöhnend fing Chloe an ihren ganzen Körper im Rhythmus von Max Handbewegungen zu bewegen und strich gleichzeitig über die Brüste von Max. Als die Welle der Erregung durch den ganzen Körper der Blauhaarigen drang, griff sie nach Max Hand, welche keinen Widerstand leistete und sie fragend ansah. Schwer atmend sah Chloe in Max Augen und lächelte sie warm an. „Nicht schlecht.“ Lautete ihr Urteil und Max lachte überrascht auf. „Na gut Price, zeig es mir wie es richtig geht.“ Forderte sie und Chloe nickte. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“ Murmelte sie und ihr Körper wanderte so weit an Max herunter, bis ihr Gesicht genau auf selber Höhe wie Max Schoß war. Langsam ließ sie ihre Finger an der Innenseite von Max Schenkeln in Richtung ihres Lustzentrums wandern und ihre Fingernägel zogen leichte Striemen in der empfindlichen Haut, was die Fotografin aber nicht zu stören schien. Sie schien den leichten Schmerz eher zu genießen, schlug den Kopf in den Nacken und fing an genussvoll zu stöhnen, als Chloe mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang und gleichzeitig mit ihrer Zunge an Max Körper hoch fuhr, den Bauchnabel umkreiste und erst innehielt, als ihre Zunge sich zwischen Max Busen befand. Als die Punkerin den Kopf hob, musste sie grinsen. Max klammerte sich mit einer Hand an die Bettkante und biss sich in die andere. Ihre Augen waren verdreht und sie stöhnte unentwegt. Chloe beschleunigte ihre Handbewegung und brachte Max die ersehnte Erlösung. Der ganze Körper der jungen Fotografin erzitterte und ihre Hände schossen auf Chloe zu, umschlossen ihren Kopf und zogen sie nach oben. Schnell drehte Max sie beide so, dass die Blauhaarige nun auf der Matratze lag und herausfordernd zu Max sah. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“ Fragte sie provokant und holte erschrocken Luft, als Max ohne ein weiteres Wort oder Vorwarnung tief in sie eindrang und nicht stoppte. Chloes Augen zuckten unkontrolliert und drehten sich nach innen. Mit der anderen Hand massierte Max Chloes Brüste und biss spielerisch in eine der Brustwarzen hinein. Chloe kreischte leise, doch Max ließ sich nicht aufhalten und setzte die Befriedigung ihrer Frau ungehindert fort. Bald erschlaffte Chloes Körper vor Erschöpfung und Max zog sich langsam aus Chloe zurück. „Das war...“ Chloe tat sich schwer das eben erlebte in Worte zu fassen. „wundervoll?“ Versuchte eine ebenfalls schwer atmende Max zu helfen, doch Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Das beschreibt es nicht mal annähernd.“ Verneinte Chloe und erhielt dafür einen Kuss von Max, welche nach wie vor auf ihr lag, den Kopf auf ihrer Brust ruhend und sie verträumt ansah. Chloe strich durch das Haar von Max und ihre andere Hand ruhte auf Max Rücken.  
„Chloe?“ Fragte Max nach ein paar Minuten leise und die Punkerin brummte leise ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Wie war es eigentlich im Knast?“ Fragte sie leise und Chloe öffnete langsam die Augen. „Warum fragst du?“ Fragte sie etwas verwirrt und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wirktest nicht fertig oder kaputt.“ Erläuterte sie und Chloe zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern. „War ja auch nicht das erste mal.“ Sagte sie und als der Kopf von Max in die Höhe schnellte, hätte die Punkerin sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen. „Was meinst du damit nicht das erste mal?“ Fragte Max überrascht und Chloe seufzte. „Ich war vorher schon mal im Knast, vor ein paar Jahren in Arcadia Bay.“ Erklärte sie und hoffte damit Max Neugier befriedigt zu haben, doch diese legte den Kopf erneut auf Chloes nackte Brust und strich über ihren Arm. „Würdest du es mir erzählen?“ Fragte sie leise und die Punkerin seufzte, strich durch Max Haar und holte tief Luft.


	58. Rückblende

Aradia Bay 18. Oktober 2011 Schrottplatz 12:30 Uhr  
  
Chloe hob stöhnend den Kopf und trat dabei ein paar Bierflaschen um. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Öffnungen von Rachel und ihrem Geheimversteck und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, den Kater der Punkerin noch zu verstärken. Chloe ließ den Blick umher fahren. Sie war allein, mal wieder. Zwar hatte sie Rachel gefragt ob sie mit ihr die Nacht hier verbringen wollte, doch die hatte abgelehnt aber versprochen am nächsten Tag bei ihr vorbei zu kommen, also hatte Chloe es vorgezogen alleine am Feuer des Schrottplatzes zu sitzen, zu rauchen und sich zu betrinken. Als sie aufstand, bemerkte sie ein klappern in ihrer Hosentasche und griff automatisch danach. Die kleine Dose in den Händen haltend, las sie zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal die Aufschrift: „Fluoxetin, verschreibungspflichtig, nicht in Kombination mit Alkohol einnehmen, nicht mehr als 3 Tabletten am… . Weiter las Chloe nicht, sondern schraubte den Verschluss auf, nahm eine der Pillen auf die hohle Hand und warf sie sich in den Rachen. Mit einem abgestandenen Bier spülte sie den kleinen Glücklichmacher runter und wartete auf das Einsetzen der Wirkung. Seit David bei ihr und ihrer Mutter eingezogen war, konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen länger als ein paar Stunden Zuhause zu sein. Sobald sie den Schnurrbart entdeckte gab es für sie nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Kampf oder Flucht. Am liebsten würde sie sich den ganzen Tag mit diesem Eindringling zoffen, wollte aber nicht, dass Joyce, ihre Mutter, von alldem etwas mitbekam. Sie bemühte sich sichtlich den Frieden zu wahren, aber Chloe mochte den Veteran trotzdem nicht. Dieses herrische Auftreten regte die Punkerin vehement auf und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass David sie manchmal Absichtlich provozierte.  
Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam die Punkerin und sie musste sich setzen. „Du siehst Hella scheiße aus.“ Tönte es plötzlich hinter Chloe und erschrocken riss die Punkerin den Kopf hoch. Die Dose noch immer in der geschlossenen Hand haltend, stand Chloe vorsichtig auf, geriet aber ins Schwanken, als sie ihre Freundin vor sich stehen sah. Sie sah wie immer perfekt aus. Die Haare lagen perfekt und auch die dezent aufgetragene Schminke in ihrem Gesicht war einfach perfekt. Selbst die zerrissenen Klamotten und das Männerhemd an ihrem Körper verliehen der Blackwell Musterschülerin eine gewisse Aura. Chloe leckte sich über die Lippen und folgte dem sich im Wind bewegenden blauen Federohrring und reagierte erst gar nicht auch Rachels Worte. Erst als diese näher kam und mit ihrer Hand über Chloes Wange strich, fand sie wieder zurück in die Realität. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Fragte Rachel besorgt und Chloe nickte schnell. „Jetzt ja.“ Sagte sie leise und ließ unauffällig die Dose in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. Rachels Mund kam ihrem näher, aber kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, zog Rachel sich zurück und verzog das Gesicht. „Du stinkst.“ Stellte sie fest und ging auf das durch gesessene Sofa zu, schmiss ein paar der Flaschen runter und setzte sich hin. Chloe stand noch immer unbewegt vor dem Eingang und schien die Situation noch nicht verarbeitet zu haben. „Hey Zombie-Punk ich bin hier.“ Meldete sich Rachel und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Langsam drehte sich Chloe um, kam auf das Sofa zu und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. Schweigend sah sie geradeaus und als Rachel ihre Hand nahm, griff sie nach dieser und drückte sie fest. „Hast du das alles letzte Nacht getrunken?“ Fragte Rachel und deutete auf die Vielzahl an Flaschen, welche überall verteilt waren. „Kann man so sagen.“ Stimmte Chloe zu und fast schon anerkennend pfiff Rachel durch die Zähne. „Wieder viel Ärger Zuhause?“ fragte sie vorsichtig und die Punkerin wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was mein Zuhause ist.“ Erklärte sie schwach. Die Wirkung der Tabletten setzte heute später ein als sonst, was Chloe auf den Alkohol und das Gras schob. „Vielleicht ist der Schrottplatz mein Zuhause.“ Merkte sie leise an und bestätigend drückte Rachel die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Wie lange warst du nicht mehr bei deinem Stiefdödel?“ Fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Chloe überlegte nicht lange. „Drei Tage.“ Flüsterte sie leise „Und du?“ Stellte sie eine Gegenfrage, auf die Rachel aber nicht einging. „Dann solltest du deinem Zimmer mal einen Besuch abstatten.“ Merkte sie an und zog Chloe in die Höhe, welche aber Widerstand leistete. „Nein Rachel. Ich will da nicht hin, solange dieser Sgt. Volltrottel da ist. Er ist ein Eindringling.“ Stellte sie klar und seufzend ließ Rachel von ihr ab, kniete sich vor Chloe und griff nach ihren beiden Händen. „Wer sagt denn, dass du dahin gehen sollst, wenn er da ist?“ fragte sie und auf Chloes Gesicht entstand ein Lächeln. „Du meinst ich soll bei mir einbrechen?“ Fragte sie, doch Rachel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du wirst nicht einbrechen. Wenn man in sein eigenes Haus einsteigt, ist es kein Einbruch.“ Ungläubig sah Chloe ihre Freundin an. „Du stiftest mich zu einem Einbruch, auch wenn du es nicht so nennen willst, an und willst dann nicht dabei sein?“ Fragte sie und Rachel nickte. „Exakt so ist es. Du steigst über das Fenster in dein Zimmer ein, suchst dir ein paar Klamotten zusammen, am besten was punkiges, wäscht dich etwas und schwingst dann wieder deinen Hintern hierher.“ Erklärte sie Chloe, welche unzufrieden grunzte. „Du weißt, dass dieser Schmarotzer von Soldat keinen Job hat und den ganzen Tag an seiner Schwanzverlängerung schraubt?“ Fragte sie und Rachel lachte nur. „Nein meine Liebe, seit zwei Tagen ist er der neue Leiter des Sicherheitsdienstes von Blackwell.“ Klärte sie Chloe auf, welche nur ungläubig den Kopf schief legte. Viel war in den letzten drei Tagen passiert. Chloe musste das ganze gehörte erst mal verarbeiten, wurde aber von Rachel zurück in die Realität geholt, als sie über die Wange der Punkerin strich. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?“ Fragte Rachel und Chloe ließ den Kopf hängen. „Vor drei Tagen haben Mom und Sgt. Dickhead geheiratet.“ Erklärte sie flüsternd. „Und du warst nicht bei der Hochzeit?“ Fragte Rachel vorsichtig und Chloe prustete los. Die Tabletten schienen zu wirken. „Hella, nie im Leben! Eher fresse ich ne Rasierklinge“ Sagte sie und Rachel nickte verstehend, mit Chloes blauer Strähne spielend. „Hör zu, ich muss zurück nach Blackwell. Fährst du mich dahin?“ Fragte sie und sofort nickte Chloe, das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf ignorierend.  
  
Blackwell Academy 30 Minuten später  
  
Nur widerwillig trennte sich Chloe von ihrer Freundin. „Wo treffen wir uns?“ Fragte sie und Rachel zeigte in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. „Ich hab noch bis 16:00 Uhr Unterricht, danach treffen wir und auf dem Schrottplatz.“ Erklärte sie und stieg aus. Gerade als Chloe losfahren wollte, klopfte Rachel schnell an die Scheibe und deutete in Richtung des Brunnens, welcher mittig auf dem Gelände der Universität stand. Chloe erkannte ihren, jetzt Stiefvater sofort und der Pick-Up schoss ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Rachel sah der Punkerin ungläubig nach und fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, was mit ihrer Freundin los war. Seit ein paar Monaten war Chloe offenbar clean. Der Entzug war lang und schmerzhaft für sie beide und Rachel war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob Chloe komplett von dem Heroin weg war. Zwar sagte Chloe es ihr und zeigte ihr regelmäßig die Arme als Bestätigung, aber irgendwie hatte Rachel das Gefühl, dass ihre beste und einzige wirkliche Freundin ihr nicht alles sagte. „Rach, hier drüben!“ Tönte es plötzlich über das ganze Gelände und riss die Angesprochene aus ihren Gedanken. Vor der Tür stand Victoria Chase und winkte ihr zu. Rachel zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und ging auf ihre Mitschülerin zu. „Du hast Hella Glück hier nicht mehr sein zu müssen Chloe.“ Murmelte sie leise und bereitete sich gedanklich auf den Unterricht vor.  
  
Haus der Price 14:00 Uhr  
  
Chloe parkte ihren Truck vor der Garage und stellte erleichtert fest, dass weder ihre Mutter, noch David da waren. Zwar hatte sie ihren Stiefvater mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wusste aber nicht ob er sie auch erkannt hatte. Chloe traute ihm durchaus zu ihr zu folgen wenn er sie erkannt hätte. Garantiert hätte er sie dann zur Rede gestellt wo sie vor drei Tagen war und wie enttäuscht ihre Mutter war. Für diese Art von Diskussion hatte Chloe keinen Nerv. Sich vorsichtig umsehend, stieg Chloe aus und ging auf die Tür zu. Als sie ihren Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken wollte, stutzte sie und versuchte es erneut. „Scheiße.“ Fluchte sie laut und starrte auf das Schloss. „Der Bastard hat die Schlösser ausgetauscht.“ Stellte sie fest und ihr Blick wanderte seufzend hinauf zu ihrem Fenster. „Dann wollen wir mal.“ Murmelte Chloe und machte sich an den Aufstieg.  
Als Chloe vor ihrem Fenster hockte, stellte sie fest, dass dieses nicht verschlossen war. „Danke Mom.“ Flüsterte sie leise und schob den von ihr geschaffenen Eingang auf. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sie sich zuerst auf ihr Bett fallen und griff mechanisch zu ihrer Linken, wo ein Notvorrat an Gras liegen sollte. Wenig überrascht bemerkte sie, dass ihr Vorrat weg war. Eigentlich sollte sie wütend sein, doch die Pillen hatten ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet, wodurch sie nur ein unzufriedenes Grunzen von sich gab. „War ja klar dass dieses Arschloch wieder alles durchsucht hat.“ Flüsterte sie und stand auf. Die Dose in ihrer Tasche klackte nur. Ihre letzte Pille. „Und ich dachte der Tag könnte nicht schlimmer werden.“ Dachte Chloe unzufrieden und ging ins Badezimmer. Als sie die Schublade der Kommode öffnete und die Handtücher beiseite schob, entdeckte sie eine weitere, volle Dose Fluoxetin, die sie ohne zu zögern gegen die fast Leere austauschte. „Wenigstens dieses Versteck hat Stief-SWAT noch nicht gefunden.“ Dachte sie zufrieden und spürte das Verlangen sich sofort eine weitere dieser Glücklichmacher zu verabreichen, doch sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Schnell sprang Chloe unter die Dusche und wusch sich schnell.  
Als sie ein paar Minuten später das Badezimmer verließ, wanderte ihr Blick die Treppe hinunter. Der ganze Flur war voll gestellt mit Partyutensilien und neugierig betrachtete sie alles. Überall lagen Fotos von Joyce und David und die Punkerin schluckte schwer und rannte die Treppe wieder nach oben. Sofort lief sie in das Schlafzimmer und riss die Kommode auf. Das Bild von ihrem Dad greifend, betrachtete sie es und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. „Dad, es tut mir so leid.“ Flüsterte sie dem Bild zu, küsste es und befreite es aus dem Bilderrahmen, welchen sie ungeachtet fallen ließ. Ihre Mutter sollte ruhig wissen, dass sie hier war. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer zog sie sich ein paar neue Klamotten an, griff nach der alten Lederjacke ihres Dads, welche auf der Rückseite ihrer Tür hing und holte zwei voll gepackte Rucksäcke aus dem Schrank. „Vielleicht verschwinden wir heute.“ Mutmaßte die Punkerin und verließ nach einem letzten Blick ihr Zimmer auf demselben Weg den sie reingekommen war.  
  
Schrottplatz 15:45 Uhr  
  
Chloe erreichte den Schrottplatz und erkannte sofort, dass ihre Freundin schon hier war denn kaum hatte sie den Motor abgestellt, kam Rachel ihr sofort entgegen. Chloe stockte der Atem. Dieses Mädchen vor ihr hatte nichts mehr mit der Rachel von vor ein paar Stunden gemein. Ihr langes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und die zerrissenen Hotpants gepaart mit der ebenfalls zerrissenen schwarzen Strumpfhose verliehen ihr ein, wie Chloe fand sehr punkiges Aussehen. Gekrönt wurde ihr Outfit von einer schwarzen mit Nieten besetzten Lederjacke. „Und?“ Fragte Rachel und drehte sich vor Chloe im Kreis, welche ihre Freundin mit offenem Mund ansah. „Heiß, sehr heiß.“ Brachte Chloe stotternd hervor und Rachel lachte, kam näher und gab Chloe einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Automatisch fuhren Chloes Hände nach vorne und umfassten Rachels Rücken. „Was hast du vor?“ Fragte Chloe, als sie Rachel losließ. Diese Lächelte und hielt Chloe zwei Karten direkt vors Gesicht. Die Augen der Punkerin weiteten sich. „Du hast Firewalk Karten besorgt?“ Fragte sie ungläubig und Rachel nickte. „Wow.“ Machte Chloe, nahm ihre Freundin erneut in den Arm und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, aus dem sich Rachel jedoch schnell befreite und Chloe kritisch ansah. „Hella, was ist mit dir los?“ Fragte sie und sah der Punkerin direkt in die geweiteten Pupillen. „Was meinst du?“ Fragte Chloe, noch immer grinsend. „Meine Freundin ist eine Punkerin und hat Karten für meine Lieblingsband besorgt. Wenn du jetzt noch eine Tüte Gras dabei hast, leg ich dich hier auf der Stelle flach.“ Gluckste Chloe und Rachel griff tatsächlich in ihre Tasche und hielt Chloe eine Tüte vor die Nase. „Mit Grüßen von Frank.“ Sagte sie, machte aber einen Schritt zurück und hob den Zeigefinger als Chloe sich tatsächlich an ihren Klamotten zu schaffen machte. „Nah, du kennst die Regeln Price.“ Mahnte sie und Chloe sah tatsächlich von ihrem Plan ab und seufzte. „Noch immer nicht?“ Fragte sie etwas enttäuscht und Rachel nickte bestätigend, warf ihr dennoch die Tüte zu, welche Chloe geschickt auffing und in ihre Tasche steckte. „Komm schon es geht bald los.“ Sagte Rachel in froher Erwartung und griff nach Chloes Hand, welche sich ohne Widerstand mitziehen ließ.  
  
Arcadia Bay Firewalk Konzert 23:30  
  
Chloe und Rachel tanzten eng umschlungen zu den Takten von Firewalk, welche der begeisterten Menge ordentlich einheizten. Immer wieder versuchte Chloe Rachels Hintern zu erreichen, doch jeder ihrer Versuche wurde von dieser geblockt. Chloe war unzufrieden und sie merkte wie die Wirkung ihrer mittlerweile vierten Tablette langsam nachließ. Durch den Alkohol vom Vorabend und den Joint den sie kurz vor Beginn der Vorstellung geraucht hatte, setzte die Wirkung des Fluoxetins verspätet ein und verlor etwas an Wirkung. „Lass uns was trinken!“ Schrie Chloe Rachel ins Ohr, welche nickte und sich von Chloe zur Bar führen ließ. Dort angekommen bestellten sie sich Bier und unauffällig griff Chloe zu ihrer Pillendose, öffnete sie in ihrer Tasche und warf diese von Rachel unbemerkt ein. „Von wegen nicht mit Alkohol einnehmen.“ Erinnerte sich Chloe an die Aufschrift und leerte das Bier fast in einem Zug. Beeindruckt sah Rachel ihre Freundin an. „Du scheinst deinen Pegel halten zu wollen.“ Merkte sie an und Chloe nickte. „Hab ja auch allen Grund dazu.“ Erklärte sie und zog Rachel erneut auf die Tanzfläche. Der Alkohol beflügelte sie und in Kombination mit dem Gras und Antidepressiva wurde sie noch unvorsichtiger.  
„Würden Sie bitte mal mitkommen.“ Eine kräftige Hand legte sich auf Chloes Schulter und ohne eine Antwort der Punkerin abzuwarten, wurde sie in Richtung des Ausgangs gezerrt. Rachel stand überrascht alleine und sah Chloe nach, welche sich schwach wehrte und verwirrt zu Rachel sah. „Was willst du?“ Fragte die Punkerin gereizt, als sie das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang verlassen hatten. Der kräftige Kerl drehte sich zu Chloe um und drehte dabei schmerzhaft ihr Handgelenk. „Was hast du noch in den Taschen?“ Fragte er ungehalten und Chloe lachte ihm streitlustig ins Gesicht. „Bist du ein Scheißbulle?“ Fragte sie und der Angesprochene nickte nur und hielt ihr seine Marke vor die Nase. „Exakt ich bin ein Scheißbulle und du wirst jetzt mitkommen.“ Klärte er Chloe auf, welche trotz ihres Zustands erkannte, dass Widerstand die Situation nicht besser machen würde. Eher im Gegenteil. Der Kerl war zwei Köpfe größer und mindestens dreimal so breit wie Chloe und sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk war eisern. „Lass sie los du Dreckskerl, such dir selbst ne Freundin!“ Rief Rachel ihm zu, doch Chloe erhob die Stimme. „Rachel lass gut sein.“ Flehte sie geradezu und tatsächlich hielt Rachel inne. Sie schien den „Entführer“ ihrer Freundin erkannt zu haben. Dieser zerrte Chloe zu einem bereitstehenden Polizeiwagen, öffnete die Hintertür und Chloe stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort ein.  
  
Arcadia Bay Polizeistation 02:20  
  
Officer Corn sah von dem Tisch vor ihm auf und blickte direkt in Chloes verängstigte Augen. Vor ihr ausgebreitet lag der gesamte Inhalt ihrer Taschen. Eine Tüte Gras, mehrere Packungen Zigaretten, ein Feuerzeug, das Bild ihres Vaters und die volle Dose verschreibungspflichtiger Medikamente. Officer Corn seufzte und Chloe konnte dem Prüfenden Blick nicht länger standhalten. „Ich muss Ihre Eltern informieren und ein Strafverfahren einleiten.“ Erklärte er Chloe, welche eisern schwieg, was den Officer sichtlich beeindruckte. „Nun wenn sie mir nicht sagen wollen wer Sie sind oder was sie sich dabei gedacht haben, wir haben dahinten ein paar Zellen in denen ich Sie solange festhalten werde, bis Sie kooperativer sind.“ Erklärte er seinen Plan, doch Chloe reagierte nicht, sondern hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Officer Corn seufzte und bedeutete seinem Kollegen mit einer Handbewegung die Punkerin wegzubringen.  
In der Zelle sah Chloe sich um. Sie hatte Angst, blanke Angst und wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen würde. Unter keinen Umständen würde sie sagen wer sie war. Diese Befriedigung würde sie David nicht geben. Er würde diese Situation mit Sicherheit auskosten und Joyce überzeugen sie irgendwo einzusperren und den Schlüssel wegzuwerfen. Ein drehen des Schlosses ließ Chloe herumfahren. „Aber nur kurz Rachel.“ Hörte sie eine Stimme und auf einmal stand Rachel vor Chloe und nahm sie sofort in die Arme. „So eine Scheiße.“ Fluchte Rachel leise. Chloe nickte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Schulter ihrer Freundin. Nur bei ihr erlaubte sie sich diesen Augenblick der Schwäche. „Keine Sorge ich krieg dich hier raus.“ Versprach Rachel und überrascht sah Chloe ihre Freundin an. „Und wie?“ Fragte sie und Rachel grinste. „Du weißt doch mein Vater ist noch immer der Staatsanwalt. Was glaubst du wie ich hier reingekommen bin?“ Fragte sie und Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub kaum, dass dein Vater mich hier raus holt. Ich hab eure ach so perfekte Familie zerstört, schon vergessen?“ Erwiderte sie doch Rachel lächelte finster. „Wer sagt denn, dass er es freiwillig macht?“ Fragte sie und Chloes Augen wurden groß. „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft vor deinen Vater zu erpressen.“ Sagte sie entsetzt, doch Rachel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hasse ihn und habe genug gegen ihn in der Hand um diese ganze Bestechlichkeitsgeschichte auffliegen zu lassen.“ Erklärte sie ihre Absichten und Chloe stimmte nach kurzem Überlegen zu. „Dann mal los mein Engel.“ Forderte sie und Rachel nickte, gab Chloe einen schnellen Abschiedskuss und verließ die Zelle und die Polizeistation schnell.  
  
Ihre Beine trugen Rachel nur widerwillig in Richtung des Hauses ihrer Eltern. Sie war lange nicht mehr da gewesen und hatte entweder bei einer der Blackwell Schülerinnen, bei Chloe oder auf dem Schrottplatz geschlafen. Dieses Versteckspiel endete jetzt aber und Schuld daran war Chloe. Als sie die Tür erreichte stellte sie fest, dass ihr Schlüssel noch immer passte. Offenbar hatte ihr Vater sie noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Eingangstür und steckte den Kopf durch selbige. Das Wohnzimmer und die Küche waren leer und dunkel, doch im Büro ihres Vaters zu ihrer Rechten, brannte noch immer Licht. Unschlüssig ging sie auf die Tür zu und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. Erschrocken hob James Amber den Kopf. „Rachel.“ Machte er überrascht und versuchte schnell die Flasche Bourbon im Schreibtisch verschwinden zu lassen, was der wachsamen Rachel aber nicht verborgen blieb. Abwartend lehnte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen und James stand auf um auf seine Tochter zuzukommen, doch diese hob nur die Hand. Eine eindeutige Geste dass er nicht näher kommen sollte und tatsächlich hielt er inne. „Was machst du hier mein Liebling?“ Fragte er und Rachel schnaubte über die Bezeichnung. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen Vater!“ Fauchte sie und löste sich aus ihrer Starre. Erschrocken über die Ablehnung und Distanz seiner Tochter hielt James inne und legte überrascht den Kopf schief. Es war ihm sofort klar, dass Rachel nicht zur Versöhnung hier war. „Was willst du Rachel?“ Fragte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich will, dass du Chloe aus dem Knast holst.“ Forderte sie direkt und überrascht hob James eine Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“ Fragte er. „Immerhin hat diese Punkerin mich und meine Tochter auseinander gebracht und meine Familie zerstört.“ Rachel aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf anderen die Schuld für deine Lügen zu geben. Chloe und ich wissen alles und wenn du Chloe nicht raus holst, wissen es auch alle anderen.“ Rachels Stimme war fest und entschlossen, was James nicht verborgen blieb und er schluckte schwer. „Du erpresst deinen eigenen Vater?“ Fragte er ungläubig und Rachel nickte nur. „Ja und du weißt, dass ich das auch durchziehen werde, Vater.“ Das letzte Wort spuckte sie geradezu hinaus und James ließ den Kopf hängen und ging an seinen Computer. Dort rief er die Seite der Staatsanwaltschaft an und stellte fest, dass Chloes Fall schon eingetragen war. „Unbekannte Frau, blaue Strähne in den Haaren, Drogenbesitz und so weiter.“ Las er vor und Rachel nickte kaum merklich. Nachdem James eine kurze Nachricht an das zuständige Revier geschrieben hatte und Rachel lesen konnte, dass Chloe wieder auf freiem Fuß war, stand James auf und hielt seine Tochter fest. „Erledigt Rach, was ist mit den Beweisen?“ Fragte er und verstärkte unbewusst seinen Griff um Rachels Arm. Diese riss sich los und verließ das Büro ihres Vaters. Auf der Schwelle stehend drehte sie jedoch den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Es gab nie Beweise.“ Klärte sie ihn auf und ließ ihren Vater alleine mit offenem Mund in seinem Büro stehen. Sie musste zu Chloe. Diese Nacht würden sie auf dem Schrottplatz verbringen. Gemeinsam.


	59. Tag 42 'morgens'

Tag 42 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 02:15  
  
„Wow.“ Max konnte nicht anders als ihren Griff um Chloe zu verstärken und ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht allein war. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Chloe ohne Pause geredet und das seit ein paar Minuten anhaltende Schweigen der Blauhaarigen zeigten Max, dass ihre Partnerin nicht weiter sprechen konnte oder wollte. Jetzt lag sie schweigend unter Max und verstärkte ebenfalls ihren Griff. „Du vermisst sie oder?“ Fragte Max vorsichtig und Chloe nickte schwach mit geschlossenen Augen. „Natürlich du Dumbass.“ Flüsterte sie. „Wir waren ungefähr drei Jahre zusammen und haben allerhand Scheiße zusammen durchgemacht. Sie war immer für mich da und ich für sie. Sie war mein Engel Max. Und jetzt ist sie tot. Tot verdammt. Umgebracht von diesem reichen Bastard Nathan.“ Chloes Stimme wurde immer energischer. Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet, was Max deutlich spüren konnte. Sie hob den Kopf von Chloes Brust und erkannte, dass sich Tränen in den Augen der Punkerin sammelten. Vorsichtig hob Max ihre Hand und wischte diese weg. Unvermittelt drehte Chloe sich so, dass die Fotografin unter ihr lag. Überrascht holte Max Luft, wehrte sich aber nicht. Chloes Augen zuckten unsicher. Sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie sah Max unter sich und wollte sie am liebsten umarmen, küssen, festhalten und nie mehr loslassen. Doch im selben Moment verschwand Max Gesicht und wurde zu Rachel. Chloes Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich, was Max nicht verborgen blieb. Überrascht legte sie den Kopf schief und strich über die Wange der Punkerin, doch diese schlug Max Hand bei Seite. „Chloe was…?“ Verlangte Max zu erfahren doch die Angesprochene sprang auf und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu. Kaum hatte sie diesen erreicht, griff die Blauhaarige nach einer ihrer Zigaretten und steckte sich diese an, Max genervtes ausatmen ignorierend. Den Rauch ausatmend, drehte sich Chloe wieder zum Bett und Max musste trotz allem gestehen, dass Chloe in dem schwachen Licht, welches ihre Figur besonders betonte und den leichten aufsteigenden Rauchschwaden sehr sexy aussah. Unbewusst leckte Max sich über die Lippen und suchte den Raum nach ihrer Kamera ab, was der Punkerin nicht verborgen blieb. Seufzend kam sie wieder auf ihre Frau zu und setzte sich neben diese. Vorsichtig strich Max über den tätowierten Arm der Punkerin, welche unbeirrt auf die Wand starrte, an ihrer Zigarette zog und angestrengt nachzudenken schien. „Chloe rede mit mir. Bitte.“ Flehte Max und drückte hilfesuchend Chloes Hand, auf eine Reaktion hoffend. Doch die Blauhaarige reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin geradeaus. Max seufzte unzufrieden, war aber nicht gewillt den Abend so zu beenden. Die Hand der Fotografin löste sich und wanderte hinauf zu Chloes Wange. Sofort schoss Chloes freie Hand in dieselbe Richtung und hielt Max Handgelenk fest, noch bevor Max die Wange von Chloe erreichen konnte. Der Kopf der Blauhaarigen drehte sich langsam in Richtung von Max, welche schwer schluckte. Chloes Blick war kalt und distanziert. Sie musste die ganze Zeit über in Gedanken gewesen sein. Schnell zog Max ihre Hand zurück und die nackte Punkerin versuchte wieder aufzustehen. „Oh nein Chloe, du wirst nicht wieder verschwinden.“ Sagte Max sich gedanklich und gerade als die Punkerin aufstehen wollte, griff Max nach ihren Schultern und versuchte Chloe in Position zu halten. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Chloe ihr körperlich weit überlegen war und sich mit Leichtigkeit befreien könnte, doch sie tat es nicht. Die Blauhaarige hielt inne und ihre Stimme wurde zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern. „Lass mich los.“ Forderte sie aber Max schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Du bleibst hier Price und wir reden. Es bringt nichts, wenn du immer vor deiner Vergangenheit davonläufst.“ Chloe ließ den Kopf hängen und ließ sich zurück auf das weiche Bett und in die Arme ihrer Frau fallen. Beruhigend strich Max über Chloes Rücken, welche sich nach kurzer Zeit in die Arme der Fotografin warf und unkontrolliert anfing zu schluchzen. „Tut mir leid Max, so sollte der Abend eigentlich nicht enden.“ Erklärte Chloe flüsternd, doch Max zog Chloe nur noch näher zu sich und küsste ihren Haaransatz. „Es ist Ok Chloe. Du vermisst Rachel und ich mache dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe.“ In ihrem inneren glaubte Max Maxine lachen zu hören. „Ach, wirklich nicht?“ Fragte sie. „Belüg dich nur selbst weiter aber wir beide kennen die Wahrheit.“ Die Stimme ihres Gegenstücks war voller Zynismus, doch Max versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich gebend, verschwand Maxines Stimme aus ihrem Kopf und der Kopf der Fotografin klärte sich wieder. Ihr Blick war verschwommen und sie spürte wie eine Hand unter ihren Augen herfuhr und ihr Blick sich klärte. Erstaunt sah sie in Chloes besorgtes Gesicht. „Max, du hast recht ich vermisse sie, aber du bist meine Nummer eins.“ Erklärte sie und Max nickte nur. „Ich weiß.“ Flüsterte sie und beide fielen sich in die Arme.  
„Wusste Rachel von den Pillen?“ Fragte Max nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens und Chloe löste sich von Max und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich schon. Sie ist…, war zu clever um es nicht zu merken.“ Gestand Chloe nach kurzem Überlegen. „Also stammten die Pillen in eurem Haus in Arcadia Bay von dir?“ Setzte Max das für Chloe sichtlich unangenehme Verhör fort. „Du hast geschnüffelt?“ Fragte Chloe, aber in ihrer Stimme schwangen weder Überraschung noch Enttäuschung mit. Viel eher wirkte sie erleichtert. Erschrocken bewegte Max sich etwas von Chloe weg, doch diese griff um Max Hüfte und zog sie zurück. „Hey Detektiv-Max, es ist Ok.“ Beruhigte sie die Fotografin, welche unsicher nickte und ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Punkerin legte. „Aber ja es stimmt, die waren von mir.“ Bestätigte Chloe und Max legte ihren Arm ebenfalls um Chloe.  
„Wann hast du damit angefangen?“  
„Kurz nachdem Dad starb. Mom glaubte wir könnten eine Therapie gebrauchen.“ Chloe schnaubte verächtlich. „Der Doc gab ihr diese Pillen und ihre Sitzung war beendet. Bei mir hat dieser Seelenklempner geredet und geredet. Irgendwann hab ich Moms Pillen gefunden. Sie hat sie nicht angerührt.“ Max pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Du aber schon.“ Mutmaßte sie und versuchte dabei so neutral wie möglich zu klingen. Chloe nickte. „Ich habe nur probiert, um mal zu sehen wie es wirkt. Es war nur sehr wenig, doch es war schön. Ich wollte mehr davon, nur ein bisschen mehr. Ich war verzweifelt Max. Dad war tot und meine beste Freundin hat mich nur ein paar Tage später verlassen und sich nicht gemeldet.“ Chloe konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme einen vorwurfsvollen Ton annahm und die Braunhaarige schluckte schwer. Vor der Frage die Chloe ihr gleich stellen würde, hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet. „Warum hast du dich eigentlich nie gemeldet?“ Fragte Chloe und drehte den Kopf in Max Richtung. Diese senkte den Blick, doch Chloes Hand fuhr nach vorne und hielt ihr Kinn in Position. Abwartend sah sie ihrer Frau in die Augen. „Chloe, ich... ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich.“ Gestand sie stotternd, doch Chloe blieb eisern. „Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?“ Wiederholte sie und Max überlegte lange.  
„Ich denke dass ich dir Zeit geben wollte um zu trauern. Ich wollte dich nicht dabei stören und auch ich hatte wen verloren. William war auch für mich wie ein Vater.“ Erklärte Max mit Tränen in den Augen. „Und ich hatte dir nie erzählt dass ich wegziehen werde. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du mir böse warst und sowieso nichts mehr von mir wissen wolltest.“ Über Max Gesicht liefen immer mehr Tränen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Chloes Schulter. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sanft Max Stirn. „Max, ich wusste die ganze Zeit über, dass du wegziehen würdest.“ Gestand Chloe und Max Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. „Was?“ Die Fotografin starrte entsetzt in Chloes grinsendes Gesicht. „Du wusstest es?“ Fragte Max und die Punkerin nickte. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht du würdest mir Vorwürfe machen und mir Dinge sagen die ich nicht hören wollte Chloe. Du warst einfach am Boden zerstört und ich wollte dir Zeit lassen.“ Erklärte Max und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Max ich wusste es die ganze Zeit über und ich brauchte keine Zeit für mich, sondern eine Freundin. Ich brauchte dich.“ Erklärte die Blauhaarige ohne jeden Vorwurf in der Stimme. Sofort fiel Max der Blauhaarigen um den Hals. „Oh, Chloe es tut mir so leid, so unendlich leid. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht.“ Chloe strich beruhigend über Max Rücken. „Komm schon Kleine, es ist Ok, Vergangenheit.“ Erleichtert drückte Max sich an ihre Frau und diese drückte bestätigend. „Ich wollte nicht, dass der Abend so endet.“ Flüsterte Max entschuldigend nach kurzer Zeit und Chloe nickte. „Ich auch nicht, aber irgendwann musste es sein.“ Antwortete sie und blickte auf die Uhr. „Hast du nicht in ein paar Stunden Unterricht?“ Fragte sie unvermittelt und Max erschrak. „Scheiße, ist es schon halb vier?“ Fragte sie und Chloe hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Uhr geht richtig.“ Bestätigte sie und Max musste gestehen, dass sie wirklich müde war. „Wir sollten wenigstens versuchen ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.“ Versuchte Max sich aus der Befragung zu retten und war gleichzeitig Chloe für den Themenwechsel dankbar. Auch die Punkerin wollte das Thema offenbar nicht weiter vertiefen. Schnell legte Max sich hin und zog Chloe mit sich, welche sich sofort an Max drückte und ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Fotografin legte. „Wag es ja nicht mir wieder die ganze Nacht die Ohren voll zu schnarchen. Sonst kannst du im Truck schlafen.“ Hörte Max die drohende Stimme ihrer Frau im Ohr und spürte direkt danach Chloes Atem in ihrem Nacken. „Dann solltest du aufhören zu reden und vor mir einschlafen Punk-Ass.“ Erwiderte Max mit geschlossenen Augen und drückte sich noch enger an Chloe, die Nähe genießend.  
  
Tag 42 Los Angeles Universität Hörsaal 10:20 Uhr  
  
„Modeatelier und Schlachthaus: Diese beiden Extreme bestimmen Dora Kallmus' Biografie. Allerdings gelten gerade ihre Portraits als Richtungsweisend im Bezug auf die Beleuchtung.“ Der vortragende Lehrer hob einen ca. 30 cm großen Ringblitz, in dessen Mitte eine Spiegelreflexkamera angebracht war, in die Höhe. „Diese tollen Teile gab es zu ihrer Zeit noch nicht.“ Ein paar Tastendrücke und ein Portrait entstand auf der Leinwand. „Hier erkennen Sie was ein normaler Blitz mit den Augen des Models macht.“ Er vergrößerte die Pupillen und Max erkannte einen Strich in der Iris. „Jetzt ein Ringblitz.“ Das selbe Model erschien und erneut wurden die Augen hervorgehoben. Dieses Mal erkannte Max keine Striche sondern einen Ring, welcher das ganze Bild lebendiger erscheinen ließ. „Madame D'Ora benutzte um diesen Effekt zu erzielen kreisförmig angeordnete Punktlichtquellen.“ Erklärte er und sein Blick wanderte durch die Menge. Ein Großteil der Studenten schaute gelangweilt oder abwesend auf die Leinwand, während Max und ein paar andere eifrig Notizen machte. Vor ihr lag ihre Sofortbildkamera, immer bereit ein Foto zu machen. „Madame D'Ora zeigte aber auch eindringliche Bilder der irdischen Hölle. Diese entstanden vor allem zwischen 1956 und 1957 in den Schlachthöfen von Paris. Sie sah dorthin wo andere lieber wegschauen. Die Fotos zeigen zum Beispiel Tierkadaver, Pferde-Embryonen oder gehäutete Lämmer.“ Mit einem Mal hatte er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Hörsaals und lächelte über diesen Triumph. Ein weiterer Druck auf den Knopf und das Model verschwand und es kam ein Kalbskopf ohne Körper und einer deutlichen Blutspur auf die Leinwand.  
Sofort schossen Max die Bilder von Jefferson und Nathan in den Kopf. Beide arbeiteten mit ähnlichen Winkeln und, vor allem Nathan, mit ähnlichen Motiven was in Max Übelkeit verursachte. Sie konnte diese Bilder nicht länger ansehen und erhob sich schnell. „T'schuldigung.“ Machte sie leise und stürmte geradezu aus dem Hörsaal raus, den verwirrten Blick ihrer Mitstudenten und des Lehrers ignorierend.  
  
So schnell sie konnte lief Max in Richtung der Toiletten. Bei diesen angekommen stellte sie fest, dass sie alleine war. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie sich am Waschbecken fest und sah schwer atmend in den Spiegel. „Scheiße Max konzentriere dich.“ Forderte sie sich selbst auf und drehte das Wasser auf um ihr Gesicht zu befeuchten. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein blauer Schmetterling und ich würde es als Déjà-vu bezeichnen.“ Erschrocken hob Max den Kopf und erkannte Maxine hinter sich stehend. Schnell wirbelte sie herum und sah sich selbst ins Gesicht. „Du bist nicht echt.“ Flüsterte Max und Maxine seufzte. „Das hatten wir schon etliche Male.“ Meckerte sie und umrundete Max musternd. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.“ Flüsterte Max leise, doch ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „So einfach ist das nicht Max.“  
„Miss Caulfield? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Die Stimme ihres Lehrers ließ beide die Köpfe in Richtung der Tür drehen. Die Stimme klang ernsthaft besorgt und Max trocknete ihr Gesicht ab. Maxines Blick und Anwesenheit ignorierend öffnete sie die Tür und stand genau vor ihrem Lehrer. „Tut mir leid Professor, aber diese Bilder erinnern mich an meine Vergangenheit.“ Versuchte sie schwach eine Erklärung und er nickte verstehend. „Miss Caulfield, ich weiß dass Sie aus Arcadia Bay stammen und offenbar bei diesem Sturm in der Nähe waren.“ Besorgt hielt er Max Schulter, welche sich nicht gegen diese Berührung wehrte. Langsam setzten sich beide in Bewegung und gingen wieder in Richtung des Hörsaals. „Miss Caulfield, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen oder jemanden zum Reden haben wollen, ich kann Ihnen die Nummern von ein paar guten Psychologen geben die Ihnen bei der Verarbeitung der Ereignisse mit Sicherheit helfen könnten.“ Bot er an, hielt inne und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an die Spinde, welche auf beiden Seiten des Flurs verteilt standen. Max war unsicher. Sie wollte mit niemand anderem außer Chloe darüber reden oder wenigstens zuerst mit Chloe alles absprechen. „Sie würden euch beide für verrückt erklären und in eine kleine Gummizelle sperren.“ Maxine stand hinter dem Professor und imitierte seine Haltung. „Woher willst du das wissen?“ Fragte sie in ihrem Kopf und Maxine löste sich von der Wand und ging durch den Lehrer einfach hindurch. „Ich habe es gesehen.“ Erklärte sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Ein paar der Maxes oder Maxines wie auch immer, haben mit jemandem über diese Zeitreisen gesprochen. Es ging nicht gut für sie aus. Die landeten in so einer Zelle mit Drogen vollgepumpt und unfähig klar zu denken.“ Max schüttelte sich gedanklich. „Warum erzählst du mir das?“ Fragte sie ihr Ebenbild welches seufzte. „Weil das auch mich treffen würde.“ Erklärte sie und Max Gesicht hellte sich auf. Maxine hatte gerade ohne es zu merken einen Fehler gemacht und Max wollte diesen ausnutzen.  
„Miss Caulfield?“ Die Stimme ihres Lehrers ließ sie zurück in die Realität fahren. „Hmm, was?“ Fragte sie verwirrt und sah sich um. Von Maxine fehlte jede Spur. „Soll ich ihnen die Nummern geben?“ Wiederholte er seine Frage und Max nickte schnell. „Bitte, vielleicht hilft es.“ Antwortete sie schnell und hoffte damit sich aus der Situation befreien zu können. „Ich werde eine Liste machen und sie Ihnen so schnell wie Möglich zukommen lassen.“ Versprach er und Max nickte dankbar und zuckte zusammen als sie spürte wie das Handy in ihrer Tasche vibrierte.  
  
Zur selben Zeit Schlafsaal der Mädchen  
  
Als Chloe das Aufblinken am unteren Bildschirmrand erkannte, überlegte sie kurz ob sie die E-Mail lesen sollte, immerhin war sie an Max adressiert. „Vielleicht ist es was wichtiges oder nur wieder eine dieser schmutzigen Mails.“ Überlegte Chloe und öffnete die Nachricht. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie von Direktor Williams stammte und nicht von einem Mitschüler der sich über sie lustig machen wollte. Chloe hatte sich eine kleine Liste mit Namen angelegt und die entsprechenden Nachrichten gelöscht. Mit einem Großteil der Namen auf ihrer Liste hatte sie noch ein ernstes Wort zu reden, beschloss aber es auf später zu verschieben. Neugierig las sie die Nachricht:  
  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Caulfield,  
  
ich freue mich Ihnen Mitteilen zu können, dass es möglich ist, dass Sie und Ihre Gefährtin gemeinsam nach San Francisco reisen können. Ich habe mit dem Leiter des Museums gesprochen und er sagte, dass es kein Problem darstellen würde. Die Flugtickets sind bereits gebucht und ein Taxi wird sie in zwei Tagen um 10:00 Uhr abholen und zum Flughafen bringen.  
Bitte teilen Sie mir so schnell wie möglich mit ob Sie noch immer Interesse haben an dem „Helden des Alltags“ Wettbewerb teilzunehmen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Prof. Dr. John Williams, Leiter Fakultät der Künste und Wissenschaften Los Angeles  
  
  
Chloe lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und griff nach ihrem Handy um Max die frohe Nachricht so schnell wie möglich mitzuteilen.  
  
Hey Maxi, der Chefpauker hat sich gemeldet!  
  


Ist grad schlecht Chloe

  
  
Aber er hat gesagt du sollst dich schnell melden   
Du tust doch gern was man dir sagt.   
  


Nur bei dir :P

  
  
Keine Emojis!   
Wir fliegen in zwei Tagen nach San Francisco   
  


Danke für die Info.

  


Ich geh gleich zu Williams

  
  
Universität vor dem Hörsaal   
  
„Miss Caulfield?“ Fragte ihr Lehrer und legte überrascht den Kopf schief, als er Max strahlendes Gesicht erkannte. „Wir fliegen in zwei Tagen nach San Francisco.“ Erklärte sie ihre plötzliche Heiterkeit und sofort entstand ein warmes Lächeln im Gesicht des alten Professors. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Ausstellung Miss Caulfield. Ich werde ihnen heut Abend noch eine Liste mit Ärzten zukommen lassen und keine Sorge,“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „ich werde die Angelegenheit vertraulich behandeln.“ Versprach er und Max nickte ihm dankbar zu. „Ich muss jetzt zu Direktor Williams und ihm sagen, dass ich hingehen werde.“ Erklärte sie und der Professor machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Gehen Sie nur, er hat ohnehin angeordnet Sie vom Unterricht zu befreien falls Sie annehmen würden.“ Erklärte er und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück in den Hörsaal und ließ Max allein vor der Tür. Diese seufzte erleichtert und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. „Und danach direkt zu Chloe und Hannah.“ Ging sie ihren Plan weiter durch.   



	60. Tag 42 'später'

_ Tag 42 Los Angeles Universität Büro des Direktors 12:50 _   
  
„Ah Miss Caulfield.“ Direktor Williams stand von seinem Stuhl auf und bedeutete seiner Studentin sich zu setzen. Abwartend sah er in das Gesicht der Fotografin und in seinem Gesicht entstand ein Lächeln. „Sie haben die Nachricht also erhalten.“ Mutmaßte er und Max nickte. „Hab ich und ich will unbedingt nach San Francisco.“ Eröffnete sie ihrem Direktor, welcher zufrieden nickte. „Hervorragend.“ Er klatschte in die Hände und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. „Das ist ein großer Schritt für Sie Miss Caulfield. Eine so junge Fotografin, noch nicht mal das Studium abgeschlossen und schon hängt eines Ihrer Bilder in einem der bekanntesten Museen für moderne Fotografie der ganzen Westküste.“ Sinnierte er weiter, doch Max hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. „Und Chloe kann mit?“ Fragte sie schüchtern, worauf Williams sofort nickte. „Aber natürlich Miss Caulfield. Ich habe alles mit dem Leiter des Museums geklärt. Der Name Price sagte ihm sogar was.“ Erklärte er Max, welche ihn überrascht ansah. „Aber Chloe hat Arcadia Bay nie verlassen und mit Fotografie oder Kunst konnte sie noch nie viel anfangen.“ Murmelte sie nachdenklich, woraufhin Williams nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das sollten sie mit ihr am besten selbst besprechen.“ Sagte er und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und Max neugierig musternd. „Es ist bereits alles in die Wege geleitet. Ein Taxi wird sie beide zum Flughafen bringen und in San Francisco wird sie jemand abholen und zum Hotel bringen. Alles weitere erfahren Sie vor Ort.“ Führte er weiter aus und Max nickte nur. Sie war ganz in Gedanken und fand erst in die Realität zurück, als Williams sich erhob. „Ist sonst noch etwas unklar Miss Caulfield?“ Fragte er und schnell schüttelte Max den Kopf, stand auf, verabschiedete sich und verließ die Universität so schnell sie konnte.   
  
Draußen angekommen, holte Max tief Luft und setzte sich unter einen der Bäume vor der Universität. „Woher kennt der Museumsdirektor Chloe?“ Fragte sich die junge Fotografin und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Sie wusste, dass Chloe nie Arcadia Bay verlassen hatte, jedenfalls nicht weiter als ein paar Meilen außerhalb der Stadtgrenze. Ihre Eltern waren immer zu beschäftigt für Urlaub außerhalb gewesen. Der einzige geplante Urlaub von dem Max wusste, war ein Ausflug der Familie Price nach Paris. Max konnte sich noch genau erinnern. Sie hatte die Flugtickets kurz vor dem Tod von Chloes Vater gefunden aber beschlossen Chloe nichts davon zu sagen. „Sie sind garantiert nie nach Paris geflogen.“ Murmelte Max und schloss die Augen. „Vielleicht hat sie dir noch immer nicht alles erzählt.“ Hörte sie plötzlich ihre Stimme neben sich und drehte den Kopf. Maxine saß neben ihr und starrte in die Ferne. „Hat sie auch nicht, aber ich kann warten.“ Erklärte Max ihrem Ebenbild, welches nur lachte. „Bist du dir da so sicher? Wir wissen beide, dass wir furchtbar neugierig sind und du drängst Chloe geradezu immer mehr von sich preiszugeben, während du dich in Schweigen hüllst. Willst du ihr nicht sagen warum du dich nie gemeldet hast?“ Fragte Maxine und sofort schnellte Max Kopf zur Seite. „Halt bloß die Klappe du Miststück!“ Fauchte sie. „Ich habe Chloe alles gesagt. Keine Geheimnisse mehr.“ Stellte Max klar, doch Maxine prustete nur. „Du hast ihr gesagt was ihr beide hören wolltet, nicht die komplette Wahrheit.“ Sagte Maxine grinsend und stand auf. „Du machst mir keine Angst mehr Maxine.“ Flüsterte Max selbstsicher, stand auf und beachtete ihr Ebenbild nicht weiter. „Ach meinst du wirklich?“ Rief sie ihr nach. „Wie lange wollt ihr beide euer Geheimnis noch wahren? Wollt ihr eure 'Freundin' noch länger belügen oder wartest du bis du eingewiesen wirst? Immerhin stehst du hier auf einem weiten Platz und redest mit dir selbst. Jedenfalls sieht es so für alle anderen aus und irgendwann machst du einen Fehler.“ Erschrocken hielt Max inne und sah sich um. Zu ihrer Erleichterung nahm kaum jemand Notiz von ihr und ihrem Gerede. „Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber du hast recht.“ Gab sie Maxine gegenüber zu, welche überrascht eine Augenbraue hob. „Was?“ Fragte sie perplex.   
„Womit?“   
„Mit Hannah.“ Erklärte Max und Maxine legte den Kopf schief. „Das könnte interessant werden.“ Begeistert klatschte sie in die Hände und ging auf Max zu, doch Max wartete nicht auf sie sondern ging mit schnellen Schritten zurück in Richtung ihres Zimmers. „Könnte es, aber nicht für dich.“ Murmelte Max und hoffte einfach, dass Chloe auf ihrem Zimmer war. Der Gedanke daran sich  endlich alles von der Seele reden zu können, versetzte sie in eine Art Rausch und sie konnte es kaum erwarten Chloe von ihrem Entschluss zu berichten. „Was ist, wenn sie nicht zustimmt?“ Flüsterte Maxine ihr ins Ohr, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wird zustimmen.“ Antwortete sie überzeugt und öffnete ohne Vorwarnung und mit einem Grinsen die Tür. Maxine verstummte und schien sich auf das Beobachten zu beschränken.   
  
_ Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 14:00 _   
  
Erschrocken schnellte Chloes Kopf in die Höhe, als unvermittelt die Tür zu Max und ihrem Reich aufgestoßen wurde. Schnell drehte sie sich samt Stuhl in Richtung der Tür und erkannte Max strahlendes Gesicht. Mit schnellen Schritten kam diese auf die Blauhaarige zu, welche gerade noch aufstehen konnte. Schon sprang Max ihr um den Hals und Chloe hielt die Studentin fest, musste sich aber um die eigene Achse drehen um den Schwung abzufangen. „Whoa, was für eine stürmische Begrüßung.“ Kommentierte Chloe den Auftritt ihrer Frau, wurde aber unterbrochen als Max ihre Lippen auf die von Chloe presste und mit beiden Händen über die Wangen der Punkerin strich. Diese ließ ihre Hände an Max Hintern wandern und hielt sie so fest. Nach einem Moment, der für beide am liebsten für ewig sein könnte, lösten sie sich voneinander und erneut strahlte Max ihrer Frau ins Gesicht. „Bist du high?“ Fragte diese misstrauisch, worauf Max schnell den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, höchstens vor Freude.“ Eröffnete sie Chloe, welche nun ihrerseits Max auf die Stirn küsste. „Und? Guter Stoff?“ Fragte sie und die Fotografin nickte begeistert. „Der Beste.“ Bestätigte sie und löste sich von Chloe, die sich wieder auf den Drehstuhl fallen ließ. Max nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und klopfte neben sich auf den Stoff. Grinsend stand Chloe auf und kam langsam näher. Kaum hatte Chloe auf dem Sofa Platz genommen, sprang Max auf den Schoß der Punkerin und fing erneut an sie zu küssen. Chloe brummte zufrieden und als Max anfing in Chloes Ohrläppchen zu beißen, drehte sie schnell den Kopf. „Ok Max, raus mit der Sprache,“ forderte sie. „was hast du genommen?“ Fragte sie und befreite sich aus dem Griff der Jüngeren welche, einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich gebend, von Chloe abließ und sich neben sie setzte. Alle Heiterkeit war vergangen. „Willst du meine Arme sehen?“ Fragte sie mit einem Mal gereizt, befreite ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ihre Arme von dem Pullover und hielt sie Chloe unter die Nase. Sofort hob Chloe abwehrend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig Max.“ Versuchte Chloe die Wogen zu glätten und drückte sanft Max Arme wieder nach unten, ohne sich die Armbeugen anzusehen. „Würdest du mir einfach nur verraten warum du so gute Laune hast.“ Bat sie und über Max Gesicht wanderte ein Lächeln. „Wir fliegen nach San Francisco.“ Flüsterte die Jüngere. „Und eines meiner Fotos wird ausgestellt. Du hast ja keine Ahnung was das für ein großer Schritt für mich ist Chloe.“ Eröffnete sie und die Punkerin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geld? Ruhm? Frauen?“ Schlug sie vor und Max lachte gelöst. „Ja, ja und das dritte hab ich doch schon. Die beste Freundin und Gefährtin der Welt.“ Misstrauisch legte Chloe den Kopf schief. „Wann lerne ich diese Person kennen? Betrügst du mich etwa?“ Fragte sie im Scherz und sofort schüttelte Max den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall Chloe.“ Wehrte sie entschieden ab und erhielt dafür von der Punkerin einen fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen. Max stöhnte auf und krallte sich an den Rücken der Punkerin. Misstrauisch löste sich Chloe von Max und drückte diese sanft von sich. „Ok Max das war aber nicht alles. Ich kann es sehen Max. Du konntest noch nie etwas vor mir verbergen.“ Schweigend saß Max neben der Blauhaarigen und starrte an die Wand. „Wir müssen mit jemandem über Arcadia Bay reden.“ Eröffnete Max Chloe ernst, welche seufzte, einen Arm um Max legte und somit zurückzog. Automatisch legte Max ihren Kopf auf Chloes Schulter und ihre freie Hand tastete nach Chloes. „An wen hast du gedacht? Deine Eltern?“ Fragte Chloe leise, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Die würden uns nicht glauben.“ Flüsterte Max überzeugt. „Wir reden mit Hannah, sie hat es verdient.“ Überrascht sah Chloe Max an, welche noch immer über den Arm der Punkerin strich und mit den Fingern die Konturen des Tattoos nach fuhr. Chloe brummte unzufrieden. „Du willst ihr alles sagen?“ Fragte sie. „Auch die Sache mit Maxine und diesem Paralleluniversenkram?“ Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht.“ Wehrte sie ab. „Wir werden es ihr vorsichtig mitteilen. Zuerst muss sie wissen wo wir herkommen.“ Erläuterte sie ihren Plan, doch Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie weiß bereits dass wir aus Arcadia Bay kommen.“  Eröffnete Chloe der Fotografin, welche erschrocken den Kopf hob. „Du hast es ihr gesagt? Ohne vorher mit mir zu sprechen?“ Max Stimme nahm einen gereizten Ton an, doch damit hatte die Blauhaarige gerechnet und legte beruhigend einen Arm um die Kleinere. „Nein Max, sie hat es ganz allein raus gefunden.“ Erklärte sie und der Körper der Studentin entspannte sich. „Das macht die Sache einfacher.“ Flüsterte sie und Chloe brummte zustimmend, mit Max Haaren spielend. „Also San Francisco?“ Versuchte Chloe das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken und Max nickte. „Das wird großartig.“ Sinnierte sie.   
„In zwei Tagen?“   
„Ja.“   
„Wir fliegen?“   
Überrascht sah Max in Chloes Gesicht und erkannte Unsicherheit. „Du hast Angst Chloe Elizabeth Price.“ Erkannte sie und musste kichern. „Stimmt doch gar nicht.“ Versuchte Chloe sich zu retten, doch Max dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören. „Chloe hat Angst.“ Neckte sie weiter und die Punkerin schnaubte unzufrieden, griff nach Max Kinn und drehte es in ihre Richtung. „Ich bin nur noch nie in einem Flugzeug geflogen.“ Eröffnete sie und Max kicherte. „Das wird dir gefallen. Wir beide, eng in unseren Sitzen festgeschnallt, die Kraft wenn die Maschine beschleunigt. Wir werden in die Sitze gedrückt und die Welt um uns verschwindet.“ Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Darauf kann ich eigentlich verzichten Max, aber ich muss da wohl durch.“ Überlegte sie weiter. „Aber ich hab gehört, dass Sex über den Wolken etwas wunderbares sein soll.“ Flüsterte sie und Max boxte Chloe auf die Schulter doch die Punkerin festigte ihren Griff um Max Hüfte und ihr Mund näherte sich dem ihrer Frau. Max stöhnte auf und als Chloes Zunge um Einlass bat, öffnete Max reflexartig ihren Mund leicht. Sofort nutzte Chloe diese Chance aus, was Max zum zittern brachte. Siegesgewiss intensivierte Chloe ihren Einsatz und zog Max weiter zu sich heran. Diese ließ alles über sich ergehen und überließ Chloe die Kontrolle. Dreckig grinsend ließ die Punkerin ihre Hand tiefer gleiten, stoppte aber über Max Hose. Die Hand wanderte unter Max Shirt und sanft strich sie über den Bauch der Fotografin. Max Augen wurden vor lauter Erregung groß und jedes Mal wenn Chloes Hand in die Nähe ihres Schoßes kam, fing sie an leise zu keuchen. Chloe jedoch zog sich unvermittelt zurück und löste sich von ihrer Frau. Diese brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln und sah verwirrt in Chloes Gesicht. Als sie das gemeine Grinsen der Punkerin sah, schlug sie auf Chloes Schultern ein. Nicht fest, aber die Botschaft war trotzdem eindeutig. „Du genießt es mich leiden zu sehen.“ Fluchte sie und Chloe fing an zu lachen, befreite sich aus der Umklammerung und stand auf, den Protest von Max ignorierend. Gerade als Chloe um den kleinen Tisch herumgegangen war, sprang Max auf und fiel der Punkerin in den Rücken. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ beide auf den weichen Boden fallen. Chloe erholte sich schnell von dem Schock, umklammerte lachend Max Körper und drehte sich so, dass die Fotografin unter ihr lag. „Was nun Hippie?“ Fragte sie und Max versuchte sich aus Chloes Griff zu befreien, doch dieser war fest. Schnell schoss Chloes Kopf auf Max Hals zu und sanft biss die Punkerin in diesen. Max kreischte auf und versuchte wenigstens einen ihrer Arme frei zu bekommen, was Chloe aber nicht zuließ. Also sie von Max Hals abließ, hob sie den Kopf und sah in Max Gesicht. Diese hatte die Augen verdreht und alles über sich ergehen lassen. Chloe küsste erst Max Nasenspitze und anschließend die Stirn bevor sie aufstand und die Studentin mit sich zog. „Komm schon Mad-Max. Zeit mit Hannah zu reden.“ Max nickte und wirkte auf einmal alles andere als sicher doch die Punkerin, welche noch immer eines ihrer Handgelenke fest umschlossen hielt und auf die Tür zuging, ließ ihr keine Wahl.   
  
_ Kurz darauf vor Hannahs Tür _   
  
„Chloe ich halte das für keine gute Idee.“ Flüsterte Max in das Ohr der Punkerin. Diese hatte schon den Arm gehoben um zu klopfen und schnaubte. Langsam senkte sie den Arm und drehte sich zu Max um. „Du selbst hast es vorgeschlagen, also ziehen wir das auch durch Max.“ Beruhigend strich sie über die Wange ihrer Frau. „Erzähl ihr so viel wie du für richtig hältst. Ich halte die Klappe. Versprochen.“ Zur Untermauerung ihrer Aussage strich sie über Max Arm und drückte ihre Hand  fest. Max schluckte und nickte. Chloe klopfte deutlich hörbar an die Tür. „Hannah! Wir müssen mit dir reden.“ Rief Chloe gegen die verschlossene Tür. „Scheiße!“ Kam als Antwort, gefolgt von schnellem Poltern und unzufriedenem Gemurre. Verwirrt tauschten Max und Chloe Blicke und die Punkerin zuckte mit den Schultern. Als sich die Tür öffnete, wurden Chloes Augen sofort zu Schlitzen und Max versuchte sich hinter Chloe zu verstecken. „Du.“ Chloe funkelte Björn an, welcher nur in Unterhose vor ihr stand an und nickte. „Dir auch einen schönen Tag Chloe. Max.“ Begrüßte der Hüne die beiden und ließ sie eintreten. Hannah saß unzufrieden schauend auf dem Bett und war gerade dabei sich etwas anzuziehen. „Muss ja sehr dringend sein, wenn ihr uns so energisch stört.“ Sie musterte beide eingehend. „Aber da ihr beide noch nebeneinander steht und keiner von euch ernsthaft verletzt ist,“ Sie deutete auf Max Hals, was Björn leise auflachen ließ, „gehe ich davon aus, dass es nicht ganz so wichtig ist.“ Beendete sie ihre Vermutung doch Chloe und Max schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Es ist sogar sehr wichtig.“ Flüsterte Chloe und seufzend stand die Rothaarige auf und griff nach einer Zigarettenschachtel, welche sie anschließend herumreichte. Chloe nahm dankend an, doch weder Max noch Björn nahmen sich eine. Den Rauch ausblasend legte Hannah neugierig den Kopf schief. „Also?“ Fragte sie und ihr Blick fokussierte Max, welche die ganze Zeit auf Abstand zwischen sich und dem blonden Hünen bedacht war und mit ihren Armbändern spielte. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte oder unsicher war. „Willst du was anderes rauchen Max?“ Fragte Hannah und ertappt hob die Angesprochene den Kopf. „Was? Nein.“ Kam es schnell von ihr und erneut senkte sie den Kopf. „Wäre es besser wenn ich verschwinde?“ Fragte Björn an Hannah gerichtet, doch Chloe antwortete an ihrer statt ohne den Kopf zu drehen. „Für dich wär es gesünder.“ Flüsterte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme einen bedrohlichen Ton annahm. „Ist schon Ok Bj, wir sehen uns später.“ Sagte Hannah schnell und der Hüne nickte und schloss die Tür von außen.   
Kaum fiel diese ins Schloss, atmete Max erleichtert aus und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Also du und dieser Kerl?“ Fragte Chloe und die Künstlerin nickte. „Ich hab doch gesagt er ist süß.“ Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern, was Hannah zum Lachen brachte. Sie konnte die Fassade aus Ablehnung und Unzufriedenheit nicht länger Aufrecht halten und lehnte sich in ihrem Bett zurück, den Rauch der Zigarette genüsslich an die Decke blasend. Chloe nahm neben Max Platz und wartete darauf, dass die Fotografin anfing zu reden. Nach fünf Minuten eisernen Schweigens, stieß Chloe ihrer Frau leicht in die Seite, welche zusammenzuckte und Chloes auffordernden Blick erkannte. Auch Hannah hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah interessiert in Richtung der beiden. „Hannah, wir beide fliegen in zwei Tagen nach San Francisco.“ Eröffnete Max ihrer Freundin, welche den Kopf schief legte. „Was ist denn da?“ Fragte sie und Max antwortete, nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme. „Mein Bild hat offenbar den 'Helden des Alltags' Wettbewerb gewonnen und wird in San Francisco ausgestellt. Chloe und ich wurden eingeladen dabei zu sein.“ Hannah sprang geradezu auf und umarmte erst Max, dann Chloe freundschaftlich. „Das sind wundervolle Neuigkeiten, oh aber offenbar nicht alles.“ Stellte sie fest, als sie Chloes ernstes Gesicht sah und erkannte, dass Max immer bleicher wurde. Langsam schüttelte Max den Kopf und ihr Blick wanderte zu Chloe, welche ihr nur zunickte. Tief holte Max Luft und sah zu Hannah. „Da ist noch etwas, was wir dir sagen müssen. Hannah, ich bin Schuld an der Zerstörung Arcadia Bays.“   



	61. Tag 42 'Aussprache'

Tag 42 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 17:30   
  
Hannahs Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Was?“ Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern und ihr Griff um die Zigarette verkrampfte sich. Dann entstand ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen der Rothaarigen. „Du bist high.“ Stellte sie erleichtert fest. „Fast hättest du es geschafft.“ Sofort ließ Hannah sich zurückfallen und blies den Rauch an die Decke. Doch weder Max noch Chloe reagierten und starrten ihre Freundin an. „Das ist kein Scherz Hannah.“ Erklärte Max flüsternd und mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, die der Rothaarigen völlig fremd war. Misstrauisch hob sie den Kopf und ihr Blick wanderte zuerst zu Chloe, dann zu Max. Chloes Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie mittlerweile lesen und interpretieren. Die Punkerin war nicht gut darin sich überzeugend zu verstellen oder Emotionen zu verbergen. Mal war es ein verräterisches Zucken der Mundwinkel, ein anderes Mal hob sie eine Augenbraue. Doch dieses Mal konnte Hannah nichts dergleichen in Chloes Gesicht sehen. Starr blickte Chloe an die Wand hinter der Künstlerin und knetete ihre Hände. Sie war nervös und offenbar mit der Situation überfordert, oder zumindest unzufrieden. In Max Gesicht konnte Hannah nichts sehen. Keine Reaktion oder ein Zucken. Sie wirkte eher unsicher und spielte wieder mit ihren Armbändern. Hannah richtete sich schließlich komplett auf und musterte ihre beiden Freundinnen neugierig. „Was meinst du damit Max? Soll das heißen du kannst das Wetter kontrollieren?“ Fragte sie und zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte Max den Kopf. „Nein nicht das Wetter, die Zeit.“ Eröffnete sie der Rothaarigen, welcher die Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel und auf den Tisch fiel. Sofort entstand ein Brandfleck, doch niemand beachtete ihn. „Und selbst wenn, wie kannst du eine ganze Stadt damit zerstören? Und wie kannst du die Zeit kontrollieren? Wie ist das möglich?“ Immer mehr solcher Fragen warf Hannah den beiden an den Kopf und schnell hob Max die Hände um die Künstlerin zu beruhigen. Chloe zog es vor sich nicht zu bewegen und zu schweigen. „Ich kann, oder besser gesagt konnte die Zeit ein paar Sekunden zurückdrehen und habe dadurch diesen Sturm ausgelöst.“ Versuchte Max zu erklären, worauf Hannah nur unzufrieden schnaubte. „Max, niemand kann die Zeit beeinflussen, ist unmöglich. Ich hab nicht viel Ahnung von Physik aber selbst ich weiß, dass es unmöglich ist, die Zeit zurückzudrehen.“ Max drehte den Kopf und suchte Chloes Blick. Als die Punkerin ebenfalls den Kopf drehte, flüsterte Max: „Das war eine dumme Idee.“ Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, griff Chloe nach der Hand der Fotografin und hielt sie fest. Max erstarrte in der Bewegung und wurde sanft aber bestimmt von ihrer Frau wieder auf das Sofa gedrückt. „Ich weiß dass es unmöglich ist, aber Max hat es mir gezeigt.“ Erhob Chloe die Stimme und Hannah schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Und wie machst du das?“ Fragte Hannah. „Hebst du einfach die Hand und die Zeit dreht sich zurück? Und selbst wenn, du selbst reist dann doch auch zurück und kannst dich also nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass du die Zeit zurückgedreht hast.“ Stellte Hannah fest. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Die beiden waren offenbar so davon überzeugt und fast war die Rothaarige geneigt ihnen zu glauben. „So was kann man sich nicht ausdenken.“ Stellte sie gedanklich fest und schüttelte sich. Max jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich konnte mich an alles erinnern und habe mich auch nicht von dem Punkt wegbewegt an dem ich mich befand. Teleportation wenn du es so nennen willst.“ Chloes Kopf schnellte in Richtung von Max. „So bist du also in Wells Büro gekommen, clever.“ Stellte die Blauhaarige fest und Max nickte bestätigend. Hannahs Neugier war nun vollends erwacht. „Ihr seid also beide vollends von dieser Absurden Theorie überzeugt.“ Stellte sie fest und versuchte dabei sachlich und nüchtern zu klingen. Als beide nur nickten, stand Hannah auf. „Na gut Max-die-Zeitreisende, beweis es.“ Forderte sie und war wenig überrascht, als Max nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Das kann ich nicht mehr.“ Gab sie zu und rutschte unsicher auf dem Sofa hin und her. Chloe hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als sie Max Unsicherheit bemerkte. Vorsichtig suchte sie nach Max Hand und drückte diese sanft. „Max was ist los?“ Fragte sie im Flüsterton und Max befreite sich aus Chloes Griff und entblößte ihren mit Symbolen verzierten Arm. „Diese Symbole verhindern es.“ Erklärte sie und neugierig betrachtete die Künstlerin den Arm. Den Sinn dieser Tattoos hatte sie nie hinterfragt oder sich genauer angesehen. Sie hielt es für eine nette Idee und je länger sie diese ihr unbekannten Schriftzeichen betrachtete, umso mehr schienen sie zu verschwimmen und bildeten andere. Verwundert blinzelte sie ein paar Mal und als Hannah die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie wieder so wie vorher. „Was bedeuten sie?“ Fragte sie noch immer misstrauisch, aber gleichzeitig neugierig. Zu Hannahs Überraschung zuckte ihre braunhaarige Freundin nur mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht.“ Gestand Max und Hannah legte den Kopf überrascht schief. „Heißt das du hast dir diese Dinger offenbar in die Haut gestochen, oder stechen lassen, ohne sie zu verstehen?“ Fragte sie und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ein ‚Freund‘ hat sie mir gegeben und somit schlimmeres verhindert. Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr die Zeit manipulieren und eine neue Katastrophe verursachen.“ Versuchte sie zu erklären, doch ihre Freundin schien alles andere als überzeugt zu sein. Noch immer starrte sie auf Max Arm und kam mit ihrer Hand näher und fuhr neugierig über diesen, was Chloe ein unzufriedenes Schnauben entlockte. „Das ist nicht nur ein Tattoo.“ Stellte Hannah überrascht fest. „Das hat dir jemand in die Haut geritzt.“ Max nickte nur. „Ja.“ Bestätigte sie und Hannah ließ den Arm ihrer Freundin los. „Das beweist aber nicht, dass du die Zeit um den Finger wickeln kannst oder sonst irgendwas.“ Stellte sie klar und immer wieder wanderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu der Punkerin, welche noch immer reglos neben Max saß und angespannt lauschte. Zwar versuchte sie vergeblich sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber die Rothaarige konnte sehen wie Chloe mit sich selbst und ihrer Beherrschung kämpfte.  
  
Alles in der Punkerin schrie danach einfach aufzuspringen und Hannah ihre Meinung zu sagen. Sie war gereizt, da die Rothaarige ihnen offenbar noch immer nicht glauben wollte. Zwar musste Chloe zugeben, dass sie selbst vermutlich genauso reagieren würde, wenn Max ihr so etwas erzählen würde, aber sie kannte die Wahrheit und dass Max es jetzt Hannah sagen würde, zeugte von großem Vertrauen der Fotografin gegenüber Hannah. Doch die schien es nicht zu verstehen oder wollte es nicht. Als Hannah dann auch noch über Max Arm fuhr und Samuels Werk näher betrachtete, färbte sich die Umgebung in ein tiefes Rot und die Blauhaarige konnte spüren wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Ohne dass sie es wollte, bildeten ihre Hände Fäuste und sie rückte näher an ihre Frau ran, Hannahs Hände immer fest im Blick. Diese schien Chloes inneres Ringen nicht zu bemerken, sondern betrachtete Max Arm mit großer Neugier. Erst als Hannah sich von Max löste und einen Schritt zurück machte, entspannte sich die Punkerin wieder. Einzig ein leichter Rotschimmer der Umgebung blieb bestehen.  
  
Max bemerkte Chloes angespanntes Verhalten, beschloss aber erst einzugreifen wenn es nötig war. Sie wusste, dass die Blauhaarige schon immer empfindlich reagierte, wenn es um sie ging. Die Fotografin wusste schon immer, dass sie sich jederzeit auf Chloe verlassen konnte, egal was war. Immer folgte Chloe ihrer Freundin und versuchte die Jüngere zu beschützen. Egal ob in der Schule oder der Freizeit. Immer bildeten die beiden ein gutes Team. Bis zu dem Tag an dem die Familie Caulfield beschloss nach Seattle zu ziehen. Hannahs Bewegung von ihr weg, ließen sie zurück in die Realität fahren.  
Die Rothaarige stand wieder vor ihr und musterte sie weiterhin kritisch. „Sorry Max, aber solange du mir nicht beweisen kannst, dass du die Zeit zurückdrehen kannst, bleib ich bei meiner Meinung.“ Lautete ihr Urteil und entschuldigend sah sie ihre Freundin an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und sah unschlüssig zu Chloe, welche ihren Blick erwiderte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Willst du sehen was passiert wenn ich es versuche?“ Fragte sie und überrascht schnellten sowohl Chloes als auch Hannahs Kopf in Richtung der Fotografin, welche sich noch immer nicht bewegte. „WAS?“ Fragten beide wie aus einem Mund und Chloe kam sofort näher. “Soll das heißen du hast es mal versucht?“ Max nickte schwach als Bestätigung und senkte den Blick doch Chloes Hand zuckte nach vorne und hielt Max Kinn fest. Mit dieser Bewegung zwang sie Max dazu ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Was hast du getan?“ Fragte sie im Flüsterton und Max schlug Chloes Hand weg. „Nichts, das ist es ja.“ Sagte sie energisch und Hannah musterte die Situation interessiert. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte Chloe und zwang sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben. „Sieh her.“ Max hob den linken Arm und schloss die Augen.  
Erst passierte nichts, dann fingen plötzlich die Symbole an Max Arm an zu leuchten und pulsieren. Überrascht sog Chloe Luft ein und Hannah machte einen Schritt zurück. Der Kiefer der Rothaarigen klappte nach unten. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“ Fragte sie nachdem Max die Augen öffnete und das Leuchten verschwand. „Das passiert, wenn ich versuche die Zeit zurückzudrehen.“ Erklärte sie und strich über die Symbole. Sie waren warm. Nicht dass es schmerzte, aber das Gefühl war jedes Mal unangenehm für Max. Es war so, als würden sich Nadeln in ihre Haut bohren und das machte es ihr unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren. Selbst wenn sie es wollte und den ansteigenden Schmerz versuchte zu ignorieren, es war ihr unmöglich erneut in der Zeit zurück zu reisen. Max sah Hannah direkt in die Augen, welche noch immer die schimmernden Symbole betrachtete. „Das passiert jedes Mal, wenn ich es versuche.“ Erklärte sie und bedächtig nickte die Rothaarige.  
  
„Wie ist das passiert und seit wann weißt du davon?“ Fragte sie neugierig und erneut suchte Max Chloes Blick, doch diese starrte nur geradeaus an die Wand und schien eines von Hannahs aufgehängten Bildern zu betrachten. Es zeigte einen auf dem Kopf stehenden Wald und war in schwarz, weiß gehalten. Über diesem Wald waren in schwarz, orange verzerrte Gesichter zu erahnen. Die Blauhaarige schien keine Notiz von Max zu nehmen und war scheinbar in Gedanken versunken. Max sah es als stumme Zustimmung an und fing an.  
„In Blackwell ist es mir das erste Mal bewusst aufgefallen. Ich hab keine Ahnung woher es kam, aber als ich auf der Toilette war, beobachtete ich ein Gespräch zwischen Chloe und einem meiner Mitschüler. Chloe versuchte ihn zu erpressen und wurde von ihm in einem Streit erschossen.“ Unschlüssig wanderte Hannahs Blick zu Chloe, welche verkrampfte, aber schwieg. „Ich hob die Hand und drehte unwissend die Zeit zurück. Da ich wusste, was passieren würde, konnte ich Chloes Tod ein paar Mal verhindern und mich aus ein paar kniffligen Situationen befreien und…“  
„Moment mal.“ Unterbrach Hannah Max Zusammenfassung. „Bedeutet dass du hast die Zeit beeinflusst um Chloe das Leben zu retten und wusstest vorher nichts davon?“ Max nickte bestätigend. „Ich hab keine Ahnung warum gerade da es passierte. Ich weiß nur, dass meine Aktionen den Tornado verursacht haben, welcher ganz Arcadia Bay vernichtete. Dieser Sturm war offenbar ein Versuch der Zeit das alles wieder zu berichtigen. Immerhin hab ich nicht nur ein oder zweimal mit der Zeit gespielt.“  
„Du hast es ausgenutzt?“ Fragte Hannah und erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken von Max welche nach Chloes Hand Griff und diese fest drückte. Chloe starrte weiterhin auf die Wand, konnte aber nicht verhindern dass eine Träne ihre Wange hinablief. Noch immer litt sie unter Max Entscheidung. „Ich bin dein, für immer.“ Flüsterte die Punkerin und drückte ihrerseits Max Hand. Hannah wiegte den Kopf hin und her und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Mechanisch wanderte ihre Hand nach einem Joint, welchen sie ohne groß drüber nachzudenken anzündete. Den aufsteigenden, leicht blauen Rauch betrachtend, schwieg sie lange. Max und Chloe warteten geduldig auf eine Reaktion ihrer Freundin. Endlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. „Du kannst also die Zeit nicht mehr manipulieren?“ Fragte sie und Max nickte. „Und du kannst dadurch auch nicht erneut einen Tornado erzeugen, der Los Angeles zerstört?“ Hakte sie nach und Max nickte erneut, allerdings zögerlich. Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch alles verrückt.“ Flüsterte sie leise, aber nicht leise genug. Chloe erwachte aus ihrer Starre und funkelte ihre Freundin an. „Natürlich ist es das.“ Die blauen Augen der Punkerin schienen Blitze in Hannahs Richtung zu schießen. Sie konnte nicht länger still sitzen und zuhören wie Hannah Max für Verrückt erklärte. Fahrig sprang sie auf und verließ den Raum. Sie musste Abstand zu allem gewinnen. Max Erzählung hatte alte Narben aufgerissen und die Punkerin wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Gefühlen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Hannah oder Max etwas von ihrem Zusammenbruch mitbekamen oder sie etwas sagte oder tat was sie später bereuen würde. Dafür kannte sie sich selbst zu gut.  
  
Draußen auf dem Gelände der Universität angekommen, holte sie tief Luft und ließ sich, mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt, zu Boden gleiten. Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel und tauchte das ganze Gelände in ein schwaches Licht. Unschlüssig kramte Chloe in ihrer Tasche und holte eine Zigarette hervor. Den giftigen Rauch genüsslich einatmend lehnte sie sich zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Hella Max was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?“ Fragte sie lautlos. „Gut dass wir bald ein paar Tage hier weg sind, dann kann Hannah darüber in Ruhe nachdenken oder auch nicht.“ Überlegte sie weiter und schloss die Augen.  
  
Überrascht sahen Max und Hannah sich an, als die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel. Keiner von beiden wagte es die aufgebrachte Punkerin aufzuhalten. „Was sollte das denn?“ Endlich fand Hannah ihre Stimme wieder und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist immer schnell so, wenn es um etwas geht was sie selbst betrifft.“ Erklärte Max ihrer Freundin, welche nickte. „Du glaubst mir aber nicht?“ Stellte Max etwas enttäuscht fest, doch zu ihrer Überraschung zuckte die Rothaarige mit den Schultern. „Ganz ehrlich Max, ich weiß es nicht.“ Gab sie zu und hob den Blick. „So etwas kann sich niemand ausdenken und vor allem, warum solltest du das tun? Aber solange du es mir nicht zweifelsfrei beweisen kannst, bleib ich bei der wissenschaftlichen Seite.“ Erklärte sie und sah sie entschuldigend an. Max nickte ihr zu. „Danke dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich musste es jemandem sagen, der mich nicht direkt für verrückt erklärt.“ Begründete sie ihre Entscheidung, was Hannah dazu brachte, leise zu lachen. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich euch nicht für verrückt halte?“ Fragte sie im Scherz, doch Max zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Keine Sorge Max, „ versuchte Hannah ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „wenn das alles stimmt, ist es ein Wunder, dass ihr beide nicht total durchdreht.“ Erleichtert stand Max auf und umarmte die Rothaarige. Diese schien mit der Situation etwas überfordert zu sein, legte aber schließlich ihre Arme um die Kleinere. „Du solltest nach Chloe sehen bevor sie sich wieder irgendwo allein betrinkt oder irgendwas anderes anstellt.“ Flüsterte sie stattdessen und Max nickte Hannah schnell zu, verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort und ließ die Künstlerin allein zurück.  
  
Max fand ihre Frau draußen unter einem Baum sitzend und in den Mond starrend. Lautlos kam sie näher und setzte sich neben sie. Chloe reagierte nicht. Erst als Max ihre Hand nahm und sanft über den Ring an ihrem Finger strich, erwachte die Punkerin aus ihrer Starre. „Und?“ Fragte sie. „Glaubt Hannah dir?“ Ein unschlüssiges Kopfbewegen war Max Antwort. „Sie weiß es nicht aber sie muss es auch nicht. Es hat einfach gut getan es jemand anderen zu erzählen.“ Begründete Max ihre Entscheidung und Chloes Kopf näherte sich Max. „Scheiß drauf ob sie oder der Rest der Welt dir glaubt. Du bist Super-Max und ich werde dir immer glauben.“ Versprach Chloe ihrer Frau und bekam dafür einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Danke.“ Hauche Max und umarmte Chloe lange.


	62. Tag 43 'Lithium'

_ Tag 43 Los Angeles Universitätsgelände 11:00 _   
  
„Hella Max, nicht so schnell.“ Keuchte Chloe und versuchte mit Max Schritt zu halten. Doch die Braunhaarige stoppte nicht, sondern setzte das lockere Joggen unbeirrt fort. „Warum mach ich das überhaupt?“ Fragte sich die Punkerin und hielt sich taumelnd die Seite. Ihr ganzer Körper schrie geradezu danach sich einfach auf die Seite fallen zu lassen und zu sterben. Max wirkte nach dem Gespräch mit Hannah viel gelöster und befreiter. Es war so, als wäre ihr eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden, worüber Chloe sehr froh war. Am Morgen, nach einem kleinen Frühstück hatte Max vorgeschlagen, dass sich doch beide ein wenig mehr bewegen sollten. Ein Vorschlag mit dem Chloe nicht wirklich einverstanden war, aber ein von Max aufgesetzter Hundeblick hatte die Punkerin schließlich überzeugt. „Verflucht seid ihr, ihr verdammten Zigaretten. Und Gras. Und Alkohol. Und ganz besonders du Max.“ Fluchte Chloe unentwegt und fing an zu straucheln.   
  
Ihr Körper war noch nie zum Sport gedacht. Schon als die beiden noch kleiner waren, war Max immer besser in Sport gewesen. Vor allem was das Laufen und Schwimmen anging. Chloe konnte es verstehen. Sie wusste dass Ryan ein guter Schwimmer war und er und Max schwammen früher regelmäßig gemeinsam. Chloe hingegen machte viel weniger Sport. Sie würde nie behaupten unsportlich gewesen zu sein, doch hatte sie in den letzten Jahren ihren Körper so beansprucht und ausgelaugt, dass sie zeitweise Probleme hatte, ihr eigenes Gewicht auf den Beinen zu halten. Sowohl Rachel, als auch ihre Mutter hatten es mit Sorge beobachtet und Joyce war kurz davor professionelle Hilfe einzuschalten.   
  
Ein stechender Schmerz in der Seite riss Chloe aus ihren Gedanken und fast wäre sie über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert. Schwer atmend hielt sie inne und beugte sich nach vorne. „Max warte!“ Rief die Blauhaarige erschöpft und tatsächlich drehte Max um. „Was ist Chloe?“ Fragte sie und stellte sich vor ihre Partnerin, eine Hand provokant an die Seite gestemmt. „Kannst du nicht mehr?“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen neckenden Unterton, welcher Chloe dazu brachte leise zu lachen. Ein zuckender Schmerz in der Seite ließ sie zusammenzucken. Auch Max war verschwitzt und erschöpft, wollte sich aber nichts anmerken lassen. „Komm schon Punk-Ass, beweg dich!“ Forderte Max ihre Frau auf, welche noch immer nach vorne gebeugt vor ihr stand, die Hände an die Knie gelegt. „Warum bist du so gut drauf?“ Fragte die Blauhaarige zwischen zwei Atemzügen und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich hat das Gespräch mit Hannah geholfen.“ Zweifelnd hob Chloe den Blick und sah in Max Gesicht. Mittlerweile lief ihr der Schweiß aus allen Poren und tropfte zu Boden. „Das ist aber nicht alles.“ Stellte Chloe fest und Max nickte bestätigend. „Da ist noch etwas.“ Flüsterte sie und Chloe legte neugierig den Kopf schief. „Ach und was?“ Fragte sie, doch Max blockte ab. „Das sage ich dir wenn wir hiermit fertig sind. Komm schon Chloe. Nur noch zwei Runden um die Uni.“ Forderte Max, drehte sich um und lief davon. Chloe hob den Blick und musste lächeln. „Im Moment gefällt mir was ich sehe.“ Flüsterte sie leise und begann gedanklich damit Max auszuziehen.   
Max spürte Chloes Blick auf ihrem Rücken, drehte sich um und legte den Kopf schief, als sie den Blick ihrer Frau sah. „Was ist?“ Fragte sie etwas perplex und als Antwort leckte Chloe sich kaum merklich über die Lippen. Eine unbewusste Reaktion von ihr, die Max sofort einzuordnen wusste. „Ich genieße nur die Aussicht.“ Erklärte Chloe ihr lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd kam Max näher und beugte sich zu Chloe runter, mit einer Hand über die Wange der Blauhaarigen streichend. „Wenn du willst, kannst du nachher mehr als nur gucken.“ Flüsterte sie in das Ohr der Punkerin, worauf Chloe nur lachen konnte. Stöhnend hielt sie sich das Zwerchfell. „Max wenn wir hier fertig sind, werde ich einfach in ein Bett fallen und sterben.“ Erklärte sie der Braunhaarigen, welche offenbar mit so einer Antwort gerechnet hatte und nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Schnell, bevor Chloe reagieren konnte, griff Max nach den Händen ihrer Partnerin und zog sie mit sich. Chloe strauchelte und wäre fast nach vorne gefallen. „Warum tust du mir das an Max?“ Fragte sie. „Genießt du es mich leiden zu sehen?“ Max lachte leise. „Nein, aber ich finde das uns beiden ein wenig Bewegung gut tun wird. Ich musste mal wieder raus und auf andere Gedanken kommen.“ Erklärte sie und Chloe schnaubte unzufrieden. „Das mit den anderen Gedanken hätten wir auch anders lösen können.“ Stellte sie nüchtern fest, worauf Max aber nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Chloe stell dich nicht so an. Ein bisschen Bewegung hat noch nie geschadet.“ Ungläubig hob Chloe eine Augenbraue. „Glaubst du ich bin fett?“ Fragte sie und ungläubig schüttelte Max den Kopf. „Was? Nein ich dachte nur...“ Chloe stand mit einem Mal vor der Kleineren und funkelte von oben auf sie hinab. „Ist es das was du denkst?“ Fragte sie mit einem bedrohlichen Ton in der Stimme, doch Max erkannte schnell, dass die Blauhaarige ihr nur etwas vorspielte. „Hannah hat recht. Chloe kann nicht wirklich überzeugend schauspielern.“ Stellte Max gedanklich fest, beschloss aber auf den Spaß einzugehen. „Nun ja.“ die Fotografin legte den Kopf schief und schien Chloe von oben bis unten zu mustern. „Du hast seit wir in Los Angeles sind etwas zugelegt.“ Max versuchte ernst zu bleiben, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ein schwaches Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte, als sie Chloes entgleistes Gesicht entdeckte. „Ist das dein ernst?“ Fragte sie und Max nickte, machte aber gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück. „Soso.“ Chloe schien zu überlegen und folgte wie ein Raubtier jeder Bewegung von Max und ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Du bist tot Caulfield.“ Versprach sie ihrer Frau, welche unvermittelt auf den Absätzen kehrt machte und sich langsam, dann schneller von Chloe entfernte. „Dafür musst du mich erst mal kriegen Price.“ Sagte sie und musste breit grinsen, als sie hörte, dass Chloe fluchend die Verfolgung aufnahm. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.   
  
Nach einer weiteren Runde der halbherzigen Verfolgungsjagd, blieb Chloe einfach stehen und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. „Noch ein Schritt weiter und ich kotz meine Lunge aus.“ Dachte die Punkerin und schloss die Augen. Alles drehte sich. Sie freute sich schon auf die anschließende Dusche und das Sofa. Ein Schatten fiel über ihr Gesicht und vorsichtig öffnete Chloe die Augen. Über ihr stand eine nicht weniger schwer atmende Max, welche ihre Frau anlächelte. „Gibst du auf?“ Fragte Max und die Blauhaarige konnte nur nicken. Kein Wort brachte sie hervor. Ächzend ließ sich nun auch Max fallen und legte sich neben Chloe auf die Wiese. Diese bewegte sich nicht, sondern rang noch immer nach Luft. Max drehte sich zur Seite und beobachtete, wie sich Chloes Brustkorb deutlich hob und senkte. „Du willst mich umbringen.“ Brachte Chloe schließlich nach ein paar Minuten hervor und Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals Chloe.“ Erwiderte sie ernst. „Warum tust du mir das dann an?“ Fragte sie erneut und Max musste nicht lange überlegen. „Du bist mein Partner in crime, time und pain.“ Erklärte sie der Blauhaarigen, welche sich langsam in Richtung von Max drehte und ihr in die Augen sah. „Wenn es sein muss folge ich dir überall hin.“ Versprach sie Max flüsternd und erhielt dafür einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Du bist süß.“ Flüsterte Max und unvermittelt schossen Chloes Arme nach vorne und hielten die Braunhaarige in Position. „Wehe du verrätst es jemandem.“ Drohte sie Max, welche versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. „Chloe, wir sind nicht alleine.“ Merkte sie an, als Chloes Hand etwas tiefer wanderte. Unzufrieden grummelnd ließ die Punkerin von ihrem Plan ab und Max drehte sich von Chloe runter. „Glaubst du, du kommst bis zu den Duschen oder muss ich dich tragen?“ Fragte Max nach ein paar Minuten und Chloe schien zu überlegen. „Ein hella verlockendes Angebot, aber ich glaub ich schaff es.“ Sagte sie nach kurzem Überlegen und stand vorsichtig auf. „Das wird morgen erst richtig wehtun.“ Flüsterte sie und griff nach Max Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung der Duschen.   
  
_ Los Angeles Schlafsaal der Mädchen 30 Minuten später _   
  
Erschöpft aber glücklich ließ sich Chloe in das Sofa fallen und legte die Füße hoch. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Selbst der Griff nach den Zigaretten, welche nur ca. 30 Zentimeter von ihrem Fuß entfernt lagen, schien ihr unmöglich zu erreichen. „Und ich müsste raus gehen, oder besser gesagt kriechen.“ Beendete sie ihren Gedanken und beschloss das rauchen auf später zu verschieben. Max setzte sich neben die Punkerin und schien viel frischer zu sein. Ein Umstand der Chloe faszinierte. „Also Max, was wolltest du mir sagen?“ Fragte Chloe neugierig und Max Körper versteifte sich schlagartig. Es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu sprechen und sie musste sich ihre nächsten Worte gut überlegen. „Chloe, ich glaub ich hab eine Möglichkeit gefunden Maxine zum Schweigen  zu bringen.“ Eröffnete sie schließlich, woraufhin Chloes Gesicht sich aufhellte. „Das ist doch gut.“ Stellte sie fest, doch Max wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Schwer zu sagen und es ist nur ein Gedanke auf den sie mich gebracht hat.“ Neugierig kam Chloe näher. „Ich dachte du kannst mit ihr nur in deinen Träumen reden und da ich hier bin und dieses Miststück irgendwie zurückhalten kann, sollte es doch kein Problem sein.“ Chloe schien verwirrt, als Max den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie kann mit mir reden, auch wenn ich wach bin. Manchmal im Unterricht sehe ich sie. Sie redet mit mir, flüstert mir Dinge zu die ich nicht hören will. Maxine nutzt jede Sekunde in der du nicht bei mir bist und sie wird mächtiger.“ Beendete sie ihre Ausführung und Chloe hob unschlüssig eine Augenbraue. „Und was für eine Idee ist dir gekommen?“ Fragte sie schließlich und hatte gleichzeitig das Gefühl, Max Vorschlag würde ihr nicht gefallen. Allerdings die Tatsache, dass Max zuerst mit ihr darüber reden wollte, machte es besser für die Punkerin. Ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen schien wieder vollständig hergestellt.   
  
Max spielte unsicher abwechselnd mit ihren Armbändern und ihrer Hose und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu den Bildern an der Wand an der das Bett der beiden stand. Ein Schnippen vor ihren Augen, ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Also?“ Fragte die Punkerin etwas ungeduldig und Max drehte langsam den Kopf in Richtung ihrer Frau um jede Gefühlsregung erfassen zu können. „Nimmst du noch dieses Antidepressiva?“ Fragte sie und zu Max Überraschung schüttelte Chloe den Kopf. „Nein.“ War ihre Antwort und der Blick der Punkerin wurde leer. „Seit wann nicht mehr?“ Hakte Max nach.   
„Kurz vor unserer Ankunft in Seattle. Keine Drogen mehr für Chloe.“ Erklärte sie und Max deutete auf die Schachtel Zigaretten von der sie wusste, dass Chloe darin ihr Gras aufbewahrte. „Das sind keine Drogen sondern eine Lebenseinstellung.“ Versuchte sie sich zu retten, doch Max kicherte nur leise über diesen Versuch. „Warum fragst du?“ Fragte Chloe Max, welche offenbar Angst hatte, das Thema weiter zu vertiefen. „Hast du die Pillen noch?“ Fragte sie, worauf Chloe sofort den Kopf schüttelte. „Hella nein. Ich hab sie alle in Seattle entsorgt.“ Erklärte sie und glaubte einen unzufriedenen Ausdruck in Max Gesicht zu erkennen. Mit einem Mal war ihr klar worauf Max hinaus wollte. „Oh nein Kleine, das kannst du schön vergessen.“ Stellte sie klar, doch Max wirkte überzeugt. „Maxine sagte, dass es ihr schwerer fiel Zugriff auf die anderen zu haben, welche in der Psychiatrie waren, da diese mit so einem Zeug vollgepumpt waren.“ Versuchte sie zu erklären, doch sofort blockte Chloe ab. „Max weißt du was das Zeug mit dir anstellt?“ Fragte sie, woraufhin Max nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Chloe seufzte. „Du bist nicht mehr Herr über deine Sinne. Alles ist wunderschön, du siehst bunte Farben, alles und jeder ist dein Freund, aber gleichzeitig weißt du, es ist nur aufgesetzt. Wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, willst du mehr davon.“ Beendete sie ihre Erklärung und Max wirkte unsicher.   
„Und warum hast du es dann genommen?“   
„Ich wusste es nicht besser und war jung. Jung und dumm.“   
„Aber vielleicht hilft es bei der Bekämpfung von Maxine.“   
„Bullshit.“ Chloe sprang geradezu auf und verdrängte den Schmerz in ihren Beinen. „Wir finden einen anderen Weg Max, gemeinsam.“ Versprach die Punkerin ihrer Frau, welche alles andere als überzeugt wirkte. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?“ Fragte sie und Chloe schnaubte unzufrieden. „Keine Ahnung Max, aber ich weiß, dass Drogen nicht helfen, die Geister der Vergangenheit zu besiegen. Sie lauern im Schatten und warten nur auf eine Möglichkeit, eine kleine Lücke durch die sich alle zwängen können, um dir das Leben wieder zur Hölle zu machen. Es funktioniert nicht. Glaub mir ich hab es probiert.“ Erklärte sie, doch Max schüttelte sich energisch. „Chloe ich bin schuld an der Zerstörung einer ganzen Stadt und habe unbewusst Parallelwelten mit einem verrückten Abbild von mir selbst erschaffen, das mich umbringen wollte. Du hast nur deinen Vater verloren. Das ist etwas völlig anderes.“ Gerade als die Studentin diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, konnte sie fühlen, wie die Temperatur im Raum merklich sank. Chloe starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an. „Was?“ Fragte sie tonlos und Max schluckte hörbar. Sie wollte es nicht so aussprechen, da sie genau wusste wie Chloe reagieren würde und konnte es verstehen. „Tut mir leid Chloe, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen.“ Versuchte sie die Situation zu retten, doch Chloe war schon zu  aufgebracht. „Du hast recht, es ist nicht das verdammte Gleiche. Ich habe meinen Vater und auch Mom verloren, während du noch deine ganze Familie hast.“ Chloes Puls beschleunigte sich und ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Sie war kurz davor die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Alle Müdigkeit in den Muskeln von dem anstrengenden Lauf waren weg und die Umgebung färbte sich rot, obwohl sie versuchte die aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken. Ihre Augenbraue zuckte verräterisch und signalisierte jedem in der Umgebung, besser auf Abstand zu gehen. Max hatte etwas gesagt, wofür die Punkerin sofort jemanden zusammengeschlagen hätte, aber Max schien keine Angst vor ihr zu haben. Sie kam sogar näher und versuchte die Situation zu entspannen. Eine Geste die sich noch nicht mal Rachel getraut hatte, wenn sie Chloe so erlebte. Jeder ging sofort auf Abstand, aber nicht Max. Vorsichtig hob die Fotografin die Hand und strich über Chloes Bein. Das schien die Punkerin zu beruhigen, denn der Rotton verschwand und Chloe konnte spüren, wie ihr Puls sich senkte. Schon kamen die Muskelschmerzen wieder und Chloe musste ihren angespannten Körper entspannen. Kraftlos sank sie in sich zusammen und ließ sich in die Kissen hinter sich fallen. Vorsichtig kam Max näher und schloss Chloe in die Arme. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen Chloe, tut mir leid.“ Entschuldigte sie sich bei der noch immer mit sich ringenden Punkerin, welche nur den Kopf hängen ließ und ihren Kopf in Max angebotener Schulter vergrub. „Ist schon Ok.“ Flüsterte sie leise. „Aber die Pillen sind die falsche Wahl.“ Flüsterte die Punkerin kaum hörbar und Max nickte nur.   
  
_ Los Angeles Schlafsaal der Mädchen Hannahs Zimmer 15:00 _   
  
Noch immer starrte die Rothaarige auf die Leinwand vor sich. Immer wenn sie nachdenken musste, fing sie an zu malen. Dieses Mal jedoch, fand sie kein Motiv oder auch nur eine Idee, was sie auf das Weiß vor sich bannen konnte. Unentwegt kreisten ihre Gedanken um das was Max sagte und je länger sie drüber nachdachte, umso wahrer erschien es ihr. Im gleichen Moment aber meldete sich der logische Teil ihres Gehirns, der alles aus unmöglich und unlogisch abtat. Seufzend ließ Hannah den Pinsel los und löste ihren Blick von der Leinwand. Langsam ging sie auf den Schreibtisch zu und steckte sich ihre mittlerweile fünfte Zigarette innerhalb von 30 Minuten an. Den Rauch in Richtung des Fensters blasend, starrte sie auf den Monitor des Computers. Sie hatte einen Großteil der Nacht nicht geschlafen und sich komplett abgeschottet. In dem noch immer offenen Browser fanden sich etliche Theorien über Zeitreisen und ob es möglich war, aber alle kamen zu demselben Schluss: Zeitreisen sind unmöglich! Trotz der erdrückenden Beweise gegen Max Behauptungen, war die Künstlerin fast bereit ihren beiden Freundinnen zu glauben. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich lautlos die Tür hinter ihr öffnete und zuckte zusammen, als sich zwei Arme um sie legten. „Na, in Gedanken?“ Fragte Björns tiefe Stimme, in der ein Hauch Erotik mitschwang. Sofort ließ Hannah sich zurückfallen und erhielt von dem blonden Hünen einen leichten Kuss auf den Haaransatz. Neugierig sah er sich um. „Interessante Umgebung.“ Stellte er fest und deutete erst auf die Leinwand und dann auf den Monitor. „Willst du ein Universum malen?“ Fragte er beiläufig und schnell löste sich Hannah von ihrem neuen Freund und griff nach dem eben fallen gelassenen Pinsel. „Du bist ein Genie Bj.“ Sagte sie und schon fuhr der Pinsel über das Weiß der Leinwand. Der Angesprochene nickte nur und setzte sich auf das Sofa, jeder Handbewegung der Künstlerin interessiert folgend.   
  
_ Zur selben Zeit in Chloe und Max Zimmer _   
  
Noch immer saßen Chloe und Max nebeneinander und hielten sich fest. Chloe schnaubte immer wieder unzufrieden. Alle ihre Muskeln schmerzten und Max hatte etwas sehr unüberlegtes vorgeschlagen und etwas noch dümmeres gesagt. Mit beidem war die Punkerin nicht einverstanden, beherrschte sich aber tapfer, um die Situation nicht noch weiter eskalieren zu lassen. Beide konnten Streit im Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen, also beschloss Chloe es auf später zu verschieben und sich auf den morgigen Flug gedanklich vorzubereiten. Nachdenklich strich sie durch Max Haar und die ließ es geschehen, froh darüber, dass Chloes Wut offenbar verraucht war. Zumindest für den  Moment.


	63. Tag 44 'On a Plane'

Tag 44 Los Angeles Universität Schlafsaal der Mädchen 08:25 Uhr

Ein lautes poltern, gefolgt von einem noch lauteren Fluch ließ Max in die Höhe schnellen. Der Platz neben ihr im Bett war leer und die Quelle des Fluches war für die junge Studentin leicht auszumachen. Chloe stand, nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet, mit dem Rücken zum Bett und schien irgendetwas vor sich mit einer derben Abfolge von Schimpfwörtern zu beleidigen. Max murrte unzufrieden und drehte sich wieder in Richtung der Wand um. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht vor lauter Aufregung auf den anstehenden Flug nach San Francisco und die Ausstellung fast gar nicht geschlafen und dann weckte Chloe sie. Die Punkerin schien die Bewegung hinter ihr gehört zu haben und drehte sich um. „Morgen Langschläfer.“ Begrüßte sie ihre Frau, welche nur murrend und ohne aufzusehen den Mittelfinger in Chloes Richtung streckte. Chloe lachte leise, nachdem sie die Tasche vor sich erneut mit Schimpfwörtern beleidigte, die Max völlig unbekannt waren. „Was soll denn der Lärm?“ Fragte Max murrend und versuchte, mithilfe von Chloes Kissen, den Lärm und die ansteigende Helligkeit zu vertreiben. Die Blauhaarige sprang geradezu mit beiden Füßen auf das Bett und brachte dieses damit gefährlich ins Wanken. Genervt holte die junge Fotografin mit dem Kissen aus und versuchte blind nach ihrer Frau zu schlagen.  
Ein Schlag Wasser, ließ sie von ihrem Plan absehen. Erschrocken ließ Max das Kissen fallen und schnellte in die Höhe. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in Chloes Richtung. Die Punkerin hielt breit grinsend ein leeres Glas in der Hand. Offenbar hatte sie nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. „Wenn du dich sehen könntest Wet-Max.“ Prustete sie und Max war einerseits wütend auf Chloe, dass sie sie so früh aus dem Bett bekommen wollte, andererseits war sie froh, ihre Frau so gut gelaunt zu sehen. Offenbar war die Wut und Angespanntheit von gestern nicht mehr. Oder die Punkerin unterdrückte es. Chloe ging vor Max in die Hocke und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den Max ohne zu zögern erwiderte. Ihre Arme umschlossen Chloes Hüfte und zogen sie näher an sich. Schnell bemerkte Max, warum die Blauhaarige so gut gelaunt war und ließ von ihr ab. Chloe löste sich nur widerwillig und gab ein unzufriedenes Brummen von sich, als sie Max Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Du bist high.“ Stellte Max fest und Chloe nickte.  
„Überrascht?“  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
„Daher die gute Laune?“  
„Nicht nur.“  
„Also alles wieder Ok?“  
Abwägend bewegte Chloe den Kopf von rechts nach links. „Im Moment schon.“ Antwortete sie nach kurzem überlegen und löste sich von Max, welche sie mit sich in die Höhe zog. „Was sollte denn das Gefluche?“ Fragte Max und Chloe deutete wortlos auf die Tasche. Max schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, griff nach ihrem Kulturbeutel und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg ins Bad.

Chloe ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen. Noch immer machte ihr der anstehende Flug Sorgen. Noch nie war sie in einem Flugzeug gewesen und die Punkerin war ohnehin der Meinung, dass der Mensch besser auf dem Boden bleiben sollte. Sie war nervös und unsicher, wollte aber nicht, dass Max etwas davon mitbekam. „Wenn es sein muss, folge ich dir auch in die Hölle.“ Flüsterte Chloe leise und machte sich wieder daran, ihre Tasche zu packen. „Scheiß Reißverschluss!“ Fluchte sie und zog noch fester an dem festsitzenden Verschluss. So bemerkte sie zwischen Reißen und Fluchen nicht, dass Max sich ihr lautlos näherte und hinter der Blauhaarigen in die Hocke ging. Gerade als Chloe genervt von der Tasche abließ, schossen Max Arme nach vorne und umfassten Chloes nackten Bauch. Chloe verkrampfte sich vor Schreck, entspannte sich aber, als sie Max roch und ließ sich in die Arme ihrer Frau fallen. „Nervös?“ Fragte Max, doch Chloe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nicht solange du in meiner Nähe bist Max.“ Versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zu machen, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf und brachte ihren Mund näher an Chloes Ohr. „Lüge.“ Flüsterte sie, gab der Blauhaarigen aber einen Kuss auf die Wange, was diese mit einem zufriedenen Brummen kommentierte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Max in die Höhe schnellen. Chloe konnte sich nicht schnell genug fangen und fiel mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. „Miss Caulfield?“ Drang die Stimme von Direktor Williams durch die verschlossene Tür und Max sprang geradezu auf die verschlossene Tür zu, Chloes genervtes ausatmen ignorierend. „Ja?“ Fragte Max leise und öffnete die Tür. Williams stand mit einem gewissen Abstand vor der Tür, sodass er das Zimmer nicht einsehen konnte. Max war innerlich dankbar dafür, aber als sie hörte wie Chloe sich aufrichtete und ebenfalls auf die nun geöffnete Tür zukam, wurde Max noch nervöser. „Entschuldigen Sie Miss Caulfield, störe ich sie?“ Fragte er und noch bevor Max antworten konnte, erschien Chloe in der Tür, einen Arm besitzergreifend um Max Hüfte gelegt. „Könnte man so sagen.“ Antwortete die Punkerin für Max und Williams nickte entschuldigend. Max lief rot an als sie merkte, dass Chloe noch immer nur die Unterwäsche trug und einen deutlichen Abdruck von Max Lippen an ihrer Wange prangte. „Ich wollte ihnen nur viel Erfolg in San Francisco wünschen. Das Taxi wird bald hier sein und sie beide zum Flughafen bringen.“ Erklärte Williams seinen Auftritt und ging von dannen. Max schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an diese, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Chloe sauer an. Diese imitierte Max Pose, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Was sollte das?“ Fauchte Max und Chloe kam lachend näher. „Komm schon Mad-Max. Ein bisschen Spaß muss doch auch sein.“ Versuchte sie die Situation zu entspannen, kam auf Max zu und strich ihrer Frau über die Wange. Diese konnte nicht länger wütend auf die Punkerin sein und das wusste Chloe. Diese Berührung der Wange, gepaart mit Chloes verliebten Blick, ließen Max jedes mal dahinschmelzen. „Wir sollten packen und du solltest dir etwas anziehen.“ Flüsterte Max und erntete einen etwas enttäuschten Blick von Chloe. „Gefällt dir etwa nicht was du siehst?“ Fragte sie und breitete die Arme aus. Max wurde warm, doch sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Meiner Meinung nach könntest du den ganzen Tag so rum laufen, aber dann hättest du einen Haufen neuer Freunde.“ Erklärte Max und Chloe lachte. „Eifersüchtig?“ Fragte sie und Max nickte nur wortlos.

10 Minuten später

Max und Chloe standen von Hannah, welche es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, die beiden zum Taxi zu begleiten. Alle vermieden es über das Gespräch zwischen ihnen zu reden, worüber besonders Max sehr froh war. „Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute in San Francisco und Max, ich will Bilder sehen wenn ihr wieder da seid.“ Sagte die Künstlerin und erntete ein bestätigendes nicken ihrer Freundin. Die beiden Umarmten sich und auch Chloe erhielt eine Umarmung. „Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen.“ Flüsterte Hannah der Blauhaarigen ins Ohr, welche kaum merklich nickte. „Danke.“ Antwortete sie leise und folgte Max in das bereitstehende Taxi.

Los Angeles Flughafen 10:30 Uhr

Chloe verließ das Taxi und hielt den Atem an. Der Flughafen war riesig. Allein das Hauptgebäude war so groß, dass Chloe den Kopf mehrmals drehen musste um alles erfassen zu können. Die ganze Front war mit Glas verkleidet und gewährte einen guten Einblick in das Gebäude. Eine leichte Berührung an der Hand ließ die Blauhaarige herumfahren. Neben ihr stand Max und sah nicht minder beeindruckt aus. Beide trugen ihre Taschen und Max hatte zusätzlich ihre Umhängetasche an. „groß nicht?“ Fragte sie leise und Chloe nickte zustimmend. „Ich würde lieber mit dem Truck fahren.“ Flüsterte sie leise doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Wettbewerb ist schon heute Abend und der Flieger braucht nur eine Stunde nach San Francisco.“ Erklärte sie der unzufriedenen Chloe, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie in Richtung des Eingangs. „Komm schon Punk-Ass, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.“ Als die beiden das Innere des Gebäudes betraten, stockte Chloe der Atem. Zum ersten Mal sah sie ein so großes Flugzeug. Es stand vor einer gigantischen Fensterfront und neugierig ging Chloe an die Scheibe. Die Menschen die um das Flugzeug herumliefen wirkten auf die Punkerin wie Ameisen. „Das ist ja riesig.“ Flüsterte Chloe, die Nase fast schon an die Scheibe gepresst. Max kam näher, war aber nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Es war für die Fotografin nicht das erste Mal, dass sie flog. Sie und ihre Eltern waren ein paar Mal nach Irland geflogen um ein paar Familienmitglieder zu besuchen. Sich bei der Blauhaarigen einhakend, legte sie den Kopf auf Chloes Schulter und sah sich und ihre Partnerin im Spiegelbild. „Das ist noch ein kleines.“ Flüsterte sie und sah wie Chloes Blick entgleiste. „Die, die ins Ausland fliegen sind noch größer.“ Fuhr sie fort und Chloe machte einen Schritt zurück. „Und mit was für einem fliegen wir?“ Fragte sie neugierig und Max glaubte eine Spur von Angst zu hören, was sie dazu brachte noch breiter zu grinsen. „Ich glaub die Größe.“ Sagte sie und deutete auf das Flugzeug, das Chloe schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Die Punkerin schluckte schwer und alles in ihr schrie nach Flucht. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es kostete sie alle Kraft bei Max zu bleiben und nicht wegzulaufen. „Hast du Angst?“ Fragte Max leise und Chloe schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf. „Nein.“ Sagte sie schwach, sah Max aber an, dass diese ihr kein Wort glaubte. „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst.“ Chloes Kopf schnellte zur Seite. „Max, du bist für mich durch die Hölle gegangen. Mehrmals. Jetzt bin ich dran.“ Erklärte sie und erhielt dafür einen leichten Kuss von ihrer Frau.

Als beide zu den Kontrollen kamen, merkte Max, wie Chloe immer nervöser wurde und das Sicherheitspersonal kritisch musterte. „Was ist?“ Fragte Max und Chloe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Seit wann kontrollieren die Inlandsflüge?“ Fragte Chloe flüsternd und Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon immer, ist das ein Problem?“ Fragte Max und Chloe senkte schwer atmend den Kopf. Max Augen wurden groß. „Du hast das Gras mitgenommen?“ Fragte sie entsetzt und die Punkerin nickte kaum merklich. „Wie kann man so blöd sein? Bist du verrückt Chloe? Weißt du was das ist?“ Fragte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme immer panischer wurde. „Das ist Schmuggel Chloe. Dafür gehst du länger als einen Tag in den Knast.“ Wies Max die Punkerin zurecht, welche versuchte die Fotografin zu beruhigen. „Whoa ganz ruhig Max, ich werd es entsorgen und mir in San Francisco neues besorgen.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Max stehen und ging in Richtung der Toiletten. Dort angekommen schmiss sie die Zigarettenschachtel mit bereits gedrehten Joints einfach in den Müll, öffnete ihre Tasche und zog sich eine andere Hose an. „Dadrin ist kein bisschen Gras, hoffe ich.“ Murmelte Chloe vor sich hin und machte sich kurz darauf wieder auf den Rückweg zu Max. Diese stand noch immer da wo Chloe sie hatte stehen lassen und wirkte alles andere als zufrieden. „Alles entsorgt Mad-Max.“ Flüsterte Chloe und Max schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Chloe Elizabeth Price du bist einfach...“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Angesprochene kam ohne ein weiteres Wort näher und legte der Studentin den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Chloe wusste genau dass, wenn jemand ihren Zweitnamen benutzte, sie sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst machen konnte. Das war schon immer so. Egal ob Joyce, William, Rachel oder Max. Der einzige der es nicht so machte, war David. „Wahrscheinlich weil jedes Gespräch mit ihm eine Art Standpauke war.“ Überlegte Chloe und ließ Max Mund los. „Ich weiß, das war dumm.“ Gab sie zu und Max schnaubte nur. „Dumm ist der falsche Ausdruck Chloe. Das war total bescheuert.“ Wies sie ihre Frau erneut zurecht, welche nur nickte und in Richtung der Kontrollen ging. „Es wird alles gut gehen.“ Versprach sie Max und es folgte das übliche Prozedere: Alles Metallische ablegen, durchgehen, Tasche scannen, alles in Ordnung, der Nächste.

Als Max wieder neben Chloe stand, konnte die Punkerin ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Siehst du? Alles hat geklappt.“ Flüsterte sie und erhielt dafür einen Knuff von Max in die Seite. „Das nächste Mal solltest du vorher nachdenken Price.“ Forderte sie und Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Fürs nachdenken bist du zuständig Brain-Max.“ Erklärte sie und gemeinsam gingen sie in das Flugzeug.

Im Flugzeug, kurz vor dem Start 11:40 Uhr

Die Stewardessen hatten gerade die Sicherheitseinweisungen hinter sich gebracht und alle saßen an ihrem Platz. Chloe saß neben Max und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Finger immer fester in die Lehne krallten. Panisch ging ihr Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster und ihr Gesicht verlor etwas an Farbe, als sie erkannte, dass der Gigant sich in Bewegung setzte. Ihre Knöchel traten weiß hervor und noch nicht mal Max Hand auf ihrer sorgte dafür, dass die Punkerin sich entspannte. „Hast du Angst?“ Fragte Max flüsternd und Chloe schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Wie kommst du darauf?“ Fragte sie leise und die Fotografin musste leise lachen. „Du krallst dich so in den Sitz und bist etwas blass. Und das obwohl der Flieger noch nicht gestartet ist.“ Erklärte Max ruhig, doch Chloe rührte sich nicht, den Blick starr auf den Sitz vor sich gerichtet. „Pass auf was gleich passiert.“ flüsterte Max mit einer gewissen Vorfreude in der Stimme, welche die Punkerin zum schlucken brachte. „Was meinst...“ Weiter kam Chloe nicht, als das Flugzeug unvermittelt beschleunigte und alle Insassen in die Sitze presste. Chloes Gesicht verlor nun vollends jegliche Farbe und verzweifelt suchte sie nach Halt, während Max die Situation mit geschlossenen Augen zu genießen schien. Irgendwann hörte der Druck auf, doch Chloe entspannte sich nicht und starrte weiterhin geradeaus. „Willst du nicht mal aus dem Fenster schauen?“ Fragte Max beiläufig und Chloe schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie vermied es dabei auch nur in Richtung der kleinen Öffnung links von ihr zu blicken. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte Chloes Körper die angespannten Muskeln nicht mehr halten und die Punkerin entspannte sich gegen ihren Willen und ließ ihren Oberkörper nach vorne fallen. Max legte ihre Hand auf Chloes Schoß und strich sanft über dieses. „Besser?“ Fragte sie vorsichtig und Chloe legte ihre Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und stützte ihren Kopf so ab. „Wenn Gott gewollt hätte das wir fliegen, hätte er uns Flügel gegeben.“ Kommentierte sie ihre Haltung und Max lachte leise. „Du bist mein Engel Chloe. Engel haben Flügel, also ist alles Ok.“ Erklärte sie, doch Chloe wirkte alles andere als zufrieden damit. „Willst du eine Tüte?“ Fragte Max halb besorgt, halb belustigt, doch die Punkerin winkte mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ich will nur wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben.“ Erklärte sie ihrer Frau, welche nickte und Chloe mit ihren Gedanken allein ließ.  
Alles in der Fotografin schrie danach ein Foto von Chloe zu machen. Das Licht war perfekt und die durch das Fenster scheinende Sonne schien Chloe eine Art Heiligenschein zu verpassen. „Mein Engel.“ Dachte Max nur und strich über Chloes Bein. Das schien die Punkerin endlich etwas zu beruhigen.

San Francisco Flughafen, kurz nach der Landung 13:20 Uhr

Chloe rannte geradezu die Gangway der Boeing 727 hinab und sprang ein paar Mal auf den Boden. „Endlich.“ Murmelte sie befreit, griff nach Max freier Hand und würdigte dem Flugzeug keinen weiteren Blick. Max folgte ihrer Frau grinsend und erst als beide im Inneren des Gebäudes standen, ließ Chloe Max Hand los. „Ich steig noch genau einmal in so ein verdammtes Ding.“ Erklärte eine bleiche Chloe Max, welche ein etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht machte. „Ich dachte wir beide fliegen auch mal nach Irland. Ich hab da noch Familie weißt du.“ Chloes Gesicht entgleiste nun vollkommen. „Hella, vergiss es Max. Eher schwimme ich die Strecke.“ Max lachte nur und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs. Chloe folgte ihr und hakte sich leicht bei ihr ein. „Schau mal Max. Der Pinguin da heißt genau so wie du und will, dass alle es wissen.“ Sagte Chloe und irritiert hob Max den Kopf. „Was?“ Fragte sie verwirrt und Chloe zeigte auf einen Mann in schwarzem Anzug, der vor seiner Brust ein Schild hielt auf dem in fetten schwarzen Buchstaben „Caulfield“ stand. „Du Dumbass. Der wartet auf uns.“ Erklärte Max der Punkerin und ging auf den Mann zu. „Miss Caulfield und Miss Price?“ Fragte dieser und beide nickten. „Ich bin ihr Fahrer und soll sie zu ihrem Hotel bringen. Später gegen 19:00 Uhr werde ich sie beide zur Ausstellung fahren.“ Erklärte er sachlich und griff nach den Taschen der beiden Frauen. „Bitte folgen Sie mir.“ forderte er freundlich und Max griff nach Chloes Hand und beide folgtem dem Fahrer nach draußen.  
Chloe sog scharf Luft ein, als sie das Auto sah. Ihr Fahrer verstaute die Taschen gerade im Kofferraum einer schwarzen Mercedes-Limousine und öffnete die hintere Tür. „Ich fühl mich wie ein verdammter Promi.“ Flüsterte Max Chloe ins Ohr, welche leise lachte. „Hast du grad verdammt gesagt? Muss an meinem schlechten Einfluss liegen.“ Max antwortete nicht, sondern stieg ein und Chloe folgte. „Dann sehen wir mal wo wir untergebracht werden.“ Flüsterte Chloe der Fotografin ins Ohr als der Wagen anfuhr.


End file.
